El Deber Antes que el Honor
by AllicaIsm
Summary: Sakura sabía por qué Tsunade no quería una virgen en esta misión. Las cosas podían salirse de control. Las acciones ir demasiado lejos. Estaba agradecida de que Kakashi le acompañara, pero no se hubiera molestado si todos los ninjas de la Aldea lo hubieran hecho. [Traducción Autorizada de 'Duty Before Honor' de SilverShine]
1. En el que la castidad de Sakura fue

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

¿Me extrañaron? ¡Digan que sí! Bueno, originalmente esta iba a ser una de las primeras historias que iba a traducir de la querida **SilverShine** , pero ya ven...

En fin... a la historia que nos atañe hoy. ' **Duty Before Honor',** estoy apostando a que no a todos les va a gustar principalmente por algunas situaciones, por eso les pido que lean las advertencias porque son importantes. Creo que hay como dos capítulos en que 'se actualizarán' las advertencias por las escenas.

Díganle gracias a las siguientes personas: **Lizzie, Anglica Roque y** **Rosa Tapia** porque me animaron a escoger esta historia. Por cierto, Rosa me informó que hay una traducción previa de esta historia descontinuada (no sé si esté autorizada porque no lo aclara), así que si quieren buscarla pueden hacerlo porque para que yo llegue al punto que la dejó (más o menos a la mitad) falta un rato. Yo comenzaré desde cero porque soy una obsesiva y me gusta hacer las cosas a mí manera xD

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Duty Before Honor_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

OoC en algunos momentos

* * *

 **El deber antes que el honor**

 **Capítulo 1: En el que la castidad de Sakura fue cuestionada**

 _Algunas cosas nunca parecen importantes hasta que ya no están._

 _Constantemente luchando para hacerse notar,_

 _Se vuelve consciente de que la vida es despiadadamente injusta._

* * *

—¿Sigues siendo virgen?

Sakura se congeló y se le quedó viendo a la mujer que le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía sobre ser un ninja. Lo que hacía la pregunta incluso más incómoda era que el hombre que le había enseñado todo lo demás sobre ser un ninja, Hatake Kakashi, estaba parado directamente a un lado de ella, tratando de no parecer interesando en la respuesta y quedándose viendo a una lámpara. Dos ANBU estaban de pie a cada lado de la puerta, sus máscaras protegiendo los pensamientos que hubieran tenido por aquella pregunta, y el chunin que Tsunade había contratado para archivar sus documentos estaba trabajando en su escritorio. Por la forma en que su bolígrafo se había detenido sobre el libro que estaba ocupando y por sus ojos detenidos en su trabajo, podía decir que estaba escuchando con mucha atención también.

Un delicado sonrojo, apenas perceptible, tintó las mejillas de Sakura. —Um… ¿Por qué quiere saberlo, Tsunade-Shishou? —Preguntó, forzando su voz a mantener la calma. Antes de que ella le diera una potencialmente respuesta vergonzosa, quería saber si había una razón detrás de la pregunta y no que sólo porque Tsunade quisiera ponerla en ridículo.

—Sakura, te estoy enviando a una misión muy riesgosa. —Tsunade le dijo. —Te estoy eligiendo porque eres la mejor Kunoichi en la Aldea…

El ego de Sakura se hinchó.

—…que no está ya en una misión.

El ego de Sakura terminó hundiéndose en la tierra.

—Preferiría enviar a otra mujer más _preparada_ para esta misión. —Tsunade le dijo, inclinándose en su silla y entrelazando sus dedos. —Pero la situación requiere más talento que experiencia… pero la experiencia también es muy necesaria. Preferiría que tuvieras un poquito más de lo último…

Sakura trató de no mirar a cualquiera de los hombres de la habitación, especialmente a su pervertido maestro que seguía viendo la lámpara en el techo. Su sonrojo se intensificó, haciendo que su cara se sintiera caliente. —¿Qui-quiere decir… experiencia sex-?

—¿Sexual? Sí. —Tsunade dijo con una sonrisa seca. El tipo de sonrisa que sólo una mujer vieja podría darle a una niña que no sabía de nada. A veces lucía extraña en su rostro de veinte y pocos años. —Es por eso que te pregunto ¿…Sigues siendo virgen?

Sakura no podía deshacer el bulto de palabras que se había hecho en su garganta para responder.

Kakashi bostezó a un lado de ella.

—Ya veo. —Tsunade dijo de pronto. —Oh, bien. Enviaré a Ino a esta misión. Quizá no tenga tu fuerza, Sakura, pero escuché que es muy buena con los chicos-

—¡Puedo hacerlo! —Sakura escupió impulsivamente mientras los amargos celos corrían por sus venas.

Quizás ahora estaba en buenos términos con Ino, pero incluso salidas de compras y lloriquear juntas mientras veían películas tristes no eran suficiente como para apagar la profunda rivalidad que compartían. Una rivalidad que, a veces, podía ser más maliciosa y psicológicamente traumatizante que la que existía entre Naruto y Sasuke. Sakura estaba kilómetros adelante de Ino desde que Tsunade le había ayudado a descubrir su potencial y ayudarlo a crecer, pero ya podía escuchar el grito de triunfo de Ino por tomar una misión A que la misma Sakura no podía manejar. Sakura no podía dejar que Ino ganara.

Las cejas de Tsunade se levantaron. —¿Oh? —Prácticamente ronroneó.

—Y-yo… —Sakura se tragó su vergüenza con un sonoro trago. —Tengo experiencia de esa… naturaleza. Puedo hacer lo que me pida.

La Hokage sonrió con amplitud. —Eso es bueno. Pero honestamente, me sorprendiste, Sakura… Realmente no crearía que fueras ese tipo de chica…

Sakura miró con fiereza a su antiguo maestro, discretamente insinuando que ella podía rechazar la propuesta. Tsunade simplemente sonrió. Sabía que el temperamento de Sakura era demasiado parecido al suyo como para arriesgarse a alimentarlo.

—Como sea, sigue siendo una misión peligrosa, incluso con tus habilidades, Sakura. Es por eso que estoy enviando a Kakashi contigo. Él es, después de todo, el ninja más fuerte de Konoha…

—Hokage-sama, es demasiado amable-

—… que no es un Uchiha, un Jinchuuriki, un adolescente o esté lejos en misión. —Tsunade finalizó. —Además, se conocen. Preferiría enviar a un equipo en esta misión, uno cuyos integrantes ya se conocen y confíen el uno en el otro.

Sakura miró a Kakashi y maldijo su elección de pararse a su lado izquierdo. Con su máscara y hitai-ate sobre su ojo, su rostro estaba completamente escondido desde la posición de Sakura. Ella suspiró y vio hacia otro lado. Quería ver cómo reaccionaría a ese comentario, porque mientras ellos confiaban el uno en el otro… tenía casi un año que no hablaban realmente.

Bueno, de acuerdo, se habían cruzado en la calle ocasionalmente y él a veces tenía la energía para levantar su mano y decir: —Yo. —Pero era el tipo de cosas que hacías cuando veías a la mejor amiga de la prima de tu amiga de tu madre a quien conocías, pero _no conocías_ de verdad.

Él había sido su profesor por casi un año y luego del regreso de Naruto, él había sido su comandante. Sí, él había _dicho_ 'que ahora eran iguales' pero todos sabían muy bien que él seguía a cargo y podía patearles el trasero en una pelea justa –sin sellos malditos y kyuubis.

Dos años después, el Equipo Kakashi consistía en el hombre y tres nuevos genin que se habían graduado el año pasado. Sakura era un Jounin, había sido enviada a distintos tipos de misiones con todo tipo de personas con las que nunca antes había trabajado antes. Naruto se había perdido de tres años de la vida en Konoha, apenas había sido promovido a chunin y estaba entrenando furiosamente para ponerse al corriente con el resto de sus compañeros que ahora estaban disfrutando –la mayoría- de los beneficios de ser Jounin.

Sasuke seguía sin ser una persona de confianza dentro de Konoha, regresando con Naruto apenas un año atrás. Había sido etiquetado como un genio malvado, como su hermano, y actualmente estaba luchando para probar su estabilidad mental y la madurez suficiente como para graduarse como genin.

Sakura quería reírse. Con toda su arrogancia e inteligencia, le molestaba ver como el miembro más 'débil' del Equipo Siete había alcanzado el grado de Jounin antes que él. Las circunstancias habían sido extenuantes, así que había conseguido tomarlas con sorprendente buen agrado, especialmente con Naruto restregándoselo en la cara. Y la implícita etiqueta de Sakura como 'el miembro más débil del equipo' se había evaporado con rapidez cuando consiguió ver por primera vez como de un puñetazo había perforado una pared de concreto. (Aunque no se había impresionado lo suficiente como para irse de boca y enamorarse de ella como esperaba.)

Pero ahora, debido a sus diferentes rangos, verse puestos en las mismas misiones se estaba haciendo más que imposible. Sasuke estaba atorado con misiones que involucraban rescatar gatos de árboles, Naruto estaba ocupado y viéndose frustrado con las misiones promedio y si Sakura no estaba ocupada en el hospital, tomaba las misiones más duras que ofrecieran. Los tres seguían pasando tiempo juntos, pero Kakashi nunca era parte de estas dinámicas. Parecía que sin el incentivo de ser un profesor, él simplemente no tenía inclinación alguna en socializar con los tres.

Sakura se preguntaba si simplemente se debía a que era introvertido, o si no le importaba.

Mirar su perfil en la oficina de Tsunade le ofreció poca respuesta.

Tsunade le tendió el rollo de misión a Sakura, reforzando la idea de que esto era realmente la misión _de Sakura._ Mientras Sakura lo leía y Kakashi se rascaba la nuca, Tsunade les dio algunas instrucciones. —Cómo puedes ver en el rollo, el nombre del objetivo es Matsura. Sólo Matsura. Aunque, probablemente has escuchado de él.

—Sí. —La boca de Sakura se secó.

—Un ninja particularmente infame de origen desconocido. —Kakashi dijo, como si lo recordara mientras iba hablando. —Se dice que está al nivel de los legendarios Sannin. Y tiene un particular gusto por… uh…

—Chicas menores. —Sakura finalizó con amargura. Se dio cuenta de las intenciones reales detrás de la pregunta de Tsunade sobre su virginidad.

—Tú eres una de las Jounin más jóvenes que tenemos en este momento. —Tsunade dijo, su rostro poniéndose pálido. —Diecisiete es un poquito mayor para los viles gustos de Matsura, pero eres una chica delgada y pequeña. —Ella le miró al plano pecho mientras lo decía. —Puedes decir que eres más joven de lo que en realidad eres y nadie lo sospecharía.

Sakura cambió de posición incómodamente. No era que se arrepintiera totalmente de aceptar la misión. No le hubiera gustado tener a Ino cerca de ese hombre. _Mejor yo que tú, Cerda._ Pensó. Juzgando por el ángulo de la cabeza de Kakashi, él estaba viendo el suelo más que intensamente. El chuunin archivador estaba de nuevo en su trabajo más rápido de lo usual. Los ANBU parecían más imperturbables que nunca.

—Por supuesto, esto sólo es una manera de acercarnos a él. —Tsunade continuó. —Nuestro cliente dice que Matsura le robó una reliquia familiar muy preciada, y está pagando esta misión para recuperarla. Estoy tentada a decir que la misión está rozando el rango S. Matsura no es un hombre que debe tomarse a la ligera. El rollo detalla lo que están buscando y donde quizá puedan encontrarlo.

Sakura finalizó la lectura y le pasó el rollo a Kakashi que lo sujetó en la luz para revisarlo.

—Honestamente, la única forma en que veo que alguien pueda acercarse a él es mediante su debilidad por las chicas jóvenes. —Dijo Tsunade con pesar. —Estoy tentada a creer que las prefiere por alguna razón –porque espera que los enemigos usen mujeres contra él. Es una táctica común. Llevar a una niña a la cama representa menor amenaza que llevar a una mujer adulta que posiblemente sea una kunoichi enemiga.

Ella lo pensó por un momento.

—Suena a que es más un pervertido.

Sakura tembló. Estaba más que feliz con los pervertidos que había alrededor de ella como Jiraiya –y como una extensión, Kakashi. Naruto era muy fisgón, pero todos ellos eran inofensivos comparados con Matsura. Bueno… Jiraiya no era tan inofensivo. Especialmente luego de que la heroína del último Icha Icha viera su nombre cambiado brevemente a 'Sakura' por dos párrafos completos.

Ahora Sakura sabía por qué no quería una virgen en la misión. Las cosas podían salirse de control… y los actos podían ponerse feos…

Sakura nunca había estado tan agradecida de que Kakashi le acompañara, aunque si le hubieran dicho que la mayoría de los shinobi masculinos de Konoha la defenderían ella no se molestaría.

—No tengo que decirte que sería contraproducente meterte en un combate con él. —Tsunade le dijo. — _Yo_ tendría problema peleando con él. Los aplastaría a los dos si las cosas se ponen así. Sólo recuperen la propiedad robada y salgan tan rápido como puedan –y ninguno se _atreva_ a dejar señal alguna de que Konoha está involucrada. La última cosa que necesitamos es a alguien como Matsura metiéndose con nosotros. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas.

Kakashi reacomodó su peso y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Por qué no rechazamos la misión si es tan riesgosa? —Preguntó. Su voz era ligera y casual, casi como si no le importara. Pero Sakura nunca había presenciado que él cuestionara la validez de una misión. Debía estar realmente preocupado…

Tsunade suspiró. —El dinero es bueno, Kakashi. La aldea lo necesita.

—Está bien. —Sakura le dijo a él. —Podemos hacerlo.

Él bajó la mirada para verla, y por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación, sus ojos se encontraron. Pero así como era usual, el ojo de Kakashi era oscuro e ilegible. Sakura odiaba pensar cuan fácil él podía leerla, y rápidamente retiró la mirada.

—Les dejaré los detalles y eso a ustedes. —Tsunade dijo, sacando algunos folders de su escritorio para dárselos. —Estoy segura de que son capaces de esto. Pueden ir mañana. Nuestro cliente no puso una fecha límite, pero sería bonito si pudiéramos hacerlo en una semana. No sería sensato postergarlo.

Sakura asintió. —Sí, Hokage-Sama.

—¡De acuerdo, entonces! —Tsunade levantó las manos y ondeó hacia ellos. —Shú, shú. Resuelvan esto.

En el momento en que Kakashi cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, él se giró para encararla con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. —¿Estás segura de esto?

La garganta de Sakura se cerró. —Puedo hacerlo.

Era la misma cosa de siempre. Todo el mundo sentía que tenía que cuidarla y protegerla porque era débil y mujer y mejor que se dedicara a sanar a alguien que a matarlo. Y por esas razones resultaba todavía más gracioso que ella fuera la única del Equipo Siete que se volvió Jounin. Porque nadie lo había esperado.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué nadie esperaba que ella fuera igual de buena, si no es que mejor que sus compañeros de equipo? ¿Por qué Kakashi tuvo que abrir su gran y tonta boca para hacerla dudar de su propia habilidad?

—Estoy seguro de que Ino estaría más que feliz de quitar esta misión de tus manos… —Continuó.

—No. —Sakura dijo abruptamente. —No quiero que ella vaya. No es lo suficientemente fuerte. Y además… quieren a alguien que pueda pasar por alguien de quince, sino es que más joven. Ino está muy… —Su cara se calentó de nuevo. —… desarrollada.

La chica en cuestión tenía suficiente 'desarrollo' como para rivalizar con Tsunade. Personalmente, Sakura pensaba que era una desventaja para un ninja tener el torso tan pesado, pero Ino estaba muy feliz. Igual que la mayoría de sus novios.

Era sólo otra área de su competencia en la que Ino le ganaba…

—De acuerdo. —Kakashi retrocedió ligeramente. —Vayamos a uno de los cuartos de los cuarteles jounin y comenzaremos a planear esto. —Dijo. Sakura asintió y avanzó detrás de él con el rollo de la misión guardado en su funda.

No dijeron mucho mientras caminaban a los cuarteles que estaban a unos bloques lejos de la oficina de Tsunade. Kakashi probablemente se sentía a gusto con el silencio. Sakura no se había sentido así de incómoda.

Quería decirle algo amigable y tal vez charlar un poquito. No era muy platicador, pero no era tan difícil hacer que hablara. Pero la última ocasión en que habían hablado de verdad fue en su graduación como jounin. Y había sido algo como:

—Buen trabajo, Sakura. Bien hecho.

—Gracias, Kakashi-Sensei.

—Oh, ya no deberías decirme así. Somos jounin ahora. He terminado de enseñarte.

—De acuerdo… ¿Entonces, cómo debería decirte?

—Kakashi-Sama estará bien.

—Creo que me gusta más senpai…

—Como quieras.

—¿Quieres otra salchicha en un palito?

—No me molestaría. Esto es algo elegante, ¿Sabes? En mis tiempos no teníamos salchichas en palitos cuando nos graduábamos como jounin.

—¿Te refieres a cuando la era de hielo recién terminaba?

—Sí. Creo recordar que la rueda fue inventada más o menos por ese tiempo.

—¿Qué _tenían_ cuando te graduaste?

—Nos daban misiones de rango A y nos enviaban a batalla para que –inevitablemente- uno de nuestros compañeros resultara muerto por la negligencia e inexperiencia. Buenos tiempos.

—¿…Kakashi-Senpai?

—¿Sí, Sakura?

—Eres un aguafiestas.

Luego de la fiesta, ella se fue con Naruto y Sasuke por bebidas y terminaron comprando suficiente alcohol para hacerlos olvidar que ella se graduó antes que ellos. —¡Por qué! —Naruto se había quejado.

Sakura le había respondido con un balbuceo presumido. —Porque soy _musho_ más ma-madura e inteligente que ustedes dos, idiotas.

Sin necesidad de un maestro, Sakura apenas vio a Kakashi. Si tenía un problema con un jutsu, iba con Tsunade, ya que tenían mucho más en común en lo que se refería a habilidades. Apenas trabajaba con otros jounin a menos que fuera una misión particularmente difícil, e incluso entonces, las oportunidades de ser emparejada con Kakashi eran pocas.

Sakura se preguntaba si él se sentiría un poco abandonado.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que probablemente era _ella_ quien había sido abandonada _y_ descuidada ¿Quién había sido el que había destinado todo su tiempo al prodigio Uchiha, olvidándose de sus obligaciones con sus otros estudiantes? ¿Quién tenía como hábito pasar de largo en los cuarteles jounin sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada?

Kakashi no se ataba a la gente, se dio cuenta, con un poco de tristeza. _Siempre_ había sido así.

Le hacía sentir infantil esperar un poquito de consideración.

La habitación 6B estaba vacía cuando llegaron. Sakura se sentó en el sofá y puso los pies sobre la mesita de café.

—¿Quieres té? —Kakashi preguntó.

—Por favor.

Un montón de planificación se hacía en esas habitaciones y las reuniones a veces tomaban todo el día, era por eso que cada uno estaba equipado con una caja de sobres de té, granos de café y teteras. Kakashi comenzó a abrir los estantes, intentando localizar tazas limpias mientras Sakura reunía un montón de hojas que estaban dispersas a través de la mesa. La mayoría eran folletos sobre seguros de vida.

Sakura no tenía uno. Había sido rechazada por ser 'muy femenina, muy joven y con altas probabilidades de terminar asesinada en un lapso de diez años'. Eso la había enfurecido. Era difícil pensar que su vida no valía nada monetariamente hablando.

Alguien como Kakashi, en la otra mano, probablemente valía una fortuna. El único problema era que, Sakura no creía que _tuviera_ una familia a la cual proveer, ¿Así que, por qué preocuparse?

Una taza de té fue puesta frente a ella, y murmuró un suave agradecimiento antes de inclinarse para dejar caer unos cubos de azúcar en su bebida. Ella le pasó el recipiente del azúcar a Kakashi quien prontamente vació la mitad del contenido en su propia taza (*). Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Es por eso que usas la máscara. —Murmuró.

—¿Mm?

—Tienes los dientes podridos, ¿No es cierto?

—Ah, me atrapaste. —Se encogió de hombros y sorbió su té –a través de la máscara como era usual. Sakura no encontraba esto como un método muy higiénico, pero Kakashi era un neurótico.

Sakura abrió el rollo y lo colocó en la mesa frente a ellos. —De acuerdo, entonces… aparentemente el tipo vive en un terreno fortificado al este de aquí. Casi un día de viaje. Si nos vamos mañana en la mañana, digamos, a las seis en punto, deberíamos estar ahí alrededor de la media noche.

—Mm. —Kakashi parecía aburrido.

—No sabemos de dónde obtiene a esas pobres chicas, así que tal vez lo más sensato sería dar una vuelta y observar-

—Usualmente las compra de alguna forma. —Kakashi interrumpió. —Él le hará algún tipo de favor a algún sujeto, y como recompensa, ese sujeto le dará a su hija por algunas noches.

Sakura torció el gesto pero no dijo nada.

—Aunque tal vez sólo las recoja durante sus viajes. Hay un montón de huérfanas desprotegidas en tiempo de guerra, lo suficientemente desesperadas como para hacerle algún favor a cambio de alimento y refugio. —Dijo.

—De acuerdo… bien. —Sakura leyó el último párrafo del rollo. —Bien… probablemente necesitaré tu ayuda para internarme en el recinto. Dirás que quieres ayuda de Matsura en una misión y puedes ofrecerme como algún tipo de pago por adelantado.

—Mm. —Kakashi se encogió de hombros. No parecía feliz. Pero tampoco parecía sentir otra cosa…

Sakura se mordió la mejilla. —¿Puedes pensar en algo mejor, Kakashi-senpai? —Preguntó. Era su misión y él sólo iba con ella como una precaución extra, pero si sentía que podía hacerlo mejor, entonces que hablara.

—No. Es un buen plan. —Dijo.

Sakura esperó.

Kakashi empezó a limpiarse las uñas.

 _Es inútil._ Sakura dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos y se frotó la frente. —Esto es una locura… este tipo parece ser tan fuerte como nuestra Hokage, si algo sale mal-

—Estaré ahí para protegerte. —Kakashi dijo con suavidad.

Sakura lo miró. Normalmente proclamaciones de esta naturaleza le harían enfurecer, pero en esta situación estaba agradecida.

Kakashi se sentó con un suspiro, sus codos recargados sobre las rodillas. Su ojo estaba cerrado mientras pasaba los dedos entre los cortos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja derecha. —¿Sabes por qué Tsunade preguntó el estado de tu castidad? —Preguntó con ligereza, como si estuviera muy cansado.

Sakura se puso increíblemente roja. Este no era el tipo de cosa que quería discutir con su antiguo profesor. Ya era malo haber hablado de eso con su madre. —Mm. —Grandioso, ahora estaba respondiendo igual que él.

—Es improbable que, si Matsura inicia cualquier cosa, seas capaz de detenerlo. —Kakashi le dijo eventualmente. —Es una terrible forma de perder tu virginidad y una muy traumática si no tienes algún tipo de experiencia previa.

Inconscientemente, Sakura apretó las piernas. —Lo sé. —Dijo cortante.

Su ojo se abrió y le miró con pereza. —¿Estás segura de que no eres virgen?

Sakura sonrió de pronto. —Si mi padre escuchara que me estás preguntando eso, te encontrarían mañana flotando bocabajo en el río.

Kakashi ni siquiera parpadeó. Estaba esperando por la respuesta.

La sonrisa de Sakura murió. —No, no lo soy. He tenido sexo. Matsura no tiene nada que no haya visto o tocado antes. Puedo manejar a los viejos pervertidos que me devoran con la mirada. Puedo manejar _esto._

Eso vino más valiente de lo que ella en realidad se sentía, y Kakashi se inclinó contra el sofá, poniendo un brazo sobre el respaldo. —Ya veo. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Sakura se sentía verdaderamente avergonzada. Por un momento deseó que él fuera un completo extraño. No alguien a quien ella conociera desde niña, alguien a quien no le importara hacer preguntas tan personales. Existían algunas cosas que no quería que Kakashi supiera o pensara de ella. Quería que él estuviera orgulloso de ella, por ser fuerte, inteligente y capaz. No quería que él estuviera imaginándosela atrapada en una cama mientras un viejo y sudoroso pervertido la atacaba.

Ella no dejaría que eso sucediera. No había necesidad de que se preocupara. Pero no tenía el valor como para decírselo…

—¿Quién es el afortunado?

Sakura parpadeó. —¿Perdón?

—El chico con el que estás saliendo.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie. —Respondió.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿Con quién tuviste sexo? —Preguntó con demasiada facilidad.

Sakura palideció. —¡No me puedes preguntar algo así!

—¿Oh? —Pareció pensarlo por un momento. —Ah, ya veo. Pero ya que pregunté, ¿Te importaría contarme?

Los dedos de Sakura se apretaron con tanta fuerza alrededor de la taza de porcelana que la escuchó crujir. Se obligó a relajarse. La fuerza monstruosa podía ser una desventaja cuando perdía su temperamento. —Nadie a quien conozcas. —Le dijo tontamente.

—Ah…—Asintió como si lo entendiera. —¿Cuándo fue?

— _¡Kakashi-Sensei!_

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Por primera vez en esa noche, le dio una sonrisa apenada. —¿Podrías culparme por sentirme un poquito protector con mi estudiante favorita? —Se inclinó hacia adelante para sacudirle el cabello.

Sakura resopló. —Apuesto a que le dices eso a todos tus estudiantes.

—Bueno, sí, de hecho, sí. —Kakashi admitió. —Es un buen motivador. Pero sólo es verdad cuando te lo digo a ti.

Sakura se sonrojó. —¿De verdad? —Preguntó dudosa, esperando que él no estuviera bromeando. Kakashi tenía un extraño sentido del humor, así que no le extrañaría. —¿Por qué?

—Eres la más inteligente, más madura, y aprendes mucho más rápido que los otros… No huyes de hombres malos o pervertidos, así que generalmente no me tengo que preocupar tanto por ti. —Le sonrió. —Y siempre dejas los dulces verdes, y eso es grandioso, porque yo amo los dulces verdes. Nos complementamos así. Normalmente tengo que pelear con Naruto y Sasuke para conseguir los dulces verdes.

Sakura se relajó. —Gracias, Sensei…

La sonrisa de él se desvaneció un poquito. —¿No te había dicho que dejaras de llamarme así?

—Pero todavía siento que puedo aprender algunas cosas de ti. —Le dijo con sinceridad.

Juntos se dedicaron a afinar detalles sobre la misión durante la siguiente hora. Kakashi prometió llevar la mayoría de las provisiones necesarias si Sakura hacia algo para quitarse años. —Te ves más joven con el cabello largo. —Le dijo. —Hay un salón de belleza cerca de Ichiraku que se especializa en crecimiento capilar. Es caro, pero ponlo como gastos de misión.

—¿Qué más? —Sakura preguntó.

—Nada de maquillaje. —Le respondió. —Usa una yukata plana. Necesitas parecen pobre y abandonada, y la yukata ayudará a esconder tu figura.

—Oh, sí. —Sakura dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Porque soy _tan_ curvilínea.

—Sakura, los pechos grandes no hacen a una mujer. —Le aleccionó, para mucha de su mortificación. —De la cintura para abajo, nadie creería que eres una niña.

Su mirada se movió hacia su regazo para probar su punto. Sakura chilló de una manera muy aguda, una muy poco digna para un jounin. —¡Deja de mirar! ¡Cochino!

—Oye. —Sonó herido. —Estoy perfectamente _limpio._

Cuando finalmente terminaron y no había ya nada que discutir, se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida. Pese a las circunstancias, Sakura no pudo contener su sonrisa. —Extrañaba trabajar contigo, Sensei. —Le dijo mientras se detenían fuera de la entrada principal.

—¿Oh? —Parpadeó con sorpresa.

—Saber que estarás conmigo… me tranquiliza. Me siento más segura.

Kakashi alzó los hombros. —Otra razón por la que eres mi favorita. —Le dijo, alzando la mano para volver a despeinarla. —Eres mucho más bonita que los otros.

—…Estaba intentando ser seria.

—Lo sé. Y eso lo hace todavía más adorable. —Él caminó algunos pasos a través de la noche con un ritmo sin prisa alguna, una mano dentro de su bolsillo y la otra alzándose para despedirse. —Te veré mañana. A las seis. No llegues tarde.

—Hipócrita.

* * *

Sakura fue primero al salón. Habían cerrado, pero cuando la dueña escuchó que era para una misión difícil, le dejaron entrar y le atendieron. El jutsu para hacer crecer el cabello se sentía como tener a una persona meciéndose en su cabello, le dolió lo suficiente como para hacerla llorar y Sakura no estaba del todo feliz con el resultado final. Con el cabello llegando a sus codos, era como tener doce de nuevo. Estaba demasiado infeliz por recordar el examen chuunin, cuando aquella horrible chica le había jalado el cabello y le había acusado de preocuparse más por su apariencia que por su propósito como ninja. Le había herido, porque era verdad.

Se había levantado y probado a todos que se equivocaban. Incluso se había sorprendido a sí misma por lo valiente que había sido.

¿Ese idiota de Sasuke _tenía_ que estar inconsciente en ese momento, no era cierto?

Luego de sujetarse el cabello, Sakura le dijo a la estilista que le enviara la cuenta a Tsunade y se movió al bar más cercano. Luego de media botella de sake estaba buscando algo en el salón, mejor dicho, a alguien familiar. No hubo nadie.

Bien.

Girándose sobre su asiento, Sakura alzó las manos y las meció con delicadeza. —Tengo hasta las seis para perder mi virginidad. —Dejó salir entre balbuceos. — ¿Hay alguien inter… in… inter…? ¿Alguien quiere ayudarme?

* * *

 **Notas de traducción:**

(*) Sí, la mayoría sabemos que Kakashi odia las cosas dulces, pero supongo que Silver lo olvidó o algo.

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Se suponía que subiría esta historia la próxima semana, pero no me pude contener más y quise subirla... Se actualizará los lunes/martes como es costumbre.

Por cierto, tengo otro anuncio gracias a **Kakashisgf.**..

¿Les suena el nombre? ¿No? ¿Un fic _obligado_? Queridos lectores, ustedes deberían escribirme más reviews porque no saben lo que hago por ustedes. Adivinen quién acaba de obtener permiso para traducir ' _ **Better Man**_ ' *tira confeti* Hace unos días le escribí a la querida Kakashisgf y me respondió que estaría encantada de que tradujera su historia, así que ya podrán disfrutarla. Una vez acabada 'Duty Before Honor' me voy con 'Better Man' y luego traduzco ' **House of Crows** ' (sí, mi historia favorita de Silver) ¿Tengo trabajo, verdad? Bueno, la verdad quiero traducir todas las historias de Silver porque confió mucho en mí al darme ese poder, pero supongo que tener 'Better Man' no está mal ¿O sí?

 **Eyre Mellark** ¿Te hice feliz?

¡Nos leemos la siguiente semana y muchas gracias por el apoyo!


	2. En el que Sakura llega tarde

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Duty Before Honor_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

OoC en algunos momentos

* * *

 **El deber antes que el honor**

 **Capítulo 2: En el que Sakura llega tarde**

 _Cuéntame tus secretos y hazme tus preguntas,_

 _Oh, regresemos al comienzo…_

* * *

Shikamaru dio un tremendo bostezo mientras se rascaba la nuca. —Creo que es todo para mí.—Dijo y comenzó a levantarse.

La mano de Ino salió frente a él y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo. —Vas a pagar por la próxima ronda, ¿Recuerdas?

—No quiero otra ronda. —Dijo con la voz monótona.

A Ino no le importaba. —Aun así vas a pagar por ella.

—Oye, son las once. Si no regreso antes de medianoche, mi madre va a ponerse como loca.—Le explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Chouji se río por encima de su bolsa de papas fritas. —Creo que ya lo está.

Ino asintió de acuerdo. —No vas a tener bebidas gratis de nosotros, Shika. —Le dijo con firmeza. —Ve y paga la siguiente ronda, luego puedes irte.

Shikamaru suspiró. Un verdadero genio hubiera encontrado una manera ingeniosa de escaparse de esta… pero tristemente, una botella de sake y una bebida gaseosa conseguían ponerlo al nivel del tonto promedio. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —Comenzó a levantarse.

Se congeló en el momento en que una familiar voz se alzó entre el ruido de la muchedumbre del bar.

—Tengo hasta las seis para perder mi virginidad… ¿Hay alguien inter… in… inter…? ¿Alguien va a ayudarme?

Ino se levantó de golpe de su asiento para echar un vistazo fuera de su cabina, su rostro completamente en shock. —¡Sakura!

Shikamaru se unió a ella justo a tiempo para ver a dicha chica deslizarse del asiento en el que estaba y terminar en el suelo. Chouji se asomó por la cabina lo suficiente como para cumplir la función del pregonero: —¿Sakura es virgen? —Antes de continuar comiendo.

Ino sonrió con malicia, sus dedos cerrándose. —¡ _Lo sabía!_ —Siseó con alegría. —¡ _Sabía_ que era una frígida!

Shikamaru parecía confundido. Sakura no _parecía_ particularmente fría en ese momento. —¿No deberías llevarla a casa, Ino? —Apuntó. —No faltará quien quiera _ayudarla_ y entonces no podremos sacarla de aquí…

—Jah. —Ino hizo hacia atrás su glamuroso cabello, quitándoselo del hombro. —Como si Sakura pudiera atraer algo. —Pero incluso ella estaba consciente de que la mitad de los hombres estaban preparándose para terminar invitándole más cerveza si era necesario con tal de _ayudarla._ Ino puso los ojos en blanco. _Típico._ Sólo esperaba que Sakura estuviera muy borracha como para no recordar esto. No necesitaba saber que tenía el poder de seducir a la mitad de un bar con una sola frase mal dicha.

Bajándose de su asiento, Ino comenzó a abrirse paso entre los hombres para ayudar a su rival a levantarse del suelo. —Oye, Sakura, ¿No pudiste con la bebida, verdad? —Anunció contenta mientras la jalaba por el brazo.

—Blergh…—Sakura se alejó de ella. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Parecía que necesitabas ayuda. —Ino remarcó con sequedad mientras encaminaba a Sakura hacia la puerta.

La chica borracha le miró. —Gracias por la oferta, Ino-Cerda… pero eres un poquito _muy_ femenina…

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza mientras las dos chicas daban tropezones a la calle. —¿Quién sabría que Sakura era lo suficientemente salvaje como para emborracharse sola? —Comentó con Chouji. —Como sea, me voy a casa. Los veo mañana.

—Adiós.

Y el genio Shikamaru apareció de nuevo. Esta era otra noche que había conseguido escaparse sin pagar por su bebida. Tenía que agradecerle a Sakura en la mañana…

Cuando dio el primer paso fuera del bar y chocó con el aire frío de la noche, Shikamaru se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a casa. Estaba a punto de moverse cuando alguien más alto se paró en su camino, bloqueando la luz de las lámparas y linternas para emitir una sombra larga sobre él. Las sombras no asustaban a Shikamaru, así que miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de un solo ojo del hombre.

—Shikamaru-kun.

—Kakashi-san.

Oh, genial. Justo lo que necesitaba: otro retraso. Su madre le iba a arrancar la cabeza…

* * *

Sakura notó varias cosas importantes cuando el sol se levantó.

1\. No tenía aguante alguno con el alcohol

2\. Parecía olvidarse de esto cada vez que se deprimía.

3\. Ino era una terrible cuidadora. Había arrojado a Sakura contra la cama de la misma forma en que la mayoría de la gente se deshace de la cáscara de las bananas y le dejó una vez que hubo tomado el par de zapatos favorito de Sakura con la vaga promesa de regresarlo.

4\. Su virginidad estaba, tristemente, aún intacta.

5\. Eran las seis y media.

Sakura salió de la cama tan rápido que para cuando se estaba lavando los dientes el golpe de la carrera le llegó a la cabeza. Parpadeó confundida mientras observaba su largo cabello antes de que su memoria le dotara de los detalles necesarios del viaje al salón de belleza de la noche anterior. No sabía si le hacía lucir más joven. Tenía que preguntarle a Kakashi.

Dando tropezones de regreso a su habitación, Sakura se movió al armario y corrió la ropa a un lado buscando algo viejo y 'huérfanesco' Tenía tres yukatas, dos de las cuales tenían un patrón muy recargado para combinar con sus coloridos gustos. La tercera era una que usaba siempre que pescaba un resfriado. Era café, tenía algunos parches y la tenía desde que tenía diez.

Irritantemente, todavía le quedaba. (Aunque ahora mostraba más tobillo.)

Sakura lo descolgó sin cuidado y metió los pies en un viejo par de sandalias que estaban detrás de unas botas. Debajo de su yukata iba la funda con sus shuriken alrededor de su muslo (sabía que Kakashi probablemente se la confiscaría, pero se rehusaba a viajar sin ella), y alrededor de su cintura amarró su segundo mejor obi blanco. Normalmente no se hubiera preocupado, y hubiera preferido evitar los obi porque le hacían lucir sin menos forma de lo que ya se sentía, pero en este caso, cualquier cosa que escondiera la estrechez de su cintura era bienvenida.

Desafortunadamente, le faltaba el número necesario de manos para atarlo con propiedad, así que lo cargó sobre su hombro y caminó hacia el punto de encuentro con Kakashi. Se detuvo por un rato en la puerta del conserje para decirle que estaría fuera por una semana o así, y si podía ser amable y asegurarse de que nadie se metiera en su casa.

Sakura se sentía bastante consciente de su apariencia mientras corría a través de las calles hacia las puertas. Tal vez había dominado el problema de la vanidad luego del examen chunin, pero ¿Una chica no podía sentir un poquito de orgullo por su apariencia? El yukata era embarazosamente andrajoso...

Kakashi, como de costumbre, no estaba en las puertas cuando Sakura llegó. Ella miró con ansiedad a su alrededor, tratando de recuperar su aliento antes de dejarse caer en la tierra con alivio. Se había tomado una hora completa y _aun así_ llegó antes que él. Aunque él no tenía que saberlo. Ella tenía toda la intención de hacerle creer que había estado esperando desde las seis en punto. Sakura no tenía nada de culpa.

Diez minutos después, el aire enfrente de Sakura se movió y Kakashi apareció en su típica nubecilla de humo.—Yo.—Alzó una mano para saludarla. La otra estaba ocupada sosteniendo una copia de _Icha Icha_ _Caos._

—Llegas tarde.—Le acusó.

—No es así. —Rebatió.—Estaba aquí desde las seis y media. Estaba buscándote.

Maldición. —Ah...

Sakura se levantó del terroso suelo y le tendió el obi a Kakashi. —¿Te importaría ayudarme con esto?

Kakashi aceptó el accesorio con lentitud, como si estuviera recogiendo una serpiente muerta. —Bien... ¿Cómo va esto exactamente?

—¿Has visto la lengua de una mariposa?

—Sí.

—Algo así. Sigue enrollando.

Luego de varios minutos girando y jalando, consiguieron atar el obi en algún tipo de alusión a un moño real. Kakashi se acarició la barbilla pensativamente.— Bien, dudo que vaya a marcar tendencia, pero al menos no se va a caer.

Sakura estaba respirando con algo de dificultad. —No lo hará. Nunca.

—¿Estás bien?

Apenas. —Estoy bien... —Sólo tenía que tomar una hoja del libro de Lee y pretender que este era un tipo de asombroso nuevo entrenamiento de resistencia. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a Kakashi y abrió los brazos. —¿Cómo me veo? —Preguntó.

Él le miró de arriba abajo, suspiró, y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Él le dio una mirada franca que incluso Naruto hubiera sido capaz de leer.

Sakura dio una sonrisa sufrida. —Bien. —Cuidadosamente apreció la apariencia de Kakashi. —Tú te ves presentable… um… igual que siempre.

Eso no era tan cierto. Su uniforme de Konoha había sido cambiado por algo más plano y menos evidente, pero seguía dejando más que claro que era un ninja. El hitai-ate había sido reemplazado con un parche de cuero que dejaba caer su cabello de manera más relajada sobre su cara, aunque hacia que la cicatriz que corría de su ceja derecha y mejilla más visible. La infame máscara seguía en su lugar, pero el chaleco antibalas ya no. Su camisa había sido intercambiada por una de cortas mangas y sin insignias, y había cubierto sus brazos con lo que lucían sospechosamente como guantes y protectores de Anbu. Todo lo demás era prácticamente lo mismo.

—Sólo tienes como tres looks, ¿No? —Adivinó, dándose cuenta de que de hecho estaba vistiendo algunas prendas que había utilizado en el funeral del Tercer Hokage –la única vez que lo había visto sin su uniforme.

Bueno… también había estado esa vez en que ella había tocado la puerta de su casa para encontrarlo en unos pijamas que tenían huesos…

—¿Hay necesidad de tener más de tres? —Preguntó.

—Bueno, tal vez ropa de civil hubiera funcionado mejor…

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. —Necesito seguir pareciendo un peleador. Matsura sabrá en el minuto en que me vea que soy un ninja. Si intento parecer un civil, entonces sospechará de mí.

—Espera. —Sakura alzó la mano. —¿No sabrá que también soy una ninja?

—No con esos zapatos. —Kakashi apuntó a sus pies. Sakura se dio cuenta de que tendía a dar tropezones cuando las estaba utilizando. —Incluso así, diremos que eres una bailarina. Eso explicaría cualquier señal de gracia excepcional que demostraras. Aunque tienes que dejar los shuriken.

—No voy a viajar sin armas. —Discutió.

Él alzó los hombros restándole importancia y miró al frente el camino que se arremolinaba en el bosque frente a ellos. Como el perezoso caballero que era, extendió el brazo y señaló el camino brevemente antes de dejarlo caer de nuevo. —Después de usted, señorita.

Sakura se tambaleó tres veces antes de que se rindiera, se sacara las sandalias y continuara su camino por el sucio paso. Kakashi le siguió con un ritmo relajado, su nariz enterrada en su libro.

Era igual que los viejos días.

Sin el zorro y el Uchiha. Y con todavía menos conversación y un montón de ansiedad. Sakura miró a su enmascarado compañero y se mordió el labio. Seguía leyendo y parecía estar completamente desinteresado de sus alrededores, milagrosamente sin pisar alguna piedrecilla o bache. Algo que Sakura debía de cuidar, descubrió, mientras su suave pie descalzo aterrizaba en una roca particularmente afilada.

Sakura siseó y se congeló. Kakashi se detuvo detrás de ella. —¿Sucede algo?

—No…—Dejó salir su aliento y continuó, valientemente tratando de no cojear, lo último que quería era hacer una demostración de debilidad en frente de Kakashi. Él le había entrenado. No quería que él la mirara con decepción porque había pisado una estúpida piedra.

Caminaron en silencio, sólo con el ocasional "Estás bien", "Estoy bien" y "Da la vuelta aquí", para romper la monotonía. Incluso así, ocho palabras en tres horas se sentían un poquito artificial.

Ocasionalmente se encontraban con otras personas en el camino. El primero era un granjero con un caballo y una carroza de coles. Él asintió educadamente a Sakura (quien le sonrió con dulzura y asintió de regreso) y le hizo una reverencia a Kakashi (quien ignoró al hombre al igual que muchas otras cosas).

La segunda persona con la que se cruzaron fue a una anciana con un bastón. Ella gruñó con desapruebo mientras rengueaba frente a ella, aunque Sakura no estaba muy segura de lo que le había ofendido ¿Probablemente no le gustaban los ninjas? ¿O las chicas huérfanas y desaliñadas? ¿O tal vez estaba chapada a la antigua y no les gustaba ver a jovencitas y hombres adultos sin un chaperón?

Aunque parecía que era por el libro de Kakashi.

Como sea.

 _Métase en sus asuntos, madame._ —Sakura pensó con rudeza por la reacción de la mujer.

La tercera persona que pasaron fue otro granjero sentado encima de una gran carreta que iba cargada con pacas de heno y cajas de manzanas. Ya que parecía que estaba yendo a la misma dirección, él jaló la correa de sus dos caballos y se detuvo a un lado de la pareja. —¿Quieren un aventón?

Sakura y Kakashi se miraron el uno al otro ¿Cuál podría ser el daño? Y el pie de Sakura _dolía…_

—Gracias. —Kakashi dijo graciosamente y ayudó a Sakura a subir en las pacas de heno mientras él se sentaba en las cajas de manzana.

El granjero movió las riendas y se movieron. Sakura rebotó ligeramente en su cama de paja y estiró los pies frente a ella. Debajo de ella, Kakashi se volvió a meter en su libro. Desde su punto tenía ventaja y podía de hecho ver las palabras por encima de su hombro.

Siempre había sentido curiosidad por lo que estaba en esos libros _Icha Icha_ y que había capturado el interés de su maestro, aunque nunca había sido valiente como para comprarse una copia ella misma y descubrirlo. Naruto siempre tenía copias gratis del mismo autor, y era gracias a él que tenía una mínima de idea de lo que debía esperar. Pero de cualquier forma… sería una buena oportunidad de echar un vistazo sin que nadie lo atestiguara. Se inclinó hacia adelante casi de manera imperceptible y entrecerró los ojos.

 _El corazón de Michiko se aceleró. Su alma se elevó y floreció como una rosa en el calor del verano ¡Había estado esperando por esto toda su vida! "¡Tómame!" Sollozó con lujuria a Jiro. "¡Ya fue suficiente jugueteo! ¡No me importa si alguien nos ve! Debo tenerte ahora ¡O este deseo me quemará desde dentro!" Se rompió la blusa en orden de remover todas las barreras existentes entre ellos antes de jalar la cabeza de Jiro y empujarlo hacia su pecho para lamer su-_

Kakashi dio vuelta a la página. Sakura dejó salir un maullido en protesta, demasiado cerca de su oreja como para que no lo escuchara. Incluso con lentitud, el jounin más viejo giró la cabeza y le miró con su apático ojo. Sakura estaba viendo los campos como si fuera lo único que hubiera hecho por los últimos cinco minutos.

Una larga pausa se puso entre ellos.

Con suavidad, Kakashi suspiró y se reacomodó ligeramente, acomodando su cuerpo de tal forma que le estaba viendo a ella pero no así su libro. Continuó su lectura y Sakura tenía que encontrar su propio entretenimiento.

Contar árboles le aburrió con rapidez. El cielo era demasiado azul como para permitir que alguna nube se posara en él para observarla. El granjero estaba medio sordo, así que cualquier intento de conversación con él no progresaba más allá de un "¿Perdón?"

Sakura puso de nuevo su atención en Kakashi. —¿Me puedes dar agua?

Sin decir palabra alguna buscó dentro de su mochila y le arrojó una botella transparente. Sakura bebió más de lo que necesitaba, principalmente porque no tenía nada más que hacer. Si Naruto estuviera ahí, probablemente le estaría manteniendo ocupada con plática vana y juegos hiperactivos de veo-veo. Solía molestarla mucho, pero su primera misión sin el explosivo rubio y se daba cuenta de cuánto extrañaba sus reconfortantes, sino es que inútiles conversaciones.

A veces se arrepentía de haberse graduado. Parecía que había aniquilado efectivamente al Equipo Siete el día en que se volvió una jounin…

Sakura miró a su antiguo maestro quien estaba riéndose traviesamente con su libro. A veces se preocupaba por él. No sobre su salud mental –claramente una causa perdida. Sin embargo había días en que pensaba en los primeros días del Equipo Siete y se preguntaba si las elecciones que sus estudiantes habían hecho le habían… _herido_ de alguna forma. Pero era tan distante que era difícil saber qué pensaba o sentía. Si cada uno de sus estudiantes dejándole de forma sistemática por profesores más fuertes le había lastimado, entonces él había hecho un espléndido trabajo ocultándolo.

Aunque también era enteramente posible que no le importara en absoluto.

Además, él había estado ocupado con su nuevo equipo ¿Por qué preocuparse con el difunto Equipo Siete cuando había una nueva generación de guerreros que entrenar?

De alguna forma, Sakura no podía evitar sentirse como una niña que había sido echada de casa por un padre que estaba más ocupado criando a una nueva familia como para preocuparse por la antigua. Habían sido usurpados. Kakashi nunca sería nada más que un maestro para ellos y un comandante. No quería ser nada más, aparentemente.

Sakura sintió un fuerte aguijonazo de nostalgia por los viejos días cuando eran un equipo. No se sentía bien; se habían separado y tomado diferentes caminos, pero parecía que era la única que lo sentía así.

Toda la plática y concentración que habían invertido en el trabajo en equipo había sido el lazo que los había mantenido juntos de una forma que algunos hubieran llamado… insana. Incluso luego de toda la traición y atentados contra la vida de los otros, no podía decirse que el Equipo Siete no se amara. Habían sido inseparables. Pero parecía que en el momento en que no había un equipo 'oficialmente', el hombre que había inspirado todo estuviera diciendo "¡Adiós! Están por su cuenta ahora. Tengo otras cosas que hacer…"

Sakura no debería estar tan sorprendida. Kakashi tenía amigos –personas que probablemente conocía de toda la vida- pero tendía a tratarlos como si no fueran nada más que conocidos casuales. Parecía tener sentido que sus estudiantes a los que les había enseñado habían crecido para ser tratados de la misma forma, sino es que con más distancia.

¿Por qué había esperado más?

Entonces Sakura cambió de tema con el corazón herido y se tendió de espaldas sobre el heno para observar las copas de los árboles por las que pasaban. Trató de poner la personalidad distante de Kakashi fuera de su cabeza, pero entonces eso hizo que se concentrara en la misión que tenía. Sakura tembló pese al calor del día. Su plan a medias sobre perder la virginidad de la noche anterior en un torbellino de pasión y alcohol había fracasado de alguna manera. No que perder su castidad con un completo extraño en un apestoso bar hubiera sido su idea de pasar un buen rato, pero comparado con lo que la misión tenía para ella… Sakura hubiera preferido a los clientes borrachos del bar que peligrosos pervertidos en cualquier momento.

Pero no era como si Sakura pudiera quejarse. Tsunade le había explicado con frecuencia lo que significaba ser una kunoichi.

—Igual que para otro ninja, tu cuerpo es un arma. —Le había dicho. —Las mujeres son vistas como menos por la debilidad física que _tienen_ en comparación con los hombres, pero el cuerpo de una kunoichi puede ser un arma incluso más grandiosa que cualquiera. Puedes usarlo para correr, saltar y asesinar… pero también lo puedes utilizar para seducir y distraer. Mm… probablemente te explicaré con más detalle en otra ocasión.

Sakura todavía tenía que recibir esa lección, así que seguía sin mucha pista sobre lo que se necesitaba para seducir y distraer. Conocía el mecanismo básico del sexo. Había visto hombres desnudos antes (era muy difícil evitarlo en el hospital), pero continuamente batallaba para saber exactamente como esos pedazos de carne flácidos lo conseguían.

Sakura miró a Kakashi. Estaba sentado con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada en la que descansaba su codo. Sin pensarlo, la mirada de Sakura se movió entre sus piernas y se preguntó qué tan grande-

 _¡No! ¡Deja de pensar en la_ flacidez _de Kakashi-sensei!_

Sonrojada, volvió a ver los campos y se reprendió internamente ¿Cómo demonios iba a sacar adelante este tipo de misión cuando el mero pensamiento de _esos_ lugares le hacía sonrojarse tanto? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a lidiar con un súper pervertido cuando ni siquiera podía lidiar con sus propios pensamientos?

Algunos de esos pensamientos debieron llegar a su cara, porque Kakashi escogió ese momento para hablar. —¿Pensando en la misión?

Sakura asintió en silencio, rezándole a los cielos que él no hubiera notado que ella le había visto la entrepierna.

—Ah. —Kakashi de pronto bajó el libro sobre su muslo y metió la mano dentro de su mochila. —Olvidé mencionarlo… Tsunade-Sama me dio esto en la mañana.

Él le lanzó un pequeño tubo de vidrio, del mismo tipo que se utilizaba para guardar muestras de perfume. Sin embargo, Sakura no creía que fuera sólo perfume. —¿Qué es? —Preguntó.

—Algo para mantenerte segura. —Dijo. —Tsunade dijo que lo reconocerías.

Sakura sacó la tapita del tubo y olfateó con curiosidad. Nada. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: —Es inodoro. —Dijo. —Lo que significa que está hecho para no ser detectado ¿Un veneno? ¿Para Matsura?

Kakashi asintió. —De acuerdo a Tsunade-Sama, una gota puede noquear a un caballo por algunas horas. Tiene un sabor amargo, así que en el momento en que la víctima recibe una dosis, lo sabrá, pero Tsunade me aseguró que funciona muy rápido como para compensar eso.

—Oh. —Sakura murmuró. De pronto la misión no sonaba tan mal. —¿Entonces debería ponerlo en su comida o así?

Kakashi no dijo nada.

—¿Su bebida? —Sakura intentó adivinar otra vez, en voz baja.

—Sakura…. Dudo que haya mucho que puedas echar en la comida del tipo sin que lo sepa.

Sakura quería jalarse el cabello. —Kakashi-Sensei… ¿No me digas…? —Y ante su plana, pero aun así ligeramente mirada culpable, ella gruñó. —¡Oh, _dios!_

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó. —Es la única manera en la que puedo pensar.

—¡NO VOY A LLENARME EL CUERPO DE DROGAS PARA QUE UN VIEJO PERVERTIDO ME LAS QUITE A LAMETONES!

Algunas aves volaron de los árboles cercanos mientras los caballos relincharon asustados. El granjero parecía un poco sonrojado mientras intentaba calmar a sus animales, obviamente no lo suficientemente sordo como para no escuchar aquel comentario dicho en alto. Kakashi permaneció inmóvil e imperturbable ante su berrinche. Había escuchado peores. Probablemente este sólo había alcanzado un 8.5 en la escala de Berrinches de Sakura.

Pronto la vida silvestre local se calmó y los caballos volvieron a avanzar. Sakura se hundió de nuevo en la paja y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Miró a Kakashi con veneno, esperando por su respuesta.

—¿No te tomas en serio tu trabajo como ninja? —Demandó saber con frialdad, sorprendiendo a Sakura con su duro tono. —¿No quieres hacer algo porque te pone incómoda? ¿Ofende tu sensibilidad? ¿Entonces, por qué aceptaste la misión? ¿Por qué te convertiste en ninja?

Sakura de nuevo tenía doce años y estaba siendo criticada con dureza por su maestro por preocuparse demasiado por Sasuke.

—¿Crees que eres la primera chica que ha tenido que usar su cuerpo para llegar a un fin? —Una ira velada seguía acompañando sus palabras.

Sakura apretó los puños. —¡Está bien para _ti!_ —Ella le respondió. —¡Nadie te va a pedir que te acuestes y dejes que un asqueroso viejo te viole por el bien de una misión! Se supone que tenía que aceptarla porque soy una chica –porque soy débil- ¡Y porque esta parece ser la _única forma_ en que _posiblemente_ resulte útil!

Kakashi no dijo nada.

—Estúpidos hombres… —Dejó salir con furia. —Si no fueran todos tan estúpidos y tuvieran una fuerte voluntad, seríamos capaces de hacer esta misión con propiedad. ¡Con kunai y jutsu –no con tetas y nalgas! —Alguna parte de ella estaba ligeramente asustada por decir eso. Otra, mucho más grande estaba muy satisfecha, especialmente cuando Kakashi bajó la mirada.

—Lo sé. —Dijo en voz baja. —No está bien. No es justo. Pero tiene que hacerse. Si no lo haces tú, alguien más lo hará. Este es el plan más seguro, te lo prometo.

Sakura se dio la vuelta infeliz con toda la intención de ignorar a su antiguo profesor por el resto del viaje.

—Pero estás mal en algo. —Continuó.

Sakura gruñó entre dientes. —¿Oh?

—Me han pedido que me acueste con asquerosos viejos. —Dijo casualmente. —Y lo que es peor, lo hice sin quejarme.

La boca de Sakura se abrió con ligereza y miró sorprendida a su maestro. La vergüenza que debía sentir por tal confesión fue opacada por el horror. —¿Qué?

Algo que podría ser arrepentimiento pasó por el ojo de Kakashi antes de que abruptamente abriera su libro y comenzara a leer. —Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. —Dijo con un tono cortante.

Fin de la discusión.

Sakura tragó con dificultad. Había sido demasiada información para su gusto, pero no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente honrada (y horrorizada) por lo que él le había confiado. Y al granjero. Aunque Sakura podía apostar que el hombre no había escuchado nada.

Entonces las kunoichi no eran las únicas a las que usaban así ¿Por qué le sorprendía? Después de todo, sabía perfectamente bien que nada se movía entre las líneas del blanco y el negro. No todos los hombres deseaban a las mujeres, y las excepciones tenían que ser permitidas. Pero ahora Sakura se sentía culpable. Ella estaba aquí quejándose más que en alto sobre la injusticia que existía por tener que usar así su cuerpo, y por el otro lado, Kakashi ya había sido usado y lo había aceptado en silencio como parte de su deber.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró.

Él sacudió la cabeza, pero no quitó la mirada del libro. —No importa ya. Sólo quería que entendieras que sé lo que es esto. —Él dio un gran suspiro. —Pero como sea. Dijiste que tienes experiencia, así que al menos no te meterás en territorio desconocido. Sólo tendrás que lidiar con aquel desagradable hombre por un rato y luego podemos ir a casa.

A Sakura le hubiera gustado pensar de esa forma, si no hubiera mentido por completo sobre tener experiencia.

No tenía nada con lo cual prepararse.

Estaba entrando en territorio desconocido.

* * *

Otro par de kilómetros en el camino y Kakashi finalmente volvió a hablar. —¿Comida?

—Sí, por favor. —Sakura extendió la mano y tomó la comida que él le dio. Desenvolvió la servilleta que le cubría y suspiró con deleite. —¡Mochi! Yum. Amo el mochi.

Había seis piezas. Se metió dos en la boca y le ofreció a Kakashi una. Por un momento parecía que estaba a punto de aceptarla, pero entonces bajó la mano. —Comí antes de venir.

—Eso no quiere decir que no tengas hambre. —Apuntó. Ella había visto el ansia con la que su mano se había movido.

—Bueno…

—¿Sigues sin querer comer enfrente de mí?

Kakashi la miró, apunto de responder, cuando su ojo se abrió de pronto y apuntó detrás de ella. —¡Gai!

—¿Dónde? —Sakura simultáneamente se agachó y giró para ver el lugar al que estaba apuntando.

No había nadie ahí.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, tres de los mochi ya no estaban en su mano y Kakashi estaba masticando debajo de su máscara, su ojo puesto de nuevo en el libro. —Delicioso. —Murmuró.

—…Eso fue sumamente sucio. —Le dijo, profundamente molesta de que él le engañara. Por un breve momento pensó que conseguiría un vistazo de lo que había debajo de la máscara.

—Un ninja debe usar cualquier táctica necesaria para ganar. —Replicó alegre.

 _¿Así iba a ser?_ —Ah… supongo. —Se terminó el último mochi antes de tallarse las manos y doblar la servilleta. —Bueno, entiendo que no quieras mostrarle a cualquiera. Es decir, si es realmente tan peluda y descolorida como dicen, también usaría una máscara…

Kakashi dejó de masticar. Sakura observó a los caballos, ignorándole a propósito.

Pero él no mordió el anzuelo; simplemente volvió a su libro.

A nadie le gustaba que le ignoraran, así que continuó de forma casual. —Naruto apuesta a que es porque tienes labios gruesos.

—¿Lo sabe? —Fingió Kakashi.

—Pero yo digo que es ridículo ¡Tendrías un bulto debajo de la máscara! —Sakura fingió una risa. —Entonces Sasuke comenzó a creer que es porque tienes dientes de castor. Y, ¿Recuerdas aquella ves que te dimos ese sándwich de arcilla por accidente?

—Um…

—Bueno, no fue por accidente. Examinamos las marcas de dientes después y resulta que tienes dientes e incluso derechos. —Continuó. —Luego pensamos que si no hay nada de malo con tus dientes y tus labios son de tamaño normal… ¿Qué podría ser tan malo que tiene que ser escondido detrás de una máscara?

—¿Y? —Kakashi le estaba viendo.

Sakura pausó dramáticamente. —¡Labio leporino!

Kakashi parpadeó con lentitud.

—¿Atiné?

Él suspiró. —Nunca lo sabrás… —Y entonces continuó con su lectura.

Sakura golpeó con las manos el heno. —¡No- yo sé! ¡Es porque tienes espinillas! ¿Es eso, no es cierto?

—¿Por qué no apuestan entre ustedes? —Preguntó con sequedad.

—Oh, lo hacemos. —Dijo, asintiendo. —Como dije, Sasuke apostó por los dientes chuecos, Naruto está _seguro_ de los labios gruesos y yo… um…

—¿Tú qué? —Alzó una ceja hacia ella.

Ella apostó a la salida más probable –que era moderadamente atractivo, juzgando por las respuestas que dieron algunas personas que habían conseguido echar un vistazo a su cara (personas que estaban demasiado ocupadas sonrojándose o batallando para formar una propia descripción para el trío de curiosos). Aunque eso era un poco embarazoso de admitir. —Aposté… a que tenías una verruga muy fea… —Eso era lo que se le había ocurrido.

Él lo pensó con cuidado, antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar con su libro. Sakura chasqueó la lengua. —¿Puedo verla? —Preguntó.

—¿Ver qué?

—La verruga.

—No hay verruga.

—Oh, entonces admítelo. Eres feo. Esa es la razón por la que no quieres que nadie vea. —Le dijo molesta. —Puedes enseñarme. Soy muy buena manteniendo las reacciones para mí misma– No retrocederé disgustada ni nada. Además, estoy a punto de meterme con un viejo- Podría hacerlo si tengo de antemano un buen susto.

Kakashi permaneció inmóvil.

—No le diré a Sasuke o a Naruto. —Ofreció.

Él no reaccionó.

—Bueno, tal vez lo _mencione,_ pero no se las describiré.

Sin respuesta.

—¿Por favor?

Nada.

—¿Por favor? ¿Por favor, por favorrrr? —Ella juntó las manos para rogarle. —Te daré… un masaje si me dejas ver.

Él inclinó la cabeza. —¿Un masaje?

—¡Seguro! —Dijo entusiasmada. —En el hospital soy muy famosa en la unidad de fisioterapia. Todo el mundo me está pidiendo siempre que le ayude con sus contracturas y que toque sus lonjas. Soy la mejor masajista luego de Tsunade –e incluso les gusto más a los pacientes porque piensan que ella es muy ruda.

—Bien, —Kakashi se acarició la barbilla mientras pensaba. —No sé nada sobre contracturas o lonjas, pero puedes hacerlo sobre mis hombros.

Sakura casi suelta un soplido de delirio. —¡Vas a enseñármela! —Ella gritó.

—Sólo una miradita. —Respondió con aire cool.

Sakura trató de calmarse para igualar su austera compostura… y falló espectacularmente. ¡Había estado esperando por este momento por cinco años! Su emoción apenas podía ser contenida. Casi se pierde su mano moviéndose hacia su cara, tomando el borde de la tela casi sin importancia, a nada de bajarla de su cara…

—¡Espera! —Sakura se inclinó en el último momento, subiendo en la caja de manzanas y tomando su mano para evitar que se moviera. Un poquito de nariz había sido expuesta, pero él seguía cubierto. Él parpadeó confuso.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

Sakura no sabía. Estaba esperando por algo. Posiblemente una fanfarria y los tambores. No esperabas cinco años para ver el rostro de alguien y entonces acabar con el momento como si fuera nada ¡Esto se trataba de la anticipación! ¿Por qué arruinar una espectacular espera con un final apresurado?

—Hazlo lento. —Le dijo, soltando su mano. —No hay forma en que apresures esto para mí.

Él le dio una mirada plana. —¿Quieres que haga un striptease también? Eso tal vez cueste más. Tal vez debas agarrar mis lonjas-

—Sensei, _por favor._ —Hizo un bonito puchero. El mismo puchero que hacía que Naruto tartamudeara y que hacía que Sasuke hiciera lo que ella quisiera con tal de que se _detuviera._ Había sido muy eficaz en le pasado con Kakashi.

—Eso sólo era bonito cuando tenías doce. —Le dijo.

El puchero fue acompañado por grandes y brillantes ojos y unas cejas inclinadas. Los cachorros de todo el mundo le verían con disgusto.

Y Kakashi no era tan inmune como quería pensar. Con un suspiro, asintió. —Bien. —Dijo.

Fiel a su palabra, él dejó la máscara y en lugar de eso tomó el parche. Salió de su cabeza con un solo tirón, exponiendo su sharingan, y con lentos y deliberados momentos, él dobló la tira de cuero y lo dejó en la mano de Sakura. La chica se sonrojó ¡Él de verdad estaba haciéndole un striptease!

Cuando su dedo índice se volvió a posar en su máscara de nuevo, Sakura sintió un aguijonazo de pánico momentáneo ¿Y si terminaba decepcionada por lo que veía? ¿Qué tal si había idealizado tanto su cara que la verdadera no le hacía justicia a aquellas expectativas? ¿Qué tal si él de verdad era feo?

Pero antes de que pudiera formarse más dudas, la máscara descendió por debajo de su barbilla y la cara de su maestro estaba desnuda frente a ella por primera vez desde que le conocía.

Todo se volvió silencioso en la cabeza de Sakura.

Con el ceño medio fruncido, alzó la mano con lentitud y hundió los dedos en el cabello que le caía a cada lado de la cabeza. Ignoró la peculiar mirada que él le dio y simplemente comenzó a acomodar los rugosos mechones alrededor de su cara. Sus frías yemas se deslizaron a través de su cuero cabelludo, mientras desenredaba cabello que probablemente no había estado cerca de un cepillo en más de trece años. Cuando terminó se sentó de nuevo y lo examinó.

Entonces la risa salió de ella como agua de un manantial. El color explotó dentro de sus mejillas y le apuntó con el dedo en un gesto infantil. —¡Jah! —Chilló en alto. —¡ _Lo sabía!_

Kakashi estaba desconcertado. —¿Sabías qué?

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, _lo sabía_! —Se había levantado y estaba trepando por las pacas de heno para tomar al granjero por los hombros. —Granjero-san ¿Tengo razón, no es cierto? —Preguntó casi gritando. —¿No es ese hombre de ahí atrás una de las más hermosas cosas que ha visto?

El conductor echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro con curiosidad a la chica y entonces a Kakashi, quien parecía que quería saltar del carro y dejar que la tierra se lo tragara. El viejo granjero se sonrojó un poco y volvió la vista al camino, murmurando algo para sí mismo.

Sakura saltó de nuevo a la caja donde Kakashi estaba, manteniendo una impresionante imitación de cierto idiota rubio. —¡Lo ves, lo ves, lo ves! —Se sentó delante de él. —¡ _Y tienes_ una verruga!

—Es un lunar. —Le corrigió con calma.

Sakura picó felizmente el lugar donde estaba (a tres centímetros a la izquierda de su nariz). —¡Y es _tan bonito!_ —Se río. —¿Ahora, por qué quieres cubrir _esto?_

Kakashi le miró planamente, la misma mirada que le había dado cientos de veces en el pasado, pero esta vez significaba algo completamente diferente. Sus labios estaban torcidos en una ligera sonrisa, ¿Cuántas veces en el pasado habría sonreído así y ella no lo había atestiguado? —Tengo alergias. —Dijo alzando los hombros.

Sakura devoró la forma en que sus labios se movían cuando hablaba, pese al hecho de que acababan de soltar una completa mentira. —Si tuvieras alergias, no estarías sentándote entre todo este heno. —Le recordó.

—Ah… bueno. Soy un hipocondríaco, verás. Todos esos gérmenes invisibles…

Probablemente otra mentira. Sakura no creía que él le diría en al algún momento _por qué_ usaba una máscara. Pero por ahora estaba satisfecha de saber que se escondía detrás de ella. Sonriendo con amplitud, ella dijo: —Gracias, sensei.

—No es nada realmente, Sakura. —Le dijo con un poquito de vergüenza. Era extraño ver su expresión por completo luego de ver solamente una pequeña esquina de toda ella por tanto tiempo. Pero la imagen completa hacia que las sonrisas falsas fueran un poquito más obvias.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. —No, lo es todo. —Le dijo. —Gracias.

Su sonrisa se relajó y se hizo algo genuina. Sakura casi se deshace en risas de nuevo. Su sonrisa era tan perezosa e indolente como sus ojos.

Era tan increíblemente _Kakashi._

Unos segundos pasaron en los que solo se sonrieron como tontos el uno al otro.

 _De verdad es muy guapo… posiblemente mucho más que Sasuke…_

—¡De acuerdo! —Juntó las manos para romper el hechizo y se movió para sentarse en el heno. —Si quieres el masaje, siéntate aquí. —Dijo, golpeando la paja de heno entre sus rodillas.

Él se volvió a poner la máscara, sacó el libro y en momentos todo volvió a la normalidad. Sólo que ahora una sonrisa secreta estaba puesta en los labios de Sakura.

¡No podía esperar a llegar a casa y contarle a Naruto y Sasuke sobre esto! Si convertirse jounin antes que ellos había sido suficiente como para ponerlos verdes de envidia, entonces definitivamente esto los liquidaría.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

Como nota general, alguien en tumblr apuntó que el término kunoichi ha sido mal utilizado como el femenino para ninja. Kunoichi se refiere a un hombre o mujer que 'utiliza el sexo como herramienta o para cumplir con su misión'. No importa si es de parte de una mujer hacia un hombre, sino puede ser hombre a hombre o mujer a mujer o hombre a mujer. Regularmente se comete el 'error' porque 'Kunoichi' y 'onna' (mujer) se escriben con el mismo número de trazos, pero que se refiere no al sexo femenino, sino al rol pasivo. (El usuario apunta al Bansenshukai como su fuente.)

Aunque por ahí hay una versión que dice que kunoichi viene de '1 de 9' (kyu-no-ichi) y que es por la cantidad de orificios en el cuerpo femenino (el 1 viene a ser por la vagina)...

 **¡Hola de nuevo!** Perdón por no responder a sus mensajes hasta ahora... (bueno, mañana respondo a los usuarios con cuenta). La semana pasada fue mi entrega final y ayer me dieron la noticia de que aprobé el curso, lo que significa que me he títulado (AL FÍN, LUEGO DE TODO ESTE TIEMPO) y ahora estoy a espera de la fecha de la ceremonia ¡Muchas gracias por su infinita paciencia!

Por cierto, veo a muchos lectores nuevos. **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y comentarios ^^~** **Lizzie,** ya leí tu mensaje ¡Te prometo responder mañana! En serio me da gusto que estés bien.

 **Mikki:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el fic :)

 **Tina:** Espero que mi traducción le haga justicia al original, aunque no sea una de mis obras favoritas de Silver tiene lo suyo y espero que quienes no hayan leído la historia les guste. Gracias por leer esta nueva versión :)

 **Rosa Tapia:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por pasarte y leer 'esta versión' de la versión en español. Ya encontré la primera traducción y sip, vi que no está terminada, pero no te preocupes, yo acabaré esta (aunque me tarde.) La verdad este fic tiene sus momentos y que bueno que te hayas subido al KakaSaku por él, ojalá te guste mi trabajo.

 **Tifakxt:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Tenía mucho tiempo sin responder a tus mensajes, pero sin cuenta sólo puedo hacerlo a través de las actualizaciones. Me alegra tenerte de nuevo por acá. Te mando un abrazo :D

 **Gab:** Tarde pero seguro, ¡Espero que puedas leer el segundo capítulo de la historia y te guste! Gracias por pasarte y leer.

Por cierto, hoy empieza el mes KakaSaku en tumblr, FF y A03, espero que puedan pasarse por los sitios y vean el contenido que han creado los diferentes artistas del fandom.

 **¡Les mando un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer!**


	3. En el que una lección es impartida

**¡Hola!**

Disculpen la hora de la actualización. Por favor, lean las advertencias porque este capítulo incluye una escena que no a todos gustará y puede incomodar a otros. **EN SERIO, lean las advertencias.**

Nos leemos allá abajo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Duty Before Honor_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

Escena de tocamiento no consentido.

OoC en algunos momentos

* * *

 **El deber antes que el honor**

 **Capítulo 3: En el que una lección es impartida**

 _No sabemos por qué estamos peleando,_

 _Me dicen que es por una causa valiosa,_

 _Ninguna causa podría serlo tanto._

* * *

El masaje, Sakura sintió, no duró tanto como debió de hacerlo. Para empezar, veinte minutos apenas era tiempo suficiente como para arañar la superficie de todos los nudos en los músculos de los hombros de Kakashi. Desconocía si esos nudos eran debido a la vida dura de patear traseros o simplemente por pasar mucho tiempo en una postura tan horrible. Sakura no lo sabía, sin embargo, le aconsejó no jorobarse tanto.

Había algo terriblemente relajante en el hecho de hundir sus dedos en los músculos de alguien más. Su masoquista interna disfrutaba de sentir los crujidos y los _pop_ debajo de sus manos y escuchar los gruñidos de placer y dolor que venían de sus pacientes. No que Kakashi hubiera gruñido. Él continuaba leyendo como si nada mientras ella atacaba sus hombros, aunque de vez en cuando dejaba salir un suspiro, señalándole que había dado en el punto justo. Cualquier tipo de aprobación que viniera de Kakashi, no importaba que tan discreto, era algo que debía ser atesorado, y Sakura no podía hacer más que sonreír. Concentrarse en enderezar sus músculos ayudaba a mantener su mente alejada de la misión que tenía enfrente.

Pero pronto llegaron al fin del camino. Con el granjero yendo al sur a un punto mercantil y ella y Kakashi necesitando ir al este, separaron sus caminos. Agradecieron profusamente al hombre por haberlos llevado tan lejos, pero él parecía más feliz de poder ver finalmente sus espaldas. Aparentemente, el comentario de Sakura sobre llenar su cuerpo de drogas había roto su frágil relación.

Aunque era entendible...

Los dos jounin se movieron al bosque, Sakura se movió con facilidad sobre el suelo irregular, evitando pisar las rocas y ramas como si estuviera esquivando ropa sucia en su habitación. Pero fue cuestión de tiempo para que Kakashi dijera que necesitaban detenerse.

Sakura intentó mantener a raya el malestar en su estómago. No dijo nada mientras se ponía sus pequeñas sandalias y se quitaba la funda de los shuriken de alrededor de su muslo. Observó con la boca cerrada mientras desaparecía en la mochila de Kakashi. Ahora sólo tenía sus manos desnudas y jutsu para defenderse a sí misma –no eran defensas que debieran ser tomadas a la ligera, _pero…_ Hubiera preferido tener algo afilado en sus manos para cuando enfrentara al notorio pervertido.

—¿Estás bien? —Kakashi le preguntó.

Sakura asintió firmemente, consciente de que estaba muy pálida como para combinar con su obi. Se movió de nuevo entre los árboles con un paso ligeramente más vacilante que antes. Kakashi alejó su libro y le siguió con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Sakura le veía de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que le estaba siguiendo (aunque debía estar lisiado si no pudiera seguirle el paso con _esas_ sandalias que estaba usando). Era asombroso. Incluso cuando el libro estaba guardado y estaba prestando atención, él _todavía_ parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

El aire en el bosque era incómodamente caliente y pegajoso, y la humedad estaba haciendo cosas extrañas a su largo cabello. Si no se estaba rizando entonces le picaba en la espalda, o caía sin gracia sobre su rostro. Su caminar estaba siendo difícil por los zapatos que no le quedaban y su pie estaba comenzando a doler de nuevo. El hecho de que se estaba acercando cada vez más a la misión más terrible que le pudieran haber asignado no hacía nada para apaciguar su humor.

Cada paso traía otra nube negra sobre su cabeza.

—¿Sakura?

—¿Qué? —Respondió irritada, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello. Nada de esto era culpa de Kakashi. No tenía derecho a tomarla contra él, y la última cosa que necesitaba justo ahora era ponerse en contra de quien estaba intentando apoyarla. Ella se dio la vuelta con lentitud y respiró profundo. —¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con suavidad.

Si Kakashi notó su mal humor, fue lo suficientemente sabio como para no mencionarlo. —Necesitamos tomar un descanso. —Dijo con simpleza.

Encontraron la base de un árbol razonablemente seco en la cual sentarse, una que tenía grandes raíces que salían torcidas del suelo y tan gruesas que cada una parecía un banquito. Kakashi le dio otra ración de comida y comieron en relativo silencio. Le estaba dando la espalda, no queriendo ofrecerle otro vistazo de su rostro. Le confundía el _por qué_ estaba escondiendo su cara ahora, especialmente luego de habérsela mostrado horas atrás.

Aunque ahora no tenía la cabeza para preguntarse sobre sus hábitos. La misión estaba ocupando mucho espacio en su cabeza como para que quedara algo que ocupar en sus misterios como las máscaras y las sonrisas indolentes que se escondían detrás.

Kakashi terminó su comida primero (siempre había sido un comedor veloz) y se inclinó contra el árbol en contemplativo silencio mientras esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo. Pero iba para largo. El apetito de Sakura se había desvanecido, dejándole con una expresión sombría mientras picoteaba las sencillas bolas de arroz.

—Tienes que comer.

Sakura torció el gesto al oírlo. Lo _sabía._ Un ninja necesitaba comer apropiadamente para mantener la energía y aguante. Un ninja hambriento no duraba tanto como uno bien alimentado. El problema era que, de hecho, vomitaría si daba otro mordisco. Su estómago estaba haciendo tanto ruido como el que había en su cabeza.

Tal vez Kakashi lo sintió, porque no la obligó como normalmente hubiera hecho. En lugar de eso se sentó con lentitud y estiró sus brazos enfrente de él. —¿Quieres revisar de nuevo a la misión? —Preguntó silenciosamente.

Esa era la última cosa que quería hacer. Prefería meterse los dedos en las orejas y comenzar a tararear el himno nacional del País del Fuego antes de pensar en lo que tenía que hacer. Pero eso no sería muy maduro o profesional de parte de un jounin. Esta era su primera misión con su mentor como compañero… no había manera en que se acobardara frente a él.

Así que asintió con rigidez y él comenzó a explicar el plan trazado.

—La primera cosa que haremos será internarnos. —Dijo, marcando con el dedo índice un punto. —Es probable que seamos interceptados antes de que lleguemos al feudo donde o seremos escoltados por el resto del camino o hagan que nos retiremos.

Sakura casi esperaba que pasara lo último.

—La historia es que soy un ninja fugitivo que está trabajando para una familia rica de una de las aldeas que está creciendo al este. Vine para negociar su cooperación en una operación de dudosa legalidad que se hará el próximo mes. Diré que necesito desesperadamente su pericia y experiencia en el tema. Tú eres una chica que recogí en una de las áreas devastadas por la guerra en el País de la Niebla. No tienes padres, ni dinero, nada ¿Entiendes?

—Entendido. —Murmuró, mirando al suelo mientras sus dedos se enterraban en las raíces del tronco en el que estaba sentada.

—No necesitas saber los detalles de la misión por la que estoy _negociando._ —Kakashi continuó. —Eso es preocupación mía. Pero _tu_ problema es Matsura. Es fuerte, experimentado y tiene un buen ojo para todo. Sé que eres una jounin muy capaz, Sakura, pero quiero que seas extra cuidadosa alrededor de este tipo. Tengo el presentimiento de que seremos separados la mayor parte del tiempo que pasemos en su territorio. El que no esté ocupado tendrá que hacer una búsqueda discreta para encontrar la reliquia. Tiene que haber hombres alrededor de los edificios, así que tendremos que movernos con cuidado. Si te atrapan, sabes cómo proceder.

—¿Me hago bolita y finjo estar muerta? —Adivinó en voz baja.

—Corres. —Le corrigió. —Tan rápido como puedas. Y grita, si es posible, así sabré si debo de empezar a correr también. Ahora, el objeto que estamos buscando es-

—Un jarrón pintado con oro real y con una incrustación de un solo diamante azul. —Sakura dejó salir gruñonamente. Había memorizado esto la noche anterior. Sabía que Kakashi estaba checando que todo estuviera en orden, pero sus nervios le estaban poniendo impaciente y gruñona. —El cliente dijo que la reconoceríamos porque tiene el dibujo de un gallo en uno de los lados.

—Correcto. —Kakashi asintió. —Aunque no me sorprendería si el diamante ya no está… pero eso no nos importa. —Su rostro enmascarado se inclinó hacia ella, pero Sakura estaba viendo sus propias rodillas como para darse cuenta. —¿Estás segura de que estás lista para esto?

Sakura levantó las manos, molesta. —¡Sí! —Respondió exasperada. —Dios, ¿Por qué sigues preguntándome eso?

Kakashi no respondió. Simplemente se dio la vuelta, sus codos descansando sobre sus muslos mientras torcía un mechón de cabello en sus dedos. Tal comportamiento casual le enojaba. Su boca estaba diciendo una cosa, pero su corazón gritaba otra. De verdad que no quería que él dejara de preguntarle si estaba lista… quería que se la llevara a casa.

Sakura se arrepintió. —Lo siento… estoy un poco nerviosa. —Se disculpó en silencio. —No quería gritarte.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Es perfectamente entendible.

—Es que nunca he hecho nada de esto antes. —Balbuceó, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse de nuevo.

—Siempre hay una primera vez. —Respondió con aire cool. —Aunque eso no lo hace más fácil.

Sakura le miró, suplicante. —Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que debo hacer.

Kakashi parpadeó hacia ella. La mano que había estado jugando con el mechón cayó mientras parecía contener el aliento. De pronto lo soltó mientras hablaba. —Bueno… dijiste que tenías experiencia. Ve desde ese punto, supongo.

Sakura quería morderse la lengua y arrancársela ¡ _No tenía ninguna experiencia!_ Pero no podía decírselo a Kakashi o sabría que había mentido en la oficina de Tsunade. Y mientras que mentir sobre sus habilidades no era que podría quitarle el sueño, sabía que en cuanto le confesara aquello a Kakashi, probablemente la enviaría de vuelta a casa. Y mientras que era algo tentador, sabía que no sería capaz de vivir con ello. Ya podía imaginarse todos los chismes que vendrían por eso (muchos de los cuales –probablemente- vendrían directo de la boca de Ino-Cerda)

 _Tuvieron que enviarla de vuelta porque no tuvo las agallas de hacerlo._

 _No sabe cómo complacer a un hombre._

 _No debieron haberla hecho jounin._

 _¡Imaginen! ¡Sigue virgen con diecisiete! Es para reírse._

Se mordió el labio para evitar el gruñido que estaba en su garganta. Sakura enterró la cabeza en sus brazos. Se había pasado. Ni siquiera había conseguido su primer beso. Y ahora se suponía que tenía que invitar a un extraño a tocar y probar su cuerpo. Dio un temblor involuntario.

—¿Todavía tienes la droga, cierto? —Kakashi le preguntó casualmente, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba a nada de hacerse bolita y comenzar a mecerse.

—Justo aquí. —Sakura golpeó el frente de su obi.

—Te aconsejo que lo pongas en cualquier parte que él quiera tocar o, uh, besar. —Kakashi le dijo, aclarándose la garganta con cada verbo incómodo. —Recomiendo alrededor de los pechos y en el interior de los muslos.

Sakura se desmoronó ligeramente. —Oh, _dios…_

—¿Tal vez un poquito en tus hombros? —Kakashi se preguntó en voz alta. —Ah, no te olvides de lavarte las manos luego de aplicártelo. No podemos permitirnos que duermas en el trabajo.

Sakura intentó ser valiente. Intentó asentir de manera confiada, e una forma que dijera Puedo-hacer-cualquier-cosa al estilo de Naruto. Intentó convencerse así misma de que ocupar su cuerpo de esta forma no eran muy diferente a usarlo para pelear. Realmente lo intentó.

Estaba a cinco segundos de soltarse a llorar.

Afortunadamente, Kakashi usó esos cinco segundos con sabiduría. —Aplica la droga entonces. —Le dijo, levantándose. —Tengo que responder la llamada de la naturaleza.

Estaba desapareciendo entre los árboles cuando la primera lágrima se escapó de la esquina del ojo de Sakura. Ella la talló con furia, molesta consigo misma por dejar que esto le afectara. La mayoría de las kunoichi hacían este tipo de misiones en algún punto de sus vidas, y si ella era la mitad de buena que Tsunade como pensaba serlo, entonces sería capaz de hacerlo y sn queja alguna.

Aunque… tenía la esperanza de que si alguna vez le daban este tipo de misión hubiera sido en otro momento de su vida. Un punto en el que _no_ fuera una completa virgen. Todas esas esperanzas y fantasías que había tenido desde que era una niña sobre primeros besos y primeras veces estaban a punto de ser rotas, sólo porque un cretino no guardó bien su copa.

Sakura se secó los ojos con dureza, y destapó el pequeño frasquito, rociando unas cuantas gotas en sus yemas. Echando un vistazo en el entorno, se aseguró que Kakashi estuviera todavía respondiendo a su llamada, así que con rapidez se metió la mano por debajo del yukata.

Se sintió ligeramente idiota por estar sentada en el medio del bosque, tallándose los pechos. Pero Sakura no podía quejarse. No había forma en que alguien pegara los labios en sus pechos sin caer en un pequeño coma. Lo que quedaba del frasco debía de terminar en sus muslos. Sakura no estaba muy segura de por qué un hombre le besaría ahí, así que prefirió ponerse arriba de las rodillas.

—Probablemente necesita estar más arriba que eso.

Sakura saltó asustada. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Kakashi saliendo de los arbustos detrás de ella. —¡No deberías hacer eso! —Chilló, apretándose el yukata alrededor de las piernas.

—Lo siento. —No sonaba sincero. —Pero de cualquier forma, tal vez quieras poner esa cosa más arriba.

El color se extendió en la cara de Sakura. —Hombres…—Murmuró molesta mientras se daba la vuelta y se abría el yukata para obedecerlo. —Todos son unos puercos…—Comenzó a frotarse el líquido a la mitad del muslo.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo. —Dijo. —Pero ponlo más arriba.

¿Cómo demonios se había dado cuenta? Sakura puso los ojos en blanco antes de meter la mano entre sus piernas. Las puntas de sus dedos casi tocaban el borde de sus pantaletas. —¿Satisfecho? —Preguntó con la voz plana.

—Mm.

Finalizó rápidamente y volvió a acomodarse la ropa. Kakashi mantuvo la botella de agua sobre sus manos para que se quitara los restos del veneno antes de tirar el frasquito cerca de un arbusto cercano. Sakura frunció el ceño por todo y nada. —Entonces —Dijo finalmente. —¿Deberíamos movernos? —Estaba ya acicalada y _lista_ para irse. Francamente estaría decepcionada si no se encontraba a Matsura tan pronto como fuera posible. Una chupada a su rodilla y él estaría fuera del camino.

Por supuesto, seguro que esto no sería tan sencillo como lo había puesto, pero una chica podía soñar.

Pero Kakashi le estaba dando una perezosa mirada que le estaba poniendo terriblemente incómoda. Su ojo expuesto iba de arriba abajo en su cuerpo, de la cabeza a sus pechos y de ahí a la cadera y tobillos. Probablemente estaba escudriñando su apariencia para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden –que parecía una niña de catorce sobre la que no debían preocuparse ¿Pero tenía que verla así?

De pronto él se sentó de nuevo contra el tronco, como si el viento le hubiera detenido. —Vamos bien de tiempo. —Le dijo. —Podemos descansar un rato más. —Él giró la cabeza y no la volvió a ver.

Cualquier retraso era perfectamente bienvenido en la agenda de Sakura. Se obligó a descansar y se sentó cerca de él, tan cerca como para sentir el calor que irradiaba a través de su ropa pero no tan cerca como para tocarlo. Sakura dejó caer su cabeza sobre el tronco y cerró los ojos mientras los sonidos del bosque le rodeaban.

Esperó que Kakashi aclarara su mente y pensara sobre su agenda. Esperó a que se levantara, golpeara sus manos y comenzara a apresurarla para que se movieran al feudo y corriera a los brazos del pervertido ninja. Pero eso no pasó ¿Cuánto llevaban sentados ahí? Lo suficiente como para que el cielo comenzara a oscurecerse al menos. Lo suficiente como para que la cabeza de Sakura comenzara a deslizarse hasta conectar con el hombro de Kakashi –sólo para volverse a levantar con un bufido al darse cuenta de que estaba comenzando a roncar.

La sexta vez que lo hizo, Kakashi se río.

Sakura frunció el ceño malhumoradamente. —No puedo evitarlo. —Se defendió, tallándose los ojos para evitar que se cerraran de nuevo. —¿No deberíamos movernos ya? —Preguntó. —Hemos estado aquí al menos una hora.

—Lo sé. —Respondió perezosamente.

—Vamos tarde.

—No nos están esperando. —Apuntó. —¿Cuál es tu prisa?

Sakura dijo que tenía un punto. No tenía que apresurarse. Justo ahora no quería nada más que ponerse en posición fetal contra el tronco e irse a dormir, olvidarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con copas y de hombres estúpidos. Y que si a Kakashi no le importaba, entonces a ella tampoco. —Entonces es así como sucede.

—¿Qué sucede así? —Él giró la cabeza para verla.

—El como siempre llegas tarde. —Sakura dijo, extendiendo los brazos sobre su cabeza con un bostezo. —Lo haces lucir como algo muy sencillo.

—El truco es dejarse llevar mientras piensas en otra cosa. —Le explicó.

—Ah. —Murmuró con un asentimiento sabiondo, como si le hubiera impartido conocimiento especial de un verdadero maestro. —¿Tengo que dar por hecho que te gusta mantener a tu nuevo equipo esperando tanto como hacías con nosotros?

Kakashi se puso un tanto rígido. —Oh…

—¿Qué? —Sakura le miró entre la tenue luz.

—Um…—Kakashi miró a las copas de los árboles con cierta pena. —Bien… estoy seguro de que ellos ya lo habrán descubierto y están en casa en este momento.

Sakura puso una mano sobre su frente. —¿…Arreglaste una sesión de entrenamiento con ellos hoy, no es cierto? —Adivinó.

—Esta mañana. —Admitió.

Sakura se sorprendió a si misma soltándose a reír. —Kakashi-Sensei, eres el peor profesor que ha existido.

—No mientras Gai siga respirando. —Le recordó.

Se metieron en otro silencio. Sakura evitó bostezar mientras veía el último rayo de sol detrás de los árboles. Se acomodó contra el tronco y se estiró el frente del yukata. El veneno estaba haciendo que la tela se le pegara a la piel…

Con suerte, Matsura no lo notaría.

Sakura dejó salir un depresivo suspiro.

—Entonces, —Kakashi comenzó. —¿…Cómo están mis dos peores estudiantes?

Sakura miró su perfil, tratando de leer su expresión. Una tarea algo difícil cuando él no le estaba viendo. Pero al menos había preguntado por el resto de su antiguo equipo, lo que le contentó un poco. —Están bien, creo. —Dijo sinceramente. —Sasuke está frustrado. Sigue retando a Naruto, lo que hace que Naruto se frustre porque sigue perdiendo contra un genin. Lo último que supe es que Naruto tenía veinticinco victorias y veinticuatro derrotas.

—Ahh. —Kakashi suspiró. —La belleza de la juventud…

Sakura torció el gesto. —Naruto sigue retando a Sasuke a tontas competencias de comer ramen para mantener su puntaje.

—Es bueno saber que son buenos amigos ahora.

Sakura torció la nariz. Él _sabría eso_ si pasara un poco más de tiempo con ellos. —Bien… No estoy segura de sí su relación puede ser definida como 'amistad'. —Agregó, sus cejas moviéndose hacia Kakashi. —¿Sabes qué quiero decir…?

Por su mirada plana, se dio cuenta de que no. —¿Perdón? —Preguntó.

Sakura levantó la cabeza. —¿No escuchaste lo que sucedió en el campo de entrenamiento tres hace unos meses?

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. —¿Qué pasó?

Sakura resolló maravillada ¡Kakashi _no sabía!_ ¡Esto era grandioso! Esto era como encontrar un viejo libro para colorear de su infancia y ver que había un dibujo en blanco. Había creído que había hecho llegar el chisme tan lejos como había podido –que no había nadie más a quién contarlo. No podía esperar a sacar sus crayones. —¡No puedo creer que nadie te lo haya dicho! —Sonrió. —¡ _Todo el mundo_ en Konoha lo sabe!

Él le dio una mirada de sufrimiento. —¿Sabe qué?

Sakura se mordió el labio, contenta por el aire frío y ligero que había enmudecido el sonrojo que estaba expandiéndose en sus mejillas. —Bueno, yo no estaba ahí. Fue Neji quien lo vio todo. Dice que estaba entrenando en el área cuatro, escuchando a Sasuke y Naruto combatiendo en la tres. Sabes cómo son esos dos cuando pelean: crash, bang, pequeñas aldeas y montañas salen volando, ese tipo de cosas. Pero dice que se dio cuenta que las cosas estaban poniéndose un poco más ruidosas e intensas de lo normal. El suelo estaba temblando un montón. Entonces de pronto todo se silenció y Neji se preocupó. Pensó que se habían pasado y matado el uno al otro, así que se movió a investigar, ¿Adivinas qué encontró?

El ojo de Kakashi se abrió. —¿No quieres decir que…?

—Estaban el uno sobre el otro. Besuqueándose en el cráter que habían hecho. —Esa era la versión ligeramente editada de los hechos. De acuerdo a algunas personas, el par estaba haciendo mucho más que eso. —Neji fue obligado a callar… así que naturalmente la Aldea entera lo sabe ahora. Neji le dijo a TenTen, quien le dijo a Ino, quien le contó a _todo el mundo._ Naruto y Sasuke no han dicho nada sobre ello –ni siquiera a mí, así que todo el mundo tiene su propia versión de los eventos y han alimentado el rumor.

Kakashi parpadeó. —No tenía idea…

—No creo que Naruto o Sasuke estén muy enterados de lo que pasó tampoco… —Le dijo.

—Pero pensé que Naruto seguía encaprichado contigo.

Sakura sonrió con timidez. —Esa es la palabra clave. El día que me dijo que no me metiera entre la rivalidad que tenía con Sasuke, fue el día en que me di cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke eran más fuertes que lo que sentía por mí, incluso si era más una enemistad que una amistad en ese entonces.

—¿Y qué hay de Sasuke? —Preguntó en silencio. —Pensé que estabas enamorada de él.

Para ser honesta, lo seguía estando. —No fue tan malo. —Le dijo con una sonrisa forzada. —Es mejor perder un chico por otro chico. Al menos de esa forma puedes convencerte de que no había nada que pudieras hacer para atraerlo. Es mejor que perderlo por alguien como Ino. —Sakura suspiró. —Por cierto, ella estaba devastada.

Kakashi suspiró con gravedad. —Los niños de estos días crecen muy rápido. —Murmuró. —Estoy seguro de que no era así en mis días.

—¿Oh? —Ella alzó una ceja en su dirección. —¿Cómo era cuando tenías diecisiete?

—¿Hm? Oh…—Se rascó la barbilla. —Ese fue el año en que la guerra terminó… creo. Había un montón de fiesta. El sake estuvo involucrado. —Se detuvo, intentando recordar. —Fue un periodo muy borroso de mi vida. —Finalizó con vaguedad.

Sakura hubiera dado un brazo y ambas piernas para ver al Kakashi de diecisiete años arrojar toda precaución al viento para celebrar con un montón de alcohol. Ver eso hubiera sido mucho mejor que ver su rostro desnudo (ya que había completado esta meta necesitaba algo más grande y mejor con lo cual obsesionarse –y rápido.) Simplemente no podía imaginarse al estoico y holgazán hombre a un lado de ella ponerse borracho y olvidar un entero año de su existencia.

Aunque también era posible que estuviera bromeando.

—Emborracharse es algo que todos los diecisiete añeros hacen bien, aparentemente. —Continuó con alegría. Sakura frunció el ceño, preguntándose si había algo detrás de esas palabras. Si lo había, él no se detuvo a que permeara en ella. —¿Cómo está Ino, por cierto?

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Bien. Ha estado robando mi guardarropa recientemente.

—Siempre está con ese chico listo, ¿No es cierto? —Continuó apacible. —¿Shikamaru, correcto? ¿Lo has visto recién?

¿Por qué el repentino interés? Sakura frunció el ceño. —No, no le he visto en una semana o así.

—Es gracioso. —Kakashi se dio la vuelta para darle una penetrante mirada. —Porque choqué con él la otra noche y me dijo que _te vio_ en un bar treinta segundos antes.

Ahí estaba eso escondido. Sakura suavizó su expresión y fingió desinterés. —¿Shikamaru te dijo que estaba en un bar…? — _Mataría_ al pequeño chismoso…

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. —De hecho, no. Te vi yéndote con Ino. Sólo convencí a Shikamaru de que me dijera qué había sucedido.

Sakura se puso fría. Vagamente recordaba haber dado vuelta en su asiento en la barra y hacerle una propuesta a todo el que estuviera en el establecimiento. La habitación se había puesto de cabeza en ese punto e Ino le había dejado en casa. Seguramente Shikamaru no había escuchado la propuesta… Seguro que no la había vendido a su viejo maestro.

Antes de echarse de cabeza a un hoyo, Sakura se contuvo. Esperó a escuchar el resto de lo que Kakashi sabía antes de hablar en su defensa. Conocía perfectamente bien a este hombre y sabía que tenía una tendencia de dejar que sus sospechosos confesaran involuntariamente antes de que él supiera incluso de qué eran culpables. Lo había visto muchas veces antes.

Se sentaron en silencio por varios minutos, ambos esperando que el otro hablara. La mente de Sakura se apresuró a armar un plan de respaldo. Incluso si Kakashi sabía lo que ella había dicho en el bar, era posible que ella pudiera convencerle de que era una broma. Una broma de una borracha y nada más.

Eventualmente, Kakashi probó ser el menos necio de los dos. Dio otro suspiro y se giró lejos de ella. —No es buena idea emborracharse antes de una importante misión, Sakura. —Le reprochó. Sonaba justo como en los viejos días cuando regañaba a Naruto por comer mucho antes de entrenar.

—Lo sé. —Dijo en silencio. —Yo sólo estaba…

—¿Estabas qué? —Le miró expectante.

Estaba tan desesperada de cumplir con los requisitos de la misión que se había atrevido a buscar que el hombre más cercano le quitara la virginidad. Era mejor que con un completo extraño; un amigo o un conocido al que pudiera encarar después. Mejor un completo extraño a un pedófilo.

Sin embargo, emborracharse fue la única manera en que ella sería capaz de encontrar el coraje para hacerlo. Y peor, había fallado.

—Estaba ansiosa por la misión. —Le dijo en silencio. Aunque técnicamente era la verdad, se seguía sintiendo como una mentira. Estaba dejando mucho fuera como para ser una respuesta honesta. —No estaba pensando…

—De acuerdo. —Kakashi puso una mano gentilmente en su hombro. Estaba caliente y era larga y le hizo querer cerrar los ojos e inclinarse contra él. —No estoy molesto.

No había mencionado nada sobre su virginidad todavía, así que Sakura se sintió segura como para continuar. —Aun así lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

—De acuerdo. —Repitió. —No soy más tu maestro, Sakura. No tienes que explicarte conmigo. Me puedes decir cuando quieras que me vaya al infierno.

Ella sonrió suavemente. —Lo tendré en mente.

Kakashi se le quedó viendo por un momento antes de conscientemente mover su mano fuera de su hombro. Sakura sintió un extraño frío sin su confort. —No me importa lo que Tsunade-Sama piense. —Dijo con lentitud. —Cualquier experiencia que tengas, no puede prepararte para una misión como esta.

—¿De verdad? —Sakura le miró con una mezcla de esperanza y miedo. Esperanza porque su virginidad no fuera una desventaja. Miedo porque era la peor forma de perderla.

—Casi nada puede. —Murmuró, recargándose contra el tronco mientras continuaba viendo su alrededor. —Y tu problema es que eres atractiva. Esta no será la última vez que te pidan usar tu cuerpo de esta forma.

Había un halago en esa frase, pero Sakura no lo apreciaba debido al contexto. Kakashi no le estaba halagando. Le estaba advirtiendo de lo que venía. Sakura sabía que tenía algunos rasgos apreciables, piel clara y una nariz derecha. Su madre se lo había dicho con frecuencia, incluso si Sasuke no los notaba (el incidente explicaba al fin por qué.) Los atributos por los que había estado contenta ahora parecían una maldición.

—Pero siempre puedes rehusarte. —Le dijo en un tono apenas más alto que un suspiro. —Nadie pensará menos de ti.

Sakura tragó con fuerza. Mientras que respetaba y admiraba a Kakashi en muchas formas, sabía que no diría mentiras blancas para reconfortarla. Los ninjas que se acobardaban con las misiones siempre eran vistos con malos ojos. Pero si era honesta, ella no quería que Kakashi la viera y pensara que no era más que una niñita asustada que estaba jugando un juego de adultos. Era una jounin, por todos los cielos. Si no podía manejar _todo_ entonces no era merecedora del título.

Y no quería renunciar en frente de Kakashi. De toda la gente, él era de quien más necesitaba el reconocimiento de que era capaz. La mayoría de las personas palidecían comparados con Naruto y Sasuke. Eran los shinobi más habilidosos y excepcionales que Sakura conocía y conocería, con los que entrenaría. Eran especiales. Eran los que la gente recordaba de cuando pensaban en el primer equipo genin de Kakashi. Ella sólo era 'la otra'. Nada especial.

No podía acobardarse en esta misión. No podía permitirse el ser débil enfrente de Kakashi…

Sakura dejó escapar su aliento en un suave suspiro. —Puedo hacerlo. —Susurró con toda la calma que podía tener luego del ataque de pánico que había estado sufriendo desde que Kakashi había dicho _'La misión comienza aquí.'_

Su antiguo mentor y maestro no dijo nada. Ella pensó haberlo visto asentir imperceptiblemente por la esquina de su ojo, pero podía haber sido el viento lo que había mecido su gris cabello. Se preguntó si su cabello había sido siempre de ese color, o si era uno de esos terribles casos de encanecimiento prematuro y lo había sufrido desde sus años de adolescente y los primeros de sus veinte. No lo sabía. No sabía mucho sobre todo lo que rodeaba a Kakashi.

¿Cómo había conseguido su famoso ojo? No se había molestado nunca en contárselo.

¿Cuál era su color favorito? Obviamente él encontraba esto demasiado trivial como para mencionarlo.

¿Dónde estaba su familia? ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Alguna vez había estado enamorado? ¿Tenía una novia? ¿Una esposa? ¿Niños?

¿Qué estaba pensando en ese preciso momento mientras veía los árboles? ¿Estaba contemplando sus determinadas palabras y estaba sorprendido por la madurez que había mostrado? ¿O se estaba preguntando si había dejado el horno encendido?

Sakura deseó que dijera algo. Cualquier cosa. Si Naruto hubiera estado ahí, él habría llenado ese feo silencio con charla sin sentido. En lugar de eso, ella simplemente podía llenarlo con sus propios miedos e inseguridades ¿Por qué Kakashi no estaba diciendo nada?

Entonces su mano le tocó la pierna.

No era un toque para reconfortarla. Sabía que esos toques eran rápidos y firmes y con frecuencia venían acompañados con una sonrisa triste. Esto no era así. El toque de Kakashi era suave, casi medio ausente mientras sus dedos vagaban a través de su muslo. La tela de su yukata era delgada, permitiéndole sentir incluso el más ligero de los toques.

Insegura, miró a Kakashi, pero su rostro ofrecía poca respuesta. Él seguía viendo los árboles como había estado haciendo desde los últimos minutos.

Su toque se hizo más atrevido. Fuertes dedos le apretaron el interior del muslo mientras su pulgar rozaba su exterior. Sakura se movió incómoda debajo de su cálida mano. Nadie le había tocado así. —Kakashi-Sensei…—Comenzó a decir con incomodidad. Su garganta se había cerrado y no sabía qué decir.

¿Lo estaba malinterpretando? No se sentía para nada como un toque inocente –era más como una caricia sensual. Pero era _Kakashi._ Él nunca… no en un millón de años…

Su mano se internó más entre sus piernas, haciendo que el aliento de Sakura se fuera. Intentó tomarle de la muñeca y detener su progreso, pero él le ignoró y continuó. —Kakashi-sensei- ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Siseó, sintiendo como se ponía más roja mientras sus dedos se acercaban peligrosamente a su entrepierna. Era vergonzoso. Más que aterrador ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

Él apretó la parte superior de su muslo con gentileza pero firmeza, haciéndole ahogarse y tratar de quitar su mano con más fuerza. Una vez más él le ignoró, y un segundo después él le estaba acariciando.

Sakura se puso rígida y sus piernas se cerraron con alarma, aunque eso sólo provocó que su mano se acercara más. No podía moverse, mucho menos respirar. Se sentó temblorosa contra el árbol viendo la mano alojada entre sus piernas. Podía sentir su dedo medio presionar sobre la yukata y sus pantaletas sobre el punto en el que su entrada estaba. Intentó volver a jalar su mano. Él respondió presionando con más fuerza, haciéndola congelarse de nuevo. En parte porque estaba muy impactada y avergonzada pero también por el temblor que había provocado su cálida mano. Si movía ese rígido dedo unos centímetros más adentro…

Sakura tragó saliva casi audiblemente.

Finalmente Kakashi le dio la cara. —¿Esto te pone incómoda? —Preguntó sin tono alguno, aunque eso pudo no haber sido una pregunta, sino el hecho más obvio del mundo.

Sakura le miró con furia, su pecho haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para mantener sus emociones dentro de ella –la más prominente de ella era la ira pura. Su respuesta era clara en sus más que brillantes ojos _¿Tú qué crees?_ —¿Por qué…?—Resolló, su voz rota con dolor.

—Porque lo que sea que estás sintiendo ahora, —Dijo Kakashi. —será cientos de veces peor cuando Matsura lo haga.

Una ola de frío cubrió a Sakura, arrancándole las intensas emociones que había experimentado y dejándole con los sentidos nublados. Su mano soltó la muñeca de Kakashi y la dejó ir. Pero la mano permaneció ahí insistentemente contra ella. Poniéndola a prueba.

Tsunade-Sama con frecuencia decía que Kakashi siempre llevaba los métodos de enseñanza un paso más lejos de lo que cualquier profesor normal haría. Tenía un punto. Pero también él. ¿Si no podía tolerarlo a _él_ tocándole, cómo demonios iba a manejar a Matsura?

Y entonces vino la amargura. Esta era la primera vez que alguien le había tocado de esta forma, qué pensar de un hombre tocándole así y él lo estaba haciendo para marcar un punto ¿Lo habría hecho si supera que seguía siendo una virgen? ¿Pensaba que estaba bien porque pensaba que ya había sido tocada así?

Su mano se retorció contra ella, haciendo que su cuerpo completo se enderezara en respuesta.

Oh, dios, se estaba humedeciendo.

Sakura cerró con fuerza los ojos y rogó porque él no se diera cuenta gracias a las capas de ropa. No estaba segura que su corazón pudiera soportar aquella vergüenza.

—¿No es placentero, verdad? —Kakashi adivinó. —Ser tocado sin permiso o sin ternura…

Eso era lo que _él_ creía. Sakura tragó con fuerza de nuevo, intentando distraerse de las extrañas sensaciones que se estaban produciendo gracias al peso de su palma. No pensaba que fuera exactamente _placentero_ (era demasiado raro para eso) pero tampoco lo calificaría como desagradable, incluso si era la cosa más incómoda a la que había sido sometida. Y ahora estaba segura de que él no estaría haciendo esto si supiera la verdad.

—Kakashi-Sensei—Comenzó a decir con la voz temblorosa. —Tengo que decirte-

Él se puso rígido y miró por encima de ella.

—No soy… um… bien, la verdad es que, _soy_ una-

La mano libre de Kakashi de pronto terminó en su mejilla y el pulgar chocó con sus labios. Sus palabras habían sido cortadas. Sakura se volvió a poner rígida cuando él giró el rostro hacia ella, presionando la boca cerca de su oreja.

—Nos están viendo. —Le advirtió en el más débil de los susurros.

Los ojos de Sakura vagaron a través del bosque, intentando localizar su audiencia, pero no encontró nada ¿Por qué no había sentido nada? ¿Kakashi de verdad siempre tenía la cabeza fría, incluso con una mano entre las piernas de uno de estudiantes?

Incluso de manera casual, la mano de Kakashi se deslizó lejos de ella. Sakura intentó mantener el mismo temple mientras se movía un par de centímetros, enderezándose la yukata y pasando una mano por su cabello mientras se aclaraba la garganta. Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza contra sus costillas y sus manos se sacudían ligeramente, incluso si él ya no le estaba tocando, las sensaciones que él había provocado en ella seguían corriendo y alojándose en su estómago.

 _Árbol, por favor, ábrete y trágame ahora…_ Ni siquiera le podía ver por la vergüenza.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua? —Kakashi le preguntó con fuerza, poniéndose de pie y abriendo su mochila. Él no esperó ni siquiera por la respuesta de Sakura antes de meter una mano-

Y sacar la funda de shuriken que le había confiscado antes.

En un suave movimiento, envió dos shuriken hacia los árboles para que chocaran con sus objetivos que resultaron ser dos troncos vacíos. Sakura observó con irritación ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de hacer eso con tanta facilidad? Ella no podía sentir a nadie…

Por un par de segundos, todo lo que pudo ser escuchado fue el martilleo residual del corazón de Sakura. Entonces, cuando estaba comenzando a pensar que Kakashi había matado a los fisgones con mortal exactitud, dos sombras se separaron de la línea de los árboles mientras un par de figuras aparecían ante ellos.

Cada uno tenía un shuriken atorado en los protectores de metal en sus brazos.

—Buen intento. —Dijo uno. —Pero fallaste.

—No estaba intentando matarlos. —Kakashi cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. —Pero están en lo correcto. Fallé. Estaba apuntando a tus bolas. Tristemente, parecen ser un objetivo demasiado pequeño…

Sakura se pasó una mano sobre el rostro. Se dio cuenta que Kakashi no estaba intentando hacer amigos aquí. Si esos eran hombres de Matsura, entonces él estaría tratando de ejercer algún tipo de dominio y reverencia sobre ellos tan pronto como sea posible. Ayudaba a acelerar las cosas cuando tenías cierto respeto por tus objetivos.

Pero insultar sus genitales probablemente no era lo que la mayoría de las personas hubiera hecho…

Sin embargo, los dos hombres no parecían afectados. —Debes ser excepcionalmente hábil si sentiste nuestra presencia. —Uno de ellos dijo. Sakura no estaba segura de quién ya que ambos usaban máscara similares a la de Kakashi, así que sólo distinguía vagos movimientos labiales. —Nos encontraste casi instantáneamente.

A esto, Kakashi dio un modesto encogimiento de hombros. —Moderadamente hábil. Pero incluso yo pude sentir su intento de voyerismo desde aquí.

Los dos hombres se movieron con culpabilidad. Sakura puso una cara de disgusto detrás de la espalda de Kakashi.

—Esta tierra es propiedad privada. —Dijo uno de ellos, aclarándose la garganta para cambiar de tema. —Tienen que irse.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. —Vine aquí buscando a alguien.

—¿Oh?

—Matsura. Tengo una petición que hacerle.

Uno de los ninjas se burló. —¡Matsura no hace favores!

Kakashi se quedó callado por un momento. Sakura observó su cabeza con cuidado mientras sus hombros descendían por un momento. Cuando habló, su voz se había vuelto más baja. —Quiero ofrecerle una exquisita recompensa.

Sakura miró a la tierra bajo sus pies. Un minuto atrás su corazón se había acelerado… y ahora se sentía increíblemente pesado. Dos pares de ojos se posaron en ella, como si estuvieran calculando su valor. Sakura suprimió la urgencia de encogerse en la sombra de Kakashi. Esta era _su_ misión después de todo.

—Bien. —Uno de ellos dijo finalmente. —Los llevaremos con Matsura personalmente. Tal vez esté interesado en tu oferta.

 _¿Eso es todo lo que soy?_ Sakura se preguntó con un suspiro interno. Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar entre el bosque. Kakashi se retrasó un poco para levantar su equipaje y ayudar a Sakura a levantarse, aunque ella expresó una duda momentánea antes de tomar su mano. Especialmente sabiendo dónde había estado esa mano apenas unos minutos atrás.

Una vez que se hubo levantado, Kakashi puso una mano con cuidado sobre su cabeza. Se quedó ahí un poco más de tiempo del que debiera, y Sakura le miró para encontrarse con un ojo apesadumbrado.

—Lo siento. —Le dijo con suavidad.

¿Lo sentía, por qué?

¿Sentía haberse referido a ella como una recompensa? ¿Lo sentía porque era demasiado tarde como para volver? ¿Sentía lo que estaba a punto de sucederle?

¿Sentía haber metido la mano entre sus piernas para dejarle en claro su punto?

Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza. —Está bien. —Le dijo, y de verdad lo decía. Por lo que fuera que se estaba disculpando, ella podía perdonarlo.

La mano de Kakashi abandonó su cabeza, rozando su espalda con ligereza mientras caía a su lado de nuevo. Más contacto innecesario. Le confundía de alguna forma, pero se dio cuenta que no le importaba. Se sentía un poquito mejor cuando su piel se encontraba con la de ella.

Sonaba tonto en su cabeza, pero era cierto.

Era casi suficiente como para que quisiera tomar su mano en la de ella y ganar un poco de su fuerza y valor a través del contacto mientras caminaban detrás de sus voyeristas guías. Casi suficiente. Sakura se contuvo, sabiendo que probablemente sería inapropiado tomarse de las manos con un superior en una misión.

Seguro era casi tan inapropiado como tocar a un subordinado en una misión, pero bueno.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias a todos por los comentarios! Realmente los disfruto ¡Gracias!

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Si hay algunos indignados y antes de que se nos lancen a la yugular, yo les advertí del tocamiento. Ahora hay algo que me gustaría aclarar y que es importante: Aunque Sakura no se sintiera enteramente convencida del toque de Kakashi, su cuerpo reacciona y es completamente normal (es algo que pasa en algunas personas durante ataques sexuales y eso les lleva muchas veces a culpabilidad, porque nadie les dice que el cuerpo no entiende que la cabeza no lo desea), no por eso quiere decir que ella lo disfrutara completamente.

Antes de que me digan _'Pero Sakura dijo...!'_ Sí, pero también está por confundida, no lo puede calificar como uno o como otro porque 1) De cierta forma era lo que quería (el ser tocada por otro antes que Matsura) pero está sin saber cómo reaccionar porque fue Kakashi 2) Si notan a lo largo del capítulo se dan pistas de que Sakura es ingenua en lo que respecta al contacto sexual, así que no sabe que es normal que reaccione su cuerpo así incluso si ella no está por completo excitada o encantada con la idea de que sea Kakashi quien le toque.

Lo aclaro porque es importante y no sólo dentro del fanfic, sino porque es información que las personas en general desconocen y los llevan a estados de depresión y/o culpabilidad luego de situaciones de este tipo.

Volviendo al fic, **hay todavía un par de escenas que no sugieren el abuso sino que lo presentan.** No es de manera tan brutal como en Scarlet Scroll pero por favor, tengan esto en consideración. Entiendo que esto puede herir a personas que han pasado por estas situaciones y lo que menos queremos es que se sientan mal por lo presentado. **De cualquier manera, repito, lean las advertencias.**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a la historia.** En esta semana enviaré (espero) a revisión con **Kakashisgf** el primer capítulo de 'Better Man' y es posible que se suba a mediados de este mes.

 **Tifakxt:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Posiblemente este capítulo responda a tu pregunta. La historia ya está traducida aunque no está completa, posiblemente por eso tengas la sensación de que ya la leíste (no está terminada y está traducida en español castellano.) Te mando un abrazo :D

 **mimi:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias a ti por leer mi trabajo de traducción, no sé si decirte que espero que te guste este cap, pero al menos que no abandones su lectura. Un abrazo :D

 **nani28** , **GeishaPax** , **Suishoka 69** , **Lizzie** y **nachi123** gracias por sus mensajes y comentarios, los respondo más tarde :D


	4. En el que la misión comienza

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Duty Before Honor_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

* * *

 **El deber antes que el honor**

 **Capítulo 4: En el que la misión comienza.**

 _Eres algo así como mi protegida y un día dirás que aprendiste todo lo que sabes de mí,_

 _Sé que dependes de mí como debería una jovencita de un guardián,_

 _Sé que me sexualizas como debería una jovencita y creo que me gusta._

* * *

El feudo no estaba tan lejos como inicialmente Sakura había imaginado, pero al menos lucía exactamente como lo había visualizado. Con edificios de gris claro y planos techos, era demasiado moderno para ser totalmente tradicional, pero demasiado viejo como para estar con los estilos actuales. Se decía que Matsura se había establecido como un ninja de elite hace más de treinta años atrás. Parecía ser que por ese tiempo el feudo había sido construido.

Les dejaron cruzar el primer par de puertas. Entonces otro. Y luego un tercero antes de que llegaran finalmente al recinto interno. Sakura intercambió una discreta mirada con Kakashi. Ambos sabían que no sería fácil entrar a este lugar sin tener una invitación. Pero si algo salía mal, no sería particularmente sencillo escapar tampoco. No con tres sets de paredes de casi diez menos de altura decoradas con alambre de púas y estacas sin conseguían pasar lo primero.

Los dos ninjas que les conducían se reunieron con un par más de hombres bien armados que estaban estacionados en la entrada de uno de los edificios más grandes. Mientras que uno de ellos se internó, presumiblemente a anunciar su llegada, el otro continuó vigilándolos.

—¿Lindo día, huh? —El guardia dijo educadamente.

Kakashi lo vio apenas, como si estuviera pensando si valía la pena responder e internarse en esta conversación vana, antes de darse cuenta que le estaba esperando. —Mm. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

El guardia no se molestó a preguntarle a Sakura su opinión del clima, por lo que ella estaba ligeramente molesta. No había sido ignorada de esta forma desde que era niña… que, en retrospectiva, era probablemente lo que quería.

Los minutos se alargaron.

Kakashi sacó su libro y se puso a hojearlo hasta encontrar la página en que se había quedado. Sakura se balanceó precariamente en una pierna mientras picaba a la más que prominente ampolla de su otro pie. El guardia hizo ruido con sus mejillas, claramente incómodo.

Finalmente el otro guardia volvió. —Matsura-Sama es un hombre muy ocupado. —Dijo con reverencia. —Pero afortunadamente viniste en tiempo oportuno. Está listo para recibir visitas en el salón. Mai te escoltará.

Abandonaron sus zapatos en el pasillo de entrada (Sakura estaba muy agradecida) y les dejaron pasar dentro bajo el cuidado de una más que mayor sirvienta. Ella los llevó por un laberinto de corredores y escaleras, pero con un paso tan tremendamente lento que los dos jounin probablemente hubieran revisado el lugar de arriba abajo y encontrado a Matsura antes de que ella pudiera finalmente llegar a la entrada del salón.

Ella golpeó la puerta de papel. —Matsura-Sama, sus visitantes están aquí.

—Que entren.

La voz que sonó desde el interior era un profundo barítono que parecía calzar con la edad y un estilo de vida rudo. Sakura tragó saliva mientras tenía unos segundos para imaginarse al hombre poseedor de esa voz. Había asumido que sería un viejo gordo de mandíbulas temblorosas y pequeños ojos que le recordarían a los de los cerdos. Aunque probablemente no, considerando que era un ninja de elite ¿Qué se suponía tenía que esperar?

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Sakura tuvo el primer vistazo de su objetivo.

Estaba sentado frente a una mesa baja con una taza de té posada en sus labios.

Viejo. Gordo. Con mucha mandíbula y pocos ojos. Fino cabello gris que caía sin gracia alguna atado sobre su espalda y una barba igualmente larga caía sobre una más que redonda barriga. Los labios que estaban sorbiendo el té eran largos y sorpresivamente húmedos, de una manera muy desagradable. Sus cejas estaban tan caídas que sus ojos apenas eran visibles.

 _Santa…_

Encajaba con su imagen mental de un viejo pervertido a la perfección.

Sakura se desesperó.

Kakashi entró primero con Sakura caminando detrás de él, manteniendo su rol de niña sumisa. Cuando él se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a Matsura, Sakura se arrodilló a unos centímetros detrás de él, a un costado. Mantuvo la vista en el suelo, pero no tenía necesidad de verlos los ojos de Matsura para sentirlos siguiéndola.

—¿A quién le debo el placer? —Preguntó en la misma ronca voz de antes.

Kakashi dio una corta y no tan respetuosa reverencia. —Mi nombre es Umino Iruka. —Y con una mano señaló a Sakura. —Y esta es Rin-Chan. Saluda, Rin-chan.

Nadie le había dicho qué hacer desde que tenía seis años. Manteniendo sus ojos firmemente en el suelo, Sakura hizo una profunda reverencia en la que casi tocaba el suelo con la frente. —Hola. —Dijo, agudizando un poco la voz y haciéndola más suave.

Matsura volvió a poner atención a Kakashi, ignorándola. —Entonces, ¿Qué te trae a mi puerta? —Preguntó. —Me han dicho que quieres pedirme un favor.

Kakashi asintió. —Así es. Perdone si sueno impetuoso, pero mi amo –la cabeza de una de las familias más ricas del este- me ha asignado una misión. Me temo que es muy difícil para manejarla yo solo, así que vengo a pedir con humildad su ayuda en esta-

—No ayudo a la gente que no conozco. —Matsura interrumpió abruptamente antes de tomar otro trago de su te. —No a menos que puedas hacer que valga mi tiempo.

El anzuelo estaba en el agua.

—Estoy dispuesto a darle la mitad de mi pago por la misión con usted. —Kakashi dijo. Sakura pudo ver que no la estaba ofreciendo a Matsura de una sola vez. —Es una cantidad considerable. Y por supuesto, está invitado a servirse con cualquier tesoro con el que nos crucemos en la misión. Sólo estoy interesado en una cosa. El resto es suyo.

Por petición de Matsura, Kakashi explicó en detalle la misión imaginaria. Contó fechas falsas, nombres y locaciones con tanta facilidad que Sakura se preguntó si el convoy lleno de tesoros que había dicho iba a llegar en la costa este el siguiente mes de verdad. Para alguien que decía mentiras tan horribles cada vez que llegaba tarde, Hatake Kakashi sabía cómo hacerlo cuando la situación lo requería. Cuando terminó, Sakura casi creía su historia, pese a saber que era una completa mentira.

Matsura escuchó con atención, entrecerrando los ojos mientras Kakashi terminaba. —Un convoy así será indudablemente custodiado por los mejores guerreros. —Apuntó. —La recompensa apenas valdría el esfuerzo.

La ceja de Kakashi se alzó en leve sorpresa. —Oh, ¿Piensa que será muy difícil para usted? —Preguntó apaciblemente.

La taza golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que casi se rompía. Matsura gruñó a Kakashi. —¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Treinta.

Otra mentira, Sakura pensó con los ojos en blanco. Kakashi tenía treinta desde dos años atrás.

—Déjame decirte algo, Umino Iruka. —Matsura gruñó. —Ya era un legendario ninja desde antes que nacieras. Estaba situando castillos en Rasen antes de que pudieras agarrar tu primer kunai. No presumas saber lo que es difícil para mí, todavía tengo que ser vencido en batalla. Un miserable convoy no es nada para mí.

Kakashi dio un ligeramente impaciente asentimiento. —Sí, sí, entonces, ¿El problema real es el pago? ¿Lo que le ofrecido no es suficiente como para despertar su interés?

—La promesa de dinero es buena. —Matsura dijo. —Pero acabamos de conocernos y no tengo una razón para confiar en ti. Es costumbre que alguien de tu posición traer un regalo de buena voluntad para cimentar relaciones y confianza.

Sus ojos pararon de nuevo en Sakura. Ella rápidamente miró sus rodillas.

—¿Por qué trajiste a esta niña? —Matsura preguntó, aunque era claro por su tono que de hecho ya sabía la razón.

Kakashi miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura, como si no tuviera interés en ella. —¿Rin-chan? Ella está viajando conmigo.

—¿Por qué? —Matsura presionó. —¿Quién es ella?

—La encontré en una de las aldeas pobres cercanas a la frontera del País de Fuego. Su familia fue arrebatada por la guerra y la hambruna, y no tenía a nadie más que cuidara de ella. Así que la traje conmigo. —Kakashi explicó. —Intento llevarla a mi aldea.

Matsura no parecía impresionado. —¿Por qué? Asumo que su presencia debe ser una carga para un hombre como tú. Seguro que alentó tu viaje hasta aquí considerablemente ¿Qué podría ofrecerme ella y que valiera la pena la molestia?

Sakura se mordió el labio. Cuando Kakashi repasaba la misión con ella, no había explicado _por qué_ se suponía que estaba viajando con él ¿Tenía una respuesta preparada?

La cabeza de Kakashi retrocedió una fracción. —Rin-Chan tiene un montón que ofrecer. Sus masajes son como el toque de un ángel en hombros adoloridos.

Esto era cierto, Sakura pensó sin modestia alguna.

—… y es muy buena con la boca. —Y para asegurarse de que todos los presentes comprendieran que decía, Kakashi agregó: —Sus chupadas son para morirse.

Sakura casi se va de espaldas. Por alguna muestra de increíble autocontrol, consiguió no ahogarse hasta la muerte y en lugar de ello se quedó viendo con fuerza a la alfombra frente a ella, era increíble que no hubiera combustionado instantáneamente. Pero todo el autocontrol en el mundo no pudo hacer que un sonrojo se extendiera por todo su rostro, aunque esto no era un problema, no estaba de más para su personaje.

Muy consciente de la grave vergüenza de Sakura, Matsura se río de corazón. —Son razones suficientes. —Concedió. —Pero seguro sabes de mi reputación, Iruka-san. Encuentro un poco difícil pensar que la trajiste aquí sólo por compañía. A menos que hagas este tipo de cosa regularmente…

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. —Está en lo correcto. _He_ oído de su reputación. Rin-Chan es mi moneda de cambio, aunque estaba esperando ofrecérsela en una manera más discreta. Obviamente nada pasa por su buen ojo.—Dijo. —Encontré a Rin-Chan en mi camino hacia aquí. Su apariencia única atrapó mi ojo… pensé que también le gustaría.

Matsura se talló una de sus papadas con un dedo gordo. —Qué considerado. Pero obviamente ya la has tenido.

Kakashi alzó sus manos con culpabilidad. —No me pude resistir. Tenía que saber si sabía tan bien como se veía.

—¿Y?

—No la hubiera traído si no fuera así.

La conversación era humillante y Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse un poco enojada ¿Qué era ella? ¿Parte del mobiliario? Hablaban como si ella no estuviera en la habitación. Como si no fuera otra cosa más que un caballo pasando de un amo a otro. Como si no fuera una persona con sentimientos y miedos.

Por supuesto, esto era actuación. Kakashi realmente no la estaba usando como moneda de cambio y tampoco era ella una huérfana indefensa. Pero ¿Cuántas otras chicas se habían sentado aquí en este lugar que de verdad _eran_ indefensas y necesitaban ayuda y no tenían otra opción que hacer lo que ellos decidieran? ¿Cuántas chicas había llevado Matsura a su cama? ¿Cuán real habría sido su miedo y vulnerabilidad comparados con la de ella?

Sólo unas pocas personas habían tenido el honor de ganarse el odio puro y no adulterado de Sakura. Orochimaru era una, por lo que había hecho pasar a Sasuke. Itachi era otra… también por lo que le había hecho pasar a Sasuke. Sasuke era el tercero, por lo que él mismo se había hecho pasar.

Matsura había conseguido el cuarto lugar en su lista, por todo lo que le había hecho a las otras chicas en su posición y por lo que posiblemente le haría a ella después.

(Casualmente, Kakashi venía al lugar número cinco por intentar romper de manera efectiva todos los lazos que tenía con su antiguo equipo. Mientras que Sakura podía perdonar un poco de acoso en el bosque, no podía perdonarle _eso.)_

Sakura salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Matsura se levantó. Para un ninja de elite seguro no era muy ligero. Tenía que ser de elite para poder sobreponerse a ese punto débil que era su propio cuerpo. Pero una vez que se enderezó, llamó a Sakura con la mano de manera impaciente. —Levántate para que pueda verte, niña.

Sakura lanzó una breve mirada a Kakashi y lo vio encogerse hombros y asentir. Se puso de pie y con cuidado se paró dócilmente mientras Matsura se movió alrededor de la mesa para examinarla.

El hombre era enorme en todas dimensiones aparentemente, era casi tan alto como Kakashi y con facilidad la superó. Estaba tan cerca de Sakura que podía oler el té que había estado bebiendo y lo que también pudo haber sido sake. Había débiles gotas en el frente de su ropa. Sakura se preguntó como tal hombre había ganado el título de legendario ninja e incluso un rango S.

Una grande y redonda mano cubierta en callos le tomó por la barbilla, poniéndola rígida por el contacto no solicitado. Matsura le movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera examinándola de todos los ángulos posibles e incluso bajó su labio inferior para revisarle los dientes. Sakura mantuvo los ojos en el suelo. Ahora sabía lo que era ser tratada como un pedazo de carne. No era nada para este hombre. No era más que otro entretenimiento barato para pasar el rato. La veía de la misma forma en que Kakashi probablemente veía sus libros.

Mala, _mala asociación…_

—¿Está limpia? —Matsura le preguntó a Kakashi, de la misma forma en que alguien hubiera preguntado si un caballo había sido calzado.

—Lo está. —Kakashi murmuró, sin mirar a ninguno de ellos.

Sakura parpadeó confundido. Luego de todo un día caminando por el bosque y sentándose en carretas llenas de heno, pensaba que estaba un poco mugrosa de hecho…

—¿Qué edad tiene? —Matsura preguntó de nuevo.

Kakashi lo miró esta vez. —Catorce. —Estaba observando a Matsura con cuidado, como si estuviera intentando calcular su reacción.

Sakura observó también al hombre, y vio que levantaba una de sus pesadas cejas. —Floreció temprano, ya veo.

Al menos se la creyó, porque entonces se dio la vuelta y gritó hacia la puerta cerrada. —¡Yushio!

La puerta se deslizó para abrirse y un guardia se paró ahí, esperando órdenes. —¿Sí, Matsura-Sama?

—Trae a Mai aquí, así podrá ver a la chica.

El guardia asintió y deslizó de nuevo la puerta para cerrarla. Matsura se movió para volver a tomar su asiento mientras que Sakura prácticamente cayó de rodillas aliviada porque había de nuevo distancia entre ellos.

—¿Entonces aceptará mi oferta? —Kakashi preguntó alegremente.

—Nn. —Matsura gruñó. —Ella es lo suficientemente buena. Tal vez hagamos trato.

Sakura intentó no sentirse indignada por ser etiquetada sólo como 'suficientemente buena'. Lo que era más importante era que se habían asegurado una invitación temporal para quedarse. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Umino Iruka… —Matsura estaba rumiando su nombre, como si hubiera algo familiar en él. Se acarició la barba lentamente mientras le fruncía el ceño a Kakashi. —¿Has escuchado de un hombre que responde al nombre de Hatake Kakashi?

El interior de Sakura se congeló, pero todo lo que hizo Kakashi fue asentir con suavidad. —Sí. —Dijo. —¿Cree que me parezco a él, no es cierto?

—Nunca lo he conocido personalmente. —Matsura admitió. —Aunque su descripción está en cada libro bingo de cada aldea de todos los países. Cabello blanco, enmascarado y con un sharingan por ojo izquierdo. ¿Puedo preguntar…cómo perdiste _tu_ ojo, Iruka-san?

—De la forma usual. —Kakashi alzó los hombros. —Sucede que cuando tu madre dice que correr con tijeras es 'todo diversión y juegos hasta que alguien pierde un ojo' es cierto.

—¿Un accidente de la infancia? —La ceja de Matsura se alzó de nuevo. Era difícil decir si le creía o no a Kakashi. —¿Y por qué la máscara?

Kakashi se quedó callado por un momento antes de responder. —…Tengo una verruga.

—Ah. —Matsura asintió en señal de comprensión y de una forma compasiva. La frente de Sakura estaba rogando ser golpeada contra la mesa.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta. Cuando Matsura pidió que entraran, el panel se deslizó para revelar a la vieja mujer que les había enseñado el camino. —Mai. —Matsura apuntó a Sakura. —Llévate a esta chica y báñala. Encuéntrale algo limpio para que vista y haz que se ponga cómoda en uno de los aposentos.

 _¡Un baño!_

Mierda.

Sakura miró con desesperación a Kakashi e incluso aunque su expresión estaba en blanco, sabía que probablemente estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. El baño quitaría las drogas de su piel e incluso si tuviera algo en el frasquito, no era como si conseguiría privacidad para reaplicarlo. No con Mai cerca de ella. Tampoco era como si lo tuviera con ella.

—Estarás bien, Rin-chan. —Kakashi dijo mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano. —Estás en buenas manos.

Sakura tomó su mano y se levantó. Tan pronto estuvo de pie Kakashi la jaló para abrazarla de pronto. Estaba muy sorprendida como para hacer otra cosa que quedarse boquiabierta contra su hombro, le tomó un momento darse cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo.

 _Ah, muy inteligente, Kakashi-Sensei._ Pensó mientras correspondía al abrazo. Ahora era una oportunidad perfecta para que él deslizara otra dosis de veneno o, tal vez incluso un kunai.

Pero él no le dio nada. Sakura frunció con creciente aprehensión mientras él no deslizaba un arma o algo útil debajo de su obi.

Era un simple abrazo.

Era… lo que necesitaba.

La realidad de su situación de pronto fue totalmente sobrecogedora, y sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarla mientras se sujetaba con más fuerza a su viejo maestro como si fuera la única cosa que evitaba que se ahogara. Le preocupaba que en el momento en que él le soltara terminara hundida y ahogada. Él había intentado advertirle… pero ella le había ignorado. Ahora era demasiado tarde y todo lo que podía hacer para ayudarla era ofrecerle una despedida discreta.

Adiós, Sakura.

Adiós, virginidad de Sakura.

Sakura y su virginidad querían irse a casa.

Kakashi debió saber cómo se sentía. No se hubiera molestado en abrazarla si no fuera así.

Luego de una pequeña eternidad, su brazo se aflojó alrededor de ella y tuvo que retroceder. —Ve con ella. —Señaló con la cabeza el marco de la puerta donde Mai estaba de pie. —Te veré después.

Sakura asintió temblorosa, no confiando en sí misma para poder hablar, porque tenía un bulto en su garganta que estaba a punto de tronarse y romper sus palabras. Posó sus brillantes ojos al suelo y siguió a Mai fuera de la habitación.

Incluso cuando la puerta se cerró, las paredes eran muy delgadas para escuchar la corta risa de vergüenza que Kakashi dio.

—Sólo está algo nerviosa. No ha hecho nada como esto antes.

Jodidamente cierto.

* * *

El baño era sencillo y frío, tenía una bañera enterrada en el suelo como si fuera una zanja. Mai le dio a Sakura una barra de jabón, un paño y le dijo que se desnudara para que comenzara a enjabonarse mientras ella hacia correr el agua. Sakura obedeció, sólo por no tener otra cosa que hacer. Sintiéndose como una tonta, dejó su ropa amontonada en una esquina antes de sentarse en uno de los bancos disponibles.

Se dio cuenta de que los viejos ojos lechosos de Mai estaban escaneando su forma con una mirada que podía ser llamada sospechosa (Al menos Sakura esperaba que fuera sospecha. Ya tenía suficiente con viejos pervertidos devorándola con la mirada –no necesitaba ancianas haciendo lo mismo.) Pero si Mai pensaba que su cuerpo lucía un poco muy desarrollado para tener catorce años, no dijo nada y continuó llenando la bañera.

Sakura mojó el paño en una de las piletas y comenzó a enjabonarse las pantorrillas.

No creía que fuera particularmente curvilínea o que tuviera el cuerpo de una mujer –al menos no la forma que ponía locos a los hombres. Era Ino quién lo había desarrollado. Finalmente había aceptado que Shikamaru _era_ un genio y tomó su consejo de abandonar la dieta. Cinco kilos más tarde y el padre de Ino estaba alejando a los chicos con un kunai. Literalmente.

Pero Sakura había encontrado con decepción que, con dieta o sin ella, su peso no cambiaba mucho. Sus muslos no serían nunca delgados y lisos como los de las chicas en las revistas (correr, saltar y trepar árboles no quemaba grasa y tonificaba, lo que hacía era… endurecer sus músculos), tampoco ganaba suficiente peso como para que sus pechos crecieran o sus costillas dejaran de marcarse cuando estiraba los brazos.

Sin embargo, pese a esto, Sakura estaba contenta con su peso. Era ágil y ligera –dos factores muy importantes para cada ninja (un concepto que Matsura tenía que meterse en la cabeza). Pero el peso que sacrificabas para estar el máximo de velocidad y agilidad era un punto que tenías que sacrificar en tu puntaje con el sexo opuesto.

Seguro, Sakura era mejor ninja que Ino, pero Ino sólo tenía que batir sus pestañas y sacar un poco el pecho para traer a los chicos como quisiera.

¿Y a quién atraía Sakura?

Violentos pedófilos.

Sakura continuó enjabonándose con el ceño fruncido. Estaba evadiendo cuidadosamente con el trapo sus pechos por temor a quitar el veneno. No se molestó en evadir sus muslos. Pero en el momento en que se metiera dentro de la bañera, el veneno ya podía darse como perdido.

—Terminamos. —Mai se dio vuelta cerca de las piletas y dejó una toalla tendida sobre una tubería que salía del suelo.

Este era el punto en que Sakura normalmente sonreiría y agradecería a la mujer por ayudarle, pero Sakura no estaba de humor. Era mejor si interactuaba con la menor cantidad de gente posible o terminaría explotando como un pequeño volcán rosa. Además, estaba demasiado preocupada con sus propios pensamientos como para importarle los de la mujer.

Mientras se deslizaba dentro del agua, asegurándose que no se sumergía más allá de la cintura, pensó en Kakashi.

¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Seguiría "negociando" con Matsura? ¿Shikamaru de verdad le habría dicho que la había visto en el bar la otra noche y simplemente estaba manteniendo la boca cerrada por educación o, seguía ignorando su situación? ¿Si sabía, por qué no le importaba? ¿Pensaría que era una tonta inmadura si se enteraba de lo mucho que deseaba irse a casa?

Probablemente.

Recordó su breve desliz al contarle de haber estado en la misma situación que ella. Él ya había hecho lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer –tal vez incluso más de una ocasión. No había forma en que ella renunciara con él junto a ella. No creía que tuviera el derecho.

Pero no era como si él hubiera perdido la virginidad así. Sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas con los hombres. Tan pronto como la pubertad les llegaba querían montar cualquier cosa que se moviera –y usualmente lo hacían. Salvo por Sasuke. Nadie había atestiguado su pubertad, e incluso ahora que había regresado, poseía la lujuria de un panda muerto. Naruto por otro lado…

Incluso si nunca lo hubiera dicho explícitamente, tenía la sensación –gracias a Naruto y a Jiraiya- que no siempre le habían prohibido la entrada a los prostíbulos que Jiraiya visitaba durante sus viajes. Definitivamente había perdido la virginidad con alguna prostituta antes de que alcanzara los quince. Y no era el único. Ese era el caso de la mayoría de los hombres en Konoha.

Shikamaru decía que el sexo aterrorizaba a los hombres. —Todos están tan preocupados por ser malos en ello que simplemente quieren practicar con personas que no les importaban. —Dijo. —Entonces cuando regresan a casa, consiguen novias y se convierten en leyendas.

Shikamaru probablemente seguía siendo virgen en ese caso. Era demasiado perezoso como para no serlo.

Pero fuera de sus no confirmadas sospechas, Sakura estaba muy segura de que ella una de las pocas vírgenes que quedaban en su grupo. Cuando eres considerado un adulto a los quince, un montón de personas ya estaban ocupadas para ese momento ¿Qué estaba esperando Sakura?

¿A Sasuke? Posiblemente.

¿Tal vez ella estaba demasiado ocupada? Hum…

Sakura movió la nariz mientras se enjuagaba los brazos con cuidado, continuaba evadiendo sus pechos.

Sakura tenía mucho tiempo libre. A veces sólo quería llorar de aburrimiento porque tenía muy pocas cosas que hacer. Si simplemente se hubiera decidido y elegido a un novio entonces estaría _montándoselo_ en lugar de andar dando pena. Pero no. Sakura era demasiado quisquillosa. Si no era Sasuke, entonces nadie valía la pena.

Ahora Naruto tenía a Sasuke.

Maldito rubio. El primero en arrancar su flor y el primero en conseguir clavarle las garras al último Uchiha.

Aunque conseguir que lo _admitiera…_

En este punto Sakura renunció a sus pensamientos. En un baño lleno de agua de delicioso aroma y la mitad de un frasco de veneno embadurnado en sus pechos y, si no era cuidadosa, con la gran posibilidad de terminar perdiendo su virginidad con el individuo más pervertido que conocía.

Kakashi tal vez sabía lo que era ser usado de tal manera, pero era dudoso, considerando la tradición de la mayoría de jóvenes hombres, que su primera experiencia quedara confinada a una misión. Era un pervertido hasta la medula. Esos libros lo probaban. Casi podía creer un viejo rumor que Ino le había contado –ese que decía que Kakashi había perdido la virginidad a los once ¡Once!

(Sakura no había querido pensar en ese rumor, porque _sensei + sexo = ewwwww…)_

Pero aun así…

Sakura no quería rendirse frente a él. No mientras él estaba ahí para juzgarla con sus propias experiencias. No quería perder su respeto de esta forma. Un respeto por el que había trabajado con mucho esfuerzo durante años de ser siempre el miembro más débil e inútil del Equipo Siete.

Ya no era una niña. Era un _adulto._

Pero la misión parecía torcer su percepción de ello.

—¿Ya terminaste? —Mai preguntó detrás de ella.

Sakura miró sus pechos. Estaban húmedos por el vapor del agua, pero eso no debía haber diluido el veneno tanto. Incluso así, tenía que ser cuidadosa mientras se secaba. Si tallaba con fuerza, todo se quedaría en la toalla.

—Sí, creo que sí. —Dijo, saliéndose de la bañera. Sakura se rehúso a dejar a la anciana a secarle, prefiriéndolo hacer ella misma. Luego de ponerse un yukata blanco y atarse el cabello, Mai le condujo fuera del bajo hacia otro laberinto de corredores que conducían a los "aposentos" que Matsura había mencionado antes.

—Esos son los aposentos de Matsura-Sama. —Mai anunció mientras la hacía pasara través de una serie de puertas cerradas.

Si Matsura había encajado en su imagen de viejo pedófilo por completo, entonces su dormitorio podría haber sido diseñado gracias a planos extraídos de su cabeza.

Cortinas rojas, sabanas de seda negra, montones de baratijas encendidas sobre mesitas muy caras y cofres. Espadas, wakazashi, dagas y kunai. Armaduras, listones, senbon y pinturas de sangrientas batallas.

Sakura miró con disgusto. _Típico._ Pensó. Esta habitación era repugnante.

También olía un poco gracioso, pero entre menos supiera, mejor.

—Vas a esperar aquí a Matsura-Sama. —Mai le dijo con formalidad. Era muy profesional. Debía estar acostumbrada a limpiar chicas para el placer de su amo.

Sakura frunció el ceño a la mujer mientras ella salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella. Cuando se aseguró de estar sola, comenzó a buscar en la habitación, esperaba encontrar el objeto que calzaba con la descripción que su cliente había dicho del jarrón robado. Y mientras había muchos otros jarrones abandonados en la habitación, y también en las otras que conectaban, ninguna de ellos parecía haber sido pintado con oro o poseer en diamantes azules.

Descontenta, regresó a la habitación principal y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a Matsura y sentir un nuevo nudo de miedo formarse en su estómago mientras cada minuto pasaba. La anticipación era asfixiante. Se encontró a sí misma viendo las ventanas y ventilas, simplemente para tomar nota de todas las posibles rutas de escape.

¿La gente pensaría muy mal de ella si corría ahora, se cambiaba de nombre y se volvía una ermitaña y dejaba a Kakashi terminar con la misión él sólo? Al menos nunca tendría que enfrentar el reproche…

 _Oh, dios…_

Sakura se pasó las manos sobre la cara y se jorobó sobre sus rodillas. Tenía que dejar de pensar en las tentadoras ventanas y el estilo de vida del ermitaño. Tenía que concentrarse en mantener su acto de una chica de catorce años. Si no realizaba una actuación convincente, Matsura quizá podría cansarse y su vida correría peligro.

¿Cómo una huérfana de catorce años actuaría en una situación así?

Sakura pensó por un momento.

Probablemente igual que una ninja de diecisiete años.

La puerta se abrió con un golpe. Sakura se sentó sobre sus pies, sus manos apretando la tela de las mangas de su yukata. Abrió la boca para murmurar algo –un saludo, un grito de sorpresa, un gemido de miedo- cualquier cosa.

Su boca pronto se cerró, cortando cualquier ruido que estuviera a punto de hacer, mientras Matsura pasaba de ella como si no estuviera ahí. Bien pudo haber sido un perchero por toda la atención que le prestaba.

Los ojos de Sakura siguieron al gran ninja mientras él se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Sus manos se torcían nerviosamente mientras él se quitaba la bata y la dejaba caer en el suelo ¿Qué se suponía que tendría que decirle? Él le estaba ignorando.

Con un gran suspiro, el enorme hombre se tendió de espaldas en la cama, los brazos doblados debajo de su cabeza y sus ojitos cerrándose.

El silencioso reinaba.

Sakura se preguntó si él se iba a dormir y se había olvidado de ella. Ahora sería un perfecto momento para hacer una salida rápida-

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí?

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida mientras él hablaba y le dio al hombre una mirada con los ojos bien abiertos. Él le estaba viendo a ella, molesto y expectante.

—Oh… lo siento. —No sabía qué otra cosa decir. Bueno, sí, pero "¡Jódete!" tal vez no sería tomado tan bien.

Matsura suspiró con impaciencia. —Quítate la ropa.

Había estado esperando tener que desnudarse en algún momento para este hombre. No tenía caso evitarlo. Pero escuchar esas palabras venir como una orden desapasionada provocó que un escalofrío corriera por sus huesos. No tenía problemas con la desnudez. Había estado desnuda para doctores, se había cambiado con mujeres en los onsen e incluso les había dado a sus compañeros masculinos algunos vistazos completos durante algunas misiones. Pero nada de eso tenía que ver con el sexo. Ninguna de esas veces había sido para un pervertido; un hombre que quería devorarla con los ojos sólo para su propio placer.

Le hacía sentir débil y vulnerable de una forma que no había sentido desde que era genin.

Pero no podía acobardarse.

Más que mecánicamente, Sakura se sacó el fajín y dejó que la yukata se abriera. Con un encogimiento de hombros, la prenda se deslizó por sus brazos hasta llegar al suelo. Se quedó con nada más que las pantaletas grises y sin adorno que se había puesto en la mañana y se le quedó viendo con decisión al viejo ninja, retándolo a pedirle que se las quitara.

No lo hizo. Estaba demasiado ocupado recorriendo con los ojos su cuerpo expuesto, un ligero ceño formándose. Sakura casi retrocedía y se cubría el pecho por cuan violada le hacía sentir con una simple mirada.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó cortante.

Sakura se pasó el bulto que se había formado en su garganta. —Catorce. —¿Había notado la amplitud de sus caderas? ¿Pensaba que su cintura era demasiado estrecha? No creía que su cuerpo hubiera cambiado _tanto_ en tres años.

—Un poco mayor para mi gusto. —Dijo, poniendo cara de desprecio.

Sakura no sabía si tenía que sentirse ofendida por eso o no. Así que mantuvo la boca cerrada y se meció en el lugar en que estaba de pie. Por fuera probablemente parecía apática y estirada, pero por dentro intentaba pensar en la mejor forma de pedirle a alguien que lamiera sus pechos.

No que hubiera tenido que pedírselo a alguien antes.

Matsura le pidió acercarse a la cama con su gran mano.

Terror corrió a través de sus venas, pero aun así se movió. _Sólo una herramienta._ Se recordó a sí misma. _Tu cuerpo es una herramienta… nada más. Esto no es nada. Sólo una herramienta…_

Deseó poder creerse eso.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias -como siempre- por su apoyo a la historia (๑꒪▿꒪)*

Creo que hoy no tengo nada que comentar más que el próximo capítulo tendrá advertencias importantes (como es de suponer). Por favor, ténganlo en cuenta.

 **Tifakxt:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Ohhh... pues tendrás que esperar algunos capítulos más para tener respuesta a tu suposición *música de suspenso* Me da gusto que la historia te esté gustando :)

Nos leemos la próxima semana y en serio, gracias, gracias :3

PD Bebés del mal, promocionándome: Actualicé Only Love Strangers por si gustan pasarse.


	5. El que contiene flashbacks obligatorios

**¡Hola!**

Bueno, soy rápida. Llegamos a la horrible escena de la misión. Hablaré rápido del capítulo, como su nombre lo dice tiene flashbacks (más o menos hablando de momentos clave entre Sakura y Kakashi) pero se intercalan con las escenas entre Matsura y Sakura (La primera parte hasta el primer flashback no tiene contenido fuerte). Es a partir del tercer flashback que se comienza a describir la escena del tocamiento.

Más o menos a la mitad pasamos a cosas menos densas y que tienen que ver con futuros capítulos. Umm... al final hay una escena que les va a gustar.

Dios, esto es muy raro, pero siento que deben de saber que sí hay info importante, pero obviamente no voy a obligar a nadie a leer algo que le moleste o ponga incómodo. Si alguien pasa de leer este cap, me puede mandar un MP y yo con gusto le resumo lo que sea necesario para entender lo siguiente.

Es todo. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Duty Before Honor_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

Escenas de tocamiento no consentido

* * *

 **El deber antes que el honor**

 **Capítulo 5: El que contiene flashbacks obligatorios**

 _Y estoy comenzando a darme cuenta_

 _Que sé más de las estrellas y del mar_

 _Que de lo que hay en tu cabeza._

* * *

Si le pedías a Sakura que te explicara el procedimiento oficial para tratar puñaladas en el cuello y cabeza, entonces te hablaría de ello por el resto del día. Era la segunda mejor sanadora sólo después de la Hokage y sabía hacer lo suyo. Conocía los recovecos del cuerpo humano de la misma forma en que Ino conocía cada flor en su jardín, o de la misma forma en que Kakashi se sabía cada palabra del _Icha Icha Paradise._ Sabía como resucitar a los muertos. Sabía como quitar el dolor sin drogas. Podía cerrar una herida con tanta precisión que no dejaba cicatriz alguna.

Pero Sakura no era un médico.

Era una mécanica humana. Ellos venían a ella rotos, y ella los arreglaba. Músculos, huesos, sangre y chakra eran sus herramientas, engranajes y tornillos. Más allá de eso, su conocimiento del cuerpo humano y sus procesos eran límitados.

Si le pedías a Sakura que explicara a qué parecía un pene excitado, o cómo funcionaba, probablemente lo único que haría sería verte impresionada antes de murmurar que una vez había escuchado que eran muy similares a las bananas.

Eso era todo lo que sabía.

Sakura había dejado la academia mucho antes de que la educación sexual entrara en el programa. Su madre nunca se había molestado en llenar esos huecos en su conocimiento y se había limitado a enseñarle a Sakura sobre el ciclo menstrual y eso. Su padre prefería pretender que cosas como el sexo, chicos y periodos no existían así que _nunca_ hablaban sobre _algo_ así. Tsunade no sentía que fuera necesario incluir tales detalles en el currículo de Sakura como si simplemente fuera una cirujana en entrenamiento, no un médico general, y había alguien más que pudiera ilustrarla.

Sin una TV, apenas podía tener alguna idea gracias a las películas nocturnas. Sin el valor como para comprar una copia de _Icha Icha,_ no podía ni siquiera echar un vistazo del si bien vulgar, muy basto conocimiento de Jiraiya.

Había caminado hacia Matsura sin ningún conocimiento o experiencia sobre su cabeza. Recordaba la ocasión en que Lee le había pedido una cita. Había dicho que no. Ahora deseaba no haberse rehúsado. Si le hubieran dado a legir entre Lee y este cerdo, sin duda alguna hubiera escogido a Lee. Quizá no hubiera ido todo el camino con Lee, pero al menos le hubiera dado un beso. Su primer beso.

Ahora su primer beso sería dado a un viejo pervertido. Y no necesariamente en la boca.

 _Seguro terminaré traumatizada de por vida,_ pensó afligida mientras se arrodillaba en la suave seda que cubría el colchón. _Luego de esto jamás querré estar con otro hombre, ¡mucho menos que me mire uno mientras viva!_

Lo que era una verdadera pena, porque estaba segura de que el sexo era algo muy divertido una vez que encontrabas a la persona correcta (al menos lo suponía con lo que Ino decía) y todavía no se había resignado a pensar que la orientación sexual de Sasuke podría inclinarse en su dirección si le daba a él una buena razón…

Excepto que Naruto tal vez ya le hubiera dado una mejor. Así era como usualmente las cosas eran…

Sakura dejó de gatear y se arrodilló apenas unos centímetros lejos de los pies de Matsura. No se iba a animar a acercarse más. Si Matsura quería que hiciera algo, tendría que decírselo explícitamente, de otra forma ella haría lo menos posible como escapatoria.

—Tu guardián. —Matsura gruñó. —Mencionó que eras particularmente buena con las manos.

De hecho, él había dicho que era particularmente buena con la _boca._ Pero probablemente no debía corregirle…

—Puedes empezar con mis pies.

¿Quería un masaje? Sakura casi lloraba de alivio. _Esto_ podía hacerlo. Había hecho masajes por los últimos cinco años y había tenido un montón de contacto con viejos y gordos pacientes en ese tiempo. De pronto pudo ver a Matsura como un paciente –aunque uno que no le gustaba particularmente, aunque al menos era menos aterrador que antes.

Jalando con cuidado sus tabi (e ignorando el más que fuerte olor), se puso a trabajar amasando con los pulgares la planta de su pie. Hubiera preferido tener algún aceite para que su piel se deslizara, pero no quería involucrar nada que pudiera ser considerado _kinky._

Luego de un par de minutos, cambió de pie e hizo crujir sus dedos intencioalmente duro. Matsura no parecía haberlo notado. Había cerrado los ojos y parecía que estaba comenzando a dormirse. La única indicación que le dio de que seguía despierto fue un murmuro: —Más arriba.

Sakura se mordió con fuerza la mejilla mientras deslizaba las manos sobre sus pantorillas, subió uno de sus pies para mantenerle la pierna arriba. Se arrepintió de ese movimiento en el momento que sintió que el talón de dicho pie se acomodó en su entrepierna. No dijo nada y simplemente aguantó el contacto no solicitado. Si hubiera sido un paciente de verdad, ella o Tsunade ya le hubieran colgado. Si hubiera sido un paciente de verdad, ella no estaría haciendo esto en nada más que un par de pantaletas. Porque simplemente era una pobre huérfana, no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguir pasando las manos sobre sus peludas espinillas.

—Más arriba.

Sakura se detuvo, sintiéndose insegura. Estaba pidiéndole masajear sus muslos. Esto era un problema por dos motivos:

1) Seguía usando pantalones

2) Cuando Tsunade le había enseñado los principios del masaje, había dejado muy clara una cosa para cuando trataran pacientes masculinos.

—¡Nunca, nunca, nunca masajeen más arriba de las rodillas! —La Hokage les había dicho a las chicas reunidas en su oficina mientras señalaba un poster de anatomía humana a tamaño real que colgaba de una pared. —Lo mismo va con el abdomen, cadera, etcétera, etcétera. Básicamente manténganse lejos de esa área. Mientras no habrá problema alguno con las mujeres, piensen que los hombres son considerablemente más sensibles en esas áreas. La última cosa que necesita el paciente es una joven masajista provocándole una erección. Es muy vergonzoso.

Las chicas se habían reído, avergonzadas por la más que franca explicación de la Hokage. Sakura se río junto con ellas, sonrojada.

Tsunade entonces señaló una foto de Jiraiya, completamente cruzada con una marca de 'prohibido' sobre su cara, una como las que se encontraban en la contraportada de sus libros. —Y nunca le den un masaje a este hombre. No importa que toquen, él se va a excitar.

Sakura no quería que Matsura se excitara. Quería evitar esa parte tanto como fuera posible, pero sencillamente no estaba en posición de rehusarse.

—No puedo ir más lejos. —Le dijo en silencio. —Sus… um… pantalones se entrometen.

Matsura alzó una ceja. —Entonces quítalos. —Le dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Sakura casi se reía. Esto era como pedirle a un insecto palo que le quitara los pantalones a una morsa. Las morsas no usaban pantalones, pero si lo hicieran, un insecto palo seguro que pasaría un rato muy duro intentando quitarlos.

Sin embargo, era su trabajo sonreír y hacerlo. Con manos temblorosas empezó a desabotonar los pantalones de Matsura, escondidos debajo de su generosa cintura. Cuando terminó, Matsura se movió un poquito, haciendo que su tarea de sacarlos de sus igualmente generosas piernas fuera un poco más sencilla. Los pantalones, se dio cuenta, una vez que los había sacado por completo, eran virtualmente tan grandes como para permitir a cuatro Sakuras meterse en ellos –dos en cada una de las piernas.

También descubrió que a Matsura le gustaba tener el control.

Y que _hongo_ era una mejor comparación que _banana._

* * *

 _Rasengan y chidori._

 _Naruto y Sasuke._

 _Corriendo sobre el techo del hospital y a punto de matarse el uno al otro._

 _De matar a Sakura._

 _Alguien hubiera muerto ese día si él no hubiera intervenido. Si no hubiera desviado el ataque de Sasuke al tanque de agua y el de Naruto en otro. Ella se hubiera derrumbado si él no se hubiera dado la vuelta, agachado y dado una sonrisa amable; un gesto y una expresión tan extraña en su actual situación que la obligó a sostenerse de él. Quería creerlo, incluso si_ era _falso._

 _Sus compañeros de equipo estaban rompiendo su mundo. Y no les importaba. Pero a él sí._

— _No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Todo volverá a ser lo de antes._

 _Tomó un tiempo, y se volvió mucho peor antes de que se arreglara… pero él mantuvo esa promesa._

* * *

—Tócalo.

—¿…Qué?

—De la misma forma en que estabas haciendo el masaje. Tócalo.

Era sólo carne.

Sólo una herramienta.

Y Sakura lo tomó con manos temblorosas…

* * *

 _Sakura está sentada, lloriqueando sobre la vaya de cadena detrás del almacen de madera. Su cara está roja, sus mejillas húmedas y no puede juntar ganas de querer levantarse e ir a casa, ¿Pero qué importa? Nadie está aquí para verle llorar._

 _Un niño está muerto. Un pequeño de apenas seis años. Y ella, una jounin, fue incapaz de verlo simplemente morir. Su monstruosa fuerza… fue insuficiente._

 _No merece su título._

 _Y todo lo que puede hacer es llorar._

 _Hay voces de niños. Pisadas. Sakura levanta la mirada para ver a cuatro personas caminando hacia ella. Tres niños que apenas han dejado los pañales riéndose y un alto hombre con una máscara y un libro pervertido. Sakura resuella e intenta secarse las lágrimas antes de que lleguen a ella. Aprieta los labios para no llorar mientras él pasa._

— _Yo._

 _Ella alza la mano en respuesta, incapaz de hablar._

 _Parece que él no la ve._

 _Los niños dejan de reír, mirándole aprehensivamente mientras arrastran los pies después de su maestro. Tal vez él no notó sus lágrimas, pero ellos sí. Y tan pronto como ellos piensan ya no los puede escuchar, vuelven a murmurar y aquello llega a sus oídos ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Por qué está llorando? ¿La abandonó su novio?_

 _Sintiéndose más rota que antes, finalmente se tambalea a casa. Ya fuera por los altos susurros de los nuevos niños o por el poco interés de su antiguo maestro, se siente demasiado apenada como para seguir llorando en la calle._

 _Pero sólo logra llegar al mercado, cuando choca con una ruidosa canasta llena de polluelos._

 _Al menos ya no llora. Todo lo que puede hacer es observar a la gente pasar, disfrutando sus vidas. Adultos, niños, civiles y ninjas. Ninguno de ellos parece saber que un pequeño hilo de vida fue cortado esa mañana. A nadie parece importarle que el niño de alguien se ha ido. Le rompe el corazón darse cuenta lo frágil que es la vida. Con el golpe de un solo kunai algún día también caerá en el destino de todo hombre y mujer._

 _Sakura no cree que pueda con eso._

 _Media hora después alguien le toca el hombro._

 _Él está ahí, en silencio sostiene un vaso con tapa lleno de malteada y crema –iguales a las que solía ordenar cuando el Equipo Siete iba a celebrar alguna victoria, algunas veces él solía pagar por ello. No le está viendo, mientras su otra mano sigue sosteniendo el libro. Los tres niños siguen riéndose detrás de él mientras meten la mano en otra canasta igualmente llena de polluelos._

 _Sin decir nada acepta la malteada y se le queda viendo, incapaz de poderlo mirar a los ojos, pero está muy agradecida que su corazón duele por ello. Su mano se mueve sobre su cabeza, acariciándole el cabello con fríos y empapados dedos –prueba de que ha cargado con la malteada por tres bloques. Entonces esa mano regresa a cambiar una página en su libro y luego se gira para decirles a los impacientes niños:_ — _En serio… regresen al polluelo._ — _Cansado de sus gritos de:_ — _¡Vamos, Kakashi-sensei!_

 _Y de pronto, Sakura cree que puede con eso._

* * *

—Enséñame cuán buena es esa boca tuya.

* * *

 _Sakura está de pie en la oficina de la Hokage con él a un lado. Ella tomó una misión que sabe con la que no podrá, pero tiene algo que probar, porque es su única oportunidad para hablar con él de nuevo y sabe que es igual de incapaz de rechazarla._

 _Él le mira con preocupación. Le ofrece muchas oportunidades de regresar. No ve la verdadera preocupación que hay tras sus palabras._

 _No está preocupado porque sea débil._

 _Está preocupado porque es su favorita._

 _Pero no puede verlo, así que ella da las respuestas equivocas una y otra vez._

* * *

Tocar a Matsura era como tocar un sapo. No sólo porque vagamente tenía la misma textura, pero porque no podía quitarse la sensación de estar tocando algo venenoso que contaminaría sus dedos. Por mucho que intentaba hacer que su mente se fuera de este momento y se concentrara en lo que hacia, no le era posible. Cada gruñido y desliz de piel hacían que su espalda se curveara hacia delante hasta que estuvo plena y dolorosamente consciente de que ella, Haruno Sakura, estaba en una cama con un viejo hombre, debatiéndose en si tenía o no el estómago para tomarlo con la boca.

Para empezar, apenas lograba mantener el mochi de su almuerzo mientras con los dedos le tocaba su pequeño pene. Ponerlo en su boca simplemente era estar buscando problemas.

Incluso si Kakashi había _dicho_ que sus chupadas eran para morise, realmente no podía hablar por experiencia personal. Nadie podía. Sakura nunca le había dado alguien sexo oral, y estaba ligeramente preocupada del riesgo que suponía arruinar esto. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo se hacía el sexo oral…

Así que mejor se quedó quieta, incómoda, preguntándose si el viejo ninja era lo suficientemente elite como para atraparla antes de que ella diera un puñetazo a la pared buscando liberarse.

Pero Matsura no era paciente con el juego previo. En lugar de esperar a que ella reuniera el coraje para bajar la cabeza, él le tomó el brazo dolorasamente fuerte y la jaló hacia las almohadas. Ella cayó sobre ellas con un resuello y miró hacia arriba mientras Matsura comenzaba a cubrirla. Intentó no sentirse como una sardina junto a una ballena. Intentó no asustarse.

Era difícil.

—Date la vuelta. —Matsura ordenó.

Sakura obedeció, pero estaba temblando de miedo y aprehensión. Sabía lo que venía y la realidad le puso dócil pero rígida. Como una marioneta. Matsura le hizo arrodillarse frente a él con su espalda rozando la tela que cubría su redonda barriga. Él agarró y apretó uno de sus pechos, no importándole el gemido de dolor por su rudo toque. No era humana para él. Sólo un objeto.

Una de sus manos se movió para meterse a la fuerza entre sus piernas, a través de sus pantaletas. Sakura casi se alejaba por el impacto. No era nada como el toque de Kakashi. Su maestro había tenido razón cuando le advirtió que la mano de Matsura se sentiría cientos de veces peor.

Matsura no era gentil como Kakashi. No le hizo mojarse cómo Kakashi había hecho.

Matsura se dio cuenta de esto cuando su mano se hundió bajo la tela. Sakura estaba contenta de no estarlo encarando, así no podía ver los gestos asesinos que cruzaban por su cara mientras él metía los dedos en su zona más íntima. Él no hacia que su corazón latiera fuerte ni que sus piernas temblaran, simplemente le provocaban ganas de asesinarlo.

Entonces él metió dos dedos dentro de ella.

Sakura gritó y casi se va de boca _¡Dolía!_ Algo se había roto gracias a la acción de sus dedos, haciéndola llorar y sentir un agudo dolor alrededor de los intrusos. Sus esfuerzos por alejarse se vieron renovados, pero Matsura le sostuvo con más firmeza. Una risita baja resonó cerca de su oído.

—Pensé que él te había probado ya. —Murmuró con aquella voz gruesa. —Ese guardián tuyo debe tenerlo tan delgado como un lápiz.

Era casi como si se sintiera poderoso con ese descubrimiento, así que quitó la mano y movió sus dedos de vuelta sobre su pecho. Sakura vio la marca de sangre que iba naciendo sobre su piel y su cuerpo entero se enfrió. ¿Qué había hecho?

Matsura movió la mano sobre su hombro y lamió consienzudamente sus dedos húmedos. Sakura casi vomitaba. —Y yo aquí pensando que ya te habían roto. Eres más inocente de lo que pensé… y _de verdad_ me gustan las inocentes…

Sakura comenzó a luchar con verdadero esfuerzo ahora. No podía permitirle que volviera a poner una mano sobre ella –que la _tocara_ de nuevo de esa manera. Pero parecía que al menos parte de su enorme cuerpo era de hecho músculo y, no importaba cuanto se moviera debajo de sus brazos, no podía zafarse de su agarre. Incluso intentó reunir su chakra, de la forma en que Tsunade le había enseñado, en un esfuerzo de igualar su fuerza. No le importaba si se delataba ¡Quería escapar!

Pero Sakura tampoco tenía la concentración ni la cabeza para mantener su chakra bajo control. Estaba llorando sin darse cuenta, luchando por reunir algo de poder y fuerza para alejarlo.

—Cálmate. —Escuchó que Matsura le ordenó sobre su incesante llanto. —Llorar es completamente inatractivo.

Su comando vino como si estuviera borracho. Sakura se preguntó si su lujuria habría sacado lo peor de él, cuando de pronto él cayó sobre su espalda, casi aplastándola sobre la cama. Fue sólo por los reflejos de Sakura que consiguió deslizarse fuera de él, aunque terminó cayendo sobre la alfombra en el piso.

Matsura se cayó también de la cama, jadeando. Sus ojos brillantes se entrecerraron hacia ella, mientras de daba cuenta de lo que había sucedido. —Pequeña perra…

Entonces la consciencia le dejó.

Sakura permaneció acurrucada en el suelo, respirando con esfuerzo y mirando con fuerza la pesada espalda del hombre mientras dormía. Podía ver que estaba luchando contra las drogas, pero incluso un ninja de élite no podía pelear contra algo que estaba dentro de su cuerpo. Aunque, no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría inconsciente. Podía haber tomado una pequeña y diluida dosis…. Y él era un hombre grande. Las drogas tal vez sólo durarían unos minutos.

Incluso con este terrible pensamiento en su cabeza, Sakura encontró difícil moverse. El dolor entre sus piernas había disminuido, pero el que estaba en su pecho parecía incrementarse con cada segundo que pasaba. Sabía que debía sentirse feliz y aliviada de haber tenido éxito en la fase uno de esta misión extremadamente difícil…

¿Entonces por qué sentía que había fallado de algún modo?

En sus rodillas, Sakura se encorvó hasta que su frente tocó el suelo. Sus manos estaban jalando con fuerza los mechones largos mientras sus ojos se cerraban e intentaba sacarse la misión de la cabeza. Oh dios, qué no daría para olvidar la sensación de aquellos dedos dentro de ella.

Tembló con rabia y un extraño tipo de ansiedad que no reconoció hasta que escuchó la voz de Kakashi.

—¿Sakura?

Encima de todo eso, tenía miedo de que él la viera así.

Erróneamente, se preguntó si él sería capaz de verla si ella se quedaba ahí en el suelo y no decía nada. Por qué no se dio cuenta de que él había entrado en la habitación, no lo sabía. Sin embargo, este era otro error por el que tendría que regañarse luego, cuando la urgencia de meter la cabeza al horno por las cosas que había permitido con Matsura le dejara.

Las pisadas de Kakashi le señalaron que estaba en la esquina de la cama, y sintió -más que ver- su presencia cubriéndola. Escuchó el sonido de tela y una mano parcialmente cubierta por un guante tocó su desnuda espalda con precaución. —¿Estás bien, Sakura? —Le preguntó en un murmuro.

Sakura se enderezó de pronto, sus brazos aplastando protectoramente sus pechos mientras le sonreía. —Estoy bien. —Mintió. Sabía perfectamente que su cara estaría un poco roja por el llanto, incluso si sus lágrimas se habían secado. Sus pestañas seguían pegadas por la humedad. Incluso mientras veía a su antiguo maestro, vio como su ceño se fruncía ligeramente con preocupación.

Pero si podía confiar en Kakashi con una sola cosa, era en respetar su dignidad. Garantizado, no podía confiar en él en algo más allá de eso. Como cuando en una misión larga a la que ella había ido, él olvidó _por completo_ alimentar a sus peces –resultando en una horrible bienvenida a su casa con cádaveres hinchados de ojos vidriosos. Y nunca le había pagado una sola vez por _sus_ rondas en el bar. Ni siquiera su cena. Tenía el hábito de hacer vagas promesas sobre pagar y entonces convenientemente las olvidaba. Y lo menos que dijera sobre su escasa puntualidad, mejor.

Pero sabía cuando retroceder o tratarla como un adulto capaz de manejar sus propios problemas.

Aunque… tal vez podía ser también pereza y una aversión a verse envuelto en situaciones que involucraran emociones.

Sakura creía que era lo primero. Kakashi no podía ser _así_ de frío… posiblemente… tal vez… a menos…

Oh, demonios, no podía estar realmente segura sobre cualquiera de los motivos que Kakashi tuviera.

Él le ofreció la mano y Sakura dudó por un momento. Tomar su mano probablemente expondría mucho más de sus pechos. Pero entonces, se sentía tonto sentirse tímida cerca de un hombre confiable y familiar como Kakashi luego de lo que ella había permitido a Matsura ver y tocar. Sonriendo temblorosa, aceptó su mano y se puso de pie. Probablemente se dio cuenta de su temblor, y eso explicaría por qué sus dedos se quedaron apretados alrededor de los de ella mucho después de que ella estuviera de pie. Ella le miró, para decirle que estaba perfectamente bien, cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba viéndole el pecho.

¡Ese _pervertido!_

Sakura abrió la boca para escupirle lo que estaba cruzando su cabeza cuando él la interrumpió. —Estás herida.

Él había visto la sangre.

—Oh… no, ¿Esto? —Sakura retiró la mano de su agarre para quitar la sangre seca que estaba sobre su pecho, riéndose más que embarazosamente. —No es nada.

Podía verlo observar su cuerpo con cuidado. Había visto que la piel de su pecho no estaba rota, y ahora estaba buscando por el verdadero origen. Sakura también miró hacia abajo y vio la mancha de sangre que manchaba su vientre.

Pudo haber tenido una brillante flecha apuntando a sus pantaletas para lo que importaba.

Sakura levantó la vista al mismo tiempo que Kakashi y sus ojos se encontraron. Ahora ese respeto por cargas y temas personales se había ido. —¿Te lastimó, Sakura? —Preguntó.

La boca de Sakura se secó, ella comenzó a retroceder, buscando su ropa. —N-no, yo… sólo fue-

El dorso de la mano de Kakashi tocó su clavicula, evitando que se siguiera moviendo. El contacto le quemó, haciendo que Sakura se retorciera un poco con incomodidad. Intentó no mostrarlo mientras volvía a ver a Kakashi, sintiéndose cohibida.

Él volvió a hablar, con más lentitud y más sentimiento. —¿Te lastimó?

La forma en que lo dijo… sonó exactamente como aquella vez en que ella le había dado un montón de excusas de por qué no quería hacer las flexiones matutinas que le había asignado por una semana entera. Mientras murmuraba una mentira tras otra, él simplemente continuó repitiendo la misma pregunta, más lento y ejerciendo más presión cada vez. —¿Por qué no las hiciste? —Hasta que ella se vio obligada a confesar que simplemente odiaba sudar tanto en la mañana. Era malo para su piel.

Kakashi le había dicho que entonces daría diez vueltas alrededor del campo de entrenamiento.

Y Sakura sabía que incluso si pensaba en formar excusas y mentiras o simplemente seguía insistiendo que no había pasado nada, él no dejaría de preguntar hasta que le dijera la verdad.

Aunque eso no quería decir que ella no lo intentaría.

—No es nada. —Dijo, fingiendo honestidad. —Me hice un cortecito en la pierna, es todo. Ya la sané.

Había dos errores en esta mentira. La primera era que Sakura nunca se preocupaba por sanar nada que no fuera grave o heridas que amezaran su vida. La segunda era que no había nada de sangre en sus piernas y por la forma en que Kakashi había visto a sus suaves y libres de sangre muslos, él ya lo tenía perfectamente claro.

Pero gracias a dios decidió no preguntar nada más.

Él se inclinó hacia atrás, le dio una sonrisa que era igual de falsa que la de ella. —Está bien. —Dijo con voz ligera, su ojo arrugándose como si estuviera complacido. —Buen trabajo, Sakura. Sabía que podrías hacerlo. —Entonces retrocedió un paso y apuntó el montón que había formado su ropa como si la hubiera estado manteniendo como rehén hasta que ella decidiera responder sus preguntas.

Sintiéndose parcialmente aliviada y parcialmente molesta, se movió para recoger el yukata y envolverse en él y apretarlo, mientras, Kakashi revisó a Matsura. Sakura se unió a él, sintiéndose ligeramente indignada, al tiempo que él levantaba los parpados de Matsura para checar sus pupilas.

—Mm. —Kakashi se enderezó y metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. —Sigue en el borde de la consciencia. Puede despertar en cualquier momento.

Sakura miró al hombre medio desnudo con disgusto, antes de echarle una mirada curiosa a Kakashi. —En ese caso deberíamos apresurarnos y encontrar el jarrón. Pero… ¿No se supone que _tú_ tendrías que estar haciéndolo?

Kakashi subió los hombros algo distante. —Mi búsqueda me trajo aquí.

Sakura apretó los dientes. —¿Estabas metiendo tu nariz en mi parte de la misión, no es cierto? ¿Qué, no creías que sería capaz de hacerlo sin tu ayuda? —Preguntó con amargura. Pero para ser honesta, estaba más molesta de que no hubiera llegado antes. Probablemente le estaría agradeciendo eternamente si hubiera llegado a tiempo, antes de que le quitara los pantalones a Matsura, incluso si su llegada en ese momento los hubiera matado a los dos.

—Una coincidencia, es todo. —Dijo casualmente, sus palabras claramente no haciendo mella alguna en él.

Ambos callaron mientras Matsura daba un gruñido y se movía, aunque volvió a caer dormido de nuevo. Kakashi miró al hombre con cuidado. —Probablemente deberíamos asesinarlo. —Comentó.

La boca de Sakura se abrió ligeramente mientras él se movía para tomar uno de los wakizashi que adornaban la pared. Sacó la cuchilla de su funda y dejó que golpeara el suelo. Pero mientras se movía hacia la cama, la mano de Sakura lo detuvo. Él volteó a verla, cuestionándole, antes de parpadear como si hubiera comprendido. —Oh, lo siento. —Dijo. Entonces dio la vuelta al arma para dársela. —Puedes tener los honores.

Por mucho que quisiera tomar la cuchilla y atravesar con ella el corazón del viejo pervertido, no creía que fuera apropiado. Para ser honesta, estaba impactada de que Kakashi lo hubiera sugerido. —No podemos matarlo. —Susurró. —No es parte de la misión.

—Si él despierta antes, la misión se acaba. —Apuntó.

—No nos van a pagar lo _suficiente_ como para tomar el riesgo de asesinarlo. —Sakura siseó de vuelta. —Todo lo que ha hecho es robar. No podemos matar a un hombre por robar-

—Él ha hecho _más_ que robar. —Kakashi le interrumpió. La dureza en su tono le tomó por sorpresa un momento, haciendo que su mano dejara de tocarle el brazo. Él le dio una mirada ligeramente apologética, pero ambos sabían que él tenía razón, y continuó con más gentileza. —¿Cuántas chicas ha llevado Matsura a su cama? ¿Crees que no lo valen- crees que _tú_ no lo vales-?

—Trescientas dieciocho…

Ambos miraron rápidamente a Matsura, Kakashi alzando el wakizashi para protegerse. Pero ninguno tuvo que preocuparse. El hombre volvió a dormirse.

—Está hablando dormido. —Sakura dijo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. —Creo… ¿Qué respondió a lo que dijiste?

Kakashi se acuclilló despacio. —Matsura-sama… ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?

—Ichiro… Matsura Ichiro…

Sakura miró a Kakashi para confirmar la información, pero todo lo que hizo él fue encogerse de hombros. —Sólo puedo asumir que es la verdad. —Dijo eventualmente.

—Preguntemos por el jarrón. —Sakura dijo, picándole el hombro. —¿Dónde está el jarrón?

—Matsura-sama. —Kakashi comenzó de nuevo. —¿Dónde está el jarrón que robó de un hombre que vivía en el valle Tsukoyomi?

Matsura gruñó de nuevo. —Tengo muchos jarrones…—Murmuró con trabajo. —¿Dónde está la chica…?

Kakashi ignoró la pregunta. —Este jarrón está pintado con oro y tiene un diamante azul incrustado. Tiene un gallo de un lado.

Ambos esperaron por la respuesta del hombre. Le tomó tanto que Sakura se preguntó si se había quedado dormido en un estado más profundo en el que ni siquiera estaba consciente de ellos. Pero entonces dijo. —En el quinto piso… en la galería privada… por el corredor de espejos…

Sakura _tenía_ que amar a Tsunade y sus drogas milagrosas.

—Bien. —Le jaló la manga a Kakashi. —Eso es lo que necesitamos. Vamos.

Kakashi no se movió. —¿Hay alguien más aquí que sea tan fuerte como usted, Matsura-sama? —Preguntó. —¿Quién le sigue en fuerza?

Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba verificando si había otras personas que pudieran amenazar su misión, por si se metían en más problemas. Pero era raro que personajes como Matsura tuvieran a su alrededor otros que pudieran rivalizar con ellos. Eso sólo sería pedir problemas. Personas como él mantenía una jauría de perros falderos a su servicio y a los de élite fuera de su pensamiento.

—Matsura Jin… mi hijo… es incluso mejor que yo…

Sakura gruñó en alto. Era la última cosa que necesitaba escuchar. —Grandioso… ¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera hemos evitado la mayor amenaza? —Estaba a punto de jalarse los largos mechones de cabello. —No me digas que toda esta basura ha sido por nada.

—¿Dónde está Jin? —Kakashi preguntó al hombre. —¿Está en el feudo?

—Regresaba hoy… seguro está durmiendo en su habitación…

—¿Dónde está su habitación? —Kakashi preguntó.

—… en el sexto piso…

Kakashi asintió con lentitud. —Si no armamos un escándalo, no nos cruzaremos con él. —Le dijo a Sakura en silencio. —Tendremos que ser extracuidadosos.

Sakura asintió sombría. —Ese era el plan, ¿No? —Apuntó.

Kakashi se levantó de pronto. —Vayamonos entonces. —Dijo y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta.

Sakura miró su espalda con incredulidad. —Entonces, ¿Ya no vale la pena matarlo ahora?

—No si su hijo es como Sasuke.

Ah, genios sobrepoderosos con vendettas personales contra la gente que asesinaba a su familia. Sakura temía ponerse a pensar cuán poderoso sería Jin si su padre decía que era mejor que él, y él ya rivalizaba con Tsunade y Jiraiya en lo relativo a fuerza. Mejor no colarse en su lista de enemigos.

—Vamos, Sakura. —Kakashi le apresuró cuando ella demoró en seguirle. Ella corrió hacia él, dándole una última mirada de resentimiento al cuerpo de Matsura que roncaba. Tal vez no había tenido el estómago de asesinar a un hombre no armado e indefenso, pero algo muy horrible le esperaba en el futuro, ella no se sorprendería tanto si sucedía.

Kakashi estaba esperando por ella en el brillante corredor. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había algo diferente en él. —Te cambiaste de ropa. —Comentó. Había tomado uno de los uniformes viejos de los ninjas de bajo nivel que había dentro del terreno.

—Tengo un clon de sombra haciendo guardia en las escaleras. Es mejor si la gente no se da cuenta de que hay dos yo caminando por ahí. —Respondió con satisfacción, mirando de un lado a otro del pasillo. —También cambiaste tu ropa.

—Es lo que me dieron. —Respondió en silencio.

Kakashi le miró. Definitivamente había algo en su cara, porque se sintió obligado a preguntarle de nuevo. —¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Sakura? —Su tono era perfectamente casual, pero no le hubiera preguntado si no estuviera al menos un poquito preocupado. —Si quieres yo puedo terminar estar parte solo y podemos encontrarnos afuera del terreno-

—No. —Le interrumpió. —Ni siquiera pienses en ello. _Puedo_ hacer esto. Esta es la parte sencilla.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y comenzó a liderar el camino a las escaleras.

El viaje al quinto piso fue muy difícil. De vez en cuando escuchaban voces y pisadas y terminaban escondiéndose dentro de armarios vacios o cuartos de servicio para evitar ser vistos. Tomó tanto tiempo subir los tres pisos que Sakura comenzó a preguntarse si Matsura despertaría antes de que ellos llegaran a la galería del quinto piso. Aunque todo su juego del escondite al menos les trajo algo de suerte. En el cuarto piso, Kakashi la condujo dentro de un cuarto de baño vacío apenas evadiendo al grupo de limpieza que pasaba. Sakura tomó la breve oportunidad para lavarse la sangre que había en sus pechos y vientre, y el olor de Matsura fuera de su piel. Le tomó un poco más lavarse las manos, pero Kakashi no dijo nada. Simplemente esperó en silencio, su mirada fija en la puerta hasta que ella encontró fuerza para bajar la barra de jabón, incapaz de limpiarse más.

Entonces volvieron a lo suyo.

El quinto piso estaba vacío afortunadamente, y en el momento en que salieron de las escaleras, se volvió evidente de que estaban en el lugar correcto.

Un largo pasillo, flanqueado por espejos, se extendía frente a ellos. Al final se encontraba una esquina, y en el reflejo de la pared contraria, Sakura podía ver la figura dispar de un hombre y una joven de pie en las escaleras.

—Oye. —Sakura comenzó, sintiéndose cínica y cansada. —¿Crees que este sea el 'Pasillo de Espejos' que él mencionó?

—'Pasillo de la Paranoia' parece más apropiado. —Kakashi dijo mientras caminaba. Sakura le siguió de cerca, y miró hacia un lado mientras el movimiento de su propio reflejo capturaba su atención.

—Oh… rayos…—Casi se detenía por el impacto.

La chica que le devolvía el reflejo era pálida y tenía unos enormes ojos oscurecidos, su amplia frente y el cabello desarreglado. Parecía joven y frágil –tan diferente de la imagen mental que había cargado de sí misma durante años en su cabeza. Nunca se había visto menos que una ninja, por eso esto era impresionante ¿Dónde estaba su peinado de batalla, su sonrisa presuntuosa y su ropa práctica? ¿Quién demonios era esta débil niñita que le veía con miedo?

Ahora no le sorprendía por qué Kakashi seguía preguntándole si estaba bien. Estuvo a punto de preguntarse exactamente lo mismo. _No_ parecía estar bien. Aunque las luces fluorescentes nunca favorecían la piel de nadie.

—Sakura, vamos. —Mientras ella perdía el tiempo, Kakashi ya había llegado al final del corredor y había desaparecido por la esquina. Sakura rompió a correr para llegar hasta él, en un nuevo pasaje estrecho e igualmente lleno de espejos antes de que se encontraran con una sola puerta que marcaba el final.

—¿La galería? —Sakura adivinó.

Kakashi abrió la puerta apenas unos centimetros y miró el interior. De pronto la abrió por completo y asintió. —La galería.

Como la mayoría de habitaciones en la construcción, la galería era casi cuadrada, pero tan grande que casi ocupaba todo el piso. Cuando Kakashi encendió las luces, pudieron ver que todo estaba montando en todo tipo de mesas, gabinetes y repisas de cristal, y en cada superficie había algún tipo de artefacto valioso. Había mucha basura cara en esa habitación que Sakura no estaba segura de por donde debía empezar. Vio varias docenas de jarrones justo frente a ella, pero ninguno calzaba con la descripción de lo que buscaba. Ni siquiera podía distinguir las otras cosas del otro lado del cuarto.

—Esto nos va a tomar un rato. —Kakashi dijo, sacando un kunai del bolsillo colgado a su cadera. —Tal vez necesitemos un par extra de orejas.

Un pulgar sangrante y un rollo de invocación después, y Pakkun estaba sentado sobre la duela frente a Kakashi. —Yo. —Gruñó el perro. Sakura se preguntó si esta forma de hablar había sido copiada de Kakashi.

—Necesito que vayas a la entrada y mantengas tu oído alerta. —Kakashi le dijo al perro. —Si escuchas que alguien se aproxima, ven a decirnos.

—Seguro. —El pequeño perro bostezó y caminó hacia el punto indicado para poner su peludo trasero cerca de la puerta. Con todo y sus ojos dormilones y expresión de aburrimiento, Sakura sabía que no le fallaría a su dueño.

Kakashi miró a Sakura. —Revisa este lado de la habitación, yo revisaré el otro. Nos encontramos en el medio.

Probablemente ya se había olvidado de que era _su_ misión, que ella había sido designada como la líder y que se suponía era _él_ quien tenía que seguir órdenes. Pero ¿Por qué molestarse en pelear sobre pequeños detalles en los que también estaba de acuerdo? Además, si intentaba mandarle algo simplemente le miraría con incredulidad. Sintiéndose cansada y abusada por todos los hombres en general, puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a vagar entre las reliquias invaluables. Platos, armaduras, espadas, estatuas, pinturas de tiempos inmemoriales… Sakura miró aburrida a todas, interesada solamente en encontrar el jarrón con el gallo dorado y el diamante azul.

Miró por encima de su hombro a Kakashi, quien estaba inclinado sobre un gabinete sin prestarle atención a ella. Pakkun seguía sentado cerca de la puerta, pero estaba muy ocupado rascándose la oreja con su pata trasera como para notar que lo veía. Sakura continuó con su tarea. De pronto se detuvo a ver un objeto. —Ooh.

—¿Qué? —Kakashi gritó de un lado de la habitación a otro.

—Oh… —Sakura hizo señal de que lo olvidara. —Es una vaca. No un gallo. Lo siento.

Continuaron buscando. O mejor dicho, Kakashi continuó buscando mientras Sakura continuaba divagando, pensando en las mejores veinte maneras de castrar viejos pervertidos. Había llegado a la numero siete, que involucraba un ingenioso uso de los insectos de Shino y orificios corporales cuando Kakashi le llamó. —¿Hu? —No había estado poniendo atención.

—Creo que lo encontramos. —Dijo mientras Sakura se paraba a su lado, para ver el jarrón que había tomado.

Con un lacado azul y un gallo dorado en uno de sus lados, parecía ser el que buscaban. El brillo que desprendía la piedra azul en el ojo del gallo _podía_ ser un diamante, pero Sakura no era experta. —Supongo que será. —Sakura dijo. Incluso si no era el jarrón correcto, a ella ya no le importaba. Sólo quería irse a casa.

—Mejor que valga lo del viaje. —Kakashi dijo, poniéndose de rodillas para hacer una serie de complicados sellos que compactarían el jarrón robado y lo disfrazarían. Mientras él hacía esto, Sakura miró a Pakkun sentado en la puerta, todavía alerta de cualquier intruso.

Cuando Kakashi estaba guardando el jarrón-vuelto-kunai dentro de su bolsa que el pequeño perro se enderezó de pronto.—Viene gente, Kakashi. —Dijo, corriendo hacia ellos, sus garritas haciendo ruido contra la duela. —Dos. Escuché que uno se refería al otro como Jin-sama, pero definitivamente vienen hacia acá-

—¿Jin? —Sakura siseó, e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar a su alrededor por un arma.

Kakashi se detuvo por un breve momento, calculando la situación. Sakura sabía qué pensamientos estaban corriendo a través de su cabeza. Su única salida estaba comprometida. La habitación no tenía ningún escondite. Las pisadas y voces fuera del corredor se hicieron más audibles para el oído de Sakura, y en cualquier momento serían descubiertos en un lugar en que se suponía no debían estar… y por un hombre que supuestamente rivalizaba con los sanin.

—Pakkun. —Kakashi siseó al perro. —Vete rápido.

Pakkun no necesitaba escucharlo dos veces. En una discreta nube de humo, desapareció, dejándolos a su suerte. Sakura ya estaba buscando por alguna vieja katana cuando Kakashi le tomó la muñeca. —No seas tonta. —Le dijo, y apuntó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. —Contra la pared. Ya.

Sakura obedeció, preguntándose qué tendría en mente mientras le dejaba para correr y apagar las luces. La habitación se sumergió en la oscuridad. Sakura presionó la espalda contra el frío panel de madera detrás de ella, dándose cuenta de cuán delicada era su situación. Seguro, estaban perfectamente escondidos por la oscuridad, pero sólo había un cuarto en este piso, y cuando el hijo de Matsura entrara, sin duda alguna encendería las luces ¿Cuál era el punto? ¡De cualquier forma los encontrarían!

De pronto Kakashi estaba frente a ella, tan cerca que casi podía sentir el calor que irradiaba y el almizcle que acompañaba un hombre que había viajado por un día completo sin ducharse todavía. Por alguna razón, debería haber sido poco placentero… pero para Sakura, era horriblemente reconfortante.

Y aquel pequeño confort fue rápidamente tirado por la ventana cuando sintió que jalaba la cinta que estaba en su cintura. —Espera- ¿Qué estás-? —Las manos de Sakura rápidamente sostuvieron las solapas de su yukata, intentando conservar su modestia ya que la cinta había caído. — _¡Kakashi-sensei!_ —Siseó, sintiéndose verdaderamente mortificada, incluso aunque no pudiera ver nada por la oscuridad.

Probablemente.

Pero incluso si intentaba ella cerrar la tela, las manos de Kakashi estaban en su cuello, jalando la prenda fuera de sus hombros con los pulgares. No importaba cuánto chillara sin dignidad alguna, Kakashi no estaba prestando atención. —No es momento para esto, Sakura. —Le regañó en silencio. —Sólo haz lo que te digo.

Sakura se dio cuenta que tenía que confiar en él.

—Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Sakura obedeció, rígida, enlazando sus manos en su nuca. La acción dejó que su yukata se abriera con libertad, para mucha de su vergüenza. Cuando sintió un par de manos cálidas vagar dentro de su ropa para presionarse en su espalda, sus brazos se apretaron alrededor del cuello de Kakashi con la suficiente fuerza como para casi asfixiarlo. Sus dientes se apretaron, restringiendo un buen número de improperios que rogaban salir.

Sin embargo, la indignación de Sakura murió en el momento en que sintió la rodilla de Kakashi meterse entre sus muslos. Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa cuando una mano insoportablemente caliente se deslizó para apretarle una nalga, manteniéndola firme contra el frente de su cuerpo. Podía sentir todo. Sus pechos desnudos contra la rugosa tela de su pecho. El estómago presionado contra su duro y plano abdomen. Las caderas inclinadas y perfectamente alineadas con las de él. No había un solo centímetro entre ellos, no quedaba nada a la imaginación.

De pronto todo era demasiado intimo, y Sakura estaba sintiendo más de su viejo maestro de lo que alguna vez quiso. Un millón de pensamientos debieron haber corrido en su mente a una velocidad hiperactiva. Ira, miedo, humillación, timidez…

Pero la única palabra que venía a ella era, _oh…_

La mano de Kakashi que estaba en su espalda la abandonó por un momento para bajarse la máscara y, gracias a la luz que venía del pasillo, vio una increíble línea plateada contorneando su fuerte quijada. —Lo siento. —Susurró con la voz gruesa, con un sentimiento real. —Pero voy a tener que besarte.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh, bueno, hay _peores_ cosas… XD

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¿Alguien? Bueno, lo dicho, si alguien quiere mandarme un MP para pedir un resumen puede hacerlo.

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad, no saben cuánto aprecio su apoyo.** Mañana les respondo los reviews, mi internet tercermundista está fallando y creo que lo del eclipse de hoy se jodieron los servidores porque a cada rato se está cayendo.

 **Jessica Ivonne:** Muchas gracias por leer el fic, espero que puedas leerlo completo :D

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!

 **PD: FELIZ DÍA DEL FANFICKERRRR**


	6. En el que Kakashi comete un error

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Duty Before Honor_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

* * *

 **El deber antes que el honor**

 **Capítulo 6: En el que Kakashi comete un error**

 _Todavía queda un poquito de tu sabor en mi boca,_

 _Todavía queda un poquito de ti pegado a mi duda,_

 _Todavía es un poquito difícil decir qué está sucediendo._

* * *

En el Manual del Ninja Principiante que todos los estudiantes de la Academia recibían en su primer día de clases había una lista que todos los ninjas –incluso los jounin- debían conocer. Parecían guías, pero delineaban todas las actitudes y responsabilidades que se esperaba que los ninjas de Konoha debían mostrar.

La regla número uno era: _El deber antes que el honor._

Debajo había una corta explicación que decía a los jóvenes ninja a qué se refería la regla. Algo así como las misiones venían siempre en primer lugar. El ninja debía sacrificar todo por el bien de su misión –ya fuera su dignidad, reputación o incluso sus vidas. Sakura no podía recordar las palabras exactas, pero Iruka-Sensei había parafraseado el significado de esa regla como 'Incluso si tienen que pelear sucio o usar trucos para ganar… háganlo.' Aunque Sakura estaba segura de que estaba edulcorando todo para los niños. Probablemente había connotaciones más oscuras en esta particular regla.

La regla número once era interesante: _Encuentros románticos con miembros del equipo deben evitarse completamente._

Luego de que había entrado en el Equipo Siete, había arrancado –literalmente- esa hoja en su libro. No podía recordar la explicación de esa _guía,_ pero probablemente tenía que ver con percepciones y emociones alteradas, lo que iba conectado de cerca con lo que decía la regla número veinticinco:

 _Los Shinobi deben contener sus emociones._

Sakura no podía ver cómo esta regla seguía siendo relevante. Los mejores ninjas que había conocido eran un foso de volátiles emociones que no les importaba esconder –eran su fortaleza. Había visto lo que sucedía con aquellos que internalizaban sus emociones; los que dejaban que el odio y la miseria se los comiera hasta volverlos locos. Si pudiera escoger entre ser un Naruto o un Sasuke, ella prefería ser Naruto. Tenía menos daño mental.

Pero era la regla treinta y cuatro la que Sakura recordaba en ese momento:

 _Cuando estén comprometidos cambien el compromiso._

¿La explicación?

Si terminabas siendo descubierto mientras echabas un vistazo en un lugar donde se suponía no debías estar y sin ningún refuerzo o escape, tenías que intentar hacerlo ver como si fuera algo mucho menor de lo que actualmente era.

Ejemplo: Tomar a la persona más cercana a ti y comenzar a besarla sin compasión alguna.

Los clichés eran clichés porque _funcionaban._

Por supuesto, Sakura debió haber sabido que Kakashi se tomaría su tarea en serio. Siempre tomaba su trabajo con seriedad. Quería la ropa fuera del camino, las piernas abiertas y las manos en lugares en que ningún compañero de equipo o amigo debería tener. Cualquier cosa que le diera un toque extra de credibilidad…

La frase, "Lo siento, pero voy a tener que besarte" superaba cosas como "Lo siento, pero voy a tener que darte unas vacaciones pagadas" o, "Lo siento, pero tal vez voy a cumplir una de tus más grandes fantasías sexuales justo aquí y ahora."

Sakura no pudo evitar el torrente de inmensos sentimientos que corrieron a través de su vientre por las palabras que había escuchado. La combinación de su cuerpo presionado tan íntimamente contra el de ella y la adrenalina en sus venas habían disparado algo en ella. Le hacía sentir mareada y nerviosa, pero muy hambrienta de algo. Algo más que su mano contra su trasero y la disculpa susurrada. Este era el hombre más hermoso creado y la estaba abrazando. Casi sentía la necesidad de decir: "No, _yo_ lo siento, pero voy a tener que _besarte."_

¿Cómo podría resistirse?

Pero entonces… Estaba el impenetrable hecho de que el hombre más hermoso creado era, de hecho, su maestro, qué más confuso que eso.

Este era Kakashi-sensei. El holgazán que se sentaba y leía pornografía mientras sus protegidos entrenaban y enterraban los unos a los otros en el suelo debajo de su no-tan-cuidadoso ojo. El hombre que, cuando llegaba la cuenta a la mesa, de pronto no podía ser visto. El hombre que había chupado veneno de serpiente de su pie cuando tenía doce y que le hizo ver hacia otro lado todo el rato para que no viera su cara. El hombre que se burlaba de su andar sobre sandalias.

El hombre que había asesinado a sus peces dorados.

Pero antes de que Sakura tuviera una verdadera oportunidad para calcular todos los problemas psicológicos que la situación podía provocar, Kakashi inclinó la cabeza y presionó los labios contra los de ella.

Incluso si era su primer beso, Sakura había esperado al menos tener _alguna_ idea de cómo debía sentirse. Había escuchado a Ino parlotear sobre ello numerosas veces. De acuerdo con la Cerda, había muchos tipos de besos. Los malos. Los buenos. Los llenos de baba. Los castos. Unos que eran tan lentos y tiernos que hacían que te derritieras. Otros que eran hambrientos y necesitados y hacían que tus dedos se apretaran y tus ropas cayeran (o eso decía Ino.)

Sakura no estaba segura de en qué categoría encajaba el beso de Kakashi. Se sentía como muchas cosas a la vez. Gentil –casi precavido- como si estuviera esperando una reacción, pero con cierta impaciencia que le recordaba dónde estaban. Los dedos de Sakura se curvearon sobre el suave cabello de su nuca mientras su boca se posaba con firmeza sobre la de ella. El calor se asentó en su vientre y un débil temblor descendió toda su columna. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió la mano en su trasero dar un ligero apretón. Debería estar horrorizada. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era acercarse un poco más.

Las voces estaban haciéndose más fuertes, su conversación casi inentendible a través de la puerta medio cerrada. Sakura deseó que se fueran. No sólo para evadir complicaciones con la misión, sino porque de esta manera, Kakashi seguiría haciéndole esta maravilla por un poquito más de tiempo…

—Gime. —Murmuró contra sus labios. Su suave y bajo tono parecía haberse hecho más profundo y grueso de lo normal, y el mero sonido reverberó a través del cerebro de Sakura. Para ser honestos, ni siquiera había entendido lo que le había dicho. Pero su voz había sido suficiente para evocar un suave y roto gemido en el fondo de su garganta.

La mano de Kakashi se extendió sobre su desarreglado cabello mientras la otra se apretaba debajo de su muslo, alzándole la pierna para acomodarla en su cadera. Él se movió contra ella. —Más fuerte. —Dijo con un tono áspero.

Un gemido abierto salió de la garganta de Sakura. Tal vez un poco deliberado, pero no sin sentimiento. Sabía por qué quería que hiciera ruido: sólo la gente que estaba planeando algo se mantenía en silencio. La gente robando cerámica no gemiría tan fuerte como para atraer atención.

Vagamente se dio cuenta de que la conversación del pasillo se había detenido de pronto. Había sido escuchada, y con ello se ganó sentir la sonrisa de Kakashi contra sus labios –una mirada rara a sus pensamientos y a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Sólo le había visto sonreír por primera vez ese mismo día. Por eso sentirla contra sus labios dejaba una increíble mezcla de sentimientos en su corazón.

¿Quién demonios era este hombre?

Pisadas fueron aproximándose a un ritmo apresurado. Kakashi deslizó la mano de Sakura de su hombro bajo su camisa, dejándola ahí para que explorara su espalda. Sakura siguió contenta su orden, más que feliz de poder apretar sus tonificados músculos. Luego la mano de Kakashi le abandonó y se colocó sobre su pecho de manera abrupta. Sakura resolló por la increíble calidez de su palma acomodándose sobre ella como si le _perteneciera_. No la acariciaba de la forma en que Matsura había hecho; no pellizcaba o jalaba sus sensibles pezones. Simplemente había acomodado su mano contra su pecho, casi de una manera respetuosa mientras sus dedos seguían la curva y presionaban con gentileza casi haciendo que Sakura quisiera arquear la espalda. Entonces, él murmuró un suave y bajo sonido de aprobación contra su boca. —Buena niña.

No debió haber dicho eso. Ya era malo que su sola voz hiciera cosas en su interior, no lo necesitaba diciendo palabras que sonaban eróticas sin querer. Porque las niñas buenas no hacían esto.

Las niñas buenas no tallaban los muslos contra la cadera de sus maestros. No se escondían sin vergüenza alguna dentro de cuartos oscuros con hombres. Tampoco se dejaban llevar con el acto, ni dejaban que cada falso toque, beso y caricia se volvieran reales. Y ciertamente tampoco casi llegaban al orgasmo cuando les decían que eran niñas buenas.

Las cejas de Sakura se juntaron mientras otro necesitado gemido salía de su garganta. El cosquilleo entre sus piernas que había probado por primera vez en el bosque regresó con toda su fuerza, y Sakura se aferró sin evitarlo a los amplios hombros de su antiguo profesor mientras luchaba para soportar todas las nuevas y electrizantes sensaciones que le estaban bombardeando. Pero su beso no hizo nada más que alentarlos. Al contrario, el lento desliz y el jalón de sus labios contra los de ella sólo avivaron las llamas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe. — ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?

Sakura no tuvo que fingir el resuello de sorpresa cuando la boca de Kakashi le abandonó. Ambos parpadearon confundidos mientras luz entraba a través de la puerta, parecían un par de amantes que habían sido interrumpidos –tal como querían.

—Um… —Kakashi comenzó, pero cualquier pensamiento inteligente se cortó ahí. Sakura sabía que él simplemente estaba actuando, lo que le hizo sentir un poquito tonta, ya que su expresión de embriaguez y lento pensar era muy reales.

El hombre de pie en la puerta apenas era una silueta, pero incluso Sakura podía ver el parecido que tenía con cierto viejo pervertido. Aunque este hombre era delgado y no parecía ser mucho más viejo que Kakashi, su largo cabello y barba ya estaban comenzando a llenarse de canas por estrés. Detrás de él estaba un viejo hombre de lentes que sin duda alguna era un guardia, y en su mano estaba siendo sostenido un viejo casco samurái que probablemente alguien había tomado (o robado) durante su viaje.

—La galería está fuera de los límites del servicio. —Dijo el hijo de Matsura, Jin. — ¡Fuera de aquí!

Sakura y Kakashi se apartaron de un brinco como si sus polaridades magnéticas hubieran sido revertidas. Sakura se agachó para recoger el obi y cerrarse la yukata de nuevo mientras Kakashi se metía la camisa y acomodaba su máscara de vuelta a su lugar. —Lo siento, Matsura-sama. —Dijo, casi dócil. —No volverá a suceder.

Jin retrocedió y gruñó al par mientras salían de la habitación. —Si se repite no seré tan benevolente.

—Gracias, Matsura-sama. —Kakashi le reverenció con humildad y tomó la mano de Sakura para llevarla al corredor. Ella se dio cuenta del sonrojo que le cubría mientras pasaban frente a los espejos, así como de sus labios hinchados por los besos.

 _Oh, demonios._ —Pensó mientras su mano cosquilleaba dentro de la de él. — _¿Cómo se supone que volveré a verlo a los ojos?_

No detuvieron su rápido andar hasta que llegaron a las escaleras, donde Kakashi soltó su mano y se giró a encararla. —Lamento eso, Sakura. —Dijo, sonando genuinamente culpable. —Era la acción menos problemática, no quería arriesgarme a pelear. Aun así, lo siento si te hice sentir incómoda.

Bueno, sí, _lo había hecho._ Pero también le había hecho sentir muchas, _muchas_ otras cosas, no quería pensar en la mitad de ellas o entenderlas. Así que Sakura optó por sonreír y hacer con la mano como si no pasara nada. —Oh, no, no es nada. —Murmuró. —No te preocupes por ello. Estábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo.

Kakashi suspiró, su ceja alzándose. —Estuviste bien. —Le dijo, sonando sorprendido. —Si yo me hubiera encontrado con eso, también me lo hubiera creído.

Sakura no sabía qué responder a eso. Era mejor que creyera que era muy buena actuando, así como él, en lugar de saber que cada gemido había sido real, y que todavía quedaban algunas chispas de deseo en su estómago sólo por verlo. Sakura miró al suelo, jugando con los puños de las mangas mientras volvía a sonrojarse. —No fue nada.

— ¿Has considerado ser actriz? —Preguntó platicador. —Llegarías lejos.

Ahora la mirada de Sakura se estrechó mientras la alzaba para verlo. Se estaba burlando. Sabía que le estaba poniendo incómoda, y Hatake Kakashi _vivía_ para poner a la gente incómoda. Era incluso posible que supiera cuán real había sido su pequeño encuentro para ella… y…

 _Oh,_ dios, _¡Que ese no sea el caso…!_

Sakura hábilmente decidió cambiar de tema y se cruzó de hombros. — ¿Todavía tienes el jarrón?

Él golpeó su bolsa.

Sakura siguió su movimiento. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron. —Um… ¿Estás desangrándote o algo? —Apuntó con el gesto torcido.

— ¿Hm? —Kakashi levantó su pulgar manchado de rojo y miró con sorpresa. —Oh… eso es de cuando llamé a Pakkun.

— ¡Ew! ¡La embarraste sobre mi ropa! —Chilló indignada, poniendo cara a las pegajosas huellas rollas que habían quedado en su cuello y cinturón.

—Lo siento.

— ¿De verdad te cortaste tan profundo?

—Lo siento.

—Morirás desangrado uno de estos días.

—Probablemente.

—No voy a curar eso, sabes.

—Está bien.

— ¿Dónde dejaste la mochila? ¿Trajiste vendas, cierto?

—Está bien. —Kakashi le quitó importancia y se bajó la máscara. —Sólo la chuparé hasta que deje de sangrar.

Sakura alzó una ceja por cuán alegremente le revelaba de nuevo su rostro. —Cuidado, Kakashi-Sensei. Le estás quitando la novedad a tu cara. —Se burló. Incluso así, devoró de nuevo su rostro. Desde la punta de su perfecta nariz hasta el _bonito_ hoyuelo en su boca. Con su pulgar alojado firmemente en su boca, le dio un perezoso vistazo y un gesto de 'sígueme' mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Sakura caminó penosamente detrás de él, maldiciendo sus atrayentes hoyuelos y a su lunar. Si él no fuera tan jodidamente bonito, tal vez las mariposas en su estómago ya se hubieran deshecho.

Mientras daban la vuelta en el descanso para descender las siguientes escaleras, Kakashi chocó contra la pared. Sakura puso una mano sobre él para equilibrarlo, preocupada de inmediato. No era común que se tropezara con sus propios pies. — ¿Sensei, estás bien? —Preguntó.

Él se enderezó, parecía ligeramente sorprendido. —Estoy bien.

Bueno, incluso los ninjas de élite tenían sus momentos de torpeza. Mejor no poner atención a ello, Sakura pensó. Incluso Kakashi tendría su dignidad.

Pero no iban ni a la mitad de la siguiente escalera cuando volvió a suceder. Kakashi volvió a chocar con la pared como si alguien le hubiera empujado con gran fuerza. Extremadamente preocupada, Sakura le tomó del hombro para que no cayera en los escalones que faltaban. —Apóyate en mí. —Siseó. Podía escuchar gente moviéndose en los pasillos sobre ellos. Ahora sería un muy mal momento para que Kakashi se desmayara. No _creía_ que se él se hubiera sobre exigido, pero durante su tiempo con Matsura era posible que hubiera expuesto el sharingan un par de veces en su búsqueda. Normalmente era así. Él estaría bien hasta que el cansancio le derrotara y ya ni siquiera podría tenerse en pie. Cuando eso sucedía, lo mejor era gritar _"¡Cuidado!"_ y escaparse como pudieran.

Pero de pronto Kakashi de nuevo se enderezó. —Estoy bien. —Le aseguró. —Sólo mareado.

Eso no sonaba bien. —Ni se te ocurra vomitar, Kakashi-sensei. —Le advirtió, manteniendo el fuerte agarre en su manga mientras bajaban el resto de los escalones con más cuidado. Cuando llegaron al piso, ella le soltó. —No te voy a cargar.

—Es justo. —Dijo con un suspiro y una débil sonrisa en sus adorables labios. — ¿Tal vez podrías arrastrarme?

La piel de Sakura se llenó con pavor. —Kakashi-sensei…

Sin más demora, el ojo de Kakashi se cerró y se fue de espaldas. Sakura observó con horror mientras golpeaba el suelo con un sonoro ruido y dar un pequeño gruñido antes de quedarse quieto. Ella se arrodilló a un lado de él y le dio una fuerte sacudida. —Sensei. —Siseó—Kakashi-sensei- levántate. No es un buen momento para tomar una siesta.

Su única respuesta fue un débil ronquido.

Ella lo giró sobre su costado y pasó la mano sobre su frente. No tenía fiebre. Pupilas dilatadas. Respiración profunda. Sangre en su labio –pero esa era de su pulgar. Un pulgar… que…

 _Oh no… ¿No lo había hecho… o sí?_

Sakura echó un vistazo al frente de su yukata y resolló con desespero.

Había sangre otra vez en sus pechos. No suya, sino de Kakashi. Él había tocado su pecho –probablemente todavía tenía rastros del veneno- y entonces había metido el pulgar en su boca.

— _¡Idiota!_ —Dijo realmente fúrica. — ¡Tú, estúpido, estúpido, _idiota!_

¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

No podía simplemente arrojarlo en un closet y esconderlo mientras esperaba que los efectos de la droga pasaran. Matsura se iba a despertar antes de que eso sucediera y, ¿Cuánto demorarían en darse cuenta que faltaba el jarrón? Tenían que irse _ahora._ Pero Kakashi no estaba en buen estado para viajar…

Y estaba muy segura de poder escuchar a Jin y su guardia salir de la galería arriba de ellos.

—Eres el _peor_ maestro que _ha existido._ —Le dijo al inconsciente hombre mientras jalaba uno de sus brazos y una pierna en cada mano. Con una cantidad extra de chakra bien calculada, lo levantó el aire y lo colocó sobre sus hombros como si estuviera cargando una muy larga alfombra. Su peso le hundió rápidamente antes de que corrigiera su chakra. —No puedo llevarte a todos lados, ¿Verdad? —Murmuró, mientras se apresuraba a alejarse de las voces que se aproximaban sobre ella y prácticamente voló hacia la siguiente escalera.

Apenas estaba descendiendo de los últimos escalones cuando se encontró con una chica de limpieza viniendo frente a ella. Se quedó quieta al ver a la pequeña Sakura alzando a un hombre de un metro ochenta encima de sus hombros. — ¿Está bien? —La chica preguntó, sus ojos bien abiertos mientras Sakura pasaba con rapidez. Por el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, y la forma en que sus enormes ojos se fijaron sin pena alguna en la cara de Kakashi, Sakura dio por hecho que se había dado cuenta de lo apuesto que su maestro era.

No le asombraba ahora el por qué Kakashi usaba máscara todo el tiempo. Las interacciones sociales probablemente serían muy incómodas cuando todos alrededor tuyo te miraban y babeaban.

—Está bien. —Sakura dijo de vuelta. —Sólo lo llevo a tomar aire fresco.

Una ligera pausa. — ¿ _Tú_ estás bien?

—Estoy bien. Tiene huesos ligeros. —Sakura dijo, levantando a Kakashi para mostrarlo. — ¿Sabes dónde está la puerta más cercana? Quiero llevarlo afuera antes de que comience a vomitar sangre de nuevo.

Alarmada, la chica apuntó el final del corredor del que ella había salido. —Hay que pasar las cocinas ¿Quieres que llame al médico?

—Seguro, gracias. —Ellos no estarían aquí para cuando llegara.

Las cocinas resultaron fáciles de encontrar, sólo tuvo que seguir el olor de la fritura del tempura. En el momento que cruzó las puertas, recibió una docena de confundidas y desconcertadas miradas de parte de todos los trabajadores de la cocina. —Lo siento. —Dijo con rapidez. — ¿Dónde está la puerta? Necesito sacarlo antes-

Una docena de manos apuntó sin palabra alguna a través de la habitación donde un cinco con una canasta de coles estaba de pie, frente a una puerta abierta. Detrás de él estaba la noche.

Aleluya.

Sakura murmuró un gracias a los cocineros mientras se apresuraba a cruzar la puerta, haciendo a un lado al chico de las coles. De pie en la oscuridad del interior del feudo, le tomó un momento a Sakura saber por dónde moverse. La estrella del norte estaba directamente sobre ella, lo que quería decir que Konoha se ubicaba al este de donde ella estaba.

Pero ¿Cómo iba a pasar las paredes del primer perímetro sin ser vista?

—Oye, tú.

Sakura se enderezó y se dio la vuelta. Un soldado vestido con el mismo uniforme que Kakashi estaba viéndole a través de la débil luz de las lámparas. — ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Demandó saber.

—Um… está un poquito enfermo. —Sakura intentó. —Sólo lo traje afuera para que tuviera algo de aire-

—Baja al hombre. —El ninja parecía algo alarmado porque Sakura estaba cargándolo.

—Creo que es mejor si lo llevo un poquito más lejos-

Pero para entonces el ninja pareció haberse dado cuenta de que no era una ordinaria sirvienta. —Baja a nuestro hombre y ríndete. —Su mano estaba buscando la empuñadora de la espada apenas visible encima de su hombro.

Sakura gruñó internamente. Sabía que esta misión sería un completo desastre desde el principio. Las cosas sólo iban a ponerse peor.

—No puedo hacerlo. Lo siento. —Sakura le dio al hombre una rápida sonrisa apologética antes de levantar el pie y golpearlo con fuerza sobre la tierra.

El suelo se sacudió y cuarteó y una ola de tierra avanzó con rapidez sobre el hombre. Él tuvo suficiente tiempo como para subir las manos para protegerse la cara de los escombros que volaban hacia él. Para entonces, Sakura ya estaba corriendo hacia la muralla.

— ¡Deténganla! —Escuchó que alguien detrás de ella gritaba. — ¡Es una espía!

— ¡El tal Umino desapareció! ¡Era un clon!

— ¡Deténganlos! ¡Deténganlos a los dos!

— ¡Son espías!

Sakura tuvo que hacerse a un lado mientras algunos shuriken golpeaban la tierra a sus pies. No necesitaba mirar hacia atrás para calcular la cantidad de hombres persiguiéndola. La presencia de su chakra le decía que había al menos ocho.

La muralla estaba cerca. Los dos hombres que estaban como guardias sobre ella arrojaron sus kunai, esperando atraparla.

Estarían decepcionados.

Reuniendo de nuevo chakra en su brazo, dio un agudo grito mientras lo liberaba para impactar contra la pared. Un metro y medio de concreto sólido y yeso se derrumbó como un onigiri mal envuelto. Sakura corrió entre el polvo y los escombros, ignorando los gritos de sorpresa y miedo que daban frente y detrás de ella. La segunda pared estaba cerca. Sakura hizo hacia atrás el puño y volvió a concentrar chakra. Un golpe más y la nueva pared se derrumbó, permitiéndole a Sakura seguir corriendo con apenas un rasguño.

Internamente, deseó que Kakashi estuviera despierto para ver esto. Estaba segura de que él estaría complacido con su crecimiento.

Pero sus amigos y compañeros _siempre_ estaban inconscientes para ver sus movimientos más asombrosos.

Para la tercera pared, la muñeca de Sakura estaba adolorida, pero golpeó la pared igualmente y se giró para huir de un montón de flechas disparadas hacia ella. Ya estaba dentro del bosque, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Había al menos veinte hombres siguiéndola, pero no serían capaces de golpearla si se movía y zigzagueaba durante su escape para internarse más.

Probablemente sólo tenían el nivel de chuunin por lo que Kakashi le había dicho sobre el ejercito del feudo de Matsura. Y mientras Sakura no quería atacarlos a todos, sabía ciertas técnicas de distracción que serían suficientes como para engañarlos.

Con media docena de clones de sombra, Sakura rápidamente cambió de dirección y fue hacia el sur. Cuatro hombres le siguieron, el resto corrió detrás de sus clones. Tres clones más y un giro al este y había reducido a sus perseguidores a uno. Él era tenaz, arrojándole shuriken como si nada y haciendo jutsus que provocaron que las raíces de los árboles se arrastraran y le tomaran de los pies.

Otra ronda de clones y pronto lo perdió a él también.

Todavía desesperada por poner tanta distancia entre ella y el feudo y cubrir sus huellas para que no la rastrearan, caminó hacia el sonido de una corriente de agua. Un río. Caminó sobre él con chakra en sus pies y corrió su curso ya que iba hacia el sur. Le estaba alejando de Konoha, pero Tsunade le había dejado claro que ella y Kakashi no tenían que dar pistas sobre su alianza con la Aldea de la Hoja. No haría ningún bien que condujera a alguien hacia Konoha.

Pero Sakura no llegó tan lejos antes de que tuviera que sentarse a tomar un descanso. Su aliento venía en cortos jadeos y sus brazos y piernas se sentían fríos –señal de que había gastado mucho chakra. A diferencia de Naruto, no tenía cantidades ilimitadas de chakra a su disposición, y el peso de Kakashi comenzaba a hacer mella en su fuerza. Tenía un límite, y si se sobrevivía lo único que conseguiría sería jalar a Kakashi e irse de cara en el suelo, lo que no era ni la mitad de divertido como parecía.

Deslizó a Kakashi fuera de sus hombros sobre de una peñascosa formación rocosa. Seguía dormido, aunque su cabello y ropas estaban llenas del polvo de concreto. Le hacía ver incluso más pálido y cansado que de costumbre. Sakura tomó un momento para quitarle algo de polvo de su mejilla antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y quitó la mano con culpabilidad, incluso si había algo por lo cual sentirse culpable.

Gruñendo, Sakura dobló las rodillas y enterró la cara en ellas. No necesitaba esto. No necesitaba _nada_ de esto. Estaba cansada y confusa, y todo lo que quería hacer era estar de vuelta en su alborotado departamento con el familiar olor de sus mantas y un suave colchón bajo ella. En lugar de eso estaba en la mitad de sólo-dios-sabe-donde, templando de frío y cansancio y con sólo media luna para ver por dónde iba. La mochila que Kakashi había llevado tenía toda su comida y dinero y mantas y estaba en el feudo.

Sakura no tenía ganas de volver por ella.

No tenía ganas de buscar una aldea cercana tampoco. Para empezar, no tenía chakra suficiente como para cargar a Kakashi con ella, y no tenía intención de dejarlo ahí en el medio del bosque con ninjas enemigos rondando por ahí.

Parecía que estaban atascados.

Suspirando, Sakura se levantó. —Mejor poner manos a la obra. —Dijo a nadie en particular mientras caminaba entre los árboles. El aire se sentía húmedo, significando que probablemente iba a llover en unas pocas horas. Necesitaban algún tipo de refugio, y sin ninguna manta sería más difícil y más que sólo un poco incómodo. De cualquier forma, Sakura tenía que trabajar.

Seleccionó los árboles más delgados que podía encontrar, los que podía rodear completamente con un brazo. Con una patada a las raíces, podía sacar los árboles uno por uno y ponerlos en la roca peñascosa en la que estaba Kakashi. Los acomodó de manera angular a las rocas, uno junto al otro para formar un refugio encima de su ignorante camarada.

Comenzó a llover mientras Sakura arrancaba el séptimo árbol del suelo. Pequeñas gotas de agua golpearon su cabeza y hombros, cayendo desde el cielo con una creciente velocidad. Pero su tarea apenas iba a la mitad y el cuerpo de Kakashi seguía expuesto a los elementos.

Tan patético. Para ser uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, ciertamente pasaba mucho de su tiempo sobre su espalda –usualmente en la cama del hospital.

La lluvia se hizo peor conforme avanzaron los minutos. Las manos de Sakura estaban enrojecidas y raspadas y algunas astillas estaban en sus dedos. Su cabello estaba colgando pesado sobre sus hombros mientras ponía el último tronco y comenzaba a acomodar ramas gruesas con hojas sobre los troncos. Era en parte como camuflaje y también para evitar que la lluvia penetrara entre los árboles.

Cuando estuvo segura de haber hecho el mejor trabajo posible dada su poca energía Sakura se unió a Kakashi bajo el refugio, gateando para sentarse cerca de su cabeza. No era especialmente amplio el refugio, y Kakashi tenía mucho del espacio en el suelo, pero Sakura estaba demasiado cansada como para importarle. Aunque por un breve minuto deseó que Yamato estuviera con ellos con su gran habilidad de hacer casas completas salir de la tierra como hongos.

Sakura tembló.

No quería pensar en hongos. No había necesidad de decirlo, nunca pondría uno en su boca de nuevo.

Kakashi se movió con suavidad. Sakura le miró y se dio cuenta de que era por una gotera encima de su nariz. Claramente no era suficiente como para despertarlo, pero sí para incomodarlo.

No enteramente segura de sí era lo correcto, Sakura le ayudó. Tomó la tela de su camiseta y lo jaló hacia ella con cuidado hasta que su cabeza terminó sobre su regazo. La gotera ahora chorreaba sobre su pecho. Sakura puso la mano sobre el punto en su cuerpo, evitando que su viejo sensei se mojara más.

Por supuesto, su cabello no estaba ayudando. Había mucho y mantenía un montón de agua y estaba chorreando sobre la cara de Kakashi. Él se movió de nuevo, redescubriendo la incomodidad.

Bueno… era momento de cortarlo de cualquier forma. Ya no lo necesitaba.

Inclinándose para jalar un kunai del bolsillo de Kakashi, llevó luego la cuchilla a su cabello y comenzó a cortarlo. No estaba siendo particularmente cuidadosa, pero siempre podía decirle a Ino que lo arreglara estando en casa. Por ahora sería un bob mordido a la altura de su barbilla. Sakura arrojó el kunai sobre el monte de mechones rosas que se había formado a un lado de ella y dio un largo suspiro.

Miró de nuevo a Kakashi y frunció el ceño. Su cara seguía expuesta a ella, relajada y en blanco. Parecía no tener edad. Podía tener treinta. Podía tener veinte. Si fruncía el ceño otro poco (lo que no era difícil) incluso podría parecer de cuarenta. Sakura se entretuvo picándole los hoyuelos y su lunar hasta que él gruñó infeliz y movió su mano con vaguedad.

Estaba regresando poco a poco.

Sakura decidió hablarle. Tal vez ayudaría a que despertara más rápido y le mantenía despierta y concentrada por un rato hasta que eso sucediera ¿Pero de qué le hablaría?

— ¿Lindo clima, huh? —Le dijo.

Kakashi no se mostró de acuerdo, a juzgar por su silencio.

Sakura talló las manos contra su rostro. —Estoy tan cansada…—Se refería tanto física como emocionalmente. No creía que hubiera puesto su chakra a este límite desde que se había enfrentado a los Akatsuki. Tampoco creía haber pasado tanto estrés desde que Sasuke se fue. Dos encuentros sexuales con dos diferentes hombres en el mismo día. Ambos fueron diametralmente opuestos. Matsura le había asqueado y humillado. Kakashi había…

Sakura no estaba segura de lo que Kakashi había hecho, más que evocar algunas sensaciones que probablemente eran inapropiadas debido a su relación y rangos. No debía buscarle mayor explicación a ese acto para justificar qué hacían dentro de un área prohibida. Eso era como Kakashi probablemente lo veía.

Era automático para él. Besar a alguien por el bien de una misión probablemente no era diferente a otras cosas que hacía para cumplir. Seguro que él no le veía de esa forma. Para él ella siempre sería esa niña de doce años obsesionada con el amor, la que pasaba más tiempo coordinando su ropa que preparándose para una misión.

Y Sakura ni siquiera estaba segura de querer que él la viera como algo más que eso…

Pero no podía dejar de ver sus labios. Estaban separados lo suficiente como para que pudiera echar un vistazo de sus dientes (claramente no usaba la máscara para cubrir una falta de higiene bucal). Extrañamente, sus caninos le intrigaban. Como la mayoría de la gente, eran ligeramente más grandes y afilados que los incisivos, pero le pareció algo tan extrañamente normal que casi le volaba la cabeza.

Obviamente se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que Hatake Kakashi poseía dientes.

Internamente se preguntó cómo se sentirían esos caninos bajo la punta de su lengua.

— ¡Ack!

Sakura rápidamente subió la máscara de Kakashi de vuelta a su lugar, o se arriesgaría a tener más de esos raros pensamientos. Estaba un poquito mejor. Ahora que no podía ver su boca, no podía entretenerse con más ideas sobre inclinarse y ver si un segundo beso sería tan bueno como el primero.

 _¡Tienes que dejar de pensar en esto…!_

—Entonces. —Sakura declaró en voz alta. — ¡Estaba pensando en comprar un nuevo refrigerador! El que tengo sigue apagándose, verás, y entonces toda mi comida se pone mala. A veces tengo que pedirle el suyo a Naruto… lo cual es feo. Tiene cosas en _su_ refrigerador que juro dejan de hablar en cuanto abres la puerta y sólo se te quedan viendo.

El tema probablemente no ayudaría a nadie a mantenerse despierto.

—Naruto dice que sigues haciendo visitas sorpresa para supervisarlo de vez en cuando. —Sakura se dirigió al viejo ninja que descansaba sobre su regazo. —Me sorprendió. No creí que realmente pasabas tiempo con alguno de nosotros luego de que me graduara. Aunque… por como luce el refrigerador de Naruto no te has pasado en un tiempo.

Sakura tamborileó los dedos sobre su muslo mientras pensaba en esto. —Por supuesto, podría ser sólo yo a la que no le hablas. Estoy muy segura de que te vi hablando con Sasuke fuera de la Academia hace unos meses. Y definitivamente has visto a Naruto al menos una vez o dos. —Ella paseó los ojos sobre su rostro, tomando nota del parche cubriendo su sharingan. Ella lo quitó con cuidado, esperando que él estuviera más cómodo. —Hubo una ocasión en que te saludé en los cuarteles y me ignoraste. —Dijo con suavidad, sonriendo con vergüenza de su patética tendencia de acordarse de las menos significantes –pero dolorosas- situaciones. — ¿Por qué fue eso, huh? _Yo_ no _maté_ a tus peces dorados, ¿O sí?

Kakashi suspiró con suavidad. —Estabas en mi punto ciego.

Sakura se enderezó sorprendida-. — ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Estás despierto?

Él no respondió. Su respiración era la misma que antes. Sus pestañas ni siquiera se movían.

Seguía dormido.

Curiosa, Sakura se inclinó. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo…?

—La mayoría de gente me llama… Kakashi-sama…

Sakura frunció el ceño y le picó con el dedo. — _¡Estás despierto!_

—Desearía no estarlo… —Murmuró, sus ojos todavía cerrados. —Mi cabeza me está matando.

Sakura sintió un aguijonazo de compasión y presionó su fría mano sobre su frente. Pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer por él. Teóricamente podría usar su chakra para calmar el dolor, no era sabio. Ni siquiera Tsunade usaba su chakra para arreglar la cabeza de la gente; no a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Con frecuencia producía feos efectos secundarios que eran peores que el problema original.

Entonces Kakashi tendría que soportarlo. —Puedes volver a dormir si quieres. —Ofreció. —Te despertaré si algo sucede.

Kakashi no estaba interesado en esa opción. — ¿Dónde estamos?

—Algunas millas al este lejos del feudo de Matsura. —Le dijo.

Kakashi abrió un ojo. —Eso no suena muy lejos.

Sakura gruñó. —Se sintió más lejos, especialmente contigo como peso muerto en mi espalda.

—Lo siento…—Dijo ligeramente, arrastrando la última silaba con sueño. —Un error de mi parte.

Sakura le miró con superioridad. —No creas que no le diré a nadie sobre esto ¡El ninja élite Hatake Kakashi! ¡Drogándose a sí mismo en una misión de rango A y siendo llevado en brazos a casa por un niñita!

Kakashi le miró con la misma superioridad. —Seguro. Puedes decírselos. —Dijo con la voz ronca. —Por supuesto, eso implicaría tener que explicarles _como_ me drogué.

Ah. Buen punto. Sería demasiado difícil evadir el tema de cómo las drogas habían parado de sus pechos a su boca sin dispararse en el pie mientras lo hacía. —Bien. —Gruñó, ligeramente sonrojada. — ¿Pero al menos puedo contarles que hiciste _algo_ estúpido?

Kakashi suspiró y cerró los ojos. — ¿Recuerdas ese tiempo en el que solías admirarme y reverenciarme?

Sakura torció la nariz. —Si alguna vez te admiré, era sólo porque eras más alto que yo. —Se burló.

Las cejas de Kakashi se inclinaron hacia a arriba, la izquierda rota por la cicatriz. —Los niños pueden ser tan crueles.

Sakura sonrió débilmente. —Ya no soy una niña, Kakashi-Sensei.

—No… lo sé. —Suspiró. Abrió ambos ojos ligeramente, uno oscuro e ilegible, el otro rojo sangre y girando lentamente. Para cualquiera hubiera resultado una visión espeluznante, pero Sakura la había visto muchas veces para temerle. Había visto el poder del sharingan, y atestiguado la destrucción que el Mangekyo podía traer. Sabía que quedarse viendo el sharingan no era muy diferente a ver el cañón de un arma… pero confiaba en el hombre detrás de él implícitamente. Él nunca la lastimaría.

Al menos no intencionalmente.

De pronto Kakashi respiró hondo. — ¿Por qué aceptaste, Sakura?

Ella parpadeó. — ¿Eh?

—La misión. —Dijo. — ¿Por qué aceptaste la misión?

La boca de Sakura se esforzó por un momento, intentando lidiar con el reflector que de pronto él había puesto sobre ella… intentando recordar cuál había sido su motivación. Bueno, incluso si no podía darle sus razones personales, podría darle un motivo lógico. —Era la más adecuada para esto, eso es todo.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza una vez. Ella sintió el movimiento contra su muslo. —No, no lo eras. —Dijo eventualmente. Sus ojos seguían planos y medio cubiertos por sus parpados, no le decían nada. Sakura rápidamente se arrepintió de haberle puesto de nuevo la máscara… porque tenía la sensación de que su boca le hubiera dicho más que sus ojos. Sólo podía adivinar que estaba torcida hacia abajo por el descontento del momento. —Tú eras una de las menos adecuadas.

Ligeramente herida por aquella sentencia, Sakura apretó los dientes. — ¿Eso es lo que pensabas? ¿Entonces por qué no le dijiste a Tsunade que eligiera a alguien más? ¿Alguien mejor?

—Lo hice.

Sakura contuvo la urgencia de arrojarlo fuera de su regazo y dentro de la lluvia. —Adorable. Perdón por ser una carga para ti, Kakashi- _senpai._ Aunque no debería estar sorprendida. Has estado haciendo lo mejor para evitar mi existencia por el último año o así, entonces tiene sentido que quisieras sacarme de las misiones contigo-

Una helada mano le cerró la boca, callándola. Kakashi no parecía impresionado con ella. — ¿Por qué le mentiste a Tsunade-sama?

Sakura se quitó su mano de encima y comenzó a frotarla entre las suyas para darle algo de calor. —Tienes que ser más específico… Le miento un montón… —Aunque ella estaba muy segura sobre qué situación hablaba.

—Eras virgen… ¿No es cierto?

Lo había dicho con tanta calma, tan seguro, que Sakura sabía que no había manera alguna de convencerle de lo contrario. _Sabía._ Hoscamente siguió frotándole la mano. — ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? —Preguntó.

—Lo sospeché en el momento en que lo dijiste en la oficina. —Dijo con cuidado. —Me di cuenta cuando Shikamaru me contó que te propusiste a un bar completo.

Mierda. Tenía que asfixiar a ese tonto cuando llegara a casa. Qué problemático.

Un profundo sonrojo cubrió la cara de Sakura, casi enteramente de ira –no toda dirigida a Shikamaru, sino al hombre frente a ella.

— ¿Entonces por qué no me detuviste? —Gruñó. —Si lo sabías, ¿Por qué me dejaste seguir?

—Ya no eres una niña, Sakura. —Respondió pesado. —No puedes seguir confiando en adultos para que tomen tus decisiones. No cuando ya eres una adulta. Confié en que tenías tus propios buenos motivos para hacerlo, por eso no interferí.

Sakura quería llorar. No era ni de cerca tan madura como él pensaba. —No tenía ninguna buena razón… Sólo no entendía. _No me di cuenta_ de que sería así. —Le dijo con la voz temblorosa. — ¡Y por ti! NO quería que pensaras menos de mí por no ser capaz de hacerlo.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio por un momento. —No hay nada de malo con ser una virgen, Sakura. No es una enfermedad que necesita ser curada tan pronto como sea posible, y en serio no tenías que verlo como un tipo de punto débil-

— ¡Eso es algo hipócrita viviendo del Sr. Perdí-La-Mía-Cuando-Tenía-Once! —Sakura atacó.

Para su crédito, Kakashi permaneció pasivo, pero ella no perdió el breve gesto de _quémierda_ que rápidamente se transformó en una curiosidad casual. — ¿Mm? —Alzó una ceja. — ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Sakura se puso nerviosa. —Bueno… es de conocimiento popular. Es lo que todo el mundo dice de ti…—No podía creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación con Kakashi.

—Bueno, eso no es verdad. —Dijo eventualmente, para mucho de su alivio, antes de agregar: —Fue como a los doce…

Sakura resolló. — ¡Eso no es mejor!

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y posó su mirada lejos de ella. Mientras Sakura se ahogaba en su propia incredulidad y vergüenza, él parecía rumiar sus pensamientos. Luego de unos minutos llenos del sonido de la lluvia, él suspiró. —Lo siento.

Sakura le miró cansada. — ¿Por qué?

—Por muchas cosas. —Respondió distante. —Pero principalmente por no actuar cuando debía. En el momento en que me di cuenta debí haber pedido a alguien más.

Sakura frunció el ceño por eso. Mientras que de cierta forma estaba de acuerdo, seguía contenta por haber tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con su raro maestro de nuevo. Y si él _hubiera_ traído a alguien más… ¿Le hubiera besado de la misma forma que a ella?

Mierda… Hubiera sido Ino, ¿No es cierto?

—Aunque me alegra que hayas venido. —Kakashi continuó, un poquito más animado. —Nadie más pudo haber hecho tal escapada como tú, Sakura-chan. Y si no me hubieras ayudado a encontrar el jarrón, me hubiera visto más que tonto besándome a mí mismo.

—Hubiera enviado a Jin a ver _eso._ —Sakura inclinó la cabeza. — ¿Todavía tienes el jarrón, verdad?

Kakashi golpeó su bolsillo, de la misma forma que había hecho en el feudo. Sólo que esta vez se congeló. —Oh… —Sus ojos se abrieron como si alguien le hubiera acuchillado en el estómago.

— ¿Qué? —Sakura preguntó alarmada.

— ¡Dejé el Icha Icha…!

Por falta de una almohada con la cual golpearlo, Sakura golpeó su cabeza con la roca detrás de ella. —No puedo creer esto…

En su mayoría, estaba más que insultada. La respuesta de Kakashi por la 'perdida' de la virginidad de Sakura había sido un suspiro y un 'oops, vaya error'. Su respuesta a su pornografía perdida fueron fuertes palpitaciones y una sudoración profusa.

—No- espera- lo dejé en la mochila. —Kakashi recordó, parecía aliviado. — ¿Dónde está la mochila?

Sakura evitó su mirada. —En el feudo. —Dijo en voz baja.

Kakashi suspiró miserablemente.

—No es el fin del mundo. —Le dijo molesta. —Sólo compra uno nuevo cuando regresemos.

—Pero era una copia autografiada-

— ¡ _Conoces_ personalmente a Jiraiya-sama! —Contrario a sus anteriores pensamientos de querer besar a este hombre con fuerza, ahora sólo quería asfixiarlo. —Dile que lo firme de nuevo. No podrías leerlo de cualquier forma, tienes dolor de cabeza. Y apuesto a que ni siquiera podrías sostenerlo- ¡Tus manos son bloques de hielo!

Sakura comenzó a frotarle la otra mano, dejando que su chakra le tocara para darle más calor. Kakashi le miró con fuerza- bueno, considerando su condición era como si un perezoso borracho le viera. —No te molestes. —Dijo. —También estás cansada.

Ella obedeció, optando sólo por soplar contra su palma. Podía sentir sus ojos viajando todavía sobre ella.

—Eres una buena ninja, Sakura. También eres buena persona. —Le dijo más que serio. —No creo que nadie más hubiera sido capaz de escapar de ese lugar mientras me arrastraban. Lo hiciste bien, incluso después de todo en lo que te pusimos.

— ¿Pusimos? —Sakura parpadeó.

—Matsura y yo.

Sakura se burló. —Bueno- Matsura, tal vez. Pero tú… quiero decir… eso fue diferente-

— ¿De verdad? —Kakashi le interrumpió con la voz plana. —Creo que te obligué.

—Pero fue diferente. —Sakura murmuró, muy sonrojada. —Estábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo- y no fue exactamente poco placentero.

Kakashi alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

—Quiero decir… realmente no tengo mucho con qué compararlo, pero fue muy agradable, de verdad. — ¡ _Cállate, cállate, cállate, Sakura! ¡Todavía tienes algo de dignidad!_

— ¿…No mucho con qué comparar qué?

—Era mi primer beso…

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada de Acabo-De-Ser-Acuchillado-En-El-Estómago. Probablemente le había provocado un pequeño infarto. —Sakura, yo-

—No importa. —Le interrumpió, sintiendo la fatiga comenzar a permear sus huesos. —Se acabó. Está hecho. No hay nada más que hacer. No puedes deshacer algunas cosas. —No importaba cuanto quisiera poder hacerlo. El recuerdo de los dedos de Matsura metiéndose en su cuerpo sería algo que cargaría por siempre. —No deberíamos de estar hablando sobre esto ahora. Necesitas dormir para sacarte el resto de las drogas.

—Tú necesitas dormir más. —Kakashi apuntó, todavía un poco preocupado. El efecto de la bomba 'primer beso' no se había ido.

—Es mejor si el que hace la vigilancia no está bajo el efecto de tranquilizantes. —Respondió maliciosamente. —Ahora cierra los ojos.

Con la mano que no estaba devolviéndole calor a la de Kakashi, le cubrió la frente y comenzó a presionar ligeramente, masajeando algunos puntos para evitar el dolor de cabeza como Tsunade le había enseñado. En segundos sintió como el cuerpo entero de Kakashi se relajaba y un suspiro salió de sus labios. —Se siente bien. —Murmuró.

El pequeño comentario le caldeó. Era bonito saber que le había ayudado, incluso si era algo así de pequeño como esto, ya que la mayoría del tiempo era al revés. Unos minutos después él volvió a dormirse. Sakura pasó la mano sobre su desaliñado cabello y luego la dejó caer a su costado. Los dedos de su otra mano estaban enlazados con los de Kakashi.

Decidió no moverla.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Ay, sentí que no acababa ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien. Yo ando atorada con la traducción de todo. Pero no pensemos en cosas feas.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Muchas ya habrán obtenido las respuestas que esperaban, pero sin duda habrá algunas nuevas ¿Lo de Kakashi habrá sido suficiente para poner mejor a Sakura luego de lo que pasó? ¡Espero que lean el próximo capítulo!

 **Jessica Ivonne:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario; me da gusto que hayas podido leer el capítulo, la verdad lo de Kakashi pudo compensar un poco...

 **Guest:** Ah, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por haber intentado leer. Estuve cambiando los capítulos por un error que tuve en la traducción (se me pasó decirlo, por alguna razón escribí 'copa' en lugar de 'jarrón') y sin darme cuenta moví los que no debía =_=

 **Delilahhatake:** ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Qué bueno tenerte por aquí! ¿Ya habías leído la historia? Si no es así, ojalá te guste :)

 **¡Gracias a todos por sus amables comentarios!** Mañana respondo a los reviews que debo porque estoy que me caigo de sueño T T

¡Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo y puedan dejarme sus pensamientos!

Abrazos a todos :)


	7. En el que todo el mundo permanece sobrio

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Duty Before Honor_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

* * *

 **El deber antes que el honor**

 **Capítulo 7:** **En el que todo el mundo permanece sobrio**

 _¿Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar,_

 _Cuando amas a alguien que vas a perder,_

 _Podría ser peor?_

* * *

Sakura podía contar el número de pesadillas que había tenido con una sola mano. Por supuesto, no contaba las que eran medio perturbadoras o sueños desconcertantes, ya que eran algo regular gracias a su trabajo.

Las verdaderas pesadillas, las que le atrapaban dentro de su propia mente como si fuera uno de los peores genjutsu eran raras. No era frecuente que un sueño fuera tan malo que se viera obligada a despertar con un resuello y con un tirón. La primera vez que había despertado con tal miedo apretándole el corazón había sido poco después de que Naruto dejara Konoha, cuando su estúpido subconsciente había apuntado que no debía sorprenderse si nunca veía de nuevo a sus amigos. Al menos no vivos.

La segunda ocasión había sucedido la noche anterior a su segundo examen chuunin. Había quedado lo suficientemente traumada por el primer examen que estaba temiendo pasarlo de nuevo. Había soñado que sus compañeros de equipo le habían abandonado en el Bosque de la Muerte mientras árboles que parecían serpientes intentaban asfixiarla hasta la muerte y que Kakashi y Tsunade sólo la observaban, chasqueando la lengua y sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción.

Aunque el examen había sido completamente contrario a su visión. Chouji e Ino no eran malos compañeros cuando no estaban siendo neuróticos, y cuando no había un extraño y pálido hombre serpiente deseoso de morder el cuello de alguien. Tampoco cuando no había otras aldeas escondidas intentando un golpe de Estado para derrocar a Konoha o asesinar al Hokage.

Así que, con todo, fue un gran éxito.

Y no había necesitado preocuparse sobre Kakashi criticando su actuación. Ni siquiera se había presentado. En el momento ella lo había resentido, estaba herida de que él no mostrara interés en su progreso porque ella no era hombre o estaba lo suficientemente loca.

Sin embargo, el resentimiento se había desvanecido cuando descubrió que había estado fuera en una misión rango S. Y eso se vio confirmado cuando apareció unos días después de su graduación en el hospital con un brazo roto y un hombro herido. Él había pedido un médico en específico: una chuunin que respondía al nombre de Haruno Sakura.

Nadie le había dicho que ella había pasado. Él simplemente lo había sumido.

Eso era casi mejor que verlo en la ceremonia.

(Aunque ambos estaban de acuerdo en que él hubiera estado en graves problemas si resultaba que ella no había pasado.)

La tercer pesadilla que había soportado había sido poco después de su pelea con Sasori. Había estado cerca de la muerte antes, pero nunca tan cerca. Nunca había sido apuñalada tan profundo antes. Nunca había sentido el frío y adormecedor agarre de la muerte sobre ella antes. Pero lo que le había asustado más sobre la experiencia de la casi muerte era que no le había importado. Sólo podía sentir aceptación… porque eso era lo más sencillo.

Sakura no quería volverse a sentir de esa forma, y una más que real y vivida pesadilla había sido suficiente para cimentar esa creencia. Se había despertado llorando y sudando y rogando a una habitación vacía no perder su vida mientras fuera tan débil como para importarle. No ahora, no después.

Pero la cuarta ocasión en que Sakura se levantó del mundo de los sueños con un jalón y casi ahogándose, se encontró así misma _viendo_ una pared de ramas empapadas. Las imágenes de su pesadilla seguían todavía ardiendo en su mente. Sensaciones de manos ávidas manoseando su cuerpo, abusándolo, tomando más de lo que ella podía dar –voluntariamente o no, seguían bombardeándola. No podía decir si el hombre sobre ella era Kakashi o Matsura… pero en el momento que escuchó el sonido del raikiri cortando en el aire, se había levantado con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y con el trino de un ave todavía en su oído.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que simplemente era por el coro del amanecer. El bosque era ensordecedor a primera hora de la mañana. Estúpidas aves…

Forzándose a relajarse y tomar profundas inhalaciones, Sakura volvió a recargarse contra las piedras, abrazándose con los brazos. El sol no se había alzado todavía, pero había suficiente luz filtrándose por los huecos entre los troncos como para permitirle ver que Kakashi ya no estaba estirado sobre el suelo. Giró la cabeza y lo vio sentado junto a ella, parecía que estaba tan derrotado, rígido e infeliz como ella. El calor de su brazo presionaba contra el de ella.

Sakura no podía pensar en algo qué decir. Ni siquiera 'buenos días' sonaba apropiado en su cabeza en estos momentos.

—Entonces…—Kakashi comenzó, su voz rasposa como si fuera la primera vez que la usaba ese día. —Eso fue un espasmo mioclónico o una más que fea pesadilla.

— ¿Quién es un idiota mioclónico?—Sakura graznó, tallándose los ojos. Sabía que no era exactamente la misión de la belleza por la mañana, así que hizo lo mejor para ocultarse de Kakashi. —Oh demonios, ¿Me quedé dormida en mi vigilancia?

—Seguro que lo hiciste. —Kakashi gruñó y se estiró, haciendo que Sakura se agachara para salirse del camino de su brazo. —No tuve el corazón para despertarte.

Esto venía de un hombre que tenía como tradición usar una sartén y una cuchara para despertar al Equipo Siete durante sus misiones rango D. Consideración no era una palabra frecuentemente usada en el vocabulario de Kakashi, pero tal vez sentía que la falta de sueño de Sakura sería más problemática que otra cosa.

Diablos… ¿Podría dejar de exhibirse en esta misión? Gruñendo, Sakura gateó fuera de su refugio y salió al bosque abierto donde la mañana pronto le golpeó de lleno en la cara. El aire olía tan terroso y húmedo que no pudo evitar toser. Sus pulmones eran pulmones campesinos, nacidos y criados, pero no podía negar que olía bien. Era un cambio despertar y oler esto que el hedor del jabón químico que salía de la lavandería frente a su departamento.

Estaba dirigiéndose hacia el río cuando Kakashi emergió del refugio detrás de ella, quitando largos cabellos húmedos que estaban pegados a su kunai, Luego de echarse un poco de agua fría sobre la cara y un poco más sobre el cabello para aplacarlo, se dio la vuelta para encararlo viéndole de manera incrédula. — ¿Qué? —Gruñó.

— ¿No podías haber esperado a que llegáramos a casa? —Preguntó apaciblemente, indicando su nuevo corte de cabello.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza. —Estorba mucho. —Y le seguía recordando la misión…

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —De acuerdo. —Él devolvió el kunai de vuelta a su funda. —Te queda mejor corto de cualquier forma. Te hace lucir más sofisticada.

Sakura no estaba segura de si eso era un halago. Había buscado algo bonito y que le hiciera ver aventurera. — ¿Sofisticada como un kimono usado por un noble o, sofisticada como…?

Él se le quedó viendo, su ojo visible apenas abierto con una pasividad enloquecedora mientras su pulgar se posaba en la anilla del kunai enfundado. —Luces como una mujer.

Ella se giró abruptamente y comenzó a echarse agua de nuevo en la cara en un intento de matar su sonrojo. Estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que se había sonrojado más veces en las últimas veinticuatro horas que en los pasados dos años –y la causa de la mayoría de ellos estaba de pie detrás de ella, bostezando y haciendo crujir su cuello en alto ¿Qué decías a ese tipo de comentarios de cualquier forma? ¿'Gracias, tú luces como un hombre'?

No era como si él estuviera coqueteando, porque sabía que Hatake Kakashi era incapaz de llevar a cabo algo como eso. En todos los años que llevaba conociéndolo, nunca había escuchado que él le hiciera comentarios juguetones o sugestivos a alguna mujer. Por supuesto, en todos esos años de conocerlo, no había mostrado mucho interés en el otro sexo.

Naruto y Sasuke habían tomado esto como una nueva apuesta para ver de cual lado bateaba el ninja que copia. Naruto estaba firme y decía que era hetero. Sasuke era demasiado cínico como para aceptarlo y estaba seguro de que era gay. (A lo que Naruto había respondido '¿Por qué? ¿Porque es muy parecido a ti?' y que había sido respondido con un sonoro puñetazo.)

Incluso aunque Sakura no sabía involucrado en su pequeña apuesta (porque ya bastaba con la apuesta de los dientes), había asumido en privado que simplemente era asexual. Que tal vez las únicas cosas que le interesaban eran los libros. Las mujeres desnudas no le excitaban. Los hombres desnudos no le excitaban. Pero demonios, si le daban un libro Icha Icha, estaría luchando para quitar sus ojos de encima.

Así que a menos que tuvieras literatura erótica impresa en la piel, Hatake Kakashi no iba a mostrar interés alguno en ti. Seguro había besado a Sakura por el bien de la misión, pero probablemente no había significado algo. Incluso ahora con ese extraño comentario, era más como una observación pasiva que un halago actual. Probablemente se giraría hacia una seta venenosa y le diría de la misma forma: 'Luces un poco venenoso.'

Y lo que era peor, la seta no se sonrojaría así y no gastaría todo el día agonizando sobre el significado detrás de esas simples palabras mientras que el hombre en cuestión seguía haciendo lo suyo. Aunque Sakura no le culparía si lo hiciera. Kakashi tenía ese efecto en la gente. Tenía ese efecto en ella.

Estaba hundiendo su pie adolorido dentro del agua para relajarlo cuando Kakashi se arrodilló junto a ella. Sakura miró justo a tiempo para verlo quitarse los guantes y máscara para tomar agua entre sus manos para echarla sobre su rostro y beber un poco. Esta era la cuarta vez que se había quitado la máscara durante esta misión.

O Kakashi estaba poniéndose horriblemente cómodo con su presencia o…

— ¿Todavía estás drogado? —Preguntó abruptamente.

Kakashi volvió a ponerse la máscara mientras se giraba a verla, un ojo cerrado y el otro apenas abierto y ligeramente perturbado. — ¿Mm?

Bien, cual fuera la razón, Sakura decidió no continuar con el tema. Traer su atención al asunto sólo haría que él volviera a cerrarse, y honestamente, no era como si se estuviera quejando. Sacudiendo la cabeza, continuó jugando con el pie dentro del agua, sus pensamientos ya vagando a los eventos de la noche.

Kakashi suspiró y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y su peso puesto sobre sus manos. Una muñeca dio un crujido audible y Sakura no evitó reírse de manera disimulada. —Tus articulaciones suenan a que necesitan algo de aceite, sensei. —Se burló.

—Estás celosa porque no crujen tan alto como las mías. —Respondió ligeramente.

Sakura se sentó y comenzó a girar la muñeca hasta que hizo un impresionante y sonoro crujido. Miró triunfante a Kakashi que permaneció inmóvil. En respuesta, él se encogió un hombro, emitiendo un pop y un crujido.

Para no quedarse atrás, Sakura sacó el pie del agua y dobló los dedos hasta que todos crujieron de manera simultánea, sonando como un montón de ramitas tronándose al unísono. Kakashi contratacó con al menos cinco articulaciones crujiendo en sus brazos.

Continuaron moviéndose y haciendo crujir sus articulaciones por un rato hasta que eventualmente se quedaron sin más, aunque Sakura todavía tenía dos nudillos. —De acuerdo. —Suspiró, alzando la mano. —Ganaste.

Ella le sonrió. —No me asombra que Gai-Sensei continúe llevándote la ventaja. Te rindes muy fácil. —Le dijo.

—Saber cuándo renunciar es el sello de un jugador inteligente. —Kakashi respondió. —La pelea no siempre vale la pena el esfuerzo.

La sonrisa de Sakura murió un poquito. Había buscado en la cara enmascarada de Kakashi alguna señal de que había algo más aparte de eso pero su cara estaba viendo hacia otro lado ¿Estaba implicando que debió haberse rendido ayer? ¿Antes de que las cosas fueran más lejos? ¿O era otro inocente y ególatra comentario acompañado con su usual despreocupación?

Supo la respuesta cuando él sacó un kunai de la funda en su cadera y se lo tendió. Había hecho un sello con una sola mano casi con pereza, y el metal en las manos de Sakura de pronto se infló y tomó la forma de un delicado jarrón azul y dorado.

Sakura se quedó viendo al motivo grabado alrededor del gallo, trazando las líneas con sus dedos.

Kakashi se levantó con un gruñido. —Espero que esta cosa lo valga. —Dijo bruscamente mientras caminaba en dirección al refugio que ella había construido y comenzaba a desarmarlo. Sakura le observó aprehensivamente antes de devolver su atención al jarrón.

Esta reliquia probablemente valía una fortuna. Podía tomarlo, huir, venderlo y retirarse felizmente a la edad de diecisiete, sin tener que preocuparse por dinero otra vez. Ni siquiera sus hijos o nietos tendrían que preocuparse por el dinero si el jarrón terminaba con ella.

Pero al final del día, era sólo arcilla ¿De verdad valía lo que había perdido?

Maldito Kakashi…

Sakura se puso en pie con cuidado, poniendo el jarrón contra su pecho mientras observaba a Kakashi golpeando los troncos y los ponía en una pina horizontal. No era enteramente necesario, pero al menos si alguien venía a este pequeño espacio no pensaría inmediatamente que había existido un refugio ahí. Sakura observó a Kakashi agacharse y tomar el parche que ella le había quitado en la noche.

—No es lo que piensas. —Dijo, casi en mucho silencio como para esperar que él la había escuchado.

Él se giró para verla, medio interesado en lo que decía, jalando las tiras de cuero del parche detrás de su cabeza. — ¿Mm? —Preguntó.

Sakura tragó con fuerza. —Matsura no…—Su voz se rompió y ella lo intentó de nuevo. —No la tomó… sigo siendo virgen.

Kakashi parpadeó con lentitud mientras sus manos caían a sus costados. Él parecía pensar en la admisión por un momento o dos antes de caminar hacia ella y alzar la mano sobre su cabello empapado para despeinarla. —No creo que importa si fue de una manera u otra. —Dijo eventualmente, inclinándose ligeramente para llegar a su nivel. —Tal vez él no tomó tu virginidad, pero tomó tu inocencia. Aun así te hizo llorar.

Sakura retrocedió con rapidez, haciendo que su mano se deslizara fuera de su cabeza. Ella le dio una mirada fiera. — ¿En qué momento lloré?

Kakashi se enderezó, las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. —En la noche. Mientras dormías.

Incapaz de responder algo, Sakura miró con fuerza el suelo.

—No es nada por lo cual avergonzarse. —Kakashi le dijo con amabilidad.

Este tipo de conversación no hacía nada para la estoica y confidente imagen que estaba tratando de evocar. En lugar de ello, sus suaves palabras le querían hacer llorar de nuevo. La última cosa que Sakura quería hacer es llorar en frente de este hombre… pero claramente ya lo había hecho en la noche. —Nada por lo cual avergonzarse…—Repitió. —Es fácil para ti decirlo. Te apuesto a que nunca has llorado una sola vez en tu vida.

—Crees… —Kakashi respondió con orgullo, mirando al suelo. —Pero de hecho lloré un montón cuando tenía tu edad. Cada vez que me golpeaba el pie… siempre que me cortaba mientras me afeitaba… tú sabes, ese tipo de cosas.

Sakura le dio una increíble mirada perturbada.

—Bueno, estaba borracho la mayoría del tiempo. —Kakashi concedió.

Ah… ¿Entonces no había bromeado?

—No te preocupes por ello, Sakura. —Dijo, moviéndose y dejándola atrás. Ella atrapó el olor de la tierra y de la savia de árbol a su paso y se dio cuenta de que ella olía exactamente igual. Cuando él llegó a la orilla del río le miró expectante. — ¿Vienes?

Él se paró en la superficie agitada del río y luego comenzó a recorrer su corriente. Sakura hizo lo mismo luego de un momento y trotó para alcanzarlo. — ¿De verdad lloré mientras dormía? —Preguntó, torciendo el gesto con horror. Nunca lo había hecho antes –o al menos no que supiera.

—Fue lo que me despertó. —Le dijo con alegría. —Eso y el hecho de que estabas nombrándome. En otro contexto hubiera sido halagador, pero estoy muy seguro de que no era ese tipo de sueño.

Sakura casi se hundía en el río por la impresión. No podía creer que acabara de decir eso. No podía creer que hablara dormida. Normalmente el sonido de su voz la despertaba instantáneamente… pero obviamente las pesadillas tenían un poder sobre ella más grande que los sueños usuales. —Obviamente no te molestaste en despertarme. —Apuntó.

—Cada vez que lo intentaba, me golpeabas. —Kakashi dijo con un poco de tristeza. —Debajo de mi camiseta estoy completamente negro y azul, sabes.

Era mejor si Sakura intentaba no imaginar qué había debajo de esa camiseta. Sólo le haría sentir calor e incomodidad. —Lo siento. —Murmuró.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Si alguien pregunta, Matsura lo hizo.

— ¿No quieres que nadie sepa que fuiste golpeado por una niñita inconsciente, huh? —Adivinó sin emoción alguna.

—No estoy seguro de que poca reputación pueda soportar ese tipo de golpe. —Admitió.

Sakura resopló. —Tú ciertamente no.

Kakashi le dio una mirada de fastidio. — ¿Recuerdas ese tiempo en que-?

— ¿Solía idolatrarte y respetarte? —Terminó. —Seguro. Fue entre los diez minutos desde que escuché tu nombre y ver que caíste en la estúpida broma con el borrador de Naruto.

Él parecía cabizbajo. — ¿Los perdí rápido, huh? —Suspiró.

—Bueno…—Sakura inclinó la cabeza. —Pensamos que eras algo cool luego de que conocimos a Gai-Sensei. Pero sabes, cualquiera luce cool a un lado de ese tipo…

Kakashi no estaba animado por esto.

Sakura apretó los labios y esperó a que él dijera algo. Cuando no lo hizo, ella abrazó el jarrón y dijo: —Lamento haberte golpeado en la noche. Y por drogarte. Y por hacer que terminaras lleno de polvo y cemento. Y por hacerte dormir en el suelo del bosque con dolor de cabeza.

Entonces hubo una larga pausa antes de que él respondiera. —Lamento haberte hecho llorar.

Ella palideció. —Oye, tú no eres responsable de-

Él le dio una mirada que no podía definir. El tipo que decía 'sí, bueno'. —Hablabas dormida, Sakura. —Él se dio la vuelta en aquel camino de agua que era el río. —Si hay una cosa que te rompa más el corazón que ver a alguien que te importe llorar, es ser la causa de ese llanto.

Era un bonito sentimiento, pero la mente de Sakura estaba pensando en una palabra en particular.

¿Le importaba?

— ¿Te importo? —Susurró, manteniendo los ojos firmes en el camino frente a ellos, así como Kakashi estaba haciendo.

—Me importan todos ustedes, Sakura. Por Naruto y Sasuke. Son una familia para mí. —Suspiró. —Y sabes que si hay algo que te preocupe a ti… en serio… no dudes en decirme que no es de mi incumbencia y que te deje sola. No sé sobre ti, pero yo odio cuando la gente ve que estoy triste y no deja de preguntarme qué sucede o si quiero hablar de ello.

¿Kakashi se sentía triste?

— ¿Y si quiero hablar de ello? —Preguntó temerosa.

Él le dirigió una mirada por la esquina de su ojo. — ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Preguntó en silencio.

Sakura chupó su labio inferior. —No… quiero decir… no lo sé. Creo que es muy pronto. —Y con toda honestidad, no creía tener el coraje de hablar con Kakashi de ese tipo de cosas. ¿Pero si no era con él, a quién más podría decirle?

No sería capaz de decirle a su madre. Incluso si le permitieran hablar sobre la misión con ella, Sakura no podría. Sólo haría que su madre se preocupara, y en últimas terminaría con ella firmando su renuncia como ninja amenazada por su padre. La única razón porque sus padres le habían dejado convertirse en kunoichi en primer lugar fue porque ella les había jurado que ese tipo de misiones eran arcaicas y ya no sucedían.

Tenía que decirle a Tsunade. El reporte lo requeriría. Y aunque Sakura admiraba mucho a la mujer y confiaba en ella implícitamente, era difícil abrirse con ella sobre tales cosas. Podía vomitarle todo a Tsunade, y la respuesta más compasiva que podría darle sería una ceja arqueada y un suave 'Hm'. Si se estaba sintiendo de buenas. No era mujer en la que podía confiar en esos asuntos.

¿Y quién más estaba? ¿Naruto? Se sentiría muy incómodo por escuchar esas cosas. Intentaría ofrecer algún tipo de condolencia y compasión, pero en últimas no entendería y sólo se enojaría. Decirle a Sasuke ni siquiera estaba contemplado. No a menos que quisiera que se le quedara viendo de manera incrédula y le dijera que dejara de dar pena por algo que no valía la pena.

Pero no era como si Sakura quisiera que le tuvieran compasión. Sólo quería hablar con alguien que le pudiera entender… alguien que no hiciera un escándalo de la situación ni que le dijera que se aguantara. Y francamente, la única persona que estaba muy de cerca de cumplir esos requisitos estaba caminando justo a un lado suyo.

¿Tal vez debería mantenerlo todo para sí misma? No todas las cargas debían ser compartidas. Tal vez en algún momento sería capaz de caminar cinco pasos sin tener asquerosos flashbacks acerca de ser violada por el hombre más repulsivo que existía. Se sentía duro ahora mismo porque la herida de su pecho seguía relativamente fresca, ¿Tal vez si esperaba algunas noches más…?

Sakura observó embobada el agua corriendo debajo de ella. — ¿Se supone que se sienta así de mal…?—Le preguntó en silencio.

Kakashi supo a qué se refería inmediatamente. —Me sorprendería si no fuera así.

Eso fue todo lo que dijeron del tema. No hablaron tampoco más allá de eso, además de las ocasionales pausas para descansar y luego intentar calcular su posición exacta. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que el río estaba curveándose gradualmente al este, hacia el sol de la mañana. Hacia Konoha. Y hubieran seguido ese camino si no hubiera sido por la repentina explosión de chakra en la distancia que les obligó a detenerse.

— ¿Sentiste eso? —Preguntó Sakura, aunque sabía perfectamente bien que lo había hecho.

Kakashi se rascó la nuca, mirando hacia los árboles detrás de ellos. —Mm…—Murmuró infeliz. —Creo que nos están siguiendo.

No había necesidad de preguntar quién.

—Vamos. —Kakashi se movió hacia los árboles. —Necesitamos escondernos.

Sakura se internó detrás de él, silenciosamente maldiciendo su falta de zapatos. Era difícil seguirle el ritmo a Kakashi, pero era todavía más difícil cuando tenía que cruzar con un jarrón invaluable y correr encima de piedras afiladas, plantas irritantes y el ocasional invertebrado viscoso. Cuando el bosque se volvió más tupido y los árboles más grandes y anchos, feliz siguió a Kakashi sobre las ramas y lejos del suelo donde sus pisadas podían ser fácilmente detectadas.

— ¿Quieres que sostenga el jarrón? —Dijo sobre su hombro mientras saltaba sobre la rama más baja de otro árbol.

—Estoy bien. —Dijo entre dientes y le siguió.

—Nos moveremos al sur. —Kakashi explicó. —Si hay una oportunidad de que ellos todavía nos sigan, no los conduciremos a Konoha.

—De acuerdo. —Sakura asintió.

Los árboles comenzaban a adelgazarse de nuevo, y la distancia entre uno y otro de nuevo era más grande. Fue cuando Sakura estaba dando un salto largo entre los árboles cuando se dio cuenta de que Kakashi se había detenido.

Justo en el lugar en el que ella iba a aterrizar.

— ¡Cuidado!

¡Bumf!

El pie de Sakura golpeó la rama mientras el resto de ella golpeó a Kakashi, chocó su espalda con tanta fuerza que la rama comenzó a sacudirse y a ondear de manera amenazante. Kakashi permaneció como si nada y sólo parpadeó a ella con un poco de sorpresa como si hubiera sido golpeado en la cabeza por una débil corriente de viento. — ¿Estás bien, Sakura?

Sakura, por el otro lado, sentía que había sido golpeada contra una pared de ladrillo. — ¿Por qué te detuviste? —Suspiró enojada, checando el jarrón en sus manos para ver si no le había pasado nada.

Él puso un dedo sobre su máscara y le tomó por el codo mientras la guiaba hacia el extremo más grueso de la rama. Él se inclinó contra el tronco y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo para esconderse. Incluso si no estaba segura del todo de lo qué había visto o escuchado, obedeció, acuclillándose en la rama mientras con una mano se sujetaba del tronco y su espalda chocaba con la pierna de Kakashi.

Ella esperó en silencio, manteniéndose completamente quieta salvo por su respiración y parpadeos.

No pasó mucho antes de que dos voces contrastaran entre el canto de un ave y el ruido de los insectos. Gradualmente se fueron haciendo más altas hasta que un movimiento atrapó el ojo de Sakura e inclinó la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver a dos ninjas cruzando el espacio debajo de ellos.

—-Te lo dije, no he visto ninguna huella en al menos tres kilómetros…

—No, definitivamente vinieron por este camino. Es aquí a donde dirigen las huellas que salían del río.

— ¿Qué hay adelante?

—Algunas aldeas… y luego la frontera con Suna.

— ¿Crees que sean ninjas de Suna?

—Por supuesto, ¿De dónde más serían? ¿Viste a esa chica, no? Rompió las tres murallas sin sudar. Suna tiene reputación de tener kunoichi de fuerza monstruosa. Obviamente es una de ellas.

El toque de Kakashi sobre su hombro le hizo darse cuenta a Sakura que ella estaba a punto de alzarse con la intención de mostrarles lo que una damita de fuerza monstruosa podía hacer a sus frágiles huesos y viscosos órganos. Su mano también le hizo controlarse, y se volvió a acuclillar, fulminando de manera silenciosa y viendo con fuerza a los dos hombres haciéndole preguntarse cómo era que no se habían incendiado ya.

Los hombres continuaron su camino, completamente ignorantes de que habían pasado a su objetivo. Kakashi esperó hasta que no pudieran escucharlos antes de cruzarse de brazos y moverse fuera del tronco. —Doblaremos. —Le dijo en silencio. —Daremos una vuelta por el oeste y encontraremos alguna aldea para descansar. No creo que regresemos a Konoha hoy.

Había algo en la forma en que lo había dicho que consiguió molestarla, o tal vez ella seguía alimentando aquella llamarada de ira que los dos ninjas habían iniciado. Como fuera, Sakura sólo respondió abruptamente. —Estás dando un montón de órdenes para no ser el líder. —Se quejó.

Kakashi se giró hacia ella, expectante. — ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa?

Quería ir a casa. Ahora. La última cosa que quería era seguir postergando la entrega, y ciertamente no le aparecía meterse en aldeas extranjeras. Pero era un deseo egoísta y ningún líder podía permitirse ser egoísta. —No. —Respondió. —Es un buen plan. Sólo digo… soy la líder aquí, sabes. Apreciaría que no me dieras tantas órdenes.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Costumbre. —Entonces se dio la vuelta y saltó a la otra rama. —Vamos. —Ordenó. —Por este camino.

Sakura aulló frustrada. — ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo!

* * *

Encontraron un pueblo a varios kilómetros al oeste, e incluso si era apenas la mitad de Konoha parecía ser el doble de bulliciosa. También parecía que era día del mercado, ya que el camino principal que dirigía al centro de la aldea estaba lleno de carros, puestos y vendedores. La gente estaba caminando con canastas de comida y algún granjero parecía haber perdido el control de su piara, ya que Sakura había visto al menos veinte rosados lechones corriendo entre las piernas de los vendedores y compradores.

—No tenemos dinero, sabes. —Sakura apuntó al hombre.

—Lo sé. —Dijo, echando un vistazo con un dedo pegado a su barbilla. —Tendremos que improvisar.

—Suena deshonesto. —Remarcó sombríamente.

—Debería. —Kakashi respondió casualmente mientras le encaraba. —Préstame el jarrón por un minuto.

Ella obedeció sin pelear, preguntándose qué planeaba hacer con él. Cuando tomó un kunai largo de su bolsillo, la boca de Sakura se abrió. —Espera- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Él le dio una mirada plana. —El cliente tiene que pagar por los gastos de la misión, ¿No? —Dijo.

Con un golpe sencillo de la cuchilla, el diamante saltó fuera del ojo del gallo y terminó en la mano de Kakashi. Sakura se pasó las manos por el cabello. —Como líder de la misión, tengo que decir que en verdad me opongo a esto…

—Anotado. —Dijo antes de jalarla en dirección al puesto de un joyero.

El hombre en el puesto se levantó mientras se aproximaban, sonriendo ampliamente mientras enseñaba un par de huecos donde debía haber dientes, aunque la mayoría de los que quedaban tenían algunos diamantes. —Hola, señor. —Dijo con singular alegría. — ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo? ¿Tal vez busca un bonito collar para su bonita hija?

Le tomó un momento a Sakura darse cuenta de que el hombre se estaba refiriendo a ella. Se sonrojó con vergüenza –principalmente por Kakashi. Que le hubieran dicho que era lo suficientemente viejo como para ser su padre no pudo haber sido de ninguna forma halagador (pese al hecho de que él era lo suficientemente viejo como para ser su padre, y que sólo había una diferencia de tres años entre él y su verdadero padre, siendo éste el mayor.) Entonces sintió un poquito de preocupación, ¿Tener extraños sentimientos por un hombre que era catorce años mayor que ella era un poquito prohibido, no es cierto?

Entonces pensó, daba igual. La mitad de los chicos de su edad tenían un crush por al Hokage, ¡Y ella era una anciana! Si eso era aceptable, entonces ¿Seguramente podrían perdonar a Sakura por pensar que su maestro tenía una bonita sonrisa?

¿Verdad?

Y si Kakashi se vio insultado por el comentario del joyero, no lo mostró. De hecho, le siguió la corriente. —No, no. —Dijo agradablemente, quitándole importancia con la mano. —Ya es bonita así.

Sakura estaba contenta por estar detrás de Kakashi, así él no podía ver el sonrojo número quince mil del día.

—Queremos intercambiarle algo. —Kakashi comenzó.

—Mm. —El hombre parecía distintamente menos feliz ahora.

—Tenemos un diamante…

—¿Mm? —El hombre levantó su humor.

—Un diamante azul.

— ¡Oh san-! ¿De verdad? —Él se inclinó hacia ellos emocionado. — ¿Puedo verlo?

—Por supuesto. —Kakashi extendió la mano y dejó caer la piedra preciosa dentro de la sucia palma del joyero. Sacó un lente y comenzó a observar la pequeña piedra, lamiéndose los labios mientras se retorcía tras el instrumento. Sakura golpeó su pie contra el piso mientras esperaba por el resultado.

—Ya veo, ya veo… Me temo que no es genuino, amigo. Sólo puedo ofrecerte un pequeño precio por él…

Tenía que estar mintiendo. Por el bien de la virginidad de Sakura, _tenía_ que estar mintiendo. No podía tolerar la idea de haberse arriesgado tanto por una baratija.

— ¿Falso, huh? —Kakashi se cruzó de brazos. —Ah… bueno, supongo que no ha mucho que hacer ¿Qué precio puede darnos de cualquier forma?

Sakura observó con incredulidad mientras el hombre daba una cantidad realmente baja, la cual Kakashi aceptó y felizmente comenzó a tomar algunos billetes y monedas. Era todo sonrisas y se despidió con la mano, y tan pronto como estuvieron lejos del puesto, Sakura le golpeó con el codo en el brazo. — ¿Acabamos de ser estafados?

—Eso creo. —No parecía importarle, ya que estaba muy ocupado contando su dinero.

— ¿Por qué no regateaste un poco? —Preguntó.

—No quería llevarme todo su dinero. —Kakashi dijo, dándole la mitad de su dinero. —Porque recuperaremos el diamante mañana en la mañana.

Las cejas de Sakura se alzaron. —No lo sé… entre robar a nuestro cliente rico y robar a un humilde vendedor, preferiría hacérselo a quien no le suponga un peso.

—Sakura, cualquier hombre que pueda permitirse tener diamantes entre los dientes por estética puede permitirse el ayudar a un par de cansados viajeros por una noche. —Dijo razonablemente. —Como sea, tienes dinero suficiente como para comprar zapatos y algo de ropa. También ve a comer.

Sakura miró el dinero en su mano. —De acuerdo… —Eso sonaba horriblemente tentador.

—Voy a echar un vistazo y nos veremos aquí en tres horas.

Sakura anotó mentalmente otra hora considerando que Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde.

— ¡Diviértete! —Kakashi se despidió juguetonamente, antes de meter las manos en sus bolsillos y perderse entre la multitud.

Sakura suspiró y miró de nuevo el dinero.

Primera parada: La zapatería.

Comprar era el pasatiempo que mejor hacía sentir a Sakura, no importaba cuál fuera la situación. Incluso ahora, mientras caminaba en las bulliciosas calles con el peso constante de la misión sobre su espalda, no podía evitar sentirse un poquito feliz.

Había algo en la atmósfera –la elección y la selección. El dinero estaba ardiendo en su bolsillo. Le ayudaba a concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Matsura o Kakashi. Con tres horas que quemar, se tomó su tiempo recorriendo las tiendas de ropa. Encontró un par de sandalias negras que no eran tan diferentes a las que normalmente usaba y un par de pantalones beige que se apretaban a la altura de sus rodillas. Hubiera preferido una falda y un par de shorts, pero los únicos que quedaban eran demasiado femeninos e imprácticos para su trabajo. Podía vivir con los pantalones hasta que llegara a casa… incluso si eran demasiado parecidos a los pescadores como para ser cómodos.

Con un poco de búsqueda obtuvo una blusa sin mangas de color verde y una banda del mismo color para reemplazar su hitai-ate. De nuevo, hubiera preferido algo rojo, pero un verde mudo era mejor para esconderse, y además, combinaba con sus ojos. Sus compañeros de equipo se hubieran burlado, pero como siempre decía, sólo porque era una ninja no significaba que ya no fuera una mujer. Sería una desgracia entre las kunoichi si no coordinaba sus ropas.

Luego de eso, sólo quedaba dinero suficiente como para un par nuevo de pantaletas y un bra. O un nuevo par de pantaletas y una comida caliente y un baño.

Sakura sopesó sus opciones ¿Bra… o una comida caliente y baño…?

Aunque no había mucho que pensar. Sakura no había comido en casi todo un día y, de verdad… había pasado la prueba del senbon. No tenía pechos tan grandes como para que necesitara un bra.

Sakura mordisqueó un palito de dando mientras caminaba en las calles, el jarrón bajo un brazo y las bolsas con sus compras en otra, buscaba un baño. Preguntó a una amable señora por alguna dirección y ella apuntó hacia los más 'bonitos' en el pueblo. Sakura pronto encontró el camino y se detuvo en las puertas para checar los precios.

Entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

¿Unisex?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos escépticamente. Había escuchado de la existencia de ese tipo de baños, pero francamente tenía la impresión de que se habían ido junto con los dinosaurios. No estaba muy segura de sí le gustaba la idea de bañarse con hombres. La semana pasada, tal vez, no le hubiera importado. Pero hoy… el pensamiento de ser vulnerable a que un hombre le devorara con la vista le ponía los nervios de punta.

Se quedó de pie por un largo tiempo, debatiéndose en si estaba lo suficientemente desesperada por un baño como para no pensar en esa inconveniencia. Estaba comenzando a oler mal. Y las manchas de sangre de Kakashi no se iban a limpiar solas.

Apenas estaba comenzando a pensar que la respuesta era sí, que tal vez podía hacerlo, alguien más que familiar chocó con ella en su camino hacia los baños.

—Yo.

Kakashi alzó la mano mientras pasaba, pero no la miró a ella. Tenía la nariz metida en un infernal libro Icha Icha. Obviamente había encontrado una librería. Sakura se le quedó viendo mientras él se metía en los baños.

Pensándolo mejor…

Sakura se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Tal vez habría otros baños ¿Algún bonito y limpio río? ¿O agua para los cerdos…?

Cuando apenas podía soportar la desnuda cara de Kakashi sin convertirse en un charco de baba, tenía el presentimiento de que sólo se avergonzaría más si veía _algo más_ desnudo de Kakashi.

* * *

Cuando pasaron las tres horas y Sakura finalmente encontró baños sólo para mujeres en los cuales pudo bañarse, volvió al lugar que Kakashi le había indicado y esperó por él.

Una hora y media después, él llegó.

—Hey.

— ¡Llegas tarde! —Gruñó.

—Me perdí…

— ¿En el baño? —Inclinó una ceja mientras veía a los dedos todavía arrugados de Kakashi. Claramente acababa de salir del agua.

— ¡Cómo sea! —Dijo en voz alta, cambiando de tema. —Compré esto para ti.

Él abrió el botón de su bolsillo y sacó algo de ahí. Cuando lo puso en su mano, Sakura dejó salir un ruidito de felicidad.

¡Una funda de shuriken!

Casi se ponía llorar mientras acunaba las armas. — ¡Te amo! —Chilló.

Él soltó una risita de vergüenza y le desacomodó el cabello. —También te amo.

En el mismo momento ambas sonrisas se desvanecieron al darse cuenta de lo que habían dicho y lo extraño que sonaba. La mano de Kakashi cayó desde su cabeza a su costado y luego el puño de dicha mano se posó contra su boca mientras tosía de manera incómoda.

Sakura inmediatamente rompió a tartamudear. —Bu-bueno, sabes lo que qui-quiero decir. Como amigo y todo eso-

—Sé qué quieres decir. —Le dijo rápidamente, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Bien.

Aunque… seguía siendo increíble incómodo…

Sakura se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a ponerse la funda alrededor de su muslo derecho, dejando que su cabello escondiera el sonrojo número quince mil más uno del día. Cuando se enderezó, Kakashi ya estaba caminando con el libro apretado en su mano. —Se va a oscurecer pronto. —Dijo ausente. —Mejor buscamos un hotel antes de que se llenen.

—Bien. —Sakura tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

La primera posada que encontraron ya no tenía lugares, pero al menos el encargado fue lo suficientemente bueno como para darles direcciones de otra posada más cara dentro de la aldea. Para cuando sus cansados pies llegaron a la puerta de la posada, ya estaba oscureciendo. Afortunadamente, todavía había lugar.

—No podemos permitirnos dos habitaciones aquí. —Kakashi dijo en voz baja mientras contaba y volvía a contar el dinero que quedaba.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos. —Te dije que tenías que regatear un poco más…

Resignado, Kakashi apretó el dinero. —Una habitación con dos camas individuales. —Le dijo al encargado detrás del escritorio de registro.

—No tenemos individuales. —Dijo el hombre. —Sólo matrimoniales.

Kakashi tamborileó los dedos contra la pegajosa superficie de la barra. — ¿Esa tiene dos matrimoniales?

—Una matrimonial, señor.

— ¿No hay dos individuales?

—Sólo matrimoniales, señor. A menos que quiera una habitación doble con dos matrimoniales.

Todo ese trabalenguas estaba comenzando a confundir a Sakura. Parecía que uno tenía que hablar un lenguaje especial para conseguir un arreglo con el encargado. — ¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó a Kakashi.

Él suspiró. —Podemos tener habitación, pero las que quedan sólo tienen una cama. Una matrimonial.

—Si gusta, señor, —Comenzó el encargado. —tenemos un catre que puede usar su hija.

Ouch.

¿Dos veces en un día? Eso era mucho…

No había necesidad de decirlo, la reacción de Kakashi esta vez vino menos controlada. —Ella no es mi hija. —Dijo cortante, claramente no divertido. Ambos, Sakura y el encargado, retrocedieron un paso lejos de él. Evidentemente se había puesto un poquito sensible por lo de su edad –probablemente porque no era tan viejo. —Pero un catre sería muy bueno. —Continuó de malas. —Gracias.

El encargado asintió nerviosamente y apuntó la escalera detrás de él. —Prepararemos la habitación tres para usted y su… acompañante, señor. Las bebidas son servidas en el bar hasta las once.

Aunque ambos estaban cansados, ninguno sentía que era tan tarde como para ir a la cama ya, así que se metieron dentro del bar.

— ¡Una limonada, por favor! —Sakura pidió con alegría al bar tender.

—Leche para mí, gracias. —Kakashi agregó.

Ambos eran extremadamente penosos, Sakura decidió, mientras las extraordinariamente no alcohólicas bebidas eran colocadas frente a ellos. Todos los demás en el bar estaban felices bajándose un montón de fuertes bebidas y sake. Pero ellos estaba en una misión, y Sakura sentía que tenía que comportarse frente a su antiguo superior. Dejó el jarrón en la barra junto a ella y miró a Kakashi.

—No sabía que te gustaba la leche. —Remarcó.

—No me gusta. —Dijo, tallándose su ojo visible con dos dedos. —Es comida para animales bebés en estado líquido que es secretado por apestosos mamíferos de cuatro patas que producen dos litros de saliva y mocos al día.

Wow… de verdad no le gustaba la leche. Entendido. — ¿Entonces por qué la ordenaste? —Preguntó.

Él suspiró. —Me ayuda a dormir.

Sakura sonrió y estaba a punto de decir "¿Tal vez deberías drogarte de nuevo?" Cuando se dio cuenta de que si Kakashi se drogaba de nuevo involucraría algún tipo de toqueteo a sus pechos o un chupeteo a ellos, ninguna cosa que Sakura quisiera. En lugar de eso, se jorobó y se concentró en beber la mitad restante de su limonada a través de la pajilla de una sola chupada mientras pensaba en algo más que decir.

Era extraño. Nunca había estado en esta situación antes. Por supuesto, había estado a solas con Kakashi muchas veces, pero nunca como para algo tan mundano como beber. Normalmente era por entrenamiento o misiones y más entrenamiento. Cuando iban a beber, siempre había alguien más acompañándoles –usualmente Naruto, a veces Sasuke. Y él siempre era el primero en irse, habiendo bebido su bebida a través de la máscara justo a tiempo para dejarles la cuenta. Y luego de que Kakashi se fuera, le seguiría Sasuke, hasta que sólo quedaran Sakura y Naruto discutiendo toda la noche sobre cuál era mejor –bio-detergente o el que no lo era.

Esta era virtualmente una primera vez. Sakura deseaba no sentirse tan incómoda de pronto. Nunca había tenido problemas para hablarle antes, pero ahora era casi como hablar con Sasuke –estaba luchando por pensar en algo que decir que no lo hiciera pensar que ella era una idiota balbuceante. Sakura se dio cuenta de que tenía un crush. Tan plano y simple como eso. Era sólo la explicación a todas esas mariposas en su estómago y su incapacidad para hablar con tanta libertad como normalmente hacía.

Entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de algo más.

—Te quitaste la máscara. —Dijo, parpadeándole.

Kakashi le miró. — ¿Algún problema?

—Bueno… esta es la quinta vez en dos días. —Respondió.

— ¿Las contaste? —Sonaba divertido. También parecía divertido; su hoyuelo estaba mostrándose.

—Es difícil no notarlo. —Sakura se encogió de hombros, devorando con la vista ese irresistible hoyuelo en su mejilla. —Pero ¿No es un poquito raro? Nada por cinco años y de pronto-BAM- cinco veces de tirón.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, ya viste mi cara. Parece tonto esconderla de ti ahora. —Dijo con simpleza. —Además, no puedo beber leche a través de la máscara… deja una mancha.

—Kakashi-sensei…—Sakura giró un hielo en su vaso. — ¿Por qué usas una máscara? —Preguntó, siendo lo más casual que podía.

—Oh… por muchas razones. —Él no profundizó.

— ¿Cómo…?—Presionó.

—Cuando la temporada de gripe llega, usualmente soy el único que no la tiene. Entonces tengo una buena cantidad de buenas misiones.

—Esa es una razón tonta.

—Dije que tenía muchas razones. No dije que fueran buenas. —Él tomó un sorbo de su leche.

Sakura sonrió mientras bajaba el vaso, dejándole un bigote de leche. —Kakashi-Sensei, obviamente no puedes controlar tu bebida. —Remarcó con una risita mientras se estiraba para quitar la leche con su pulgar.

Fue cuando le golpeó la realidad de que estaba invadiendo seriamente el espacio personal del hombre, pero era demasiado tarde. Su pulgar ya estaba sobre su labio superior. El rostro de Kakashi estaba inusualmente en blanco como para no tener la máscara, aunque se había quedado extrañamente quieto. Sakura comenzó a retroceder, cuando Kakashi atrapó su muñeca entre sus dedos. Estaba viendo su pulgar.

Mierda… Sakura se mordió el labio ¿Eso había sido muy raro, no era cierto? Él iba a matarla…

Un par de increíblemente cálidos labios de pronto se cerraron en su pulgar, y Sakura casi se resbalaba de su asiento. Se quedó boquiabierta en un movimiento suave mientras su antiguo maestro procedía a –y, de verdad, no había otra manera de decirlo- besar la leche que había quedado en su pulgar.

El desliz de una abrasadora lengua contra su sensible piel. El rasguño de lo que pudo haber sido un elusivo canino. Algo corrió desde su brazo hasta el centro de su vientre donde se acomodó más abajo, haciéndole apretar los muslos uno contra el otro para mitigar la tensión entre ellos. Se estaba poniendo difícil respirar.

Fue breve, aunque se sintió muy largo para Sakura. Una chupada. Dos chupadas. Entonces él dejó ir su mano y quitó el resto del bigote de leche con el dorso de su guante. —Gracias. —Dijo ausentemente.

A diferencia de cuan caliente su boca se había sentido, la humedad que quedaba en su pulgar ahora se sentía fría. Sakura sólo se le quedó viendo, sus mejillas ardiendo. Con lentitud, Kakashi se giró para verla; su ojo tan ilegible y paciente como siempre. Un grupo de hombres detrás de ellos estaban poniéndose algo ruidosos, y un vaso se rompió en el suelo. Ni ella ni él rompieron contacto visual. Nada más existía o importaba más allá de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos.

Sakura deseó saber qué estaba pasando entre los dos.

Por una vez, creía que Kakashi tampoco lo sabía.

Su pulgar ardía en su regazo.

Él no se había quitado todo el bigote.

De pronto Sakura inhaló abruptamente. —Estoy cansada. —Anunció con rigidez. —Me voy a la cama.

Las cejas de Kakashi se torcieron brevemente, y volvió a beber su leche como si nada hubiera sucedido. —Trataré de no despertante cuando me meta. —Dijo.

—De acuerdo. —Se pudo de pie de manera incómoda. —Gracias.

—Buenas noches.

—Descansa. —Ella comenzó a caminar con rapidez.

— ¿Sakura?

Ella se giró, el corazón lo tenía en la garganta. — ¿Sí?

Kakashi apuntó el jarrón.

—Oh… sí. Gracias.

—De nada.

—…Um… buenas noches, sensei.

—…descansa, Sakura-chan.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante el sufijo agregado a su nombre. Normalmente sólo le decía así cuando se estaba burlando de ella, pero en este contexto era casi como se burlara. Se dio la vuelta y caminó fuera de la habitación tan calmada como podía. Su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta fuerza que se preguntaba si era la única que podía escucharlo. Subió las escaleras que el encargado había apuntado antes y rápidamente localizó la habitación número tres.

Era pequeña y estrecha gracias a la cama matrimonial que tomaba todo el espacio. A los pies de la cama estaba un futon con los edredones doblados. Pero Sakura pasó inmediatamente a la cama, tumbándose sobre ella. Maldición, merecía estar en un cómodo colchón por haber conseguido sobrevivir eso sin tener un infarto.

Tenía que haber sido deliberado… la gente no hacía ese tipo de deslices íntimos sin tener una idea de lo que estaban haciendo.

Honestamente, ¿En qué estaba pensando ese hombre?

* * *

En el bar, una habitación llena de clientes medio borrachos estaba en silencio mientras un ninja de cabello blanco procedía a golpear su cabeza repetidamente contra la barra.

— ¿En qué estaba pensando?

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo el fic :3

Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que como habrán notado, el beso de Kakashi lo único que hizo fue confundir todavía más a Sakura y hacerla sentir igual de mal por lo de Matsura. En el próximo capítulo veremos más de esta situación y bueno...

¿Creen que puedan regresar ya a Konoha?

¿En verdad era necesaria esa escena con el bigote de leche? No, pero la agradezco infinitamente.

 **Jessica Ivonne:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario :D Si leíste este capítulo ya sabrás lo que sucedió luego de su huida; espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Responderé los que faltan el día de mañana, ¡Bonita semana!


	8. En el que Sakura tiene una pesadilla

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Duty Before Honor_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

* * *

 **El deber antes que el honor**

 **Capítulo 8: En el que Sakura tiene una pesadilla**

 _Bueno, aquí está un buen hombre y una bonita jovencita,_

 _Intentando jugar juntos de alguna forma…_

* * *

Cuando Ayume, la prima de Sakura, vino a visitarla, casi siempre se quedaba en la habitación de Sakura ya que no había otro lugar. Y ya que Ayume era más grande, a menudo se metía a la cama después. Siempre le _prometía_ meterse en silencio cuando lo hiciera, pero inevitablemente terminaba chocando con al menos tres paredes y la aspiradora en su camino a la cama.

Obviamente, la prima Ayume no era una ninja.

Pero Kakashi sí. Y cuando decía que sería silencioso, en verdad lo sería.

Sakura había estado dando vueltas debajo de las sábanas por casi una hora luego de apagar las luces, incapaz de irse a dormir y preguntándose internamente cuando sería que Kakashi se metiera a la cama. Era profundamente desconcertante cuan parecida se sentía a su madre esperando a que su padre llegara en una de esas noches en que se iba de juerga con sus amigos. Pero estaba segura de que el bar ya estaba cerrado ¿Así que, dónde estaba?

Se tiró de costado y echó un vistazo al vacío futon en el suelo. Se preguntó si Kakashi estaría molesto porque ella hubiera robado la cama. Pero si lo estaba, no habría fuerza alguna en el cielo o infierno que pudiera hacerla intercambiar.

Sakura dejó salir otro suspiro agraviado mientras se rodaba al lado frío de la cama. No podía encontrar una posición cómoda en esta muy cómoda cama, incluso si era una gran mejora luego de dormir contra una piedra como la noche anterior. Siempre que cerraba los ojos, pensaba en Kakashi. Siempre que _abría_ los ojos, pensaba en Kakashi. Su mente jugaba con la sensación de sus labios contra su pulgar, tomando ese recuerdo y diseccionándolo para encontrar detalles perdidos antes de rebobinarlo y volver a reproducirlo.

Tal vez estaba leyendo demasiado en las cosas. Tal vez le gustaba más la leche de lo que él quería admitir y no había podido evitar robar aquella deliciosa probadita de ella. Viéndolo de cierta forma, Sakura no podía diferenciar la forma en que él había chupado su dedo de la que ella tenía cuando chupaba la salsa mitarashi de sus dangos. Era una rápida, casual y distraída acción –nada más, nada menos.

Viéndolo de otra forma, su total experiencia en estas áreas era tristemente limitada, pero no era tan inocente como para confundir la forma en que él le había mirado, incluso si no estaba segura de lo que significaba. Esa mirada pudo haber implicado cualquier cosa. Podía haber sido una perfectamente e inocente mirada de '¿Qué estás viendo?' O podía haber significado 'Sí, le acabo de hacer sexo oral a tu pulgar ¿Qué hay con eso?'

Sakura a menudo se preguntaba qué tipo de pensamientos pasaban en las mentes de los hombres –derivaba de trabajar codo a codo con tantos y en una profesión dominada por ellos. Se imaginaba que las únicas cosas que pasaban en la cabeza de Naruto serían algo parecido a _ramen-ramen-ramen-chicas-ramen-Sasuke-ramen._

La cabeza de Sasuke estaría llena de poco saludables pensamientos sobre venganza, poder y productos capilares.

Pero si Sakura tuviera un vistazo de los pensamientos del infame Ninja que Copia, no estaba segura de qué podía encontrar ahí. A veces el hombre parecía ser tan apático que ella casi podía escuchar el viento corriendo en la cueva hueca que ocuparía el espacio entre sus orejas. Entonces él haría o diría algo tan increíblemente profundo que ella se daría cuenta de que había muchas más capas en este hombre de las que ella sería capaz de desentrañar.

Luego haría algo increíblemente estúpido que ella tendría que reevaluar el pensamiento anterior.

El hombre la desconcertaba. La había desconcertado desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, y no de una buena manera. Ino había dicho que los hombres enigmáticos eran más interesantes que el promedio, pero Sakura no encontraba a Kakashi enigmático. Sólo molesto y confuso. Especialmente ahora, cuando necesitaba entenderlo más que en cualquier otro punto de su vida.

Sakura se dio nuevamente la vuelta y miró distraída al futon.

Esta vez casi sintió como fallaba su corazón cuando notó el bulto con la forma de Kakashi bajo la manta.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Cómo es que Sakura no le había visto entrar? ¿Ya estaría durmiendo?

Hombre… realmente hablaba en serio cuando dijo que intentaría no despertarla…

Sakura comenzó a relajarse, segura sabiendo que su compañero de equipo no había caído en manos de los compinches de Matsura mientras ella no estaba con él. Bostezó y se acomodó con las sábanas encima de la barbilla.

De verdad, seguro que estaba imaginándose cosas. Lo mejor era no hablar sobre ello y pretender que nunca había sucedido. Como la forma en que le había tocado en el bosque. O la forma en que le había besado en la galería.

Sólo pretender que no había sucedido.

* * *

Sakura no supo en qué momento se había dormido, pero sintió que alguien le sacudía para despertarla apenas había encontrado consuelo para su abarrotada cabeza. Kakashi estaba sobre ella con la máscara debajo de su barbilla. —Sakura, despierta. —Estaba susurrando.

— ¿Qué? —Respondió burlona. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Te necesito.

Y entonces él le estaba besando, profunda y hambrientamente. Sakura suspiró deleitada y puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él se movía sobre ella. A caballo regalado no le veías los dientes. Ella no hizo intento alguno para detenerlo mientras le quitaba la ropa y se posaba entre sus piernas. Ni siquiera se quejó cuando él no pidió permiso antes de penetrarla.

Pero estaba comenzando a ponerse en el tema cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba comenzando a ganar peso. Su barba estaba poniéndose en el camino, picándole la garganta y sus manos estaban moviéndose de manera muy ruda como para que fuera cómodo.

—No. —Comenzó, frunciendo el ceño. —No- quítate. No me gusta esto.

Pero estaba medio dormida y sus intentos de empujarlo eran penosamente débiles e inútiles. No había dolor, pero sabía que dolía. Su piel estaba erizada por el miedo y pánico mientras comenzaba a darse cuenta de cuán indefensa estaba. — ¡Quítate! ¡Por favor, quítate! ¡Por favor, detente!

Su peso estaba aplastándola, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones y haciendo que su respiración se volviera dificultosa. Viles gruñidos y gemidos hicieron eco en sus orejas y su cuerpo entero engarrotado por aquellas emociones. Sakura se sentía como si estuviera muriendo, y sus estrangulados sollozos salieron con libertad desde su garganta mientras continuaba golpeando sin éxito el enorme hombre sobre ella.

— ¡Detente! —Rogó. — ¡Detente, por favor! ¡Kakashi! ¡Quiero a Kakashi-sensei! ¡Por favor, ayúdame! ¡Mamá! ¡Mami!

—Sakura.

— ¡Quítate de encima! _¡Por favor!_

—Sakura.

El hombre encima de ella le estaba apretando los hombros con fuerza. Sakura intentó quitarse de encima los brazos que le apretaban y fue exitosa por un momento, sólo para que al siguiente, sus dos brazos fueron atrapados todavía más fuerte. Él le estaba sacudiendo.

—Sakura, necesitas despertar.

Era la voz de Kakashi. Estaba ahí. Ella le había llamado y él había venido a ella. Sakura dejó de pelear y comenzó a relajarse.

La pesadilla comenzó a difuminarse en puntos. El horrible hombre sobre ella se derritió, yéndose a través de los hoyos de realidad abriéndose en su confusa visión. Las únicas sensaciones que no se desvanecían era el poderoso agarre en sus brazos. Se volvió consciente de que seguía en la cama, totalmente vestida, aunque las sábanas estaban enredadas en sus tobillos y sus pantalones en el suelo, dejándola increíblemente expuesta en sus pantaletas…

Había otro hueco en la cama donde Kakashi estaba sentado a un lado de su cadera. Era él quien le sostenía los brazos con tanta fuerza. Sakura le miró aprehensivamente y dolorosamente consciente de que sus mejillas estaban mojadas y frías.

Por un momento, pensaba no poder confiar en este hombre.

Pero Sakura era tipo genjutsu. Conocía la diferencia entre la realidad y una ilusión, y este Kakashi era perfectamente real. Él nunca la lastimaría.

En el momento en que su agarre se aflojó en sus brazos, Sakura se arrojó contra él con un sonido estrangulado. Sus brazos se afianzaron alrededor de su cuello sin ninguna intención de dejarlo, y presionó su cara roja en su hombro. Sabía que estaba dejando un montón de mocos y lágrimas en su camiseta, pero justo ahora no le importaba. Se sacudió con silenciosos sollozos, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que sus brazos dolían.

Kakashi parecía ser una causa perdida. Sentía su mano tocándole con ligereza, casi insegura contra su espalda un par de veces antes de que finalmente se posara ahí. Él no susurraba ninguna palabra consoladora en su oreja o intentaba animarla de cualquier otra forma. Simplemente le estaba dando lo que necesitaba sin interferir. Estaba esperando que ella lo solucionara.

—Lo-lo siento. —Tartamudeó contra su hombro, sintiendo mucho desagrado por ella misma. —Estoy dejando tu camiseta como un com-completo desastre y es asqueroso.

—No importa. —Dijo apático.

Sakura tembló miserablemente, intentando con fuerza contener toda la turbulencia dentro de ella. Pero estaba fuera de control. Era como construir una pared de ramitas para contener un tsunami. Su control estaba sujeto por el más delgado hilo.

—Regla vein-ve-veinticinco. —Lloriqueó. —Los shinobi deben mantener sus emo-emociones para ellos-ellos mismos.

—No estás en el deber por ahora.

—Regla cuatro… un shinobi siem-siempre está en deber.

—Que le den a las reglas, Sakura. —Dijo bruscamente.

Su maldición le atrapó fuera de guardia e hipó contra su hombro sorprendida.

Él continuó un poquito más suave. —Puedes mostrarme, Sakura. —Dijo gentilmente. —No pensaré menos de ti.

Esas palabras fueron su perdición. La marea chocó contra las ramitas y todas esas emociones se soltaron y burbujearon dentro de ella. Se meció contra él y sollozó con libertad contra su hombro. Las palabras salieron de sus labios en un revuelto desastre, salieron de su boca una tras otra mientras le soltaba todo.

Le contó lo horrorizada que había estado con Matsura. Cómo le había hecho masajear sus pies y quitarle los pantalones. Cómo había tenido que acariciar su pene y reunido el valor para ponerlo dentro de su boca. Le dijo sobre la forma en que había apretado sus pechos con tanta fuerza y pellizcado dolorosamente. Y cómo había roto algo cuando metió sus dedos en ella.

No todo fue entendible, incluso a las orejas de Sakura. Dudaba que Kakashi hubiera entendido la mitad de ello. Pero él escuchó sin comentar y le dejó balbucear hasta que no quedó nada que decir. No se burló de su ingenuidad de la forma en que Sasuke haría. Y no le prometería vengarse de la forma en que Naruto haría.

Sólo entendía.

—Lo siento. —Sollozó, su voz estaba rota desde hacía un rato y no eran nada más que chillidos y un tono rasposo. —Lo intenté. _De verdad,_ de verdad lo intenté y lo siento tanto. No pude manejarlo ¡No debí estar de acuerdo con esto!

—Lo hiciste bien. No fallaste.

Sakura inhaló ruidosamente. —Si no hubiera tenido la droga- si la hubiera quitado- ¡Hubiera sido _violada!_

—Pero no fue así. —Kakashi dijo eventualmente, manteniendo el nivel de calma que ella necesitaba para sujetarse. —Funcionó y estás bien. Estás completamente a salvo ahora. Se terminó.

—Lo sé. —Lloriqueó. —Pero sigue doliendo.

—Eso pasa por la pesadilla. —Dijo. —Se hará más fácil si le das algo de tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? —Dios, se sentía patética.

—Es sólo como una cicatriz. —Le dijo. —El dolor desaparecerá pero la memoria permanecerá. Es una mala experiencia, una que no debiste haber experimentado tan pronto, pero _se irá._

Sakura se alejó, aflojando el agarre que tenía en su cuello. Asintió entendiéndole y mantuvo su cara agachada. —Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.

Su mano le tocó la cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de sacudirle el cabello como siempre hacia para animarla y/o molestarla. Sólo que esta vez, sus dedos acomodaron sus mechones, acariciándole mientras su pulgar acomodaba su flequillo detrás de la oreja. Sakura sintió el calor de su palma a través de su cabello y se inclinó contra su toque inconscientemente.

Él prontamente la dejó. —Estarás bien. —Dijo, como un doctor haciendo un diagnóstico. —Pero deberías intentar dormir un rato. Vamos a viajar mañana y quiero que estés lista y en condiciones.

Sakura asintió sombríamente.

—Buena niña. —Murmuró, palmeándole el puño mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

Pero los dedos de Sakura sujetaban su manga. Él se detuvo, medio de pie, mirando con lentitud desde sus dedos hacia su cara escondida. Su pregunta fue silenciosa, pero claramente audible.

—Por favor, quédate. —Dijo con una voz pequeña.

Kakashi no dijo nada, pero luego de un momento él se volvió a sentar en el borde del colchón. — ¿Qué sucede?

Ella torció la suave tela de su manga entre los dedos, mirando con fuerza la cama. —No quiero que me dejes sola de nuevo.

—Pero voy a estar justo aquí-

— ¿Puedes dormir aquí? —Preguntó, e inmediatamente se movió al otro lado de la cama para hacerle espacio. — ¿Por favor…? Siento que está aquí. Es estúpido, lo sé, pero me sentiría mejor si estás junto a mí.

Él le miró por largo tiempo. —Hubiera pensado que la idea de otro hombre en tu cama te pondría más incómoda. —Arrastró las palabras.

Sakura hubiera pensado lo mismo, pero no podía explicarlo. La presencia de Kakashi alejaba la de Matsura –sólo tenerlo cerca aliviaba el peso sobre sus hombros. Cuando la había besado en su galería, sin saberlo él había enderezado algo que había estado roto. Y ahora, casi deseaba poder besarlo de nuevo, sólo para sentirse bien de nuevo. —Me sentiría más segura, —Comenzó a decir. —Gracias a ti.

La silenciosa deliberación de Kakashi estaba cerca de ser intolerable. Se preguntó si había cruzado una de esas fuertes e invisibles líneas que definían su relación. Él era su superior en muchos, muchos niveles, y él era su guardia. Pero entonces suspiró con fuerza y se encogió de hombros. —Ah… bueno, ¿Quién soy yo para rechazar una cama cómoda? —Dijo agradablemente. Él empujó las mantas y se deslizó a un lado de ella. Acomodó una almohada en el lugar debajo de su cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Sakura sabía que no se movería de esa posición hasta que fuera tiempo de levantarse. Kakashi dormía como un cadáver. Había sido una fuente de gran diversión para el Equipo Siete cuando eran niños, cuando eran capaces de manipular sus brazos y piernas en cualquier posición que ellos quisieran guiados por la escasa luz de la muerta fogata. En retrospectiva, probablemente había estado despierto en esas ocasiones y sólo estaba complaciendo a sus protegidos. (O mejor dicho, sólo a Sakura y Naruto. Sasuke raramente se unía, a menos que estuviera de humor para supervisar. —Hagan que se pique la nariz. —Era su sugerencia favorita.)

Sin embargo, Kakashi dormía sin moverse. Nunca se sacudía, no se daba la vuelta, y Sakura estaba muy segura de que ella no se despertaría en la mitad de la noche para encontrarse siendo la cuchara chiquita de su viejo maestro. (La última persona con la que se había encontrado en esta situación había sido Naruto, tomando ventaja de lo muy cerca que estaban sus sacos de dormir. Él se había despertado con una costilla rota gracias a esto.)

Aunque… de verdad no le hubiera importado.

No si era Kakashi.

Moviéndose un poquito más cerca, Sakura estaba apenas consciente de que era un indecente trato. Estaba en pantaletas, ¡Por todos los cielos! Pero ¿Por qué preocuparse ahora? Probablemente le había enseñado ya una cantidad considerable de muslo cuando había arrojado sus brazos alrededor de él, sin mencionar un buen vistazo de su ropa interior, que era embarazosamente rosa y con holanes ¿La habría visto? ¿Le habría gustado lo que vio? ¿Le había importado?

Sakura de verdad tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas…

Dándose la vuelta, se giró para encararlo, viendo la silueta de su perfil enmascarado contra la ventana iluminada por la luna. Él suspiró profundamente, ella se acomodó sólo lo suficientemente cerca para respirar en su calor y su olor personal.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei…?

— ¿Mm?

— ¿Por qué hueles a fresas?

—…Es fácil confundir jabón en los baños unisex…

—Parece una excusa. —Murmuró.

Kakashi suspiró. —Vamos a dormir, Sakura. Será un largo y aburrido día mañana.

Ella se mordió el labio y enterró la cara contra su colchón. —Tendré otra pesadilla. —Dijo miserablemente.

Kakashi no dijo nada por un largo rato, así que ella estaba pensando que tenía que abandonar la idea y sólo quedarse dormida. Entonces con un ruido de resignación en el fondo de su garganta, él se sentó, se inclinó sobre la mesita de noche y encendió la luz. Sakura parpadeó contra el dolor, protegiéndose los ojos de la lámpara mientras le torcía el gesto a Kakashi. — ¿Qué? —Preguntó, cuando él se dio la vuelta para verla.

—Puedo ponerte a dormir con el sharingan si quieres.

Sakura le vio escépticamente. —Pero ¿No seguiré teniendo-?

—No hay sueño REM con el sharingan. —Dijo, cortándole con una sacudida de cabeza. —Lo he usado en mí suficientes veces como para saberlo.

El ceño de Sakura se frunció. —Uh… ¿Cómo?

—Con un espejo.

—Oh… —La idea de Kakashi noqueándose a sí mismo viendo el sharingan en su propio reflejo era… bueno, Sakura no sabía si reírse o preocuparse seriamente por él.

—Es perfectamente seguro. —Le dijo, alzándose de hombros sin importarle. —Es sólo hipnotismo.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —Sakura se cortó, pensando mucho. —Um… de acuerdo, creo.

—Bien, acuéstate.

Sakura se acomodó de nuevo contra la almohada, sintiéndose tanto asustada como un poquito emocionada. Sólo los demasiado problemáticos y poderosos tenían el honor de ser sometidos por el sharingan. A lo más que ella había estado sometida por el sharingan era un extraordinario y cercano escrutinio. Kakashi a veces le observó con él durante las sesiones de entrenamiento años atrás para observar atentamente sus movimientos y criticar sus técnicas. El único que lo había ocupado contra ella en batalla había sido Sasuke, pero él nunca había hecho más que hacerla caer en su trasero cuando anticipaba sus movimientos y la noqueaba al saltar.

Esta sería la primera vez que estaría expuesta a una técnica real. Pero era un buen comienzo.

Kakashi se inclinó sobre ella, acomodando su peso en un codo cerca de su hombro. Por un momento su corazón latió con fuerza, ella pensó que él iba a besarla. Pero en lugar de eso, alzó su parche y parpadeó con el sharingan a ella como si estuviera ajustándose a la luz. Estaba girándose lentamente en la misma dirección que las manecillas del reloj, hasta que de pronto se detuvo y comenzó a girar al contrario con rapidez. Sakura respiró superficialmente, estupefacta por las manchas negras contra el rojo sangre. Una sensación parecida a ser anestesiada crepitó sobre ella. Era como si algo la estuviera arrojando dentro de un pozo oscuro, y era incapaz de hacer algo más que hundirse en ella. Sus extremidades se durmieron, su pecho se hizo pesado y su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás, incapaz de mantener contacto visual mientras la oscuridad brotaba y le devoraba por completo.

Sí soñó, pese a lo que Kakashi había dicho. Sólo que era más como revivir una gentil memoria de besos robados entre carísimas pinturas y esculturas.

Lo olvidó antes de que despertara.

* * *

Sakura había descubierto a muy temprana edad que le disgustaba dormir con otras personas. Había derivado de las largas y calurosas noches veraniegas durante las visitas de la prima Ayume, en las que había aprendido cuán difícil era dormir con un tractor humano haciendo gran ruido a los pies de su cama.

Sólo había conseguido tolerar las noches en las misiones con el Equipo Siete gracias a llevar un par de tapones para los oídos siempre que se veían forzados a acampar juntos. Los ronquidos de Naruto eran increíbles para un niñito. No sólo siempre conseguía liberarse de su saco de dormir para dormirse encima de sus compañeros de equipo, pero la fuerza de sus ronquidos a veces podía sacudir árboles.

Los ronquitos de Sasuke eran un poquito más reservados, pero (ella tenía que aceptar de mala gana) no menos molestos. El chico prácticamente ronroneaba en su sueño, chirriando mientras inhalaba y exhalaba. Realmente un logro, de verdad y uno algo impresionante. Pero Sakura seguía encontrándolo muy distractor. Algunas noches estaba tendida, despierta, escuchándolo y desesperándose, porque sabía que nunca sería capaz de casarse y compartir cama con un hombre que roncaba tan persistentemente. Oh, bien, al menos había cirugía para ese tipo de cosas en estos días…

Kakashi era el único que no hacia ruido cuando dormía, aunque esto podía ser a que probablemente pasaba la mayoría de las noches despierto. Él era su protector después de todo. Si se quedaba dormido en la vigilancia y despertaba con tres munchkins asesinados, estaría en un serio problema con la Hokage. Pero incluso entonces, parecía que Kakashi sólo roncaba cuando estaba profundamente dormido, y eso sólo sucedía cuando estaba enfermo o inconsciente. El resto del tiempo dormía como un perfecto caballero. De verdad, él de verdad era muy considerado con su delicada disposición.

(Aunque esto era muy hipócrita, ya que Sakura roncaba como un oso con resfriado en las noches de calor.)

Así que Sakura estaba gratamente sorprendida cuando se despertó en las primeras horas de la mañana y descubrió que no tenía la urgencia de asfixiar con una almohada hasta la muerte a su compañero de habitación. De hecho era muy agradable despertar junto a otro largo y cálido cuerpo que olía un poquito a postre. Él estaba viendo al otro lado, su espalda hacia ella y una de sus manos tomaba el borde de su almohada y la otra apretando la manta que cubría su pecho. Sus brazos estaban desnudos ya que se había quitado la chaqueta del uniforme del feudo y sus mangas de ANBU en algún punto de la noche, dejándose sólo con la playera de nylon negro y la máscara. Un viejo y ligeramente borroso tatuaje resaltaba mucho contra la pálida piel de su brazo superior. La insignia de ANBU.

Él no hablaba mucho sobre esos días. Pero parecía que no había mucho que contar; las misiones de ANBU eran infames por ser increíblemente tediosas y desagradables. La mayoría de ellas eran clasificadas también, así que incluso si hacías algo cool, nunca podías tomar crédito por ello. Esta era parte de la razón por la que Naruto clamaba que no tenía intención alguna de ingresar ahí. Cuando él salvaba al mundo y pateaba el trasero de chicos malos, quería ser reconocido por ello.

Sasuke probablemente se uniría… pero probablemente renunciaría si algún día Naruto cumplía su sueño de ser Hokage. Simplemente no sería capaz de soportar la idea de ser mangoneado por su 'dobe'. Aunque probablemente le quedaría mejor estar en ANBU. Decían que siempre ayudaba ser un poquito desquiciado para estar en esa división… y juzgando por los psicoanálisis semanales de Sasuke, él era mucho de eso.

Sakura se preguntaba por qué se habría unido Kakashi. Para ser honestos, parecía demasiado perezoso para mantener la vida acelerada de un operativo ANBU. Y él era demasiado reconocible para ir de incógnito –sería el único ANBU en la alineación leyendo Icha Icha, para empezar.

¿Tal vez esa era la razón por la que había renunciado?

Pero de acuerdo a Yamato, él había sido toda una estrella en ANBU. Había ascendido y llegado a la cima para –de la nada- firmar su reasignación. Desde entonces él había comenzado a tomar misiones regulares y discretamente reprobado a todos los graduados de la academia que habían sido enviados a él para librarse de responsabilidades. —No tiene la ambición. —Yamato había dicho. —Creo que tener ese tipo de poder lo asustó. Se dice por ahí que firmó para tomar el lugar del Sandaime en algún punto ¡Debiste haber visto su rostro! Parecía que lo habían acuchillado.

Había algo extrañamente refrescante sobre alguien que perdía su ambición más grande en la vida para terminar buscando un lugar quieto en una tarde soleada para leer un libro. Hacia una diferencia entre los adolescentes hambrientos de poder. Si no era Naruto muriendo por ser Hokage, era Sasuke muriendo por _morir_ y tener un chance de asesinar a su propio hermano. Conocer a alguien que le gustaba recostarse y disfrutar de placeres simples en la vida ponía las cosas en mejor perspectiva para Sakura.

La vida no era nada sin placeres simples. Incluso Sasuke, con toda su charla sobre tomar venganza, no podía negarse a veces alguna taza caliente de té verde para mejorar su día. O que los chistes sucios de Naruto y sus jutsu pervertidos le pusieran contento de no haber asesinado a su mejor amigo.

Sakura ya tenía muchos placeres simples. Pero tenía la sensación de que había descubierto uno nuevo…

Suspirando por la calidez y satisfacción, se deslizó un poquito más cerca a la espalda de Kakashi hasta que su frente casi descansaba entre sus omoplatos y su rodilla chocaba con su muslo. Si hubiera estado más despierta, probablemente se hubiera mortificado por su proximidad. Pero todavía no era hora de levantarse y Kakashi olía virtualmente _para comerse._ Y él estaba dormido… ¿Así que, qué importaba?

Sakura se durmió de nuevo, sintiéndose increíblemente a gusto con todo el mundo y criminalmente cómoda.

Estaba vagamente consiente en algún nivel que su mano –en algún punto- descansó sobre la cintura de Kakashi… y que unos segundos después, la mano de Kakashi la había quitado gentilmente y acomodado en el colchón entre ellos. Sakura estaba muy dormida como para notarlo o importarle.

Pero cuando se despertó propiamente, Kakashi ya no estaba.

Se sentó con un respiro y un bostezo y estiró un brazo hacia el techo mientras miraba por la ventana. El cielo estaba rojo con la primera luz del día y las aves estaban comenzando su obertura. Podía escuchar a algunas personas hablar en la calle afuera… pero ¿Dónde estaba Kakashi?

Un suave golpe que vino desde la dirección del pequeño baño en la habitación le dio una pista. Se giró hacia la puerta y frunció el ceño preocupada cuando escuchó un gemido ahogado. — ¿Kakashi-Sensei?

Una más que larga pausa vino.

— ¿…Sí? —Su voz estaba ahogada también.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… Sólo me pegué en el dedo del pie.

Sakura bufó. — ¿No estás llorando, o sí?

—…me estoy ahogando con mis lágrimas. —Respondió secamente.

Él salió unos minutos después, una toalla envolvía su cabeza. El cabello mojado le colgaba en picos de un gris oscuro alrededor de la cara. Sakura tuvo que mirar a otro lado. En serio, esa playera tenía que ser ilegal.

Hatake Kakashi era un peligro andante para el sexo opuesto.

No por primera vez, ella estaba contenta de que se vistiera tan conservadoramente. Si no fuera así estaría peleando constantemente con hordas de mujeres hormonales y salivantes durante las misiones. Y Sakura estaría muy de acuerdo con ellas.

Sin decir nada, Kakashi se movió para sentarse en el borde de la cama mientras procedía a ponerse el resto de sus ropas (para mucho del alivio de Sakura). Mientras estaba ajustando los protectores de brazos en sus muñecas, Sakura comenzó a moverse el labio.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei…?

— ¿Mm? —Él no retiró la vista de sus muñecas.

—Siento lo de anoche. —Le dijo en voz baja. No tenía particulares ganas de hablar sobre el tema, pero sentía la necesidad de disculparse. —No fue muy profesional de mi parte.

Kakashi le vio con un solo ojo y ambas cejas levantadas en una dócil forma de decir 'como sea'. —Me gusta pensar que nos conocemos lo suficiente para relajarnos en la presencia del otro. —Dijo casualmente.

Sakura no estaba segura de estar de acuerdo. Antes de la misión, él no le había hablado mucho. La había obligado a reevaluar su relación. Había sido cercano… había sido su _mentor_ por todos los santos, pero con la distancia que él había puesto entre ellos, se había preguntado si no resultaba que sólo fueran conocidos. El tipo de personas que se ven en la calle y pensarían: 'Oye, ¡Lo conozco! ¡Él solía enseñarme!'

Sentía que estaba intentando reaprender toda su dinámica; intentando recuperar la química que una vez habían tenido e intentando darse cuenta de todas las cosas que habían cambiado en su ausencia.

 _Algo_ era diferente, era todo lo que sabía. Sabía por la forma en que sus labios se sentían contra su pulgar que alguna pieza en su conexión se había movido. Y por la forma en que él había acariciado su trasero y apretado su pecho mientras la besaba hasta que ella había tenido una ruptura absurda. Y por la forma en que él le había tocado entre las piernas…

Algo había cambiado.

Sin embargo… pese a todo eso que había sucedido entre ellos, seguían hablando como si no hubiera nada diferente entre ellos.

Kakashi se levantó y se movió hacia la puerta donde se puso las sandalias. —Puedes vestirte. —Dijo distraídamente mientras tomaba el jarrón azul y dorado que estaba en la mesita de noche. —Voy a ver qué puedo hacer para conseguir el diamante de vuelta. Encuéntrame en las escaleras en quince minutos.

Probablemente quería decir media hora.

Su mano comenzó a buscar la puerta. Sakura se lanzó ligeramente hacia adelante.

— ¿Sensei?

Kakashi se detuvo, la vio por encima del hombro pasivamente. — ¿Sí?

Demonios… ¿Qué demonios iba a decir? Ella buscó dentro de su mente en blanco por aquella pregunta, pero resultó que no había nada. —Um… —Evadió responder, dándose cuenta de que tal vez sólo quería pedirle que se quedara y hablara con ella y exponerle el extraño revoltijo de pensamientos y sentimientos en su corazón y cabeza. —Cuídate, ¿sí?

Él sonrió de pronto, como si alguien hubiera fijado la expresión de su cara. —Te veo en un rato.

Whoosh, portazo, y ya no estaba.

Sakura puso una cara de amargura por su propia idiotez y se tiró en la cama de cara sobre las sábanas revueltas queriendo nada más que gritar contra su almohada.

No… no su almohada. La de Kakashi.

Atrapó la débil esencia de shampoo floral (él no se había equivocado con el jabón aparentemente) y el subyacente almizcle que ella conocía tan bien. Una profunda esencia de masculinidad que le hacía querer recostarse en el hueco que había dejado en el colchón y volverse a dormir con la nariz presionada en su almohada.

Le golpeó a Sakura luego de un par de momentos de disfrutar ese delicioso olor que era una de las más extrañas y ridículas cosas que había hecho jamás. Sentada, comenzó a preocuparse. De verdad, este enamoramiento se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

Probablemente no era sano estar interesada por un hombre que prácticamente le doblaba la edad. Un hombre que había obtenido su rango de jounin antes de que ella hubiera nacido, alguien que había servido a Konoha mientras que sus padres seguían jugando a las escondidas y en los columpios en el parque.

Pero cuando él se quitó la máscara y le sonrió de esa manera perezosa que resaltaba todos sus encantos con la misma precisión que normalmente uno sólo obtenía por pasar horas enfrente de un espero, Sakura se pudo olvidar con facilidad de todas esas cosas. Olvidar que era mayor, más fuerte y más experimentado. Que había sido su maestro y su superior. Que constantemente la castigaba cuando se quedaba dormida y conseguía llegar a los entrenamientos todavía más tarde que él. Olvidar que había asesinado a sus peces dorados.

Todo lo que veía era un más que guapo hombre sonriéndole.

Probablemente lo mejor era regresar a la aldea y comenzar a evitarlo por otro año. Tal vez tener un novio, descubrir el sexo y olvidarse de este corto periodo de su vida cuando se enamoró de su maestro. Tal vez sus sentimientos se enfriarían poco a poco, y podría volver a verlo como el viejo Kakashi-sensei –el tipo que solía enseñarle cosas.

Dando vueltas en el baño, Sakura comenzó a lavarse la cara con el jabón que había en la posada. Probablemente le secaría la piel, pero era mejor que cualquier cosa. Pasó los dedos a través de su cabello y arregló la bandana verde mientras observaba con atención su cara en el espejo. El sueño que le había abducido el sharingan había conseguido sacarle las bolsas que estaban desarrollándose bajo sus ojos. Cuán útil. Tenía que ver a Sasuke para que le diera uno de sus globos oculares cuando regresara.

Cuando los quince minutos pasaron, Sakura apretó la funda de shuriken alrededor de su muslo y bajó las escaleras para esperar en la entrada. Sabía que probablemente estaría esperando por un rato, pero _alguien_ tenía que estar a tiempo al menos.

Por eso Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida cuando encontró a Kakashi esperando cerca de la puerta de la posada. Cuando él la vio, sonrió. — ¿Lista para irnos, Rin-chan?

Entonces, Sakura supo que algo estaba terriblemente mal por tres cosas:

Kakashi no la llamaría Rin-chan, ni siquiera como broma-

Kakashi _nunca_ llegaba a tiempo.

Y Kakashi no estaba tomando el jarrón.

Respirando abruptamente, Sakura comenzó a avanzar hacia la calle vacía, mirándolo. Su mano se había movido por un shuriken a su pierna; sus únicas armas. —Tú no eres-

Su espalda chocó con un duro cuerpo, y una cuchilla curveada y fría se posó alrededor de su cuello, haciéndola quedarse quieta. No lo había sentido antes… pero podía decir por la peste a sake que era Matsura.

Su estómago comenzó a revolverse.

—Seguro que ahora mismo estás deseando haberme asesinado cuando tuviste la oportunidad. —Una voz retumbó en su oído, haciéndola temblar de disgusto y por la náusea que recorrió su cuerpo. Se tragó su miedo y dejó que su mano se alejara de la funda. No era competencia para este hombre.

— ¿Dónde está? —Su voz vino débil y lo suficientemente temblorosa para sentir una cuchillada de auto-odio.

Quien se parecía a Kakashi pronto quitó el jutsu para volverse el hombre que ella había visto en la puerta de la galería; el hijo de Matsura: Jin. Miró en la calle desierta y Sakura siguió su mirada curiosamente. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando notó un grupo de ninjas formados lejos de ellos.

Al frente de ellos con sus manos atadas en su regazo estaba su inútil compañero de equipo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él levantó sus manos atadas y las ondeó. —Yo. —Dijo. La tela cubriendo su garganta estaba abierta y había una cantidad considerable de sangre empapando su chaleco. El corazón de Sakura latió en su garganta.

— ¿Estás bien? —Gritó, ignorando la amenazante cuchilla de Matsura.

—Grandioso. —Kakashi gritó de vuelta, orgulloso. —Pero esto es un poco vergonzoso…

Aunque sus manos estaban atadas, no había nada que evitara que se liberara y lanzara algunos kunai a los pechos de los hombres detrás de él. Pero obviamente se estaban conteniendo. Con Matsura y Jin, era probable que no fuera para nada inteligente hacer algo drástico. Un movimiento en falso y todo podía acabarse.

Sakura se encontró a sí misma siendo jalada hacia la calle donde Kakashi estaba. Era muy temprano en la mañana para que hubiera mucha gente alrededor, pero Sakura vio algunas caras espiando a través de la ventana o alrededor de una esquina. Aunque nadie se movió para ayudarla, y probablemente era lo mejor. Si Kakashi había sido derrotado tan dolorosamente fácil, ¿Qué oportunidad tendrían esos ordinarios civiles?

La obligaron a arrodillarse a un lado de su maestro y el cuchillo en su cuello pasó de Matsura a uno de los matones de bajo nivel detrás de ellos. Era un comienzo al menos. Matsura pasó frente a ellos, desfundando con lentitud un plano wakizashi por encima de su hombro. Su gracia y mano firme sorprendieron de alguna forma a Sakura. En el feudo hubiera sido difícil de creer que tal bufón pudiera ser considerado de élite. Ahora era muy fácil ver verlo…

—Así que… _Umino Iruka._ —Matsura presionó la cuadrada punta de la cuchilla en el hombro de Kakashi. —O debería decir… _¡Hatake Kakashi!_

Aparentemente ser élite también significaba tener un gusto por el melodrama. Kakashi miró al hombre con frialdad. — ¿Oh, no le pude engañar? Sí, me atrapó. Soy ese hombre. Soy… Hitake Takashi.

Sakura suprimió una sonrisa presumida. —Hatake Kakashi. —Corrigió ella.

—Eso. —Kakashi asintió. —Lo que ella dijo. Soy él. No hay ningún error.

Una pequeña muestra de duda se posó en la cara de Matsura. La gente no aceptaba datos sobre sus identidades bajo interrogación a menos que fuera información falsa. Él miró cuestionablemente a su hijo de pie a unos metros lejos, pero Jin sólo se encogió de hombros en un gesto de típico hijo inútil.

—Si no me cree. —Kakashi comentó alegremente. — ¿Por qué no me quita el parche y mira mi sharingan?

Pero nadie iba a caer en esa. Porque si él _era_ el infame Ninja que Copia, nadie querría develar su más grande arma.

—No es importante…—Matsura dijo eventualmente, dándole la espalda a Kakashi. —Sólo dime dónde está el jarrón. —Movió la espada del hombro de Kakashi a la frente de Sakura. —O hundiré la cuchilla en el cerebro de tu niñita.

Sakura casi bufaba indignada ¿No era _ella_ la que había orquestado esta misión? ¿No era _ella_ la líder? ¿Cómo de pronto _Kakashi_ era quien terminaba siendo interrogado y ella sólo la 'niñita' de moneda de cambio? De verdad, qué chovinista…

¿Y qué demonios había hecho Kakashi con el jarrón?

Ante la reluctancia de Kakashi para responder, Matsura sonrió. — ¿Crees que no lo haré? ¿Qué fallaré? —Se burló, incrementando la presión detrás de la cuchilla. Sakura gesticuló por el dolor mientras sentía algo caliente gotear sobre su nariz. —No voy a fallar. Es un objetivo lo suficientemente grande.

— ¡Oye! —La única cosa que detuvo a Sakura de lanzarse a su garganta en es punto era el hecho de que terminaría volándose la cabeza en el proceso ¡Pero Matsura iba a _pagar_ por la grieta en su frente!

—Te preocupas por esta chica, ¿No es cierto? —Se dirigió a Kakashi. — ¿Qué es ella de ti, de verdad? ¿Es tu subordinada? ¿Tu amante? ¿Tu hermana? ¿Tal vez, tu hija?

Strike tres.

—Ella _no_ es mi hija.

La entera línea de ninjas subordinados detrás de ellos retrocedió otro paso. Sakura no los culpaba. La paciencia de Kakashi estaba comenzando a adelgazarse con este sensible tema. Él podía ser aterrador a veces.

—No importa. —Matsura arrastró las palabras, no impresionado. —De cualquier forma, si no me dices dónde está el jarrón, la mataré en diez segundos.

El estómago de Sakura se revolvió de nuevo y el miedo le provocó picazón en la piel.

—Diez… nueve…

Ella miró a Kakashi, pero él estaba viendo intensamente el suelo terroso frente a él.

—Ocho… Siete… seis…

El deber antes que el honor. Una misión siempre venía antes que cualquier otra cosa, incluso el bienestar de un compañero. Era una situación de libro de texto, una regla que estaba clara. Kakashi tenía todo el derecho de dejar morir a Sakura por el bien de la misión. Sakura no lo culparía… sólo…

 _Oh, dios, te voy a aterrorizar hasta la muerte si me dejas morir, idiota-_

—Cuatro… tres… dos-

—Si la matas, —Kakashi le interrumpió sin problemas. —No te diré nada. Ahórratelo y seguirás teniendo tu moneda de intercambio.

Ah… salvada por la lógica. Sakura suspiró aliviada mientras la punta angulosa de la cuchilla dejaba su frente, dejando un hilito de sangre fresca.

—Sí. —Dijo Matsura, burlándose de Kakashi con desprecio. —La muerte es muy drástica, ¿No? Odiaría pensar cuán necio te pondrías si la quito del camino. Y no pareces ser del tipo que se rompe bajo presión, así que no hay punto alguno en torturarte.

—Me alegra que piense eso. —Kakashi dijo alegremente.

Matsura volvió a burlarse y lentamente guardó su cuchilla. Sakura estaba a punto de soltar el aire que había estado guardando en sus pulmones cuando la mano de Matsura la tomó por el brazo. La jaló para ponerla en pie tan rápido que trastabilló y casi cae, pero su fuerte agarre evitaba que ella se moviera. Ella vio la arruga que se formó entre las cejas de Kakashi.

—No te preocupes, no la voy a matar. —Matsura le aseguró. —Al menos no todavía- sería un desperdicio. Especialmente cuando hay tanta vitalidad que probar de ella antes.

A Sakura no le gustaba la forma en que le estaba viendo –la misma forma en que le había visto en el feudo. Un hambre oscura estaba brillando en sus ojos mientras recorrían su forma. Sakura deseó haber comprado un saco de patatas para vestir en lugar de las imprácticas ropas que se apretaban a su cuerpo. Seguro, no tenía que preocuparse de que pesaran sobre ella o se engancharan a las manijas de las puertas, pero no hacían nada para protegerla de la repulsiva mirada que el pervertido le estaba dando.

Entonces él la jaló de nuevo hacia la posada. Sakura le dirigió a Kakashi una mirada de súplica y miedo y vio en él sorpresa e ira, una que estaba atravesando todo su cuerpo. Estaba poniéndose rígido, las muñecas luchando contra sus amarres. Parecía que iba a saltar en cualquier momento.

Más rápido que lo que un ojo podía seguir, Jin estaba a su lado, un kunai enterrándose en su garganta. —No me haga cortarle de nuevo, Kakashi-san. —Pero ya había sangre corriendo libremente debajo de la cuchilla. Estaba cortando muy profundo, Sakura se dio cuenta. La cara de Kakashi se contorsionó con dolor. Tenía que ir y sanarlo.

— ¡Déjame ir! —Gruñó a Matsura mientras la arrojaba a la sombra de la posada. — ¡Lo está lastimando!

Aparentemente Matsura tenía poca tolerancia por la pequeña kunoichi bocona que lo había drogado en un momento inoportuno. Tan pronto como esas palabras dejaron su boca, el puño de Matsura se dirigió hacia su cara. Sakura apenas tuvo una pequeña advertencia para retroceder, pero el agarre en su brazo evitó su evasión y estrellas explotaron frente a sus ojos mientras algo parecido a un mazo conectaba con su mejilla.

Sakura se inclinó, su boca abierta en un silencioso llanto de dolor.

—Las mujeres deberían saber su lugar. —Le escupió. —Las kunoichi son una abominación. No deberían existir. El mundo de las batallas estás reservado sólo para aquellos que tienen la fuerza para manejarlo-

El puño de Sakura había retrocedido para ganar fuerza y estamparse contra su boca, cortando su berrinche misógino. No se contuvo, puso la cantidad exacta de chakra en su puño para dar con todo su potencial. Había valido sólo para sentir un diente aflojarse debajo de sus nudillos. — ¿Qué decías sobre la fuerza? —Murmuró tallándose su propia mejilla hinchada.

Pero la sorpresa de Matsura no duró tanto, y rápidamente se convirtió en ira. — ¡Perra- Necesitas que te enseñen tu lugar! Tal vez entonces tu amigo estaría más platicador.

Su mano le tomó por el cabello y continuó arrastrándola hacia la posada. Sakura resolló y se movió junto con él para evitar quedarse sin cuero cabelludo.

— ¡Espera!

Ese había sido Kakashi. Matsura se detuvo abruptamente y le miró con disgusto. Sakura le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, su aliento viniendo en jadeos. Vio que seguía mantenido a raya por el kunai de Jin.

—El jarrón… te diré dónde está. —Kakashi dijo apáticamente.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. —No- idiota- no seas tonto-

—Tienes que prometer que la dejarás en paz y que podremos irnos. —Kakashi interrumpió, ignorándola. —Entonces te diré donde lo escondí.

 _Tonto._ —Sakura pensó, cerrando los ojos en desespero, pero también en intenso alivio. No ponía negar que estaba contenta por ser rescatada. Pero en la otra mano si entregaban el jarrón toda la misión resultaría en vano. Haber tenido que presenciar el pene de Matsura habría resultado inútil.

Matsura se dio la vuelta, todavía jalando el cabello de Sakura con mucha fuerza. —Entonces habla. Dinos donde está.

Kakashi no estaba en posición de pelear ante sus demandas. Tenía que confiar en que Matsura mantendría su palabra. —Mi bolsillo… hay un kunai en el bolsillo que está atado a mi cadera.

Jin quitó la cuchilla de la garganta de Kakashi para abrir con cuidado dicho bolsillo. Él sacó el kunai en cuestión y lo alzó con curiosidad. — ¿Y? —Dijo.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —Haz un sello para liberar el jutsu y lo verá, Jin-san.

Jin hizo eso y rápidamente estaba sosteniendo el jarrón robado, sin el diamante azul. Pero él parecía no haberlo notado mientras veía a su padre. —Lo tenemos.

Matsura asintió, aparentemente complacido con esto. Miró a Kakashi con una sonrisa benevolente, una como la de un guerrero admirando la integridad de otro. Entonces volteó esa misa sonrisa hacia su hijo y dijo: —Mátenlo.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Primero que nada, algunos se habrán enterado o lo habrán vivido: el jueves pasado (07 de septiembre) hubo un terremoto en mi país (México) y Guatemala (no sé si se sintió con la misma intensidad que aquí) así que sólo aprovecho el espacio para pedir que -si está en sus posibilidades- **realicen donaciones para las víctimas** (humanas y/o animales) **del siniestro.** Sinceramente falta mucha ayuda y más considerando que la zona del desastre es una de las más pobres del país. Ojalá no les haya pasado algo más que el susto y si perdieron a alguien, mi más sincero pésame y les mando un abrazo muy fuerte.

Pasando a lo nuestro:

 **¡LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO!** Ah... Tengo una excusa muy buena para mi tardanza con este capítulo. El viernes operaron a mi mamá y yo fui la responsable de su cuidado y sinceramente me quedé sin tiempo de terminar la traducción (he estado con el capítulo 3 de Better Man y mis propios proyectos). Ayer fue mi ceremonia de graduación y también -para qué les miento- me puse a devorar la nueva temporada de **BoJack Horseman** (la madre, estuve llorando el lunes.)

Haciendo una declaración honesta, últimamente me he sentido muy presionada con lo de la traducción. No precisamente de esta historia, sino con Better Man y bueno, igual me hice tonta para subir el capítulo de esta semana por lo mismo, así que -de cierta forma- fue para darme un pequeño respiro. Más o menos como pasó con La Ventana. Dramas aparte, el próximo capítulo vendrá sin retraso alguno ¡Se los juro!

 **¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia!** (también con los reviews) D: **¡Y más por seguir leyendo la traducción!**

 **Jessica Ivonne:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Veo a que a todas les gustó la escena de la leche; para ''lo bueno'' todavía falta un par de capítulos, pero... bueno, el capítulo queda en algo bueno, ¿No?

Ah, por cierto, el siguiente capítulo tendrá una nueva escena con Matsura, así que volveré a poner advertencias antes del capítulo.

Hablando de cosas de cuidado, en este capítulo (mientras Sakura pasa lo de la pesadilla y le cuenta a Kakashi) ella dice ''¡Hubiera sido violada!'' necesito aclarar algo -aunque me parece obvio, pero pone en una situación peor a Kakashi. Cuando él responde ''Pero no fue así'' si lo notaron lo hace luego de que piensa en ello, no invalidando lo que le pasó a Sakura (que claramente fue una violación) pero el estado en que Sakura se encontraba hubiera empeorado si él hubiera _aclarado_ que fue eso exactamente lo que pasó. Es decir, Sakura -de cierta forma- piensa que lo que le hizo Matsura no fue una violación como tal; pero esto es igualmente parte del estado de negación que las victimas llegan a sufrir.

Um... realmente no tengo mucho más que decir. **Muchas gracias como siempre.**


	9. En el que las cosas se salen un poquito

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Duty Before Honor_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

* * *

 **El deber antes que el honor**

 **Capítulo 9: En el que las cosas se salen un poquito de las manos**

 _Sé que mi rostro es muy familiar en tu sueño,_

 _Puedo verlo en tus ojos y puedo decirlo por tu calor corporal_

 _¿Por qué tardas tanto?_

 _¿Necesitas que vaya y te encuentre, cariño?_

 _Pon tu mente en reposo, deja que tus sueños corran libres…_

* * *

—Mátenlo.

— ¡Qué- _no!_ —Sakura intentó luchar para liberarse, trató de darle otro puñetazo a Matsura. Sólo que esta vez él contratacó el aumento de su chakra con uno del propio, anulando su fuerza. Era como intentar derrumbar una pared de ladrillos con un pulgar.

—Tú vienes conmigo. —Siseó desagradable, poniendo su cara tan cerca a la de ella como para hacerla torcer el gesto con asco. Al menos estaba complacida de ver que le faltaba un diente.

Detrás de ella, Jin le tendría el jarrón a su subordinado y estaba avanzando hacia Kakashi. —Lamento esto. —Dijo, sonaba muy apenado.

—Oh no, es perfectamente entendible. —Kakashi replicó, como si así fuera el caso.

Sakura intentó tenderle la mano, incluso si la estaban jalando. — ¡Kakashi! —Enterró los talones en el suelo con mucha fuerza, sus sandalias llenándose de tierra. — ¡Kakashi-sensei, por favor! ¡Haz algo!

¡Salvarla – salvarse – cualquier cosa! ¿Por qué estaba simplemente sentado ahí?

Matsura jaló de nuevo su brazo, estaban cerca de la puerta. Sakura se dio la vuelta para sisearle lo que iba pasando por su cabeza cuando un borrón blanco y negro le hizo dudar. Kakashi estaba derribándolos. Rápido. Ella alcanzó a ver un determinado ceño fruncido y un brazo vapulando hacia Matsura tan rápido que sólo era un borrón para sus lentos ojos. Escuchó a Matsura inhalar abruptamente, su mano comenzando a levantarse con el objetivo de bloquear el sorpresivo ataque pero era demasiado lento.

Entonces Jin estaba entre ellos. Se había movido más rápido y más silencioso que Kakashi, su mano se alzó para bloquear la de Kakashi con un golpe sordo. La sangre chorreó. El kunai de Kakashi se deslizó a través de la palma de Jin, pero el hombre ni siquiera parpadeó. Simplemente cerró los dedos de su mano herida alrededor del puño de Kakashi y con la otra agarró el hombro del ninja que copia.

Kakashi giró para alejarse, tomando a Jin con él como si estuvieran participando en un extraño vals. La cabeza de Sakura se movió con la velocidad del completo intercambio. Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro hacia donde estaba Kakashi antes, sólo a tiempo para ver a su clon atado de manos desaparecer en una nube de humo y polvo. Sus esposas cayeron en el suelo con estrépito.

Un señuelo, sólo un señuelo. Pero el Kakashi que estaba intercambiando golpes con Jin era perfectamente real. La sangre que salía de una nueva herida debajo de sus costillas era real también.

—Encárgate de él, Jin. —Matsura dijo con dureza, sus rasgos torcidos por ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. —Y yo me encargaré de ella.

— ¡N-No! —Sakura volvió a pelear contra él, aplicando tanta fuerza como podía, aunque parecía que Matsura era muy diestro también con el control de chakra. Él comenzó a jalarla a través de la puerta de la posada cuando Sakura se estiró para agarrarse a uno de los postes del marco de madera. Él volvió a jalarla, pero Sakura se rehusó a soltarse. La madera se tronó y crujió debajo de sus dedos, mandando afiladas astillas a través de su piel. A ella no le importaba. Rendirse no era una opción. Tenía que ayudar a Kakashi- ¡Le estaban superando!

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! —Gritó, intentando decirle que estaría con él en un momento, cuando Matsura presionó una mano en su boca. Él liberó su brazo para quitar su agarre del marco de la puerta. Sakura gritó en silencio y mordió la mano en sus labios salvajemente hasta que la sangre llenó su boca. A Matsura no le importó, y apenas parecía darse cuenta de las patadas contra sus piernas. Él estaba demasiado ocupado liberando su mano.

Sakura cerró los ojos y luchó con cada gramo de fuerza y músculo en su cuerpo.

Escuchó el chillido de miles de aves y un grito no entendible. Ella abrió los ojos para ver la mitad de la calle explotar en una lluvia de suciedad y puro chakra blanco. Una nube de polvo cubrió a Sakura, invadiendo su nariz. Tosió y escupió, apenas siendo capaz de respirar.

— ¡Sakura!

Podía ver la forma de Kakashi corriendo hacia ella a través de la tormenta de tierra. Alzó la mano libre hacia él, tenía el corazón en la garganta.

Entonces él se había ido. Tacleado en la niebla polvorienta por un ligeramente chamuscado Jin. Ella escuchó sus gruñidos y todos los sonidos del impacto de sus puños. Una lluvia de shuriken voló fuera del polvo, aterrizando con una serie de golpes metálicos contra la pared exterior de la posada. La pelea continuaba.

—De verdad eres una perra necia. —Matsura se quejó, apretándole la mano tan fuerte que escuchó un crujido.

Su cara se contorsionó y su control menguó. El marco de la puerta se rompió. Matsura la arrastró sobre la entrada hacia las escaleras, ladrándole al encargado que se saliera del camino. Los sonidos de batalla se incrementaron. Pensó que estaba escuchando a Kakashi gritando su nombre de nuevo, pero él no estaba yendo hacia ella. No podía.

No podía soportarlo. Matsura la había arrastrado a través de los suelos de madera pulidos. A él no parecía importarle particularmente cuando llegaron a las escaleras y simplemente la jaló, dejando que su cadera se golpeara con cada escalón con un ruido sordo. Sakura intentó desesperadamente liberarse del agarre en su brazo, pero él ni se quejó.

¿Qué oportunidad tenía? Era un ninja médico. Sólo había sido jounin por un año y sus misiones seguían siendo –de cierta forma- menores. Seguro había peleado contra tipos rudos antes, pero usualmente tenía alguna ayuda de otros tipos rudos.

Matsura era un ninja de rango S. Su título era 'El Legendario Pervertido' (aunque Jiraiya estaba haciendo lo mejor para usurpar ese nombre). Estaba al mismo nivel que los sannin, y posiblemente por encima de ellos. Sakura todavía no obtenía ninguna ventaja contra las peleas de práctica que tenía con Tsunade, no importaba lo bien preparada que estuviera. Dudaba que pudiera defenderse contra este hombre…

Matsura abrió de un portazo una habitación, y en una enferma acción demasiado familiar, Sakura se encontró derribada contra las almohadas de una cama perfectamente tendida. En menos de un pestañeo ella se dio la vuelta, moviéndose hacia las almohadas y buscando libertad. Entonces los dedos de Matsura estaban en la cinturilla de sus pantalones, regresándola de vuelta a las sábanas. Un sollozo seco de frustración vino desde su garganta. Estaba luchando contra el peso que presionaba su cadera contra el colchón. Estaba intentando acomodarse entre sus piernas, pero Sakura mantuvo sus rodillas apretadas con tanta fuerza como podía y moviéndose para evadir sus manos.

Pero todo ese movimiento estaba teniendo el efecto menos deseado en Matsura. Ella sintió mucha evidencia de ello contra su muslo y se quedó quita momentáneamente, impactada y disgustada. Fue todo lo que él necesitó para separarle las piernas y acomodarse contra ella.

Sakura gritó por pura repulsión, empujando y rasguñando a ciegas su rostro. Matsura alejó sus manos como si fueran moscas irritantes volando cerca de su cabeza, entonces jaló su verde blusa.

Era una pena, Sakura sintió en retrospectiva. Le gustaba la blusa, y realmente le había comprado porque resaltaba sus ojos. Pero en un segundo estaba rota y Sakura se encontró a sí misma deseando haber comprado un bra en lugar de pagar por el baño. Ni siquiera había pensado en comprar vendas para cubrirse el pecho. Ahora estaba desnuda de nuevo y Matsura no perdió tiempo en tocarla tan duro como la última vez.

Sólo que esta vez, Sakura no tenía la ayuda de las drogas.

Tomándole las muñecas con sus manos, Sakura concentró la mayor cantidad de chakra que podía manejar y comenzó a empujar. Matsura peleó, pero Sakura estaba determinada. Era casi absurdo –sus delgados brazos empujando con firmeza los gruesos y pesados músculos del otro. Apretó los dientes y se concentró, sintiendo como peleaba con su propio chakra. Sus brazos se ondeaban como si estuvieran en un concurso de pulso.

Él iba a sobrepasarla, incluso con toda la fuerza que tenía.

La boca de Sakura se volvió una sombría línea mientras sus brazos comenzaban a temblar. Sus bíceps se doblaron dolorosamente, engarrotándose y desgarrándose. Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

Una de las primeras cosas que Tsunade le había enseñado a Sakura era cómo cerrar una herida. Involucraba complicados procesos de entrelazar las células sanas de piel, como enderezar una pluma torcida entre los dedos hasta que volviera a estar suave y como nueva. Era difícil para la mayoría de médicos aspirantes porque todo trabajaba en un nivel que era invisible para el ojo. Era todavía más complicado controlar lo que no podías ver. Tal vez era igual a tener una venda sobre los ojos mientras hacías puntos en una cortada, porque no había mucha diferencia entre uno y otro.

Pero una vez que tenías la habilidad de unir células, era tan fácil separarlas de nuevo. Mientras que no era parte del programa de los ninjas médicos (a menos que alguien estuviera haciendo bromas sucias a las enfermeras), era un conocimiento secundario. No necesitabas ser un genio para revertir una técnica y hacer que alguien sangrara sólo con el chakra.

Se suponía que este conocimiento tendría que ser usado siempre que un médico ninja no tuviera herramienta alguna. A veces había que realizar incisiones en un paciente para curarlo por envenenamiento o remover tejido muerto, y si hubieras olvidado traer tu kunai o escalpelo, tendrías que usar sólo las manos para abrirlo.

Sakura sabía perfectamente bien cómo cerrar una herida, había dominado la técnica en su primer mes de entrenamiento. También sabía cómo cortar piel. Cómo cortar músculo o romper hueso. Sabía cómo torcer los nervios para causar dolor explosivo y cómo nublarlos para que se quedaran dormidos o incluso paralizados. Era difícil e iba en contra de todo lo que se les había enseñado. Pero cuando aprendías a arreglar una pluma, no era tan difícil saber cómo romperla de nuevo.

Sólo no ibas por ahí diciéndolo.

Aunque Sakura nunca lo había puesto en práctica. Era todo teoría. No era como si cualquiera estuviera alineado fuera del hospital, ofreciéndose para ser cortado por los médicos para servir de práctica.

Pero era ahora o nunca.

El chakra de Matsura contrarrestó el suyo mientras intentaba filtrarlo en su carne. Tenía un buen control, pero últimadamente el propio era mejor. Ella canalizó toda su fuerza en los puntos donde su piel tocaba la de él y dejó que su chakra lo penetrara. Debajo de la grasa estaban los músculos, huesos y tendones. Sakura se concentró en esto y le dio una abrupta puñalada con su chakra.

Cortó los ligamentos de su muñeca izquierda.

Matsura gruñó de dolor mientras su fuerza abruptamente dejó su brazo izquierdo. Él se quedó viendo a su brazo, casi incrédulo antes de darle una furiosa mirada a Sakura. — ¡¿Qué _hiciste?!_ —Dijo iracundo.

Y aunque Sakura había cortado gran parte del control que tenía sobre su mano, él no parecía tan debilitado cuando le tomó por la garganta y comenzó a apretar. Tosió y comenzó a ahogarse, sintiendo el calor subir a su rostro mientras el aire se limitaba. Volvió a empujar a Matsura por el pecho, intentando reunir su chakra de nuevo. Rompió una costilla y jaló un músculo de su abdomen. Pero no parecía notarlo o importarle. Ella podía seguir cortándole todo el día si quería, pero él era de rango S. Esas cosas no serían más que picaduras de mosquito para él, y ella carecía del poder para infligir mayor dolor o algo fatal.

Puntos comenzaron a brotar frente a sus ojos y sus brazos se estaban debilitando. Le iba a asfixiar hasta la muerte. Claramente se había rendido en su deseo de violarla… pero tal vez lo haría una vez que ella estuviera muerta y menos capaz de pelear contra él. Su vida no importaba después de todo. Tenía el estúpido jarrón de vuelta y ya, no necesitaba negociar nada con Kakashi.

Extrañas memorias cruzaron la mente de Sakura. El día en que conoció a Ino. El día en que se habían separado. Un juego cualquiera en el parque cuando se detuvo a ver al moreno Uchiha sentado solo en los columpios. Quería animarlo. Luego quiso sacarle los intestinos, romperle las piernas y estrellarle la cara contra el concreto porque él era muy _estúpido._ Loco y estúpido y había intentado asesinarla, incluso cuando sólo quería ayudarlo. Pero entonces había vuelto a la Aldea y era como si nunca se hubiera ido… excepto que ahora tenía la tendencia de usar camisetas provocativas…

Era casi vergonzoso pensar cómo su vida había girado alrededor de Sasuke. Lo suficiente como para hacerla querer gruñir, sacudir la cabeza y hacerle tomar la decisión de comenzar a girar alrededor de gente que de verdad lo mereciera.

La cara de Kakashi brincó inexplicablemente en su moribunda mente.

 _Pensé que había dicho gente que lo mereciera…_

Sakura llevó las manos a su garganta e intentó inútilmente sacarse romper los músculos en las manos que le asfixiaban. Pero no era suficiente con su chakra. Matsura no era lo suficientemente sensible como para importarle.

Sensible…

"… _piensen que los hombres son considerablemente más sensibles en esas áreas…"_

¿Qué tenía que perder? Estaba a unos cortos segundos de morir…

La mano se Sakura tuvo que pelear para hacerse un hueco entre la enorme figura de Matsura y sus caderas. Ya no le importaba lo que estaba haciendo ni siquiera gesticuló en disgusto cuando su mano tomó el notable bulto presionado contra ella. Le dio un apretón experimental para probar su fuerza y escuchó a Matsura reírse cruelmente. —Muy tarde como para intentarlo, niña. Ya tuve suficiente de ti.

Sakura reunió todo su chakra y cortó.

* * *

Algunas personas decían que el sonido más atemorizante que un hombre podría escuchar el grito de un Biju. Las personas en Konoha se mostraban de acuerdo totalmente, recordando demasiado bien los chillidos y gruñidos que daba el zorro de nueve colas cuando había atacado la aldea y matado a su Hokage más sexy hasta el momento. Aunque Sakura era demasiado joven para recordarlo, había tenido suficientes encuentros con el lado más salvaje de Naruto para saber que los gemidos de un Biju eran terribles como para soportarse.

Pero el grito de un hombre que había sido castrado a la fuerza estaba muy cerca de ser igual de aterrador.

* * *

Kakashi seguía peleando en el momento en que Sakura salió de la posada a la calle medio destruida. Se iba agarrando la garganta y tosiendo con fuerza mientras se daba la vuelta para notar el daño que se había hecho en el lugar. Al menos seis de los seguidores de Matsura estaban tendidos a media calle entre escombros, algunos muertos, otros simplemente inconscientes o inteligentemente fingiendo para no ser notados en la temible batalla desarrollada a mitad de la calle.

Sakura vio a Jin de pie a cien metros fuera de una librería cerrada. Parecía estar viendo en leve confusión, probablemente por la ausencia de Kakashi, aunque no notó que Sakura e estaba observando. Parecía un poquito cansado. Había sangre que venía de su línea capilar y la manga de su camisa estaba algo quemada, pero parecía estar perfectamente bien fuera de eso. Él miró a los techos, buscando a su adversario.

 _Si conociera tan bien a Kakashi-sensei, estaría buscando debajo del suelo ahora mismo._ —Pensó.

Tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente el suelo comenzó a derrumbarse debajo de Jin. El ninja tropezó sorprendido, pero rápidamente brincó para evadir el puño que iba dirigido a su barbilla. El estómago de Sakura se torció casi con dolor cuando Jin tomó el brazo de su maestro y lo mecía en un completo círculo para tomar impulso y soltarlo. Kakashi salió volando, aterrizando en el suelo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Jin canalizó su chakra en el kunai que tenía en la mano y apuntó hacia él, alzaba su arma para dar el golpe fatal mientras Kakashi seguía aturdido.

Los pies de Sakura se estaban moviendo incluso antes de que ella tomara la decisión consciente. Esto había sido igual que la última vez. Incluso si era inteligente y sabía que arrojarse en el camino de un golpe final era una forma de asegurarse una muerte joven y horrible, era mejor que simplemente sentarse y observar a alguien a quien quería ser asesinado.

En el medio segundo en que llegó al costado de Kakashi, Jin arrojado el arma. Ella alzó las manos en desesperación. No había espacio para el miedo. — ¡Por favor- espera!

Afortunadamente el control de Jin era mejor que el de Naruto y el de Sasuke.

Él se detuvo, la cuchilla a unos centímetros de atravesar el pecho de Sakura. Ella vio la confusión y la nube de incerteza que había cubierto su estoica cara mientras ella tomaba el brazo de Kakashi para reconfortarse. Había creído que estaba inconsciente, pero el débil murmuro o algo que sonaba sospechosamente parecido a "… _realmente_ vergonzoso…" le dejó saber que seguía con ella.

— ¿Qué están…?—Jin de pronto se enderezó, mirando hacia la posada. — ¿Dónde está mi padre?

Sakura tragó con fuerza. —Tienes que ayudarlo. Ahora. Si no le consigues un médico en los próximos diez minutos, morirá desangrado.

Kakashi alzó la cabeza. — ¿En serio?

Jin le miró con dureza. — ¿Qué le hiciste?

—No, en serio, si no quieres que muera, vete _ahora._ —Sakura no se sentía con el ánimo de explicarle a este hombre el tipo de daño que le había hecho a su padre –no a menos que también quisiera morir de la misma forma. Él le miró de manera sospechosa, probablemente calculando si tenía el tiempo de romperle el cuello antes de correr y ayudar a su padre. Afortunadamente decidió que no, y rápidamente corrió hacia la posada.

Sakura dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro de intenso alivio y se giró hacia Kakashi. —Sensei- estás todo-

Instantáneamente ella se encontró siendo jalada por un fuerte brazo; le estaba abrazando. —Eres tan asombrosa, Sakura-chan. —Bromeó mientras tosía contra su cabello. — ¡Creo que comencé a ver mi vida pasar ante mis ojos!

—Tú y yo. —Sakura le apretó con fuerza, respirando la fuerte esencia de sudor, sangre y fresas. Las palabras no podían describir cuan aliviada se sentía de estar con él. Pero en serio, este no era tiempo como para abrazarse y pensar en ello. Sakura se separó, dándole una mirada de preocupación. — ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó.

— ¿ _Tú_ estás bien? Estás cubierta en sangre. —Respondió de vuelta, mirando sus pantalones empapados en sangre y las tiras restantes de su blusa rota. Apenas se mantenía junta por uno de los hombros y el material colgaba precariamente, mostrándole una amplia vista de uno de sus pechos y de un pezón erecto y rosado. Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente cuando se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente jaló el resto de la blusa para cubrirse.

—Estoy bien, no es mi sangre. —Dijo. Sakura le hubiera dicho más si tuviera el tiempo. — ¿Puedes caminar?

—Desde que tengo dos. —Kakashi le tomó la mano y tomó impulso para levantarse. Se tambaleó un poco, poniendo la mayoría de su peso en su pierna derecha y poniendo un brazo sobre su estómago como si estuviera sosteniéndolo. Su parche estaba perdido, así que tuvo que optar por cerrar el sharingan para conservar energía. —Por cierto, ¿Qué le hiciste? —Preguntó, inclinándose sobre los hombros de Sakura mientras se alejaban cojeando. — ¿De verdad va a desangrarse hasta la muerte en diez minutos?

—No… en realidad una hora o dos. —Sakura admitió. —Es un tipo grande. Pero quería que Jin se fuera pronto.

— ¿Y qué le hiciste exactamente a Matsura? —Preguntó con cuidado.

—Te lo diré después. —Dijo. —Sólo vayámonos de aquí y- ¡Oh!

De pronto se separó de Kakashi, dejándole de pie meciéndose mientras ella se agachaba frente a uno de los secuaces caídos de Matsura. Seguía vivo porque en el momento en que intentó jalar el preciado jarrón azul, él lo sujetó neciamente. Una rápida patada en las costillas le convenció de soltar la reliquia con rapidez.

Sakura trotó de regreso al lado de Kakashi, una mano tomando el jarrón y la otra la empleó para cerrar su blusa rota. — ¿Tienes el diamante? —Preguntó cuando él volvió a poner el brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Sí, justo antes de que chocara con Capitán Asesino y su banda de matones. —Kakashi torció el gesto. —Y entonces…

Se interrumpió mientras una voz iracunda les llegaba de la destruida calle. — ¿Qué dem- quién es responsable de esto? ¡Muéstrense! ¡Tendrán que pagar por esto!

—Hora de irnos. —Kakashi dijo alegremente.

* * *

Dejaron que Matsura tomara responsabilidad de la destrucción –la mayoría había sido causada por Kakashi- y volvieron a zigzaguear hasta Konoha. —Ahora saben quién soy. —Kakashi explicó. —No hay punto de dejarles una pista. Sólo vayamos a casa y escondámonos bajo la cama por un rato.

Estaba bromeando por supuesto, pero Sakura no creía que fuera mala idea. No se le antojaba que Matsura fuera a buscarla para vengarse por… _eso…_

No llegaron muy lejos del pueblo antes de que tuvieran que detenerse. Kakashi necesitaba ser curado, y Sakura quería descansar. Sus brazos dolían por el combate y su blusa necesitaba un arreglo. En el momento en que llegaron a un arroyo con una orilla lo suficientemente seca, Sakura le indicó a Kakashi sentarse.

—Estoy bien. —Intentó convencerla. —Parece peor de lo que es.

Sakura no se lo creyó por un segundo. Había combatido a un ninja rango S, y mientras que lo había hecho en el pasado y sobrevivido para contarlo, normalmente era dejado con algunas heridas severas. —Estoy segura. —Respondió para contentarlo. —Ahora, quítate la camiseta.

—Tan asertiva…—Kakashi suspiró, antes de sacarse el chaleco y quitarse la camiseta. —Puedes ponértelo, por cierto, quiero decir, tu blusa…

—Gracias. —Sakura se sonrojó agradecida mientras lo tomaba y se lo ponía sobre su blusa rota. Era muy grande, pero cubría lo esencial y eso era todo lo que importaba. Kakashi terminó con la camiseta sin mangas que tenía la máscara. —Voy a tener que cortarla. —Le dijo con cuidado. —Tienes una quemada en la espalda… y se habrá pegado la tela a tu piel.

—Pensé que algo se sentía un poquito pegajoso. —Murmuró antes de tenderle un kunai. —Ten, diviértete.

Kakashi era un buen paciente. Nunca le hacía sentir mal siseando por el dolor cuando inevitablemente tuvo que toquetear su herida y se quedó quieto mientras hacia su trabajo. Había visto hombres con menos heridas que él desmayándose y gritando mientras ella hacia esfuerzos para ayudarles. De hecho, todo lo que Kakashi hizo fue sacar su Icha Icha y comenzar a leer donde lo había dejado mientras Sakura continuaba con su espalda, removiendo gradualmente los pedazos de tela.

—Tu máscara también tiene que irse.

—D'acuerdo.

Con un solo corte, la playera y la máscara cayeron en su regazo. Kakashi la hizo a un lado y siguió leyendo. Sakura casi tuvo que pasarse la mano por la boca para asegurarse de no estar babeando. Ciertamente Kakashi tenía una adorable espalda (si ignorabas la enorme, brillante y descolorida quemadura que tenía en el centro), suficiente para recordarle a Sakura que nunca la había visto antes.

Ignorando la tentación de manosear sus suaves y amplios hombros, tuvo que ponerse a trabajar en reunir chakra en sus manos para ponerlas sobre la quemadura. Había mejorado con el paso de los años y parecía que cada vez que lo hacía se perfeccionaba. Se hacía más rápida. Tres años atrás una quemadura de tercer grado como esta le tomaría la mayor parte de la tarde arreglarla y dejarla sin cicatriz alguna. Ahora le tomaba cinco minutos.

Kakashi dejó salir un suspiro relajado mientras pasaba de página, claramente no se preocupaba por el dolor. Sakura frunció el ceño en concentración, observando la quemadura reducirse y desvanecerse hasta no ser más que una mancha café en la piel. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo asombroso que era su cuerpo. Además de la pálida línea del grueso de un cabello que corría por uno de sus hombros, no tenía cicatrices; prueba de las innumerables ocasiones en que había sino sanado por un apropiado médico.

Era suficiente como para ponerla ligeramente neurótica sobre no dejarle ninguna marca. Trabajó en la quemadura hasta que se volvió indistinguible contra su pálido color olivo. Le dio una palmada en la espalda para hacerle saber que había terminado (y se sintió más que pervertida por hacerlo) y se movió para verlo de frente. —Déjame ver tu cuello.

Había bajado el Icha Icha mientras ella se arrodillaba frente a sus piernas cruzadas y se inclinaba para alzarle la barbilla. Dos profundos cortes a cada lado de su garganta eran la fuente de la sangre seca que manchaba sus clavículas y pecho. Ya había dejado de sangrar, pero incluso el alzar la cabeza hizo que la herida se profundizara y volviera a dejar salir gotas frescas. Ella gesticuló por él, ofreciéndole una compasiva mirada mientras le bajaba la barbilla y ponía ambas manos sobre las heridas.

Podía sentir los ojos de Kakashi en su cara, pero ella se quedó viendo a sus trabajadoras manos. Por alguna razón se sentía incómoda por estar así de cerca de él. Estaba dolorosamente consciente de cuan cálida estaba su piel debajo de sus manos y como podía sentir el correr de su sangre y el latido de su corazón. Su aliento se posaba sobre sus antebrazos, haciendo que sus vellos se erizaran al percibirlo. Le echó un vistazo a su rostro y se dio cuenta que su mirada estaba puesta en su hombro.

El aire entre ellos se sentía pesado, como si estuvieran esperando a que algo sucediera, aunque Sakura estaba segura de que sólo era producto de su hiperactiva imaginación. Intentó concentrarse en sanarlo, pero se sentía como si algo más que chakra estuviera pasando entre ellos. Y cuando la mano de Kakashi de pronto se levantó para acomodarse en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, casi saltó y el flujo de chakra se cortó.

—Tienes moretones. —Dijo eventualmente, pasando cuidadosamente un dedo por su garganta como si estuviera trazando algo.

Sakura tragó inquieta, sabiendo que Kakashi probablemente lo había sentido. —Probablemente de cuando Matsura intentó estrangularme.

Ahora fue su turno de dirigirle una mirada compasiva. —Perdón por no poderte ayudar.

—Tenías las manos ocupadas. —Dijo rápidamente, esperando que no se sintiera culpable. —Además, no puedo depender siempre de otra gente. A veces tengo que hacerlo sola, ¿No? Y no lo hice tan mal.

Kakashi asintió mientras lo pensaba. — ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo derrotaste a un criminal de rango S con sólo unos moretones y una blusa rota como pago?

Sakura sintió como enrojecía. —Um…—Era algo embarazoso de decir, incluso si no había nadie para escucharlo, se encontró a sí misma inclinándose para acercar la boca a su oreja. Una vez que le susurró la verdad, continuó haciendo su trabajo sobre su cuello, dándose cuenta de que tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Sus rodillas se habían levantado ligeramente como si intentara protegerse de ella.

—Ouch… —Dijo.

—Ouch… —Se mostró de acuerdo.

—No, quiero decir… _ouch._ —Kakashi le miró con preocupación. —Él va a querer asesinarte por lo que le hiciste en cuanto se mejore ¿Tal vez debiste haberlo matado cuando lo tenías en esa… vulnerable posición?

Sakura se movió incómoda. —No me gusta la idea de matar gente indefensa. Y además… todo lo que me importaba era evitar que siguiera lastimando a más chicas. Creo que haberlo castrado hará eso maravillosamente. Y no estoy inclinada por la idea de la _venganza._ Preferiría dejarlo vivir y sufrir esto que tenerlo muerto e ignorante de cuan mucho más asombrosa soy que él.

—Hm. Estoy aprendiendo que hay una fría y calculadora crueldad en ti, Sakura-chan. —Dijo apáticamente, pero si no se hubiera quitado la máscara, ella no hubiera visto la sonrisa afectuosa que jalaba la esquina de sus labios. Le revolvió el cabello y se inclinó hacia atrás. —Sabes, lo que hiciste… es el tipo de cosas que normalmente le consigue a la gente un estatus legendario.

— ¿Qué, castrar pervertidos? —Sonrió.

—Sí. Podrías ser Haruno Sakura, la Castigadora de Pervertidos… la Castradora de Hombres. —Dijo más que serio. —'Te convertirá en un eunuco', dirán.

Ella se río. —Sasuke-kun nunca querrá casarse conmigo ahora. Estoy condenada a estar soltera por el resto de mi vida.

La pequeña sonrisa de diversión dejó sus labios y retiró la mirada a los árboles. De nuevo, una pequeña pista de expresión que normalmente no hubiera visto si estuviera usando la máscara. Se preguntó qué había dicho.

—De acuerdo, está bien. —Sakura anunció, quitándole las manos de su hermosamente sanada garganta. —Ahora reclínate. Quiero ver la herida en tu estómago.

Obedientemente él se tiró de espaldas y puso su libro sobre su cabeza, usándolo como escudo para el sol mientras leía. Sakura tuvo un breve momento en el que se preguntó si tenía que moverse para sentarse junto a él para sanarle el estómago o sólo gatear su regazo y sentarse en su pelvis.

La cordura prontamente volvió en ella y Sakura se movió a su lado, mortificada en privado por sus pensamientos. Aunque si tenía que ser honesta, estaba manteniéndose bien considerando que él ya no tenía camisa y estaba expuesto a la pura desnudez no adulterada de Kakashi. Si no tuviera que sanar sus heridas, no se hubiera parado ni veinte metros cerca del tipo por temor a ser jalada magnéticamente por él y terminar chupando su hermoso cuerpo como si fuera una sanguijuela. Todavía tenía _algo_ de dignidad, así que tenía que mantener la cabeza en alto.

La herida en su estómago era profunda pero limpia. No le tomó mucho cerrarla y volver a tener normal el abdomen de su ex maestro. Y 'normal' aparentemente significaba con su discreto six-pack.

Bueno… la mayoría de los ninjas tenían six-pack, incluyendo a las mujeres. Sería más inusual que no tuviera alguno, pero incluso así, Sakura no pudo evitar darle a la nueva piel una caricia rápida, como si estuviera acariciando la barriga de un gato. —Listo. —Le dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

—Ah… creo que mi cadera está un poquito lastimada. —Le advirtió casualmente. —Es difícil caminar.

Sakura parpadeó a su zona baja. — ¿Qué lado?

—Izquierda.

— ¿Por dónde?

Kakashi con cuidado golpeó la zona con sus dedos, unos centímetros debajo de su cadera, justo donde iniciaba su muslo. —Pasó cuando me arrojó la última vez. Caí con mucha fuerza. —Le dijo.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —Ella sólo estaba ganando tiempo. El lugar estaba muy cerca de la entrepierna de Kakashi como para ser cómodo.

—Es una agonía. —Suspiró.

De acuerdo, no más ganar tiempo. —Um… no puedo hacerlo a través de la ropa…

—No hay problema. —Comenzó a abrirse los pantalones.

 _Oh, hombre…_

Afortunadamente sólo los bajó unos centímetros para exponer la cinta de un par de extraordinarios y aburridos bóxer negros. Debió notar su mirada porque dijo: —Sí, lo sé. No son muy interesantes, pero olvidé empacar _mi_ par rosa con olanes.

La cara de Sakura se sonrojó. —Estoy contenta de que estés usando algo. —Murmuró. — ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces Naruto rompe su fémur? _Siempre_ es en los días que no trae nada abajo.

—Me gustaría pensar que estoy mejor presentado que Naruto…

— ¡Claramente! Hueles a fresas después de todo.

— ¿…No me dejarás olvidar eso, verdad?

—Tú dirías lo mismo de mí. —Le recordó.

—Si me burlara de ti por oler bien, me estaría burlando diario. —Kakashi respondió secamente.

Sakura le miró ligeramente sorprendida. Kakashi miró a otro lado. — ¿Crees que huelo bien? —Preguntó con cuidado. Era algo por lo que siempre estaba preocupada. Sólo porque era ninja no significaba que dejaría de ducharse o usar desodorante.

Pero Kakashi apuntó su cadera. —Es una agonía. —Repitió.

—Cierto… lo siento. —Incómodamente levantó la mano y la movió hacia su cadera. —No me prestes atención, sólo voy… —Sin profundizar más, tímidamente deslizó la mano debajo de la cinturilla de sus bóxer y la colocó con cuidado en el punto indicado. Supo que lo había encontrado cuando sin querer él saltó por el dolor. —Oh, sí… puedo sentir como se mueve. —Le dijo con suavidad.

— ¿Qué? —La cabeza de Kakashi se alzó de golpe, aparentemente algo perturbado por alguna razón.

Ella le dio una mirada plana. —Tu cadera. —Aclaró. —El tejido alrededor de la articulación está hinchado en respuesta a la fractura. No te preocupes, se irá una vez que esté arreglado.

Kakashi se relajó y volvió a tenderse, parecía exhausto.

Las fracturas de hueso eran más difíciles de sanar que las simples heridas en la carne. Dependiendo de qué tan mala fuera la ruptura, Sakura podía arreglarla entre cinco minutos y cinco horas. Recordaba haber sanado a un tipo luego de que se hubiera quebrado la pierna de una forma que parecía no tener remedio. Había tardado siete horas, pero Sakura lo había conseguido.

Lidiar con fracturas de hueso era como hacerlo con rompecabezas. Algunas personas eran mejores que otras, pero una vez que sabías donde iban las piezas, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que pudieras ponerlas todas juntas.

Si cualquiera venía a ellos en ese particular momento, no sería nada menos que comprometedor. Kakashi estaba medio desnudo, leyendo pornografía y ella tenía la mano justo debajo de su ropa interior. Por favor, armen sus propias conclusiones damas y caballeros.

Pero la fractura no era tan fea como había esperado. Pronto tenía todas las piezas juntas y estaba sellándolas con chakra. Luego de otros diez minutos, el hueso estaba como nuevo y ya no se sentía el movimiento de antes. Sakura no necesitaba mantener su mano ahí… pero por alguna razón se quedó un poquito más de tiempo del necesario ¿Qué importaba? Kakashi no lo notaría.

Eventualmente sacó la mano y la flexionó mientras se sobaba la muñeca cansada. —Está listo. —Dijo alegremente. —Ahora serás capaz de caminar sin dolor.

Alzando una ceja, Kakashi se levantó. Él dio unos brinquitos experimentales y meció su peso de una pierna a la otra. —Sakura, eres una genio. —Le dijo.

—Lo sé. —Le dijo con una total falta de modestia. Alzó las manos a su propia garganta y removió todos los moretones que había en unos segundos. Su propio cuerpo siempre era el más sencillo de sanar.

Kakashi jaló su camiseta y la acomodó para jalar la máscara. Sus dedos no encontraron nada y por un momento parecía un chico que buscaba a alguien que se hubiera comido el último de sus pasteles favoritos que hubiese guardado para sí mismo. Sakura sintió pena por él. —Ten. —Dijo, rasgando su ya arruinada blusa por debajo del chaleco. —Es de tela similar y debería ser lo suficientemente larga como para atarla detrás de tu cabeza.

—Sabía que existía una razón por la que eras mi favorita. —Le dijo casualmente mientras anudaba el material expandible en su nuca. Parecía más feliz con ella, y Sakura sólo podía rezar a todos los santos que no oliera demasiado mal.

Pero ya había dicho que le gustaba cómo olía, ¿No?

—De acuerdo, vámonos. —Kakashi cerró su libro y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Juntos corrieron a gran velocidad hacia Konoha.

De verdad, el pensamiento de ser perseguidos por un eunuco iracundo de rango S podía ser un motivador muy poderoso.

* * *

Desafortunadamente, debido a todo el zigzagueo que habían hecho para huir, estaban ahora a más de un día y medio lejos de Konoha, incluso si corrían tan rápido como podían. Se detuvieron por algunos minutos de vez en cuando para recuperar su aliento y tomar algún trago de agua que pudieran obtener de algún lago o río ocasional. Pero la falta de comida estaba haciendo que el estómago de Sakura rugiera infeliz, y estaba quedándose sin energía mientras comenzaba a oscurecer. Kakashi parecía muy capaz de continuar, sin importar la oscuridad y la falta de alimento, pero Sakura tenía su límite.

— ¿Podemos descansar? —Jadeó mientras se dejaba caer en la base de un gran árbol. Kakashi estaba unas ramas arriba de ella, mirándole con curiosidad.

— ¿Quieres que acampemos aquí? —Preguntó.

Sakura asintió, llevando aire a sus pulmones.

—De acuerdo, encontraremos algún lugar para hacerlo y tal vez podamos encontrar algo de comida y agua también.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la frente en un saludo burlón, notando que claramente estaba de nuevo a cargo, y fue a buscar el agua que mencionó. Parecía que él la había escuchado mejor de lo que ella había hecho, ya que tuvo que adentrarse entre los árboles algunos cientos de metros antes de que pudiera escuchar el más débil sonido del río.

Acuclillándose en la orilla, reunió algo de agua en sus manos y bebió a consciencia, satisfaciendo su dolorosa sed. Aunque no hizo nada por el hambre y se preguntó si había ahí algún pez que pudiera atrapar.

Cuando Kakashi se acercó al río, le encontró caminando sobre la superficie, echando un vistazo al agua. —No vas a encontrar nada ahí. —Le dijo.

—Tal vez… —Dijo llevándole la contraria, ya salivando ante el pensamiento de un pescado cuidadosamente preparado a la fogata. Ya podía incluso olerlo.

—A menos que cuentes las sanguijuelas como una comida completa. —Le dijo, antes de tenderle algo. —Ten, te traje algo.

Se veía aplastado en forma semicircular y algo arrugado. Sólo podía ser una cosa. — _No_ voy a comerme eso. —Dijo cortante. —Sabe a _basura._

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Como si tuviera que preguntar. Le había dado muchos en el pasado como para saber que le daban asco. —Son comestibles y aportan mucha energía.

— ¡Es moho que crece en los árboles! —Le cortó.

—Es sólo un hongo.

— _Odio_ los hongos.

—También odias morirte de hambre. —Dijo.

—Estoy trabajando en evitarlo con ese pez. —Volvió a buscar en el agua.

—Ríndete, Sakura. —Le dijo apático. —No hay ningún pez en este río. Ahora, ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

Ella frunció los labios y apuntó un sauce llorón en la curva cercana a la corriente. Kakashi siguió su dedo y asintió. —Bien… eso debe de resguardarnos por algunas horas. Ahora ven y toma tu comida.

—Dios, suenas como mi madre. —Se quejó, saliendo del riachuelo para volver a la sólida superficie. Luego de una revisión rápida buscando sanguijuelas, llegó junto a él debajo de la cortina de las hojas del sauce.

Él se reclinó contra el tronco casi instantáneamente y le tendió el hongo que ella arrancó de sus manos gruñonamente. —De hecho estoy muy cansado. —Admitió mientras ella comenzaba a morderlo de mala gana. —Que te pateen el trasero hace que quieras derrumbarte en cualquier momento.

—Afortunadamente me tenías para salvarte. —Le recordó.

— ¿Vas a vanagloriarte de eso por mucho tiempo, cierto? —Preguntó gruñonamente.

— ¡Por siempre! —Declaró con felicidad. —Oh, vamos, siempre eres tú quien me salva. Era tiempo de que consiguiera crédito por hacer algo genial.

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos, su ojo cerrándose. —Aunque no pude salvarte esta vez. —Dijo más que taciturno.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —No importa. No puedes estar siempre a tiempo.

A esto, Kakashi dio una risa amarga. —La historia de mi vida.

Ella le sonrió devuelta. —Aunque esta vez tenías una excusa decente.

Esperando cambiar de tema, a uno menos depresivo, ella miró al hongo medio comido en su mano. — ¿Tienes hambre? —Le preguntó.

—Nop. —Replicó.

Su estómago gruñó su propia respuesta.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada incrédula a su viejo maestro. —Supongo que eso sólo fue un trueno, ¿Huh?

—Por supuesto.

—Vamos, Kakashi. —Intentó convencerlo, gateando para acercarse a él. — ¡Es comestible y aporta mucha energía!

—No estoy hambriento…

—Tonterías. Sólo no quieres comer esto. —Le dijo.

—Sabe a basura. —Se quejó.

—Te lo vas a comer, te guste o no. —Le dijo a él, cortante.—No voy a dejar que me retrases mañana que estemos de vuelta a casa sólo porque estás muriéndote de hambre.

—No lo haré.

—Lo sé, porque vas a ser un buen sensei y comer esto como se te dice.

—No.

Sakura se erizó. —Kakashi-sensei…—Comenzó amenazadoramente. —Vas a comerte esto.

Su cara claramente decía _'Oblígame'._

Entonces, bien.

Sin mucha advertencia ella avanzó, jalándole la máscara y sosteniendo lo que quedaba del hongo hacia su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, y se deslizó hacia atrás alejando la espalda del tronco en un esfuerzo de evitar el trozo de comida. Sakura le siguió, luchando para sentarse en su estómago mientras intentaba meter el hongo arrugado entre sus labios, pero él los tenía firmemente cerrados, pese a la sonrisa apenas contenida en su cara. Sus manos intentaron empujar las de ella, así que ella atrapó una debajo de su rodilla y la otra la mantuvo junto a su cabeza. Su fuerza era superior. Él no podía liberarse. Cuando intentó rodarse lejos, ella apretó los muslos a cada lado de su torso.

—Abre. —Le ordenó, sin aliento luego de su corto combate pero principalmente por la emoción,

—Mm-mm. —Kakashi murmuró negativamente. Él estaba respirando con trabajo también; ella podía sentir cada vez que su pecho se alzaba debajo de ella.

—Si no lo haces, yo… te haré cosquillas. —Le amenazó.

Él abrió la boca lo suficiente como para decirle: —No tengo cosquillas. —Antes de sellar de nuevo sus labios.

—Bien, de acuerdo…—Intentó pensar en algo más. No tenía las manos libres para hacerle cosquillas de cualquier forma. —Entonces… robaré tu Icha Icha y lo arrojaré por el río.

Kakashi resolló, impactado. — ¡No lo-dammmph!

Sakura empujó el gran trozo de hongo en su boca. Ella se río y él farfulló, todavía decidiéndose entre masticarlo o escupirlo. Él terminaría haciendo ambas. Pero Sakura todavía tenía un trocito. —No has terminado, Kakashi-sen-

De pronto se encontró sobre su espalda por acción de Kakashi quien prontamente había revertido sus posiciones y había rodado sobre ella. Ahora era sus manos las que estaban sujetas, mientras Kakashi tomaba entre sus dedos el último trozo de hongo victoriosamente. Los muslos de Sakura seguían apretados contra él, e incluso aunque él la tenía sometida, sabía que fácilmente podía liberarse.

Pero no lo hizo. Porque eso sería quitarle lo divertido al juego.

En lugar de eso optó por mantenerse así contra él, sosteniéndolo sólo con su fuerza básica que no podía hacer frente a la de él. Se sentía un poquito vulnerable en esta posición, pero no era algo que le preocupara. Si algo, era un poquito emocionante. La sensación de él presionado sobre ella disparaba todo tipo de reacciones instintivas que ella no conocía. Le hacía sentir que cierta dulzura se posaba en su estómago mientras sus pechos se apretaban debajo de la gruesa tela del chaleco que él le había dado. Podía incluso sentir sus pezones endureciéndose al tallarse con la tela.

Algo sobre esto la desconcertó. Estaba mal sentir estas cosas alrededor de él, porque sabía que eran puramente sexuales. Sintió todas las señales familiares de deseo que normalmente sentía cuando estaba a solas y con su más que limitada imaginación. Nunca alrededor de alguien más. Nadie le había causado ese cosquilleo delicioso de la misma forma en que Kakashi había hecho.

¿Y él estaría consiente siquiera del efecto que causaba en ella?

—Parece justo que tú tengas el último pedazo. —Dijo, nada consciente de que su pesada respiración no tenía que ver con el cansancio. —Soy un caballero después de todo.

Sakura se río y giró la cabeza mientras él intentaba empujar el hongo dentro de su boca. Él le siguió, así que ella se movió del otro lado. Eventualmente se vio obligado a soltarle la mano para sujetarle la barbilla y mantenerla quieta. Esta vez cuando él empujó la comida en sus labios, ella los abrió sin mucha resistencia y lo tomó en su boca…

Junto con su dedo.

Ella no supo por qué lo había hecho, pero en el momento parecía perfectamente razonable, y él había sido también responsable. Se sentía borracha. Una sensación pesada estaba aplastándole desde el momento en que se había montado ella sobre su pecho. Sólo se sintió natural cuando su dedo penetró entre sus labios, de la misma forma en que se sintió acariciarlo con la lengua y chuparlo de la misma forma en que él había chupado su pulgar la noche anterior a la misma hora.

El hongo no importaba. Ella lo tragó con rapidez, más para quitarlo del camino que otra cosa. Sus labios se apretaron alrededor de su dedo índice, rasguñándolo cuidadosamente con sus dientes y girando la lengua alrededor de la punta, como si hubiera disfrutado del horrible hongo tanto que quisiera chupar el sabor que hubiera quedado pegado a su piel.

Él no se retiró. Si lo hubiera hecho, ella se hubiera detenido, pero él no lo hizo. Ella alzó la mirada para ver su rostro y vio que era flojo y pasivo. La hubiera interpretado como su expresión normal si sus labios no hubieran estado ligeramente partidos y si él no estuviera viendo tan intensamente su boca. Estaba respirando con un poquito de esfuerzo igual que ella, pero ya había pasado un rato desde que le había sometido como para que fuera cansancio.

Su dedo dio un suave empujón contra su boca. Era una acción instintiva, y le recordó a Sakura más que vívidamente otro tipo diferente de embiste. El pensamiento llevó calor a sus mejillas y se alzó dentro de su vientre. Se arqueó y dio un diminuto gemido, flexionando la mano que estaba bajo su control.

Entonces el dedo dejó su boca, arrastrando un hilo húmedo sobre su labio inferior, su barbilla y su garganta. Podía ver por la mirada en blanco sobre el rostro de Kakashi que él era un mero observador, incapaz de controlar lo que su mano hacia, aunque claramente estaba disfrutando del show. Su dedo siguió su camino hacia su esternón, donde encontró resistencia por parte del cierre del chaleco.

Comenzó a bajarlo, dudosamente, como si estuviera inseguro de sus acciones.

Sakura estaba dividida. Sus pechos estaban apretándose y dolían, demandando ser tocados. Su cuerpo estaba virtualmente más allá de su control, retorciéndose y dándole ánimos al dedo que estaba abriendo el chaleco. Pero no podía sacudirse el peso que estaba sobre su consciente. Estaba mal. Esto estaba mal en _muchos niveles._ Era sórdido y un tabú y este era _Kakashi-sensei._

Sólo este poquito de atención de parte de él le alumbró desde dentro… pero no debería haber sido así. Debía ser inmune a este tipo de deseo, luego de conocerlo por tantos años y verlo como nada más que 'uno de los adultos'. Y él debería reconsiderarlo también. Ella había sido su estudiante y seguramente todo lo que sentía por ella debía ser solamente lo reservado en relaciones normales y platónicas entre estudiantes y maestros.

Claramente esto no era normal.

Kakashi pareció darse cuenta de esto en el momento que él jaló el cierre tan lejos como para exponer el valle entre sus pechos. Incluso retiró la mano con lentitud, apretando el puño y colocándolo a un lado de ella mientras su expresión se endurecía y sus ojos se entrecerraban sombríamente. Se levantó y movió para reclinarse contra el árbol, sus rodillas contraídas para descansar sus antebrazos. Parecía ligeramente molesto.

Sakura quedó en el suelo, jadeando por el deseo residual y con ganas de ser satisfecha pero no siendo así. De cierta manera estaba aliviada de que se hubiera detenido… pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Lentamente, se enderezó, intentando calmar su galopante corazón mientras miraba su estoico perfil. —Eso fue un poquito raro…—Dijo, riéndose un poco en un intento de aligerar el ambiente, aunque fue demasiado forzado.

Kakashi no lo encontraba divertido. —Lo siento. —Dijo, demasiado formal. —Eso no debió haber sucedido. No sé qué sucedió.

—No… fui yo quien lo comenzó. Es mi culpa. —Dijo silenciosamente, mordiéndose el labio. —Pensé… pensé que se sentía bien. —Pero obviamente eso era suficiente para hacerlo correcto.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. —Estamos cansados… no estamos pensando bien. —Eso era correcto, había una excusa y una razón que lo explicaba, esta ocasión no tenían una red de seguridad. No estaban actuando por su beneficio, y él no estaba intentando marcarle un punto.

Pero aun así… la negación era una maravillosa cosa, algo que podría preservar su cordura.

—No sucederá de nuevo. —Kakashi dijo silenciosamente.

Sakura no sabía cómo sentirse por ello.

En algún lugar cercando, un búho ululó. Ella de pronto recordó dónde estaban y notó que estaba haciendo frío. Había estado tan caliente un momento atrás…

Sakura tembló. Kakashi le miró, lo suficientemente alerta como para notar su pequeño temblor. Sin una palabra estiró el brazo, invitándola a acercarse. —Calor corporal. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Era un procedimiento ordinario, pero considerando lo que acababa de pasar, probablemente significaba un poquito más. Sakura se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo un tirón comenzar en su pecho. Estaba contenta de que él no decidiera ignorarla completamente.

—Es mejor si sólo nos dormimos. —Dijo firmemente. —Haré la primera vigilancia.

Sakura frunció el ceño. — ¿Kakashi-sensei…?

— ¿Podrías… um…? Creo que podría tener otra pesadilla. —Comenzó incómodamente. — ¿Crees que podrías, tal vez…?

— ¿Usar el sharingan? —Completó. —Si eso es lo que quieres. Pero no olvides que no siempre voy a dormir contigo… um…

Wow. Eso había sonado mal.

—Lo sé. —Sakura dijo rápidamente. —Pero ya que estás aquí, ¿Por favor…?—Ella le dio su mejor puchero y unos ojos tristones.

Kakashi tragó con fuerza, evidentemente volviéndose menos resistente a su encanto conforme más lo usaba. —De acuerdo. —Dijo de malas, abriendo su sharingan.

Cuando el calor familiar le rodeó y su cabeza cayó contra su hombro, pudo jurar que sintió un par de cálidos labios se presionaron contra su frente.

Pero probablemente era su codiciosa imaginación.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

 **Hola queridos, ¿Cómo están?**

Hubiera querido subir la traducción a tiempo y sin empezar con cosas tan feas, pero bueno. Como habrán escuchado, un nuevo terremoto azotó mi país. Han habido derrumbes en la zona en que vivo (CDMX) y obviamente que no somos los únicos, ya que ya había dos estados en ruinas por el temblor del día 7 y ahora, hay otros. Así que, lo mismo de la semana: si pueden ayudar de alguna forma, háganlo. **No hay acción pequeña.** Mis condolencias para aquellos que perdieron a un ser querido y les mando un abrazo, podemos levantarnos **¡Sigamos unidos!**

Sinceramente había estado pensando mucho en si debía o no subir el capítulo de esta semana, pero muchos de ustedes son de aquí, de México y quería saber cómo estaban. Así que, no importa si no comentan de la historia, sólo háganme saber que están bien.

Aprovecho para agradecer los mensajitos que me mandaron vía facebook e inbox, **¡Muchas gracias!**

Respecto a la historia, prometo el lunes subir en forma. El lunes en la noche me quedé sin internet y bueno, sabemos cómo ha estado esta semana y hasta el día de hoy pudieron restablecerme el agradezco mucho el apoyo a la traducción pese a los últimos retrasos.

De momento es todo y nos leemos el lunes/martes sin falta :3

PD También actualizaré mi fic por si a alguien le interesa.


	10. El que está lleno de charla

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Duty Before Honor_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

* * *

 **N/A:** Lamento la demora. Tuve varios problemas para subirlo. El problema sigue ahí, pero al menos ya sé cómo ignorarlo. Ahora, vayamos a la historia antes de que hable más…

* * *

 **El Deber antes que el Honor**

 **Capítulo 10: El que está lleno de charla**

 _No voy a mostrarlo,_

 _Voy a negar todo._

 _Pero no puedo; déjame creer_

 _Que podemos hablar sobre ello._

 _Aunque no podemos hacerlo._

* * *

Cuando Sakura había conseguido entender por primera vez el método detrás de aumentar su fuerza con chakra, también se había roto cuatro nudillos y se había desgarrado el bícep. Pero el dolor de ir por ahí golpeando rocas con sólo sus puños no era nada comparado con la forma en que se sintió al día siguiente. En ese entonces, cada vez que usaba su chakra para destrozar cosas, dígase rocas, árboles o poco colaborativas lavadoras, la retribución de sus músculos era la agonía. Había días seguidos de entrenamiento donde apenas podía levantar los brazos debido a lo mucho que dolía.

Tsunade le había advertido que esto era porque su técnica todavía que ser perfeccionada. Era buena y su chakra se dirigía canalizado directamente en el objetivo, pero todavía no estaba completa hasta que aprendiera a usar chakra para amortiguar la tensión en su propio cuerpo.

—Se trata de varias tareas. —Tsunade le había dicho con poca seriedad. —Tienes que protegerte de tu propio ataque al mismo tiempo o terminarás desgastándote con facilidad. Y créeme, desgasta.

Por supuesto, Sakura era más que confidente de poder manejar sus propias habilidades para evadir las doloras repercusiones, incluso todavía lo era. Pero sobre-exigirse era todavía un problema. Si expedía todo su chakra o hacía más de lo que su propio cuerpo podía manejar, a menudo terminaba lastimándose –tal como había descubierto la mañana siguiente cuando despertó bajo un manta de musgo y su cuerpo en completo dolor.

—¡Ow… ow… ow, ow, ow!

Kakashi le miró por encima de su libro. — ¿Estás bien? —Estaba sentado a unos metros lejos, cerca de la cortina del sauce, girando una flexible rama entre sus dedos mientras leía. Le había dejado que durmiera más tiempo, otra vez.

—Estoy bien. —Murmuró de manera poco convincente mientras se ponía lentamente sobre sus rodillas y gateaba. —No me despertaste para mi vigilancia.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Podía manejarlo. —Dijo con simpleza. —Y _tú_ te dormiste tan rápido la última vez que te tocaba la guardia.

La mandíbula de Sakura se apretó tanto por el dolor como la irritación. —Un error… cometes _un solo_ error… —Se sentó con lentitud y gruñó mientras sus hombros protestaron. Sus brazos temblaron ligeramente mientras se apoyaba para ponerse en pie. Vio que Kakashi estaba frunciéndole el ceño, pero cuando ella lo miró, la vista de él volvió a su libro.

Fue entonces que Sakura recordó qué había sucedido la noche anterior. Aunque, en términos de bases notables, no había pasado mucho realmente. No era como si se hubieran besado o manoseado o hecho alguna de las cosas usuales que dos personas podrían haber hecho cuando se vieran atrapados en una posición así de intima. Ella sólo había lamido su dedo y él había jugado un poquito con su cierre.

Pero había sucedido más que eso… porque había visto algo en los ojos de su maestro que iba más allá de afecto platónico. Le asustaba tanto como le emocionaba. Nadie le había visto así como él en ese momento… como si la única cosa que le importara a él fuera su cuerpo.

¿Por qué la había mirado así? ¿Por qué había comenzado ella tomándole el dedo con la boca? Justo ahora la idea le mortificaba, pero la última noche había estado demasiado embriagada por su cercanía como para importarle ¿Tal vez él se sentía igual? Era difícil de decir qué les había poseído para actuar así… pero Sakura estaba muy segura de que ella era quien lo había iniciado (aunque probablemente había algo raro en el hongo). Sólo podía esperar que Kakashi no la tomara contra ella.

Sakura vio su espalda y la rama girando con rapidez entre sus dedos, tan rápido que estaba formando un círculo borroso. De pronto dejó de girar mientras él movía a mano para pasar de página. Cuando comenzó de nuevo, giró con más lentitud que antes, pero fue ganando velocidad hasta que fue momento de pasar otra vez la página.

Él le estaba ignorando. Normalmente ahora estaría cerrando su libro y anunciado que tenían que continuar su camino a casa.

Viendo que no iban a ningún lado, Sakura se sentó con pesadez, su cuerpo doliendo. — ¿Estás enojado conmigo? —Preguntó en silencio.

La rama detuvo su movimiento. Él rodó la rama dos veces con su pulgar antes de darle la cara con una ligera sonrisa arrugándole la esquina de sus ojos. — ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, pero parecía ser retórica porque rápidamente volvió a darle la espalda y a girar la rama.

¿No tenía intención de discutirlo? Bueno, eso no era sorprendente. Intentar que Kakashi discutiera temas tan personales era como intentar que una piedra sangrara.

¿Tal vez, estaba en lo correcto? Tal vez era lo mejor no hablar sobre ello. Nada bueno podía salir de esto, así que, ¿Para qué hablar de ello?

Lo mejor era sólo… olvidarlo.

De pronto Kakashi cerró su libro y arrojó la rama. —De acuerdo. Continuemos nuestro viaje a casa, ¿Sí? —Le dijo mientras se levantaba.

Sí, entre más pronto llegaran a Konoha, mejor. Ahí serían capaces de poner algo de distancia entre ellos y volver a la normalidad. Sakura asintió de acuerdo y comenzó a levantarse de nuevo, sólo para que los músculos en su espalda protestaran con fuerza. Ella gimió de dolor y apretó la mandíbula. Kakashi le miró de nuevo.

—Estás lastimada. —Le dijo apático.

—No, estoy bien. —Intentó enderezarse con normalidad, pero sus hombros gritaron en agonía mientras su gesto se torcía en dolor. —De acuerdo… quizás un poquito.

Él se cruzó de brazos y se giró completamente hacia ella. —Está bien si quieres tomarte un momento para sanarte. —Ofreció.

Sakura apreció la preocupación, pero… —No es así de simple. —Le dijo. —Me sobre-exigí ayer. Creo que me desgarré algunos músculos, pero ya están sanados. Ahora sólo están anudados y acalambrados. —Ella apretó los ojos y se talló un hombro sin resultado alguno. Oh, cómo desearía escuchar que una manada de rinocerontes saliera de la nada para caminarle sobre la espalda. Necesitaba algo _extremo_ para soltar sus músculos.

Una larga y caliente mano se posó en su hombro desnudo y los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con un salto. Kakashi estaba de pie frente a ella, parecía tan indiferente como siempre. —Siéntate. —Le dijo. —Los masajearé por ti.

La boca de Sakura permaneció abierta por un momento. —No, está bien. Sólo-

—No hay problema.

—Lo sé, pero-

—Sakura, obviamente te duele… —Alzó una ceja a ella, como si sospechara de su fuerte negación. Sakura se dejó caer de espaldas. Luego se giró con cuidado para que él pudiera arrodillarse detrás de ella, con ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

No pudo contener el cálido temblor que corrió por su espina cuando sus dedos comenzaron a atacar los músculos de sus hombros gentilmente, aunque ella se convenció de que era una respuesta normal por el masaje. Suspiró mientras algo de la tensión que sentía se desvaneció, reemplazada por un suspiro de deleite. Cada vez que él encontraba un nudo ella siseaba, entonces gruñía mientras lo tallaba hasta que se relajaba.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? —Le preguntó con gentileza, presionando un pulgar y haciendo pequeños círculos detrás de su cuello.

—Bueno, Matsura puede ser viejo, gordo y lento, pero él es muy fuerte. Casi tan fuerte como yo. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para quitármelo de encima…

Ella escuchó a Kakashi suspirar detrás de ella. —Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa. —Se encogió de hombros. —Ooh… un poco más abajo… más abajo… ah, eso. _Justo_ ahí. Mmm.

Ella se retorció un poquito bajo sus manos. —Quédate quieta. —Le dijo, sonando un poquito rudo.

—Bien, pero baja un poco más hacia la izquierda- ¡Ah!

De pronto ella dejó salir un sollozo roto y se arqueó mientras él encontraba el punto cerca de su columna. Ella sintió que él comenzó a dudar de lo que estaba haciendo, la presión disminuyendo en el punto que tocaba. —No- sigue haciéndolo, eso se sentía _realmente_ bien.

Pero él se separó completamente y se levantó, quitándose polvo imaginario fuera de sus mangas. —No, creo que ya terminé mi trabajo. —Dijo en un tono que señalaba que no quería discutirlo. — ¿Puedes moverte ahora?

Sakura frunció el ceño por su repentina retirada y le dio a sus hombros un giro experimental. —Umm… siguen un poquito rígidos, y mis brazos de verdad duelen-

—No te preocupes. Se quitará en el viaje. —Él se dio la vuelta.

—Supongo. —Suspiró, poniéndose en pie. Se sentía ligeramente engañada. Ella le había dado un _grandioso_ masaje el otro día, y él le estaba pagando el favor a medias.

—Vamos. —Dijo. —Alístate y comenzaremos a movernos. Sólo hay otras seis horas o así entre nosotros y Konoha.

—Sí.

* * *

La conversación fue increíblemente artificial mientras viajaban. Kakashi no era normalmente muy parlanchín mientras se movían, pero al menos le permitía mantener el paso con él. Esta vez él se adelantó. O estaba intentando discretamente dejarle atrás o se había olvidado de que estaba detrás de él. Pero la mirada ocasional que echaba a su dirección le dejó saber que seguía estando consciente de ella. Tal vez sólo iba muy lento por sus músculos adoloridos.

Pasaron otro pueblo y Kakashi le dejó tomar un pequeño descanso para que llenara la cantimplora de agua y tomara algunas manzanas. La rechazó cada vez que ella intentó compartir con él y pronto comenzaron a moverse de nuevo. Sakura se preguntó si estaba intentando hacer un punto rechazándole la comida –que tal vez ella era una molestia por querer descansar y alimentarse.

Pero también normalmente rechazaba la mayoría de las cosas que ella le ofrecía.

Sin embargo, esta vez había cierta frialdad y distancia en la forma en que se comportaba con ella. Como si realmente estuviera _enojado_ con ella, pese a lo que había dicho. Desde la noche anterior, las cosas realmente se habían vuelto algo feas. Kakashi no estaba feliz por lo que había pasado, aunque Sakura no sabía con quién o por qué estaba enojado.

Soportó otra hora de amargo silencio antes de que comenzara a disminuir su velocidad y se detuviera debajo del refugio de un gran olmo. Frente a ella, Kakashi rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no le estaba siguiendo ya y él también se detuvo, mirándola cuestionador. — ¿Qué sucede? —Gritó. — ¿Estás cansada?

Sakura estaba ligeramente insultada porque él creyera que estaba cansada luego de apenas unas horas de caminata. —No estoy cansada. —Comenzó, caminando hacia él. —A menos que sea de _ti._

La confusión nubló la parte visible de su cara. —Uh…

—Mira, lo siento, ¿Sí? —Dijo cuándo se detuvo apenas unos metros lejos de él. Su cara estaba calentándose de nuevo y francamente estaba cansada de sonrojarse con facilidad. —No debí haberlo hecho- Ni siquiera estaba pensando. Admitiré que es mi culpa, pero estás siendo completamente-

—No fue tu culpa. —Kakashi interrumpió. La confusión se había ido y él estaba viendo hacia un lado, tallándose la nuca.

—Pero yo lo comencé. —Apuntó.

Ahora estaba mirando el cielo. —Sí, pero fui yo quien… ah, olvídalo.

— ¿Olvidar qué? —Presionó, frunciéndole el ceño.

—Te lo diré cuando seas mayor. —Comenzó a darse la vuelta, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Sakura le cortó el camino en un parpadeo, deteniendo su próximo paso. — ¡ _Soy_ mayor! —Le soltó. —No puedes decirme eso ¡He sido legalmente una adulta desde que tenía quince! ¡He matado y salvado gente y estoy pagando por el techo que está sobre mi cabeza! ¿Cómo no soy lo suficientemente mayor para hablar de esto?

—Sakura, yo-

— ¡Estoy cansada de que siempre me trates como una niña! —Gruñó, dándole un bien piquete con el dedo en su pecho. Él se meció hacia atrás sobre sus talones, sus manos todavía en sus bolsillos. — ¡Siempre mangoneándome y diciéndome qué debo hacer y quitándome _mi_ misión y siempre sintiendo que necesitas ayudarme!

—Si te trato como una niña es sólo porque actúas como una. —Dijo casualmente, pero claramente tratándola con condescendencia.

— ¡ _No_ estoy actuando como una niña! —Soltó indignada.

—Discutes como una niña.

— ¡Estamos teniendo una diferencia de opiniones como _adultos!_ —Estaba enfurecida. — ¿Por qué estás diciéndome eso? De todas las personas en este mundo eres _tú_ a quien necesito… —Se interrumpió de pronto, preguntándose si estaba hablando de más. Pero era demasiado tarde ahora. Ahora sólo le quedaba continuar. —De todas las personas en el mundo, eres tú a quien yo necesito ver para saber lo que he conseguido por mí misma. He intentado con _tanta_ fuerza probarte lo capaz e independiente que soy, y entonces vienes y no ves nada de eso, ¿Verdad? ¿Sólo ves a una niña pequeña que sólo es buena para enamorarse de sus compañeros de equipo?

Kakashi hizo un sonido que estaba entre ser un bufido y una risa. —No te veo ya como una niña pequeña, Sakura.

—Claramente. —Dijo enojada. —O estaría más que preocupada por la forma en que estabas viendo mis pechos anoche.

Obviamente esto era lo que no debía decir, mientras Kakashi retrocedía y movía su mirada de vuelta a los árboles con el ceño fruncido. —Fue un error. —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de pasarla para continuar su camino.

Sakura se apresuró a moverse detrás de él para reparar su daño. —Bien, lo siento. Pero si de verdad no me ves como una niña, entonces deja de hacerme a un lado de esta forma.

Gradualmente, él se detuvo, una mano apretando entre sus ojos. — ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que diga, Sakura? —Preguntó, apenas volteándose para encararla. —Estás confundiéndome un montón.

¿ _Ella lo confundía?_ Eso era algo hipócrita…

—Bueno, una pequeña discusión sería buena. —Dijo, sintiéndose muy insegura. —Estoy muy confundida también, sabes.

—De acuerdo. Hemos establecido que ambos estamos un poquito confundidos. —Dijo secamente. —Qué maravilloso progreso está teniendo esta discusión.

La boca de Sakura se volvió una línea grave. —No estás siendo muy útil.

—Pensé que no querías que fuera útil. —Apuntó, sus cejas inclinándose inquisitivamente. —Si bien recuerdo, parecía que eso es tratarte como una niña.

— _Sabes_ a qué me refiero, Kakashi-sensei. —Ladró.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez… pero si quieres que te deje de tratar como una estudiante, tal vez deberías dejar de tratarme como si fuera tu maestro. Tal vez seas mayor de edad por al menos dos años, pero no he sido tu maestro en cinco ¿Quieres igualdad y respeto? Lo tienes. Pero dame lo mismo.

Sakura se le quedó viendo. — ¿Qué… no quieres que te llame 'sensei'? —Preguntó insegura.

Una vez más, él se encogió de hombros. —Depende de ti. Llámame como quieras. Pero por favor, nada cruel.

—Como… ¿Cabeza casposa?

Él pasó una mano encima de sus ojos. —Cruel y una mentira por completo. —Dijo. — ¿Tal vez sólo 'Kakashi'?

Sakura arrugó la nariz. —Pero eso suena raro.

—O Hatake.

—Eso es todavía más raro.

— ¿…Hay algo mal con mi nombre?

—No, es sólo que… ¿No puedo llamarte Kakashi-sensei? Es esa la forma en que Naruto sigue llamándote.

—Pero Sasuke me llama simplemente con mi nombre. —Apuntó, como si esperara que imitara al Uchiha.

—Sí, pero esa es la forma que Sasuke tiene de intentar irrespetarte.

— ¿De verdad? —Probablemente no era una novedad para él, aunque actuó como si estuviera sorprendido. —Bueno, de cualquier forma, ¿Por qué no lo intentas por un día? Si realmente te molesta, puedes regresar a 'sensei' o como sea. No me importa.

Bueno, eso _sonaba_ razonable. —De acuerdo… Kakashi. —Dijo, con la impresión de que estaba dejando incompleta la oración.

—Bien, Sakura. —Dijo, diciendo su primer nombre con mucha más facilidad. Pero así siempre le había llamado. — ¿Qué quieres 'discutir'?

Él estaba escuchando, sus brazos cruzados y su mirada de un solo ojo firmemente puesta en su rostro. Esto era apenas lo que había planeado. —Um… bueno… no _discutir_ o algo… um… sólo…—De verdad no sabía qué decir. —Bueno, necesito saber que no estoy volviéndome loca. Quiero decir, esas _cosas_ que sucedieron… De verdad no las entiendo o-

Se interrumpió mientras Kakashi de pronto alzaba una mano hacia ella. Acomodó unos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja antes de quitar la mano. —Un insecto en tu cabello. —Dijo, mostrándole el insecto culpable antes de arrojarlo al suelo.

—Bien. —Dijo, intentando componerse y continuar. — ¿Dónde estaba?

—No tengo idea. —Kakashi respondió suavemente.

Sakura suspiró y dejó que sus hombros se hundieran. —Bien… como sea. Sólo no quiero que te sientas culpable o responsable de lo que sucedió. —Dijo silenciosamente. —Fue mi culpa también. Creo… creo que tuve las señales equivocadas.

Kakashi agachó la cabeza ligeramente. — ¿Las señales equivocadas…?—Preguntó igual de silencioso.

Sakura le miró insegura. —Nunca puedo estar segura de lo que estás pensando. O cómo te sientes. Es probablemente debido a esa estúpida máscara que siempre usas. —Y con eso, ella alzó la mano para jalar el nylon verde de la blusa que le había dado y que estaba alrededor de su cara. La mano de él se alzó por la sorpresa, casi como si quisiera esconder sus rasgos desnudos. — ¿Cómo se supone que debo saber cómo te sientes cuando constantemente estás escondiendo todo detrás de esto? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Para ser honesto, un poco violado. —Dijo y avanzó para reclamar la máscara. Ella la mantuvo detrás de ella y se rehusó a regresarla. Su frente chocó con el de él mientras intentaba rodearla sin ningún éxito.

—Esa vez… con mi pulgar… en el bar. —Dijo, su voz sonando apenas más fuerte que un murmullo. — ¿Eso significó algo?

Kakashi no dijo nada. Sólo se le quedó viendo a la cara, ahora no daba muestra alguna de sentir algo. Su boca era una línea delgada, ofreciendo menos expresión que su ojo medio abierto y el sharingan cerrado.

— ¿Y anoche…?—Se obligó a continuar, aunque casi podía sentirse temblar bajo la intensidad de su mirada. — ¿Qué pasó en verdad?

Cada vez que respiraba, su enorme chaleco se tallaba contra su camiseta. Él estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento frío sobre su frente y ver las manchas oscuras de su iris gris y profundo. Ella también estaba muy cerca como para ver la ligera barba en su mandíbula y las casi imperceptibles manchas bajo cada ojo, prueba de que se había quedado despierto toda la noche leyendo.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? —Susurró, casi atemorizada.

Sus cejas se alzaron hasta casi tocarse, creando dos arrugas profundas entre ellos. Parecía moverse ligeramente, o tal vez era ella. El sharingan se abrió, pero estaba fijo en su boca como el otro ojo, observándola morderse el labio. Ella miró también sus labios y se dio cuenta de que estaban pálidos y secos, y ligeramente partidos. Inmediatamente recordó lo que había sucedido en la galería, y cómo se había sentido tener esos labios presionados contra los de ella ¿Debería estar pensando en eso? ¿Estaba bien querer que sucediera de nuevo?

Kakashi de pronto exhaló y retrocedió, como si estuviera despertando de un genjutsu particularmente difícil. —Nada. —Murmuró. —Nada.

Le tomó a Sakura un momento darse cuenta que él estaba respondiendo su pregunta, y él ya se estaba dando la vuelta. Alejándose.

La mano de Sakura tomó su manga.

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

—Por favor, no me hagas a un lado, Kakashi-sensei. —Dijo silenciosamente, mirando tan fuerte al piso entre ellos que apenas se dio cuenta de que su cabello oscurecía su visión.

—Pensé que te había dicho que no me llamaras así. —Apuntó con paciencia.

Él no le estaba viendo, así que Sakura aplicó un poco más de fuerza en su jalón para tenerlo ahí. Él se tambaleó por el inesperado movimiento y le miró con sorpresa. —Todavía siento que puedo aprender cosas de ti.

Él se río con suavidad, más por ironía que por humor. — Dèjá vu. —Murmuró. Cuidadosamente, jaló la manga para zafarse de su agarre y colocó la mano sobre su cabeza. —De verdad fuiste mi mejor alumna. Pero ya no más, Sakura…—Comenzó a decir cansado.

Avanzar, retroceder. Avanzar, retroceder. Parecía estar ocurriendo un patrón con este hombre. Sakura frunció el ceño profundamente y apretó los puños a cada lado de sus muslos. — ¿Entonces cómo _es_ esto? —Demandó. —Si ya no soy tu alumna y tú ya no eres mi maestro, ¿Entonces qué somos?

Era la única relación que sabía tener con este hombre. Ella podía ver que gradualmente la relación había muerto desde el día de su graduación como jounin, ¿Pero qué la había reemplazado? ¿Cuál era su vínculo ahora? Sakura estaba aterrorizada de que él dijera 'conocidos' o 'colegas', porque eran más que eso. Mucho más. Probablemente lloraría si él no reconocía un lazo más fuerte entre ellos, y eso sólo sería vergonzoso. Sonrojarse ya era malo de por sí.

—Tú y yo…—Kakashi comenzó titubeante. —Somos-

— ¿No estoy interrumpiendo algo o sí? —Una aburrida voz resonó.

Kakashi permaneció perfectamente calmado, pero Sakura se dio la vuelta abruptamente e inmediatamente se puso en una posición defensiva en el momento en que vio una más que poco placentera interrupción de Matsura Jin de pie en el borde del bosque. Claramente no se había cambiado de ropa o bañado desde la última vez que lo habían visto, sus mangas seguían un poquito chamuscadas y había una considerable cantidad de sangre seca manchando su frente.

—Hey, Jin-san. —Kakashi gritó alegremente por encima de la silenciosa postura que Sakura había tomado. — ¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar, Kakashi-san. —Jin avanzó unos pasos. —Por supuesto, él estaría mejor si tuviera algo para orinar.

Tres ojos se posaron acusadoramente en Sakura.

—Uh… ¿De nuevo, cuánto cortaste, Sakura-chan? —Kakashi preguntó contento.

Sakura bufó. —Bueno, _lamento_ si me pasé, ¡ _Estaba_ siendo estrangulada en el momento!

El distintivo sonido de una mano golpeando un rostro hizo eco detrás de ella, pero Jin sólo se encogió de hombros apáticamente. —Es entendible, supongo. —Suspiró. —Pero no estoy aquí por venganza, si eso es lo que están pensando. Pueden bajar los puños.

—Podemos. —Sakura se mostró de acuerdo. —Pero no lo haremos.

—Sólo vengo por el jarrón. —Jin dijo cortante, mirando a cada uno. — ¿Quién de ustedes lo tiene?

Sakura apuntó a Kakashi. Kakashi apuntó a Sakura.

Jin mordió su mejilla. — ¿Quién de ustedes _de verdad_ lo tiene?

—Ella lo tiene. —Kakashi dijo con ligereza, aunque Sakura sabía de hecho que el jarrón en cuestión estaba escondido en su bolsillo, disfrazado como separador para el Icha Icha. —Pero ella no lo entregará con facilidad. Tendrás que noquearla primero.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! —Siseó Sakura.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Preferiría evitarlo. —Jin le dijo a ella. —No deseo pelear. Es demasiado… _problemático._

Él se llevaría maravillosamente con Shikamaru.

—Eso, y que no te gusta golpear mujeres. —Kakashi interrumpió platicador. —Vi que detuviste tu ataque cuando Sakura se interpuso. Aunque no parecía importarte especialmente golpear a tus propios hombres. Contrario a lo que tu padre cree, no quieres lastimar a una chica.

Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron incrédulamente mientras la cabeza de Jin se inclinaba con indiferencia. —No es algo de lo que uno deba estar orgulloso, molestar al sexo débil.

— ¿ _Débil…?_ —La boca de Sakura se abrió con incredulidad. Jin tal vez no compartiera la inclinación de su padre por atacar mujeres, pero claramente compartía su punto de vista sobre que eran demasiado débiles como para ser oponentes adecuados. Eso era simplemente chovinista en el libro de Sakura. Pero una vez más, fue la mano de Kakashi sobre su hombro lo que le advirtió de no tomarlo personalmente.

— ¿Por qué estás tan desesperado por tenerlo de vuelta, Jin-san? —Preguntó. —Es apenas cerámica.

—Tenemos un comprador que intenta quitárnoslo de las manos por un precio considerable el próximo mes. —Jin le respondió, aunque sus ojos estaban puestos en Sakura. — ¿Por qué están _ustedes_ tan desesperados por robarlo?

—El dueño del jarrón lo quiere de vuelta, también por un precio considerable. —Kakashi respondió. —Si te lo regresamos ahora, la pobre Sakura-chan y yo regresaremos a casa con las manos vacías y tendremos que sobrevivir otra semana con lo que sea que podamos raspar de las orillas de nuestro refrigerador.

—Mi corazón sangra. —Jin comentó con el rostro serio.

—Pero si nos dejas devolverlo, nos pagarán y te dejaremos en paz. —Kakashi comenzó. —El jarrón puede volver con su dueño original y serás libre de robarlo de nuevo cuando quieras, así también _te_ pagan. Nadie pierde, todos ganamos.

Aparte del tipo que de hecho _era dueño_ del jarrón, por supuesto. Aunque Sakura no lo mencionó.

Jin les miró de mala gana. —Preferiría tenerlo ahora, Kakashi-san. Sería menos problemático pelear con los dos ahora que infiltrarse de nuevo en la casa del hombre.

—Mm. Eso es lo que piensas. Para ser franco, Jin-san, no estaba poniendo todo mi potencial en nuestra pequeña riña. Estaba intentando más hacerte a un lado que pelear contigo, y admito que mi mente estaba un poquito ocupada.

Sakura movió su pie con culpabilidad.

—Y tampoco tomes a la ligera esta chica. —Continuó, tocándole el hombro de nuevo. —Es una de las más talentosas de su generación, y creo que tu padre puede dar fe de cuan brutales sus técnicas pueden ser.

Oh, grandioso, aquí venía otro sonrojo…

—Tal vez seas contrincante para mí. —Kakashi dijo con firmeza. —Pero no para los dos.

—Y me atrevería a decir que ya copiaste algunos de mis propios jutsu y adivinado cuál es mi debilidad. —Jin dijo desoladamente.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Kakashi dijo brillantemente. —No me atraparás dos veces con esa cosa del clon que explota. Y he notado una ligera debilidad en el tendón patelar en tu pierna izquierda. Dame diez segundos y podría ponértelo peor.

—No seas ridículo. —Jin con pereza. —Nadie podría-

—Bien, quince segundos ¿Te importaría tomarme el tiempo? —Kakashi tomó un kunai del bolsillo en su cadera y comenzó a girarlo repetidamente en su palma. —Sakura-chan puede sanarte si las cosas se ponen feas.

—Habla por ti mismo. —Sakura respondió abruptamente. No podía perdonar con tanta facilidad a este hombre por ser el hijo de _ese_ hombre.

—Simplemente estoy aquí por el jarrón. —Jin reiteró, cuadrándose de hombros. —No quiero tener que pelear con los dos, pero lo haré si-

Kakashi le golpeó en el hombro. —Hazlo, Sakura.

Se iba a joder todavía más sus abusados músculos, pero no quería desobedecer órdenes. Con un agudo grito y un repentino aumento de chakra, enterró el puño en el suelo. La tierra estaba húmeda, pero aun así se partió deliciosamente por el golpe y se tragó el pie de Jin antes de que tuviera oportunidad de registrar el extraño ataque. Obviamente no había visto algo así.

Kakashi usó la momentánea confusión para escabullirse detrás del hombre, nada más que un movimiento azul. Jin no estaba tan desorientado como para perderlo, y comenzó a alzar el brazo para bloquear el golpe que venía… y dejarse abierto para evitar el rápido puñetazo de Sakura que iba a su riñón. No era bastante poderoso como para derribarlo, pero sí para distraerlo de la fuerte patada de Kakashi en su pierna izquierda. Estaba en el suelo en segundos.

No era ni cerca de ser tan físicamente fuerte como su padre, y Sakura fácilmente pudo mantener sus brazos abajo mientras Kakashi se sentaba en sus tobillos, girando su kunai de nuevo para enterrarlo en el muy débil punto que había pateado en la pierna izquierda de Jin. —Entonces. —Kakashi comenzó decirle a Sakura. — ¿Cuánto tiempo fue?

—Como seis segundos. —Ella sonrió.

—Asombroso.

—Muy embarazoso… —Jin murmuró con un suspiro.

Lentamente, Kakashi se levantó, gesticulando para que Sakura hiciera lo mismo. Ella lo hizo ligeramente de malas.

—No tenemos razón para pelear y obviamente estás cansado. —Kakashi explicó. —A menos que insistas, por supuesto. Queremos ir a casa y recoger nuestro dinero. Si quieres robar el jarrón luego de eso, siéntete libre; no nos importa.

Jin se puso en pie cuidadosamente, favoreciendo su pierna derecha. —Y no me importa qué le suceda a esa cosa. —Le dijo sin más. —Es lo que mi padre quiere, y lo que él quiere usualmente lo tiene. —Él miró significativamente a Sakura cuando dijo esto, pero ella no siguió su pista. —No dejará pasar esto, les advierto.

—Gracias por eso. —Kakashi frunció el ceño ligeramente.

Jin gruñó y sacudió el lodo de su previamente tragado pie. —Bueno, tengan un viaje seguro, Kakashi-san. Señorita.

Mientras pasaba a Kakashi, le miró de reojo. —Sabes, eres bastante guapo. Deberías usar con menos frecuencia esa máscara.

Kakashi le miró como si él acabara de babear toda su camisa.

Sakura esperó hasta estar apenas segura de que estaba fuera del alcance de su oído antes de hablar. —No creo gustarle. —Dijo sombríamente.

—Castrar al padre de alguien tiende a darte una mala reputación, creo. —Kakashi regresó el kunai y giró sus hombros hasta que hicieron ruido.

Sakura le observó preocupada. —Él está en lo correcto, sabes.

— ¿Qué? —Él le miró a ella. — ¿Sobre que soy guapo? Bueno, podría habértelo dicho-

—No- quiero decir sobre Matsura. Él va a venir por mí, ¿No es cierto? Para tomar ventaja. —Distraídamente comenzó a frotar sus músculos adoloridos.

—Más razones para apresurarnos a casa. —Dijo Kakashi, frunciéndole el ceño por la forma en que masajeaba sus brazos. Él se acercó, alzando la mano para tomarle por los hombros antes de detenerse. — ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con forzada casualidad. — ¿Tal vez no debí pedirte que…?

—No. —Sakura de pronto se río, dejando caer sus manos en un intento de evitar que se preocupara. —Estoy bien. De hecho se sienten mejor luego de ese esfuerzo. —Mintió.

Él asintió, probablemente viendo eso. —Ya veo. —Dijo escépticamente, pero continuó sonriendo. —Hacemos un buen equipo. Tu patada al riñón fue dada justo a tiempo.

—Oh, gracias. —Soltó, halagada. —Y tu patada fue dada perfectamente.

De nuevo había regresado aquella sonrisa sombría a su cara. Sólo verla le hacía querer besarla para quitársela… pero ese era uno de esos raros y prohibidos pensamientos que tenía que llevar al fondo de su mente. Instantáneamente comenzó a buscar la máscara antes de ser atacada por otra de esas ideas. Cuando se la pasó, él le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento que desapareció bajo la blusa que se ató tras la cabeza.

Reuniendo valor, Sakura se aclaró la garganta. —Nunca terminaste lo que ibas a decir.

— ¿Huh? —Parpadeó, su ojo visible apenas abierto y casi parecía tener sueño.

—Sobre qué… um… olvídalo.

El momento había pasado, su valor se había acabado y estaba contenta de que él parecía haber olvidado lo que había sucedido en la noche. No había más silencios culpables.

—Vayamos a casa, ¿De acuerdo? —Kakashi sugirió con amabilidad. Pero claramente ella podía ver que en realidad significaba 'No hablemos de ello'.

Ella asintió, dividida entre el alivio y la necesidad de encontrar una respuesta a aquella pregunta que ni siquiera estaba segura cómo decir en alto.

¿Por qué algunas cosas tenían que ser innecesariamente complicadas?

* * *

Todavía se quedaron callados por el resto del viaje, aunque no era el mismo silencio que antes. Sakura seguía mirando ansiosamente por encima de su hombro, medio esperando que Jin o Matsura estuvieran detrás de ella esperándole con una espada.

Algo extraño también pasaba. Entre más cerca estuvieran de Konoha y cada vez que Sakura reconocía algo familiar en cada kilómetro, más pesados sus pies se sentían. Estaba más que consciente de estar alentándose, y de cómo Kakashi le seguía arrojando miradas cuestionadoras, incluso si seguía manteniendo el paso ¿Tal vez pensaba que su dolor era lo que le estaba alentando? Tal vez sabía que en el momento en que llegaran a casa, era seguro que no se verían el uno al otro dentro de un rato.

Habría un interrogatorio el día de mañana, pero una vez que estuviera hecho, ¿Qué razón tendrían para seguirse viendo? De verdad, la única forma en que ella pudiera pasar una cantidad decente de tiempo con él de nuevo sería si de nuevo fueran asignados a otra misión conjunta. Pero eso no sucedería. Incluso ahora, la única razón que estaban juntos en esta era porque la mitad de los ninjas en Konoha estaban ocupados con otras misiones. Las probabilidades de tener otra misión juntos era de un millón en una…

Y en el momento en que las altas paredes rojas de Konoha entraron en su campo de visión a pese a la línea de árboles, algo se movió en su pecho y se detuvo súbitamente. —Espera, Kakashi-sensei.

Él se detuvo y la miró por encima de su libro. — ¿Sucede algo?

—No. —Dijo silenciosamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Es sólo… um… quería agradecerte.

— ¿Por?

—Sólo por estar conmigo en esto. —Dijo, hablándole más al suelo que a él. —Estoy agradecida de que fueras tú… No creo que poder haber estado tan cómoda con alguien más.

Kakashi parecía haberse quedado sin palabras por un instante. Entonces cerró el libro y le sonrió arrugando las esquinas de sus ojos. —No hay problema.

—Y um…—Dios, le estaba quitando su papel a Hinata. —Um… No era en serio lo que dije antes de que siempre me tratas como una niña. No lo haces, y no lo has hecho desde que tenía quince y-

— ¿Le soltaste un puñetazo al suelo con sólo tus puños? —Finalizó por ella. —Sí, lo sé.

—Y no me estaba quejando de verdad porque tomaras el control y eso. —Continuó con dificultad. —De hecho me gustó. —Dijo, riéndose ligeramente. —Significa que no tengo que estar pensando y generalmente eso me hace sentir más segura.

Él asintió lentamente, pero no compartió su risa. Era como si ella estuviera contando una historia acerca de la muerte de una amada mascota porque estaba muy serio y mostraba una sombría fascinación. Ella tenía el presentimiento de que él estaba escuchando una confesión más profunda de la que ella no estaba consciente de estar confesando.

Bueno… había una cosa que necesitaba sacarse del pecho.

—Y, un, sobre el beso…

Aunque Kakashi no se movió, podía jurar que él se había alejado algunos pasos. Había una abrupta inhalación y luego ya no respiró. Contuvo el aliento como si estuviera esperando a que ella continuara. Sakura jugó con la idea de mantener la boca cerrada, sólo para ver cuánto le tomaría a su cara ponerse azul.

—No te sientas culpable, ¿Sí? —Dijo con una débil sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros. —Parecías algo confundido cuando dije que fue mi primero, pero de verdad no me importa. Quiero decir, escapé con mi virginidad apenas con uñas y dientes- No me importaba perder mi primer beso a esas alturas. Parecía algo sin importancia. Entonces… sí. Espero que eso quede claro.

Él exhaló lentamente, casi imperceptible, asintiendo mientras lo hacía. —Mm. —Él estaba mirando las puertas de Konoha como si quisiera estar ahí con los guardias ANBU antes que seguir con ella.

Sakura se obligó a reír. —De cualquier forma, no fue tan malo. —Bromeó. —Creo que hay peores besos con los cuales empezar. Quiero decir, Ino dijo que su primer beso fue como si estuviera besando a un perro y ya que, um… bueno, no tengo idea de cómo son los besos de un perro, pero estoy muy segura de que tú no me estabas besando así. Cuando… igual, pudo haber sido un beso malo, no lo sé ¿Fue malo?

Estaba balbuceando, lo sabía, y probablemente irritando a Kakashi de la misma forma en que solía hartar a Sasuke (y que seguía molestándole ocasionalmente). Pero él sólo le miró con frialdad y una ceja alzada. —Bueno, no fue en realidad un beso apropiado, no creo que cuente. —Le dijo apáticamente.

Sakura intentó esconder su descontento y confusión. — ¿Oh…?—Frunció el ceño pero no se atrevió a verle, su mirada puesta a la altura de su pecho. — ¿Entonces, qué _es_ un beso apropiado?

Kakashi abrió la boca, apunto de responder cuando cambió de idea. Se quedó callado y pensativo por un momento antes de responder finalmente. —Lo sabrás algún día.

Ella le dio una sonrisa vacía, todavía decepcionada de que su primer beso no valiera. —Supongo que hay algunas cosas que no puedes enseñarme, ¿Huh, sensei?

Él no parecía tan divertido. Con un ligero encogimiento de hombros y sus cejas alzándose ligeramente, alzó la mano y lentamente dejó correr dos dedos para trazar el contorno de la cara de Sakura. Su aliento se le quedó en la garganta y se puso rígida. Los dos dedos continuaron trazando su mejilla y mandíbula antes de saltar a su garganta y detenerse sobre el chaleco. Sakura miró hacia abajo, medio esperando que él bajara el cierre.

Y consiguió que le golpeara la nariz ante su gesto.

Kakashi ignoró su chillido de indignación y metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos. —Nop. —Finalmente respondió, sonando aburrido. —Al menos no cuando me sigas llamando _así._

Sakura, tallando todavía su nariz golpeada, le miró. — ¿Cómo?

Él ya estaba caminando. —Te veré mañana para el interrogatorio. No te olvides de escribir tu reporte.

Mientras ella estaba ahí de pie mirándolo avanzar hacia las puertas, Sakura se dio cuenta de algo importante.

Había ocasiones cuando había creído que podía ver a través del grueso y confuso velo de oscuridad que Kakashi ponía alrededor de él con tanta facilidad como la máscara en su cara. Probablemente no era algo de lo que estuviera consciente de tener, lo que hacía más difícil atravesarlo. Pero de vez en cuando, ella captaba algo de lo que el hombre estaba pensando. Momentos cuando finalmente le entendía.

Esos momentos eran pocos y había mucha distancia entre unos y otros, y éste, definitivamente, no era uno de ellos.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola! Ya ni quiero hablar de lo que sigue pasando aquí; es una señal, nos vamos a morir alv.

Hablando con seriedad, ¿Cómo están todos? Les repito: Estoy muy contenta por sus mensajes, realmente estoy intentando componerme emocionalmente de todo esto y sus palabras han sido algo que ni siquiera sé cómo agradecer. No tengo miedo de que vuelva a temblar (como el sábado) pero si estoy angustiada por todo el ambiente que ha dejado la catástrofe. Pero, de cualquier forma, muchísimas gracias.

 **Jessica Ivonne:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Pues... creo que este capítulo explotó tu idea de que ya venía lo bueno. Pero todavía nos quedan diez capítulos y todo podría suceder. Respecto a lo del temblor, al menos por la zona donde vivo no sucedió nada más que el susto (aunque varios se quedaron sin agua). Muchas gracias por preguntar y por hacer donativos, en serio, toda ayuda se agradece.

 **Hablando de la historia,** pues... Esto cuenta como retroceso, ¿No es cierto? Kakashi jamás lo hará, no hablará de su amor (*Suena la canción de Hércules* ) No es cierto. Pero ya vemos que no piensa tocar el tema y busca enterrarlo de cualquier manera. Es normal viviendo de él, aunque Sakura (y ustedes) quiera(n) respuestas.

Ah, por cierto. Esta semana (ayer) comenzó la semana de Kakashi (creo que se harán dos, no estoy segura) por si gustan darse una vuelta en tumblr hay cosas muy bonitas (especialmente porque el tema de hoy fue 'Sakumo').

De momento es todo, responderé ahora sí los reviews que tengo pendientes y en serio, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado. No creo que les haya gustado el capítulo, es más que nada de transición, pero aquí lo tienen.

Les mando un abrazo bien fuerte.


	11. En el que Sakura escribe su reporte

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Duty Before Honor_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

* * *

 **El deber antes que el honor**

 **Capítulo 11: En el que Sakura escribe su reporte**

 _Oye, Amor,_

 _¿Ese es el nombre que debes tener_

 _Para que te llame?_

* * *

Haruno Sakura, Reporte de la Misión #622BF-A

Equipo: 1 (Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi)

Bajas: 0 (_)

 _Salimos de Konoha a las siete de la mañana. Acordamos salir a las seis, pero Kakashi-sensei llegó tarde. Si el clama otra cosa, está MINTIENDO._

 _El plan era llegar al feudo de Matsura alrededor de la medianoche, pero gracias a un realmente agradable y gentil viejo granjero y su pequeña carreta, lo hicimos en un tiempo excelente. Estaba sordo. Kakashi-sensei me dio un pequeño tubo de veneno que fue hecho especialmente por Tsunade-shishou. Una investigación adicional me dijo que era probablemente el somnífero E771. Sin olor y traslucido, se me dio el consejo de usarlo-_

(En mis pechos)

 _-en zonas clave que pudieran-_

(Ser tocadas)

(Ser manoseadas)

 _-entrar en contacto con-_

(La boca de Matsura)

 _-Matsura._

 _Fue idea de Kakashi-sensei._

 _Nos detuvimos para descansar a una corta distancia lejos del feudo donde Kakashi-sensei..._

La primera regla sobre escribir los reportes de las misiones era siempre poner la verdad y nunca omitir nada.

Bueno, de hecho, la primera regla era siempre checar tu ortografía y escribir de forma legible, pero la regla sobre decir la verdad era generalmente más importante. Esos reportes iban al registro permanente de Konoha para ser consultados por escolares y Hokages de futuras generaciones. Si algo se conectaba con misiones del pasado y causaba problemas, los viejos reportes sobre la misión serían la primera cosa que se utilizaría para sacar conclusiones. Si algo resultaba faltar, el autor del reporte estaría en serios problemas.

Así que siempre era buena idea contar toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Pero en serio, Sakura no quería. Algunas cosas eran demasiado privadas. Y seguramente algunas cosas no eran necesarias para la misión ¿Entonces, era necesario mencionarlas?

Dependía de lo que Kakashi planeara escribir, Sakura se dio cuenta, mientras tamborileaba su bolígrafo contra el ancho alfeizar. Había visto las multitudes matutinas que pasaban en la calle sin ponerles atención. El reporte estaba tendido frente a ella, ominosamente en blanco mientras intentaba adivinar cómo iría la serie de eventos en la versión de Kakashi ¿Seguiría las reglas e incluiría todos los sórdidos detallitos de lo que había sucedido entre ellos? ¿O querría mantenerlos para él mismo? Y si _incluía_ los detalles y ella no, Sakura se quedaría sin cabeza gracias a Tsunade por intento de omisión.

La pregunta era, ¿De verdad Kakashi era muy apegado a las reglas? Algunas veces podía serlo. Pero también había ocasiones en que se las saltaba sin pena alguna. Realmente era muy selectivo sobre cuáles reglas elegiría seguir, y Sakura no podía estar segura si sería honesto acerca del asunto de la-mano-entre-sus-piernas.

Lo mejor era dejar un espacio para esa parte y regresar a él después…

 _Dos de los hombres de Matsura vinieron a nosotros y fuimos escoltados al feudo debajo de la excusa de que Kakashi-sensei quería hacer una transacción de negocios._

 _Eran unos pervertidos._

 _Uno tenía un corte de cabello realmente feo._

 _Llegamos al feudo cerca de las 9 o 10. (Por favor, vean el dibujo adjunto del paisaje general. Los cuarteles principales de Matsura estaban entre el edificio con forma de conejo y la mancha de tinta.) Dijeron que Matsura era un hombre ocupado, juzgando por cuán rápido le vimos, de verdad tenía un montón de tiempo libre en sus manos, triste perdedor. Una vieja dama llamada Mai nos llevó a ellos._

 _Kakashi-sensei habló de lo mismo por un rato, diciendo que quería la ayuda de Matsura para un trabajo en una caravana el siguiente mes, y en recompensa él me entregaba. Matsura aceptó y…_

* * *

Sakura soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama, el reporte se arrugó en su mano. Era muy temprano en la mañana como para estar escribiendo el momento más traumatizante de su vida. Seguía teniendo pesadillas sobre ello. Sin Kakashi guiándola al sueño, ella apenas había dormido en la noche, incluso si estaba en la comodidad de su propia cama. Había despertado para encontrarse apuñalando su almohada con el kunai que mantenía debajo de ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba muy contenta de no tener un novio durmiendo junto a ella, porque parecía que en ese momento estaría lleno de agujeros.

El reloj con alarma le enfrentó, dejándole saber que eran las ocho en punto. No tenía que estar en la oficina de Tsunade hasta que fueran las once, así que todavía tenía tiempo suficiente para escribir su reporte y conseguir algo que comer. Excepto que su refrigerador había sido vaciado la noche en que salió a la misión y, lo que fuera que quedara dentro estaba comenzando a ponerse peludo.

Y como Sakura todavía tenía que ser pagada por su gran esfuerzo, no podía salir y comprar su comida todavía. Pero esa era la razón por la que existían los amigos.

— ¡Naruto!

— ¡GAH!

De hecho estaba buscando a Ino para resolver su problema cuando se tropezó con el chico en cuestión. Él estaba, naturalmente, de mirón por los huecos que quedaban entre las vallas alrededor de los baños de mujeres. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó en tono reprendedor, incluso si sabía _exactamente_ lo que estaba haciendo. Plantó las manos a cada lado de su cadera y le dio su más intimidante mirada.

— ¡Sakura-chan! Yo ¿…Dejé caer algo? —Trató penosamente, pasando su mano por el escaso césped alrededor de él hasta que su mano encontró algo. — ¡Ah ja! ¿Ves? No puedo ir a ningún lado sin mi… vara…

—Ajá. —Sakura no estaba convencida, y dejó que Naruto lo supiera, ella le jaló la oreja y lo arrastró hasta la calle. La última cosa que necesitaba era que alguien saliera por los jardines de los onsen y la viera conversando con el segundo pervertido más grande de Konoha (sólo era el número uno cuando Jiraiya se cansaba de gorrearle a Tsunade y volvía a vagar buscando 'inspiración'). Una vez que estuvieron en territorio seguro, Sakura le soltó. —No sabía que habías regresado de tu misión. —Dijo, alegrándose. —Pensé que estarías fuera por semanas.

—Regresé la noche anterior. —Le dijo, sonriéndole. — ¡Acabamos con esos Akatsuki wannabes!

Era difícil no sonreír por el entusiasmo contagioso de Naruto. — ¿Oh sí? ¿Entonces dónde está Sasuke-kun?

La sonrisa de Naruto cayó un poco. —Por ahí. No lo sé. Está siendo un bastardo, como siempre.

—Aw…—Sakura no sonó muy compasiva. Naruto estaba diciendo cosas como esas desde el día que se volvieron genin. — ¡Ya sé! Vayamos a comer juntos.

— ¡Grandioso! —Él se alegró. — ¡Como una cita!

—Tú puedes pagar.

— ¡Qué! —Él le dio una sonrisa confundida. —Oye, oye… ¿No acabas de regresar de una misión súper difícil rango A? ¡Eres una jounin- tienes más dinero que _yo!_

—Vaya cita que eres… —Sakura gruñó, enlazando un brazo alrededor de él para jalarlo. —Te pagaré en la tarde. Vamos, vayamos a-

— ¡Ichiraku! —Gritó felizmente.

—No. Vayamos a la casa de té. En el centro. Hacen rico tempura.

—Aw…

—Vamos.

Había un motivo interior por el que quería ir a la casa de té en el centro, y no era solo para evitar el ramen. Sakura sabía que Kakashi a veces acudía a esa casa de té para desayunar. Nunca había sido él fan del tempura, así que se recluía en la quietud que la casita de té ofrecía. Con una gran sombrilla roja para mantener el sol lejos, era el perfecto punto para leer.

Pero cuando llegaron, no estaba Kakashi.

Sakura estaba ligeramente sorprendida por cuan decepcionada estaba, pero al menos Naruto no se dio cuenta porque estaba muy ocupado pareciendo igualmente decepcionado. No tener ramen le hacía eso. Ella se dejó caer en la mesa más limpia e intentó decirse a sí misma que no estaba ahí para buscar a Kakashi. Aunque ella no podía detenerse de estar mirando a su alrededor…

—Entonces, ¿Cómo fue tu misión? —Naruto le preguntó por desgracia mientras él se sentaba frente a ella y procedía a estirarse a través de la mesa.

Sakura le quitó el brazo de la mesa para poner su bolsa. —Bien. —Dijo con forzado desapego. De verdad no quería hablar de ello. No porque no creyera que pudiera contarle sobre ella a Naruto, pero era un tema muy deprimente y no estaba de humor para tener una conversación depresiva. —Aunque tengo que tener listo mi reporte para las once.

—Ooh, qué apuro. —Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. —Podrías escribir una novela en una sola mañana si quisieras.

¡Ninja de cabello blanco a las dos en punto! Oh, espera… no, sólo un tipo viejo. Sakura se obligó a sí misma a relajarse de nuevo y prestar atención a Naruto. —Lo siento, ¿Qué? —Ella frunció el ceño.

—Deberías intentar estar atorado como chuunin. No sólo tienes que hacer reportes, tienes que hacerlos sobre misiones _aburridas._ —Naruto se quejó. —Está bien para Sasuke. No tiene que escribir _ningún_ reporte.

—Sí, porque la mayoría de las suyas consisten en 'Hoy ayudé a una viejita con su lavadora y a poner algunas repisas'. —Sakura le recordó. —Tienes que sentir algo de pena por él, está atorado con ese rango a los diecisiete. Es una pena.

Ambos se rieron con crueldad, seguros de que su amigo ligeramente psicópata estaba muy lejos como para escucharlos. Cuando la mesera llegó a su mesa, se callaron con culpabilidad y ordenaron. Para Sakura era tempura y té. Para Naruto hubiera sido ramen (hasta que la mesera le dijo que no estaba en el menú) y entonces decidió pedir una soda de dieta para menguar su necedad. Para él, si no era ramen, entonces no era nada.

Mientras esperaban, Sakura sacó el reporte incompleto de su bolsa y descansó la barbilla en su palma mientras intentaba pensar en cómo continuar.

Naruto se torció para leer la línea de hasta arriba. Ella fue demasiado lenta para bloquear su mirada con el menú. — ¿Hatake Kakashi? —Leyó en voz alta, parecía muy sorprendido. — ¿Fuiste de misión con Kakashi-sensei?

Sakura se le quedó viendo con cuidado, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría. —Sí…

—Awww…—Naruto se echó hacia atrás, consternado. — ¿Por qué _tú_ conseguiste una misión con él? Han pasado años desde que me dieron una misión con él.

— ¿Lo extrañas? —Sakura preguntó con una nota de sorpresa.

—Supongo… Quiero decir, él es muy asombroso ¿No? —Naruto le sonrió. —Siempre dice cosas súper cool e ingeniosas antes de dar el último golpe. Y con el sharingan, es como-¡Cha! ¡-Tengan eso, perdedores! Kakashi-sensei realmente es increíble. Y quiero que él vea también lo mucho que he mejorado.

—Todavía le sigues llamando Kakashi-sensei. —Se dio cuenta. — ¿Por qué?

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto para parpadear sorprendido. —Uh… No lo sé, ¿Tú no le llamas así?

—Sí, pero ese es mi punto. —Le dijo, retorciéndose en su asiento. —No ha sido nuestro maestro por años, pero le seguimos diciendo 'Sensei' ¿Tal vez debamos llamarlo sólo 'Kakashi'?

—Eso es un poquito extraño. —Naruto dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. — ¿Qué hay de Iruka-sensei? Tengo el mismo rango que él, y tú estás por encima de él, pero ambos le seguimos diciendo sensei también. Supongo que… ¿Una vez maestro, siempre un maestro, no?

Sakura se mordió el labio. — ¿Qué si lo vieras _más_ que como un maestro…?

Naruto se le quedó viendo. —Más que un… qué… ¡Oh! —De pronto se levantó sorprendido, su cara rígida por el shock. — ¡Sakura-chan- t-tú- no quieres decir-!

— ¡Naruto, cállate! —Siseó. Ella no había esperado que él hiciera la conexión con tanta rapidez. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si quería que supiera…

— _¡Te gusta!_ —Él chilló.

Un par de cabezas se giraron hacia ellos. Sakura jaló a Naruto por el brazo hacia ella. — ¡Baja la voz o me veré obligada a remover tus cuerdas vocales a través de tu _ombligo!_ —Gruñó en un bajo y peligroso tono.

Naruto retrocedió ligeramente. —De acuerdo. —Chilló en voz baja.

Sakura lo soltó con un aire de dignidad, pero Naruto se le quedó viendo con ligero horror. —No puedo creer que te guste Iruka-sensei…

— ¡Qué! —Sakura retrocedió esta vez. — ¡No me gusta Iruka-sensei!

— ¡Oh, bien! —Naruto parecía aliviado. —Eso sería algo extraño. Pero entonces, si no te gusta él… entonces quién… oh…

Sakura quería esconderse debajo de la mesa.

— ¡OH!

El volumen estaba alzándose de nuevo. Sakura enterró la cabeza en sus brazos.

— ¡Te gusta Kakashi-sensei! —Él exclamó a través de la mano que cubría su boca. — ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Te gusta- oh mi dios! ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Sakura se ofendió por ello. — ¿Qué quieres decir con _qué sucede conmigo_? —Demandó con el ceño fruncido. — ¿No estabas diciendo qué tan asombroso es? También suena como que tienes un crush por él-

— ¡Pero, él es como un anciano! —Naruto protestó.

— ¡Sólo tiene treinta! —Oh, grandioso… ahora estaba mintiendo sobre la edad de Kakashi _por_ él.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera sabes cómo se ve debajo de esa máscara! —Le advirtió. — ¡Podría ser realmente feo y desfigurado y ni siquiera hablemos de la posibilidad de que tenga labio leporino!

Sakura miró a su reporte dócilmente. —Él no tiene labio leporino. —Dijo silenciosamente.

— ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? —Naruto demandó.

¿Porque ella había besado aquellos perfectamente bien formados labios un par de días atrás? Ella suspiró y miró a su alrededor, deseando que su comida llegara, sólo para acabar con el interrogatorio. —Porque vi su cara. —Dijo débilmente. —En la misión. Lo vi sin la máscara.

Naruto boqueó, lo que era innecesariamente dramático en la opinión de Sakura. — _¡Viste su cara!_ —Él dijo sorprendido. —Ooh- ¡Tienes que contarme! ¡Dime cómo luce! Oye, oye, ¿Es por eso que estás enamorada de él? ¿Porque viste su cara? ¿Es algún tipo de jutsu, no? Toda persona que le mira se enamora de él- y esa es la razón por la que usa la máscara, ¿No?

Probablemente no estaba muy alejado de la realidad…

—Le prometí que no diría nada. —Le dijo. —Si Kakashi-sensei quiere que conozcas su cara, te la mostrará.

Una pequeña parte del alma de Naruto murió visiblemente mientras se caía sobre su asiento. —Maldición.

Sakura golpeó su mano compasivamente. —No te preocupes por ello. —Le dijo. —Es sólo una cara. Es el hombre el que importa, no el acomodo de sus rasgos faciales. Podría ser feo y no habría diferencia alguna.

Naruto le estaba viendo extrañamente. —Eso es exactamente lo que Ino dijo. —Remarcó.

— ¿Qué?

—Ino. Eso fue lo que ella dijo cuando le dijimos que estaba loca por enamorarse de Kakashi-sensei.

Le tomó un momento a Sakura para que la idea le entrara en la cabeza, pero tan pronto como se hundió en ella… — _¡Qué!_ —Gritó.

Naruto retrocedió por segunda ocasión.

— ¡Desde cuándo a Ino le gusta Kakashi-sensei! —Demandó saber.

—Uh… desde que decidió que Sasuke era muy incapturable. —Él puso los ojos en blanco. —Como si un viejo como Kakashi-sensei fuera a caer por ella.

— ¡Argh! ¡Es tan molesta! —Sakura golpeó la mesa con la palma. — ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ir detrás de los que me gustan? ¿Y cómo siempre sabe a quién quiero antes que yo? Juro que sólo lo hace para molestarme…

Naruto se había compuesto mucho para el momento. Él le miró con cierto malestar. —Oye, Sakura-chan… ¿Tú, de verdad, no _quieres_ a Kakashi para ti, o sí? —Preguntó con cuidado. — ¿Es sólo un enamoramiento pasajero, cierto?

Sakura le miró e inmediatamente sintió un aguijonazo de incomodidad. —Sí… es sólo un enamoramiento pasajero. —Le dijo, aunque se estaba preguntando si le estaba diciendo una mentira blanca. —Oye, no es como si Kakashi-sensei fuera a interesarse en mí, ¿No?

Excepto por el hecho que… ¿Tal vez si lo estaba?

Pero Naruto parecía más contento, así que no lo mencionó. —Bien. —Le dijo. —Porque eso sería algo raro. Eso sería como… salir con tu papá o algo- o peor, con tu _maestro._

El aguijonazo de incomodidad explotó en una forma de un cercano ataque de pánico. —Cállate, Naruto. —Le dijo abruptamente, sintiendo los vellos de su cuello erizarse. Esa era la única cosa que necesitaba escuchar. Ya era suficientemente malo que todos confundieran a Kakashi con su padre mientras estaban de misión, pero de verdad no necesitaba que Naruto también le recordara también la diferencia de edades. Y la forma en que lo había dicho… lo hacía sonar tan _mal._

¿Tal vez estaba mal?

Tallándose con las manos la cara, Sakura miró infeliz su reporte. —Tengo que finalizar esto. —Dijo, más para ella misma que Naruto. —Sólo tengo tres horas.

— ¡Oh, rápido! —Naruto le apresuró. — ¡Tal vez no seas capaz de escribir todas las diez mil páginas que normalmente escribes!

—Oye, cállate…

Naruto empezó a hablar sobre esto y aquello mientras ella trabajaba. Hablaba sobre cuán cool había sido en su misión y cuán penoso había sido Sasuke por un incidente que involucraba compartir una sopa miso. Cuando la comida llegó, tomó la mayoría de lo que había en el plato de Sakura y consiguió mantener la plática que estaba teniendo él sólo. Sakura sólo medio escuchó, y ni siquiera estaba consciente del tempura que le había sido robado mientras agonizaba pensando qué detalles debía omitir en el reporte.

* * *

 _Encontramos el pasillo de espejos y la galería en el quinto piso. Luego de un poquito de búsqueda, localizamos el jarrón y Kakashi-sensei usó un jutsu para disfrazarlo como un kunai. Debíamos salir entonces, pero escuchamos gente viniendo. Sospechamos que uno debía ser Matsura Jin, hijo de Matsura, un hombre que posiblemente sería una gran amenaza para nosotros. Tuvimos que…_

(¿Pretender que se estaban besuqueando para evitar ser descubiertos? Dios… podía imaginarse la cara de Tsunade cuando leyera eso ¿Tal vez podría ser muy vaga a propósito sobre cómo se habían escapado de esa?)

 _Kakashi-sensei terminó drogándose a sí mismo gracias a…_

(¿Toquetearle sus desnudos pechos? ¡Necesitaba ser más vaga!)

 _Después de una noche larga sin nuestros suministros, viajamos hacia el sur para evitar conducir a cualquier espía a Konoha. Fuimos seguidos, pero pensamos que los habíamos perdido en algún punto mientras regresamos para despistar y llegar a un pueblo comercial. Creo que era el punto al que se dirigía el granjero sordo…_

 _Kakashi-sensei vendió el diamante que había en el jarrón. Le rogué que no lo hiciera, pero deliberadamente negó mi autoridad. Pero conseguimos algo de dinero y algo de ropa limpia al menos. Encontré una blusa verde realmente bonita. Quería una roja, pero no podía encontrar una de mi talla, y las rosas se fruncían muy feo. De verdad, los diseñadores de ropa no piensan en personas de mi talla y forma de cuerpo. Y es como si nunca hubieran escuchado de la existencia de una cosa llamada_ 'cintura'. _Esos pantalones café que compré se caían prácticamente a cualquier oportunidad. Muy. Vergonzoso._

 _Así que, como sea, nos quedamos atorados ahí. Tuvimos que compartir habitación._

(Pero nada sobre compartir una cama…)

 _Matsura y su hijo nos encontraron en la mañana. De alguna forma se debieron dar cuenta de lo que hicimos y nos rastrearon, o nos encontraron por pura mala suerte. Probablemente eso. Ellos capturaron primero a Kakashi-sensei. Me atraparon cuando dejé el hotel y me exigieron regresar el jarrón._

(¿Kakashi admitiría que le ofrecieron cambiar el jarrón por la seguridad de Sakura? Bueno… Sakura no lo pondría. No es que alguien pudiera obligarle a tomar esta decisión particular.)

 _Matsura me arrastró de regreso a la posada con el probable intento de violarme. Kakashi-sensei intentó ayudarme, pero él estaba siendo atacado por Jin. Cuando intenté pelear, Matsura intentó estrangularme._

 _Como recompensa, le corté los testículos y la mayor parte del pene-_

* * *

Un agudo y horrorizado resuello le distrajo de su trabajo y ella tuvo que alzar la vista hacia un más que pálido Naruto viéndole aterrorizado. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que él había dejado de hablar al menos desde diez minutos atrás y ya se había acabado la comida en su plato.

Y parecía que estaba leyendo lo que estaba escribiendo ella.

— ¿Él intentó violarte? —Susurró. Entonces, en voz más alta, agregó. — ¡Le _cortaste_ las bolas!

—Lo merecía _totalmente._ —Sakura le dijo. —Y realmente no tenía muchas opciones a la mano.

—Pero… wow… esa es como la venganza definitiva. —Naruto dijo, todavía parecía agitado. —Recuérdame no molestarte.

— ¿Por qué? Siempre encuentras la manera de seguirlo haciendo… —Ella dobló el reporte y lo metió de vuelta a su bolso para continuar después ahora que Naruto planeaba leer lo que fuera que ella escribiera. 'Ultra Secreto' claramente no significaba nada para este chico. Mientras subía el cierre del bolso, alguien se dejó caer de malas a un lado de Naruto. Ella echó un vistazo y brilló al instante. — ¡Sasuke-kun!

Él alzó una mano en una respuesta pasiva.

Naruto no parecía tan feliz. — ¿Cómo es que no me saludas así de bonito? —Gruñó, inclinando su barbilla en la mesa.

—Porque estabas espiando mujeres desnudas cuando te encontré. —Le recordó.

Sasuke escogió sabiamente cambiar de tema. — ¿Cómo estuvo tu misión? —Le preguntó eventualmente.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Naruto ya estaba en ello. —Combatió a dos diferentes ninjas de rango-S y castró a uno de ellos.

Sasuke asintió, como si eso fuera parte del trabajo de cada día. —Bajé a Tibbles de un árbol. De nuevo. —Le informó. —Conseguí un bono porque fue la décima vez de un tirón.

—Wow… eres tan duro, Sasuke. —Naruto dijo apático.

Sasuke asintió solamente. — ¿Es verdad? —Le preguntó a Sakura, su aburrida mirada afilándose hacia ella con interés. Un par de años atrás literalmente hubiera _matado_ para que él le viera así: como si ella fuera algo impresionante y que valía los cuatro o cinco segundos que tomaba notar su existencia. Pero se había ganado su respeto y seguido le preguntaba acerca de sus misiones. Aunque sabía que no debía igualar el interés que tenía por sus misiones con el interés que tenía en _ella._ — ¿De verdad peleaste con dos rango-S?

—Bueno, algo así… —Se ruborizó un poco. —Uno estaba pasando la madurez y el otro era… creo que Kakashi-sensei se encargó en su mayoría de él.

—Oh, sí… —Sasuke retiró su mirada distraídamente. —Kakashi te estaba buscando hace un rato.

El corazón de Sakura dio un no solicitado latido. — ¿Oh? —Intentó sonar casual, pero podía sentir que Naruto le estaba viendo con fuerza.

—Dijo algo sobre que la hora del interrogatorio había sido cambiado. —Sasuke le dijo. —Creo que es más temprano de lo acordado.

Sakura gruñó, mirando su reloj. — ¿Qué tan temprano? —Preguntó.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Demonios… Mejor me voy para saber qué sucede. —Ella se puso en pie y tomó un trago grande de su frío té antes de plantarle un beso húmedo a la mejilla de Naruto. —Gracias por la 'cita'. —Le dijo con dulzura.

Y para que Sasuke no se sintiera dejado de lado, también le besó la mejilla. Él no lo apreció tanto, pero ya tenía tiempo desde que se había rendido y ya no se alejaba de ella, en lugar de eso, sufría con el sombrío valor de un hombre que estaba siendo sujeto a una tortura.

Mientras se colgaba la bolsa en el hombro y trotaba hacia afuera de la casa, podía haber jurado que Sasuke decía: — ¿Cita? ¿Qué quiere decir con ' _cita_ '?

* * *

Sakura hizo su camino firmemente hacia la torre del Hokage, preguntándole a los rostros familiares que se encontraba por Kakashi. La mayoría de las personas no, pero tuvo suerte con Shikamaru que estaba pasando el rato cerca de las puertas de la Academia con Temari.

—Sí, él estaba buscándote hace un raro. —Shikamaru respondió y encogió un hombro.

—Y no estamos en una cita. —Temari agregó.

— ¿Tienes que decir eso cada vez que alguien nos ve juntos? —Shikamaru le dio una mirada ligeramente exasperada. —Haces que la gente sospeche…

Temari bufó, y también lo hizo Sakura, pero por una razón diferente. —Oye, tengo que cobrarme algo contigo. —Le dijo, jalando a Shikamaru por el cuello del chaleco.

— ¿Eh? —Él parecía preocupado, y por buen motivo.

— ¿Por qué demonios vas por ahí contándole a Kakashi-sensei que era virgen?

Temari bufó. — ¿Eres virgen? —Preguntó incrédula. —Oye, espera, ¿Cómo _sabías_ que ella era una virgen?

—Oye, todo el mundo en el bar se enteró de que era virgen. —Shikamaru dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. —Él se hubiera enterado eventualmente. Ino va pasando los chismes con la misma pasión que un pirómano.

—Bien, como sea. —Sakura suspiró, ahora hormigueando por el mero pensamiento de que Ino, en el momento en el que no se encontraba, tal vez había ido pasando la noticia por todo lo largo y ancho de Konoha. — ¿Kakashi dijo algo sobre un interrogatorio?

—Sip. —Shikamaru jugó con el cambio en su bolsillo. —Que había sido cambiado o algo. Dijo que iba a estar en la torre.

—Aw, mierda. —Sakura siseó, corriendo las manos a través de su cabello. —Ni siquiera he terminado mi reporte.

—Mejor apúrate.

—Como sea, gracias. —Dijo, comenzando a correr. — ¡Regresaré por tu trasero, Shika!

— ¿Cuándo será eso? —Le gritó en respuesta. —Para hacer espacio en mi agenda.

— ¡Cuando menos te lo esperes!

El equipo genin de Kakashi estaba sentado cerca de la salida de la torre del Hokage cuando ella llegó –una buena indicación de que su maestro estaba dentro. Sakura sintió una punzada de una emoción indefinible al ver a la chica: rubia, pequeña y con unos ojos castaño ahumado. Estaba retorciendo un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y mascando goma. Alguna vez, Sakura había sido esa chica, y Kakashi había sido también su maestro.

Le hizo sentir extraña. Ni siquiera podía empezar a explicarlo.

Ella intentó caminar derecho sin verlos –no era como si les hablara de cualquier forma. Pero en el momento en que ellos le vieron, saltaron. —Oiga- ¡Llorona!

Obviamente todavía la recordaban…

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con un poquito de reserva. Ellos eran un grupito de malcriados. Ella estaba _segura_ de que su equipo nunca había sido así.

— ¿Conoce a Kakashi-sensei, verdad? —Uno de los chicos preguntó. —Es su novia o algo así.

La cara de Sakura se calentó. —Yo… um… ¿Qué?

—Ella no es su novia. —La chica dijo, tronando una bomba de goma. —Saltando como siempre a conclusiones, idiota…

—Bueno, no lo sé. —Dijo el chico acaloradamente. —Es una chica y es su amiga. Y ella es vieja como él.

Sakura perdía su temperamento, pero nunca con los niños. Ni siquiera con los malcriados. Ella sonrió tensa y se inclinó, despeinando el corto cabello negro del niño. —Y tú también lo serás, un día. —Le dijo con dulzura. Pero no podía negar que se sintió mejor de alguna forma. Sí, le había llamado vieja, pero le había puesto en el mismo grupo que Kakashi. Para esos niños ella era otra de los adultos. Una adulta como Kakashi.

¡Joder, sí!

—Si lo ve ahí, dígale que se suponía que nos estaría entrenando hoy. —El niño callado le dijo. —Que lo olvidó _de nuevo._

—Bien. Lo haré. —Sakura les dio un saludo militar a manera de burla y procedió a entrar.

Ella se encontró a Kakashi sentado en el área de espera afuera de la oficina de Tsunade. Él estaba solo, leyendo su libro y cuando le vio le saludó con la mano. —Oh, bien. Estaba preocupado de que no te llegara el mensaje. Sasuke-kun no es el mejor de los mensajeros…

Un calor se asentó en su estómago sólo por verlo, y su sola voz era la más dulce música en el mundo. Aparentemente su corto tiempo separados le había puesto físicamente más consciente de como su presencia realmente le afectaba. Sólo su sonrisa hacía que sus rodillas se debilitaran un poquito, así que rápidamente tomó el asiento opuesto a él antes de que hiciera algo vergonzoso… como colapsar.

— ¿Cuándo es el interrogatorio? —Le preguntó con cuidado.

—En diez minutos.

Ella resolló. — ¡No he terminado mi reporte!

— Mejor te apuras. —Le dijo, haciendo el gesto de escribir con su mano libre antes de regresar a su libro.

Sakura tomó su arrugado reporte y le dio la vuelta para leer el punto en que lo había dejado. Había algunos huecos que tenían que ser llenados y Sakura necesitaba al menos dos semanas para pensar cómo escribir ciertos eventos. —Um… ¿Kakashi-sensei?

—Mm. —Gruñó.

— ¿Puedo mirar tu reporte? —Ella preguntó, agitando sus pestañas suplicante.

—Sabes que no se nos permite hacer reportes colaborativos. —Pero él ya estaba metiendo la mano en su bolsillo para proceder a sacar una hoja de papel. —Pero no puedo resistir esos ojos.

Probablemente lo decía inocentemente. Probablemente.

Sakura se levantó para tomar el papel, y un montón ardiente de mariposas y deseo se posaron en su estómago mientras sus dedos se tocaban. Sakura tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás rápidamente. Estaba segura de que la atracción no era así de mala el día de ayer. Parecía más que consciente de él que nunca antes.

Sentándose de nuevo en su asiento, ella desenrolló el reporte y lo leyó. —Esto es…

— ¿Mm? —Kakashi miró por encima de su libro.

—Esto es patético. —Le dijo, sosteniendo su reporte para que lo viera. —Esto son tres líneas.

—Va directo al punto. —Explicó.

— _Fuimos, robamos, vencimos._ Eso es todo lo que dice. —Sakura le dio una más que fea mirada. — ¿Y Tsunade te deja entregar esto?

—Frecuentemente.

— _No es justo…_

Al menos esto le dejaba libre para omitir lo que sea que ella quisiera. Ella escribió que habían escapado de la galería por un astuto uso de espejos y que Kakashi se había envenenado por lamer el veneno de su mano por accidente. Ni siquiera mencionó la noche en la posada además del simple ' _dormimos ahí'._ Y que en su camino de regreso a Konoha, Jin simplemente les había atrapado con su velocidad superior… y no porque simplemente se habían detenido para tener una plática casi corazón a corazón con respecto a su extrañamente torcida relación.

Sin tener que preocuparse por eso, Sakura terminó en corto tiempo, y pasó los minutos restantes para mejorar su dibujo sobre el feudo de Matsura.

Entonces algo salió de la boca de Sakura antes de que ella pudiera detenerse.

—Le gustas a Ino, sabes.

El libro de Kakashi descendió un poquito. — ¿Perdón?

— ¿Qué? —Sakura le miró como si no hubiera dicho nada.

—Mencionaste a Ino. —Le dijo inseguro.

— ¡Oh! Sí. —Sakura agitó la mano y le dio una sonrisa despectiva. —Le gustas a ella, es todo. Me enteré hoy. Aparentemente le gustas desde hace un tiempo.

—Oh. —Kakashi le miró pensativo. Entonces miró su libro. —Ya veo. —Pasó la página.

Sakura detuvo su dibujo para verlo. — ¿Eso es todo? ¿'Oh, ya veo'? ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?

Kakashi bajó su libro pacientemente sobre su muslo y enlazó las manos detrás de su cabeza con un suspiro. — ¿Hay una manera específica en la que quieres que responda a eso? —Le preguntó igualmente.

—Bueno, honestamente sería bonito. —Le dijo. —Quiero decir, ¿Eso no es extraño para ti?

— ¿Qué le guste a Ino? —Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. —Hum… no sé.

Sakura dibujó una pared extra alrededor del feudo sin pensar. Tsunade iba a pensar que ella rompió _cuatro_ paredes. Pero la atención de Sakura estaba puesta únicamente en Kakashi, aunque intentó no demostrarlo. — ¿No crees que es un poquito joven para ti? —Ella preguntó.

El breve silencio marcó la sorpresa de Kakashi. No necesitaba verlo para saber que él le estaba dando una mirada penetrante.

—Eso depende. —Dijo eventualmente, su tono suave.

— ¿De qué? —Preguntó.

—Un montón de cosas.

Sakura suspiró. —No eres muy bueno dando respuestas directas, ¿No?

—Y tú no eres muy buena preguntando directamente. —Rebatió con facilidad. — ¿De verdad estamos hablando de Ino?

El bolígrafo de Sakura se enterró un poquito en su reporte, llenando la mitad del feudo de Matsura con una mancha de pegajosa tinta azul. —Sí. —Dijo con lentitud, dándose cuenta de que estaba usando el nombre de Ino como un sustituto del propio.

—Ah. De acuerdo. —Kakashi regresó a leer su libro.

Sacudiéndose mentalmente, Sakura se levantó, el reporte de Kakashi en su mano. —Toma. —Dijo, dando un paso hacia adelante para dárselo.

Él lo tomó y asintió. — ¿Quieres pasar a mi colchón?

Sakura se estremeció. — ¿Qué? —Jadeó.

Kakashi parpadeó. —Dije, dejaste un manchón. —Apuntó unas pegajosas manchas azules de sus dedos que había dejado en su reporte. —No se puede confiar en ti.

Grandioso, ahora estaba imaginando cosas. Sakura se dejó caer pesadamente, mirando a todos lados menos a Kakashi. Estaba preocupada de que si ella le miraba por un segundo, él sería capaz de sentir la intensidad de su mirada y posiblemente leer sus pensamientos. El silencio pesó en ella, aunque Kakashi estaba más que contento mientras se reía por una de las indudablemente vulgares bromas del Icha Icha.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta. —Kakashi-sensei, yo-

La puerta de la oficina de Tsunade se abrió. —Bien, están aquí. —La Hokage les llamó en corto. —Vamos, vamos. Terminemos con esto antes de que me atrase.

Sakura dio un salto para ponerse de pie y siguió a Kakashi dentro de la oficina inusualmente desordenada. El escritorio de Tsunade prácticamente estaba crujiendo bajo el peso de todos los papeles y archivos que estaban encima de él y cinco empleados estaban ocupados escribiendo a su izquierda.

—Bien… —Tsunade tomó asiento y comenzó a mover los papeles que estaban frente a ella. —Un minuto.

Sakura cambió su peso. Su hombro chocó contra el brazo de Kakashi, haciéndola darse cuenta con rapidez cuan cerca estaban el uno del otro. Discretamente se movió un par de centímetros lejos antes de que Tsunade alzara la vista y lo notara.

— ¡Ah, aquí está! —Tsunade declaró feliz mientras sostenía un folder. —Bien, sí, la misión sobre Matsura… ¿Tienen sus reportes?

Ella leyó primero el de Kakashi, lo que le tomó seis segundos. Le miró poco impresionada por encima de su reporte. —Y aquí estaba esperando un resumen del último capítulo del Icha Icha que hubieras leído. Normalmente no eres _así_ de vago, Kakashi.

Él se encogió de hombros. Sakura tenía que preguntarse si su inusual corto reporte tenía que ver con lo que había sucedido entre los dos durante la misión…

Le tomó más tiempo a Tsunade leer el reporte de Sakura, y frunció el ceño durante la mayor para de él. Sakura se mordió el labio con ansiedad, observando la expresión de su profesora hacerse cada más seria hasta que, luego de lo que pareció una agonizante eternidad, bajó el reporte.

—Entonces, ellos saben quiénes son y de donde son. —Les regañó. — ¿Qué parte de _no dejen nada que implique a Konoha_ no comprendieron? ¿Tienen idea del problema que esto podría causar?

—Ellos reconocieron a Kakashi-sensei. —Sakura le dijo con rapidez. —Y una vez que pelearon no nosotros, fue inevitable que atestiguaran el sharingan. No podía evitarse.

—Pero tenemos el jarrón. —Kakashi agregó. —Y se lo dimos a tus ayudantes anoche. Iruka lo recogió.

Tsunade le dirigió una mirada fuerte a él. — ¡Y _tú_ vendiste parte de él!

Kakashi parecía ofendido. —Lo robé de vuelta…

—Y tú. —Tsunade dirigió esa dura mirada a Sakura. — ¿Castraste a ese hombre y no lo mataste? ¿Te das cuenta que de todas los tesoros de un hombre –su familia, sus amigos, su honor, sus posesiones- sus _pelotas_ siempre van en primer lugar? Va a querer tu cabeza por esto.

—Lo sé. —Sakura dejó salir miedosa.

Tsunade de pronto se inclinó y apuntó hacia la puerta. —De acuerdo. Todos fuera, excepto tú. —Dijo, apuntando con el dedo a Kakashi.

O iba a arrastrar a Kakashi por su inadecuado reporte o, iban a discutir sobre Sakura. Los empleados salieron con expresiones de paciente sufrimiento hacia la oficina contigua. Sakura se movió hacia la sala de espera de nuevo, dándole una mirada curiosa a Kakashi antes de cerrar la puerta. Su cara era ilegible.

Ya que nadie estaba alrededor como para verla, Sakura se arrodilló y puso la oreja tan cerca del final de la puerta como le fue posible. Se aseguró de que su sombra no estuviera dentro del espacio y se esforzó en escuchar.

— ¿Leíste su reporte? —Escuchó decir a la voz ahogada de Tsunade.

— ¿Puedo?

—Sírvete.

Un largo silencio siguió. Sakura no estaba segura de sí le gustaba la idea de Kakashi leyendo su reporte, especialmente por lo que había escrito sobre lo que había sucedido entre ella y Matsura. Era suficientemente vergonzoso que Tsunade y los oficinistas que le ayudaban lo leyeran. _Ya_ le había dicho sobre ello, pero era probable que lo único que Kakashi hubiera escuchado fuera _wah-wah-wah-Matsura-wah-wah-wah_ todo el tiempo.

Finalmente, justo cuando las rodillas de Sakura comenzaron a doler, escuchó el ruido del papel dejado en el escritorio y la voz de Kakashi. — ¿Hay algún problema con esto? —Preguntó.

— ¿Es cierto? En su primer encuentro con Matsura, ella escribió que tuvo un pequeño conflicto con él antes de que lo pudiera envenenar.

—Ah, sí.

— ¿Qué demonios quiere decir con 'pequeño conflicto'?

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú? Está afuera, si quieres puedo llamarla-

Antes de que Sakura tuviera una oportunidad de levantarse y moverse, Tsunade le interrumpió. — ¿Crees que me va a decir? —Dijo. —No conoces a Sakura como yo, Kakashi. Ella es una internalizadora.

—Con todo respeto, la conozco más de lo que crees, Hokage-sama. E _internalizadora_ no es una palabra.

—No me interrumpas, presumido, _sabes_ a qué me refiero. Si algo malo sucede… _algo realmente malo,_ Sakura no es el tipo de persona capaz de hablar sobre ello con libertad. Al menos no sin la ayuda de algunos tornillos mariposa, ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme sobre lo que sucedió?

—Llegué después de que Matsura cayera. No sé más de lo que ella me dijo.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

—No sería un buen confidente si te lo dijera.

—No voy a jugar este juego contigo, Kakashi. —Tsunade gruñó. —Esto no es sobre quién es el maestro favorito de Sakura. Si algo sucedió, quiero que me digas.

—No considero nada sobre el bienestar de mis estudiantes como un 'juego'. No estoy compitiendo contigo, simplemente te estoy diciendo que sería un mal amigo si hablo sin su consentimiento.

— ¿La lastimó?

—Un poco. Pero no creo que fuera algo tan avanzado como una violación.

— ¿Está bien?

—Ella lo está manejando mejor de lo que hubiera esperado.

— ¿Mejor que tú?

La respuesta de Kakashi fue un gruñido para nada entendible. Sakura pensó que tal vez él hubiera agregado otra cosa, pero había sido tan bajo que ella no pudo entenderlo.

—No debí mandarla a esta misión. —Escuchó a Tsunade suspirar. — ¿Sabías que era virgen?

 _Oh, no…_ Tsunade ya lo sabía.

—Lo sospechaba desde el principio. Pero ella rechazó cada oferta que le hice para que olvidara la misión. Para cuando me aseguré de ello… era muy tarde.

—Mm. Yo misma me enteré ayer. Es un rumor que corre por la aldea.

 _¡Oh, no!_ Iba a tener que matar a Ino… y posiblemente a todos los demás que supieran que era virgen. Y considerando las habilidades para el chisme de Ino, entonces tendría que matar a tres cuartos de los pobladores de la aldea.

—Pero para ser honesto, Hokage-sama. —Kakashi comenzó respetuosamente. —No creo que nadie más hubiera podido completar la misión. Cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, ella puede protegerse, y pude haber muerto si no hubiera sido por Sakura y su… _terrible_ fuerza.

El corazón de Sakura se calentó un poquito.

—Yo le enseñé eso, sabes. —Tsunade le recordó afectuosamente.

—Y estoy terriblemente agradecido de que lo hicieras.

—Bueno, estoy feliz de ver que regresó a salvo. Gracias por cuidar de ella, Kakashi. Sabía que podía confiar en ti…

—Sí…

—Mándala de vuelta, ¿Quieres?

Sakura se enderezó de golpe y se sentó en una silla cercana. Para cuando Kakashi abrió la puerta ella estaba mirando casualmente el techo, su pie golpeando el suelo al ritmo de música imaginaria.

—Puedes entrar. —Le dijo, y por la mirada que le dio supo lo que ella había estado haciendo momentos antes ¿Tal vez había sido demasiado casual?

Cuando Sakura tomó su lugar a lado de Kakashi por segunda ocasión, Tsunade ya estaba firmando las formas de pago. —Debido a las complicaciones que surgieron en la misión, la he subido a rango S. Tristemente no puedo ofrecerles mejor pago porque ya estaba establecido, pero al menos se verá bien en su record.

—Gracias, Tsunade-Shishou. —Sakura murmuró, sorprendida. Esta era su primera misión S.

—Te arriesgaste un montón y lo hiciste bien. —Tsunade dijo en silencio, su mirada en el escritorio—Sólo estoy asegurándome de que todo el mundo pueda verlo.

—Gracias. —Dijo de nuevo Sakura, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Tsunade sonrió igual mientras les tendía los formatos de pago. —No se lo gasten en un día.

Luego de eso, apresuró a Sakura y a Kakashi a salir y les gritó a los ayudantes para que regresaran a finalizar su trabajo. En la sala de espera, Sakura arrulló a su pago, viendo todos los ceros. —Voy a consentirme yendo al más caro sushi bar que encuentre y voy a comer hasta que explote. Dios, estoy tan hambrienta que podría comerme el cheque. —Ella lo besó con felicidad. — ¿Qué vas a hacer con el tuyo?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros, doblando el papel y metiéndolo en su bolsillo. — ¿Meterlo al banco? ¿Guardarlo por si hay vacas flacas?

Sakura lo miró como si fuera tonto. —Eso es aburrido ¿Sabes qué deberías hacer? ¡Comprarle la cena a tu estudiante favorito!

—Qué buena idea. —Kakashi dijo feliz. — ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Sakura le picó duro el costado.

—Ow.

—Eres cruel. —Le dijo cortante.

—Tú eres más cruel. —Él se talló las costillas.

—Entonces hacemos una excelente pareja.

Kakashi inclinó la cabeza y le miró como si estuviera calculando algo, su mirada estaba tan fuera de lugar en su conversación que ella casi se ve obligada a retroceder. Era como darse cuenta que el dócil cachorro que has estado cuidando con amor era en verdad un lobo con hambre en los ojos. Sakura le observó alejarse, no entiendo por qué su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta fuerza y tan de la nada.

— ¿Qué? —Demandó, caminando rápidamente tras de él. — _¿Qué?_

—Nada. —Él estaba bajando las escaleras rumbo a la entrada.

—Oh- tal vez no quieras tomar ese camino. —Le advirtió, de pronto dándose cuenta a donde iban. —Tres calamares están esperando para saltar sobre ti y exigirte que los entrenes.

—Aw… y se suponía que sería mi día de descanso. —Suspiró con aire de gran sufrimiento. Aunque él siguió avanzando, usando su espalda para abrir las puertas sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos. Sakura le siguió, una mano arriba para proteger sus ojos del brillante sol que blanqueaba la calle.

No había niños. Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —Debieron aburrirse. —Dijo. —Los malcriados de estos días no tienen paciencia.

Sin sorpresa alguna, él escogió ese momento para sacar su Icha Icha Caos. Pero no lo abrió. En lugar de ello, simplemente golpeó el lomo contra su enmascarada barbilla mientras veía a la distancia, como si estuviera envuelto en un profundo pensamiento filosófico. Ella misma era inteligente, pero Kakashi seguramente ostentaba el IQ más alto en la aldea –dejando debajo a Shikamaru. Sakura hubiera dado todo por saber qué pasaba en su cabeza.

—…Voy a poner suavizante de telas en la siguiente lavada. —Murmuró. —Esta ropa pica en todos los lados malos. Si me rasco, probablemente me arresten.

Aunque algunas cosas debía guardárselas.

Sakura conservó su temperamento admirablemente. — ¿Adónde vas ahora? —Preguntó en lo que ella esperaba fuera un tono casual.

Él le miró. —A casa. A leer. A dormir. A esconderme de esos niños principalmente.

Ella asintió, no escuchando de verdad. —Entonces… um… ¿Supongo que es todo?

Kakashi le vio confuso. — ¿Todo?

—Bueno, probablemente no nos veamos en un rato. —Dijo en silencio. —Estoy segura de que tienes un montón de misiones haciendo fila y estarás ocupado, ocupado, ocupado como siempre.

—Seguro. —Él inclinó la cabeza. —Pero ¿No prometí comprarte la cena?

Ella se puso rígida. —Estaba bromeando…

—Yo no. —Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, observándole con atención.

Sakura sintió que el mundo de pronto se había oscurecido y que un reflector se había puesto directamente sobre ella ¿Una cena con Kakashi? ¿Eso no sería como… una cita? Era _ella_ quien lo ofrecía, pero él usualmente declinaba, así que su ofrecimiento de esta vez había sido como broma. No estaba segura de qué responder.

— ¡Oye, Frentona! ¿Cómo estás?

Sakura miró al otro lado de la calle para ver a Ino pasando, acompañada por los otros dos miembros de su viejo equipo. Chouji estaba riéndose como si ella acabara de hacer una broma graciosa, mientras que Shikamaru parecía estarse escondiendo detrás de ellos, parecía decididamente nervioso.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

De pronto Kakashi alzó la mano. — ¡Hola, Ino! —Él gritó alegremente.

La chica casi se iba de boca. —Oh, ¡ho-hola, Kakashi-sensei! —Gritó de vuelta, su sonrojo visible incluso a esa distancia. Dios, ella era transparente.

Sakura le ignoró para fijar su mirada en Shikamaru. — ¡Cuando _menos_ lo esperes, Shika! —Le recordó siniestramente.

Shikamaru se jorobó detrás de sus amigos. —Como sea, sólo no me castres ¿Sí…?

Sakura sintió su interior volverse hielo. —Oh, dios…—Naruto les había _contado_ ¡Quién más! Ino probablemente sabía debido a su expresión de deleite (aunque esto tal vez fuera del efecto que Kakashi tenía sobre ella), y si Ino sabía, la mitad de la aldea ya lo sabía también.

Casi para confirmar esto, Genma de pronto apareció, iba saliendo del edificio detrás de ellos. Él le dio a Kakashi un gruñido que decía '¿Qué hay?' y un golpe en el hombro. A Sakura un giño e hizo un vago sonido con la lengua, sus manos haciendo como que cortaba algo con unas tijeras.

— ¡Oh, dios, _todos_ saben! —Siseó a Kakashi mientras Genma y su senbon se alejaban en la calle. — ¡No puedo confiarle _nada_ a Naruto!

— ¿Le contaste a Naruto? —Kakashi murmuró. — ¿Hace cuánto?

—Como media hora.

—Oh. En ese caso el chisme ya va a la mitad de su camino a Suna. —Le dijo alegremente. —Por el lado bueno, esto podría poner tu nombre en cualquier libro bingo.

—Por las razones incorrectas. —Dijo, desesperada. Había bromeado de ello con Kakashi, pero de verdad no quería convertirse en la infame _Castradora de Hombres._ Nunca sería capaz de conseguirse un novio con ese título. Todos estarían muy asustados de ella, como Shikamaru ya había demostrado.

Ino y equipo casi estaban lejos de su vista, pero Ino seguía siendo muy escandalosa como para no ser escuchada. — ¡Adiós, Kakashi-sensei!

Él ondeó educadamente su mano, pero suspiró y bajó la mano en el momento que ella desapareció tras una esquina. —Sabes, creo que tienes razón. —Dijo eventualmente. — ¿Tal vez si _es_ muy joven para mí?

Sakura le observó mientras bajaba los escalones restantes y se adentraba a la calle. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento para seguirlo.

—Te diré qué. —Le dijo él, girándose hacia ella. —Olvídate de la cena. Te veré después.

Lo que era una forma de decir que no tenía planes de verla de nuevo. Para nada.

Un bulto se formó en la garganta de Sakura. —Pero… no dije que no…

O Kakashi no le escuchó o estaba ignorándola. Sakura sintió que probablemente era lo último. Y era extraño, pero observar la espalda de Kakashi mientras se alejaba le recordó otra ocasión cuando observó a alguien más alejarse de ella. El mismo sentimiento de impotencia le mantuvo quieta y se burlaba de ella. Era terriblemente sencillo pararse ahí y dejarlo pasar –mucho más fácil que confrontarlo y tomar el control. Sakura no estaba segura de tener el valor de pararse y ponerse en medio del camino. Enfrentar el golpe mortal de una espada era fácil. Enfrentar lo que fuera que había entre ella y Kakashi era algo completamente diferente.

No era como si estuviera contemplando saltar en frente de un ciento de espadas que apuntaran a su corazón. Pero decidió arriesgarse.

— ¡Kakashi! —Ella corrió detrás de él.

Él se detuvo y se giró lentamente, esperando. Sakura llegó a él y se detuvo apenas unos pasos lejos de él, llena de energía nerviosa. En contraste, Kakashi estaba calmado. Su libro seguía en su mano mientras le observaba perezosamente, entrecerrando su ojo por el sol. Estaba parado de manera casual, pero alerta. Esperando.

El valor de Sakura corrió a esconderse.

Ella tragó y miró hacia el suelo, humillada por su propia cobardía. —Fue divertido trabajar contigo, sensei. —Dijo con la voz plana. Lo que era otra forma de decir que nunca volverían a trabajar juntos. —Te veré por ahí.

¿A quién estaba intentando engañar? Enfrentar un ciento de espadas apuntadas a su corazón no era nada comparado a enfrentar a su corazón.

Ella se dio la vuelta. Él se dio la vuelta. Ambos caminaron lejos el uno del otro y no miraron atrás.

* * *

 **Notas de la tractora:**

Iniciaré una campaña para matar a Kakashi ¿Alguien se apunta?

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios,** los responderé en la semana :D Y sus favoritos.

 **Tifakxt** : ¡Hola! Gracias, gracias -en serio- por tus palabras; poco a poco ahí vamos. Esta semana se supone que comienzan la reconstrucción de las zonas afectadas, así que esperamos que esto mejore. Respecto al fin... te diré que te sorprenderá lo de 'empezar a sentir cosas'. Este capítulo pudo ofrecernos algo, pero no, en lugar de ello tenemos a Kakashi siendo un cobarde como Sakura. Como sea, te mando un abrazo.

Oigan, en otras noticias: El domingo comenzó el **Smutoberfest** traído a ustedes por la comunidad **KakaSaku en tumblr / discord**. Se trata de un mes lleno de fanarts y fanfics llenos de situaciones candentes :D Por ahí me preguntaron si iba a participar... Realmente no sé, suelo ser un fracaso con los retos xD Y los que están llenos de situaciones sexuales me ponen en un aprieto porque soy especialmente mala.

Para participar sólo tienen que subir sus trabajos en tumblr (o en cualquier plataforma) y etiquetarlo con el hashtag **smutoberfest2017 o** **kakasakusmutoberfest.**

De momento volveré a pelearme con las traducciones... Ah, hablando de eso. Ya que voy a la mitad de este fic creo que ya puedo decirlo. Creo que _Better Man_ se va a atrasar... Realmente quería subirlo por ahí de finales de noviembre, pero **Kakashisgf** no me ha respondido los últimos correos con las revisiones de los capítulos. Yo ya llevo más o menos por el diez, pero como ella está revisando cada uno pues estamos atoradas en el 2... Así que si no me dice nada en lo que resta octubre, probablemente suba antes House of Crows y luego Better Man.

Ya saben que cuento con la autorización y todo, pero la última ocasión en que hablamos estábamos discutiendo eso. Igualmente si adelanto hasta la mitad de Better Man puedo actualizar las dos historias al mismo tiempo, pero realmente no les garantizo nada.

Y creo que es todo. Como siempre **muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la traducción y su apoyo.**


	12. En el que el verano llega

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Duty Before Honor_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

* * *

 **El deber antes que el honor**

 **Capítulo 12: En el que el verano llega**

 _Y yo seré quien_

 _Te sostenga, te bese con fuerza,_

 _Yo te arrebataré el aliento…_

* * *

La ola de calor venía una vez al año y duraba varios días. Y aunque la llegada del calor veraniego era la única cosa que mantenía a Sakura viva durante los largos y sombríos meses del otoño, invierno y primavera, cuando el día más caluroso del año llegó, ella estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para encontrar un refrigerador lo suficientemente grande como para meterse. La única que tenía aire acondicionado en la aldea era Tsunade, y jugaba con su rol de tirana malvada y mantenía alejados a todos los empleados que no fueran necesarios fuera del edificio. Por supuesto, era eso o tener a toda la población de Konoha entrando y paseándose en la torre del Hokage como una plaga de gatos perezosos.

El hospital tenía aire acondicionado, pero ya que Sakura no era necesitada ahí, la última cosa que quería hacer era ofrecerse a trabajar sólo por algo de aire frío. Además, tenía que trabajar en su bronceado.

—Cielo.

—No.

—¿Falda?

—Nop.

—Um… ¿Tobogán?

—No.

La mano de Ino golpeó las tejas del techo debajo de ella en completa desesperación. —No sé. —Gruñó, su cara brillando con sudor debajo del fuerte sol.

—¿Te rindes? —Sakura preguntó con una paleta de hielo en la boca.

Ino odiaba admitir la derrota, especialmente frente a Sakura, pero el calor claramente le estaba haciendo restarle importancia al acto. —Bien, ¿Qué es?

Sakura sonrió y apuntó al brillante punto de luz en el cielo. —Sol.

Hubo un grito general de decepción y un '¡Boo!' de las chicas alrededor de ella, e Ino puso los ojos en blanco de puro disgusto. A Sakura no le importó. Estaba dorándose adorablemente debajo del caliente cielo, escuchando los sonidos de las docenas de personas moviéndose en la calle. No entendía por qué estaban todos tan ocupados y activos en un día tan intolerablemente caluroso –lo más que sentía podía hacer era absorber la luz de su techo y gastar la menor cantidad de energía posible.

Tenten alzó la mano. —Paleta. —Pidió.

—Espera. —Sakura se sentó y comenzó a hurgar entre la pila de ropa que cubrían la hielera a un lado de ella. Sacó una paleta rosa y se la arrojó a Tenten quien la atrapó sin abrir los ojos.

Sakura volvió a tenderse, jalando la cintilla de sus shorts y su bra deportivo para asegurarse de no estarse quemando. Satisfecha, se relajó con estupor.

—Yo veo…—Ino comenzó. —Algo que empieza con una… S.

—Sol. —Sakura adivinó.

—Sasuke. —Tenten intentó.

—Sandalia. —Hinata se unió.

Ino sonrió con pereza. —No. Mucho mejor que eso.

—¿Qué? —Sakura le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Sai sin camisa.

Todas las chicas alzaron con rapidez la cabeza y miraron al chico que se aproximaba.

Como era usual cuando eran días calurosos, un montón de hombres elegían ir por ahí sin camisa. Sai estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo para poner en práctica hábitos casuales, y este parecía ser su último intento. Y no era un mal intento. Ino estaba babeando. Tenten tragó con fuerza. Hinata chilló y se giró –sin duda la vista algo pornográfica para su gusto.

Sakura sonrió y levantó una mano para apuntar perezosamente a Sai. —Bonitas marcas de bronceado. —Le dijo.

Bueno, eso era lo que uno conseguía por usar un croptop por la mayor parte del año.

Él le sonrió, falsa pero no forzadamente. —Estoy buscando a Kakashi. —Dijo, su mano apretaba un rollo. —Tsunade tiene una misión para él.

Ante la mera mención de su nombre, la sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció y tuvo que mirar a otro lado.

Tenten sólo se encogió de hombros, no sabía ni le importaba donde estaba Kakashi. Pero Ino parecía interesada a ayudar, incluso si Hinata y Sakura estaban haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no mirar a Sai. —¿Kakashi? —Ella se tocó el labio mientras pensaba. —Supongo que debe estar en los campos de entrenamiento con los genin, ¿No es cierto? Voy a ir después- ¿Tal vez pueda llevárselo?

—¡No! —Sakura se sentó de pronto y le arrancó el rollo a Sai. — _Yo_ se lo llevaré.

Sai parecía perdido. —Pero, uh, se supone que tengo que entregárselo personalmente o-

—¿Qué te importa, Frentona? —Ino demandó, frunciéndole el ceño a Sakura.

—Sólo quieres dárselo para tener una excusa para toquetearlo o algo. —Sakura le dijo, metiéndose el rollo debajo de la ropa. —Los rollos de misión deben ser tratados con más reverencia y respeto que eso, Ino. —Miró enojada a Sai. —¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Él suspiró y se alejó.

Sakura volvió a tenderse, pero Ino seguía mirándole molesta. —¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto con quién voy a hablar? —Demandó.

—Desde que empezaste a enamorarte de _mi maestro._ —Sakura gruñó de vuelta. —Vamos, Ino. Ponte _algún_ límite ¿Por qué tienes que ir jadeando detrás de cualquier cosa con un pene? Sólo estás haciéndote lucir como una total fulana.

Ino abrió la boca, ofendida. —¡De acuerdo, _virgen!_ —Respondió con cierto ardor. —Relájate.

—¡No me llames así! —Sakura volvió a levantarse.

—Tranquilas, chicas. —Tenten interrumpió sin hablar totalmente en serio.

—¿Por qué no? Es verdad. —Ino se encogió de hombros. — _Eres_ una virgen.

—No tienes que hacerlo sonar como un insulto. —Sakura gruñó. —No es como si fuera algo por lo cual avergonzarse. Y tampoco es como si fuera la única virgen en Konoha. Apuesto a que Tenten lo es también.

Tenten abrió los ojos apenas. —De ninguna forma…

—Bueno, —Sakura miró a Hinata, que sólo había comenzado a relajarse luego de la interrupción de Sai. —Entonces, Hinata-

—No. —La dócil chica sacudió la cabeza, sonrojándose con fuerza.

Esto arrancó una mirada de interés en las otras chicas. La cara de Hinata se puso todavía más roja. —Fue hace tiempo. —Susurró.

—Increíble. —Sakura murmuró, volviéndose a tender en las tejas. —Soy la única virgen que queda en Konoha…

—Porque eres una puritana, Sakura. —Ino le dijo con un tono sabiondo.

— _No_ soy una puritana. —Sakura replicó con amargura.

—De acuerdo, lo retiro si me das ese rollo. —Ino dijo, batiendo sus pestañas.

—No. —Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh, eres muy aburrida. —Ino suspiró y se tendió. Normalmente este tipo de debate hubiera terminado en jalones de cabello para este momento, pero simplemente hacía mucho calor como para intentarlo.

Agradecida por el adormecimiento que todas sentían, Sakura se pasó una pegajosa mano por el cabello. —¿Desde cuándo comenzó a gustarte Kakashi-sensei? —Preguntó, intentando sonar tan aburrida como desinteresada.

—Oh, vamos, Sakura. —Ino comenzó. —Si no te has dado cuenta, tienes al hombre más asombroso en el mundo como maestro ¿Y esa cosa de la máscara? Clásico. No hay oponente para ese ser enigmático.

—Y tiene bonitos brazos. —Tenten agregó.

—Y hombros. —Hinata suspiró.

—Y abdominales. —Tenten soltó.

—¡Y trasero! —Ino gritó. —No me digas que no te has dado cuenta.

La cara de Sakura comenzó a arder. —Son terribles. Las tres.

Pero Ino se encogió de hombros. —Como sea. Los chicos son bonitos, Sakura, pero no se comparan con un hombre en el pináculo de su existencia. A veces te cansas de todas las eyaculaciones prematuras y te pones de humor como para buscar experiencia. Alguien que _sepa_ lo que hace con una mujer.

Ese tipo de plática trajo algunas imágenes atrevidas a su mente. La mayoría involucraban a Kakashi haciendo lo que quisiera con _ella_. Sakura bajó la cabeza, esperando que su cabello cubriera la mayor parte de su sonrojo. —No seas pervertida, Ino.

De pronto Ino se sentó, enojada. —¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Sakura? Tal vez seas el legado de Tsunade y quizás seas capaz de patear nuestros traseros en uno a uno, pero necesitas crecer un poquito. Y no me refiero a físicamente –aunque tus pechos sean realmente patéticos- quiero decir, mentalmente. Emocionalmente. Sasuke te decepcionó, bien. Adivina qué, él decepcionó a varias chicas también, incluyéndome. Supéralo y consíguete un hombre, por favor.

Sakura no quería escuchar más de esto. —Voy a buscar a Kakashi-sensei. —Ella comenzó a ponerse la falda encima de sus shorts.

—¡Ah-no-no puedes ir a buscarlo- ya lo puse en mi mira! —Ino protestó.

—¡Sigue soñando, Ino-Cerda! —Sakura respondió.

—Ella tiene razón. —Tenten agregó. —No tienes oportunidad. Dudo que alguien la tenga. El hombre sólo está interesado en dos cosas: literatura pervertida y arreglos florales.

—¿Eh? —Tanto Sakura e Ino le miraron.

—Su departamento queda por mi casa. Camino por ahí cada mañana. —Tenten dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Han visto la canastilla de su ventana? Es adorable.

—¡Qué dulce! —Hinata canturrió.

Ino torció la nariz. —Ooh. Eso me acaba de desanimar.

—Típico. —Sakura se burló. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse su blusa, simplemente optó por doblarla y meterla en la bolsa atada en su cadera. Luego de ponerse las botas, se levantó y comenzó rebotar el rollo en su mano mientras miraba a Ino. —Como sea, puedo encontrarme un hombre cuando quiera. La oportunidad sólo no se ha presentado al momento.

Ino se río con fuerza. —Sí, bien. —Dijo. —¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo los ojos de los hombres parecen seguirte a donde quiera que vayas? Dios, eres tan lenta. Odio a las chicas como tú –las que ni siquiera saben lo que tienen ¡Y mira! ¿Estás planeando irte en ese bra deportivo, no? Ni siquiera _sabes_ qué tipo de atención vas a atraer.

Sakura vio su bra de color negro. Era el que normalmente usaba. Muy conservador, tenía una gruesa cinta de elástico debajo de la tela que aplanaba sus pechos. Normalmente terminaba cubierto por su blusa de red, pero la había descartado ese día porque las líneas de bronceado en forma de rombos todavía no eran tendencia. —¿Qué? —Preguntó. No entendía.

—Tal vez quieras ir desnuda- vas a atraer el mismo tipo de atención. —Ino apuntó, doblando las muñecas.

—¿Qué? —Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. —Pero no voy enseñando nada- es perfectamente decente.

—Sólo asegúrate de no acercarte a algún lugar frío ¿Sí? —Ino suspiró. —Si no terminarás mostrando más de lo que quieras.

—A menos que una ventisca de pronto venga, creo que estaré bien. —Sakura respondió bruscamente, acuclillándose para tomar la última paleta de hielo de la bolsa. —Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un mensaje que entregar.

* * *

Habían pasado exactamente siete días desde que Sakura había dejado de ver a Kakashi justo fuera de la torre de la Hokage. Las cosas habían vuelto a ser más o menos lo mismo que antes –con los ocasionales vistazos del jounin de cabello blanco para bloquear su curiosidad. Sólo que esta vez era peor. Cuando ella no lo veía, pensaba en él constantemente, hundiéndose en arrepentimiento y compasión y muchísima confusión. Cuando lo veía, había un feroz latido en su corazón de pura emoción, usualmente seguido por una ola de decepción cuando él no la veía, o simplemente pronunciaba un suave 'yo' antes de alejarse sin molestarse en detenerse. Entonces el arrepentimiento, la compasión y la confusión regresaban.

Le había molestado antes, cuando había estado preocupada porque parecía no gustarle lo suficiente a su antiguo maestro como para darse cuenta de su existencia más allá del raro y esporádico saludo. Ahora dolía. Mucho.

Había estado buscando una excusa para buscarlo. Sin una misión que los juntara de nuevo, era difícil aproximarse a él. Hablarle sin asuntos oficiales de por medio era simplemente admitir que quería su compañía. Sakura no creía ser lo suficientemente valiente como para dar ese tipo de impresión. Pero con un rollo de misión en su mano, tenía la perfecta razón para verlo. No había ataduras. No había razón para admitir otro tipo de motivo. Se sentía segura.

Era casi hora del almuerzo, así que Sakura decidió que aumentaría las probabilidades de encontrarlo cerca del distrito de comida. Restaurantes, casas de té y establecimientos de comida rápida estarían a reventar con civiles y ninjas. Al igual que Sai, un montón de hombres estaban disfrutando del día sin playeras. Sakura apreciaba la vista de manera inocente. Disfrutaba de ver un par de bien formados pectorales tanto como cualquier chica.

Entonces pensó en lo que Ino dijo, y de pronto se sintió preocupada por cómo se veía. Había visto a los hombres, ¿Ellos le verían?

Se movió a través de la multitud con un poco más de precaución, observando los ojos de aquellos alrededor de ella. Divisó a un ninja de cabello castaño viniendo hacia ella desde la dirección opuesta. Sólo un extraño, nada espectacular sobre él. Sus miradas se cruzaron, como sólo las miradas de dos extraños harían y de súbito sus ojos se movieron a su pecho.

Sakura casi resuella por el disgusto. La urgencia de abofetearlo mientras pasaba con una cara apática era sorprendentemente fuerte ¿Pero por qué preocuparse? En el momento en que la dejara de ver se olvidaría de ella.

¿Tal vez esto pasaba muchas veces y Sakura no se había dado cuenta de ello? Sólo se había dado cuenta porque Ino lo había mencionado…

Completamente sacudida, Sakura decidió concentrarse en su tarea. Pero entre más miraba alrededor, más notaba que la gente la veía. Y no sólo los hombres… también las mujeres. Aunque sus expresiones tendían irse más hacia el tipo de cara que Ino hacia cuando veía a una chica acercarse al tipo al que le había echado el ojo. Esa expresión fea de _'¡Esa perra!'_

Sakura estaba comenzando a entender por qué ella no era tan popular.

Ella vio a Chouji disfrutando un platón de ramen en una de las cabinas cercanas y contenta avanzó en la calle y se recargó en la barra junto a él, alegre de ver un rostro familiar. —¡Hola! —Sakura saludó feliz. —¿Has visto a Kakashi-sensei?

Él asintió, sorbiendo unos largos fideos. —Estaba yendo hacia los campos de entrenamiento con su equipo hace como dos horas.

—¡Gracias! —Golpeó amigablemente la armadura sobre el hombro de Chouji antes de moverse en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento, esperando que Kakashi estuviera ah. Su área favorita era la número 3 –era la que siempre utilizaban con el Equipo Siete, así que probablemente seguía usándola.

Pero cuando Sakura llegó, las únicas personas ahí eran Sasuke y Naruto.

Ambos estaban parados en dos de los tres postes cerca del cenotafio. Cada uno parecía intentar quitar al otro de su respectivo poste, pero juzgando por las risas disimuladas y sonrisas presumidas, era una competencia amistosa.

—Hola, chicos. —Ondeó la mano, decepcionada.

—¡Hola, Sakura-chan! —Naruto saludó feliz, ondeando la mano de regreso pese al hecho de que Sasuke estaba tomándole el tobillo a la altura de su barbilla. —Qué bueno que estás aquí- Sasuke quiere pedirte algo ¡- _oomph!_

Sasuke abruptamente lo empujó del poste.

Sakura parpadeó esperando a que continuaran. —¿Querías pedirme algo? —Repitió.

Pero sus labios estaban firmemente cerrados y él estaba mirando hacia otro lado malhumorado… o tal vez estaba un poquito avergonzado. Probablemente necesitaría a alguien para torturarlo y hacer que hablara. Pero ¿Quién necesitaba enemigos cuando tenías amigos como Naruto?

—Pronto será el examen chuunin. —El rubio dijo felizmente desde su posición en el suelo. —Él quiere que tú lo nomines.

Sakura inmediatamente se soltó a reír, su risa saliendo desde su barriga y haciéndola doblarse. Las risitas murieron abruptamente cuando vio la mirada mortal que Sasuke le estaba dando, por lo cual ella se serenó instantáneamente. —Lo siento. —Dijo con rapidez, antes de soltar un par más de risitas disimuladas. —¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es gracioso!

—Sólo se lo pediré a Kakashi. —Replicó, aunque su mirada fuerte se suavizó un poquito. Parecía menos sensible sobre el tema ahora que sabía que sólo se estaba riendo por la ironía de que él con su enorme poder tenía que pedirle ayuda.

—No te preocupes, yo lo haré. —Dijo, desvaneciendo las risitas con su mano. —Después. Ahora necesito encontrar a Kakashi ¿Lo han visto?

Naruto se puso en pie, parecía infeliz. —¿Por qué? —Preguntó abruptamente.

Ella le mostró el rollo. —Tengo que darle una misión.

Naruto gruñó, cruzando sus manos detrás de la cabeza. —Él estuvo aquí hace un rato, pero decidió ir al campo cuatro ya que estábamos nosotros.

—Gracias. —Sakura dijo, radiante. —Los veré después.

—Tienes que inscribirme hoy. —Sasuke le dijo. —El examen es la siguiente semana.

—Oye, no te pongas exigente con ella. —Naruto le advirtió. —Tal vez te arranque las bolas.

Él casi termina siendo golpeado por una roca gracias a ese comentario.

* * *

El campo de entrenamiento 4 era comúnmente llamado el 'Campo de Agua' por razones que se volvían rápidamente claras una vez que lo veías. Era esencialmente un más que enorme lago cercado que estaba rodeado por algunas islitas. La mayoría de los genin eran llevados ahí para practicar su control de chakra con el típico ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua, y la mayoría de los genin a menudo regresaban empapados.

Mientras Sakura entraba a través de las puertas supo que obviamente era eso lo que Kakashi tenía en mente, mientras escuchaba distantes gritos y salpicaduras a través del vasto cuerpo de agua. El ruido parecía tener lugar del otro lado de la isla principal, probablemente del lugar en que Kakashi y su equipo estaban. Una serie de postes asomaban por la superficie del agua, actuando como sitios para que se detuvieran y marcaban el camino a la isla para los novatos que todavía tenían que aprender a controlar su chakra.

Sakura simplemente caminó por el agua sin ayuda de los postes. Si ella no fuera una maestra con el chakra, entonces estaría en problemas.

Cuando rodeó la pequeña isla, no se sorprendió del todo por lo que encontró. Tres niños, todos en varios estados de humedad con su maestro sentado en la orilla de la isla, leyendo. Kakashi probablemente sintió su llegada primero, pero fue la pequeña rubia quien le dio la bienvenida. —¡Oigan! ¡Es esa kunoichi que arrancó las cosas de ese tipo! ¡Hola, Sakura-sensei!

¡Respeto! Sakura se hubiera hundido en la belleza de este momento y hubiera celebrado con entusiasmo… de haber sido Gai. Ella optó por sonreír y saludarla con incomodidad. Los dos niños parecían menos dispuestos a verla, y rápidamente se hundieron en el agua, probablemente preocupados por sus propias 'cosas'.

—¡Oh, Sakura-chan! —Kakashi ondeó la mano y sonrió. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿También vienes a entrenar? Creía que tu control era casi perfecto.

Le había saludado como si fuera una extraña –o peor, como si fuera un adulto saludando a un niño ¿Tal vez los eventos de su misión ya no estaban en su mente, y ella estaba enlistada nuevamente como 'conocida' en el pequeño libro negro de Kakashi?

—No. —Dijo con frialdad. —Tienes una misión, directamente de Tsunade. —Ella se dirigió a la isla y se detuvo a un lado de él, tendiéndole el rollo.

—¿Oh? —Parecía algo sorprendido. —Pensé que los ANBU las entregaban.

—Sí… bueno… pero están un poquito ocupado. Es el clima, verás. —No había forma de que le dijera que había arrancado el rollo de las manos de Sai. Él sabría sus intenciones en un instante.

Pero incluso con su sólida excusa, él le dio una mirada sabionda y asintió. —Ah. Ya veo.

Maldito…

Él tomó el rollo de su mano, sus cálidos dedos cruzando sobre los de ella mientras lo hacía. Sakura movió la mano como si se hubiera quemado, aunque Kakashi parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Con calma él rompió el sello y abrió el pergamino para inspeccionarlo.

Lo sostuvo a contraluz y entrecerró el ojo mientras lo veía, sus estudiantes comenzaron a hacer ruidos impacientes. —Kakashi-sensei. —El chico ruidoso estaba quejándose. —Tengo frío, estoy mojado y hambriento…

—¿Todavía no es la hora del almuerzo? —La chica preguntó.

—¿Podemos ir a almorzar? —Gritó el chico ruidoso.

El chico callado no dijo mucho, pero la expresión en su cara igualaba la de sus compañeros.

—Sí, seguro, vayan a almorzar… —Kakashi murmuró distraídamente. Un pequeño coro de alegría vino de los niños y rápidamente comenzaron a nadar de vuelta a la costa, hablando emocionadamente de lo que iban a comer.

Sakura miró a Kakashi a tiempo como para verlo formar un sello de fuego con las manos, el rollo sostenido entre sus dedos índices extendidos. Con una inocua nube de humo, el rollo se convirtió en cenizas y cayó en su regazo el cual sacudió una vez que estuvo de pie. Ella comenzó a sentirse incómoda por estar de pie junto a él. —Bien, será mejor que me vaya. —Anunció con una forzada ligereza y una sonrisa falsa. Pisó sobre el agua con intento de moverse hasta la otra orilla, pero la voz de Kakashi le hizo detenerse.

—¿De verdad viniste hasta acá para dejar el rollo? —Preguntó casualmente, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

 _Juega bien,_ se dijo a sí misma. —De hecho, tenía que venir de cualquier forma. —Dijo con facilidad. —Tsunade me recomendó mantener el control de mi chakra. Siempre es bueno seguir en forma cuando la vida de otras personas está en tus manos. Pero si estás ocupado con los genin-

—Ya no. —Le interrumpió agradablemente, su mano señalando las vastas aguas. —Por favor, no dejes que te siga quitando el tiempo.

Mierda… no quería entrenar. No con _este_ clima. Sólo quería regresar al techo de los cuarteles jounin y apuntar a todos los chicos musculosos que pasaban por ahí con Ino y las otras.

Sakura comenzó a ver con cierta nostalgia el camino por el que había venido. —No, probablemente debería irme. Es un día ocupado y eso. —No quería andar pegada en donde no era requerida. Si él quería tratarla como una extraña, estaba bien. Pero planeaba jugar igual con él.

Obviamente había sido un error. Había sido demasiado tonta por pensar que podría haber algo entre ella y este hombre. Él estaba fuera de su liga en muchas maneras.

Sintiendo un amargo remordimiento en su estómago, Sakura se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a través del agua.

—Lo olvidé, nunca te enseñé a caminar en el agua.

Saura le miró con paciencia. —Creo que ya aprendí a hacerlo, Kakashi-sensei. —Dijo, golpeando con los talones ligeramente el agua para mostrarle que _no_ estaba hundiéndose.

—¿Tsunade te enseñó esto, supongo? —Él dio un paso dentro del agua, una mano en su bolsillo, la otra sosteniendo su libro abierto frente a él.

—De hecho, Shizune me enseñó la mayoría de las cosas básicas. —Le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. —Tsunade-shishou siempre estaba muy ocupada como para enseñarme eso, así que me fue pasando de un jounin a otro al comienzo de mi entrenamiento hasta que estuve por encima del promedio.

—Sí, creo recordar que me pidieron si podría ayudar con algo de los fundamentos. —Kakashi dijo vagamente.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Había tenido cinco diferentes instructores durante los primeros días de su entrenamiento, pero ninguno había sido Kakashi. —Pero tú…

—¿Decliné? Sí. —Él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. —Hay mucho mejores maestros que yo ahí afuera, Sakura. Sentí que sólo te detendría.

Pero Sakura no sabía si creer eso. Apostaba a que en ese entonces él simplemente no creía que ella valiera su tiempo. La noción de que el gran ninja que copia tuviera preocupación alguna por estarla deteniendo parecía ridícula.

—Ya veo. —Dijo, su mandíbula apretándose mientras intentaba controlar su temperamento y mantener sus emociones dentro de ella. Regla número veinticinco: un shinobi debe esconder sus sentimientos todo el tiempo. Los ninjas muy emocionales siempre perdían (a menos que su nombre fuera Uzumaki) y no había forma en que ella perdiera esta batalla. —Sí, supongo que estás en lo correcto. Shizune era una muy buena instructora. Explicaba las cosas muy bien… y no me dejaba para que yo misma me enseñara mientras ella leía.

La cara parcialmente visible de Kakashi seguía pareciendo contenta, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba tan controlada y tan falsa como la de ella. Tal vez estaban caminando en agua, pero los dos podían sentir cascarones debajo de sus pies.

—Shizune-san es una mujer inteligente. —Concedió. —Imagino que te enseñó muchas técnicas útiles.

—Algunas. —Sakura inclinó la cabeza, las manos tras su espalda. —Aquí gran parte. Aunque el Tsunami Miniatura era mi movimiento favorito.

—No me es familiar.

Eso era porque Sakura lo había inventado. —Oh. —Ella se encogió de hombros como si nada. —Es algo… _así._

Alzando el pie, Sakura pateó la superficie del lago de la misma forma en que alguien haría para atravesar el suelo. Aplicó un poco de chakra, jalando el agua cuando retiró el pie haciendo que una cascada de tamaño considerable se arqueara hacia Kakashi.

Si Sakura hubiera tenido más de cinco segundos para pensarlo, tal vez no se hubiera decidido a hacerlo. Era tonto e inmaduro, pero en el momento se sintió como la cosa más satisfactoria del mundo.

Y tenía que decir que Kakashi tenía una increíble evasión selectiva. El hombre nunca había sido golpeado por un kunai, _jamás,_ pero frecuentemente conseguía ser golpeado en la cabeza por zapatos, piedras, libros, borradores, bolígrafos y ahora olas de pequeñas mareas. Por qué no se movió, Sakura no sabía. Tal vez ¿Él sólo estaba alerta de objetos arrojados hacia él que intentaban matarlo? (aunque tenía que admitir que en su movimiento había un poquito de maldad detrás.) Pero, tal vez, ¿Él no tendría ganas de evitarlo?

Una gran ola golpeó de lleno la cara del hombre, haciéndolo retroceder apenas como si Sakura simplemente le hubiera salpicado el ojo. Estaba medio empapado, aunque parecía no estar demasiado preocupado mientras lentamente alzaba una mano para quitarse las gotas que quedaban en su ojo descubierto y bajarse la mojada máscara. Sakura retrocedió, casi sorprendida de verlo tan fuerte y guapo como la última vez que le había visto sin máscara. No parecía enojado, pero por la forma triste en que estaba viendo al cojín de lirio sobre su libro mojado probablemente se estaba sintiendo así.

El sentido común regresó al cerebro de Sakura, pero ya era diez segundos muy tarde. _Whoops,_ pensó. De verdad necesitaba controlar mejor su humor. Y lo había estado haciendo _tan_ bien…

Decidió culpar al clima.

—Gracias, Sakura. —Murmuró, de alguna forma haciendo que esas dos palabras que habían salido tan casual de él derramar sarcasmo.

—Pensé que lo apreciarías, hace tanto calor y eso. —Dijo con cierta alegría. —Yo estaría agradecida si alguien fuera tan considerado conmigo.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que eso era una invitación. Kakashi alzó la ceja y asintió, como si estuviera pensando en sus palabras. —¿En serio? —Con calma comenzó a quitarse los guantes mojados, su libro apretado bajo el brazo. Sakura observó sus dedos, comenzando a sentir paranoia por el truco que haría para devolverle el favor-

¡Y ahí estaba! Un sello de agua.

Antes de que Sakura incluso contemplara correr hacia las colinas, sintió la superficie del lago hundirse dramáticamente debajo de sus pies, como si alguien hubiera dado un enorme trago. Un débil siseo le advirtió de su imposible derrota, y sin girarse sabía que detrás de ella había una torre sobre ella.

 _¡Splash!_

Una corriente de agua cayó en su cabeza, como si de pronto se hubiera metido bajo una cascada de agua. Su boca se abrió en un mudo grito, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue dejar caer sus brazos a cada lado y esperar porque terminara de correr la fría agua en su cabeza. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, estaba sacudiéndose y temblando en medio del agitado lago, el cabello aplastado penosamente contra su cuello y la falda pegada a los contornos de sus shorts. Un débil estremecimiento debajo de su bra deportivo le advirtió que la premonición de Ino se había hecho realidad, y rápidamente se cruzó de brazos, en un intento de mantener los ojos de Kakashi lejos de su obvio problema.

Kakashi sonrió. El agua goteando de la punta de su nariz. —Mucho mejor. Ahora los dos estamos bien frescos, así que por qué no-

Él no tuvo tiempo de terminar la oración, porque justo en ese momento el pie de Sakura se estampó con fuerza contra el agua con tal fuerza que el golpe sonó en todo el campo de entrenamiento. El agua se separó, como un cuchillo invisible hubiera atravesado mantequilla, creando una gran grieta que corrió hacia Kakashi como la línea de un relámpago.

Figurativamente, la alfombra fue jalada debajo de sus pies mientras el agua desaparecía. Él se resbaló dentro de la grieta que ella creó, junto con una asustada tortuga terrestre. —¡Uh-! —Fue todo lo consiguió decir antes de que el agua se cerrara encima de su cabeza.

 _Ahora_ ella sí que estaba en problemas, pensó con tardanza. Lo más sabio sería comenzar a escapar…

Estaba comenzando a retroceder con cuidado hacia las puertas cuando su tobillo se atoró con algo. La mano de Kakashi para ser precisos. Una segunda mano apareció para unirse a la primera atrapando su otro pie en un fuerte agarre. Sakura se tambaleó por un momento, entonces un repentino jalón la hundió en la fría agua.

Disgustada, se lanzó a atacar a su oponente submarino, pero intentar darle un puñetazo a alguien bajo el agua era como golpear en cámara lenta. Muy inútil. Kakashi bloqueó sus pequeños puños con las palmas abiertas y con cuidado la jaló hacia la superficie. Ella salió escupiendo y tosiendo –sonidos que se intensificaron en el momento en que Kakashi se paró junto a ella. Tenía toda la intención de hacerlo sentir culpable. —¿Intentabas ahogarme? —Dijo con la voz ronca.

Él se sumergió, dejando sólo la nariz afuera del agua por apenas un momento antes de sacar la barbilla para tirarle un chorro de agua que había reunido en la boca y darle justo entre los ojos. Sakura casi podía sentir el aneurisma que tronó en la parte trasera de su cerebro. —Iba a preguntarte la misma cosa. —Dijo alegremente. —Sabes, esta agua sabe muy mal…

Sakura silenciosamente comenzó a humear en el agua mientras él se ponía de pie sobre la superficie y le tendía la mano. Cuando ella también estuvo de pie, la soltó para sacudirse el cabello y quitarse el agua, comenzando a secarlo con movimientos de sus manos. —Bueno, eso fue divertido. —Le dijo contento, ignorando por completo la mirada siniestra que ella le dirigía.

Sakura no podía entenderlo. Cada palabra que salía de su hermosa boca le hacía querer partir su bonita cara en dos. Seguía hablándole como si alguien hubiera apretado el botón de reinicio en su relación y él estaba tratándola de nuevo como una estudiante distante, aunque nadie se había acordado de mencionárselo a Sakura. Odiaba su educado y airado tono; ese que usaba con todos sus conocidos. Le había sentir despreciada. Como si ahora que la extraña y confusa misión había terminado, él la hubiera echado nuevamente en el mismo hoyo en el que había estado antes, incluso si ahora ella lo tenía en un pedestal ¿Ella se estaría haciendo de falsas esperanzas? ¿De verdad era tan joven y tonta como se sentía justo ahora?

Exprimiendo su falda para sacarle el agua, Sakura se enderezó y luego empujó su cabello fuera de su hombro. —Me voy. —Le informó cortante, y se dio la vuelta para hacer su camino al otro lado del lago.

—Es una pena. —Kakashi le gritó, parándose como un flamenco para sacarse el agua de su sandalia. —Pareces estar de humor para practicar, ¿Por qué no lo hacemos? ¿Querías entrenar, no?

Lo había hecho ya dos veces. Cada vez que intentaba irse, él le gritaba preguntándole algo. Estaba deteniéndola ¿Por qué? Sakura frunció el ceño mientras volteaba para verlo. —Hace mucho calor para entrenar. —Le dijo.

—Parece que estás muy fresca. —Sólo por un momento –un increíble y breve segundo- ella creyó ver su mirada deslizarse debajo de su cuello. Era difícil asegurarlo por la distancia, pero había un buen porcentaje de que la frase guardara una atrevida insinuación, y no tenía que ver hacia abajo para saber que sus pezones eran bastante prominentes contra la tela de su bra, sensibilizados por la temperatura del agua.

Sonrojándose totalmente y llevando de nuevo los brazos hacia su pecho, Sakura lo miró con rigidez. —No puedo entrenar contigo. No es justo –tienes el sharingan. —Apuntó molesta.

—Y tú tienes puños que pueden arrancarme la cabeza. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si no hubiera problema alguno. —Te prometo no usar el mío si tú no usas los tuyos.

Eso sonaba razonable…

—Bien, de acuerdo.

Ella abrió el bolso y sacó su blusa y guantes para vestirse. Pero mientras ella estaba ocupada poniéndose ropa, Kakashi estaba ocupado sacándosela. Intentó que sus ojos no se quedaran pegados a su remarcable físico mientras él se sacaba el chaleco y la camiseta de mangas largas y se movía para colgarlos en algunas ramas para que se secaran. Intentó no darse cuenta de la esbelta musculatura de sus brazos apretarse mientras se estiraba para colgar las prendas. Intentó no notar cuan plano y duro parecía su estómago debajo de su playera o cuan fuertes sus hombros parecían.

¡De nuevo siendo un peligro andante! El tipo necesitaba algunas luces parpadeantes naranjas…

Él caminó de vuelta en medio del lago para pararse frente a ella, las manos en sus bolsillos. —¿Estás lista? —Preguntó.

Ella alzó los puños como toda respuesta.

—Bien. —Y entonces en un parpadeo, él ya no estaba.

Sakura supo que su única oportunidad que tenía para hacerle frente a este hombre era aprovecharse de todos los años que tenía de pelear lado a lado con él. Le había observado. Conocía sus debilidades y sus fortalezas y sabía que amaba golpear desde el suelo…

Lo que significaba que él ya había deducido su conclusión y entonces le golpearía desde arriba. Sakura brincó hacia atrás cuando sintió una sombra sobre ella, sólo a tiempo para evitar el golpe que Kakashi dio contra el agua donde ella había estado. El impacto movió el lago, mandando violentas olas que casi la tiraban. Casi. Ella vio que él se había dejado abierto y con rapidez avanzó hacia él para patearle la espalda.

Pero cuando su pie lo tocó él explotó en una nube de humo y niebla, ella inmediatamente supo lo que había hecho. Un clon. Y ahora era _ella_ quien se había dejado abierta.

Demasiado tarde vio la figura acercándose a su derecha. Alzó un brazo para bloquear el golpe que venía hacia ella, automáticamente enviando algo de chakra en su brazo para debilitar la mayor parte del impacto. Sólo había sido un poquito… él no debió darse cuenta…

—Sakura, _sin_ fuerza monstruosa. —Le recordó, retrocediendo y frotándose la mano.

—¡No es justo! —Protestó. —Eres más fuerte que yo.

—¿Y? Todos tenemos nuestras fortalezas y debilidades. Tú tienes más flexibilidad y una menor masa corporal. Úsalas.

 _Es fácil para él decirlo._ —Sakura pensó mientras apretaba los dientes molesta.

Mientras sus ropas se secaban, el calor del día comenzó a picarle de nuevo la piel, agotándola. Sus bloqueos se volvieron más débiles y sus patadas cortas. Contenerse siempre era más difícil que pelear con ganas. Cuando el instinto le dijo que arrojara un kunai en medio de sus ojos, el sentido común le recordaba irritantemente que tal vez se metería en problemas por ello y tenía que bajar sus humos.

Kakashi parecía llevar mejor el calor. Apenas estaba sudando, y sus ataques venían tan rápido como siempre. Sakura intentó desquiciarlo con un genjutsu, pero o estaba demasiado cansada como para mantenerlo o Kakashi lo había anticipado, porque se dio cuenta del truco en diez segundos y lo deshizo en cinco.

Incapaz de golpearlo con el ninjutsu, intentó usar sus puños de nuevo. Hubiera deseado tener el talento de Shikamaru con las sombras… o la enorme cantidad de aguante que Naruto tenía… o incluso la habilidad de Ino de poseer la mente de otro. Dios, ese último sería verdaderamente útil. Si pudiera meterse en la cabeza de Kakashi, ¿Qué encontraría ahí? Varias referencias al Icha Icha, sin duda alguna. Tal vez algunos libros de texto que él hubiera devorado siendo niño ¿Sus sentimientos hacia ella? ¿Cuáles serían exactamente? ¿Qué sentiría él cuando la veía? ¿Su corazón dolía como el de ella cuando sus ojos se encontraban?

—Sakura, presta atención.

—¿Qué…?

Las piernas de Sakura pronto se resbalaron y se encontró en el agua, viendo al increíble cielo azul. No tenía la energía o voluntad de levantarse de nuevo. Cuando la cabeza de Kakashi apareció arriba de ella, proyectando una sombra sobre su cara, ella cerró los ojos.

—Arriba. —Le ordenó.

Tan frío y grosero.

—¿Crees… crees que la gente lo tendría un poquito más fácil si pudiéramos leer todos la mente? —Preguntó con seriedad, sintiendo como el agua empapaba de nuevo su ropa. —¿Porque todos sabríamos que decir?

La sombra dejó su cara y Sakura abrió los ojos para ver a Kakashi parado cerca de su cadera, las manos en sus bolsillos y viendo unos peces debajo de sus pies. —No. —Dijo con simpleza. —Probablemente habría muchas más guerras si todos supiéramos lo que estamos pensando _realmente._

—¿Entonces en que estás pensando realmente? —Preguntó en silencio. —¿Justo ahora?

Kakashi se quedó callado por un momento. —Me estaba preguntando cuando saldría _Icha Icha Rescate._ Jiraiya-sama prometió que sería en algún momento de este año… pero…—Él se rascó ausente la mejilla. —¿Por qué? ¿En qué estás pensando tú?

Ella estaba pensando en cuan fuerte y firme era la mano con la que se estaba acariciando y cuanto deseaba que la tocara así a ella… —Estoy pensando en el examen de chuunin de Sasuke. —Mintió. —Espero que pase.

—¿De verdad estás pensando en eso? —Dijo, dándole una mirada velada.

—¿Tú estabas pensando de verdad en libros? —Replicó.

Kakashi suspiró y rodó los hombros. —¿Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo aquí? Tengo que prepararme para una reunión. —Le dijo, caminando hacia la isla donde había dejado su ropa.

—Sí, vamos, huye de mí. —Sakura gruñó. —Eres especialmente bueno en eso, Kakashi-sensei…

Ella no quería que él la escuchara. Y cuando se detuvo y permaneció de pie, su sangre se enfrió y ella casi se hundía en el agua de pura mortificación. Lentamente, él se giró hacia ella. Sakura miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Quieres continuar? —Preguntó igualmente.

Sakura se puso en pie y se sacudió el agua del cabello con una mano. —¿Por qué molestarse? —Preguntó miserablemente. —No soy un buen oponente. No soy rápida como Sasuke o enérgica como Naruto. Todo lo que tengo es mi fuerza, y si no tengo eso… ¿Qué tal útil soy? —Se sacó los guantes, intentando no verlo. —Perdón por quitarte el tiempo. Mejor me voy.

—¿Lenta, cansada y cobarde? —Kakashi murmuró en voz alta. —No sabía que te hubieras vuelto tan penosa, no te hubiera pasado de saberlo.

Para mucha de su sorpresa, la ira de Sakura no mordió el anzuelo. Sabía que era el tipo de cosa que Kakashi diría para animar a un estudiante a hacerlo mejor, pero estaba más herida que otra cosa. Dolida de que él usara una táctica tan pobre con ella y esperando que reaccionara como uno de sus genin.

—¿Qué razón tengo para quedarme? —Le preguntó con silenciosa confusión. —No es como si te gustara o algo. —Si él realmente se preocupara por ella de cualquier forma, él se hubiera acercado a ella aunque su misión ya hubiera acabado. Pero no lo había hecho. Así que no lo haría.

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de sus labios se dio cuenta que el rostro de Kakashi se había endurecido imperceptiblemente. Su expresión seguía tan pasiva como siempre, pero de pronto había algo un poquito intenso en aquella línea descendente que era su boca y en su propio ojo oscuro. Parecía estarle viendo con fuerza y a través de los tres árboles detrás de ella.

—Pelea conmigo. —Le dijo suavemente.

—No me compadezcas. —Le soltó. —No soy tan patética como para que lo hagas, gracias.

Él sacudió la cabeza una vez. —Sólo pelea conmigo.

Entonces ella peleó contra él.

Cada puñetazo que soltaba era bloqueado por un brazo y cada patada por una mano. Él nunca realizó un ataque, simplemente permitió que ella le empujara con cada golpe que daba. A Sakura no le gustaba. Él no estaba peleando, y la distancia que había en su pelea era muy corta. Ambos estaban invadiendo el espacio personal del otro, y la intensidad de su mirada era desconcertante. Era como si él supiera algo que ella no, y ella estaba perdiendo el punto de todo esto.

Esa penetrante mirada le molestaba. Ella se esforzó todavía más, lanzando un puñetazo y dándole una patada a sus costillas. Kakashi trastabilló hacia atrás, tomado por sorpresa por la repentina ira con la que lo atacaba.

—¡ _Dije_ que no te compadezcas de mí! —Siseó. —¡No me lo dejes fácil, Kakashi-sensei!

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, ella volvió a golpearlo justo en el hombro. Otro duro golpe le envió tambaleándose dentro de las sombras cercas a la isla. Él se tropezó con las raíces que salían del agua y aterrizó en su espalda en la inclinada orilla del lago, sus pies todavía dentro del agua. Sakura le siguió hacia el suelo, sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera y sus manos apretándolas en su máscara por la clara falta de solapas en su pecho.

Ella no sabía qué quería hacer con él ahí. Quería sacudirlo hasta que su cerebro se saliera y gritarle por no tomarla en serio. Quería llorar y mojar su pecho porque si él no quería que ella le gustara, al menos podía odiarla. Temía su indiferencia. Pero sobre todo, se dio cuenta, mientras le miraba desde arriba, respirando con tanta dificultad como si ella fuera la que tuviera un pómulo morado y un labio partido… que sólo quería besarlo. Besarlo como él la había besado en la galería de Matsura con su mano dentro de su yukata y apretándole el trasero. Quería eso ahora.

¿Por qué no estaba diciendo nada? Sólo se le quedaba viendo en silencio, como si no tuviera nada que decir. No parecía importarle que ella estuviera sobre él, y ciertamente no hacía ningún movimiento para sacársela de encima. Pero su labio sangrante y mejilla púrpura le hicieron sentir culpable. Ella había dejado salir chakra en algún momento de su ira y había hecho más daño del que hubiera esperado.

La urgencia de estrangularlo no se desvaneció, pero podía esperar por ahora. Así que alzó una mano y la presionó contra su cálida mejilla, dejando que su chakra penetrara dentro de su piel para sanar el daño. Sólo tomó algunos segundos y cuando acabó movió los dedos hacia sus labios, tocándolos con suavidad mientras cerraba el delgado corte.

Incluso después de haberlo sanado, ella no quitó los dedos. Estaba hechizada por su suavidad, y su pulgar parecía inclinado a seguir moviéndose a través de su labio inferior, pretendiendo quitar cualquier resto de sangre.

¿Por qué él no la detenía? ¿Por qué dejaba que todas esas cosas pasaran si él no…?

Kakashi tomó con cuidado su muñeca y la alejó, aunque no la soltó. Con su pulgar presionando en su pulso sin duda alguna podía sentir cuan rápido estaba latiendo su corazón. Sakura quería decir algo, pero no podía pensar en nada que fuera apropiado en esta situación.

Entonces él se estaba moviendo –empujándola de espaldas y rodando sobre ella hasta que Sakura terminó debajo de él- poderoso y firme. Él mantuvo su mirada cautiva mientras con cuidado apartaba sus muslos y acomodaba su peso entre ellos. Pensó que sería incómodo, pero parecía que su cuerpo había sido hecho para acomodar el de él así. Sus curvas se encontraban con cada uno de sus ángulos y los recibían con contento. Pero se dio cuenta de una cosa en ese momento.

Él tenía una erección.

El aliento de Sakura se quedó atrapado en su garganta y ella se movió impactada, sin querer presionándose contra él. Kakashi inhaló abruptamente y apretó el agarre en su muñeca casi lastimándola, evitando sus movimientos. Estar así, estirada debajo de él y sujeta por él completamente era una experiencia como ninguna otra. Se sentía vulnerable y expuesta. Y le gustaba.

No… lo adoraba.

—Me deseas… —Susurró, sus ojos abiertos y su voz apenas audible.

El rostro de Kakashi permaneció calmado. —¿Eso te asusta?

—Un poco. —Respondió honestamente. Le recordaba una ocasión mucho más atemorizante cuando Matsura le había sujetado en la cama del hotel. Pero Kakashi no sabía eso, y además, esto era una experiencia mucho más disfrutable y por mucho.

La sensación de su dura longitud presionada contra su entrepierna hacia cosas asombrosas en su interior. Una estampida de mariposas volaba sin control a través de su estómago, provocándole miedo y excitación al mismo tiempo. Podía sentirse en llamas y relajándose, y amó el momento en que él se inclinó y dejó correr su aliento a través de su garganta. Un débil y estrangulado ruido escapó de los labios de Kakashi y de pronto se empujó hacia ella, arrancando un gruñido de respuesta de la garganta de Sakura mientras el fuego comenzaba a correr en sus venas. Su aliento estaba fuera de control –su pecho haciéndose pesado. Tenía que tener más de esa deliciosa sensación de alguna forma u otra.

Moviéndose debajo de él, ella se alzó para encontrar su cadera con más presión y envolvió una pierna alrededor de él. Otro sonido estrangulado fue dejado en su garganta y Kakashi tomó rápidamente su cadera con más fuerza, haciéndola descender y manteniéndola quieta.

Cuando él habló en su oreja, su voz era inusualmente grave y rasposa. —Sakura… no es porque no quiera. Es porque no puedo. No puedo… de verdad, no puedo.

Él se levantó, llevándose ese dulce placer con él. Sakura quería protestar y jalarlo hacia el suelo de nuevo, pero su mente estaba en un estado de sorpresa que le impedía moverse. Se sentó y le observó caminar dentro del frío lago. —Lo mejor es que te vayas ahora. —Le dijo por encima del hombro. —Tienes cosas que hacer, ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí… bien.

Con su mente todavía incapaz de formar un pensamiento lógico o racional, mucho menos algún argumento, se levantó y comenzó a alejarse con las piernas como de goma. El sonido de Kakashi intentado repetidamente ahogarse le acompañó mientras salía del campo.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Hola, lamento la tardanza. Tuve una mudanza de último momento (por así decirlo) y apenas acabé -literalmente- el capítulo. Así que si hay más errores de los habituales me disculpo, en la semana los corrijo.

Demonios, Kakashi. Gracias. Esto se está haciendo cada vez más frustrante, ¿No?

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas :D** Me siguen motivando a no dejar esto. Y... espero no lo tomen personal, pero me he perdido en los reviews que ya respondí, así que si no tuvieron respuesta a sus comentarios, perdónenme pero estoy en serio hecha un lío.

 **Tifakxt:** Hola de nuevo... como verás no hubo lemon, pero hubo una escena con mucha tensión... Argh, ni siquiera sé qué decirte. Al menos tuviste una confesión, por decirlo de algún modo.

Creo que no tengo mucho que decir al respecto de este capítulo...

En fin. Que tengan una excelente semana, bebés.


	13. En el que el amor es confesado

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Duty Before Honor_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

* * *

 **El deber antes que el honor**

 **Capítulo 13: En el que el amor es confesado**

 _Caminar de vuelta a ti_

 _Es la cosa más difícil_

 _Que puedo hacer._

* * *

Era injusticia poética que en el momento en que el calor estaba por fin comenzando a disminuir, la mitad de la aldea, incluyendo Sakura, tuviera que migrar al desierto en preparación para los exámenes chuunin de este año.

De acuerdo, la mitad de la aldea era una exageración, pero ciertamente había muchas personas acompañando a Tsunade y su séquito a través de las puertas de la aldea. Sakura fue requerida para ir a Suna como aprendiz de Tsunade y médico. Todos los demás eran guardias ANBU, los examinadores chuunin, los estudiantes genin y sus maestros y un gran grupo de otras personas que Sakura no reconocía pero sospechaba que venían por el día libre.

Sakura había inscrito a Sasuke, y esa era la razón por la que él estaba caminando de mala gana junto a ella con una sombrilla protegiendo su clara piel del abrazador sol. Las miradas de los otros jounin habían sido impagables en el momento en que ella dio un paso adelante y le dijo a Tsunade a quién estaba nominando. Neji incluso había ido más lejos y había retirado la inscripción de sus estudiantes cuando vio a Sasuke entrar.

Kakashi había seguido con su decisión, nominando a todos sus estudiantes a excepción de la chica, y lo había hecho sin dirigir una mirada a la dirección de Sakura desde el momento en que había entrado a la sala de juntas hasta el segundo en que salió de ahí. Incluso ahora tenía la sensación de que él estaba evadiéndole de manera consciente, manteniéndose detrás de la procesión con sus dos estudiantes y con la nariz enterrada en su libro.

Era una táctica por la que, aunque entendía y de alguna forma apreciaba, no podía evitar sentirse resentida. Él le había dicho más que efectivamente que nada podía pasar entre los dos, sin explicar por qué, y Sakura no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto ¿Era porque él no estaba interesado en una relación con otro ser humano en general, o sólo era que no quería algo con ella? ¿La razón por la que le había evitado desde el incidente en el campo de agua era porque la encontraba tan irresistible que no podía estar cerca de ella sin querer devorarla? ¿O era que encontraba su propia atracción hacia ella demasiado repulsiva como para tolerarla?

Era triste. Sakura supo que cualquier tipo de relación entre ellos sería muy extraña, tabú e inaceptable y que Kakashi estaba haciendo probablemente lo correcto. Pero aun así… su interior romántico estaba perdido y confuso por el hecho de que el primer hombre en su vida en mostrarle algún tipo de interés real en ella estaba en proceso de evadirla.

Había sospechado que luego de la junta de nominaciones que probablemente fuera su imaginación llenando el silencio entre ellos con sus propias inseguridades. Pero luego de ese día, cuando había caminado a la salida de la sala común en los cuarteles jounin exactamente diez segundos luego de que ella hubiera entrado, un pesado sentimiento de realización se posó con fuerza sobre sus hombros. Él le había estado evitando ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacerlo sacar su libro o moverse para irse en el momento en que la veía por el rabillo de su ojo?

¡Esa no era la forma en que el romance funcionaba!

En todos los libros que ella había leído, cuando un hombre y una mujer se atraían, no había simplemente fuerza en la tierra que pudiera evitar que estuvieran juntos –ya fuera por otras personas o simplemente por sus propias inhibiciones. El amor siempre ganaba al final. Pero claramente este tipo de final era sólo una fantasía. En la vida real, la atracción había las cosas incómodas. Arruinaba amistades.

¿Aunque tal vez sólo pasaba cuando la atracción se daba entre la gente equivocada…?

Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba escondiendo la cara entre sus manos y gruñendo en voz alta cuando Naruto le golpeó en el hombro. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás insolándote?

—Debió haber comprado una sombrilla. —Sasuke dijo. Parecía estar sintiéndose especialmente combativo ese día ya que Tsunade le había ordenado pasar por otro examen psicológico el día anterior. Lo había pasado, pero no había sido exactamente con fuegos artificiales, y su mal humor había aumentado.

—No es eso, sólo estaba pensando en algo. —Sakura dijo débilmente, tallándose el sudor de su ceja.

—¿Algo —Naruto dijo misteriosamente. — o alguien?

Sakura le miró de mala forma. Sasuke sólo parecía confuso. —¿De qué estás hablando ahora, imbécil?

Probablemente lo quería decir de la forma más bonita posible, y afortunadamente los insultos se deslizaban en la cara de Naruto con más facilidad estos días. Además, no podía pasar la oportunidad de relamerse sobre algo que Sasuke no sabía, pese a la mirada de advertencia de Sakura. —¿Qué, no lo sabes? ¿No te contó que le gusta Kakashi-sensei? ¿De _esa_ forma?

La mirada incrédula de Sasuke se movió de Naruto a Sakura. —¿De qué está hablando?

Sakura no respondió, pero el duro codazo que le dio a Naruto dijo todo. Cuando el rubio se levantó de la arena y se unió de nuevo a ellos, él le dio a Sakura una mirada traviesa mientras se sacudía los granos de arena del cabello. —Sasuke no le dirá a nadie, Sakura-chan. Es bueno manteniendo secretos. —Él vio a Sasuke. —Está enamorada de Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke puso una jeta como si hubiera atrapado en el aire un olor asqueroso. —Ew.

—¿Por qué, 'ew'? —Sakura explotó, parándose por completo. —¡¿Por qué es tan 'ew'?!

Cruzándose de brazos, Sakura los pasó de largo, dejándolos atrás. —Saben, eso es típico de ustedes ¡Saben que no es así de viejo! Y por qué está mal que me guste cuando ustedes pudieron babear a gusto con la mujer que vimos en la película de la semana pasada. Debía tener cerca de treinta y cinco, ¡Pero no les dije que era asqueroso! ¡Típicos dobles estándares!

—No la encontré particularmente atractiva. —Sasuke apuntó.

—¡Sorprendente! —Naruto agregó apáticamente.

—Sí, bueno, Naruto seguro lo hizo. —Sakura gruñó. —Su mandíbula estaba virtualmente en el suelo cuando ella se sacó la blusa y no te veo quejándote por ello.

—¡Eso es diferente! —Naruto protestó. —No es como si fuera a estar con ella.

—Tampoco es como si fuera a estar con Kakashi-sensei, entonces ¿Por qué es un problema?

Completamente molesta con sus dos amigos y no entendiendo por completo por qué o siquiera queriendo entenderlo, ella avanzó lejos de ellos, zigzagueando entre grupos y parejas de otros viajeros para llegar a Tsunade. La mujer en cuestión estaba caminando entre varios guardias ANBU, severamente obstaculizada por sus ropas oficiales de Hokage y su rostro viéndose muy rosa.

—Tsunade, shishou. —Comenzó. —¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Suna?

—Oh, Sakura, ¿Eres uno de esos molestos niños que siempre preguntan 'ya vamos a llegar'? ¿Sabes cuántas personas me han preguntado eso desde que comenzamos? Pude haberlos pateado a todos.

Considerando lo fuertes que eran las patadas de Tsunade, Sakura cambió de táctica rápidamente. —¿Tal vez, deberíamos tomar un descanso?

—Me gusta la idea. —Tsunade dijo con un suspiro, deteniéndose. —Quince minutos de descanso. Y alguien tráigame al Capitán Tenzou. —Le dijo a uno de los ANBU. —Quiero una fuente helada justo aquí, ahora.

Pobre Yamato, Sakura pensó. Todo el mundo gustaba de explotar sus habilidades al punto del abuso. Y Sakura estaba a punto de escabullirse cuando Tsunade le tomó la muñeca. —Necesito que alguien reparta estas cartas de alistamiento a los genin. No pareces ocupada. —Y con eso sacó un fajo de rollos de sus ropas y lo depositó en las manos de Sakura antes de despedirla con un perezoso gesto.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior ansiosamente. Estaba acostumbrada a que Tsunade le tendiera todo tipo de trabajos cuando no tenía ganas de hacerlos ella misma, y normalmente Sakura era la única feliz de poder ayudar.

Sólo que, repartirles rollos a los genin significaba sin duda alguna acercarse a los estudiantes de Kakashi, y por asociación, al mismo Kakashi.

Había al menos quince rollos para quince estudiantes, y Sakura serpenteó a través de los grupos que estaban descansando para localizarlos a todos –lo que era generalmente sencillo ya que los genin tendían a ser las personas más pequeñas ahí.

Le tendió rollos a los tres estudiantes de Shikamaru (y observó a Shikamaru huir de ella de una forma que decía más o menos 'debo-proteger-mis-bolas'), dos más al equipo de Gai, y uno al estudiante de Kurenai. Divisó a Kakashi, predeciblemente demasiado ocupado leyendo su libro y debió haberla visto, e intentó controlar sus nervios mientras se aproximaba a él y los dos chicos sentados en la arena a sus pies.

—Cartas de alistamiento. —Dijo contenta a los niños, agachándose para darles un rollo a cada uno. —Asegúrense de leerlos con cuidado. Todo lo que necesitan saber de los exámenes está aquí.

Ella se enderezó para ver a Kakashi, esperando parcialmente que él al menos la notara ahí.

Pero no. Él había pasado la página en su libro y estaba leyendo como si ella fuera invisible y muda.

Probablemente no quería herirla, pero Sakura no pudo evitar el apretón doloroso en su pecho por aquel rechazo. Un bulto se acomodó veloz en su garganta y se dio la vuelta para alejarse con rapidez antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba luchando con las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Uno de los estudiantes de Kakashi lo dio a notar como usualmente los insensibles niños lo hacían, no alerta de que Sakura todavía podía escucharlo. —Kakashi-sensei, ¿Rompió con su novia?

Sakura no se quedó más tiempo para escuchar cualquier respuesta que él pudiera darle y corrió directamente al ANBU cuya máscara reconoció. —Ten, Sai. —Le dijo a él, confiándole los rollos restantes en sus manos. —Reparte esto. Son órdenes de Tsunade.

—Estás llorando. —Comentó, sonando sorprendido. —¿Te viste de nuevo en el espejo?

No era la cosa más inteligente que alguien le hubiera dicho, y Sai nunca había estado en buenos términos con ella para empezar. Entonces, sin importarle quien la viera y lo que pensaran de ella, jaló su máscara por el elástico y la soltó, dejando que lo golpeara en el rostro con un satisfactorio sonido. Ella le dejó ahí, retrocediendo en sorpresa y dolor y con un montón de rollos que intentó no dejar caer, y caminó de regreso a donde Sasuke y Naruto estaban, éste último sentado en la sombra que proyectaba la sombrilla de Sasuke. Ellos, como todos los demás que pasaba, le dirigieron miradas extrañas.

—¿Qué te molesta? —Sasuke preguntó con tacto.

—Nada. —Gruñó molesta, bien consciente de que su labio inferior estaba temblando y sus ojos estaban brillantes, se sentó dándoles la espalda para que no la vieran.

Cuán fácilmente ese hombre podía afectarla. Él literalmente no tenía que hacer nada para molestarla más allá de lo razonable. Ella lo miró amargamente por encima del hombro y se sorprendió por un momento al encontrarlo viéndole similarmente a ella. Él se giró en el momento en que ella le atrapó, pero al menos esto le hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Él no podía ignorarla con tanta facilidad como quisiera pensar.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de Suna, el mismo Kazekage les estaba esperando con sus hermanos y varios miembros de su propio cortejo. Y mientras la mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha presentaron sus respetos con humildad, incluyendo a Sakura, Naruto alegremente fue corriendo a verlo con su exuberante comportamiento habitual.

Afortunadamente, Gaara estaba ya acostumbrándose a su ruidosa actitud y la aceptó con una vaga sonrisa, la cual era el equivalente de un gran abrazo y algún golpe amigable en el hombro.

Fue Temari quien le mostró al grupo de Konoha el hotel en el que es estarían quedando, los habían acomodado en diferentes locaciones a cada uno de los grupos de las otras aldeas para evitar las trampas y el espionaje. Sakura no podía evitar querer estar ya de regreso en su amada y verde Konoha. Todo en Suna venía en millones de tonos de beige y amarillo, incluyendo las construcciones y la flora local. Todo parecía estar cubierto de arena y Sakura pensaba que el hotel se veía tan arenoso y decrepito por dentro como se veía por fuera.

Sin embargo, cuando entraron, Sakura estaba encantada de no ver ni un solo grano de arena (salvo por los que ellos llevaban consigo). Todo estaba forrado con una elegante alfombra y paredes de piedra caliza esculpida.

Tenía un mejor decorado del que Sakura recordaba haber tenido en Kiri el año pasado.

Pero como era usual, Sasuke encontró algo de qué quejarse. —Típico. Las aldeas siempre intentando echarte en cara su hospitalidad con el fin de hacerse menos. El siguiente año nos darán un hotel a cada uno. Esta es la razón por la que odio los exámenes fuera. Son pretenciosos.

Tal vez era otro aspecto de la rivalidad entre aldeas, pero Sakura encontró que esta era una más disfrutable. Mejor tener gente peleando para ver quien ofrecía mejores facilidades y con mejores decorados que tenerlos intentando cortarte la garganta mientras duermes.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke. Sólo tienes que fallar otra vez el examen antes de regresar a Konoha. —Naruto le informó. Sasuke le arrojó arena en respuesta.

Temari, cerca del escritorio de registro, llamó la atención de todos con un golpe autoritario de manos. Veinte años y ya era una arpía de guerra. Sakura miró a Shikamaru, finalmente entendiendo por qué probablemente estaba condenado a casarse con ella. Temari era _igual_ a su madre.

—Hemos dispuesto cincuenta habitaciones para ustedes. —Temari anunció. —Ustedes deberían organizar su acomodo. Mientras tanto, por favor, recuerden que no toleramos vandalismo, trampas, la provocación de incidentes o ruido excesivo después de las once de la noche. Los bares y restaurantes están en la calle de abajo, así que sólo caminen hacia la torre del este. Todos los visitantes extranjeros obtienen un 20% de descuento en alimentos y bebidas, pero les recuerdo que el toque de queda comienza a las doce.

Hubo un ligero murmullo de decepción viniendo de la mayoría de los adultos reunidos.

—Además. —Temari les dijo abruptamente. —El examen comienza mañana a las diez en punto y finalizan a las 6. Sus calificaciones estarán el día siguiente en sus manos.

El murmullo de decepción pronto fue reemplazado por resuellos de sorpresa y shock de los genin. —¡Pero pensé que esto llevaría semanas! —Un genin protestó. Por el sonido del grito era el estudiante de Kakashi. —¡Y el año pasado en Kiri tuvimos dos semanas para prepararnos!

—Los ninja que no pueden prepararse para un simple examen en un día no están listos para volverse chuunin. —Temari respondió con frialdad. —En una batalla real, serás afortunado si tienes tal tiempo de ventaja.

Eso enmudeció efectivamente a los quejosos.

—Ella tiene un punto. —Naruto suspiró en silencio. —Aunque parece algo cruel.

—Creo que sólo quieren deshacerse de nosotros lo más rápido posible. —Sasuke murmuró con pesimismo.

Sakura echó un vistazo en dirección de Kakashi para ver qué pensaba él sobre el tiempo dado, pero lo más que pudo ver de él fueron las puntas de su revuelto cabello blanco por encima de las cabezas de otros maestros. De cualquier forma, seguro estaba leyendo su libro, pensó con frustración.

Ella, Naruto y Sasuke decidieron que tendrían tres habitaciones juntas. Ella sabía perfectamente bien que Naruto probablemente terminaría compartiendo la de Sasuke la mayoría de su estadía, pero entre más habitaciones mejor (especialmente si involucraban servicio de cuarto y posiblemente un mini bar). Y naturalmente Naruto quería las habitaciones en el piso más alto. Inicialmente Sakura había estado en desacuerdo, porque teniendo un departamento en el tercer piso por ya tres años venía a su cabeza la idea de subir muchas escaleras. Pero cuando Naruto apuntó a los elevadores, ella aceptó gruñonamente.

Y entonces se preguntó si Kakashi también tendría una habitación en el piso más alto…

Era un estúpido y obsesivo pensamiento que inmediatamente sacó de su cabeza.

Entonces regresó a ella.

¿Estaría en el mismo piso? ¿Sería una buena cosa que se quedara en el mismo piso? ¿Y si su habitación estaba junto a la de ella? Probablemente no. La sensible y lógica parte de su cerebro le dijo que lo mejor era no verlo para nada; fuera de su vista y mente, y era todo. Pero su corazón se atrevía a diferir, porque su corazón nunca había sido sensible o lógico.

Internamente imaginó que compartían dos habitaciones con una puerta adjunta. Y podría caminar a través de ella y parpadear sorprendida y decir: —Oh, pensé que era mi baño. Lamento haberte molestado.

Y entonces, en una forma que sería perfectamente casual, carismática y no-como-Kakashi-sería él respondería: —¡Oh no! Nada sobre ti podría molestarme, Sakura ¡Ahora quítate la ropa y métete en mi cama!

Y en este punto la fantasía se volvería para mayores de dieciocho y Sakura tuvo que sacudirse para salir de su estúpida imaginación. Porque eso _nunca_ podría suceder. Cada vez que él le veía probablemente gesticularía en vergüenza y pensaría _'estudiante'._

Y probablemente eso nunca cambiaría.

Mientras subía el elevador con Naruto y Sasuke y una docena de otras personas porque el otro elevador estaba roto, suspiró miserablemente para sí misma. —¿No desearían tener un interruptor en el corazón para poder apagar sus sentimientos por otros cuando quisieran porque molestan mucho?

—Sí. —Sasuke dijo con demasiada empatía, mirando a Naruto que estaba picándose la nariz.

—Eso sería muy útil. —Alguien del fondo del elevador dijo.

—Alguien necesita inventar ese jutsu. —Dijo otro.

—Desearía tener uno para mi esposa… —Dijo un hombre.

—Sí, bien, desearía tener uno que te hiciera lavar los platos por una vez. —Dijo una mujer.

Sin estar consciente de que había iniciado un debate surreal y una fea pelea, Sakura esperó para que las puertas del elevador se abrieran para poder salir, todavía atrapada en su propio estupor. Naturalmente Sasuke y Naruto inmediatamente desaparecieron para explorar sus habitaciones, antes que Naruto se metiera en la habitación de Sakura para establecer que, sí, lucían exactamente igual. Cuando Sasuke eventualmente se unió a ellos, simplemente vagaron alrededor de la habitación de Sakura, sin decir nada.

—Bien… ¿Ahora qué? —Naruto preguntó, mirando afuera de la ventana.

—Probablemente debería entrenar. —Sasuke dijo.

—¡Para nada! —Naruto frunció el ceño. —Has estado entrenado sin parar por dos años ¡Necesitas _soltarte,_ hombre! ¡Relájate para mañana!

Sakura suspiró, echándose en su espalda sobre el colchón. —Quiere decir que deberías emborracharte. —Tradujo.

—Tú también, Sakura-chan. —Le dijo. —Has estado algo decaída últimamente. El alcohol arreglará eso.

—Noooo… —Ella gruñó, cubriéndose la cara. —Sólo quiero quedarme aquí y ordenar servicio a la habitación y dormirme temprano y olvidar a toda la gente horrible hasta que despierte bonita y fresca y lista para sanar a toda la gente que Sasuke asesine mañana.

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas. Y entonces se movieron como uno, tomando a Sakura de cada brazo y sacándola de la cama. —¡Oigan! —Chilló.

—Es por tu propio bien. —Dijeron a coro.

A menos que tuviera algo que ver con pelea, nada bueno venía de un plan de Naruto y Sasuke.

Ambos la sacaron del hotel y la llevaron directamente al pueblo para conseguir un panorama de él mientras quedaba luz del día. Eso incluía visitar un cactus que supuestamente sólo abría sus flores en la presencia de una mujer verdaderamente hermosa (Sakura se decepcionó un poco por su clara indiferencia a ella), una roca que tenía una forma graciosa y que se suponía estar erigida donde un antiguo héroe de Suna murió, y un patio lleno de estatuas hechas en honor a los anteriores Kazekage.

Estaban más o menos contentos de ver que la estatua de un hombre que presumiblemente era el padre de Gaara estaba muy vandalizada y tenía un cómico bigote hecho con un marcador indeleble.

—Nos ahorró el hacerlo nosotros, supongo. —Naruto murmuró.

Luego, ya que la temperatura estaba bajando y la luz disminuyendo, se metieron en el bar más horrible que encontraron. Naturalmente no vendían nada que no produjera algún tipo de pelo en el pecho espontáneamente, así que Sakura se limitó a beber agua. Y mientras se hacía más tarde, comenzó a desear que Naruto y Sasuke comenzaran a madurar, porque resultaba que ambos se ponían irritantemente bocones cuando estaban borrachos.

—¿Sabes cuál es el problema, Sakura-chan? —Naruto balbuceó luego de su quinto trago. —¿Tienes esas extrañas fantasías en tu cabeza, no es cierto? Ves cosas en algún tipo que crees incapturable y pretendes que son perfectos. Necesitas olvidarte de esos imbéciles y sólo buscar gente _normal._

—¿Qué quieres decir con _normal?_ —Preguntó cansada. No estaba feliz. La barra estaba pegajosa debajo de sus manos, el aire lleno de humo de cigarro, y la temperatura era todavía sofocante como para mezclarse con la dulce peste del alcohol haciéndola sentir nauseas. Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto estar en casa y en cama.

Aparte de esa ocasión en que estuvo en la cama de Matsura.

Sakura casi vomitaba por recordar aquel infierno.

—¡Normal! —Naruto declaró. —Ya sabes, como, alguien de tu edad con los mismos intereses, pasatiempos y esa mierda.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, en parte porque temía que de verdad vomitara si habría la boca.

—Enamorarte de tu maestro es _raro_ , ¿Sabes?

—Ino está enamorada de él. —Apuntó, masajeándose la frente.

—Ino no es su estudiante. —Sasuke le recordó, sus ojos cerrados. —E incluso así sigue siendo raro.

Hablando del diablo, Ino apareció por encima del hombro de Sakura. —¿Quién es raro? ¿Están hablando de nuevo de mí? De verdad, es suficiente. Están haciendo que mis orejas zumben.

Ino había llegado con Shikamaru y Temari, y por primera vez Sakura estaba contenta de que estuvieran ahí. Significaba que había algo nuevo para distraer a Naruto y Sasuke de reprenderla por su 'enamoramiento', si podría decirlo de alguna forma.

Sakura casi no participó en la conversación. Se sentó y tomó agua y escuchó a medias a Naruto contar una anécdota que tenía a todo mundo dando carcajadas, y estaba muy consciente de que simplemente no era divertido estar deprimido. No se había sentido así desde que Naruto y Sasuke habían dejado la aldea y se había encontrado a sí misma incapaz de disfrutar la compañía de sus otros amigos, porque las dos personas que más quería ver simplemente no estaban ahí. Miró el taburete vacío a la derecha de Sasuke y esperó a que Kakashi se sentara ahí. Sólo para poder verlo y escuchar su voz y sentir su presencia como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre ellos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Ino dijo, acariciando con la barbilla a Sakura. —Sé que eres aburrida, pero no así de aburrida. Ten algo de mi trago.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera detenerla, Ino empujó su copa a los labios de Sakura y le hizo casi ahogarse con un gran trago, el cristal chocando contra sus dientes. —¡Ino! —Ella chilló. —¿Cómo puedes beber eso? ¡Sabe a cloro!

—Un gusto adquirido, claramente. —Ino dijo, divertida. —Ahora, qué sucede, puedes decirme.

—No, no puedo. —Sakura murmuró resentida. —Sé cómo eres, te puedo decir ahora y para cuando me levante en la mañana, sólo la gente que viva debajo de las piedras no sabrá lo que te dije.

—Aw, Frentona, sabes que soy buena ¡Te lo prometo! —Ino sonrió y sostuvo la mano sobre la mesa, su pulgar sosteniendo su dedo meñique, Sakura se le quedó viendo. Era su clave de promesa, una que habían hecho cuando niñas, cuando todavía eran mejores amigas. Y hasta ese preciso día, Ino no había hecho ese signo, y Sakura se sintió feamente conmovida por verlo de nuevo.

—De acuerdo. —Sakura aceptó. —Pero sólo porque eres la única persona que sabría qué hacer.

Pese a su mirada de confusión, ella tomó el brazo de Ino y la jaló fuera de la barra hasta que estuvieron lejos de los otros. Ella no quería que nadie escuchara su conversación. Ino la recompensó con una leve curiosidad mientras Sakura tamborileaba sus dedos ansiosamente sobre la pegajosa barra.

—Ese enamoramiento que tienes por Kakashi-sensei, ya sabes. —Sakura empezó con tacto, pero fue interrumpida por Ino antes de que pudiera continuar.

—Oh, eso de nuevo. —Ino parecía enojada. —Esta es la segunda vez que lo mencionas. Mira, no voy a perseguirlo o algo, así que puedes tirar tu acto sobreprotector y componte.

Sakura la ignoró ya que Ino claramente no entendía. —Bueno, hipotéticamente hablando, ¿Cómo te sentirías si Kakashi-sensei estuviera interesado en ti?

La cara de Ino se transformó en una expresión de shock. —¿Eh? —Entonces parecía insegura. —¿Estás diciendo que Kakashi está interesado en mí? —Murmuró.

—No. —Sakura dijo rápidamente. —Ese no el caso. Sólo estoy diciendo que, ya que te gusta él, ¿Qué harías si tú le gustaras a él?

La confusión en la cara de Ino hizo arrugar su nariz por unos momentos. Entonces la pronta realización llegó y se recompuso. Ella miró a Sakura con mucha seriedad, y por primera vez no había un trazo de superioridad o burla en su tono. —Oh. —Dijo, evidentemente dándose cuenta de lo que decía. —¿Te gusta, no es cierto? Y qué… ¿Le gustas a _él_? —Entonces el ligeramente tono burlón y amigable regresó. —Dios, debe estar desesperado, ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

—Algunas cosas sucedieron entre nosotros. —Sakura dijo lentamente, y de alguna forma de malas mientras sentía la emoción alzarse dentro de ella en forma de otro bulto en su garganta. —Y él dijo que ' _no podía'._ Y ahora… ahora no- no sé qué hacer. Él no me habla, apenas me ve o nota que estoy ahí, y es tan confuso y no sé cómo hablarle y no sé _qué_ hacer. Por eso te estoy contando, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Ino puso una jeta. —¿Qué quiere decir con que 'no puede' exactamente?

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Él sólo dijo que _'no podía'._ Que ' _de verdad_ no podía'. —Ella suspiró. —Creo que quiere decir que no puede tener una relación conmigo.

—Entonces no está interesado. —Ino dijo abruptamente.

—Lo está.

—¿Oh sí? Pruébalo.

Sakura se mordió el labio. —Cuando él lo dijo, estaba encima de mí y tenía una… _ya sabes…_ ahí. —Sakura ocupó sus manos para decir la palabra que en verdad no quería decir.

Ino abrió la boca. —¡No es cierto! —Siseó. —¿En serio? ¿Cuán grande dirías que era?

—No-no creo que eso-

—En centímetros cúbicos.

—¡ _Ino_!

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Ino murmuró, luciendo decepcionada. —Entonces, a él claramente le gustas y te encuentra atractiva. Pero ¿Él no quiere estar contigo? Tal vez… ¿se siente restringido por sus respectivos rangos y posición? Quiero decir, él es tu maestro. La obvia respuesta es que no quiere corromper la relación que tienen ahora.

Esa _era_ la respuesta obvia. Sakura sólo necesitaba escucharla de alguien más. Ella suspiró y se talló la cara. —El problema es que, _no tenemos_ una relación ahora. Luego de lo que sucedió, todo se descompuso y no creo que podamos regresar a lo que éramos. —Dijo miserablemente. —Siento que he perdido a un amigo.

—En ese caso, estás en el limbo. No pueden regresar, así que la otra opción es que te quedes donde estás y seguir infeliz o moverte por una oportunidad. —Ino apuntó. —Supongo que podría ir mal, pero es mejor tomar el riesgo que dejar que las cosas sigan mal entre ustedes y que permanezcan incómodos por el resto de sus vidas.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. —No sé cómo hacer eso. Y eso _no_ es lo que Kakashi quiere.

Ino hizo una trompetilla. —Sakura, sólo porque él es más viejo que tú no quiere decir que sabe más. Los maestros no tienen la respuesta a todo. Y creo que te darás cuenta que un hombre de treinta puede estar tan confundido y perdido como una chica de diecisiete en cuanto se refiere a romance. Él es un _hombre_ por todos los santos. No puedes esperar _tanto_ de él. Toma ¡Bebe, bebe!

Sakura aceptó contenta la bebida de Ino y bajó la mitad del vaso sin darse cuenta de que seguía sabiendo como cloro.

—Pero sabes. —Ino le dijo reflexionando. —Probablemente estarás mejor si lo superas y encuentras a un tipo normal.

Otra vez la palabra _normal…_

—¡Suna es una fuente no explotada, Frentona! —Ino dijo alegremente. —¡Hay un montón de chicos guapos por este lugar con un sexy acento! Y no tendrás problema alguno en conseguir una cita porque para ellos tú eres una novedad exótica. A los chicos siempre le gustan las chicas extranjeras.

Sakura sintió. —Tienes razón.

—¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! —Ino parecía complacida. —Quiero decir, podríamos empezar ahora. Hay un chico verdaderamente bonito detrás de ti haciendo un hoyo en tu cabeza, así que-

—No, no sobre eso. —Sakura dijo, ondeando la mano. —Me refiero a que tienes razón sobre Kakashi. No podemos regresar así que tenemos que avanzar o al menos conseguir algún tipo de cierre. Ahora, si me perdonas, debo volver al hotel y dormir un rato. Tengo que levantarme muy temprano en la mañana y prepararme para _matar_ a toda la gente que Sasuke _sane._

Ino le dio una mirada de pena. —Sakura… creo que estás un poquito borracha.

—Entonces entre más pronto llegue, mejor. —Sakura le tendió a Ino su bebida y se levantó. Tenía la vaga sensación de tener la cabeza ligera, pero no era particularmente severa. Sólo se sentía ligeramente caliente y más feliz que antes y no tan briaga como Naruto y Sasuke comenzaban a verse. —Te veré mañana, Ino.

—Recuerda lo que dije. —Ino le advirtió.

Algo sobre… ¿Tipos siendo atraídos por chicas extranjeras? —Como sea. —Sakura le dio una palmada amigable en el hombro y caminó fuera del bar para ir al hotel.

Mientras caminaba iba pasando varios cafés y restaurantes alumbrados únicamente con la luz de las lámparas de la calle. Sakura se dio cuenta de cuán diferente era Suna de Konoha. Los uniformes eran diferentes para empezar, pero un montón de personas también estaban vestidos cálidamente como si no sintieran el calor desértico. Le dejaban en claro cuán diferentes eran ellos de ella, ya que la mayoría de las personas de otras aldeas estaban usando tan poca ropa como era posible. Probablemente esta era la razón por la que tantos hombres se dieron cuenta de que ella era de Konoha y se le acercaban.

—¿Quieres tomar una bebida con nosotros? —Algunos hombres le gritaron.

Sakura volteó y ondeó la mano con educación. —No, gracias. Voy a casa.

Podría ser también el hecho de que estaba usando una falda muy corta.

Todo el mundo en Suna parecía tener un bronceado también. Bueno, todo el mundo excepto el tipo de cabello pálido con el chaleco verde de por ahí. Sakura miró dos veces y se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo el chaleco de Konoha y la persona usándolo no era otro más que su Hatake Kakashi. Sakura se detuvo.

Él no la había visto. Estaba sentado en la barra de un café que era similar al Ichiraku con su espalda dando a la calle. Un bolígrafo bailaba en su mano, escribía algo, y un vaso alto y botella estaban junto a su mano. Él estaba completamente inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y el taburete a su izquierda estaba vacío.

Posiblemente era el efecto de las palabras de Ino o la bebida de Ino (o tal vez las dos) que le hicieron caminar hacia él. De pronto él no parecía tanto para encarar. El miedo a lo desconocido ya no estaba.

Cuando ella se deslizó en el taburete, el bolígrafo de Kakashi se detuvo contra su reporte. Claramente no necesitaba alzar la vista para reconocerla. Ya fuera por su esencia o por sus movimientos o algo más que le hacía reconocible. Sakura no sabía. Pero ella sintió un tirón de satisfacción por el nivel de tensión que de pronto él mostraba. Podía ver que quería que se fuera, pero incluso así eso era demasiado descarado para el Ninja que Copia. Caminar casualmente fuera de una habitación cuando ella entraba era algo, pero levantarse y pagar sin decir una palabra mientras ella se sentaba junto a él era algo completamente diferente. Especialmente cuando estaba en mitad de algo.

—Pudiste haber dicho que estabas guardándole el asiento a alguien más. —Le dijo. —Tal vez te hubiera creído. O ¿Tal vez recordaste que dejaste la plancha encendida en casa y debes correr a Konoha?

Él se enderezó en su asiento y le miró. —Buenas noches, Sakura. —Le dijo, con una sonrisa discreta en sus ojos. Pero era superficial y vacía; el tipo que le dabas al dentista.

Y lo que era peor, mientras dejaba de escribir movió la mano para cubrir su trabajo. Se acostumbraba cubrir los reportes de los ojos de otros cuando se estaba en público, pero no era algo que Sakura hiciera cuando estaba con amigos que confiaba. Aunque esto le hacía sentir despreciada y no querida, como si sólo le molestara. ¿Y todo eso por un simple movimiento de su mano?

¡Necesitaba más valor!

Sakura tomó la botella de Kakashi y dio un trago sin preguntar. Casi inmediatamente se arrepintió y tuvo que pelear con la urgencia de escupirle a todos los que estaban del otro lado de la barra. —¡Urgh- Eso es peor que la bebida de Ino! —Chilló, tosiendo y escupiendo.

—Shochu. —Kakashi dijo suavemente, tomando de vuelta la botella y sacándola de su alcance. —Se supone que no bebas directamente de la botella como hiciste. Hay que mezclarlo antes con agua. —Él parecía que iba a darle una palmada en la espalda, pero entonces pareció haberlo pensando mejor. Sakura no se perdió eso.

Una vez que pudo respirar de nuevo, se talló la boca y le miró por la esquina del ojo. —Kakashi-sensei, he estado pensando…

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella se quedó viendo su perfil enmascarado por un largo momento, filtrando el ruido de la conversación y música alrededor de ellos. Sólo él le importaba a ella. —¿Estás molesto conmigo? —Preguntó suavemente.

Ella esperaba que él sacudiera la cabeza y dijera 'no', fuera o no fuera verdad, pero en lugar de eso él simplemente inhaló profundo y le miró como si estuviera aburrido. —¿Por qué? ¿Estás enojada _conmigo?_

Sakura miró a la barra. —Un poco. Hay una cosa en mi pecho, y siempre que pienso en ti arde. Y a veces se siente bien y a veces sólo duele, siempre se siente más fuerte cuando estoy cerca de ti. Pero… no sé si es odio o algo más.

—Podría ser un quiste.

— _¡No es un quiste!_ —Ella dijo cortante. —Es amor, o algo estúpido como eso.

—Mm. —Kakashi suspiró para sí mismo. —Francamente estarías mejor si fuera un quiste.

Sakura golpeó con los dedos la barra y descansó la barbilla sobre su palma malhumorada. —Como sea, esa es mi forma de decirte que creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

—Sí. —Kakashi dijo cansadamente. —Lo sé.

Realmente esto no era la forma en que iba el romance en las novelas. Normalmente las confesiones de amor tomaban lugar en citas amorosas bajo la luz de la luna, o después de una situación de vida o muerte, y ocasionalmente luego de una ronda de sexo increíble. No pasaban así. Ella simplemente pudo haberle dicho que había olvidado traer su cepillo de dientes y su reacción pudo haber sido así de entusiasta.

Sintiéndose gruñona y deprimida, la mano de Sakura bailó hacia el vaso de Shochu y hielo de Kakashi. Él lo alejó de ella y jaló la máscara fuera de su barbilla para tomar un trago. —No es para ti. —Dijo, bajando el vaso fuera de su alcance. —Compra el tuyo.

—No puedo. No soy lo suficientemente vieja aquí.

Un intrigante gesto de pena se colocó en su cara por el comentario. Fue breve y sólo causó una ligera arruga debajo de sus ojos, pero ahí estuvo. No lo hubiera notado si su máscara hubiera estado arriba, y de pronto ésta era una de esas raras ocasiones en que ella podía leer sus pensamientos.

—¿Mi edad te pone incómodo? —Murmuró. Lo había sospechado en el fondo de su cabeza, simplemente había esperado estar equivocada. Él continuamente le decía cosas como 'demasiado joven como para entenderlo'.

Kakashi dio otro suspiro pesado y comenzó a enrollar su reporte. Él iba a irse otra vez. —No hablemos sobre esto, Sakura.

—No, _hagámoslo._ —Insistió. —¿Esa es la razón por la que tú no quieres estar conmigo, porque soy muy joven? ¿Porque soy tú est-?

—Detente. —Dijo cortante, girándose para encararla abruptamente. —Tú de verdad no quieres nada de mí, sólo olvídalo. No es debatible. Nada puede pasar y no te dejaré cometer ese error.

Él asumía un montón de cosas para alguien a quien le gustaba ver más allá de lo aparente. Ahí estaba, minimizando de nuevo sus sentimientos y tratándola como una niña que no sabía lo que quería. Bien, ella no estaba segura de querer una relación con Kakashi para ser honesta. Al menos no si ella iba a tener que enfrentarse ese tipo de comentarios todo el tiempo. Él no sabía _nada_ de la forma en que su corazón se movía, podía ser un error, pero era un error que ella iba a cometer si así lo quería.

Ella escudriñó las líneas de su mandíbula mientras él alzaba su bebida en un intento de finalizarla en unos cuantos tragos. Claramente estaba en una carrera para terminar eso por lo que había pagado antes de escaparse de esta conversación. Pero apurado o no, él era indudablemente guapo y sus interiores se convirtieron en gelatina por observarlo cerrar los ojos, inclinar su cabeza y beber de esa manera. Se sentía como una pervertida voyerista por estar viéndolo así.

No por primera vez, la urgencia de besarlo se alzó de nuevo. Normalmente esta necesidad era apagada por el sentido común y el miedo al rechazo. Sin embargo, en la presencia del alcohol, esos dos factores estaban extrañamente ausentes.

La palabra se salió de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerse. —Bésame.

Kakashi casi se ahogó. Se obligó a bajar su vaso casi vacío y llevar una servilleta a su nariz ya que la mayoría de su bebida se había salido por ahí. Eventualmente, él bajó la servilleta y con cuidado respiró. —No voy a besarte, Sakura. —Dijo cortante, pero parecía confundido.

—Bien… ya que _eres_ mi maestro y la gente siempre se refiere a mí como tu estudiante…—Comenzó a decir con lentitud. —Supongo que cruzarías algún tipo de línea si me besaras. —Pese a que ya lo había hecho.

Kakashi no dijo nada. La observó pasivamente mientras sus miradas se encontraban.

—Por favor, bésame. —Dijo, consciente de que estaba apenas alejada de dar un chillido por su aguda voz. —No le diré a nadie. No hay nadie que conozcamos y sólo te estoy pidiendo uno.

—Uno es demasiado. —Le dijo, mirando a su alrededor por si había alguna cara familiar.

Sakura le frunció el ceño. —Yo sé que también quieres besarme.

Otra vez no dijo nada. Ella tenía la sensación de que era porque no quería mentirle a ella, y aceptar que sí quería sólo debilitaría su posición. Podía verlo luchando para encontrar las palabras que quería.

—Sólo uno. —Dijo ella, un dedo arriba para enfatizar. —Sólo un beso, sensei.

Él miró lejos de ella.

Tardíamente ella se corrigió. —Kakashi.

Ella levantó una mano para ponerla encima de la de él, sólo para que él la quitara. Dolía, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que todas las personas por las que mostraba afecto le dañaran, así que intentó que no se viera en su cara. Incluso así, debió de haberse hecho evidente, porque hubo un jalón de arrepentimiento en el ceño de Kakashi y él levantó esa misma mano para llevar un mechón rosado detrás de su oreja. Él tomó su rostro; su larga mano podía acariciarle el cuello y sus dedos podían posarse en su nuca, y su pulgar podía acomodarse en su mandíbula. El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco y lo sintió acomodado en su garganta mientras veía la misma expresión familiar cubrir su rostro –la misma que había visto en el bosque luego de que intentara forzarla a comerse el hongo. La misma hambre distante estaba ahí, como si la única cosa que importara en el universo en ese preciso momento fuera Sakura.

Entonces con un ligero jalón acercó a Sakura y se inclinó a besarla… en la esquina de los labios.

Sakura estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar. No sabía qué hacer con este tipo de beso. Ella había esperado uno en los labios, con la misma pasión y sensualidad que él le había mostrado antes en la galería de Matsura. Pero no era un beso inofensivo en la mejilla tampoco. Era muy largo e íntimo como para ser platónico.

Era un beso que contenía una extraña mezcla de inocencia e intimidad, una que nunca había sentido antes. Instantáneamente Sakura se sintió culpable por haberlo pedido en primer lugar. Podía sentir la mano de Kakashi sacudirse y tanto oler como saborear el alcohol en su aliento. Kakashi estaba destrozado y ella no tenía derecho alguno de jugar con él para saciar su ingenua curiosidad.

Lentamente él retrocedió, moviendo la mano que había estado acariciándole la mejilla para tomar su vaso. Él se dio cuenta que sus nudillos estaban muy blancos mientras ella tocaba el lugar donde él le había besado, maravillada.

—Regresa a tu habitación. —Dijo con la voz áspera y baja, rota en un tipo de susurro. —Y cierra la puerta.

Ella iba a preguntar por qué, pero entonces rápidamente entendió y su interior se empapó en fría sorpresa. —Oh… —Suspiró, bajándose del taburete y poniéndose de pie. Ahora no sabía qué decir. 'Adiós' sonaba demasiado _vacío._ Así que susurró: —Gracias… y lo siento, no voy a molestarte de nuevo.

Se había alejado con calma, pero por dentro estaba flotando. No tenía recuerdo alguno de lo que había sucedido después, ni siquiera de cuando había llegado al frente de la puerta de su habitación; el viaje era un borrón. Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de ella y puso el seguro, entonces terminó sentándose en su cama.

Entonces se levantó y lo quitó.

* * *

Diez minutos después, luego de una ducha rápida se metió en su pijama; luego volvió a poner el seguro. La siguiente media hora la desperdició debajo de sus mantas, agonizando mientras pensaba si había tomado la decisión correcta. Pero antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión de nuevo, el calor de la cama y la intoxicación de alcohol le condujeron al sueño. Y directamente a una pesadilla.

No había tenido una por un rato, aunque tal vez ésta se debía a una combinación por la extraña cama y su mente revuelta por el alcohol, así que había terminado con recuerdos horribles dentro de su cabeza.

Matsura estaba ahí, enterrándola en la cama, su mera presencia era más grande que cualquier cosa que ella pudiera imaginarse y presionaba su ser con tanta fuerza que podía sentirse a sí misma ahogándose. Y no importaba cuánto llorara y rogara y gritara, no podía encontrar la fuerza como para luchar y quitárselo de encima. Él la violaba con sus manos, todo el tiempo murmurando un montón de porquerías y cosas dolorosas en su oreja mientras su lengua le acariciaba.

—Él no te quiere ahora que ya te tuve. Siempre serás mía. Siempre seré el primero en tu vida.

Kakashi estaba ahí, pero o no podía escuchar sus gritos o simplemente le estaba ignorando. Él estaba en un lugar distante, leyendo su libro, indiferente a su dolor y desgracia.

Ella se despertó llorando y con las mantas enredadas a su cuerpo, demasiado entregada al delirio y molesta como para que le importara que sólo había sido un sueño. Había parecido demasiado real, lo que era suficiente como para tenerla mordiendo su almohada y llorando con fuerza contra ella.

Cuando la agarradera de la puerta se movió de pronto, el corazón de Sakura dejó de latir y se quedó quieta. Estaba segura de que era Matsura. Había una sombra paseando por el hueco entre el suelo y la puerta, y ella la observó con cuidado hasta que la vio moverse.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

 _¡Kakashi!_

Sakura salió de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Batalló con el seguro por sus manos sacudiéndose antes de jalarla para abrirla, preparada a gritar a que volviera. Si había una persona que más necesitara en ese momento era a él.

Pero todo lo que vio fue a Naruto y Sasuke abrazados por los hombros, probablemente, porque era la única forma de mantenerse derechos. Se giraron hacia la puerta cuando se abrió y se disculparon profusamente con voces bien corridas.

—¡Lo siento, perdón! —Naruto susurró con la voz muy alta. —No recordábamos cuál era nuestra habitación. Estúpido toque de queda…

A Sakura no le importaba. Los dejó afuera y regresó a su habitación para cerrar la puerta y ponerle seguro de nuevo. Todavía estaba mal por su sueño mientras se acurrucaba en su cama por segunda ocasión. La última vez que había tenido una pesadilla tan severa, había tenido a Kakashi durmiendo junto a ella haciéndola sentir a salvo. Justo ahora no había nadie.

Pero sólo el recuerdo de su más reciente beso le hizo relajarse un poquito. Ella tocó la esquina de sus labios de nuevo y cerró los ojos, imaginando que el punto seguía húmedo con el sabor de los labios de Kakashi.

Fue eso y sólo eso lo que le permitió dormir un poco más durante la noche.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

 **Gracias por continuar aquí,** en serio ¡Respondo los mensajes en esta semana!

 **Beva:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes, el fic seguirá aquí para que lo leas cuando quieras/puedas. Sobre Kakashi no puedo responder qué lo detiene pero más adelante lo sabrán, ¡Sólo esperen!

 **Tifakxt:** Gracias -como siempre- por tu comentario; pues bueno, lo mismo de arriba. No puedo hablar. Pero es una razón poderosa, se los juro. Sólo hay que ser pacientes con Kakashi.

Estoy llorando. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que el próximo capítulo es de más de 10,000 palabras y me estoy quedando sin dedos *suspiro intenso* ¿Han pasado por una etapa en la que quieren hacer mucho y al final no hacen nada? Pues eso. Estoy empacando porque hay que hacer reparaciones en mi casa y no acabo con eso, y quiero dibujar y no he hecho nada, y quiero escribir y voy a la mitad. Y así, la historia sin fin.

Bueno... Que tengan una excelente semana; espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado. La verdad es que lo del beso seguro que despierta más preguntas, pero paciencia. Kakashi siente algo, pero sigue existiendo esa razón por la que no puede entregarse por completo. Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir.

¡Saludos!


	14. En el que Sakura tiene una cita

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Duty Before Honor_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

* * *

 **El deber antes que el honor**

 **Capítulo 14: En el que Sakura tiene una cita**

 _La hermosa chica sonríe cuando más lo necesito._

 _Sonríe contra mis pesados párpados de nuevo._

* * *

Había una vieja leyenda en Suna que Sakura había escuchado varias veces en su niñez. Era simplemente tan famosa que era difícil no escuchar al menos una versión del cuento, incluso si vivías en un país tan distante como Konoha. Y seguro, Konoha tenía su buena cantidad de leyendas y fábulas que recorrían el mundo, pero era el cuento de Suna sobre Toin y Mana el que había capturado el joven y romántico corazón de Sakura.

Era la historia de un joven llamado Toin quien era un simple ninja de la arena. Sucedía que él se convertiría en el primer Kazekage, lo que significaba que no era 'un simple ninja', pero para servir como héroe, se suponía que él era ordinario. Y un día mientras Toin estaba patrullando las dunas, se cruzó con una hermosa mujer que respondía al nombre de Mana.

Mana, resultó, era una diosa del desierto. Pero era una diosa en desgracia por encima de eso. —¿Has visto mi velo? —Le preguntó con aflicción a Toin. —He buscado por todos lados, ¡Pero no puedo encontrarlo! ¡Y si no lo encuentro no puedo regresar a mí reino!

Toin, siendo un jovenzuelo de gran corazón y muy susceptible a las caras bonitas, acordó ayudarla a buscar el velo. Buscaron varios días, y con cada noche que pasaba, Toin se sentía más y más enamorado de Mana.

El sexto día, Toin encontró el velo de Mana, pero estaba tan perturbado por la idea de ella yéndose que decidió esconderlo debajo de una duna de arena para que nunca lo encontrara.

Con el tiempo, Mana también se enamoró de Toin y decidió rendirse en su búsqueda por el velo y le dio su mano en matrimonio para terminar viviendo muchos años hermosos y felices. Sin embargo, un día mientras Toin estaba fuera por negocios, Mana fue a desierto y encontró algo que capturó su atención: un pedazo de tela que brillaba orgulloso entre la arena. Era su velo. En el momento en que lo tomó, supo lo que Toin había hecho.

Cuando Toin regresó, encontró a su esposa usando su velo celestial; su corazón se detuvo y cayó de rodillas, rogando por su perdón. Sin embargo, Mana no podía perdonar esa traición, aunque lo amaba lo suficiente como para compadecerse de él.

—Constrúyeme un reino. —Le dijo. —Quiero una tierra digna de una diosa y regresaré a ti.

Toin pasó el resto de sus días fundando Sunagakure. Se casó de nuevo para tener herederos, pero nunca amó a su nueva esposa como amó a Mana. Incluso comenzó a usar una máscara en honor a su primera mujer y su velo.

Pero aparentemente sus esfuerzos de construir un reino que le hiciera honor nunca dieron frutos, las expectativas de Mana nunca parecían cumplirse y él murió, todavía esperando su regreso; incluso si muchos ciudadanos de Suna consideraban que su tierra era _definitivamente_ digna de una diosa, en la opinión de ella, no lo era –y ellos consideraban que era demasiado quisquillosa.

Si la leyenda tenía alguna base real, Sakura no lo sabía. Tenía el presentimiento de que sólo era una exagerada historia que cubriera la razón por la que la esposa del Shodaime Kazekage le había dejado. Ciertamente era porque era una diosa, no porque él era malo en la cama o le insultó demasiadas veces su talento para cocinar o algo así…

Sakura no había pensado en esa historia en un largo rato. La única razón por la que la había recordado ahora era porque alguien había deslizado bajo su puerta un volante que decía _'¡Festival en Honor a Toin y Mana esta noche! ¡No se olvide de venir!'._

Pero esa mañana mientras se sentaba en la cama con el volante en mano y su cabello revuelto de un lado, miró por la ventana y entendió por qué Mana no había regresado aún. En la luz incorrecta, Suna, con todo su escarpado de agujas marrones y cúpulas, sólo aparentaba ser un castillo de arena demasiado ambicioso.

Pero todo se veía muy feo esa mañana, incluyendo a Sakura. Cuando consiguió salir de la cama para verse en el espejo y picarse la cara, ella se arrepintió. Las oscuras manchas bajo sus ojos y su piel pálida sólo mostraban una mala noche y una terrible pesadilla. Deseaba tener un velo como Mana o una máscara como Toin para esconder su cara de todos, porque la cara que mostraba –de verdad- era muy espantosa…

Sin embargo, tenía un trabajo que hacer ese día, así que no tenía más opción que sacar el contenido de su maleta y ponerse el uniforme médico. Era un día demasiado caluroso como para estar sufriendo con el traje blanco que parecía una camisa de fuerza, pero las reglas eran las reglas, y si Tsunade le decía que usara un gran cartel que dijera 'DOCTOR' entonces por dios que ella lo haría o terminaría sufriendo las consecuencias.

Cuando terminó de ponerse la cofia con la cruz roja, se volvió a tirar en la cama, demasiado cansada y sufriendo el malestar de depresión como para ir a despertar a Naruto y a Sasuke. Tomó el volante que recordaba el festival y lo puso contra sus labios mientras se debatía en ir o no. En ese momento no se sentía de humor como para ir a bailar o celebrar una vieja historia de amor, pero sin duda Naruto pensaría que estaba enferma de amor de nuevo y le sacaría para que si divirtiera un poco.

Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior cuando él había hecho exactamente eso, y cerró los ojos por el recuerdo del suave beso de Kakashi en la esquina de sus labios. Había sido tan tierno y tan gentil… tan robado. Incluso ahora el pensamiento le hacía sentir culpable. Se sentía incorrecto robar un beso de un hombre que claramente estaba luchando consigo mismo. Él la había deseado de nuevo. Ella había sentido su moderación y sospechaba, pero sus palabras lo habían confirmado.

 _Cierra tu puerta._

Lo había hecho. Y ahora se preguntaba si él había intentado abrirla. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la hubiera dejado sin seguro? ¿Hubiera despertado con él a un lado? ¿Estaría escuchando la vieja cantaleta de 'es un error' y 'no sucederá de nuevo'?

Tal vez había hecho lo correcto. Por mucho que deseara que Kakashi se presentara en la noche, probablemente su corazón no hubiera podido soportar el golpe que inevitablemente él le daría una vez que saciara cualquier lujuria que sintiera por ella.

Al cuarto para las nueve se levantó de nuevo y tomó sus cosas para caminar rumbo al hospital. Mientras pasaba la puerta de Naruto, se detuvo y la golpeó. —¿Naruto? ¿Sasuke? Es hora de levantarse. El examen de Sasuke es en una hora.

Hubo un escandaloso e infeliz gruñido del otro lado que no podía venir de otro más que Naruto. — _Maaarghhhh…—_ Algo así como, 'Por favor baja la voz y déjame solo, me duele la cabeza como el infierno y no tengo ganas de levantarme ahora mismo. Regresa después con aspirinas, gracias.'

—¡Es tu culpa! —Le recordó con hastío. —¿Los dos tienen resaca, cierto? _Típico._

Con una última advertencia siniestra diciéndoles que Sasuke sería genin _por otro año_ si no se levantaban, continuó su camino al elevador. Sin embargo, en el momento en que entró, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Primero, los focos fluorescentes sobre su cabeza habían poco favor a su pálida y enferma piel. Los espejos alineados en cada pared del elevador se lo informaban mucho.

Segundo, algún idiota había decidido picar cada botón de cada piso. —¡Maldición! —Gritó escandalosa cuando se dio cuenta y estaba a punto de salir y tomar las escaleras cuando las puertas se cerraron a dos centímetros de su nariz. El elevador comenzó con lentitud a descender.

Sakura bufó y se dio la vuelta para examinar su apariencia más de cerca en el espejo junto a ella. Se enderezó la cofia, alineando los pasadores para mantenerla en su lugar _sólo_ para que la cruz roja quedara al centro. Su cara todavía no era perfecta, pero no había punto de usar maquillaje. Sólo se arruinaría por el calor del desierto.

El elevador disminuyó su velocidad cuando alcanzó el cuarto piso y las puertas se abrieron con su suave ruido. Sakura alzó la mirada al mismo tiempo que Kakashi y por un momento ambos fueron conejos lampareados, aterrorizados e incapaces de moverse. Sólo se quedaron viendo el uno al otro a través de las puertas del elevador.

Sólo cuando la puerta comenzó a cerrarse de nuevo Kakashi pareció recordar qué estaba haciendo. Su mano se adelantó para evitar que los paneles se cerraran y Sakura se movió hacia un lado abruptamente para hacerle espacio, su cabeza humillada y sus mejillas ardiendo. Él se paró junto a ella, una mano en su bolsillo y la otra preparándose a tocar el botón a su destino. —Uh… —Se dio cuenta del mismo problema que Sakura.

—No fui yo. —Dijo con rapidez, en caso de que él se hiciera la idea equivocada.

—Mm-jum. —Parecía que había hablado demasiado tarde.

No dijeron nada mientras las puertas se cerraban de nuevo y el elevador continuó su lento descenso. Sakura se cruzó de brazos tensamente, mordiéndose el labio.

Aquí estaban. Dos adultos (o al menos un adulto y un hombre muy constipado emocionalmente), pretendiendo muy bien que no pasaba nada entre ellos –que no se habían dado un pequeño beso la noche anterior y que él no le había advertido que cerrara su puerta contra él. Y que no le había empujado al suelo en el Campo de Agua y no le había mostrado la prueba de su lujuria tan sólo unos días atrás. O que días antes de eso no le había desvestido debajo de un sauce, o chupado su pulgar, o no se hubieran besuqueado en una galería, o metido la mano entre sus piernas luego de disfrutar de un ligero bocadillo de viaje consistente en mochi.

¿Y qué tenía que decir luego de todo este tiempo?

—Me gusta tu… sombrero o lo que sea.

—Gracias. —Ella dijo, levantando una mano para ajustarlo con timidez y casi arruinando el cuidadoso arreglo que antes había hecho. —Um… todos los médicos ninja deben usarlo.

—Por supuesto.

 _Ahora pregúntame por el clima._ Lo provocó en silencio, sintiéndose un poquito molesta. ¿Por qué insistía él en vivir en este constante estado de negación? ¿Por qué tenía que meterse en _su_ elevador y dictar las reglas de compromiso, todo tiempo oliendo tan masculino y delicioso como para debilitar sus rodillas?

Estaba dolorosamente consciente de él en todo sentido, desde su tentador y limpio olor al suave movimiento de su respiración. Físicamente él la empequeñecía; podía ver en todos los espejos que incluso luego de todos esos años, seguía llegándole a la barbilla. Y si en ese preciso momento él decidiera usar su largo cuerpo para empujar el suyo considerablemente más pequeño contra una de las paredes del elevador y proceder a dársela… ella le dejaría, preparada a entregarse a su fuerza y confort en cualquier ocasión.

Pero eso si ella no saltaba sobre él antes.

En ese momento parecía debatible, porque mientras para el observador casual Kakashi probablemente _parecía_ calmado y tranquilo, Sakura notó que su indiferencia no era la usual. Su natural encorvamiento había sido reemplazado por una postura más rígida y tensa. Sus manos que siempre habían estado ocupadas con el Icha Icha o guardadas en sus bolsillos estaban libres. Casi podía sentir la tensión cubriéndolo en olas. Él estaba tan consciente de ella como ella de él, y lo que probablemente sólo habían sido unos segundos en la realidad en el elevador el tiempo parecía estirarse y hacer que la tensión se incrementara y se hiciera peor.

Sakura sabía que sólo tenía que alzar la mano para tocarlo y él probablemente la bajaría. Estaba tan cerca…

Antes de que pudiera entregarse a la tentación para ver qué sucedería cuándo Kakashi bajara su mano, el elevador se detuvo en la tercer planta. Las puertas se abrieron para revelar a dos jóvenes que claramente no eran madrugadores.

—Buenos días. —Ino croó, aunque claramente eran _malos días,_ y caminó hacia el elevador con un bostezo pobremente cubierto. Sakura suspiró internamente, sintiendo que Ino y Shikamaru habían caminado dentro del elevador, más que conscientes de la atmósfera entre Sakura y Kakashi y que habían roto la tensión como si caminaran a través de telarañas invisibles. Todavía estaba ahí, pero se sentía menos por la proximidad de otra gente.

Fue entonces que Sakura se dio cuenta que Ino estaba mirándola a ella y a Kakashi de manera sospechosa a través de los espejos. Evidentemente no había estado tan borracha anoche como para olvidar lo que Sakura le había dicho, y Sakura tardíamente notó que Ino podría sobreanalizar cualquier interacción que tuviera con Kakashi desde ese día en adelante.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Sakura era que Ino podía ver cualquier mínimo desarrollo en su no existente vida amorosa, porque entonces pondría esa mirada astuta y divertida. Pero durante todo el viaje en elevador, la expresión de Ino se mantuvo curiosa e incluso un poco cautelosa. Era casi como si no lo aprobara.

Tal vez estaba celosa.

O tal vez simplemente ella, como todos los demás, no pensaba que estudiantes y maestros podían desarrollar _ese_ tipo de sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Casi todos desarrollaron cierto sentimiento egoísta de alivio cuando el elevador finalmente llegó al primer piso. Sólo quería salirse y alejarse de todos. De Ino y su mirada de desapruebo, de Kakashi y su _comestibilidad_ y de Shikamaru con sus vistazos furtivos que preguntaban '¿Cuándo-va-a-castrarme?'. Sakura tal vez hubiera corrido directamente hacia el hospital de Suna para los exámenes si Temari no estuviera bloqueando la salida del elevador.

—Examinadores, tienen que ir a la academia. Los médicos a la enfermería, y los maestros y sus genin tienen que estar exactamente a las diez en punto en la academia. —Dijo, mirando a cada uno de ellos antes de fijar sus ojos en Ino, que no era ni maestra, estudiante, médico, examinador, ANBU o Hokage. —¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Apoyo moral. —Ino dijo firmemente.

 _Y por el servicio a cuarto gratis._ —Sakura agregó en silencio.

—La tercera fase de los exámenes comenzará alrededor de las tres en punto. Serán requeridos en el estadio a esa hora. —Temari continuó. —También el Festival de Toin y Mana es esta noche, ¿Van a ir?

—Creo. —Sakura dijo insegura.

—¿Por qué no? Ino se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ante la posibilidad de obtener más cosas gratis.

—Um… —Shikamaru se rascó de nuevo la nuca.

—Uh…—Kakashi se unió a él.

—Como quieran. —Temari se burló, dándole a los dos hombres una mirada divertida mientras se metía entre los dos y desaparecía dentro del elevador antes de que las puertas se cerraran de nuevo.

Ino jaló a Shikamaru, proclamando en voz alta algo sobre desayunar y dirigirle una última mirada de sospecha a Sakura y Kakashi antes de desaparecer. Sakura echó un vistazo a Kakashi y le dio un desinteresado encogimiento de hombros. —¿No sabrás de casualidad dónde está el hospital, o sí?

Su ojo se posó sobre ella brevemente mientras caminaba hacia la salida. —En el mismo distrito que la academia genin. —Le informó con casualidad. —Voy a encontrarme con mis estudiantes ahí, así que puedes venir.

—Ya veo. —Dijo, poniéndose a un lado de él. —¿Supongo que vas tarde a con ellos, no?

—Siempre es una posibilidad.

Él le condujo hacia la calle principal la cual, salvo por la copiosa cantidad de polvo y arena asentados alrededor de las esquinas de los edificios, estaba tan ocupada y diversa como la propia Konoha. Colorinas serpentinas y decoraciones colgaban de ventana a ventana mientras la gente comenzaba a instalar puestos donde hubiera espacio. Sakura ya podía oler algo delicioso y sabroso cocinándose en el aire.

Ella le dio un codazo a Kakashi. —¿Estás seguro de no querer venir al festival? —Preguntó. —Estoy segura de que será divertido.

—Hm. —Sonaba reluctante. —Probablemente estaré en el hospital echándole un ojo a mis estudiantes una vez que Sasuke los convierta en papilla.

—Oh, vamos. Puedo arreglar la papilla en diez minutos. —Dijo como si nada. —Esa no es excusa.

—Estoy seguro de que encontraré una mejor más tarde.

—¿Por qué no quieres venir? —Preguntó. —¡Será divertido!

Él suspiró. —Sakura, los festivales y las fiestas son para los jóvenes.

—Eso es ridículo. _Eres_ joven.

—Para los estándares ninja, prácticamente debería empezar el papeleo para mi retiro.

—Si tú eres un pensionado, entonces, ¿Qué demonios es Jiraiya-sama?

—Alguien que debería estar buscando su féretro.

—Ohh… no más descuentos en los Icha Icha para ti.

—Qué pena. Y no me gustan las multitudes.

—No te habían molestado antes.

—Y no me gustan los dulces.

—¡Pero tú _amas_ los dulces! —Protestó Sakura. Ella esperó a que pensara en otra razón por la que ir al festival sería una mala idea, pero cuando él permaneció obstinadamente silencioso, ella bufó enojada. —No quieres ir porque crees que _yo_ voy a ir. Ni siquiera quieres estar alrededor mío- ¡Apuesto a que enseñarme el camino al hospital está destrozándote!

—Por supuesto que está destrozándome. —Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo.

La boca de Sakura se abrió, incapaz de pensar en qué responder a ese comentario. Sentía que estaba montando una bicicleta que de pronto había cambiado a primera, los engranajes de su cerebro de pronto corrían inútilmente. —¡Kakashi! —Gruñó, apretando los puños. —¡Tal vez huelas bien pero a veces eres un completo idiota!

Ella se giró y se alejó de él. Inmediatamente vio una bata blanca adornada con el signo de médico y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, para nada preocupada de estar caminando hacia un extraño. —Disculpa. —Comenzó a decir con rapidez, haciendo que el médico ninja de Suna se quedara rígido. —¿Sabes dónde está el hospital?

—Yo… uh… —Parecía haber tomado al joven hombre por sorpresa y se le quedó viendo como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien con cabello rosa antes. —Yo-voy ahora mismo ahí.

—Oh, bien. Entonces puedo caminar contigo. —La forma en que ella lo dijo le hizo saber que no habría discusión alguna, que no se lo estaba pidiendo.

—Por… por supuesto. —Parecía ligeramente confundido mientras comenzaba a mostrarle el camino. —Uh- Soy Takuya, por cierto.

—Sakura. —Dijo ella, mirando por encima de su hombro para intentar ver la reacción de Kakashi ante su nuevo guía.

Sólo que él se había desvanecido.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿De dónde eres?

Era una pregunta tonta, considerando que sólo tenía que mirar al hitai-ate atado alrededor de su brazo para encontrar la respuesta. Pero claramente estaba haciendo el intento de tener una conversación educada, así que Sakura se obligó a responder. —Konoha. —Entonces para tomarle el pelo, agregó. —¿Tú?

—Oh, yo vivo aquí, soy un ninja médico de Suna. —Respondió con entusiasmo. —¿Supongo que estás aquí para los exámenes?

—No, estoy aquí para trabajar en mi bronceado. —Le dijo igualmente.

—Oh. Esa es una razón extraña.

Al chico claramente le faltaba el sentido del humor, Sakura se dio cuenta. O al menos le faltaba la habilidad de entender las bromas discretas y eso le recordaba mucho a Naruto. Era su propia culpa. Ella le había hablado a él como si fuera Kakashi, esperando que automáticamente atrapara la seca observación y respondiera algo así como 'Sí, cubriéndote en varias capas de uniforme, naturalmente que sí'. Excepto que él era más listo que ella, así que probablemente encontraría algo todavía más ingenioso.

Con un aguijonazo se dio cuenta de que extrañaba las conversaciones fluidas que tenía con Kakashi. Ahora cada vez que hablaban, sus palabras estaban aderezadas con incomodidad y eventualmente terminaban discutiendo.

Parecía que tenía que ser un poquito más obvia con este chico. —No, _estoy_ aquí por los exámenes. —Dijo con una ligera risa de vergüenza. —Soy la aprendiz de la Hokage.

—¿De verdad? —Takuya parecía sorprendido. —¿Eres Haruno Sakura?

—La misma. —Sakura estaba sorprendida por dos razones. La primera era que parecía que Takuya había escuchado de ella, y la segunda porque ella había dicho 'la misma''. Algo que nunca antes había dicho en su vida y que esperaba no volver a decir. Le hacía sonar como si fuera mucho más vieja, como de las películas en blanco y negro.

—¿Tú eras la que estaba con Chiyo-baa-sama cuando ella… no es cierto? —Takuya dijo con suavidad.

—Sí, ¿Conocías a Chiyo?

—La mayoría de la gente en el campo médico la conoce. —Takuya le sonrió. —Ella inventó la mitad de las técnicas que usamos hoy ¡Oh! —De pronto le tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia un puesto que olía delicioso. Sakura se sorprendió pero no se soltó de él, parecía grosero hacerlo ya que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para ser agradable y educado. No quería dejar la impresión incorrecta en él, así que le siguió. —Tienes que probar estos. —Dijo, soltándole para señalar los dulces y velas alineados en las repisas más altas. —Emi-san hace deliciosos postes- ¡Los mejores de Suna! Emi-san, esta es Sakura ¿Le puede dar uno? Ella es una invitada.

—Son para el festival, Takkun. —La mujer detrás del puesto le reprendió con suavidad, pero de cualquier forma sonrío. —Pero por supuesto. Tendrás uno de cada uno si prometes contarles a otros sobre mi puesto.

Sakura tomó un pequeño pastel que parecía ser de chocolate y crema y algo pegajoso y rosa. Cuando ella lo mordió, gimió. —Es tan rico… —Susurró. —Es… ¡Es felicidad comestible!

Ella le agradeció a Emi-san profundamente antes de que Takuya comenzara a apresurarla de nuevo. —¿Vas a venir al festival? —Preguntó mientras la conducía por un callejón largo y estrecho detrás de la terraza de varias casas.

—No lo sé. —Dijo con honestidad. No se había sentido con ganas cuando había despertado esa mañana, y su argumento con Kakashi tampoco le había puesto de humor. —Tal vez termine muy cansada… y no es como si tuviera alguien con quien ir.

—Oh, no es ese tipo de festival. —Le informó felizmente. —Está abierto a todos. Es para celebrar la historia del divino amor entre Toin y Mana, pero también celebra que Toin encontrara por segunda vez el amor en su nueva esposa. Vino aquí y sanó su corazón, sabes. Hay muchas versiones de la historia, verás, pero en el cuento original la segunda esposa de Toin es tan importante para él como lo fue Mana. La gente se olvida de ella porque no es interesante como la diosa, pero fue la madre de sus hijos y merece algún tipo de reconocimiento. Muchas personas vienen al festival para encontrar de nuevo amor pese a tener un corazón roto.

—No lo sabía. —Sakura dijo, pensando en sus palabras.

Takuya sonrió con suavidad. —Mucha gente dice que Mana sigue esperando para regresar y que un día cuando Suna cumpla sus expectativas, ella va a hacerlo. Se dice que ella es la única mujer con la belleza suficiente como para hacer que el viejo Cactus de los Amantes florezca. Imagino que se parece mucho a ti.

Sakura le miró bruscamente, preguntándose si había escuchado mal o si él se estaba burlando. Pero parecía que había hecho un halago genuino y por un momento se debatió en cómo debía responder. —Bien… creo que ese viejo cactus difirió ayer. — Se sintió incómoda, y no era el tipo de incomodidad que sentía cerca de Kakashi cuando estaba siendo frío. Era el tipo que sentía siempre que Lee mandaba un suspiro soñador en su dirección.

—No pienses en ese viejo cactus. Estoy muy seguro de que murió cincuenta años atrás. —Él le miró como si le fuera a contar un secreto y agregó en un susurro: —Dicen que Chiyo usó un jutsu muy feo en su juventud cuando el cactus no abrió en su presencia, para quitarle su poder. Al menos eso es lo que todo el mundo le dice a sus esposas y novias cuando van a visitarlo.

Sakura se río. —Esa planta podría ser responsable de un montón de rupturas, sabes.

—Lo sé. —Él volvió a tomar su mano. —Vamos, el hospital es por este lado.

Esta vez ella no sintió ganas de jalar la mano.

* * *

Cuando la tercera etapa de los exámenes terminó casi literalmente con la arena de batalla de Suna (Sasuke, principal responsable, ya que había pateado a su oponente fuera de la gran plataforma y hasta las gradas) todos parecían algo cansados y mugrosos. Los genin de Konoha y otras aldeas simplemente no estaban acostumbrados a pelear en el calor de Suna, y con frecuencia, Sakura estaba corriendo a las plataformas para revivir a los niños deshidratados.

Había sido emparejada con Takuya, pero con frecuencia cuando él llegaba a sus pacientes ella ya lo había sanado.

—Eres buena. —Le dijo, sonando ligeramente enervado luego de la quinta ocasión en que ella le había derrotado. —Tsunade-sama debió enseñarte bien.

Ella observó a Sasuke derrotar a su segundo oponente sin compasión alguna, el peleador era uno de los estudiantes de Kakashi y parecía haber sido una burla. En algún momento él incluso había puesto una mano sobre la cabeza del chico y la mantuvo a la altura de su brazo mientras el niño intentaba cortarlo con un kunai. Eventualmente Shikamaru terminó parando el duelo ya que claramente no iba a ningún lado y Sasuke simplemente no podía ser derrotado.

Lo que más le molestaba a ella era que los examinadores de Suna dejaban escalar las peleas al punto que casi llegaba a proporciones letales. Los perdedores estaban apenas vivos para cuando las peleas terminaban, y los ganadores usualmente no estaban en mejores condiciones. Incluso con los otros médicos de las otras aldeas ahí, ninguno de ellos tenía un momento de paz. Sakura estaba corriendo constantemente de aquí para allá, garabateando sellos en el dorso de su mano y concentrando su menguante chakra.

Para el final de los duelos, Sakura estaba físicamente y mentalmente exhausta. Y si quería sentirse _emocionalmente_ agotada, todo lo que tenía que hacer era echarle un vistazo a Kakashi y su corazón de pronto pesaría como mil toneladas. Mientras los conserjes entraban para limpiar la arena empapada en sangre y las multitudes comenzaban a disiparse, Sakura colapsó cerca de una pared con las piernas como gelatina. Alrededor de ella, los genin se quejaban y estaban preocupados o alegres sobre sus actuaciones, fanfarroneando con sus maestros mientras que otros estaban en las camillas pareciendo tristes y apagados.

Sakura estaba contenta de no tener que repetir el examen chuunin. Sólo ver el espectáculo completo de nuevo le había recordado lo _horrible_ que había sido…

Algo frío se presionó contra su mejilla y sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca.

—Parece que necesitas un trago. —Kakashi dijo simplemente, ofreciéndole la maravillosa botella fría de agua que él había ocupado para tocarle la mejilla.

Sakura suspiró con una mezcla de gratitud y fatiga. —Gracias. —Aceptó la botella con manos temblorosas y con ganas echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dar varios tragos hasta que tuvo que respirar. Kakashi le estaba viendo de manera extraña cuando ella bajó de nuevo la botella e inmediatamente se sintió consciente de cuan empapada con el sudor debía estar. Y un montón de agua se había deslizado de la botella por su garganta y hasta su escote. Kakashi probablemente pensaba que se veía como una vagabunda mugrienta y ligeramente loca. —¿Qué? —Ladró, escondiendo su inseguridad detrás de una máscara de hostilidad.

Kakashi sonrió y se río con suavidad. —Oh, nada. —Dijo, de la misma forma en que las personas bromeaban cuando no sentían ganas de explicar lo que pasaba.

Él se sentó contra la pared junto a ella, su propia botella en la mano y de la que tomaba a través de la máscara. Por un largo rato no dijeron nada, pero por una vez se sentía agradable.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy. —Le dijo luego de un rato.

—También tus estudiantes. —Murmuró. —Sabes… cuando no estaban peleando contra Sasuke.

—Sí, eso fue… —Kakashi estaba buscando la palabra correcta.

—¿Cruel? —Ella intentó. —¿Feo? ¿De mal gusto?

Kakashi hizo un ruido vago. —Iba a decir 'gracioso', pero ahora me siento mal.

—Eso es porque eres una mala persona. —Le dijo con seriedad, apretando los dientes alrededor del cuello de la botella mientras la chupaba pensativamente.

—Eso es muy cierto.

Él le miró y ella hizo lo mismo. Una mirada de sufrimiento cruzó su ojo visible cuando la botella se deslizó de sus labios con un húmedo chasquido. —¿Qué? —Ella preguntó de nuevo, preguntándose la razón por la que le seguía dando miradas tan extrañas como si le estuviera creciendo un bigote sin que estuviera consciente. Ella iba a regresar la botella a su boca, pero la mano de Kakashi le obligó a bajar la botella con lentitud.

—No hagas eso. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

—¿Qué no haga qué? —Genuinamente no tenía idea de lo que había hecho.

—No chupes la botella así.

Sakura le miró sorprendida. —¿Por qué no?

—Sólo no lo hagas.

—No puedes decirme qué hacer. —Dijo acalorada, zafando la botella de su agarre. Como resultado una cantidad considerable de agua le roció la nariz. —Ew… hiciste que me salpicara toda la cara. Espero que estés feliz.

Pero parecía ser lo opuesto. Kakashi se dobló con la cara entre sus manos, sacudiéndose ligeramente como si estuviera dando pequeños y silenciosos sollozos. Era un fenómeno tan raro que le tomó a Sakura varios minutos darse cuenta de que estaba riéndose.

De pronto él se enderezó, exhalando a profundidad. El humor seguía bailando en su solitario y oscuro ojo. Alzando la mano, él sacudió su cabello. —Eres tan bonita. —Se burló. —Y tan inocente.

Sakura frunció el sueño. —Oye… —Por mucho que amara cuando le tocaba –incluso si era para desacomodarle el cabello- tenía el presentimiento de que ser llamada 'inocente' era más un insulto que un cumplido.

Kakashi se puso en pie y se estiró un poco antes de agacharse para levantarle la barbilla y sonreírle a la confusa cara de Sakura. —Espero que nunca tengas que cambiar. —Le dijo con suavidad.

Un fuerte sonrojo se asentó en sus mejillas y no tenía nada que ver con el clima. Le observó caminar para irse, no del todo segura de qué quería decir con ese comentario. Sabía que no lo apreciaba del todo. Ser llamada 'inocente' estaba en las mismas líneas que ser llamada 'ingenua' o 'inmadura' o 'estúpida Frentona', todos ellas palabras que habían sido ocupadas para describir a Sakura muchas veces en el pasado.

Alguien había llegado junto a ella y Sakura se vio obligada a quitar sus ojos del lejano trasero de Kakashi para mirar hacia arriba y ver a Takuya. Él tenía un hilo de sangre corriendo por su mejilla que parecía no pertenecerle a él, pero al menos no parecía estar tan cansado como ella. —Hola, Sakura-chan. —Le saludó.

—Hola, Takkun. —Ella intentó encontrar de nuevo a Kakashi, pero ya estaba fuera de su vista.

—¿Con quién estabas hablando? —Takuya preguntó casualmente, tomando el asiento que Kakashi había dejado.

—¿Contigo? —Se burló.

—No, el hombre de hace un rato. Ese con el… —Su mano cubrió su ojo izquierdo, pero entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo políticamente incorrecto que era y señaló alrededor de su cabeza. —El tipo con el cabello blanco.

—Sólo un amigo. Mi viejo maestro, de hecho.

Takuya se quitó la bata y pasó el dorso de su mano a través de su húmeda ceja. Él era moreno, Sakura se dio cuenta tardíamente. —Aunque te diré algo. —Dijo. —Es la viva imagen del Colmillo Blanco.

—¿El blanco qué? —Repitió, sintiendo una extraña sensación de déjà vu. —¿Quién es ese?

—Un criminal de guerra de hace tiempo. Muy famoso por aquí.

—¡Oh! Bien-no. —Sakura sacudió la cabeza furiosamente. —Kakashi no es el Diente Negro o, como sea. Es demasiado perezoso como para ser un criminal de guerra; todo lo que hace es leer libros y usar su máscara.

—Qué aburrido. —Takuya dijo.

—Mm. —Sakura canturreó, imitando la respuesta que Kakashi hubiera dado.

—¡Entonces! —Takuya declaró radiante. —Ya que hemos terminado nuestros trabajos, supongo que este es el adiós. Probablemente no te veré luego de esto.

—Supongo… —Dijo con suavidad.

—A menos, —Agregó cuidadosamente. — ¿Que quieras venir conmigo al festival?

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida. —Ir al… ¡Oh! —Ella abrió la boca. —¿Quieres decir, como una cita?

Takuya se río con vergüenza. —Sí, supongo. Como una cita.

Todo el día Sakura había estado preparándose para encerrarse en su habitación del hotel para evitar que Naruto y Sasuke le arrastraran con ellos para pasar un buen rato. Quería sentir pena por ella misma. Kakashi era un idiota obstinado y ella simplemente no era lo suficientemente valiente como para lidiar con él sin el uso de alcohol. Era suficiente como para hacer que _cualquiera_ quisiera hacerse bolita en la cama y dormirse temprano, sólo para olvidar los horribles elementos de sus vidas.

Pero Naruto había dicho que tenía que encontrar a alguien 'normal'. Sasuke silenciosamente se había mostrado de acuerdo. Entonces Ino se había unido al consenso general que decía que Sakura necesitaba salir más y encontrarse a un tipo normal ¡Suficiente con los hombres emocionalmente distantes! Ella sospechaba que Kakashi incluso quería eso para ella, ya que había dejado más que claro que no quería una relación con ella.

Así que ella tomó un rápido trago de agua y tapó la botella para ponerla contra sus labios. —¿Te describirías como 'normal'? —Preguntó curiosa.

Takuya parecía confundido. —¿Cómo opuesto a…?

—Como opuesto a extraño, frío, misterioso, enigmático… uh… algo tocado, y un poquito excéntrico con increíblemente mala percepción de la profundidad el 90% del tiempo y con una afinidad a la pornografía pobremente escrita.

—Oh, sí. —Asintió con rapidez. —Muy normal en ese caso.

—¡Bien! —Declaró, poniéndose de pie para mirarle. —Buscaré un vestido bonito y puedes recogerme a cualquier hora. Sabes cuál es mi hotel. Mi habitación es la quince y está en el piso más alto, ¿Está bien?

—¡De acuerdo! —Takuya saludó.

Ella se sentía empoderada –como Tsunade debía sentirse luego de repartir órdenes que serían cumplidas sin pregunta alguna. Sakura encontró que le gustaba. Dándose la vuelta, ella ondeó la mano mientras se iba. —Te veré en la noche, entonces, Takkun.

* * *

—¡Qué-NO! ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¡No vas a salir con ese tipo!

Sakura ignoró a Naruto, lo que era una tarea muy difícil cuando él insistía en seguirle dentro del cuarto, su cabeza encima de su hombro todo el tiempo. Podía verle mascullando y entrando en pánico detrás de ella mientras se examinaba en el espejo, sosteniendo un vestido frente a ella y luego otro. —Pensé que habías dicho que me buscara un tipo normal. —Apuntó, cerrando un ojo para ver si su juicio mejoraba así.

—¡Sí, pero no todavía! —Chilló. —¡Espera algunos años al menos!

Sakura quería especificaciones. —¿Cuántos años?

—Bueno…—Él se talló el cuello. —Al menos cinco años. Y entonces al final de esos cinco años hablaremos de ello, y tal vez esperemos un poco más.

—¡Por el amor de-! —Sakura se giró y lo empujó con tanta fuerza que terminó cayendo en la cama tres metros lejos. —¿Por qué tú puedes enamorarte y divertirte, pero cada vez que yo lo intento y quiero ser un poquito feliz intentas detenerme?

Sasuke, sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana con su espada sobre su regazo se mostró de acuerdo. —Ella tiene razón.

Naruto balbuceó, consciente de que le faltaba apoyo. —¿Por qué no puede volver a gustarte Kakashi? Incluso él es mejor que cualquier perdedor de Suna.

Sakura no respondió. No estaba ni siquiera segura de que Takuya le gustara tanto como para salir, pero al menos debía _intentarlo_ y sacarse a Kakashi de la cabeza. Si le decía a Naruto esto, sólo se pondría más neurótico. Una cosa era enamorarse de un viejo, pero ¿Sentir algo más fuerte por él…?

En lugar de ello, evadió la pregunta con otra pregunta: —¿Qué vestido les gusta? —Ella alzó cada uno. —¿El negro corto o el blanco con flores rojas?

—El negro. —Los dos chicos respondieron desolados.

Entonces decidido. Sakura se metió en el blanco con flores rojas.

—Takkun es un buen tipo. —Les dijo mientras se vestía. —Es agradable, amable, educado. Conoce a una señora que hace pasteles. La gente mala no se lleva bien con la gente vieja, así que no sé cuál es tu problema, Naruto- y deja de ver mi brassier. Es médico como yo, así que probablemente tenemos los mismos intereses.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —Sasuke preguntó.

—No lo sé. —Se detuvo a mirar el techo pensativamente. —¿Veinte? ¿Veintiuno?

Naruto resolló. —¡Es demasiado viejo!

— _¡Cállate!_ —Sakura le arrojó la percha en su berrinche. —¡Dios! ¡Estoy comenzando a pensar que un minuto más y cualquiera sería 'demasiado viejo' para ti!

—¡Sakura! —Naruto rogó. —Tipos de esa edad… bueno, esperan ciertas cosas en una cita.

Las manos de Sakura detuvieron el ritmo con el que estaban anudando el moño a su espalda. —¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó, confundida.

—Quiero decir, me refiero a que, no van a querer sólo abrazos y besos. Takkun-bastardo probablemente va a querer tocarte y meter la mano en tus pantaletas.

Esta vez no había nada qué arrojarle nada. Simplemente no entendía. Sakura intentó permanecer en calma y le dio la espalda. —Puedo manejarlo. —Dijo.

—¿Estás segura? —Naruto preguntó con ansiedad. —Quiero decir _eres_ V-I-R- _J_ -E-N.

La palma de Sakura golpeó su cara. Un silencio pesado corrió en la habitación hasta que ella escuchó a Sasuke decir: —Eres un idiota.

—Serás un idiota _muerto,_ —Sakura agregó. —Si vuelves a mencionar ese hecho en voz alta de nuevo, ¿Entiendes?

Entonces hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Sakura instantáneamente se giró a los chicos y ondeó un dedo con severidad a ellos. — _¡Compórtense!_ —Siseó vehementemente.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, no era Takuya quien estaba de pie ahí. Era Kakashi. —Yo. —Dijo, levantando una mano.

—Hola. —Dijo con frialdad. Detrás de ella, Naruto se enderezó en la cama. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Busco a Sasuke. —Respondió. —Necesito decirle cuándo estarán listos los resultados del examen. —Sakura no sabía si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada –no, ella estaba decepcionada. _Definitivamente_ decepcionada.

—Sasuke está aquí. —Dijo apática, retrocediendo para dejarle pasar.

Kakashi entró, asaltándola una vez más con su aroma masculino. —¿Van a ir todos al festival? —Preguntó a su antiguo equipo. —Bueno, al menos uno de ustedes está haciendo un esfuerzo. —Él dirigió un vistazo a Sakura, era su manera de decir que se veía bien. Nunca sería tan directo.

—Eso es porque _tiene_ una cita. —Naruto dijo, de la misma forma en que uno diría 'Tiene hongos en los pies'.

Sakura observó la reacción de Kakashi con cuidado. Su mirada volvió a ella –un poco más rápido como para ser interés casual, pero no tan rápido como para que los chicos lo notaran. —¿Una cita, huh? —Murmuró. Su tono era suave y casual, sin embargo, había cierta intensidad en la forma en que la veía y que la mantuvo quieta. —Es bueno que te compadezcas de los ciegos.

Incluso si era una broma entre amigos, le molestó más de lo que debió haberlo hecho. —No está ciego. —Gruñó, preguntándose si estaba más irritada por lo fácil que aceptaba esto que por otra cosa. Tal vez sólo estaría satisfecha si él se tiraba de rodillas y sollozaba contra su vientre mientras le decía que él era el único para ella? —Es moreno. —Agregó sin venir a cuento.

—¡Oh, wow! —Kakashi dijo con falso entusiasmo. —¡Un moreno! Entonces, ¿Cómo se llama para que podamos encontrarlo y cómo lo asesinamos?

—Su nombre es Takkun, es médico, es absolutamente guapo y no pueden matarlo porque _voy a salir_ con él, ¿Está bien? —Se dio la vuelta para acomodarse el cabello mojado. —De verdad es muy agradable.

—Suena horrible. —Naruto dijo, poniendo caras.

—Terrible. —Kakashi se mostró de acuerdo.

—Suena… débil. —Sasuke murmuró pensativo.

—Bueno, los tres están completamente podridos por dentro, naturalmente no podrían reconocer un alma buena incluso si sentaran en una. —Estaba a punto de rebatir sus puntos cuando otro golpe fue dado contra la puerta.

—La habitación se está poniendo apretada. —Kakashi dijo secamente mientras ella se movía para responder.

Takkun le saludó con una sonrisa del otro lado. —Hola, Sakura-chan-oh-no me di cuenta de que tenías compañía. —Él ondeó la mano a los otros hombres en su habitación, estaba ligeramente confuso y curioso.

—No hay nadie. —Dijo como si nada, ignorando el ceño fruncido de disgusto que Naruto tenía. —¿Estás listo?

—Uh-sí. —Takuya dijo, confundido.

—D'acuerdo, ¡Vámonos!

Se puso las botas y jaló su brazo mientras salía de la habitación. Antes de que cerrara la puerta detrás de ella, miró con ira a los tres hombres.

Entonces se fue.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi se quedaron viendo la puerta cerrada en mudo disgusto, indiferencia y sorpresa respectivamente.

—Horrible. —Naruto dijo eventualmente, dándose una vuelta para terminar recostado sobre su espalda. —Dios ¿Cómo puede atreverse a tocarlo?

—Te estás poniendo posesivo. —Sasuke le dijo con hastío.

—Sí- bueno, ¡Ella es nuestra! —Naruto ladró. —¿No quieres que ese perdedor de Suna nos la arrebate o sí? ¿Qué tal si de verdad le gusta él? ¿Qué tal si ella se viene a vivir con él?

El silencio de Sasuke confirmaba que no le gusta por entero la idea, pero admitir que Naruto tenía razón era que no iba a admitir en alto. Los dos chicos alzaron los ojos para ver a Kakashi, esperando que dejara de ver la puerta.

—¿Qué piensas tú, Kakashi-sensei? —Naruto se aventuró.

Kakashi pareció salir de su estupor con una suave inhalación mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo. —Parece agradable.

Sasuke bufó. —¿Lo odias, no?

—'Odiar' es una palabra muy fuerte. —Kakashi murmuró, más para sí que para los chicos. —Pero tal vez no tan fuerte en este caso. —Él miró a Naruto y a Sasuke con desinterés disimulado. —¿No van a ir al festival?

—Estoy cansado. —Sasuke dijo, girándose.

Naruto le hizo un puchero. —No me importaría ir. —Se quejó.

Un vago suspiro escapó de Kakashi mientras se giraba hacia Naruto y sacaba la mano que había estado en su bolsillo. Entre sus dedos había dos monedas. —Veinte ryo. —Dijo, sosteniendo ambas monedas frente a Naruto. —Para que los gasten en lo que quieran.

La cabeza de Sasuke se giró de nuevo para ver indignado a Naruto que avanzó con felicidad gritando '¡Sí!' —La mano de Kakashi se levantó y arrebató las monedas del alcance de Naruto. — _Sí_ —Comenzó con lentitud, haciendo bailar provocativamente una moneda sobre sus nudillos. —me hacen un favor.

* * *

Sakura nunca había estado en una cita propiamente dicha. No contaba las que supuestamente tenía con Naruto, porque… bueno… era _Naruto._ Probablemente era algo triste que a sus diecisiete, la mayoría de sus amigos y conocidos estuvieran formando relaciones serias y disfrutando de las maravillas del sexo y que ella todavía no hubiera experimentado una primera cita. Aunque no estaba exactamente segura de qué pasaba en las citas (y nunca entendía las reglas de conducta para la primera, la segunda y la tercera) podía suponer algunas cosas. Tal vez sólo debía dejarse llevar.

El festival estaba totalmente vivo. La música muy fuerte, las calles llenas de gente y la mitad del tiempo Sakura no pudo estar segura si las cosas contra las que chocaba y disculpaba eran marionetas o gente. Divisó a Ino forzando a Shikamaru a divertirse mientras Chouji se acomodaba en el puesto de comida más cercano y 'probaba' cada cosa en el menú, y en el medio de la amplia calle estaba un grupo de actores y sus marionetas representando un tipo de obra. Sakura supuso que estaban contando la historia de amor de Toin y Mana. Los niños tal vez los disfrutaran y estuvieran gritando con felicidad, pero luego de su batalla con Sasori, Sakura no podía mirar a ningún tipo de marioneta sin temblar.

—¿Tienes frío? —Takuya preguntó con preocupación. Antes de que Sakura pudiera abrir la boca y negarlo, él se había abierto la chaqueta y puesto alrededor de sus hombros.

—Oh- no tenías que hacerlo. —Dijo con rapidez. —No tengo-

—Se pone frío en el desierto cuando el sol se pone. —Le dijo como si nada. —La querrás después.

—Oh, bien. —Ella discretamente olfateó el cuello. No era desagradable, pero no era parecido al olor de Kakashi. Si esta fuera la chaqueta de Kakashi ella estaría parada ahí con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y tallándose contra la tela; se hubiera olvidado del mundo alrededor de ella. Si Kakashi tuviera un armario, probablemente sería uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo y se sentaría ahí sólo para respirar.

Pero Takuya estaba siendo amable, así que Sakura hizo la única cosa educada que quedaba y la aceptó con una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó.

—Supongo.

—¡Conozco un _grandioso_ lugar para comer ramen!

En este punto Sakura comenzó a pensar que tal vez había cometido un gran error. Sin embargo, igual le dejó que la condujera a un lugar que era bastante parecido a Ichiraku, con dos barras que daban a la calle y una carpa que cubría la cocina de la que salía el inconfundible olor a ramen. Sakura ordenó lo que sospechaba era el plato menos picante en el menú, pero no estaba segura con todos esos nombres extranjeros.

Mientras comían, Takuya habló. De hecho, Takuya habló tanto que eventualmente Sakura perdió el hilo de lo que estaban diciendo y se limitó a ver su boca moverse, ocasionalmente mostrándose de acuerdo y asintiendo cuando creía que era apropiado. La verdad es que sus pensamientos estaban a miles de kilómetros lejos. Cuando Takuya mencionó su último ascenso, se encontró a sí misma recordando el día en que se convirtió en jounin. Recordaba la fiesta… cuando Naruto se había desmayado debajo de su cama e Ino intentaba convencer a un muy borracho y malhumorado Sasuke de besarse, claramente bajo la mala impresión de que él seguía interesado en conseguir un heredero. Recordó a Kakashi, con su salchicha en un palito y con una tonta sonrisa en su ojo mientras le decía que dejara de llamarle 'sensei' y comenzara a referirse a él como Kakashi- _sama._ Su charla había sido mucho más fácil en ese entonces. Quién hubiera pensado que un año después sin virtualmente ningún contacto los traería a esto…

—¿Sakura-chan?

Ella parpadeó. —¿Perdón?

—Dije, ¿Has pensado en entrar a ANBU? —Takuya le preguntó.

—¡Oh-no! —Sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza y con una risa de vergüenza que hizo que su cabello parara a su rostro. —No soy tan discreta como para estar en ANBU.

Estaba a punto de colocar esos mechones errantes de vuelta a su lugar, pero la mano de Takuya se adelantó. —De verdad tienes un bonito cabello. —Le halagó, acomodándole el cabello tras la oreja. —Es tan brillante y… atrapante.

Sakura se preguntó si sólo estaba siendo educado. Tenía un montón de orzuela, y estaba horriblemente seco y algunos días se quebraba. 'Atrapante' era una forma bonita de decir que llamaba mucho la atención. Además, ella no estaba segura de sí se sentía cómoda con toda la familiaridad que él estaba tomando. Ella consiguió alejarse de su mano y buscó una forma de distraerlo.

Takuya llevó su mano a la nariz y olió sus dedos. —¡También huele bien! ¿Qué shampoo usas?

—Esencia de flor silvestre. —Dijo en silencio, su mirada en él. —Solía usar Flores Verdes, pero luego descubrí que el perro de mi sensei usaba el mismo…

—Qué feo.

—No tienes idea. Encontrar que hueles igual que… —Ella se detuvo cuando notó que la mano de él estaba de vuelta en su cabello. Sakura no sabía cómo responder. No estaba segura de sí le gustaba, pero esta _era_ una cita.

—Entonces, ¿Tienes algún novio esperándote en casa del que debo saber? —Takuya preguntó contento, finalmente su mano alejándose.

—N-no. —Comenzó a decir insegura. —Bueno, no, no realmente. Nunca he tenido un novio.

—¿De verdad? —Él parecía sorprendido. —No puedo creer que tengas muchos problemas para encontrar a alguien ¡Eres tan hermosa!

—Yo-yo-yo- —Sakura no pudo evitar el tartamudear, sonrojándose. —Estaba ocupada. —Dijo un poco a la defensiva, dándose cuenta que estaba comenzando a sonar como su madre cuando le preguntaba _'Por qué no has encontrado un hombre todavía y estás segura de que no eres lesbiana, tienes un montón de amigos hombres'._

—Esa no es excusa. —Se burló.

—Bueno, yo… —¿Por qué su mano estaba ahora en su rodilla?

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte en Suna? —Presionó.

—No-no lo sé. —Dijo distraída, mirando a su alrededor. —Creo que depende de la Hokage y qué-

—¿Estás bien? —Su mano ahora estaba en su mejilla, ella volvió a verlo. —Pareces ansiosa.

—¡Estoy bien! —Ella estaba _acorralada._ Sus caras estaban muy cerca, y la mano de Sakura fue bailando en la mesa buscando cualquier cosa que usar como arma. Se posó en una servilleta. —Oh- ¡Tienes salsa por toda la barbilla! Déjame quitártela. —Ella paseó la servilleta en toda su cara, esforzándose en hacerlo con fuerza para que retrocediera.

—Eres tan considerada, Sakura-chan. —Dijo, aunque parecía que estaba preguntándose si le había partido el labio o no.

—Lo sé. —Dijo abruptamente. Hizo pelota la servilleta y la tiró por encima de su hombro antes de que se diera cuenta de que no había salsa alguna. —Considerada, considerada, así soy. Y- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él tenía una mano a cada lado de su cabeza. —Sólo quiero intentar algo.

—Yo- um- qué estás- —Sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando sus labios se encontraron. Sakura retrocedió un poco por la sorpresa, pero él sólo retrocedió con ella y terminó reclinada con incomodidad con el tipo casi encima, todavía besándola.

Cada vez que recibía un beso, ella entendía un poquito más sobre cuán único y diferente cada beso era. Su primer beso con Kakashi había sido demencial; lleno de pasión, un beso que había hecho que sus dedos se doblaran, pero que sólo había sido dado por pura desesperación y miedo sin algún tipo de preámbulo. Su segundo beso había sido suave y dulce, tímido y casi restringido, pero bajo eso había un poder que ella no entendía por completo. Su tercer beso – _este_ beso- bueno, bien, era algo completamente distinto.

Si pudiera visualizar las diferencias de cada uno de los besos, entonces su primer beso le recordaba la obra de marionetas que estaba desarrollándose detrás de ella. El segundo era como enfrentar a un tigre enmarañado cuyas garras estaban estiradas hacia ella y lejos por apenas unos centímetros de su nariz, sólo detenido por una cuerda deshilachada. Y el tercero…

El tercero era como ser besado por un mono que quería el maní que ella apenas había comido.

Los dientes de Sakura se apretaron, determinados a no dejar que la lengua de Takuya llegara más lejos. Sus labios le rogaron, pero Sakura no sentía ninguna mariposa. No existía la urgencia de hundirse en él como cuando besaba a Kakashi. No había rastro de timidez o deseo. La única razón por la que su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta fuerza era porque estaba enojándose, y una vez más su mano comenzó a andar por la barra, buscando un arma –buscando algo que fuera más grande, más pesado y ligeramente más afilado- para enterrar en el cráneo de Takuya.

Su mano paró en un más que afilado palillo cuando se encontró recostada y mirando una pared naranja.

—¡Ramen, por favor! —Naruto gritó.

—Sopa miso. —Sasuke pidió del otro lado de Naruto.

Los dos aparecieron de la nada y literalmente se codearon con ella y Takkun para apoyarse en el mostrador. No había mucho espacio y casi se encontró cayendo de espaldas y fuera de su asiento. Entonces cometió el error de moverse, lo que invitó a Naruto a sentarse en su lugar y ella terminó en el siguiente taburete. —¿Bonito festival, huh? —Dijo en voz alta. Al otro lado de él, Sasuke había acribillado con la mirada a Takuya y éste había retrocedido, tomando su asiento del mismo modo en que Naruto había tomado el de Sakura.

Incluso si estaba contenta por su intervención, Sakura no podía creer en sus agallas. —¿Qué están haciendo? —Siseó a Naruto.

Él le miró con frialdad y levantó la mano, mostrándole las dos monedas metidas entre sus dedos. —Kakashi-sensei dijo que nos pagaría veinte ryo si nos sentábamos aquí ¿Me puedo comer tu ramen?

La boca de Sakura se abrió de sorpresa. —¿Qué… tú… _por qué?_

Naruto parecía ofendido. —Me gusta el ramen. —Dijo.

—No- ¿Por qué Kakashi les pagaría por…? —Ella se interrumpió con un gruñido de frustración y se jaló el cabello. —Me tengo que ir.

Cuando se levantó, Takuya le miró confundido. —¿Sakura-chan, qué está sucediendo?

—Lo siento, Takkun. —Dijo, retrocediendo mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la arrojaba hacia él. —Tengo que irme. Necesito hablar con alguien.

Ella corrió entre la multitud, evadiendo bailarines y marionetas y serpentinas. La música estaba muy fuerte, sacudiendo sus pensamientos y confundiendo su sentido de dirección. Vio el hotel alzarse por encima de los techos más allá en la calle y sólo tenía que cruzar a la gente para llegar a él. Cuando la multitud comenzó a dispersarse como para ver la brillante entrada, fue abordada.

Por Kakashi nada menos.

Como Naruto y Sasuke, él también había aparecido de la nada. Él le tomó el brazo, haciéndola saltar, girando para encararlo. —Pareces estar apurada. —Comentó.

—¡Tú! —Gruñó, picándole el esternón con un dedo. —¡Quiero hablar contigo!

Él asintió un poquito impaciente, como si estuviera quitándole el tiempo. —Ven conmigo.

—¿Dónde?

—Sólo ven. —Sin liberar su brazo, comenzó a jalarla mientras se movía. Presumiblemente él finalmente estaba listo para hablar con ella y quería más privacidad para que nadie fuera capaz de escuchar sus gritos. Él le jaló por la calle y rumbo un estrecho callejón que corría detrás del hotel y una tira de otras casas y edificios, y luego se giró para entrar a otro callejón. Cada esquina que doblaban los conducía más lejos de la música y la gente, y cada callejón parecía más oscuro que el anterior.

—¿Podemos hablar ahora? —Preguntó, intentando detenerlo, no gustándole mucho el nuevo camino en que le había puesto. Era el tipo de callejón que veía en TV donde la gente terminaba brutalmente asesinada y dejada detrás de botes de basura.

—No aquí. —Dijo, jalándole el brazo con más fuerza.

—¿Por qué no? —Demandó saber.

—Sólo vayamos un poco más lejos.

—Kakashi, _en verdad_ no estoy feliz, y no estás haciendo mucho para mejorar mi humor. —Le dijo.

Él no respondió. Luego de otra esquina él volvió a jalarla hasta que finalmente se detuvo, veía a cada lado como si fuera un lugar que reconocía. Para Sakura era sólo otro callejón sucio, apenas lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas caminaran lado a lado, con un edificio alzándose a cada lado de la pared haciéndole sentir como si estuviera atrapada entre dos acantilados. Sentía un poquito de claustrofobia. Pero al menos aquí Kakashi parecía preparado para encararla.

—¿Por qué le pagaste a Sasuke y Naruto para hacer eso? —Demandó saber enojada, pegándole de nuevo en el pecho. Seguro que era más alto con ella y probablemente era la pesadilla de algunos graduados de la academia –e incluso algunos jounin- pero él no le asustaba. No con su mirada velada de un solo ojo o su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado y hacia atrás, de esa forma podía verle por encima de su nariz. —¿Qué derecho tenías para interferir así?

—Ciertamente hablas mucho. —Le dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Entonces le agarró por la nuca, bajándose la máscara y besándole en los labios.

Tener dos besos en un día era sorprendente y un poquito desorientador. Pero si el primer beso de ese día le recordó a un primate peludo intentando robar comida de su boca, el segundo era como ser asaltado por un rinoceronte.

Kakashi le besó con tanta fuerza que su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás y sus labios se apretaron dolorosamente contra sus dientes. Ella jaló el cuello de su chaleco, intentando dejarle en claro que necesitaba respirar, pero él tomó sus muñecas con fuerza y le mantuvo inmóvil.

Estaba todo mal. Kakashi no besaba así. No era así de egoísta. Y Kakashi tampoco _olía_ así. Él era una indefinible mezcla de calor y almizcle, y si las esencias tuvieran colores, Kakashi sería un azul profundo, elegante y majestuoso. El hombre forzando su lengua a llegar a su garganta tenía un nauseabundo tono marrón manchado con amarillo.

Sakura le empujó y abruptamente su espalda golpeó la pared del callejón con tanta fuerza como para hacerla crujir. Ella se talló la boca con el dorso mientras buscaba el kunai escondido debajo de su falda con la otra. —¡Tú no eres Kakashi-sensei! —Le acusó molesta. —¿Quién _demonios_ eres tú?

—Ciertamente te tomaste tu tiempo para darte cuenta. —El hombre comentó. Tenía la voz de Kakashi, pero su tono no era familiar. Un tono que Kakashi nunca usaría. —Es un misterio cómo te convertiste en jounin. Agárrenla.

—¿Qué-?—Antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, brazos salieron de la pared de roca detrás de ella, envolviendo su cuerpo y jalándola hacia atrás. Estaba atrapada. Ella rasguñó y mordió las extremidades asfixiándola, pero parecían haber tomado la misma textura dura de la roca de la que habían salido. Pero eso no importaba. Si había una cosa que Sakura sabía romper, era la roca.

Reuniendo chakra, se preparó para lanzarlo, intentando destrozar los brazos y lisiar a los bastardos escondiéndose detrás de ella. Pero antes de que pudiera canalizarlo del todo escuchó un suspiro. —No, no, no tenemos tiempo para eso.

Sakura escuchó el golpe antes de sentirlo. El dolor explotó frente a su cráneo como si alguien hubiera roto un huevo en su cabeza. Su boca se abrió en un silencioso sollozo mientras su visión disminuyó y su cuerpo se hundió. Alguien le había golpeado. Con fuerza. Era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el increíble dolor, mucho menos en controlar su chakra como para ayudar su fuerza.

—Pónganle las drogas. —Escuchó que alguien dijo, sonando como si estuvieran hablando a través de un largo, largo tubo. —Dente dos centímetros. Eso es todo lo que necesita.

Sakura dio un gemido sordo de dolor y miedo mientras sentía que era empujada sobre la rodilla de alguien. Incluso con su cabeza mareada todavía tenía suficiente consciencia como para sentirse indignada y avergonzada cuando alguien detrás de ella alzó su vestido para exponer su trasero cubierto por sus bragas blancas y planas. Cuando la misma persona comenzó a bajarlas, ella comenzó a luchar con más fuerza, de pronto temerosa de estar en peligro de ser violada.

Debajo del dolor que estaba en su cabeza vino otro, como el piquete de una abeja en su nalga derecha. Ella se puso rígida con un gañido, moviéndose para intentar alejarse de esa sensación. Alguien se río y entonces el dolor se fue. Una mano le nalgueó justo en el punto donde la aguja había penetrado y luego le acarició.

—¿Te gustó eso, huh? —Otra risa distante.

—No hagas eso. Ahora es de Matsura.

Ya no había ninguna sensación en Sakura para ese punto. No podía reunir la energía suficiente como para enojarse o reaccionar. Estaba rodeada por al menos cinco hombres, cuyas borrosas siluetas parecían hacerse más grandes y más amenazantes con cada centímetro que ella se acercaba al suelo.

Lo que fuera que le hubieran puesto le estaba provocando sueño. Podía sentir garras alzándose de la oscuridad por las esquinas de su visión, intentando tragarla enteramente. —No… —Ella suspiró, sabiendo que entregarse a la sobrepoderosa urgencia de dormirse significaría el fin.

—No pelees. —Escuchó que alguien dijo con dulzura. Sonó tanto como Kakashi por un breve momento, que pensó que _era_ Kakashi. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Dejó de pelear.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza.

¿Ya adivinaron quién fue detrás de Sakura? Cuando pensábamos que ya todo estaba mejor...

Además, ¡Kakashi pagó para que Naruto y Sasuke arruinaran la cita! Y bueno, aunque no fuera la mejor cita eso no se hace.

Muchas gracias como siempre por sus alertas y sus bonitos comentarios; espero que este capítulo les haya gustado o al menos los mantenga otra semana para leer el siguiente jajaja.

 **Tifakxt:** ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo estás? Ya vimos que Kakashi no ha hecho todavía nada, pero... lo de la cita sigue siendo un gran indicador, ¿No?

Les mando un abrazo a todos y muchas gracias por leer :3


	15. En el que Kakashi se sobrepasa

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Duty Before Honor_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

* * *

 **El deber antes que el honor**

 **Capítulo 15: En el que Kakashi se sobrepasa.**

 _Incluso si no puedes escuchar mi voz,_

 _Estaré junto a ti, querida…_

* * *

Cuando Kakashi tenía ocho, su padre falló en una misión. Una muy grande y muy importante misión, que probablemente era una de las últimas sogas en la joroba del camello que sostenían la relación entre aldeas.

No ocurría muy seguido que uno pudiera decir 'Sí, mi padre _con una mano atada_ comenzó la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi que trajo incontables muertes ninjas y civiles ¿Cuál es el problema?'. Por supuesto, si tenías un poquito de sentido común, _no_ mencionabas esto, especialmente en Suna. Ya era algo malo en Konoha, las generaciones mayores no habían olvidado _del todo_ la reputación de su padre (porque todos los ninjas sabían, eras tan bueno como tu última misión), pero en Suna, el Colmillo Blanco tenía un estatus casi de culto. Era un villano que regularmente aparecía en los cuentos de antes de dormir –era el tipo de pensona que se metía en tu habitación en la noche para cortarte las orejas sin razón alguna.

Y mientras las andanzas de su padre probablemente fueran exageradas y decoradas para mejorar las pesadillas de los niños traviesos, aparentemente su apariencia era algo que todo el mundo recordaba más que perfecto. Kakashi sólo tenía que caminar en una calle principal en Suna y una de tres personas volvería a echarle un vistazo. ¡Honestamente era como si nunca hubieran visto a un hombre con cabello blanco, con un solo ojo y enmascarado con un libro pornográfico de brillante tapa naranja en sus manos!

Y esa era la razón por la que, luego de darles cuarenta ryo a sus antiguos prodigios, Kakashi regresó al santuario de su habitación de hotel. Lejos de las multitudes de los civiles en Suna y sus incredulos ojos, lejos del delicioso olor de los postres recién horneados, lejos de sus estudiantes que no le daban ni un solo momento de paz, y más importante, lejos de Sakura y ese… _chico._

Tenía papeleo que hacer de cualquier forma. Cada vez que había exámenes chuunin, estaba medio tentado a no nominar a nadie y evitarse todo el trabajo. Desafortunadamente, la diminuta voz de su consciencia siempre conseguía obligarlo a hacer lo correcto. Por supuesto, siempre sería el último en entregar sus reportes, tardando casi dos semanas. Esto le daba un montón de tiempo para quedarse viendo como tonto la hoja blanca encima de su escritorio en el hotel, levantar los pies y ponerlos sobre dicho papel e inclinar la silla hacia atrás a proporciones peligrosas mientras pensaba en muchas otras cosas que preferiría estar haciendo.

Como en chicas de cabello rosa…

El viento había estado tomando fuerza toda la tarde, pero en ese momento, una ventisca pasó la ventana con tanta fuerza que sacudió el vidrio. Kakashi miró hacia arriba sin interés alguno. Era probablemente sólo una ventisca y nada más, pero en el desierto, las ventiscas tendían a transformarse en eventos peligrosos como las tormentas de arena. Suna tal vez estuviera protegida en los restos escarpados de un cañón, pero algo en el viento le hizo sentir raro. Un susurro de problemas y una promesa de peligro.

Kakashi no era un tipo supersticioso. La superstición carecía de racionalismo, algo que apreciaba por encima de muchas cosas. Incluso así, tenía que admitir que el viento era algo siniestro esa noche.

El crujido de la madera alertó a Kakashi de otro mal presagio con apenas un segundo para prepararse antes de que sucediera. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, la pierna de la silla se rompió y él terminó tendido en su espalda con un sonoro golpe y un suave 'oof'. Él se quedó viendo el techo por un rato luego de eso, pensando en el profundo significado filosófico que esto pudiera tener.

Un hombre más supersticioso tal vez hubiera asumido que algo Poderoso estaba tratando de advertirle sobre algo. Pero no se le ocurría qué…

* * *

La cabeza de Sakura estaba punzando cuando se despertó. Apenas podía respirar por la pesada tela que envolvía la mitad inferior de su cara, y cuando levantó la mano para jalarla se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban atadas. También estaba de cabeza y la razón por la que tenía la máscara era para mantener la arena fuera de sus pulmones. Tosiendo y respirando con dificultad, devolvió la tela a su cara y entreabrió los ojos para echar un vistazo.

El mundo era un borrón de arena amarilla. Parecía estar por todos lados –en el suelo, en el cielo, en su pegajoso cabello. Podía ver un par de piernas caminando debajo de ella, y luego de un momento de mareo se dio cuenta también de que estaba siendo cargada sobre el hombro de un tipo particularmente alto.

—¿Qué…? —Ella jaló el chaleco beige por la espalda del hombre, sabiendo que había visto un uniforme como ese antes. En el momento no podía recordar dónde. Si miraba hacia arriba podía distinguir otras figuras con forma de hombres vestidos de manera similar a través de la ventisca de arena.

El hecho de que estaba obviamente atada de manos y pies y siendo cargada en el hombro de un extraño debería alarmarla. Pero había una extraña, distante y etérea sensación en la escena, como si no fuera realmente parte de ella. El completo impacto de la situación no le golpeó hasta que tocó con las manos el punto pegajoso y adolorido en su cabeza y sus dedos regresaron con sangre.

Inmediatamente todo comenzó a tener sentido y comenzó a luchar, moviendo su peso tanto como podía, obligando al hombre cargándola fortalecer su agarre alrededor de sus caderas y muslos. Cuanto intentó canalizar su chakra para romper su agarre, se encontró para su creciente alarma que no estaba ahí.

Normalmente su chakra fluía como agua, con facilidad, rapidez y libertad. No era que su chakra _se hubiera ido,_ exactamente, ya que podía sentirlo todavía dentro de ella –simplemente no podía usarlo. Lo que una vez era como agua ahora se sentía como arcilla. Por mucho que entrecerraba los ojos e intentaba concentrarse, no podía liberarlo. No había tenido tanto problema manipulando su chakra desde que tenía la gripe.

Y ahora su cabeza estaba meciéndose por el esfuerzo y apenas podía ver bien.

—De acuerdo…—Dijo con un leve balbuceo, intentando sentarse. —¿Quién de ustedes bastardos intentó besarme y quién me tocó el trasero?

Nadie se sintió inclinado a responder. Tal vez no le habían escuchado por el ruido de la arena.

—¿A dónde me están llevando? —Demandó saber en voz alta.

Todavía no había respuesta.

—¡Gritaré! —Advirtió.

Cuando no tuvo respuesta de nuevo, continuó con su amenaza y abrió bien la boca para dejar salir un fuerte grito. Desafortunadamente sólo consiguió mantenerlo por algunos segundos antes de que su pobre cabeza comenzara a pulsar con dolor y casi se desmayaba de nuevo. Se sentía cerca de la muerte. —¿Qué me hicieron? —Dijo con la voz rasposa luego de que su voz regresara.

—Asegurarnos de que no usarás ningún jutsu. —El hombre que le estaba cargando dijo.

—Te conozco. —Croó. —Eres Matsura Jin.

—Lo soy.

—Oh, _dios…_ —Gimió, cerrando los ojos con desespero. —¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡No te hice nada! Sólo quería ese estúpido jarrón- no era nada personal ¡Incluso lo robaría para ti si quieres! No hay necesidad de-

—Esto tampoco es nada personal. —Jin replicó calmado, su voz apagada por el fuerte viento y la arena. —Simplemente es deseo de mi padre.

—¿ _Cuál_ es el deseo de tu padre? —Gruñó.

—Que estés frente a él y recibas castigo por lo que le has hecho.

— _¡Urgh!_ —Sakura comenzó a luchar con nuevo vigor. Su chakra tal vez era inútil, pero no estaba inclinada a seguir en su hombro como una alfombra. —¡Él lo _merecía_ y lo sabes! ¡Iba a violarme! ¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer- simplemente _dejarlo?_

Ella golpeó al hombre un par de veces en el pecho durante su lucha hasta que él consiguió agarrarla de manera más efectiva. —¡Esto es patético! —Dejo salir con ira. —¿Cómo es que siempre terminas haciendo todo su trabajo sucio! ¿Por qué siempre es 'Jin haz esto' o 'Jin haz ello'? Nunca he visto a tu padre hacer algo por sí mismo. Te trata como su lacayo y a ti no te molesta-

—Cállate. —Jin le interrumpió. —O te dejaré caer.

Tontamente, Sakura le ignoró. —Vi la forma en que reaccionó cuando Kakashi-sensei iba por él. Sólo se quedó quieto. Ni siquiera levantó el brazo para bloquear el ataque, era muy lento. Pude haberme movido más rápido que él y no soy exactamente veloz. ¡ _Tenías_ que salvarlo! ¡Lo vi! ¿Tu padre no tiene poder de verdad, no es cierto? ¡Tú lo eres! Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes que ir detrás de él como un perrito faldero cuando obviamente puedes hacerlo mejor-?

—¡Cállate!

Sakura golpeó la arena con un ruido discorde. La arena se metió en todos lados –en sus ojos, en su boca, sobre su nariz y en la herida abierta en su cuero cabelludo. Terminó escupiendo, estornudando y gimiendo por el dolor y la incomodidad.

—No tienes idea del dolor y sufrimiento por el que mi padre ha atravesado en las últimas semanas gracias a ti. —Jin dijo, una forma indistinguible encima de ella. —Lo que le provocaste va más allá de la tortura. Él merece una retribución, y soy yo quien va a dársela. Y _tú_ necesitas aprender a respetar a tus mayores. Alguien más cárguela.

Otro hombre se adelantó y comenzó a montarla encima de su hombro. A Sakura no le gustó su pervertida risa o la forma en que sus manos le apretaron los muslos y trasero innecesariamente para mantenerla quieta. —¡No- suéltame, pervertido! —Ella se retorció. —¡Jin-san, lo siento! ¡Seré buena! ¡Por favor, llévame de nuevo! ¡Oh, suéltame! ¡No me toques ahí- suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, _SUÉLTAME!_

Ella volvió a patear y gritar con tanta fuerza que terminaron quitándola del hombre y de nuevo volvió a un hombro más familiar. Era algo extraño encontrar alivio en ser cargada por el enemigo, pero al menos Jin no estaba interesado en meter las manos debajo de sus pantaletas.

No queriendo arriesgarse a molestar de nuevo a Jin y que la pasara a brazos de sus pervertidos subordinados, Sakura no dijo nada a Jin por un largo rato. Su consciencia comenzó a divagar y la tormenta de arena sólo parecía hacerse peor mientras el tiempo pasaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando, pero sabía que tenía que ser el medio día. Juzgando por el hecho de que era noche cuando la habían raptado, probablemente estaban ya muy lejos de Suna.

Suspirando miserablemente, intentó sacar cualquier pizca de humanidad que residiera en el corazón de Jin. —¿Puedes entenderlo, no es cierto? —Susurró. —Sólo intentaba defenderme. Estaba asustada. Y no es como si lo hubiera matado.

—A veces, —Jin replicó con frialdad. —Estoy seguro que él desearía que lo hubieras hecho.

Sakura casi lloriqueó. —Por favor, déjame ir.

Pero parecía que el corazón de Jin era piedra sólida y dura. No había un lado suave con el que trabajar.

* * *

Sakura había sido raptada un par de veces en su vida –venía con el paquete de ser una kunoichi cercana a los personajes más grandes de Konoha. Ciertas personas habían intentado secuestrarla al menos en cinco ocasiones distintas debido a su conexión con Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade e incluso Kakashi en un intento de usarla como ventaja sobre ellos. Pero hasta el momento, nadie había intentado robarla por _su propio mérito._ Sencillamente no era tan importante.

Y había una enorme diferencia entre ser tomada como rehén para atraer a sus amigos y ser tomada con la finalidad de castigarla por sus propias acciones. Esta ocasión no habría intentos de rescate. No parecía que alguien supiera dónde estaba o siquiera que estuviera perdida. Para el momento en que Naruto o Sasuke se dieran cuenta de que no estaba, Matsura probablemente ya la hubiera matado. Kakashi no lo notaría hasta que alguien le dijera. Tal vez sólo caminaría con puro alivio por no habérsela encontrado aún.

La droga que le hubieran inyectado en su trasero la noche anterior todavía tenía efecto en ella. Incluso luego de lo que podrían haber sido _horas_ de viaje, su chakra seguía tan débil y poco colaborador como antes. Sakura sabía que sólo había dos drogas que podrían inmovilizar las reservas de chakra en su cuerpo. Una sólo duraba algunas horas, así que no podía ser esa. La otra podía durar al menos entre veinticuatro y setenta y dos horas, y tenía efectos secundarios como fatiga y náusea. Si el mareo que ella sentía no tenía nada que ver con el movimiento por el viaje, _definitivamente_ era por la droga que usaron en ella.

No parecía que su fuerza regresaría pronto. Al menos, no antes de que el viento y la arena le enterraran viva.

Entonces el repentino viento aullando se fue y Sakura podía escuchar de nuevo. Abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada para ver las enormes montañas que estaban a cada lado de él, parecía que estaban caminando dentro de un callejón no tan distinto a donde la habían atacado. Las agitadas arenas caían, bloqueadas por las rocas, y una paz casi misteriosa descendió sobre ellos. Sakura podía escuchar el crujir de cada pisada y las sandalias arrastrándose haciendo eco en las rocas alrededor de ellos.

Era un tipo de laberinto. Sakura perdió la cuenta de los giros que dieron mientras iban más y más profundo entre las aberturas y caminos de los acantilados. Eventualmente la cima de las paredes de roca se encontraban y fusionaban, formando un techo y bloqueando la luz del sol, señalando que descendían a túneles más profundos. Sakura miró a su alrededor tensamente mientras se ponía más oscuro y húmedo. Intentó memorizar el camino, pero habían dado tantas vueltas que rápidamente se volvió evidente que sin un camino de migajas, estaría totalmente perdida si intentaba huir.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Preguntó. La pregunta rebotó por las paredes del camino que habían recorrido, repitiéndose y haciendo eco y probablemente haciendo mella en los nervios de su raptor.

—Mi padre está esperando aquí. —Jin respondió bruscamente. Extrañamente su voz no parecía hacer eco.

—¡No- no- esto no es _justo!_ —Sakura gruñó, sintiéndose inútil y frustrada por estar al borde de lo que parecía ser un berrinche. —¡Sólo déjame ir!

—¿Y regresar con las manos vacías? —Uno de los hombres detrás de ella se mofó. —No lo creo.

—¡Entonces déjenme y corran y vivan sus vidas! —Sakura volvió a gruñir. —¿De cualquier forma por qué están obedeciendo a este tipo y a su padre? ¡Sé que no valora sus vidas! He visto la forma en que se deshace de sus propios hombres siempre que le estorben –sin consideración alguna- no son más que carne de cañón para él- —Ella se interrumpió con un silencioso llanto de dolor y sorpresa mientras una manotada resonaba en el túnel.

—¡Cómo te _atreves_ a nalguearme! —Chilló, luchando con tanta ferocidad que Jin tuvo que detenerse para no caerse.

—Lo haré de nuevo si no te comportas y mantienes la boca cerrada. —Jin le advirtió con la misma ferocidad. —Estás actuando como una niña.

—¡Estoy _actuando_ como una _mujer_ que ha sido raptada y continuamente maltratada! —Sakura respondió molesta. —¡ _No soy una niña!_ ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue diciendo eso?! ¡Si quieres ver a una niña en acción, deberías ver a la Hokage cuando le quitan sus fichas de juego!

—Espera- ¿Conoce a la Hokage? —Murmuró uno de los hombres a otro. Sonaba nervioso.

—¡Soy _su_ aprendiz! —Sakura siseó al hombre en cuestión.

Eso no pareció reconfortarlos. —Oye, mira. —Un hombre con una máscara similar a la de Kakashi alzó las manos. —Venganza personal sobre una cualquiera es una cosa, pero nadie dijo nada sobre secuestrar a la aprendiz de un Kage.

 _¿Una cualquiera?_ ¿A quién estaban llamando _'una cualquiera'?_ Sakura les miró molesta, lo que hubiera sido ligeramente más intimidante si pudiera ver con claridad y su prolongada explosión de molestia no le estuviera agotando con tanta rapidez.

—Nadie sabe dónde estamos y nadie nos vio. —Jin respondió con simpleza. —No hay nada que nos conecte con su desaparición-

—Otra más que el hecho de que es _obvio._ —Sakura masculló con malicia. —No tengo tantos enemigos.

Jin le ignoró. —La Hokage no es amenaza para nosotros.

—¿Qué hay del Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi? —Sakura apuntó. —Es un amigo muy cercano. Yo-uh- ¡Yo salí con él! Y el último Uchiha, también lo conozco ¡ _Y_ conozco a Kakashi del Sharingan al igual que al Kazekage!

Contrario a sus intenciones, esto parecía haberlos hecho dudar. —Sí, correcto. —Se burlaron. —Lo siguiente que dirás es que peleaste contra los Akatsuki y viviste para contarlo.

—¡Lo hice! —Sakura chilló indignada. Pero ya estaba demasiado cansada como para continuar luchando y se dejó caer en el hombro de Jin como una manta mojada.

—Vamos. —Le dijo a sus hombres, y una vez más estaban moviéndose en la oscuridad.

Cuando Sakura estaba comenzando a pensar que no había fin a esos largos túneles y pasadizos, o que Jin era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que estaban perdidos, se encontró abruptamente con el duro suelo de piedra. Su cabeza pulsó con dolor y sintió un poderoso ascenso de bilis en su estómago. Su chakra todavía se escapaba de ella, así que ni siquiera podía reunir el suficiente como para sanar la herida en su cabeza.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que la luz parpadeando alrededor de ella no tenía nada que ver con el dolor explotando detrás de sus ojos. Había una fogata justo en el centro de la habitación en la que estaba, parpadeando y ondulando en la fría brisa que corría alrededor de los túneles. Cerca del fuego estaba un hombre que no había sido parte del séquito de Jin. Pero no era Matsura. Era demasiado delgado como para serlo.

Y aun así cuando Jin le habló, tenía la voz de Matsura, aunque un poco más débil y más tensa de lo que recordaba. —¿La tienes? —Preguntó con la voz rasposa.

—Sí, padre.

—Tráela aquí.

Sakura fue tomada por las cuerdas que ataban sus manos y fue arrojada sin compasión a través del frío suelo. Ella pataleó y abrió la boca mientras una dura roca rasgó su vestido y rasguñó sus piernas, pero no había más que pudiera hacer. A casi un metro lejos del fuego, ella temblaba –más por los nervios que por el miedo.

Hubo el chirrido de unas sandalias y la sensación de duros dedos corriendo a través de su cabello. Sakura cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando alejar los recuerdos que esos dedos traían a la superficie, recuerdos de la última vez que los había sentido en su persona. Otro temblor de asco le recorrió y casi estaba al límite por el disgusto. Si él intentaba algo remotamente similar a la acción que había provocado su castración, Sakura tenía el presentimiento que la fuerza de su propia nausea le mataría antes de que Matsura lo hiciera.

—¿Me recuerdas?

El sonido de su voz baja y escurrida le lastimaba; ¿Cómo demonios podría olvidarlo? Él le perseguía en sus sueños e interrumpía sus pensamientos en cada momento del día cuando no estaba pensando en Kakashi. Nunca olvidaría su voz, o el aroma amarillento y manchado que desprendía o la grotesca desproporción de su cuerpo. Nunca sería capaz de olvidar la sensación de sus duros dedos violando su lugar más privado mientras siguiera viviendo. Sólo un disparo certero o un golpe preciso en la cabeza podrían hacer que esos recuerdos se fueran. Aunque considerando cuan duro el hombre de Jin le había golpeado, aparentemente no funcionaría.

Los dedos en su cabello se apretaron y la cabeza de Sakura fue jalada en un ángulo incómodo. La cara de Matsura apareció frente a la suya, la luz ambarina de la fogata hizo que las sombras cubrieran sus rasgos.

Rasgos que se veían extrañamente tirantes y flojos. En lugar del hombre enorme y gordo que se había encontrado antes, ahora estaba un demacrado viejo. Había perdido una increíble cantidad de peso. No lo llamaría delgado, pero tenía la apariencia de un hombre que ha perdido un montón de peso en una cantidad corta de tiempo. Enfermo, demacrado, con piel que no parecía quedarle.

Parecía que estaba muriendo.

—¿Sorprendida? —Se burló. —Esto es obra tuya, sabes. Mejor me hubieras matado en lugar de dejarme así.

Replicas como '¿A quién le importa?' y 'Lo merecías', y 'Bueno, eso es lo que obtienes por haber intentado violarme', eran comentarios que le hubieran puesto en serios problemas. La regla Shinobi #19 claramente decía que cuando te encontrabas en una situación en la que el enemigo te tenía a su merced, lo mejor no era provocarlos con comportamiento impetuoso. Si fuera Naruto no le hubiera importado –escupía maldiciones y brillante crítica a sus enemigos incluso si tenía el cuello en una tabla para picar. Pero Sakura carecía de la confianza que él tenía de que las cosas mejorarían. Por el momento todo lo que tenía para salvar su trasero era callarse y mantener el acto de prisionera por el tiempo que pudiera. Y si pudiera convencerlos de que era más cobarde de lo que realmente era, probablemente podrían comenzar a subestimarla… lo que les costaría caro.

—Esta es la razón por la que las kunoichi son una abominación. —Matsura escupió. —No tienen concepto de lo que es una honorable conducta en batalla.

¡ _Al diablo_ la regla #19!

—¡Honorable de acuerdo a ti! —Gruñó. —¡¿En qué mundo es honorable que un hombre intente violar a una chica de la mitad de su edad y tamaño?!¡Sólo _tú_ considerarías deshonroso que una chica se defendiera de _eso,_ mientras que la mayoría de la gente piensa que eres un pervertido enfermo al que deberían arrancarle más que las bolas!

Para su terrible estado, Matsura al menos tenía todavía la mayoría de su fuerza. Él le levantó como si no fuera nada más que la muñeca de una niña y le arrojó con tanta fuerza que golpeó la pared de la caverna con un impacto tan duro que lo único que pudo ver ella por algunos momentos fue puro blanco mientras sus pulmones se atontaron, incapaces de respirar.

Su vista se aclaró lo suficiente para ver a Matsura caminando hacia ella con una pronunciada cojera, como si alguien hubiera hecho palanca entre sus piernas. —Si lo recuerdas, —Le escuchó decir con ira creciente. —¡ _Cortaste_ más que mis bolas! ¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde?

—No… —Sakura dijo en un resuello.

Él estaba de pie frente a ella, abriéndose los botones de sus ligeramente enormes pantalones. —Deberías ver tu obra. Tal vez entonces lo entiendas.

—¡No! —Sakura cerró los ojos inmediatamente. Era médico. Había visto algunas heridas horribles en su vida, pero esta era la herida que más temía ver. Sólo le serviría para recordar las circunstancias en que se había producido –algo con lo que estaba batallando día a día para olvidar.

—¡Vas a mirar!

—¡No lo haré!

Torpes manos mugrientas estaban en su cara, abriéndole los párpados. —¡Mira lo que me has hecho!

Sakura intentó morderlo. —¡Tócame de nuevo y te mataré!

De pronto sus manos fueron alejadas de su rostro y sintió una fuerte y abrupta lucha tomando lugar junto a ella. Un pie agitándose le dio en la rodilla y ella se movió contra la pared mientras sus ojos se abrían.

Matsura estaba inmóvil, sostenido por un segundo hombre, un kunai presionado firmemente contra su garganta. Las palabras no podían describir el inmenso sentimiento de gratitud y alivio que sintió cuando reconoció el lado posterior del esponjoso cabello blanco y el perfil enmascarado de su cara.

—Tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo con ella. —Kakashi dijo con apatía. —Tócala de nuevo y morirás.

La reacción fue instantánea. Los subordinados de Matsura se tensaron y Jin desenfundó su corta espada. —¡Libéralo!

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. —Hay una frase que probablemente han escuchado al menos una vez en su vida: Matsura-san, Jin-san, podrían los dos, por favor, guardar sus patéticas armas. Mi mano podría resbalarse en cualquier momento.

Matsura se abotonó los pantalones con una velocidad que implicaba verdadero miedo. Sakura estaba disgustada. ¡Un criminal de categoría S estaba temblando de miedo por un pequeño kunai! (Aunque, seguro, Sakura también estaría sacudiéndose un tanto si Kakashi le estuviera sosteniendo con la misma aura con la que estaba amenazando a Matsura).

—Si pudieran arrojar todos sus armas. —Kakashi sugirió con calma. —Tal vez me convenzan de _no_ cortar la garganta de esta mierda.

Matsura se río de pronto. Era un sonido, débil, tembloroso e histérico. —¿Crees que ganarás, perra? ¿Crees que estás a salvo porque está aquí tu caballero? Ambos son superados en número –mis hombres y yo nunca les dejaremos ¡ _–aargh!_

—Me disculpo. —Kakashi dijo sin sinceridad alguna, aunque Sakura no podía ver lo que había hecho, sí vio las gotas de sangre que cayeron en el suelo debajo de Matsura. —Pero háblale de nuevo y cortaré más profundo. Tienes prohibido incluso estar en su presencia, mucho menos hablarle. Ahora, arrojen sus armas. Es una simple petición.

Asintiendo de mala gana, Matsura hizo que sus hombres obedecieran, pero por la forma en que veían a Jin antes de hacerlo, era claro de quién venían las órdenes. Jin lentamente bajó su espada y se enderezó con las manos ligeramente alzadas. —¿Ahora qué planeas hacer? —Le preguntó a Kakashi.

—Depende. —Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—¿De qué? —Jin demandó saber.

—De cuándo exactamente planees arrojar ese shuriken que tienes escondido en tu manga a mi cabeza.

Justo en ese momento, parecía. Más rápido de lo que los ojos podían seguir, el brazo de Jin se movió y algo pequeño y negro voló por los aires hacia Kakashi. El hombre se agachó, liberando a Matsura en el proceso mientras el shuriken golpeaba la pared arriba de Sakura y se encajó ahí provocando eco.

Todo estaba saliendo mal. Matsura estaba dando tropezones mientras huía y gritaba: —¡Mátenlos! ¡Mátenlos! —Y sus subordinados comenzaron a alzar sus armas. Estaban dirigiéndose a ella y a Kakashi, e incluso aunque sabía que Kakashi podía evadirlos con facilidad, _ella no._

Mientras el primer kunai se movía en el aire, apuntando directamente a ella, Kakashi se movió. No podía quitar sus ojos del kunai, incluso cuando Kakashi la acunó en sus brazos e hizo que ambos atravesaran la pared. El kunai apuntaba justo entre sus ojos, acercándose con rapidez mientras ella se quedaba viendo, instantáneamente desapareció mientras pura oscuridad los tragaba. Sakura abrió la boca mientras la temperatura descendía con brutalidad y se agarró a Kakashi con toda su fuerza. No podía ver, o escuchar y la presión alrededor de ella era tan intensa que se dio cuenta que se quedaría atrapada ahí, por siempre, si Kakashi le soltara. Apenas podía respirar.

Entonces tan rápido como había sido tragada, la pared la escupió. Frío y estancado aire llenó sus pulmones y una débil luz azul iluminaba el estrecho túnel en el que se encontraron. Kakashi rápidamente la bajó al suelo –y dentro de un más que frío charco- y en la poco natural luz azul vio que él tomaba un kunai de la funda en su muslo.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, su tono era superficial.

—Sí. —Ella jadeó.

—Mm. —Gruñó, evidentemente poco satisfecho con su respuesta. Parecía inconsciente de su intensa mirada mientras cortaba las cuerdas en sus muñecas y tobillos y con cuidado frotaba su maltratada piel. —Bueno, estarás bien ahora.

Él era tan profesional ¡ _Era tan tonto!_

Sakura no pudo contener su sonrisa temblorosa mientras alejaba las manos fuera del agarre de Kakashi y le abrazó con fuerza por el cuello. Labios suaves presionaron los enmascarados en un beso de pura gratitud, alivio y un placer que no podía ser puesto en palabras por estar viva. Kakashi no se molestó en resistir o protestar; simplemente no era el momento para tales actos. Sus brazos la envolvieron y abrazaron con tanta fuerza como ella hacia y regresó el beso con suficiente presión como para hacerle saber que estaba igualmente complacido de verla.

—Hola. —Ella dijo, sonriendo a través de sus lágrimas.

—Hola. —Respondió con suavidad él, imitando su sonrisa.

Ella tragó con fuerza y se río con vergüenza mientras cerraba sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor de él y enterraba la cara en el hueco de su hombro. —¡Te tomaste tu tiempo! Estaba comenzando a pensar que tendría que pelear yo sola para escaparme. Podría derribarlos a todos, sabes.

—Lo sé, ¿Pero por qué te dejaría toda la diversión? —Giró la cara hacia su cabello con un suave suspiro, y ella supo que le estaba oliendo. Eso estaba bien. Ella también estaba tomando una buena dosis de su maravilloso olor. Era rico y profundo y tan azul y majestuoso como debería ser, haciéndola sentir infinitamente mejor de lo que se sentía hace un momento cuando Matsura había estado de pie junto a ella.

Por primera vez le golpeó la idea de cuán _correcto_ era esto. Esta era la forma, así debía ser lo que fuera que hubiera entre los dos –sin pretensiones, sin dialogo limitado, y ciertamente sin indiferencia. Cada toque y palabra era honesto y real. Era tan simple y sencillo que Sakura momentáneamente no podía entender por qué estaba tan mal enamorarse. No que pudiera prevenir algo que ya había sucedido.

—Kakashi, ellos me drogaron. —Dijo, alejándose para verlo a los ojos. —No puedo usar chakra, o fuerza y estoy toda mareada y rara y ¿Por qué esos puntos de luz en el techo se mueven?

—Son gusanos de seda, Sakura.

—¡Gusanos…! —Ella tembló de pies a cabeza por el asco. La débil luz azul de pronto ya no le parecía tan romántica y tranquilizante, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en los miles de pequeños _cositos_ arrastrándose en el techo y preparándose para caer en su cabeza si hacia algún movimiento repentino. —Por favor, dime que tienes refuerzos.

—¿Contra los gusanos? No. —Él sacudió la cabeza. —Contra Matsura… tal vez.

—¿Tal vez? —Repitió dudosamente.

—Para el tiempo en que noté que te habían raptado, la tormenta de arena ya estaba amenazando con destruir el rastro. Envié a Pakkun a buscar a los otros, pero tal vez estén muy atrás y no estoy seguro de si Pakkun puede rastrear en tales condiciones. Yo apenas pude encontrarte. Así que no tengo idea de si alguien más vendrá.

—Asumiendo que nadie viene, —Sakura dijo despacio. —¿Tal vez sería mejor si intentamos escapar ahora?

Kakashi suspiró arrepentido, y ella sintió su caliente mano acariciar su cabello de una forma que casi era tierna. —Tal vez, no.

Sakura estaba cerca del desespero. —Sólo quiero ir a casa, Kakashi. —Ella susurró.

—Tenemos que resolver esto, Sakura. —Dijo con firmeza.

—¿No podemos resolverlo después? ¿Cuándo no estemos tan superados?

—Si dejamos a Matsura ahora, las oportunidades de encontrarlo de nuevo son delgadas. —Kakashi le dijo bruscamente. —Los ANBU fueron a revisar el feudo de Matsura luego de nuestra misión, y al parecer empacó y construyó una nueva base en algún lugar. En el momento en que nos vayamos él se moverá de nuevo, y la siguiente ocasión que lo veamos intentará vengarse de ti. No podemos permitir que eso suceda… _Yo_ no puedo permitir que eso suceda.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se maravilló por cuán agradable era que alguien le acariciara el cabello en un momento tan estresante como este. —¿Entonces, qué estás diciendo?

Más que en serio, Kakashi dijo. —Probablemente debamos matarlo ahora.

—Supongo. —Murmuró de mala gana. —Pero-

—No es debatible. —Dijo con una friald-ad que le sorprendió. —Él es peligroso, y si le dejamos vivo ahora, le estamos dando la oportunidad de tener éxito la próxima vez que intente lastimarte. No es para vengarnos de él, Sakura. Él necesita ser derrotado antes de que cause más problemas. Es una cuestión de eficiencia.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Estás seguro de que no tiene nada que ver con la venganza? —Preguntó.

—Bueno, tal vez un poco. No estaré triste si lo veo morir. —Kakashi confesó. —Si él no fuera una amenaza para ti no consideraría ni siquiera en gastar la energía para matarlo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. —No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por Matsura. Es de su hijo.

—Jin _es_ el más fuerte de los dos.

— _De lejos._ —Ella remarcó. —Ni siquiera creo que Matsura sea del calibre de un criminal clase S. Tal vez en algún momento lo fue, pero parece que sus hombres hacen la mayor parte de su trabajo.

—Como sea. —Kakashi dijo, poniéndose en pie. —Su influencia sobre otros es el problema principal. Tal vez no sea tan fuerte como solía ser, pero tiene el control de algunos cientos de hombres y puede enviarlos a buscarte en cualquier momento como ya vimos.

Sakura con cuidado se alzó, consciente de cuán débil sus piernas se sentían. —Ya lo sé. —Suspiró. —Pero apenas puedo pararme. _No_ puedo pelear, Kakashi. Sólo seré una carga si lo intento, y no quiero que pelees contra ellos tú solo. La última vez que sucedió, te destrozaron ¿Recuerdas tu cadera rota? Dijiste que se sentía como una 'agonía'.

—Estaba algo distraído en esa ocasión. —Dijo, un poco a la defensiva. —Hay algo de verdad en la regla #25. Las emociones _tienden_ a complicar las cosas.

—Ellas le ayudan a Naruto.

—Yo no soy Naruto –por lo que estoy eternamente agradecido. —Él sacó un de los kunai más grandes de la funda y se lo tendió. —Y ningún shinobi es una carga hasta que él o ella estén muertos. Mientras te sigas moviendo, puedes seguir peleando, de lo contrario no fui un maestro muy bueno.

—No _fuiste_ un maestro muy bueno. —Apuntó.

—Lo sé, pero sonaba mucho mejor si lo decía así.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, pero el efecto probablemente se perdió debido a la poca luz. Ella sabía cuan necio podía ser Kakashi cuando se le daba la oportunidad, y no le quedó de otra más que tomar el kunai de su mano mientras le demostraba cuan descontenta estaba. —Si morimos… —Comenzó a decir con frialdad.

—Si morimos admitiré que estaba equivocado.

—Bien.

—Pero no moriremos, porque no podemos permitirnos eso. —Le aseguró mientras le tomaba la mano. Sus dedos estaban fríos, pero los de ella todavía más. —Ahora, vamos.

Él le condujo por el túnel, lejos de las diminutas luces azules (para el alivio de Sakura) y directamente a la completa oscuridad (para el nulo alivio de Sakura). Tal vez Kakashi tenía mejor visión nocturna que ella, porque la única razón por la que sabía por dónde ir era porque él le estaba guiando. No podía ver más allá de su nariz, y el suelo disparejo era profundamente desorientador. Estaba decidida a no tocar la pared porque seguro había un montón de gusanos en el túnel que no podía ver.

—¿Cómo supiste? —Susurró a través de la oscuridad.

—¿Qué? —El murmullo de Kakashi hizo un eco silencioso.

—¿Cómo supiste que no estaba?

—Bueno, verás… mi silla se cayó y entonces-

—¿Esa no es otra de tus mentiras compulsivas diseñadas para que uno pierda el interés, o sí?

—…No sé qué quieres decir.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una silla que se cae con-?

—Si no me interrumpieras sería capaz de contarte. —Respondió deslumbrante. —Entonces terminé en el suelo, pensando sobre malos augurios, cuando Naruto y Sasuke entraron para contarme… uh… buenas noticias sobre una pequeña tarea que les di. Mencionaron que habías venido a mi habitación antes que ellos, así que me preocupé un poco porque no habías llegado. Te busqué por ahí y atrapé tu esencia fuera del hotel y lo seguí. Para cuando me di cuenta de que no te habías ido a dar una larga caminata, ya estaba en el desierto medio enterrado en la arena. Envié a Pakkun de regreso y seguí solo tu rastro.

—¿Con mi rastro, mi olor? —Susurró, horrorizada. —Oh, dios… ¿No huelo así de fuerte, o sí?

—Mm… bueno, de cierta forma todo mundo lo hace.

—Oh, _dios._

—No es un _mal_ olor, Sakura. —Dijo. Él parecía reluctante a profundizar más allá de ese punto y rápidamente cambió de tema. —De cualquier forma, si la silla no se hubiera roto, tal vez no hubiera pensando en ir a buscarte. Tal vez ¿Era una señal celestial advirtiéndome que estabas en problemas?

—Eso, o advirtiéndote que cuides tu peso.

—¿Caminé solo en esa, no?

Ella asintió empáticamente, incluso si no podía verla. —Creo que tu genio es exagerado, Kakashi-sensei.

—Usualmente lo es. —Él se detuvo abruptamente, causando que ella chocara contra su espalda. —Aquí.

—¿Qué? —Ella murmuró, no entendiendo.

—Prepárate. —Entonces con un firme jalón en su mano, se encontró cruzando la pared por segunda ocasión. Fue tan desagradable como la primera vez, e incluso más angustioso ya que sólo estaba conectada a Kakashi por sus manos. Ella le apretó con fuerza, determinada a no perder ese contacto en el vacío, y fue recompensada con un ligero apretón.

El frío aire le golpeó la cara una vez más mientras atravesaba la pared. Alcanzó a ver a una docena o más de hombres reaccionando y gritando por su repentina aparición antes de que humo llenara el aire, cortesía de una de las bombas de humo de Kakashi. Eso fue cuando su mano dejó la de ella y se desvaneció en el grueso y acre pantalla. Ella levantó el kunai defensivamente. Sabía que estaba de vuelta en la habitación en que la habían puesto antes y sabía que Matsura estaba ahí en algún lado. Sólo tenían que neutralizarlo y serían capaces de regresar a casa.

Una borrosa e indistinguible forma salió del humo y avanzó hacia ella. Tal vez no tenía chakra y sus extremidades estaban temblando por el cansancio y cierta debilidad, pero reaccionó con la rapidez suficiente como para evitar el golpe de la katana que venía a ella y usó el impulso del hombre para hacer que el golpe que le dio con la rodilla en el estómago fuera mucho más doloroso. Un rápido golpe en la nuca con su kunai seguramente no lo mataría, pero al menos le dejaría en el suelo por un rato.

El humo comenzó a desvanecerse, y los duros golpes y gruñidos de una pelea cercana pronto se hicieron visibles. Y aunque él apenas era más que una silueta, Sakura sabía que era la figura de Kakashi. Estaba siendo superado en número, pero no en habilidad. Se movía como un bailarín, como si hubiese estado practicando la coreografía para esta pelea por años, aunque ella no lo llamaría exactamente elegante o grácil. Ningún pie estaba fuera de lugar mientras giraba, pateaba y arrojaba a sus oponentes el uno contra el otro de una forma brutal y eficaz. No había ningún error aquí. Él tenía un objetivo y estaba tomando el camino más corto para llegar ahí.

La pelea desapareció una vez más mientras otra bomba de humo explotaba, pero Sakura no sabía quién la había detonado. Echó un vistazo alrededor, insegura de qué hacer. Odiaba quedarse atrás y dejarle a Kakashi todo el trabajo, pero el humo le estaba haciendo sentir enferma y el mareo ciertamente no estaba ayudando. Formas indistinguibles se movieron a través del humo, haciéndola retroceder. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando si se quedaba, así que comenzó a moverse alrededor de la caverna con la espalda pegada a la pared y sus ojos puestos en el caos desarrollándose frente a ella. Un movimiento atrapó su atención un segundo demasiado tarde, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se encontró en el suelo con una espada apuntando a su pecho, intentando pincharla en el piso. Sakura no tenía duda de que ese hubiera sido su momento si no fuera por el enorme perro que saltó sobre ella y apretó las mandíbulas alrededor de la garganta de su atacante con los gruñidos más feroces que ella hubiera escuchado.

—¡Mantente alerta! —Ella escuchó que Kakashi le gritó de –al parecer- tres direcciones diferentes al mismo tiempo. Sólo podía esperar que estuviera usando kage bunshin porque entonces su mareo sería peor de lo que temía.

En vano, Sakura intentó ponerse en pie. El golpe que le había derribado en el suelo había sido demasiado, y en el momento en que se sentó todo su estómago se retorció y comenzó a doler con fuerza, forzándola a doblarse y a controlar las arcadas que estaban atacándola. El ninja que le había atacado seguía peleando con el gran perro negro que intentaba partirle el cuello, y en su lucha había dejado caer su espada. Sakura se movió hacia ella, esperando que sirviera más que el pequeño kunai que Kakashi le había dado.

Pero antes de que sus dedos se posaran en la empuñadura, otra mano se apareció y la arrebató de su agarre. Sakura alzó la mirada. Quien nivelaba la espada hacia ella era el viejo cabrío que le había metido en todo este desastre, sonriendo presumidamente lo que bastó para tener ganas de vomitar de nuevo.

—¡Ninja que copia, puedes detenerte ahora! —Matsura gruñó. —Un movimiento en falso y se acaba para ella todo.

Sakura no podía con la vergüenza. Su frente golpeó el suelo en una mezcla de frustración y un sincero intento de esconder su profunda vergüenza. Le había _dicho_ que ella sería una molestia en este estado ¿Le había escuchado? No ¡Porque él era _Kakashi!_ Honestamente, ella hubiera sido más útil si simplemente le hubiera enterrado en la arena y le hubiera dicho que esperara. Apenas tenía la energía para levantarse a este punto.

El humo se desvaneció de nuevo. Revelando que en medio de la habitación había una gran cantidad de bajas y a Kakashi notablemente tranquilo.

Jin estaba detrás de él, lo más cercano a que Sakura le hubiera visto corto de aliento. El humo claramente le había afectado, y ahora era claro que no estaba gastando tiempo para mantenerse en control. —Manos arriba. —Le ordenó.

—De acuerdo. —Kakashi obedeció contento.

—Arroja el kunai y pon las manos detrás de tu cabeza.

—Perfecto. —Kakashi dejó caer su arma con un ruido metálico y entrelazó los dedos sobre su cabello.

—Ahora ponte de rodillas.

—Preferiría no hacerlo. —Kakashi le dijo a Jin. —Tengo un poco de artritis en la izquierda. Una vieja herida, tú entiendes.

La respuesta de Jin fue patearle detrás de las rodillas, haciendo que Kakashi cayera hacia adelante con un suspiro de consternación. Él se sentó en la posición de loto, sus manos encima de su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, parecía completamente en paz para la situación en que estaban. Prácticamente estaba meditando.

—Tal vez debieron escapar cuando tuvieron la oportunidad. —Matsura sugirió burlón. —¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hubieran durado al menos diez minutos antes de que mis hombres les rastrearan de nuevo.

—No seas ridículo. —Kakashi dijo plácidamente, sus ojos todavía cerrados. —La tormenta de arena probablemente nos hubiera matado en cinco.

—Eres excesivamente modesto. —Matsura dijo, sonando muy descontento. —Es altamente irritante.

Kakashi se disculpó rápidamente. —Lo siento.

—Urgh. —Matsura gesticuló hacia su hijo. —Mátalo. Sólo está siendo una molestia.

—¿Tendré un último deseo? —Kakashi preguntó.

—¡No! —Matsura respondió cortante.

—Padre. —La voz de Jin tenía cierto tono de advertencia. —Es una tradición.

—¡Maldita sea! —Dijo iracundo, moviendo su espada irritablemente, muy cerca de la cara de Sakura y ella casi juró ver pasar algunos cabellos rosas cayendo al suelo. —¡Bueno, escúpelo- pero algo razonable!

—Sólo quiero decirle adiós a Sakura-chan, eso es todo. —Kakashi dijo con un encogimiento de hombros y cierta vergüenza. Sin embargo, Sakura no le creyó en lo mínimo. Simplemente no había forma de que Kakashi se rindiera así de fácil y se entregara a la muerte.

—Puedes hacerlo desde aquí. —Jin apuntó.

—Naturalmente. —Kakashi se cuadró y respiró profundamente antes de decir, con una voz ligeramente alta. —¡Adiós, Sakura-chan!

—Adiós… —Respondió ella.

—Fue bueno conocerte.

—Supongo…

—Pasamos buenos momentos, ¿No es cierto?

—No puedo recordar alguno en este momento. —Ella respondió apática.

—¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera esas pequeñas vacaciones que tuvimos en el País del Rayo?

Sakura sólo había estado una vez en el País del Rayo con el Equipo siete y fue la cosa menos parecida a unas vacaciones que había tenido que soportar. Era una chuunin en ese entonces, y apenas habían escapado de la misión hacia ese país con vida. Naruto hubiera muerto si no fuera por su propia velocidad para sanar, y Kakashi estaba tan herido que terminó en cama por un mes completo luego de usar su Mangekyo sharingan por mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, todos hubieran muerto si no hubiera sido por eso, pero Sakura odiaba verlo tan débil y exhausto que ni siquiera tenía energía para leer sus tontos libros. Era uno de los recuerdos menos divertidos que hubieran tenido juntos, ¿Así que, para qué traerlo ahora a colación?

A menos…

Entendiendo lo que quería decir, Sakura le frunció el ceño. —Seguro. Pero no quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

—Bueno, en ese caso, considérate afortunada porque probablemente vamos a morir. —Él abrió los ojos y le guiñó el ojo derecho, haciendo que su atención se posara en el sharingan que se veía más oscuro de lo usual.

—No hay ningún 'probablemente'. —Matsura gruñó. —¿Ya terminaron?

—Una última cosa. —Kakashi dijo. —¿Sakura?

—¿Sí? —Respondió tensamente.

—Te amo, de verdad. —Le dijo con suavidad. —Pero a veces _insistes_ en meterte en el camino.

Sakura echó un vistazo rápido al pasivo Jin y su grupo de compinches. Miró de nuevo a Kakashi pero los ojos de él estaban puestos solamente en Matsura.

—Eso fue algo grosero… —Uno de los subordinados susurró.

—Sí. —Otro se mostró de acuerdo.

Claramente lo pensaban porque no lo entendían.

Respirando profundamente, Sakura de pronto se alejó de Matsura y se arrojó hacia la estalagmita más cercana, enredando sus brazos alrededor de la fría formación saliente. Instantáneamente escuchó un gran grito proveniente de la garganta de Matsura y sintió un jalón de gravedad nada natural.

Cuando ella echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, pudo ver que Matsura estaba en agonía. Su cuerpo entero se estaba contorsionando, apretándose hacia el punto negro que se había fijado en su pecho como un agujero. El aire alrededor de él estaba torciéndose hacia ese punto, arrastrando la luz y distorsionando el aire, incluso los gritos de Matsura parecían rotos, como si también fueran jalados a ese hoyo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Uno de los hombres gritó. —¿Qué le sucede a él?

Un hombre más inteligente ya lo hubiera sabido. —¡Es un doujutsu! ¡El Ninja que copia- mátenlo!

—¡Mátenme y esta cueva será tragada por completo! —Kakashi gritó. Su respiración era forzada y su cuerpo estaba sacudiéndose, pero seguía teniendo la fuerza como para burlarse. Pero Sakura sabía que esta era una enorme mentira que había hecho a Jin y a sus hombres detenerse inseguros. Como no habían lidiado con algo así antes, ninguno de ellos sabía qué hacer.

—Jin- —La voz rota de Matsura se escuchó. —¡Ayuda-! —Él consiguió moverse ligeramente del centro de la distorsión, suficiente como para que su cuerpo escapara. Pero se quedó intentando clavar su espada en el suelo y aferrándose a la vida mientras el jutsu continuaba jalándolo, alargando su imagen y arrastrándolo cada vez más cerca de lo que sólo podía ser el olvido. El jalón comenzó a intensificarse, haciendo que el cabello de Sakura comenzara a ondearse. Si abandonaba la estalagmita ahora, probablemente sería arrastrada junto a Matsura.

—¡Jin! —Matsura gritó de nuevo, más molesto que antes.

Jin no podía permanecer pasivo más tiempo. Parecía que no se atrevía a llamar a Kakashi y pasó a grandes zancadas junto al hombre agachado para alcanzar a su padre. La distorsión comenzó a jalar también su cuerpo, pero se resistió bien. Cuando Sakura lo vio intentar tomar la mano de su padre que estaba tomando con desesperación la espada, quería gritar ¡Él iba a rescatar al bastardo y luego Kakashi estaría demasiado cansado como para intentarlo de nuevo! —¡No! —Ella gritó a Jin, esperando que por alguna razón decidiera seguir el consejo de un enemigo.

La mano de Jin se cerró sobre la de su padre y la liberó de la espada, sujetándolo. Kakashi cayó hacia adelante sobre una de sus manos y abrió la boca con dolor. El jutsu todavía seguía activo y ganando intensidad, pero Sakura no creía que su cuerpo lo soportaría más.

Entonces Jin dejó ir a su padre.

Sakura sólo pudo observar impresionada mientras Matsura era jalado hacia atrás, transformándose en proporciones grotescas mientras su brazo, cabeza y espalda eran aplastados en el agujero en espiral. El resto de su cuerpo pronto lo siguió, escabulléndose de forma tan repentina y fácil que fue duro para Sakura envolverse la cabeza. Pero tras la repentina desaparición de su padre, Jin también comenzó a ser jalado. También hubiera desaparecido en el agujero negro de no ser porque de pronto se desvaneció con un débil ruido. La brisa que había estado corriendo a través de la caverna se detuvo abruptamente y Kakashi colapsó en su costado, presionando una mano sobre su sharingan, su cuerpo rígido por todo el dolor y apenas podía respirar.

Sin importarle que ambos estaban a merced de Jin y sus hombres, Sakura se puso en pie y se tambaleó hacia Kakashi. Aterrizó de rodillas junto a él, automáticamente intentando canalizar su chakra sanador en sus manos pero simplemente no había nada. No podía hacer nada de cualquier forma. No podía sanar el cansancio y no sabía dónde comenzar con algo tan raro y extraño como el sharingan. Pero no era como si sólo pudiera quedarse ahí sentada y observarlo gemir y jadear con dolor mientras se agarraba el ojo como si quisiera sacárselo.

—Cálmate, está bien. —Mintió, poniendo una mano con cuidado en su brazo y la otra debajo de su oreja para levantar su cabeza del suelo. —Cálmate y respira. Déjame ver tu ojo.

Él no obedeció tan fácilmente, manteniendo su mano presionada con fuerza en su cara como un niño mientras ella intentaba jalarla. Ella alcanzó a ver sangre corriendo debajo de su párpado cicatrizado. Inmediatamente ella soltó su mano y lo dejó cubrirse de nuevo. Se estaba poniendo peor. Cada vez que lo usaba le hacía más daño. No tenía idea de lo que un sharingan sangrante significaba, pero sabía por la oscura mancha creciendo en su máscara debajo de su nariz que el Mangekyo había causado más daño del que era inmediatamente visible. Esperaba que no fuera tan malo como temía.

Una sombra cayó encima de ellos y Sakura alzó la mirada, instintivamente inclinándose encima de Kakashi y abriendo su brazo libre para protegerlo. Jin encontró su ceño fruncido con una apática mirada.

—No tienes que mirarme de esa forma. —Él dijo, arrastrando sus palabras. —Te lo dije antes, no es nada personal.

—Acabas de matar a tu propio padre. —Susurró, en caso de que no lo hubiera notado.

—No. _Él_ mató a mi padre. —Murmuró, viendo al hombre debajo de ella.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Kakashi dio un débil temblor y él se quedó quieto, su cabeza cayendo laxa en su mano. La sangre de Sakura corrió y ella lo acercó más hasta que él prácticamente estaba en su regazo. Él todavía respiraba, pero su pulso era pesado y lento, palpitando a través de su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que sólo tenía que tocarlo para sentirlo. Ella miró a Jin con fuerza renovada. —No era nada personal. —Le dijo en un tono bajo. —Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacernos ahora?

Jin parecía estar pensando en su respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar, hubo una ensordecedora explosión y la caverna entera se sacudió. Piedras y nubes de polvo comenzaron a caer y Sakura movió las manos para intentar protegerse y a Kakashi. La oscuridad de la habitación subterránea fue rota mientras luz comenzaba a bañarlos. Había mucho escombro volando alrededor y era difícil ver qué estaba sucediendo. Sólo sabía que el techo de la caverna estaba siendo derribado.

Eventualmente las sacudidas pararon y todos parpadearon por la cegadora luz que entraba a la habitación como ermitaños que no habían visto la luz del día en años. Sakura apenas podía ver algo; la luz lastimaba sus ojos. Pero luego de un momento algo se movió, una pálida silueta contra un fondo blanco. Sus ojos se ajustaron lentamente y se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Jin demandó saber.

—El último de los Uchiha. —Sasuke respondió orgulloso, sin tener que alzar mucho la voz para ser escuchado. —¿Y tú?

Otra figura apareció junto a él, vestido en llamativo naranja. —¡No seas tan dramático, Sasuke! —Él le dio al último de los Uchiha un más que impertinente piquete en su costilla más cosquilluda, haciendo que el otro chico saltara y le dirigiera a Naruto una mirada penetrante que hubiera matado a un hombre común.

Una tercera persona apareció en el borde del agujero. Gaara. Y entonces Shizune, Ino, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Temari, Sai, Yamato, y luego muchas personas que Sakura no podía contar o reconocer. Un sollozo de alivio burbujeó en su garganta antes de que pudiera detenerlo y abrazó con más fuerza a Kakashi. Al menos Tsunade y Shizune estaban ahí, él estaría a salvo.

Jin miró a su alrededor a los invitados y dio un suspiro que sonaba algo hastiado y que seguramente le daría regalías a Shikamaru. —Eso es todo para mí, supongo. —Murmuró, apenas audible para los oídos de Sakura. Ella lo vio sacar un rollo de su bolsilla y abrirlo de un tirón. Con una última mirada a su dirección, él presionó la mano sobre el sello del pergamino y se desvaneció en una nube de humo y polvo.

La reacción de los subordinados a los que _no_ les había dado sus propios rollos de transportación de emergencia fue de ira. —¡Esa rata!

Rápidamente fueron rodeados por una mezcla de ANBU de Konoha y Suna antes de que pudieran escapar. Naruto fue el primero en saltar dentro de la caverna para aterrizar en el lugar donde Sakura estaba arrodillada junto con Kakashi. —¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Kakashi-sensei está bien?

—Tsunade-shishou necesita verlo. No estoy segura de qué tan malo sea. —Confesó, sus ojos más húmedos de lo que necesitaban estar.

—¿Estás bien? —Naruto se acuclilló junto a ella, una mano en su hombro y sus ojos llenos de preocupación e ira. —¿Dónde está el bastardo que te raptó? ¡Sasuke y yo lo vamos a asesinar!

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Kakashi ya se encargó de él.

—¿Qué hay del que acaba de irse? —Naruto demandó saber.

—No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por él. —Susurró. —Él no está interesado en nosotros.

Tsunade estaba al lado de ellos en segundos, haciendo que se alejaran mientras con cuidado ponía a Kakashi sobre su espalda. —Denle algo de espacio para respirar- eso es todo. —Ella checó su pulso y echó un vistazo a sus dos ojos. —Déjame adivinar… ¿Se sobrepasó de nuevo? Él está en un sueño _profundo_ y no está respondiendo a la luz. No hay nada que podamos hacer aquí. Necesitamos meterlo en un hospital. —Concluyó antes de que alzara la mirada y viera de forma similar a Sakura. —Tú también. Estás tan pálida como el papel.

—Estaré bien. —Sakura respondió, pasándose una mano temblorosa sobre los ojos.

—También él. —Tsunade le aseguró. —No te preocupes. Ambos lo hicieron bien. Sólo vayámonos para que descansen.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Disculpen la tardanza pero me salió trabajo de último minuto y pues, necesitamos dinero :D Creo que este es el fic que más trabajo me está costando terminar.

Ah... antes de otra cosa, quisiera decirles algo (no lo hubiera dicho porque lo consideraba obvio, pero supongo que siempre es bueno aclarar ciertas cosas) no sé qué clase de concepción tengan de la violación algunas personas. He recibido varios comentarios sobre ese tema y evidentemente no me sorprende porque ha sido 'eje' de esta historia, de hecho, los esperaba y de verdad me gusta que haya retroalimentación, así que la queja no es por eso, en absoluto.

Si bien este fic no es perfecto en su manejo del tema, al menos si tiene varias puntadas correctas u oportunas...

Al grano. Lo cierto es que es un evento traumático y que puede destruir vidas (está de más decirlo) y algunos comentarios que he recibido (y que me han incomodado leer y he intentado verlos de una manera menos 'negativa' o no interpretarlos como algo literal) lo ven como si fuera cualquier cosa o no muestran empatía. Está bien que sea un fic, que sean personajes inexistentes, pero me hace pensar que así piensan de las víctimas y sobrevivientes de estas situaciones.

Espero que no me lo tomen a mal (porque precisamente es lo que menos quiero), pero si que tomen en serio lo que he expuesto. Creo que al menos podrían tomar consciencia de que es un situación horrible que diariamente ocurre.

Y bueno, luego de eso, **quiero agradecerles por su paciencia y apoyo.** Sobra decir que he estado atoradísima con este fic y lo cierto es que con cada capítulo se me ha complicado más y más traducir. Sin embargo, intentaré tomarme las cosas con calma y espero puedan darme más tiempo con los capítulos restantes, sinceramente ya sé que voy a tardar en traducir los 4 próximos.

Dicho eso, estén seguros de que voy a acabar el fic y que no sé si pueda subir el martes el próximo capítulo; me esforzaré.

 **Tifakxt:** Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic; disculpa la tardanza y ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo y la pequeña escena entre los dos. Aunque probablemente no sea lo que esperabas...

 **Yami- gabii:** Hola ¡Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y por darle una oportunidad al fic! Espero que te esté gustando :D

 **¡Espero poder leer sus comentarios! ¡Qué tengan una buena semana!**


	16. En el que la ropa interior de Sakura est

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Duty Before Honor_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

* * *

 **El deber antes que el honor**

 **Capítulo 16: En el que la ropa interior de Sakura está perdida**

 _A veces respiras_

 _Sobre mi cicatriz_

 _Y siempre terminas_

 _Más cerca de lo necesario,_

 _Es ahí cuando me rindo._

* * *

De todos los miembros del Equipo Siete original, Sakura tenía que decir que Kakashi era quien daba más pena cuando se trataba de padecimientos. Por supuesto, cualquiera se vería frágil comparado con Naruto y su extraña rapidez para sanar (una pierna rota para Naruto, una vez escayolada, estaría arreglada para el desayuno del día siguiente), o Sasuke que tenía una increíble tolerancia al dolor (él vería una katana atravesando un pecho como una mera cortada), y Sakura con su habilidad para sanarse que estaba a la par con la de Tsunade. Con todo el cerebro, talento y habilidad, el cuerpo de Kakashi era la única cosa que más le fallaba. Sakura no sabía si él naturalmente carecía de un aguante más bajo que el resto de sus compañeros, o si tenía que ver con poseer una barrera de sangre que no le pertenecía. Sakura no sabía de la existencia de otra persona con el mismo problema que Kakashi, así que no podía comparar su caso con alguien más.

Y no era solamente que su aguante físico menguara. Cuando Kakashi se sentía enfermo, se enfermaba en serio. La última vez que había pescado un resfriado, había sido admitido por el hospital casi dos semanas porque se veía terriblemente mal, mientras que alguien como Naruto sería capaz de seguir con sus misiones como siempre pese al estornudo ocasional. Seguro, Kakashi siempre _decía_ que estaba bien, y sería capaz de continuar su trabajo, pero luego terminaría desmayándose a la mitad de sus compras. Confinarlo a una cama de hospital era más para forzarlo a relajarse que otra cosa. Si se le dejaba ir a casa, todos sabían perfectamente bien que sería llevado la siguiente mañana por sus vecinos que le habían encontrado inconsciente en la escalera.

Pero sin importar cuán enfermo Kakashi se encontrara, siempre recuperaba sus fuerzas. Incluso si hubiera estado frente a las puertas de la muerte luego de una misión particularmente difícil, se arrastraba con uñas y dientes hacia la salud. Tal vez le tomara más tiempo que a la persona promedio, pero _siempre_ se recuperaba, sin importar si era de un resfriado común o por haberse sobrepasado con el uso del Mangekyo Sharingan.

Excepto que Sakura nunca lo había visto _así_ de mal…

En el momento en que Tsunade le había dado el alta, ella había ido directamente al otro lado del hospital para ver a Kakashi. Sólo que él no había estado tan platicador porque estaba _en coma._

—Realmente no me preocuparía por ello. —Tsunade dijo, sonando tan casual y aburrida que Sakura se inclinó a confiar en ella. —Sabes perfectamente bien que este hombre no hace cosas a medias –sólo dormir no sería suficiente para él. Estimo que se despertará muy pronto, ya está mostrando signos de respuesta. Así que prefiero ver esto más como una situación fortuita. Al menos de esta forma no andará por ahí intentando darse el alta. Necesita relajarse y permitirse sanar.

Sakura echó un vistazo al hombre durmiendo, dándose cuenta que alguien había puesto una venda alrededor de su cabeza, cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. —¿Qué sucedió con el sharingan? —Le preguntó a su maestra.

—Está bien. —Tsunade respondió. —El sharingan está tan bien como siempre, pero el nervio óptico y algo del tejido alrededor estaba dañado. Me atrevería a decir que no le habrá hecho favor alguno a su vista incluso luego de haberlo sanado. Cuando se despierte planeo prohibirle usar el Mangekyo de nuevo. Obviamente no entiende el significado de 'moderación'. Pobre Obito… creo que tenía más potencial escondido del que Kakashi podría manejar.

—¿Obito? —Sakura frunció el ceño. —¿Quién?

Tsunade sólo sonrió, acomodándose lejos del rostro un mechón rubio. —Puedes quedarte si quieres. Suna no tiene horario para visitas. Pero ¿No preferirías estar de vuelta al hotel disfrutando del servicio a la habitación?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. —Preferiría quedarme con él hasta que se sienta mejor. Está envuelto en este desastre por mi culpa… Me siento en deuda con él.

—¿En deuda? —Tsunade repitió con una sonrisa privada. —¿Es así como le dicen ahora?

—¿Qué? —Sakura no tenía idea de lo que eso quería decir.

Tsunade puso los ojos en blanco. —Tengo genin a los qué calificar. Llámame si despierta. —Con una sonrisa, Tsunade ondeó la mano y salió. Sakura observó su marcha, profundamente pasmada por lo que su maestra estaba implicando.

* * *

Había sido un largo día desde que habían regresado a Suna. Sakura había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en una cama de hospital, sintiendo arcadas con violencia cada pocas horas mientras la droga que había suprimido su chakra comenzaba a desvanecerse de su sistema. Y mientras no tenía mucho control de sus facultades una vez más, su cabeza tenía un ocasional dolor, e incluso el mínimo cambio en su expresión podía llevar aguijonazos dolorosos a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo.

Sin embargo, había sido incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Kakashi. Incluso si estaba doblada encima de un cuenco de arcilla, sintiendo arcadas pero incapaz de vomitar, estaba más preocupada por la cuán mala sería la condición de Kakashi. Le había preguntado a Tsunade cómo estaba, pero la mujer estaba siendo molestamente vaga. Ahora que Sakura estaba a su lado, no tenía intención alguna de irse –no hasta que estuviera segura de que él se estaba poniendo mejor.

Ciertamente se estaba tomando su tiempo, así que Sakura se sintió libre de subir los pies en el borde de la cama y encender la televisión. Los programas eran en su mayoría del País del Viento, así que el humor era, por decirlo, _diferente_ al suyo. Eventualmente se aburrió intentando entender las bromas y apagó la televisión para sentarse en silencio. Era un silencio que consistía en el débil campanilleo del adorno en la ventana que se mecía suavemente en la brisa y el distante zumbido de la calle y su conversación. Dentro de la habitación estaba el suave canturreo del equipo médico, y (si acercaba la silla junto a la cama de Kakashi) el suave sonido de la respiración inusualmente profunda del hombre mientras dormía, ajeno a su presencia.

Suspirando con fuerza, se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que sus codos estuvieron encima del colchón a la altura de su hombro. —Por favor, despierta pronto. —Rogó en silencio, jugando con el cabello plateado entre sus dedos. —Pero no te apresures por mí. Encuentro esto como una _gran_ mejora en tu personalidad. Probablemente este es el mayor tiempo que has pasado sin leer tu Icha Icha.

Kakashi continuó durmiendo como si nada.

Moviéndose para descansar la barbilla sobre su antebrazo, Sakura comenzó a jugar con el borde de la máscara de Kakashi. —Sé qué tal vez me estás escuchando. —Dijo conversadora. —¿Recuerdas cuando Neji-kun se hizo aquella herida en la cabeza el año pasado? Estuvo en coma por casi dos semanas completas y cuando despertó dijo que había escuchado a Tenten susurrando su profundo amor por él a un lado de su cama. Pobre Tenten, estaba tan avergonzada. Pero no te preocupes… No confesaré mi profundo amor por ti. Creo que ya me dejé en ridículo lo suficiente la noche antes de los exámenes.

Aunque, ella no había sido la única en murmurar las palabras 'Te amo'. Parecía recordar que él se lo había dicho con el mismo tono que le había dicho que se saliera del camino del Mangekyo sharingan. Comprensiblemente, habían sucedido un montón de cosas en ese momento y ella no había sido capaz de apreciar su significado. Ahora que tenía tiempo, se encontró pasmada.

—Me pregunto… ¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que me amabas? —Murmuró, acariciándole el costado derecho del rostro con el dorso de sus dedos por encima de su máscara. —O sólo estabas… —¿Jugando? ¿Siendo caprichoso? ¿Actuando? —Si era en serio, no hagas nada. Si no era en serio, puedes despertarte ahora mismo y decírmelo.

Para mucho de su deleite, Kakashi escogió continuar comatoso, ¡Lo que era obviamente su forma de decir que la amaría hasta el fin de los tiempos y de regreso! —¡Excelente! —Proclamó felizmente.

Pero la emoción de su victoria vivió poco. Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios y se inclinó todavía más para examinar su rostro. —Tsunade dijo que ya no puedes usar el Mangekyo sharingan. —Dijo, preguntándose si podría incrustarle la idea ahora que estaba inconsciente. —Si lo sigues usando, comenzarás a quedarte ciego. Y entonces tendrás que usar lentes. —Ella lo pensó por un momento. —Aunque… supongo que sólo te quedarás ciego de un ojo, así que tendrás que usar un monóculo, Creo que te quedaría, ¿No lo crees tú? Eres el tipo de persona que usaría un monóculo. Sí, puedo imaginarte usándolo.

Si Kakashi estaba de acuerdo o no ella no lo sabía, pero el estómago de Sakura comenzó a rugir. Ella susurró una disculpa al hombre y se salió del cuarto para buscar comida. Luego de unos minutos ella reapareció con un plato lleno de fruta –porque fue lo único que reconoció en el menú de la cafetería del hospital como algo comible. Pero en el momento en que se deslizó por la puerta y puso los ojos en Kakashi, soltó un suspiro de frustración.

Él se había caído de la cama.

—Oh, hombre tonto… —Le regañó, dejando su plato en el suelo antes de correr hacia él. Por la forma en que las mantas lo envolvían, parecía que de hecho había intentado levantarse. Ahora estaba tendido e inconsciente en el suelo con la intravenosa jalando dolorosamente de su mano. —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Kakashi? Si se te hace hábito tendrán que amarrarte a la cama, ¿sabes?

En ocasiones como esta, la fuerza sobrehumana era una cosa extraordinaria. Bajo la influencia de las drogas supresoras de chakra nunca hubiera sido capaz de levantarlo y acomodarlo en la cama como estaba haciendo. Le acunó, lo arropó y se aseguró de que la aguja de la intravenosa no se hubiera salido durante su breve intento de escape. Estaba acomodándole el cabello de una manera que le complaciera encima de la venda cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto parecía sorprendido de verla. Sasuke, detrás de ella, nunca se sorprendía de nada.

—Hola. —Ella les saludó con la mano alegremente.

—Vinimos a verte pero la enfermera nos dijo que te habían dado el alta. —Naruto dijo, moviéndose hacia ella. —¿No deberías estar descansando? ¡Te veías realmente enferma! —Él terminó jalándola para darle un gran abrazo de oso.

—¡Me siento bien! ¡De verdad! —Ella le dio una palmada en la espalda para hacerle saber que necesitaba respirar. —No quería dejar a Kakashi-sensei solo.

—¿Él está bien? —Naruto preguntó preocupado, inclinándose encima del hombre inconsciente.

—Lo estará. —Dijo. —Una vez que despierte.

—¿Qué le sucede? —Sasuke preguntó desde el marco de la puerta. No se atrevería a acercarse más, porque hacerlo implicaría que de _hecho se preocupaba_ por su antiguo maestro. Y no lo haría.

—Él está en coma. —Sakura le dijo. —Pero Tsunade apuesta a que pronto despertará.

Naruto frunció el ceño a Kakashi. —Él no se ve muy 'despierto' para mí. ¿De verdad está en coma? —Él picoteó la clavícula de Kakashi lleno de curiosidad y saltó cuando el brazo de Kakashi se alzó en un intento medio consciente de empujarlo. —¡ _Está_ despierto! ¡Mira!

—Por favor, no lo molestes, está enfermo. —Sakura le regañó. —Él no está realmente despierto. Está sufriendo de un ligero coma.

—O sólo de pereza increíble. —Sasuke replicó secamente.

—Siempre es una posibilidad. —Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Pero él se despertará cuando esté listo.

—¿Tal vez si alguno de nosotros hace un ruido muy fuerte? —Naruto sugirió pensativamente.

Sasuke le miró apático. —¿Sabes? El mundo de la medicina se pierde de un genio.

Naruto ignoró el comentario. —¿Tal vez alguien deba besarlo? Usualmente eso hace que la gente en coma despierte.

—En las _películas._ —Sakura apuntó.

—¡Vale la pena intentarlo! —Protestó.

—¡No, no lo vale! —Sakura y Sasuke corearon.

—Bueno, si tú no lo haces, yo lo haré. —Él comenzó a avanzar, sólo para ser jalado por el cuello por Sakura.

—De verdad no te importa eso- sólo quieres ver su cara. —Ella le acusó con frialdad.

Debido a la culpabilidad en su mirada, parecía que ella había dado en el clavo. —¿Eso es un crimen?

—Eso se llama 'tomar ventaja' —Apuntó.

—Unas semanas atrás no te hubiera importado. —Naruto dijo con un puchero. —Solías estar tan curiosa como todos los demás y querías ver su rostro. Ahora que ya lo viste, quieres mantenerlo para ti y presumir de ello.

En parte esa era la razón, cierto, pero había más. —Kakashi me dejó ver su cara de buena gana. No violaré su confianza exponiéndolo mientras está inconsciente. No está cómodo con que la gente vea su cara, Naruto. Regresa y pregúntale cuando _no_ esté en coma.

—Sólo estás diciendo eso porque _te gusta._ —Naruto peleó.

Sakura momentáneamente tartamudeó, corta de palabras. No era como si pudiera negarlo, ya que todos en la habitación estaban bien conscientes de sus sentimientos. En lugar de ello, optó por un cortante '¿Y?'

El silencio llenó en la habitación mientras Sakura y Naruto intentaron vencerse en un concurso de miradas. Eventualmente Sasuke les interrumpió adelantándose y diciendo en voz baja. —Lo que el idiota quiere decir, es que sabemos qué está pasando.

La intensa mirada de Sakura se volvió confusa y dubitativa. —¿Qué? —Preguntó.

—Sabemos que algo está pasando entre tú y él. —Sasuke dijo simplemente.

—¿Cómo supo que estabas perdida antes que los demás? —Naruto agregó.

—Y eso que Pakkun mencionó, sobre que él parecía más molesto sobre tu desaparición, más molesto de lo que él hubiera estado por cualquiera.

—¿Y por qué nos ofreció dinero para hacer algo que íbamos hacer de cualquier forma?

—¿Y por qué el primer sitio en el que te encontramos luego de que te dieran el alta es aquí, junto a su cama?

—¿Y por qué tu cara se pone más roja con cada cosa que apuntamos?

Sakura presionó el frío dorso de su mano contra sus mejillas enrojecidas y se dio vuelta de mala gana lejos del par, intentando que luciera como si estuviera examinando el equipo médico. —Ambos se hacen muchas ilusiones. —Dijo cortante.

— _Algo-_ está pasando-Sakura-chan. —Naruto imploró. —Puedes decirnos. Somos amigos, ¿No?

De todos los trucos baratos que él pudiera aplicar en ella… _ese_ era el más bajo. Sabía perfectamente bien que no cuestionaba la fuerza de su amistad, y él sabía que apuntar eso era una mejor técnica de interrogación que cualquier método de tortura.

—Realmente no hay nada entre nosotros. —Dijo con un tono bajo y honesto. —Me gusta. Creo que lo _amo._ Y él lo sabe. Eso es todo.

Ella miró de nuevo a los chicos para verlos intercambiar miradas escépticas. —¿Y? —Naruto preguntó.

—¿Y qué? —Preguntó cansada.

—¿Y sus sentimientos por ti? —Sasuke preguntó cuidadosamente.

Por la forma en que ambos le observaban, era claro que estaban igual de ansiosos. Podían considerar sus sentimientos como infatuaciones (*) fugaces (incluso si no había nada de 'fugaces' en sus pasadas infatuaciones como para hacerlos creer eso) pero ¿Los sentimientos de Kakashi? Podía ver que no les gustaba esta posible relación. Poniéndose en sus zapatos, estaba segura de que se sentiría de igual forma. Eran naturalmente celosos de cualquier otro hombre que amenazaba con tomar el lugar principal en su corazón, pero podía ver que también estaban preocupados. Preocupados porque Kakashi era mayor –más viejo como para saber cómo utilizar a una chica y luego hacerla a un lado cuando se aburriera de ella. Parte de ella temía que eso sucediera una vez que saciara su lujuria temporal por ella y se encontrara a alguien más (u otro libro) que llamara su atención. Pero ya era demasiado _tarde_ como para dejar de amarlo.

—No estoy segura de cuáles son sus sentimientos. —Dijo lentamente. —Sólo sé que probablemente también le gusto.

—¿Cuánto? —Naruto preguntó con rapidez.

' _Lo suficiente como para joderme'_ era una respuesta que estaba bailando en la punta de su lengua. La interrogación estaba comenzando a molestarla. Quería que la dejaran en paz y decirles la verdad, incluso si sabía que probablemente no serían capaces de manejarla. En lugar de eso, intentó mantenerlos lejos de la verdad. —No lo sé. —Porque informarles que su maestro quería cogerla era probablemente una de las cosas que haría que el temperamento de ambos chicos eructara en proporciones atómicas. Estarían ahogando al pobre hombre con su almohada antes de que pudiera finalizar su sentencia.

—Bien. —Naruto comenzó de mala gana, dándole a Kakashi una mirada de desdén. —Al menos es mejor que ese bastardo de Suna.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —De verdad no me importa.

Lo que esencialmente era su manera de darle su consentimiento.

Una débil sonrisa tocó los labios de Sakura. —¿Él de verdad estaba preocupado por mí?

—Eso es lo que Pakkun dijo. —Naruto dijo con desinterés. —Kakashi apenas se preocupa por algo. Cuando lo hace, sabes que es serio. Que él se fuera sin prepararse de alguna forma… Quiero decir, no es que _no_ estuviéramos preocupados, pero al menos nos tomamos el tiempo de ir por Tsunade en caso de estuvieras herida y por Gaara porque es el único que podía guiarnos a través de la tormenta de arena, y luego a Hinata porque ella es la única razón por la que te encontramos bajo tierra, gracias a su byakugan y luego todo el mundo más o menos se invitó porque estaban preocupados por ti.

—Temari dijo que sería malo para las relaciones entre aldeas si dejaban que alguien de Konoha terminara secuestrado en su vigilancia. —Sasuke explicó aburrido. —Se vería mal si no parecía que se habían esforzado lo suficiente en recuperarte y darte atención después. Esa es la razón por la que había tantos ANBU. Pura política.

—Lo aprecio de cualquier forma. —Sakura dijo graciosamente. —Pero si Kakashi no hubiera llegado ahí cuando lo hizo… tal vez estaría muerta.

Naruto seguía dándole una fea mirada a Kakashi. Él se inclinó para hablarle al oído al hombre inconsciente. —Tal vez salvaste su vida, pero si le haces llorar, vivirás sólo para arrepentirte de ello.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua con molestia y puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Dejarás de hacerlo? —Le cortó, golpeándole en la espalda. —¡Está en coma por mi culpa! ¿Qué se necesita para tener tu aprobación?

—Estaríamos más contentos si fuera rico. —Naruto dijo seriamente.

—Menos pervertido. —Sasuke agregó.

—Un poco más joven.

—No tan frágil.

—Pero tampoco tan inteligente.

—Y debería ser fácil de golpear.

—¿Y tal vez alguien con hoyuelos?

Sakura miró con rapidez el suelo y se mordió la lengua para evitar confesar que _de hecho_ tenía hoyuelos.

—Pero aparte de eso. —Naruto dijo. —Él no es tan malo. Pudiste haberlo hecho peor. _Mucho peor._

—¿Por qué me miraste cuando dijiste eso? —Sasuke ladró.

—Oh, _por nada._ —Naruto ladró de vuelta, dándole otra mirada sospechosa.

Sakura alzó las manos. —¡Sin peleas en el hospital! Guárdenlo para el techo, chicos.

Ambos le dirigieron una vaga mirada culpable antes de que Naruto inmediatamente la retirara. —¡Oh-hey-Sakura-chan! Tendremos una fiesta esta noche por los resultados de los exámenes, ¿Quieres venir?

—¿Pasaste? —Sakura parpadeó sorprendida a Sasuke.

El Uchiha sólo se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sabemos todavía. —Naruto explicó. —Tendremos los resultados esta noche, pero de cualquier forma planeamos celebrar o consolarnos con alcohol.

—Definitivamente iré. —Dijo contenta. —Con suerte Kakashi estará despertó para entonces.

Pero mientras el día pasaba y Naruto y Sasuke se iban para buscar cosas más interesantes qué hacer que observar a un hombre durmiendo, parecía que la probabilidad de que Kakashi despertara antes de mañana se volvía cada vez más delgada. Pese a su previo intento de escaparse cayendo de la cama, él estaba perfectamente quieto e inconsciente. Ocasionalmente una enfermera se asomaba para tomar algunas notas antes de desaparecer de nuevo, pero parecía que su condición no estaba cambiando tanto.

—Creo que de verdad te superaste esta vez. —Dijo débilmente, tallándose los ojos mientras le veía. —De hecho estoy considerando confiscarte ese ojo sólo para evitar que hagas algo así de estúpido en el futuro.

* * *

Finalmente ella se aburrió lo suficiente como para encender la televisión de nuevo para ver si había algo decente desde la última vez que lo había checado. Se conformó con ver una novela. Naturalmente, al menos dos personajes estaban en coma, pero luego de cinco minutos uno de ellos ya estaba fuera de su cama, fresco como una margarita, una margarita que sufría de amnesia.

—¿Estás tomando notas? —Dijo, picándole el costado a Kakashi. —¿Por qué no puedes despertarte así de rápido? Pero si te olvidas de quién demonios soy, te regresaré al coma, ¿De acuerdo?

Sus ojos estaban comenzando a calentarse y a secarse mientras el cansancio se asentaba en ella. Todavía se estaba recuperando de su horrible noche llena de fiebre y vómito, y preocuparse por Kakashi probablemente le estaba haciendo adelgazarse, sino es que hasta encanecerse prematuramente. Pero no se dio cuenta de cuán cansada estaba hasta que sintió una mano encima de su hombro y ella saltó en su asiento. —Estoy despierta. —Dijo con rapidez, si no es que nada convincente.

Una joven enfermera que se veía amable le sonrió. —Ha estado aquí todo el día, ¿Tal vez debería ir a casa y descansar? Aki y yo le echaremos un ojo.

Sakura echó un vistazo a la segunda enfermera en la habitación y se preguntó por qué no las había escuchado entrar. —De acuerdo… —Tal vez le caería bien dormir algo antes de la fiesta con los chicos. Tiesa, se levantó y sonrió mientras pasaba la mano encima de la de Kakashi. —Mejórate pronto. —Le ordenó. —Regresaré mañana.

Con una pesada mezcla de sentimientos Sakura comenzó a moverse hacia la salida. La mitad de ella quería quedarse y asegurarse de estar ahí en el preciso momento en que él despertara para no perderse de nada. La otra parte de ella sabía a la perfección que no había diferencia alguna si se sentaba con él o no, y ya que la cama del hotel era al menos 20% más suave que la suya en Konoha, sería una pena desperdiciar la oportunidad de tenderse ahí.

Por supuesto, el problema estaría resuelto si Kakashi simplemente _despertara._ Pero incluso mientras lo maldecía por ser tan egoísta como para permanecer ahí tendido e inconsciente todo el día y quitarle el tiempo, también estaba preocupada. No sólo un poco, un montón. Porque Sakura era médico, y como médico sabía que había una posibilidad de que Kakashi tal vez _nunca_ despertara.

Y eso era demasiado doloroso de…

 _¡Ooh- chocolate!_

Un rápido desvío fue impuesto en el momento en que divisó la máquina expendedora bien surtida con algunos de sus dulces favoritos. Desafortunadamente, las monedas ryo que había tenido en su bolsillo no encajaban en la ranura, no importaba qué tan duro intentaba meterlas. Las máquinas de Suna simplemente no aceptaban el cambio de Konoha, dejando a Sakura viendo con decepción la barra que había deseado.

Bien… igual no había nadie mirando. Sakura miró por el pasillo vacío y discretamente movió la mano hacia la parte de arriba de la máquina para inclinarla diagonalmente contra la pared. Luego de unos fuertes sacudones, el chocolate y los dulces comenzaron a caer directamente a la bandeja.

Daba igual, era lo menos que Suna podía hacer por ella luego de todo el trauma bajo el que había sido puesto en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Justo terminaba de acomodar la máquina de vuelta a su lugar y estaba agachándose para recoger los dulces cuando ella escuchó que alguien corría.

—¡Haruno-san!

Con culpabilidad se quedó quieta y alzó los ojos. —¿Qué? —Preguntó. —Sólo estaba-

—Es el hijo del Colmillo Blanco- ¡Necesitamos que venga rápido!

—¿Yo-uh-qué? —Sakura ondeó una barra de caramelo a la ansiosa enfermera. —Lo siento, pero no trabajo aquí. No se me permite practicar aquí-

—No, señorita. —La enfermera sacudió la cabeza con nerviosismo mientras intentaba corregirla. —Es su amigo, ¿Hatake Kakashi? La necesitamos.

Sakura tiró la barra de chocolate, inmediatamente bien despierta y aterrorizada. —¿Qué sucedió? —No se quedó a esperar por una respuesta mientras comenzó a correr, pasando rápidamente a la enfermera y llegando a las escaleras. Su corazón estaba latiendo con más fuerza de la necesaria, y ella dobló tantas esquinas que resultó increíble que no terminara chocando con alguien. Dos posibilidades estaban corriendo por su cabeza: Kakashi había despertado o sólo se había puesto peor.

Sakura era naturalmente optimista, pero en el momento no tenía tiempo de serlo…

Cruzó las puertas de la habitación de Kakashi, corta de aliento y buscando el problema. Ahí estaba la enfermera, Aki, de pie junto a la cama de Kakashi, aturdida y molesta pero Kakashi se veía igual que siempre. Los datos en las máquinas aseguraban que todo estaba bien, tal como estaban cuando ella había salido.

—¿Qué sucede? —Sakura preguntó, acercándose para ver a fondo. —La otra enfermera dijo que tenían problemas.

—Sí. —La enfermera enrojecida respondió irritada. —Es _él._ Él _es_ el problema.

Aquí ella le dio a Kakashi una mirada venenosa, pero todo lo que Sakura podía ver era a un hombre durmiendo tan pacíficamente que recordaba a un ángel, ¿Qué problema podía venir de un hombre en coma?

Pero… _era_ Kakashi.

—Unos minutos luego de que se fue comenzó a agitarse. —La enfermera explicó, acomodándose algunos mechones castaños de vuelta a su peinado. —Intentó sacarse la intravenosa y levantarse. Además, es fuerte, no es como si yo pudiera mantenerlo quieto. Por supuesto, en el momento en que entra se calma y parece un ángel. Maldito… —La enfermera se contuvo. —¿Le importaría quedarse otro rato mientras conseguimos algo para mantenerlo en la cama? Se lastimará si insiste en moverse así.

—¿Se agita? —Sakura repitió.

—Mm. —La enfermera envolvió a Kakashi con la manta de manera que quedó más apretada, como si intentara mantenerlo así pegado a la cama. —Sabe dónde está y no le gusta. Si pudiera quedarse un poquito más para asegurarse de que se comporte…

—Por supuesto. —Sakura dijo sin pensar, moviendo la mano para tomar la insensible mano de Kakashi. A diferencia de la enfermera, el corazón de Sakura estaba con él y lo entendía. Estar en una cama todo el día no podía ser tan divertido. —No es su culpa. Pasa mucho tiempo de su vida en el hospital. Probablemente le está tomando aversión.

—Sólo iré por algo para atarlo.

—¡No! —Sakura dijo con rapidez. —No se preocupe, no lo vale. Me quedaré aquí.

La enfermera le vio extrañada. —¿Está segura?

—No quiero que piense que está solo, eso es todo. —Sakura dijo suavemente.

—Eh. —Al parecer a la enfermera no le importaba. —Como quiera. —Ella no iba a protestar si Sakura le quitaba algo de trabajo.

En el momento en el que salió, Sakura se giró a Kakashi. —¡Eres una molestia!

Ella imaginó que su comatoso silencio tenía cierta nota de vergüenza.

—Si querías compañía, debiste decirme que me quedara. —Le regañó resuelta mientras le apretaba la mano. —Pero ya estoy aquí.

Kakashi parecía contento de dormir. Su respiración seguía profunda y seria y su rostro, o lo que podía ser visto, permanecía laxo y tranquilo. Entregándose a la tentación, ya que estaban _solos,_ ella bajó la máscara hasta que la dejó en su barbilla y lo contempló.

Ah… nunca se cansaría de esa cara.

Incluso cuando él estaba tan enfermo como ahora, seguía siendo hermoso. Si esas enfermeras se hubieran tomado un momento para echar un vistazo a su rostro, no serían capaces de usar una sola palabra mala hacia él. Estaba un poco pálido, cierto, y su ojo izquierdo estaba bien cubierto con una gruesa venda, pero sus rasgos seguían tan fuertes y atractivos como siempre. Sus labios, pálidos y secos, todavía se veían deliciosamente tentadores, y Sakura se encontró a sí misma observándolos mientras pensaba en la sugerencia que Naruto había dado.

—Probablemente me vas a matar por esto, pero…

Sakura se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de él. Era su sexto beso en total, y aun así, de nuevo era totalmente diferente a los otros. Esta ocasión dudaba de que Kakashi estuviera consciente de él, y la sensación de su dócil e indiferente boca debajo de la suya se sentía raro. Aunque… era reconfortante saber que él no podía ni se retiraría ni aplastaría sus sentimientos.

En un mundo perfecto, esta sería la parte donde él se comenzara a mover y comenzara a devolverle el beso y a preguntarle dónde estaba y si ella era un ángel. Pero aparentemente eso sólo pasaba en las películas y en las novelas cursis que había visto antes. En la realidad, Kakashi siguió durmiendo y el beso siguió sintiéndose vacío.

Alejándose un poco, Sakura hizo un puchero. —No tengo idea de si sentiste eso. Pero estoy muy agradecida por lo que hiciste allá por mí. Tal vez, si te despiertas, ¿Pueda agradecerte apropiadamente…? ¡Oh- no! No así- quiero decir, con un beso, ¡O algo así! Nada… Nada pervertido y eso. Sólo voy a callarme y rezar porque no escucharas eso…

De mala gana acomodó de nuevo la máscara y se hundió en la suave silla al lado de su cama con un largo suspiro de cansancio y frustración. Acomodó la cabeza contra el colchón de Kakashi, alzó la mano para tomar la de él, más para consolarse ella misma que por otra cosa. Era mucho más grande y fuerte comparándola con la de ella. La punta de sus dedos eran chatas y cuadradas mientras que las de ella eran delgadas y algo picudas; sus dedos eran duros y tenían callos secos alineados en la palma gracias a años de manejar armas mientras que las de ella seguían relativamente suaves.

A Sakura no le gustaban sus manos. Deseaba que fueran más como las de Ino –delicadas, delgadas y evidentemente femeninas. En lugar de ello, eran prácticas y fuertes con uñas débiles que se rompían con facilidad si se atrevía a hacer algo remotamente activo. Pero comparada con la de Kakashi, su mano se veía bien. Parecía que ambas encajaran.

Un bostezo salió de su boca antes de que pudiera cubrirla y parpadeó con sueño mientras algo de humedad se posara en sus ojos por el cansancio. —No me voy a dormir. —Le dijo a Kakashi. —Sólo voy a… descansar mis ojos por un rato. —Volvió a bostezar y cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Matsura tal vez hubiera desaparecido su fea cara del planeta más que literalmente, pero en sus sueños él todavía hacia presencia. Siempre ahí, su sombra todavía ahí pese a que no estuviera físicamente presente. Su sueño debió haberse interrumpido al menos cinco veces, pero todavía podía sentirlo en los límites de su visión periférica. Pero al menos él no era el único en sus sueños. Siempre que la presencia de Matsura se sintiera, la de Kakashi también, actuando como una barrera entre ella y ese monstruo, porque nadie podía tocarla cuando Kakashi estaba con ella.

Y entonces él se había ido.

Sakura saltó para despertarse en una oscura habitación, su garganta adolorida por roncar y con un embarazoso charco de baba en su brazo donde había descansado la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera estar totalmente consciente, su mano estaba moviéndose para encontrar la de Kakashi, pero todo lo que encontró fue una fría cama vacía a la que le faltaba la manta.

La manta, parecía, había sido colocada sobre sus hombros en algún punto.

Sacudiéndosela, Sakura se levantó y miró alrededor de la habitación incrédula. La intravenosa estaba ahí en la cama, todavía pegada al gota gota, junto con la pegajosa bandita que la había mantenido en la mano de Kakashi. El cubículo que había guardado su ropa estaba abierto y vacío.

—No lo creo… —Susurró. El bastardo se había levantado _e ido._

A Sakura le tomó veinte segundos correr hacia la esquina y jalar a la enfermera más cercana. —¿Dónde está?

—¿Q-quién? —La enfermera tartamudeó.-

—¡Hatake Kakashi! ¡No está!

—No estoy segura de lo que… ¿Quién?

Sakura liberó a la inútil enfermera y caminó con fuerza y rapidez en busca de alguien que supiera qué había sucedido. Ella divisó a tal persona en la forma de Tsunade, que caminaba hacia ella por el corredor. Antes de que Sakura pudiera abrir la boca y demandar una explicación, Tsunade habló. —¡Ah-Sakura! Estoy completamente perdida, ¿Sabes dónde está la cafetería?

—No, shishou. —Sakura dijo con rapidez. —¿Sabe dónde está Kakashi-sensei?

—¿Kakashi? —Una mirada de desesperación cruzó por la cara de la Hokage. —Aparentemente se dio el alta él mismo hace una hora mientras intentaba encontrar el baño. Los médicos de Suna son unos inútiles. Sólo le dejaron irse.

—¿Entonces, está despierto? —Preguntó.

—Tal parece. —Tsunade asintió. —Lo buscaría yo misma y arrancaría el cuello si no fuera porque estoy ocupada, ¿Me haces un favor? La próxima vez que lo veas, _patéalo_ por mí. Y asegúrate de que esté bien. Era un coma relativamente inofensivo, pero sigue estando seriamente enfermo. Haz que le quede claro.

Sakura asintió.

—Ahora, ve a tu habitación y dúchate. Lo necesitas.

—Sí, shishou. —Sakura respondió cansada.

Había cierto grado de injusticia e ira corriendo dentro de Sakura mientras caminaba de vuelta al hotel. En parte porque un maestro había implicado que _ella_ se veía y/u olía mal, y en parte porque su _otro_ maestro simplemente había decidido marcharse sin alguna palabra de agradecimiento. Había pasado el día completo junto a su cama preocupándose y preparándose por el peor escenario, sentada con él cuando podía haber estado en su hotel consintiéndose con servicio al cuarto. Lo menos que pudo haber hecho luego de despertar era dejarle saber que estaba bien. Pero no… sólo se había levantado, vestido y dado el alta él mismo.

La ira sólo se intensificó mientras llegaba al hotel, y mientras caminaba a su habitación se volvió cada vez más claro que cada puerta que pasaba era golpeada con cada vez más fuerza. Para cuando llegó a su pequeño baño, era un milagro que ella no hubiera arrancado ninguna puerta. Se arrancó la ropa y la hizo una pila en el suelo y se metió bajo la regadera sin probar antes el agua –y entonces brincó con un chillido cuando fue golpeada por agua caliente. Sólo le sirvió para enojarse todavía más.

—Bastardo… —Murmuró con amargura, si no es que un poquito rota mientras se tallaba la piel con un nuevo tipo de salvajismo. Bolitas de arena y sangre enredaron su cabello, haciéndole gesticular de dolor cada vez que los puntos eran jalados. Sus ojos ardían, y no podía estar totalmente segura de que toda la humedad en su cara era por la regadera.

A través del siseo del agua y vapor pudo escuchar un débil golpe. Curiosa, Sakura cerró la llave de agua y escuchó.

Alguien estaba en su puerta.

—Oh, _genial…_ —Suspiró, tambaleándose de mala gana a su habitación, simultáneamente intentando secarse con una toalla, encontrar algo de ropa, y gritar: ¡Espere!

Se puso la falda negra y la blusa roja, incapaz de localizar al momento alguna pieza de ropa interior que estuviera hundida al fondo de su maleta debajo de la cama. Pero sería suficiente como para responder la puerta y decirle a quien le estuviera molestando que _podía irse al infierno._

Con una toalla envuelta en su cabello, finalmente abrió la puerta.

—Oh… —Dijo, mirando como tonta a quien estaba frente a ella. —¿Takkun?

—Sakura-chan. —Comenzó a decir con alegría, y fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta de la rosa en su mano. —¡He estado preocupado por ti! Escuché que fuiste secuestrada.

—Eso pasa. —Dijo incómoda.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó.

—Estoy bien. —Mantuvo sus respuestas cortas, esperando que él captara la idea de que ella no lo quería ver. Aparentemente ser casi apuñalado con un palillo por tomar demasiada confianza no le había causado una gran impresión.

Pero Takkun no era el kunai más afilado en la funda. Cuando de pronto se hincó sobre una rodilla, Sakura casi se tambaleaba alarmada. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sakura-chan, me sentiría muy honrado si te quedaras en Suna y te volvieras mi novia. —Dijo, alzando la rosa. —¿Qué dices?

Sakura sólo pudo quedarse confusa, viéndolo. — _¿Qué?_

—Podemos comprometernos si tú quieres.

—Pero… No puedo. —Dijo, gesticulando a su habitación. —Estoy en medio de mi ducha.

—Sakura-chan, creo que te amo. Nunca me había sentido así por otra chica, ¡Sólo por ti! Por favor, di que te quedas.

—Um… —Más que perturbada, Sakura miró detrás de ella por encima de su hombro. —No me conoces de verdad, Takkun.

A él parecía no importarle. —No me importa. Siento que mi alma ha reconocido la tuya y nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida.

Sakura suspiró. —Buenas noches, Takkun. — _Eres un idiota._

Prontamente cerró la puerta en su cara y regresó a secarse el cabello con la toalla. Takkun continuó golpeando la puerta. —¡Sólo dame una oportunidad! —Escuchó gritar del otro lado.

—¡No, gracias! —Gritó también. —¡Por favor, vete!

—Sakura-chan, sólo quiero hablar.

Decidió ignorarlo, esperando que la falta de respuestas de su parte eventualmente le diría que ella _no estaba_ interesada. Sin embargo, entre más le ignoraba, más fuerte él golpeaba. Rápidamente se volvió evidente que Takkun tenía la cabeza tan dura como para rivalizar con Naruto.

Luego de otra serie de altos golpes contra la puerta, finalmente ella arrojó la toalla –literalmente- molesta y caminó a la ventana. Él todavía estaba golpeando mientras ella abría la ventana y se deslizaba hacia la escalera de emergencia. Sakura simplemente sacudió la cabeza y caminó a la siguiente ventana para ver si Naruto o Sasuke estaban ahí para darle refugio y tal vez correr a su insistente Romeo –seguro que estarían contentos de hacerlo. Pero sus habitaciones estaban oscuras y se volvió evidente que estaban afuera celebrando (o consolándose).

Sin embargo, la habitación de Ino estaba dos pisos abajo, lo que significaba bastante lejos de Takkun.

Las escaleras de metal se sentían frías contra sus pies mientras descendía por los escalones hacia el nivel inferior, pero la habitación de Ino estaba del otro lado, lo que quería decir que tendría que pasar cada ventana en ese piso para llegar ahí. Al menos estaba oscuro, así que las probabilidades de que la vieran eran pocas.

La mayoría de las habitaciones estaban a oscuras y vacías. Mientras se deslizaba con cuidado por la primera ventana, vio a una chica dentro que parecía haberse duchado recién y ahora se estaba pintando las uñas.

Cuando estuvo a la mitad del nivel, pasó una ventana que le hizo quedarse completamente quieta.

Era la habitación de Kakashi.

Al menos, _asumía_ que era la habitación de Kakashi, ya que parecía haber un libro de brillante color naranja en la cama. Se acordó de la mañana en que subieron juntos el ascensor –él había entrado en este piso, así que tal vez sí fuera su habitación, incluso si no podía verlo ahí.

¿Pero esto no era ser una fisgona? Tal vez, ¿Lo mejor sería continuar y encontrar la habitación de Ino? ¿Qué tal si él también estaba duchándose? ¿Qué tal si salía con solamente una toalla? ¿Qué tal si salía sin nada?

Eso lo dejaba todo claro. Sakura se quedaba.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver movimiento. Kakashi _salió_ del baño, pero para mucha de su decepción (alivio, se dijo a sí misma) él estaba completamente vestido en su uniforme, sin la camisa de manga larga y el chaleco, su máscara abajo y un cepillo de dientes en su boca. Instintivamente, Sakura se congeló, sabiendo que la oscuridad la cubriría y que él sólo la vería si ella hacía movimientos bruscos.

Ansiosamente le observó buscando algo que estuviera fuera de lo normal. Parecía estarse moviendo más lento que lo usual, mientras se detenía para sacar algo de la maleta detrás de su cama, pero sin acercarse lo suficiente como para examinarlo apropiadamente, era difícil decir si había algo de verdad mal en él. Kakashi desapareció en el baño por otro minuto o algo así, y entonces emergió con la máscara puesta. Se dejó caer para sentarse en el borde de la cama, su cara viendo lejos de ella.

Parecía la imagen más pura de 'El Pensador'.

Reuniendo su valor, Sakura golpeó la ventana. Observó la cabeza de Kakashi girarse con lentitud y le vio por encima del hombro derecho con su único ojo oscuro. Parecía más oscuro que siempre, y parecía que había una mancha negra debajo de él, señalando que estaba cansado.

Con rigidez se puso en pie y se movió hacia la ventana. Se detuvo como treinta centímetros lejos de ella, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y le dio un suave asentimiento. —¿Puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó, su voz medio muda por el vidrio.

Una persona más considerada hubiera abierto la ventana y le hubiera invitado a entrar. —¿Puedo entrar? —Preguntó, envolviéndose con los brazos para dejarle saber que tenía frío.

—Mmm… —Él jaló el sonido, parecía que estaba pensando. —No ¿Por qué?

—Hace frío y quiero hablar contigo. —De hecho, quería gritarle y tal vez golpearlo, pero nunca le dejaría entrar si lo sabía. Pero tal vez él ya sabía de sus mañas y esa era la razón por la que se estaba haciendo el difícil.

—Deberías intentar por la puerta. —Dijo, apuntándola con la cabeza. —Son inventos increíbles.

Ella se movió incomoda en la escalera mientras una ventisca movía su cabello mojado y lo estampaba contra su cara. —¿Por qué te estás haciendo el gracioso conmigo? ¿Me recuerdas, no? _Soy Sakura._ Era tu estudiante-

—Sé quién eres, Sakura. —Dijo, su tono plano penetrando el panel de cristal tan fácil como su mirada de incredulidad.

Si él hubiera tenido amnesia ella tal vez hubiera sido capaz de perdonarlo. Si no… —Déjame entrar, Kakashi. Voy a resfriarme.

—¿No tienes una habitación propia? —Apuntó.

—Sí, pero hay un tipo más que irritante golpeando mi puerta y se rehúsa a marcharse.

—Ah, ¿El moreno resultó ser un error, no?

Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no decir que ella ya se había dado cuenta _sin_ su ayuda. —Déjame entrar o voy a romper el vidrio.

Él se le quedó viendo, como si estuviera pensando si estaría hablando o no en serio. Aparentemente él no se iba a arriesgar, así que abrió la ventana. Sakura se metió e inmediatamente se maravilló por cuán cálido estaba ahí adentro. Pero tan pronto como aterrizó su pie, Kakashi le tomó por el codo y comenzó a jalarla hacia la puerta. —Estoy seguro de que puedes esconderte del moreno en la habitación de Ino, así que-

Ella jaló su codo para liberarse. —Olvídalo. —Le cortó. —Vine a preguntarte algo.

Kakashi le miró de mala gana. —¿Qué?

—¡¿Qué _demonios_ crees que haces saliendo del hospital así?! —Ladró, observándolo retroceder ligeramente. —¡Estabas seriamente enfermo! ¡No tenías porqué levantarte y salir sin haber sido revisado por un doctor! ¿Y si quedaba algún daño? ¿Qué tal si había complicaciones? ¡Debías estar en la cama del hospital!

—¿Por qué? —Apuntó a la cama que estaba en su habitación. —Esta es más cómoda.

—Y lo menos que pudiste haber hecho era _despertarme._ —Gruñó. —Estaba muy preocupada por ti. ¡Lo juro- perdí la mitad del cabello en la ducha por tu culpa! Pero sólo te saliste del hospital como si no te importara.

Kakashi le quitó la mirada de encima.

Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron. —¿O no te importa?

—Me fui porque me sentía bien. No había más motivos por los cuales quedarme. —Explicó, todavía sin dignarse a verla. —Estaba cansando y quería dormir en otro lugar, de preferencia en uno que no oliera como cloro, ¿Eso es todo lo que querías saber? Porque si es así, puedes salirte ahora.

Ella casi se sintió inclinada a salirse y a azotar la puerta de puro coraje, pero no podía escoger su ira por encima de su deber. —No puedo. —Dijo cortante. —Tsunade-shishou me ordenó revisarte.

—¿Lo hizo ahora? —Por la forma en que sonó parecía que era más un hecho que una pregunta.

—También me dijo que te pateara. —Sakura dijo. —Así que, ¿Cuál prefieres?

Él suspiró. —La revisión estará bien.

Sakura apuntó con el dedo la cama. —Siéntate.

Kakashi me movió para pasarla sin prisa alguna y tomó asiento donde le indicó. Mientras ella avanzaba para pararse entre sus rodillas y correr las puntas de los dedos sobre su garganta enmascarada en un movimiento que parecía no tener sentido, él parecía desear haber elegido la patada. Sakura ignoró sus expresiones poco entusiastas y continuó para checar su pulso. Era más rápido que lo normal, pero apenas era algo por lo cual preocuparse, y ciertamente no era algo inesperado debido a su situación.

—Bájate la máscara y di 'ah'. —Ordenó.

—¿Es necesario? —Preguntó.

—Si lo digo, sí.

Otro suspiro y un lento tirón de su mano trajeron la máscara a posarse alrededor de su garganta. Cuando él abrió la boca y un patético 'ah' salió de ahí, ella le picó el ojo vendado con fuerza lo que hizo que su boca se abriera bien y saliera un alto '¡Argh!'.

—Se ve bien. —Dijo como si nada, presionando los dedos contra la piel desnuda de su cuello recién expuesto. —¿Has sentido calor?

Su ojo permaneció fijo en algo a su lado. —Un poco. —Dijo con rigidez. —Tus manos están frías.

—Te aguantas. —Le dijo con frialdad. —¿Alguna alucinación? ¿Luces brillantes? ¿Puntos negros?

—No.

—¿Recuerdas todo? ¿Tu nombre, país, aldea, y eso?

—Sí.

—¿Quién es nuestro Hokage?

—El Sandaime- no me mires así, era una _broma._ Estoy _bien._

Los dientes de Sakura se apretaron con fuerza. —¿Te duele? —Preguntó, presionando a lo largo de la parte trasera de su cuello.

—No.

Ella presionó contra su nuca. —¿Aquí?

—No.

—¿Algún dolor de cabeza?

—No.

—¿Esto te duele? —Presionó contra su mejilla cicatrizada y notó un apretón de su ojo.

—No. —Repitió con necedad.

—¿Qué hay de esto? —Ella le picó de nuevo el ojo.

—Ow-sí, deja de hacer eso. —Él alejó su mano.

—¿Puedo ver el sharingan? —Preguntó.

—Tú eres la doctora. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura asintió y comenzó a desenvolver la venda. Debajo de ella, un pequeño parche de gasa cubría su ojo y mientras Sakura lo quitaba se dio cuenta de que había algunas manchitas de sangre en ella. Viendo el ojo se dio cuenta de que se veía un poco irritado, pero además de eso estaba bien, parecía que Kakashi simplemente se había tallado con mucha fuerza. El sharingan parpadeó puesto en su hombro, protestando por la luz.

—¿Cómo está tu vista? —Preguntó, genuinamente preocupada.

Kakashi cerró un ojo y luego el otro, como si los estuviera comparando. —Definitivamente más débil. Tal vez tenga que usar el monóculo después de todo.

Las cejas de Sakura se levantaron. —¿Perdón?

Él sacudió la cabeza. —Un sueño que tuve…

Sakura se hubiera reído y dicho la verdad detrás de ese sueño si ella no hubiera estado tan molesta con él. En lugar de eso, gruñó y volteó la gasa para que el lado limpio cubriera su ojo. —Te dejaré esto un poco más, así no se caerá. —Le dijo mientras volvía a envolverle la cabeza con la venda.

—Eso es reconfortante. —Murmuró.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Parece que vivirás.

—Odio decirte 'Te lo dije', pero-

— _Amas_ decir 'Te lo dije'.

—- te lo dije.

Sakura apretó la venda en su lugar y puso ambas manos sobre su cadera para regañarlo glacialmente. Él todavía se rehusaba a verla a los ojos. Sabía que en Kakashi es no era signo de timidez o vergüenza. Era una sutil y discreta señal de que no la quería cerca.

Lo que era algo extraño debido a su comportamiento antes.

Estaba intentando ignorarla, incluso mientras estaba de frente a él con sus rodillas golpeándose. Su mirada estaba fija con resolución en la ventana, y ella sabía que él no hablaría o la miraría a menos que tuviera que hacerlo, o a menos que tuviera que decirle que _se fuera._

Los dos podían jugar el mismo juego. Ella podía seguirle la corriente, pretender que él no existía y que ella no lo amaba, y que no había alguna atracción entre ellos o lo que fuera. Pero no quería eso. Por un breve momento en ese frío túnel cuando le abrazó sin duda o remordimientos, había sido el momento más maravilloso en su vida. Incluso si sólo había sido por un segundo, había sido algo libre, lleno de afecto mutuo. Algo que nunca había tenido antes. Ahora que lo había probado… era difícil volver a las pretensiones.

—Eres un hombre muy tonto. —Le dijo, en un tono de voz bajo y vacío que hizo que el silencio de la habitación se volviera más profundo. Sakura sintió que estaba diciendo palabras prohibidas, pero estaba muy cansada de pretender. Kakashi no dijo nada. No tuvo reacción alguna, pero eso sólo probaba que ambos sabían a qué se refería. —Pensé que luego de que me rescataras seríamos amigos de nuevo. Ahora estás evadiéndome de nuevo, incluso cuando estoy justo enfrente. Ni siquiera puedes _mirarme._

La única respuesta de Kakashi fue inhalar profundamente y exhalar el aire como un suspiro mientras sus dedos tallaban sus labios en profundo pensamiento. Su mirada permanecía fija en la ventana.

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

—¿Ahora quién está siendo tonto? —Dijo distante.

—¿ _Estás_ avergonzado? —Susurró. —Dijiste que me deseabas cuando tú… y tu… con tu… um… pero obviamente hay algo de mí que encuentras repulsivo.

Kakashi se levantó abruptamente, forzándola a retroceder. —Apuesto a que tu moreno se ha aburrido y ahora está de vuelta a su madriguera, ¿Por qué no vas a verificarlo? —Él avanzó hacia la puerta, pero Sakura tomó la espalda de su playera con el puño.

—Kakashi. —Dijo rápidamente, antes de que se agotara su valor como sucedía con frecuencia cuando estaba frente a este hombre. —Lo que sea que tú quieras de mí… yo también lo quiero.

Él se giró, rompiendo su agarre y fijó la mirada directamente en la de ella. —¿Cómo podrías querer lo que yo quiero cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que _yo_ quiero _?_ —Demandó, aunque sonaba más cansado que molesto.

Sakura parpadeó con rapidez, intentando con esfuerzo separar y pensar en sus palabras.

Él sacudió la cabeza y parecía cansado de nuevo. —Sakura, tienes diecisiete. No tienes idea de lo que quieres.

Hubiera resultado mejor que le dijera 'Eres demasiado joven y tonta para amar'. Y mientras a veces podría admitir con facilidad que era joven y tonta, nunca había estado insegura sobre lo que deseaba o a quién amaba. Kakashi no tenía derecho alguno de asumir otra cosa.

—Entonces, ¿De verdad es por mi edad? ¿Y mi inexperiencia? —Gruñó, sus manos convirtiéndose en temblorosos puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. —¿No me quieres porque no soy vieja y no estoy curtida como tú? ¿Porqué sigo siendo virgen?

Su silencio fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

—Bien, ¿Qué va a costar? —Demandó. —¿Me aceptarías si me voy y tengo algunos encuentros casuales y vacíos y pierdo esta imagen de 'inocente e ingenua virgen' que tienes de mí? Pero claramente eso tampoco es lo que quieres, porque si fuera así, ¿Por qué demonios le pagarías a Naruto y a Sasuke para arruinar mi cita con Takkun?

—¿Entonces, te diste cuenta? —No había ni un gramo de culpa escrito en su rostro.

—No tienes que pensarlo mucho cuando Naruto está envuelto. —Le dijo. —Pero ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Si todo esto es por mi virginidad, entonces tendrás que aceptar que si tú no la tomas, alguien más lo hará.

La expresión que tenía no era de 'Me acabas de apuñalar', pero era algo bastante similar. Era más como un gesto de 'Mierda, mi estudiante acaba de ofrecerme su virginidad'. Pero se recuperó con rapidez. —Estás simplificando terriblemente las cosas. —Dijo serio.

—¡No tendría que hacerlo si sólo me dijeras cuál es el problema! —Explotó.

—Tú sabes cuál es el problema.

—¡Oh, sí, creo que sí! —Soltó cortante. —¡Tal vez el problema es que no confías en mí! ¡Crees que soy una tonta adolescente que va cambiando de gusto cada vez que se me antoje como Ino! ¡No me crees capaz de amar! ¡No me crees cuando te digo que te amo! ¡Incluso si nunca, jamás, se lo he dicho a alguien sin que sea cierto!

Él le miró de cerca. —¿Ya te sacaron todas las drogas? Porque parece que estás actuando un poquito… irracional, ¿Tal vez no estás en tus cinco sentidos?

—¡Maldito! —Sakura le dio un empujón. —¡Supongo que debo _estar_ tan loca como _tú!_ —Gruñó, moviendo las manos para agarrar el Icha Icha en la cama y lanzárselo al pecho. —¡Tú y tus pervertidos libros y tus hoyuelos y tu tonta, _estúpida_ incapacidad de decir lo que quieres decir! ¡Deja de ver al suelo! ¡Lo ves -Ni siquiera tienes las agallas para decírmelo a la cara! ¡Estás asustado de tu propia estudiante! Aunque, ¿Tal vez eso es lo que te gusta de esto? ¿Estarías interesado si fuera mayor, o la estudiante de alguien más? Sigues actuando como si estuvieras asustado de violar esta brecha entre los dos… pero creo que en realidad, eso es exactamente lo que te excita. De verdad sólo eres un pervertido.

Había llegado demasiado lejos. Sabía que lo había hecho. En el momento en que las palabras salieron, supo que había sobrepasado la vaga y borrosa línea entre ellos que se hacía más difícil de ver cada día, pero a este punto ella estaba desesperada por obtener una reacción de él. No esperaba esta repentina erupción de ira. Había una ira en su ojo que a veces había visto ponía en sus enemigos, y de la que siempre había estado feliz de no haber recibido. Retrocedió mientras él avanzó hacia ella, el interior de sus rodillas golpeó la cama. Kakashi le atrapó por los brazos antes de que pudiera caer.

— _No_ te atrevas a decir cosas como esa. —Le dijo, en uno de los tonos más iracundos y peligrosos que ella le hubiera escuchado usar. Él no tenía necesidad de alzar la voz porque había mucho veneno en ella. —No tienes idea de todo en lo que me has puesto.

—Si no lo sé, es porque tú no me dices. —Dijo, sintiéndose infinitamente más pequeña que hacía unos minutos mientras su ira y resolución le golpeaban la cara. Pero de alguna forma le gustaba. Le gustaba su poder y cuan controlado era, incluso cuando estaba tan furioso como ahora. Le gustaba la forma en que su mirada vagaba a través de su rostro y se acomodaba en sus labios, y la forma en que sus dedos le apretaron los brazos cuando ella los lamió inconscientemente. Podía sentir la tensión recorrer su cuerpo como en el elevador, sólo que esta vez parecía mucho más cercana al punto de quiebre. Más que nunca quería verlo perder ese tenaz agarre que parecía tener de su control. Demonios, a este punto, la más diminuta brisa podría hacer que lo perdiera.

Abruptamente, Kakashi liberó sus brazos y retrocedió, dejando a Sakura sin balance alguno y cayendo en el colchón con un chillido. De pronto estaba muy consciente de su falta de ropa interior, así que con rapidez apretó las piernas y bajó la falda que estaba amenazando con subirse. El afilado ojo de Kakashi vio su inminente incomodidad y frunció el ceño, confuso. —¿Qué? —Demandó cortante.

Sakura no sabía exactamente qué decir. Y cuando Sakura no sabía exactamente qué decir, usualmente respondía con la verdad. —N-no estoy usando pantaletas…

* * *

 **Notas de traducción:**

(*)La infatuación en algunos textos sobre psicología alude específicamente a cierto estado emocional caracterizado por el dejarse llevar por una pasión irracional, especialmente por el amor adictivo. La infatuación ocurre normalmente al inicio de una relación amorosa. La misma está caracterizada por: urgencia, intensidad, deseo sexual y/o ansiedad, donde hay una extrema absorción del uno con el otro. Se le asocia comúnmente con la juventud y denota infantilismo.

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¿Muy conveniente que no llevara pantaletas, no es cierto?

¡Hola a todos!

 **Gracias por su paciencia y los comentarios que me hicieron llegar en el capítulo pasado**. Los he leído y mañana (bueno, más tarde) planeo responderlos y explicarles a fondo el motivo de la 'aclaración' anterior. Estoy -en serio- agradecida por el intercambio que me han dejado; de verdad, aprecio que se hayan tomado la molestia de dejar sus puntos de vista. Ah... también ciertos comentarios que me han dejado sobre Kakashi y Sakura (y que estoy de acuerdo con varios puntos), ¡En serio! Me han dejado muy buen sabor de boca, al fin y al cabo los reviews son para eso, para hacer llegar sus propias opiniones sobre lo que pasa en la historia y que exista un diálogo.

Respecto al ritmo de actualización, planeo mover el día. Así que ya no será lunes/martes, sino jueves/viernes. Me han salido ciertas cosas y estos dos días ahora son los que me quedan 'libres' para terminar con las traducciones sin estar tan apurada. (Nuevamente, gracias por su paciencia.) Estoy a mitad de actualizar el siguiente capítulo de mi propio fic y comenzando con el siguiente capítulo de éste, así que sólo recen porque me apure.

Quedan tres capítulos y a diferencia de 'La Ventana' les aseguro que van a ser rápidos (ya saben, el ritmo de la historia, no de mi traducción -por desgracia-).

Les mando un abrazo a todos y, como siempre, muchas gracias por el apoyo a mi trabajo ¡Feliz fin de semana!


	17. En el que el punto de quiebre es alcanza

**¡Hola!**

Esto es más o menos rápido, es el capítulo que estaban esperando (O bueno, que la mayoría quería) una pista: **#LenguasPeleandoPorDominancia.** Seguro el capítulo tiene uno que otro error (más de lo normal) pero acabo de tener dos días asquerosos y literalmente el día de hoy me la pasé llorando y tengo los ojos hinchados, ¿Saben lo horrible que es traducir lemon cuando acabas de pelearte con alguien con quien te acuestas?

Perdónenme, por favor. Prometo corregirlos mañana.

Otra advertencia... Probablemente no sea cómo esperaban.

* * *

 **N/A:** Un sucio, sucio capítulo para ustedes :p No digan que no se los advertí, así que si caricias serias les preocupan, dense la vuelta mientras puedan ¡No es demasiado tarde para salvar su inocencia de terminar corrompida!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Duty Before Honor_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

* * *

 **El deber antes que el honor**

 **Capítulo 17: En el que el punto de quiebre es alcanzado**

 _La ira se mece en mis entrañas_

 _Y no siento esos cortes y rebanadas._

 _Deseo tanto abrir tus ojos,_

 _Porque necesito que miren a los míos._

* * *

Había muchas ocasiones en la vida de Sakura en que ella había metido la pata. Ocasiones cuando había hecho que una situación ya mala se volviera todavía peor solamente por respirar de la manera incorrecta. Sin embargo, no podía decir que ésta fuera una de esas ocasiones.

Ciertamente, su tímida admisión había borrado por completo el ceño fruncido del rostro de Kakashi, ¿Eso era algo bueno, no? Pero ahora le estaba viendo como si hubiera dicho en voz alta que adoraba comer gatitos con pan tostado y su propia garganta se había cerrado una frase demasiado tarde. Sakura hubiera preferido haberse quedado titiritando de frío al confuso silencio que estaba sufriendo ahora mismo. Se mordió el labio y se quedó viendo al suelo, batallando con los bajos de su falda mientras esperaba por su reacción.

Luego de casi un minuto completo, Kakashi encontró su voz. —Lo siento. —Comenzó, teniendo que aclararse la garganta ya que de pronto sonaba bastante ronca. —¿Dijiste que no estabas usando pantaletas?

Si hubiera una posibilidad de que Kakashi no le hubiera escuchado bien, ella hubiera rogado que fuera ésta. Pero ella sabía perfectamente bien que él le había escuchado y que no le creería si intentaba negarlo y reírse –principalmente porque era una terrible mentirosa. —Sí. —Dijo en silencio.

El hombre se tambaleó visiblemente. —¿Por qué? —Dos sencillas silabas llenas de confusión.

—N-no tuve tiempo de ponérmelas. —Dijo, sonrojándose por completo.

—No… ¿Por qué me haces estas cosas? —Parecía ser una pregunta retórica ya que su mano vino a apretar el puente de su nariz como si estuviera sintiendo un dolor de cabeza venir a él. —A veces estoy seguro de que lo haces deliberadamente, y entonces me miras así y me haces sentir como un viejo depravado.

—¿Te miro cómo? —Preguntó, echándole un vistazo tímido.

—Como si fueras una de las vírgenes más protegidas de Konoha.

Ella retrocedió enfadada. —¡No puedo evitar verme así- así es mi cara! —Dijo molesta. —Así como tú no puedes evitar verte como uno de los mayores perezosos de Konoha.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. —Necesitas irte… irte a un lugar muy lejos de aquí, donde haya muchas pantaletas que puedas usar. —Le dijo cansado, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó con el escritorio lleno de papel. —Ahora.

Sakura no se movió. —No hemos terminado de hablar. —Le reprochó.

—¿De verdad viniste aquí para hablar, Sakura? —Dejó salir.

—¡Por supuesto! —Le respondió cortante, profundamente confundida. —¿Por qué más vendría- oh-tú- —Su sonrojo comenzó a calentar sus mejillas todavía más. —Bueno- ¡Por supuesto que pensarías eso! ¡Sólo porque no estoy usando pantaletas! ¡No eres más que un pervertido!

Habiendo decidido que probablemente ya había cumplido con su cuota semanal de vergüenza (demonios, seguro que ya había alcanzado el tope del mes), Sakura se puso en pie, intentando salirse y azotar la puerta en una demostración impresionante de temperamento. Pero mientras pasaba a Kakashi encontró su codo siendo detenido, y en una maniobra que sólo haber sido realizada por un ninja veterano, él la jaló con rapidez contra el escritorio y la atrapó ahí con su cuerpo. Sakura se congeló. De pronto sus ojos estaban puesto en el bulto que era la máscara en la garganta de Kakashi, pero no tenía valor como para alzarla. Cuidadosos dedos se pasearon sobre sus muslos, acariciando la suave piel y jugueteando con los bajos de la falda. Un suave temblor recorrió su espina y brazos. En su estado sin pantaletas algunas, Sakura estaba sintiéndose cada vez más vulnerable.

—¿Por qué tan tímida de pronto? —Le preguntó en un tono bajo. Sus labios rozaron su frente mientras hablaba. —¿No era esto lo que querías?

Su respiración se volvió superficial mientras él virtualmente invadía cada uno de sus sentidos. Podía sentirlo, olerlo, escuchar su respiración mientras su cuerpo llenaba su campo de visión. Los ojos de Sakura se cerraron, concentrándose en el intoxicante efecto de su proximidad. La urgencia de inclinarse hacia él justo ahora era abrumadora.

Ella le sintió suspirar contra su cabello empapado. —Siempre hueles bien. No tengo idea de por qué.

—Acabo de ducharme. —Susurró ella con suavidad. La realidad había llegado a términos de lo surreal, y su cabeza estaba comenzando a sentirse ligera y muy lejos de ahí. Cada roce de sus dedos contra sus muslos engatusaba sus sensibilidades un poquito más hacia el límite.

—Incluso cuando no te has bañado por días sigues oliendo divino. —Murmuró contra su frente. —A veces cuando caminas cerca de mí, todo lo que puedo hacer es detenerme de… ¿Cómo es que tu piel es tan suave? —La sutil caricia de sus dedos se volvió un descarado apretón.

Con su corazón martilleando, Sakura tragó con fuerza. —¿Me… exfolio? —Realmente no le importaba lo que estuviera diciendo mientras continuara haciéndolo en ese bajo y suave tono y seguía acariciándole los muslos con sus fuertes manos.

—Pero…—Dijo, alejando sus manos de ella, para mucho de su descontento. —No voy a hacer nada de lo que después de vas a arrepentir y por lo que me vas a odiar. No está bien.

Sakura le vio molesta a través de la turbia luz. Él estaba alejándose de nuevo, retrocediendo… ganando algo del control que momentáneamente le había dejado. —Te odiaré más si sigues ignorándome. No te voy a perdonar ser un cobarde, y es demasiado tarde como para intentar y pretender que todo está bien entre los dos –claramente no lo está. Creo que esto es lo que la gente llama 'pasar el punto donde no hay retorno'.

—Todavía hay tiempo para preservar el honor y el decoro. —Dijo con la voz ronca.

—Cobarde. —Virtualmente le escupió la palabra.

Él le regresó aquella mirada, y ella se dio cuenta de que algo de la ira que anteriormente había presenciado seguía presente. Era el tipo de mirada por el que Sasuke podría estar cobrando derechos de autor.

—No me importa si está bien o si es decoroso o si es honorable, _tonto._ —Gruñó. —Si significa que me vas a tratar como un adulto y vas a dejar de ignorarme todo el tiempo, ¡Entonces que se joda el honor y haz lo incorrecto e impropio! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡En serio!

Tenía la sensación de que esto era lo que probablemente se sentía cuando veías directamente a un toro sin capote. Deliberadamente tentar y provocar a un hombre tan cerca de su límite como Kakashi era un comportamiento peligroso, y no estaba completamente segura de lo que pasaría. Ni siquiera sabía qué _quería_ que sucediera. Pero cuando su ceño se frunció y sus hombros se tensaron, sabía que estaba provocando un efecto. Y le contentó más de lo que debería.

—Vamos… —Murmuró molesta, moviendo la mano para tomar los reportes del escritorio y lanzárselos. Él se cubrió de los papeles con un brazo, creando una satisfactoria cascada de blanco. —¡Deja de ser tan _bueno!_

Él llegó a ella en dos pasos antes de que el último papel cayera al suelo. Su boca estaba en la de ella con tanta rapidez que no pudo reaccionar; violencia, posesión y desesperación, todo en un duro y tonto beso. Sakura retrocedió y se tambaleó sorprendida, sus manos comenzaron a tocar con duda los hombros de Kakashi. Había una urgencia cercana a lo animal en la forma en que le tocaba, sus manos corriendo sin cesar sobre su espalda, a través de su cabello y apretando el dorso de sus muslos. Sakura no tenía ni la experiencia o la presencia como para importarle. Todo lo que podía hacer era seguir su liderazgo y seguir sus propios instintos.

—¿Por qué me dejas…?—Murmuró, pero se perdió en el siguiente momento mientras presionaba otro demandante beso sobre su boca.

Sakura estaba perdiendo la cuenta de sus besos en este punto. Cada uno conducía a otro; todos ellos salvajes y ardientes e insistentes. No era parecido a ninguno de los besos que había recibido antes. El único similar había sido su primer beso en la galería de Matsura, pero ese había sido controlado. Los besos que Kakashi le estaban dando ahora eran salvajes, fuertes, llenos de mordisquitos y suspiros y una presión casi hiriente. Él le mantenía la cabeza quieta mientras metía la lengua dentro de su boca y convencía a la de ella a tener una ruda batalla, uno que ella no tenía la esperanza de ganar. El sobrecogedor sabor de él le hizo gemir y recargarse contra él como si no tuviera hueso alguno.

Difícilmente era uno de esos perfectos y apasionados besos que uno veía en las películas. No había tiempo para bajar la velocidad e inyectar algo de ternura a su acto. Pero a Sakura no le importaba. La urgencia de tenerlo cerca y tomar todo lo que él finalmente le estaba ofreciendo era demasiado fuerte –demasiado inmediata.

Cada caricia de sus manos estaba haciendo algo increíble en su interior. Ella apretó con fuerza su camiseta negra y gimió dentro del beso mientras el placentero cosquilleo entre sus piernas comenzaba a cobrar vida con la poderosa y segura manipulación de las manos de Kakashi. Pero cuando una de esas manos se deslizó debajo de su falda para agarrarle la cadera, ella comenzó a tensarse. Su pulgar estaba haciendo atrevidos círculos, encima de su muslo, acercándose peligrosamente a un desprotegido parche de rizos rosas. Sakura no pudo evitar el torrente de pánico que amenazó con derribar la ola de deseo cuando recordó lo que había sucedido la última vez que alguien le había agarrado justo ahí.

Pero este era _Kakashi._ Él no la lastimaría. Incluso con todo y la salvaje e implacable forma en que le estaba besando, él ni siquiera soñaría con tenerla de la misma forma en que Matsura. No tenía una vena como para ser así de cruel. Pero sólo tomó el más ligero roce de su pulgar sobre la resbaladiza protuberancia de su sexo y Sakura se tensó con fuerza, y no de una manera enteramente placentera. Kakashi se congeló sobre ella, inmediatamente sintiendo que algo estaba mal. Su respiración vino con fuerza encima de los hinchados y húmedos labios de Sakura mientras sus manos se mantenían quietas sobre ella.

—Dime que me detenga. —Susurró, en lo que casi pudo haber sido un suave ruego. —Pídeme que me detenga, lo haré… necesitamos detenernos.

Otro oleada de odio por Matsura le llenó. Tal vez estaba muerto, pero seguía causándole problemas. No era justo que todo lo que había descubierto con Kakashi estuviera manchado por la presencia del hombre. Pero no había forma en que Sakura dejara que él sacara lo peor de ella.

Con algunas dudas, Sakura tomó la mano de Kakashi por la muñeca y la subió para inspeccionarla. No se atrevía a ver su cara y mucho menos su reacción cuando ella separó su pulgar, ya mojado con su propia humedad, y cerró los labios sobre él.

Tenía un sabor raro, decidió. Algo blando, algo aburrido y tampoco bueno o malo –un poco como su manera de cocinar. Ella alzó la mirada para ver a Kakashi observándole con intensidad, y muy rápido él se hizo cargo, abriendo los dedos y poniéndolos sobre su mejilla mientras metía su pulgar en su boca. Complaciente, ella curveó la lengua alrededor del dedo invasor y lo acarició experimentalmente, manteniéndose atenta a las reacciones de Kakashi para saber si lo estaba haciendo bien. Y juzgando por su expresión ligeramente vidriada, lo estaba haciendo, se sentía bien y mucho.

Se acordó de la ocasión en que estuvieron debajo del sauce, cuando su juego por un hongo había terminado en algo definitivamente oscuro y mucho más sexual. El recuerdo debió golpearle también a Kakashi, porque luego de un momento él sacó su dedo húmedo con un suave chasquido y lo deslizó sobre su barbilla y garganta, y justo al cierre de su blusa.

Sakura tragó con esfuerzo y observó su rostro con cuidado mientras él dudaba. La última vez no había tenido las agallas de ir más allá de ese punto. Él había jalado el cierre unos centímetros y entonces se congeló, mucho para su decepción (aunque, en ese entonces decidió llamarla 'confusión').

El ojo oscuro de Kakashi encontró su mirada por medio segundo antes de revelarle su decisión.

En un tirón, la blusa se abrió y Sakura sintió largas y cálidas manos acariciando su espalda con el fin de acercarla. Lo único que faltaba para que Kakashi atacara sus recién desnudos pechos con la boca.

La cabeza de Sakura cayó hacia atrás con un suave gemido. Nunca había pensado que sus pechos fueran particularmente sensibles, pero eso era antes de Kakashi. A veces él solamente tenía que mirarla de cierta forma y entonces ella los sentía apretarse con dulzura como si estuvieran anticipándose a su toque. Ahora que él estaba sobre ellos, girando un pezón dentro de su boca mientras jalaba el otro con cuidado con la mano, la sensación era increíble. Pero no podía evitar sentir un aguijonazo de preocupación…

¿No eran demasiado pequeños? ¿Había estado con mujeres con pechos más grandes? ¿Estaba comparándola con esas mujeres justo ahora? ¿Estaba suspirando internamente por la decepción y consolándose, diciéndose que este era su _único_ defecto?

Un gruñido bajo que sonó extrañamente como "Respingados…" le hizo sentir mejor de alguna forma. Pero en ese punto todos sus pensamientos e inseguridades sobre sus pechos volaron por la ventana cuando se sintió levantada sobre el escritorio y con un cuerpo duro deslizándose entre sus piernas.

Un _duro,_ duro cuerpo.

Kakashi de pronto se enderezó, moviendo las manos de sus pechos para tomarle las caderas y jalarlas hacia las de él. Duros dedos se enterraron en su carne mientras las caderas de él daban lentos movimientos para tallar su más que prominente erección atrapada entre sus pantalones contra el suave centro entre sus piernas. Instantáneamente Sakura se movió y gimió. La evidente y cruda sexualidad de su acción había hecho que su cuerpo entero temblara con necesidad y el instinto comenzó a gobernarla, haciéndola tallar las caderas contra él en un intento de apaciguar el doloroso vacío que sentía. Era demasiado. Nunca se había sentido así. La combinación de la poderosa fricción, el agarre en sus caderas y el simple conocimiento de que era _él_ haciéndola sentir así era más excitante que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera experimentado. Demasiado rápido se encontró deslizándose cuesta abajo hacia el orgasmo.

Abruptamente, Kakashi detuvo su movimiento contra ella. Su cara era la imagen de intensa concentración y enfoque, sus dedos doblándose contra ella indecisos. Luego de un momento él dio un gemido sofocado. —Lo siento.

Sakura estaba teniendo demasiado problema recuperándose de su orgasmo casi-perdido como para poner atención. —¿Qué? —Suspiró distraída. Sus sentidos rápidamente ganaron algo de claridad cuando sintió que él le levantó la falda hasta la cintura. Sintiéndose no enteramente cómoda con el prospecto de estar completamente expuesta a su mirada, se movió. —¿Qué estás…?

—Tengo que tenerte. —Le dijo a través de dientes apretados. Él movió la mano entre ellos, sus nudillos rozando piel demasiado sensible mientras intentaba abrirse los pantalones. Sakura observó, confundida.

¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? ¿Así? Sakura comenzó a retroceder en el escritorio, sus manos deslizándose sobre fajos de reportes incompletos mientras intentaba hacer vagos gestos hacia la cama. —Espera…

—No puedo. —Su voz era ronca y algo temblorosa. Él la jaló hacia adelante y ella apenas pudo echar un vistazo a la desnuda prueba de su excitación –suficiente como para atemorizarla por su tamaño- antes de que sintiera la punta presionarse contra su entrada.

Sakura se puso rígida con un resuello de dolor y le tomó por el hombro. El febril deseo que había sentido momentos atrás voló con la llegada de la enorme presión entre sus piernas, empujando implacablemente dentro de ella.

Dolía. Dolía más de lo que ella esperaba. Estaba mojada y excitada, pero eso parecía no ayudar en nada. Le habían advertido del dolor inicial de la 'primera vez', pero había asumido que Matsura ya había acabado con ese poco placentero aspecto de la forma más desagradable. Quería ser capaz de disfrutar de esto, de gemir de placer por él y dejarle saber que esto estaba bien. Pero ahora todo lo que quería hacer era llorar y gritar y empujarlo para deshacerse de esta horrible sensación ardiente de ser llenada y estirada. No podía evitar que sus quejidos salieran de sus labios en cortos sonidos de incomodidad y dolor. Sus brazos se movieron, sacando más papeles del escritorio mientras buscaba algo a lo qué sostenerse. Una mano golpeó la lámpara detrás de ella, tirándola al suelo con un ruido sordo y la esquina de la habitación en la que estaban fue sumida en la oscuridad. Ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo.

—¡Kakashi! —Dejó salir en un ahogo, mientras con cada embiste de sus caderas él se metía más profundo dentro de ella, intensificando su incomodidad. Ella le tomó por los hombros y hundió los dedos en su carne para distraerse del dolor. Pero tampoco parecía que estuviera saliendo bien para él. Su cuerpo entero estaba rígido y un gruñido de esfuerzo escapó de él por la difícil penetración. A través de la neblina del dolor ella pudo ver que estaba tratando de mantener el control.

—Sakura, tienes que relajarte. —Le escuchó decir con la voz rasposa. —Te seguirá doliendo si no te relajas.

Un crudo y seco sollozo salió de su garganta. —No. —Le dijo, intentando levantar las rodillas hacia su frente para empujarlo. —Eres muy grande- —Se interrumpió con un agudo llanto mientras su propia acción le hacía deslizarse todavía más profundo dentro de ella, llenándola completamente. Se sintió sin aire, empalada, e incapaz de finalizar la sentencia.

—Halagador. —Le escuchó gruñir encima de ella. —Pero eso es porque es la primera vez. Ahora, _relájate._ Tienes que confiar en mí, Sakura.

Ella torció el gesto, intentando quedarse tan quieta como fuera posible mientras sus músculos internos palpitaron alrededor del largo intruso. —Lo hago. —Respondió con la voz pequeña. No era del todo la verdad, obviamente. _Quería_ confiar en que se sentiría bien dentro de un momento, pero no importaba con cuanta fuerza intentara relajarse, su cuerpo seguía tenso, el dolor permanecía, y todo lo que sabía era que estaba siendo estirada de una forma que no era para nada disfrutable. Unos segundos atrás ella había estado al borde del orgasmo. Ahora estaba lejos de él.

—Puedes manejarlo. —Le escuchó decir con esfuerzo, sus manos acariciándole los costados para intentar reconfortarla. —Eres una chica dura.

—Lo soy. —Se mostró de acuerdo débilmente. Instintivamente se arqueó contra él, intentando convencerse de aceptarlo y ajustarse a su ancho. Un temblor corrió por su espina que no era ni de dolor o de placer, pero sabía que Kakashi lo sintió también porque él de pronto se tensó contra ella. Su control se deslizó una vez y fue definitivo, dejándolo gruñendo un sonido apologético antes de que de pronto sus caderas se movieran contra ella y él comenzara un rápido y duro ritmo.

Sakura cerró los ojos y apretó con las manos la camiseta, intentando resistir. Era difícil. Ella seguía esperando a sentir algo de placer, pero estaba completamente lejos de su alcance. Todo lo que podía sentir era una constante inconformidad por la increíble fuerza con la que la longitud de Kakashi se internaba en ella; dejándola impotente ante la violenta agitación de la lujuria. Sus sentidos se cerraron al dolor y ella se concentró en sentir el latido de su corazón que parecía moverse al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo que la presionaba contra el escritorio.

Ella esperaba que él terminara pronto para que se todo esto se acabara.

Todo estaba saliendo horrible, horriblemente mal. Su primera vez tenía que haber sido romántica y tierna, no cruda y animal. Había hecho espacio para el dolor, pero sólo porque se suponía era breve -y sólo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lágrimas llenaran a sus ojos para que él las arrebatara en un beso amoroso. Entonces todo sería ardiente y apasionado, y llegarían al orgasmo al mismo tiempo y luego caerían en un satisfecho estupor donde hablarían sobre sus sentimientos y se acurrucarían –como las parejas en los libros de su madre- en una cama. _No_ sobre un escritorio desordenado con una pata coja que chocaba contra la pared con cada embiste mientras bolígrafos y otros objetos afilados no identificados le picaban la espalda.

Debía haber supuesto que la vida real nunca cumpliría con sus expectativas. Luego de que Sasuke rompiera su corazón se había vuelto obvio que lo que Sakura quería, Sakura no lo conseguía. Incluso ahora cuando Kakashi estaba _dentro de ella_ y haciéndole el amor –no- _cogiéndosela,_ no estaba segura de 'tenerlo'. No había nada en su comportamiento que fuera tierno o amoroso. No había nada que sugería que él estaba haciendo más que sólo saciar su lujuria y aplacar su frustración.

Entonces de pronto él se detuvo. — _Mierda,_ Sakura… —Gruñó con dureza, acomodando los brazos debajo de ella. —No me hagas esto.

Él la levantó del escritorio y le mantuvo apretada contra él mientras caminaba hacia la cama, todavía conectado a ella. Un duro beso fue presionado contra su boca, pero el corazón de Sakura no estaba en él. Era difícil sentir pasión por algo cuando le causaba tanta incomodidad.

— _No_ voy a terminar solo. —Le dijo ásperamente, momentáneamente deslizándose fuera de ella para dejarla en el suave colchón con un sorprendido '¡Oof!' y dando un montón de rebotes. Él estaba encima de ella un momento después, deslizándose entre sus piernas para volver a penetrarla. Sakura gruñó por la presión y clavó las uñas con tanta fuerza en el edredón que no se sorprendería si resultaba roto. Pero algo era diferente ahora. Kakashi se balanceó con una mano contra la cama a lado de sus costillas y con la otra le tomó por la cadera. Su ángulo había cambiado y por un momento no hubo diferencia alguna… entonces, él dio un lento y profundo embiste, y Sakura notó que hacía toda la diferencia en el mundo. Una pequeña ola de placer se asentó en su vientre, demasiado débil al principio como para creer que era cierto. Pero luego él volvió a embestirla, rozando el pequeño bulto de sensibles nervios arriba de su entrada. El débil cosquilleo de placer se esparció a través de ella una vez más, más fuerte y más abrumador que antes.

Por primera vez, un gemido salió de su garganta y sus caderas se movieron para animar las de él. La incomodidad se iba con cada embiste, reemplazada por un intensificado e inmisericorde placer. Kakashi volvió a tomar velocidad, y Sakura estaba ahí, sintiendo cada llamarada de placer crecer con cada embiste y desesperada por sentir el siguiente.

—He fantaseado tanto como para joder esto. —Explicó con esfuerzo. —En mis fantasías siempre terminas primero. Siempre gritas mi nombre. No tienes idea de cuánto te he deseado. Cuán seguido he acabado masturbándome por tu culpa. Cuán duro fue _no_ empujarte contra la pared del elevador con ese corto traje de enfermera que estabas usando y cogerte hasta dejarte sin sentido.

Asombrosamente, pese a lo que estaban haciendo, fueron sus palabras las que le hicieron sonrojarse. Pero no había forma de detener el intenso surgimiento de excitación que sentía por su confesión, y cualquier pensamiento tonto que tuviera de corregirle y decirle que era un _uniforme de médico,_ fue hecho a un lado para darle cabida al sobrecogedor placer. Estaba creciendo y ella se movía furiosamente contra él, sabiendo que estaba cerca de ese clímax irritantemente elusivo.

Pronto estuvo sobre ella, con más rapidez de lo que ella pudo haber supuesto, catapultándola duro dentro del olvido mientras el mundo se hundía y se oscurecía. Su espalda se alzó, rígida, ella sollozó su nombre, y su cuerpo se movió salvaje. Mientras las sensaciones le cubrían, ella tembló y convulsionó, desesperadamente buscando algo a lo qué sostenerse –las mantas, sus hombros, su cabello, las almohadas, su propio cabello. Era mucho más intenso y prolongado de lo que alguna vez había pensado podía ser un orgasmo, con placer tan intenso que era apenas placer y simplemente locura. Fue casi un alivio cuando los sacudones comenzaron a ceder finalmente.

El ritmo de Kakashi había aumentado con una urgencia que ella reconoció. Ella amó los pequeños gruñidos que escaparon de él, el calor de su cuerpo y el poder contenido detrás de cada embiste. Nunca le había visto en tal estado de evidente abandono. Incluso cuando ella le atendía las más terribles heridas, él nunca dejaba ver lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo. Era un raro momento en que esa impenetrable y plana máscara de su persona se rompía ante ella para que echara un vistazo de lo que había debajo, y Sakura deseó que durara por siempre.

Pero no podía. Él estaba muy cerca, y luego de un momento él dio un grito fuerte y se hundió tan profundo contra ella que la hizo abrir la boca, un brote de excitación acompañó su repentino embiste. Apretándole las caderas con rudeza, él gruñó y embistió contra ella con gruñidos sofocados, eyaculando dentro de ella.

Sólo los sonidos de su dificultosa respiración continuaron. Kakashi se hundió sobre su cuerpo débilmente, como si hubiera sido drenado de toda energía, y presionó su frente vendada contra la de ella que estaba empapada. Él le besó una vez más con satisfecha y contenta pasión, antes de deslizarse fuera de ella con cuidado (lo que dolió tanto casi como la primera entrada, su carne estaba hinchada y adolorida) para dejarse caer sobre la espalda junto a ella.

—Ow. —Él croo, alzando una mano hacia el vendaje porque parecía que el sharingan le estaba dando problemas.

—Ow. —Sakura se mostró de acuerdo. Juntó sus muslos experimentalmente, gesticulando por el dolor y el camino pegajoso que había dejado su semen.

—Lo siento. —Dijo apático. —No quería ser tan rudo.

—¡No, está bien! —Dijo con rapidez, no queriendo que se sintiera mal. —¡No sería una muy buena kunoichi si no pudiera con algo de sexo duro!

Su sonrisa murió más que rápido mientras el impacto de lo que había dicho penetró en su cerebro. _Oh dios… acabo de tener sexo duro… ¡Con mi sensei!_

Una parte de su infancia murió con un rápido golpe. Y francamente, de buen agrado.

Kakashi no parecía contento con aquella frase. —Probablemente debí haberme salido al final. —Dijo con suavidad.

—No, está bien. —Dijo tan rápido como antes. —M-me encargaré mañana.

—Sí, bueno…

El silencio que siguió fue tan ensordecedor como el rugido en sus orejas. Sakura se quedó viendo al techo, esperando que su corazón dejara de latir con tanta fuerza y que su respiración se normalizara. Kakashi parecía llevarle la delantera, respirando con tanta facilidad como si hubiera estado acostado todo el día.

Era mucho pedir por cariñitos y una charla post-coito sobre sentimientos, ¿No?, ¿Pero qué esperaba? Kakashi no era una persona naturalmente dado al sentimentalismo. ¿Quién sabría qué estaba pensando ahora mismo? Ciertamente, Sakura no. Pero podía adivinar.

Con cuidado, se dio la vuelta y se movió para acercarse tanto como pudiera para presionarse contra su cuerpo, una mano descansando sobre su hombro más lejano mientras descansaba la barbilla en el hombro que estaba más cerca. Su brazo se movió para hacerle espacio, pero sólo hizo eso.

—¿Te arrepientes? —Ella susurró contra su cuello, su tono precavido e inseguro.

—¿Y tú? —Murmuró en su típico tono que nunca revelaba nada.

Sus dedos se apretaron en la camiseta de Kakashi. —Sólo responde la pregunta. —Dijo cansada.

—Nunca preguntes algo que no puedes responderte. —Frío, duro e implacable.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Ella no sabía qué hacer con ese tipo de respuesta. Pero, ¿Tal vez eso decía todo? Él no quería herir sus sentimientos y decir 'sí', pero sabía que detectaría la mentira instantáneamente si decía que 'no'.

Era difícil no llorar, pero de alguna forma lo consiguió. Ella se alejó de él con rapidez y se sentó, ignorando su sorpresa y el dolor entre sus piernas. Con unos veloces jalones se acomodó la blusa y la cerró, y se enderezó la falda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó, confundido, sentándose mientras ella se salía de la cama y se ponía en pie con las piernas temblorosas.

Sakura le miró pero tuvo que retirar la mirada con rapidez. —No, tienes razón. —Le dijo molesta. —Esto fue un error. Debería irme. —Ella se movió hacia la puerta, y tocó el pomo con una mano temblorosa.

—Sakura.

Las puntas de sus dedos se detuvieron contra la agarradera de acero.

—Intenté decírtelo… No puedo darte lo que quieres. —Dijo silenciosamente. —No es justo para ti y no lo mereces. Y… no quería que me odiaras por ello.

Ella giró la cabeza ligeramente y lo vio con cuidado, tomando nota de su cabello revuelto, sus labios hinchados, y sus pantalones que todavía estaban abajo sin vergüenza alguna. Bajo circunstancias normales ella estaría avergonzada, pero cosas como la desnudez y el sexo de pronto parecían como algo muy trivial. Ya no representaban problema alguno entre los dos.

—¿Cómo podrías darme lo que quiero? —Susurró. —Kakashi, ni siquiera lo intentas.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza tras ella mientras corría por el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia el elevador. Ella apretó el botón más veces de las necesarias, esperando que llegara antes de Kakashi viniera tras ella. Pese a su disposición, todavía tomó un tiempo dolorosamente largo, y luego de unos segundos Sakura tuvo que obligarse a aceptar que Kakashi no iba a correr detrás de ella ni a intentar arreglar las cosas. Si ella había hecho una suposición equivocada, él no iba a intentar corregirla.

Sakura no sabía cómo le hacía sentir eso.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron con un suave ruido, y sin ver adentro Sakura se metió –sólo para chocar directamente con Kiba.

—¡Whoa! —Él atrapo sus brazos y consiguió que ambos giraran para evitar caer. Junto a él, Hinata estaba parpadeando sorprendida. —Oye., Sakura, ¿Qué…?

Él dejó de hablar y de pronto le miró más sorprendido que Hinata. —Whoa… —Susurró.

Sakura sabía por qué. No tenías que ser un Inuzuka con un sentido del olfato superior como para ser capaz de saber que olía a sexo. Rápidamente ella sacudió las manos de Kiba fuera de ella y retrocedió, apretando con fuerza y rapidez el botón que iba a su piso.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Kiba con inseguridad.

—Estoy _bien._ —Ladró, y se ahorró el interrogatorio cuando las puertas se cerraron y la dejaron dentro del elevador, sola.

Casi inmediatamente sus manos cubrieron su cara y maldijo con fuerza.

Sí, no tenías que ser Kiba para saber que Sakura había sido cogida con muchas ganas, pero ayudaba a identificar exactamente _quién_ lo había hecho. Y Kiba no era bueno con los secretos. Él era casi tan malo como Naruto para guardarse las cosas, y ella sabía que para cuando el sol se alzara en la mañana, la mayoría de los huéspedes del hotel ya sabrían qué había sucedido.

—Mierda, mierda, _mierda._ —Murmuró rotamente.

Ahora sería el tiempo idóneo para inventar un jutsu que pudiera revertir el tiempo. Si pudiera hacerlo todo de nuevo, simplemente evitaría meterse en la habitación de Ino y se metería en la de Naruto.

El elevador se detuvo y Sakura rápidamente se compuso antes de que las puertas se abrieran, sólo en caso de que alguien estuviera del otro lado. Afortunadamente el pasillo estaba completamente despejado… salvo por el moreno dormitando contra su puerta –con una rosa roja tendida sobre su pecho como si él fuera un cadáver.

Sakura no quería confrontarlo ahora. Sólo haría que él se pusiera peor, y no era justo. En lugar de ello se deslizó hacia la puerta de Sasuke e intentó abrir. Predeciblemente, estaba cerrada. Pero igual de predecible, la de Naruto no. Se metió en silencio y escaneó la habitación infeliz. Sin un Ninja que Copia semi-desnudo en la cama, la habitación de Naruto era una réplica de la habitación que ella había dejado. La cama le tentó con sus amplias mantas color crema y esponjosas almohadas, y aunque quería hundirse en el colchón, dormirse y olvidar el dolor que estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo, Sakura _no_ quería que Naruto entrara en la habitación y la encontrara en su cama oliendo a sexo y a Kakashi.

Se duchó por segunda ocasión esa noche. Era un milagro cómo lo había conseguido, ya que estaba tan cansada que apenas podía levantar los brazos para lavar su cabello. Simplemente lo hizo todo de manera mecánica, lavando la evidencia de sus actividades de sus muslos y tallándose la piel hasta que estuvo relativamente segura de que su olor ya se había ido. El hecho de que no importaba cuan duro frotaba, su esencia seguía en ella, en su nariz y probablemente era algo más psicológico que físico. Eventualmente se rindió y dejó su blusa y falda en el lavamanos para quitar las manchas y cubrir cualquier olor con el jabón del hotel, entonces colgó las prendas mojadas en el toallero para que se secaran.

Como regla, Sakura se negaba a usar cualquier prenda de Naruto por varias razones –la principal era que probablemente resultaba ser perjudicial para su salud. Pero con su ropa mojada, Sakura no tuvo más elección. Encontró un par de bóxer azules limpios al fondo de la maleta de Naruto que ella sintió podía usar (porque, honestamente, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Naruto había usado algo debajo de sus pantalones?) y sacó una vieja y ligeramente roída playera negra.

A ese punto, ya no podía con el cansancio. Colapsó en la cama y se enterró debajo de las mantas, respirando el olor de Naruto y deseando a muerte que fuera el de Kakashi.

Había cometido un enorme, enorme error esa noche y lo sabía. Había entregado su primera vez ¿Y para qué? No había dejado las cosas más claras entre los dos. Ingenuamente había creído que entregarse a la lujuria haría que Kakashi se abriera a ella. De alguna forma lo había hecho, pero se había terminado con rapidez, se había cerrado apenas había podido. Había hecho que la experiencia se sintiera barata y sin valor alguno… y ella era la única culpable.

 _Tú lo pediste._ —Esa cruel voz en su cabeza dijo. La voz que no le gustaba mucho. — _Prácticamente le ordenaste que te cogiera. Mereces lo que obtuviste._

Lágrimas calientes corrieron por sus mejillas y su cabello. Su nariz ardía. Su garganta se cerró y estaba tan tremendamente cerca del llanto incontrolable que dolía. De verdad odiaba a Kakashi en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo encontraba difícil culparlo. Cuando le había visto desde la cama, había lucido mucho más joven y vulnerable de lo que de hecho era. No era su culpa que tuviera la capacidad emocional de una naranja. Él era uno de los hombres más temibles en el campo de batalla y podía salir con facilidad de cualquier situación. Podía manejarse mejor que cualquier hombre que ella conociera… pero cuando venía a manejar sus sentimientos, él era completamente inútil.

¿ _Por qué_ había esperado que cambiara por ella?

Sakura estaba dormitando, entrando y saliendo de su sueño a cada rato. Sus sueños reproduciendo las mismas escenas una y otra vez en su cabeza, desde la ruda forma en que Kakashi le había tomado hasta que había chocado con Kiba en el elevador. Luego, en caso de que necesitara recordarlo _de nuevo,_ la escena completa se reproducía de nuevo.

Sólo una vez su sueño cambió y tomó un final alternativo para dejar de atormentar su mente. Había soñado que estaban satisfechos luego del coito, él le abrazaba con fuerza, era la chuchara grande y le abrazaba por detrás con cálidos brazos envolviéndola. Él suspiraba contento en su cabello y le decía que olía maravillosamente. Y entonces ella se daba la vuelta entre sus brazos y se acurrucaba contra su pecho, susurrando su nombre mientras movía la mano en sugestivos círculos sobre su cadera.

—¿Sakura-chan, estás bien?

Era raro que sonara como Naruto, y que más o menos _oliera_ como Naruto también. El sueño de Sakura se desvaneció y ella parpadeó con sueño a un par de confusos ojos azules. Más que lento entró en su cabeza que estaba presionada más que íntimamente contra un Naruto real, con su mano real puesta en su cadera real.

—¡Ah! —Ella retrocedió en una mezcla de sorpresa, terror y humillación. — _¡Naruto!_ ¿Estabas durmiendo de cuchara conmigo?

—¿Me llamaste 'Kakashi'?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Esta es mi habitación! ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?

Sakura de pronto recordó las circunstancias que le habían llevado ahí. Su palma golpeó su frente. —Oh. Lo siento. No podía entrar a mi habitación. Había un moreno bloqueando mi camino.

—Oh, de acuerdo, ¿Pero por qué estás usando mi ropa?

—Uh… la ropa que estaba usando está mojada.

—¿Por qué?

—Me caí en un charco. —Mintió.

—Oh. —Naruto parecía confundido. —¿Hay charcos en Suna? —Preguntó.

—Sí, pero no están llenos de agua. —Quería cambiar de tema antes de que tuviera que profundizar en su mentira. —¿Y Sasuke?

—De malas. —Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, no… —Dijo. —¿Reprobó?

—No, el perdedor pasó. —Naruto resopló caprichosamente. —Pero ahora está de malas porque sólo es un chuunin, no un jounin. Debiste venir a la fiesta, ¿Dónde estabas?

—Ocupada con algo de trabajo. —Mintió de nuevo, mirando la almohada entre ellos.

—Bueno. —Dijo pensativamente. —Puedes volver a tu habitación si quieres. No vi a nadie cuando vine hacia acá.

Ella asintió pero no se movió. —¿Um, Naruto? —Comenzó silenciosamente. —¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

—¡Seguro! —Dijo con rapidez. —¿Pero por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?

Sakura estaba tentada a decirle la verdad, pero sabía que sólo se enojaría. Todo lo que ella quería ahora mismo era no sentirse sola. —Estoy bien. —Susurró. Su voz la traicionó un poco con un temblor, así que le ofreció una sonrisa igual de temblorosa, con lágrimas que nublaban su visión. —Lo arruiné…

Naruto parecía confundido. —Sakura-chan…

Ella se quitó la humedad de los ojos con la manta. —Estoy tan cansada. —Dijo. —Sólo quiero dormir.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo suavemente, todavía parecía preocupado.

Sakura se acercó un poquito hacia él, contento de su presencia pero todavía extrañaba profundamente a Kakashi. —Una cosa más. —Dijo con gentileza.

—¿Sí?

—Toma ventaja de mí y morirás. De una manera espantosa.

—Lo tengo.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Les dije que no sería como esperaban y/o quisieran.

Otra cosa sobre los capítulos restantes, como son dos, Silver aprovechó para escribir todo lo que podía y caray, cada capítulo es de 14+ mil palabras, así que, tengo dos opciones: Una es que divida los capítulos (porque francamente voy a morir ciega) o me dan más tiempo para traducirlos. Supongo que querrán que los divida (?), pero de cualquier forma déjenme su opinión.

Como siempre, **muchas gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo hacia mis traducciones** ¡Me han estado llegado reviews y alertas de trabajos pasados y estoy feliz! Espero poder responderlos en estos días, pero si no es así, espero me disculpen. En serio no me siento bien del todo.

Tifakxt: ¡Hola! Gracias por continuar acá y mira, respecto al comentario, yo sólo lo dejé caer y no quiero señalar a nadie, desgraciadamente es una situación que se dio y que a mí me estaba afectando (especialmente con mi traducción), pero en fin... Regresando a la historia, pues... lo que dijo Sakura llevó a una situación medio fea, ¿No es cierto?


	18. En el que Sakura tiene un visitante

**N/A:** 10 mil + palabras y ni siquiera es el capítulo completo. Le sigh XD El último capítulo estaba alargándose todavía más, así que he dividido el capítulo en dos partes. Lamento la tardanza para actualizar. Mi internet fue cancelado temporalmente.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Duty Before Honor_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

* * *

 **El deber antes que el honor**

 **Capítulo 18: En el que Sakura tiene un visitante nocturno**

 _¿Dónde me equivoqué?_

 _Perdí a un amigo_

 _En algún punto en la amargura._

* * *

La mañana trajo consigo el fin de las 'vacaciones' en Suna. Los shinobi de Konoha fueron reunidos en las puertas del este al medio día y desde ahí comenzarían el viaje de regreso, esperando que las deidades protectoras de Konoha no hubieran permitido que algo malo sucediera durante la ausencia de la Hokage y la mayoría de los ninjas de elite de la Aldea. Pero Sakura _no_ estaba emocionada por el viaje de regreso. Había una rigidez extraordinaria en su espalda y dolor entre sus piernas que le dificultaban caminar. Ella despertó sintiéndose como si Tsunade le hubiera puesto bajo otra de sus rigurosas sesiones de entrenamiento la noche anterior –del tipo que usualmente la mantenía en cama durante todo el día siguiente.

Aunque no era tan malo, considerando lo rápido que consiguió salirse de la cama en el momento en que Sasuke entró en la habitación y les dirigió una poderosa mirada de molestia. —Les dejo solos por _una_ noche…

Probablemente estaba siendo irónico y de ninguna manera hablaba en serio, pero a nadie le gustaba arriesgarse con un antiguo psicópata, así que Sakura rápidamente desapareció para vestirse y dejar a Naruto para lidiar con el gruñón Uchiha.

Su mañana no mejoró cuando recordó el serio problema del que tenía que hacerse cargo. Por mucho que quisiera sacar el nombre de Kakashi de su mente, no podía evadir el hecho de que había _tenido_ sexo sin protección con él la noche anterior, y él había _terminado_ dentro de ella. Sakura no observaba con atención su ciclo como para estar segura, pero sospechaba que era el peor momento del mes como para arriesgarse. Mientras que Sakura estaba muy abierta a la idea de tener hijos propios en algún momento, 'en algún momento' no quería decir 'pronto'. Tenía trabajo y entrenamiento en el cual concentrarse y _todavía seguía_ ganando dinero apenas suficiente como para mantenerse a sí misma. El embarazo no era una opción que pudiera considerar.

Y no importaba cuán bonito era el pensamiento de tener pequeños niños con esponjoso cabello blanco, si Kakashi no quería una relación, dudada que quisiera tener hijos.

Este era un pensamiento profundamente depresivo, sin embargo, con rapidez Sakura comenzó a buscar la farmacia más cercana. Su mañana se tiñó de un tono todavía más oscuro cuando descubrió que la farmacia no tenía pastillas de emergencia. De hecho, ninguna las vendía.

—Es parte del reglamento del País del Viento, ordenado directamente por el Daimyo. —El hombre detrás del mostrador le informó. —Verás, hay un decrecimiento en la población. El control natal está prohibido.

Sakura se agitó furiosa. Francamente era _horrible._ —¿El mismo Daimyo que recortó los fondos para Suna y le dio la mayoría de las misiones a las aldeas ninjas extranjeras?

—Ese mismo. —El dependiente asintió.

—Deberían asesinarlo. —Sakura le dijo con mucha seriedad.

—Oh, lo hicimos. —Respondió muy alegre. —No mucho después de la inauguración de Gaara-sama, de hecho. Pero obviamente todavía hay cosas que arreglar con el nuevo daimyo, así que pasará un rato antes de que las cosas cambien. Regresa el próximo año y tal vez sea pueda ayudarte.

—Tal vez sea un _poco_ tarde para ese momento, considerando lo que estoy buscando. —Le dijo apática.

—Oh, sí, cierto. —Él se encogió de hombros. —Lo siento.

Era algo bueno, decidió, que estuvieran regresando a Konoha ese mismo día. Estaba un poquito molesta consigo misma por no haber considerado hacer un elaborado rollo de jutsu de teletransportación como el de Jin, así podría estar inmediatamente en Konoha y ahorrarse una dura caminata.

Para cuando dejó la farmacia ya casi era medio día, y Sakura caminó de regreso al hotel para empacar. No le tomó tanto ya que no había cargado con mucho, pero se volvió más difícil de cerrar la mochila que antes debido a todos los regalos que se había llevado del hotel. Mientras se movía para tomar la libreta nueva que había sido dejada sobre el viejo escritorio en la esquina, encontró su mano pegada a la maltratada y rasguñada superficie. Virtualmente era idéntico al escritorio en el que ella y Kakashi habían…

Su mano se había hecho un puño y con él golpeó su muslo. Dolía pensar sobre ello. De alguna manera quería olvidarse de la noche anterior, pero sus dolores físicos y emocionales sólo servían como constante recordatorio. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse. _Profundamente._ Pero no era del acto mismo de lo que se arrepentía tanto si no de lo que vino después.

Sakura se preguntaba a quién había que culpar, ¿A ella misma por sobreactuar por una respuesta evasiva a una importante pregunta? ¿O a Kakashi por ser tan molestamente distante en el momento más íntimo de su vida?

Lentamente se movió hacia el punto de encuentro en la puerta este; Sakura mantuvo abiertos los ojos por si lo veía, aunque todavía no estaba segura totalmente de si quería evitarlo o no. Cuando ella llegó, la mayoría de los shinobi de Konoha ya estaban ahí, agrupándose en parejas o grupos donde hubiera sombra disponible. Distinguió a Naruto y a Sasuke sentados debajo del alerón de la ventana de una tienda –Naruto hablando animadamente y gesticulando con sus manos mientras Sasuke seguía típicamente pasivo. Pero no había ningún Kakashi a la vista, así que Sakura avanzó hacia sus compañeros, sospechando que él simplemente iba tarde como siempre.

Entonces Ino se paró frente a ella.

—Sakura. —Ladró, sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos furiosos. El mero hecho de que usara su nombre en lugar de su poco halagador apodo era una indicación de que iba a hablar en serio con ella. —¿Es verdad?

Sólo había una cosa a la que se estaba refiriendo. Instantáneamente sus ojos se movieron hacia Kiba, quien hasta ese momento parecía estarla viendo, pero en el segundo en que las olas de furia se posaron en la dirección del chico, de pronto se encontró más interesado en contar los granos de arena a sus pies. Claramente él era el culpable.

Ino suspiró molesta. —Sakura, estoy _muy_ enojada contigo. —Dijo.

Sakura miró a sus pies.

—¡Finalmente pusiste las piernas alrededor de Kakashi-sensei y _tú no_ me lo dijiste!

Sakura le miró incrédula. —Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que esa era la condición.

—Está bien. Mientras me digas una cosa…

—¿Y qué es? —Sakura preguntó con miedo.

—¿Cuán grande era? Dime la verdad.

Sakura escupió y se puso completamente roja. —¡No voy a decirte eso!

—Ah… ¿Entonces está del lado de los pequeñines? —Ino dijo con tristeza. —Bueno, no te preocupes- el tamaño no importa.

—¡Ino! —Siseó. —¡Él no era pequeño!

—¿Comparado con qué? ¿Un limpiapipas?

Sakura se sonrojó de nuevo. —Si debes saberlo… —Luego de un rápido vistazo a cada lado para asegurarse de que nadie estaba viendo, ella hizo un vago gesto con las manos hacia Ino, indicándole el tamaño.

Ino abrió la boca y llevó los dedos a sus labios divertida. —Oh, _Sakura…_ —Murmuró atrevida.

Insegura, Sakura dijo. —Él me dijo que no era tan grande…

—Es más grande del que yo tengo para jugar, así que no está mal. Nada mal. —Ino parecía estar disfrutando de una más que agradable imagen mental. —Para nada mal…

Sakura sintió un aguijonazo de celos, pero eso era común siempre que estaba junto a Ino, y estaba confiada de que Ino nunca llevaría su fantasía a la realidad. —¿Cuántas personas lo saben? —Preguntó en silencio.

—Bueno, yo no le he dicho a nadie y –no, no me mires así- _No_ le he dicho a nadie. La única razón por la que sé es porque escuché a Kiba hablando sobre ello con Hinata. No sé si alguien más lo sepa… Yo esperaría que algunos lo sepan, porque Kiba no es exactamente silencioso, si sabes que quiero decir.

—Oh, _dios._ —Sakura lloriqueó, presionando ambas manos frente de su cara.

—Bueno, para ser honesta, no tienes que preocuparte, Sakura. —Ino dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —A las personas no les importa con quien duermes. Somos ninjas. Nuestro motto es tomar lo que puedas, siempre que puedas. Todos podríamos morir mañana, blah blah blah –especialmente tú con tu torpeza. Pero si puedes encontrar genuino amor, y si ambos se preocupan el uno por el otro, ¿Qué derecho tienen los demás para decir que está mal?

Sakura se le quedó viendo, un poquito sorprendida. —Ino… eso casi sonó profundo.

—Sólo digo… —Ino dijo medio enojada. —La gente no debería molestarte por eso. Y si lo hacen… que se jodan. Además, una vez que se den cuenta de que ustedes dos van en serio, simplemente aprenderán a aceptarlo. Quiero decir… ¿Vas en serio con él, no? ¿Dijiste que lo amabas, verdad?

—Sí, pero…

Mientras luchaba para encontrar una forma de explicarle algo que ella no entendía del todo, Sakura se volvió consciente de la conmoción a su izquierda. Inmediatamente reconoció la voz de Tsunade, y por su tono brusco y escandaloso, era obvio que no estaba feliz. Tal vez tenía que ver con la docena de chuunin alrededor de ella intentando mostrarle los papeles que estaban bajo su nariz.

—…bien, ¿Cómo demonios se supone que sepa eso? —La Hokage se veía harta, y Sakura podía ver que estaba a nada de poner ambas manos alrededor de la garganta más cercana y apretar con fuerza.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera salir del radio de ira, fue encontrada.

—¡Sakura! —Tsunade chasqueó con autoridad sus dedos. —Ven aquí, AHORA.

Ino le dio a Sakura una sonrisa nada compasiva y se alejó con rapidez.

—En algún momento del día de preferencia, Sakura. —Tsunade le llamó. —Vamos, niña. He visto plantas tectónicas moverse con mayor rapidez que tú.

Sakura se movió de mala gana, sabiendo que estaba a punto de recibir al menos la mitad del trabajo de Tsunade. Sin falla alguna, Tsunade enterró en sus brazos al menos tres documentos en el momento en que llegó y luego se movió para seguir peleando con un clérigo de Suna.

—Ya se lo dije, no soy responsable por ese tipo de cosas. Tiene que arreglarse con él. —Tsunade ladró.

—Lo haríamos, pero no podemos encontrarlo. Él salió de aquí en la noche. —El aturdido clérigo respondió con cuidado. Claramente él no había firmado para pelear con la temperamental Hokage.

—¿Bien, entonces dónde está? —Tsunade preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. —¡Alguien! ¡Que alguien me traiga a Kakashi!

Un frío bulto se formó en el estómago de Sakura. —¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó en silencio.

Tsunade hizo un ruido de irritación, pero no respondió la pregunta. —¿Lo revísaste anoche como te pedí? —Se dirigió a Sakura de una manera que era más acusatoria que otra cosa.

—Sí. —Sakura respondió con firmeza. —¿Qué sucede con Kakashi?

—Como si yo lo supiera. —Tsunade dijo cortante, viendo a su reloj. —Si no está aquí en cinco minutos nos vamos sin él, y no me importa sí-

—¡Tsunade-sama!

Shizune estaba corriendo al grupo, corta de aliento. En su mano iba bailando un papel. —Un mensaje para usted, Tsunade-sama. —Jadeó.

Tsunade se lo arrancó y lo leyó con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus labios se apretaron y la comisura de su boca se torció, y luego de un momento hizo una bola con el papel y comenzó a moverse. —Nos vamos.

—¡La cuenta! —Los clérigos de Suna y los chuunin comenzaron a seguirla de nuevo y a gritar.

—Envíenmela- _¡No me importa!_ —Tsunade gritó hacia ellos, sin detener su paso.

Sakura corrió detrás de ella, lo que no hacía nada por sus músculos rígidos. —¿Qué hay de Kakashi? ¿Ya no lo esperamos?

Sin una palabra, Tsunade le pasó la arrugada nota que Shizune le había dado y Sakura alentó sus pasos mientras la alisaba para leerla. Reconoció la familiar y precisa letra de Kakashi en un instante.

 _Querida y Estimada Godaime-sama:_

 _Regreso antes a Konoha. Por favor, dele mis disculpas a mis estudiantes y al personal del hotel. Se lo pagaré después. Y mis más sinceras disculpas a usted por cualquier problema que le cause._

 _Gracias (_ aquí él insertó una carita feliz con un solo ojo)

 _Kakashi._

¿Pagarle…? Sakura miró a los tres folders en sus manos. El primero parecía ser una hoja membretada del hotel en el que se estaban quedando. Querían el pago de los daños de la habitación 4J.

La habitación de Kakashi.

Sakura leyó la lista de los daños. Una lámpara rasgada, un fusible fundido, una silla rota, un escritorio destrozado, la ventana estrellada, dos mesas de noche astilladas y tres paredes abolladas.

Las primeras cosas de la lista podía reconocerlas, algunas. Parecía recordar golpear una lámpara mientras Kakashi y ella… y también recordaba que él le había dicho algo sobre romper su silla. Pero cuando dejó su habitación la noche anterior, podía haber jurado que todo lo demás estaba intacto.

—¡Sakura-chan!

Ella alzó la vista en confusión para ver a Naruto saludándola con la mano.

—¿Vienes? —Él gritó.

Ella asintió débilmente. —Sí…

* * *

El viaje de regreso fue al menos diez veces peor que el viaje de venida. Parecía haber el doble de arena de la que recordaba, y por si fuera poco, era más caliente. No ayudaba que su espalda y piernas dolieran como el infierno y que era difícil caminar derecha sin cojear. Y si la gente no notaba la forma en que caminaba –como si tuviera algo entre las piernas-, probablemente notarían que tenía moretones –unos que Sakura apenas había descubierto cuando se había agachado a amarrarse las botas y se encontró con una serie distinguible de marcas purpuras en su muslo que correspondían a las puntas de los dedos de una larga y masculina mano.

Si el jutsu médico pudiera remover moretones, Sakura lo hubiera hecho justo ahí. Pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue enderezarse, jalarse los shorts tan bajo como fuera posible y esperar que nadie mirara con detenimiento su lado posterior.

Pero era demasiado pedir.

—¿Por qué los moretones? —Naruto preguntó, apuntando a su pierna.

—Me pegué con la puerta. —Dijo cortante, en un tono de hastío que apuntaba a que debía cambiar de tema.

—Ah, de acuerdo. —Naruto dijo, entendiendo la indirecta. —Entonces… ¿Cómo está Kakashi?

Sakura le dirigió una mirada alarmante al chico, ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Él lo sabía? ¿Quién más sabía? ¿ _Todo mundo_ lo sabía? ¿A cuántas personas tenía que matar? —¿Cómo lo sabría? —Ladró a la defensiva. —No lo he visto.

—Oh… es sólo que… —Naruto se talló el cabello. —¿Ya estará despierto? La última vez que lo vi él estaba muy en coma y tú eras quien lo cuidaba. ¿No lo estamos dejando atrás, o sí? Quiero decir, sin ofender a Gaara, pero Suna es una aldea muy fea, ¿Deberíamos dejarle aquí sin atención alguna?

Molesta consigo misma por sobreactuar, Sakura suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —No… él despertó anoche y se fue a casa antes. Probablemente ya está en Konoha ahora mismo. No tienes que preocuparte por él.

—¿Cómo está su sharingan? —Sasuke preguntó, lo que era la forma más segura de decir '¿Cómo está Kakashi?'

—Su vista está más débil, pero esencialmente está bien. Él vivirá al menos otro día para pelear. —Pero justo ahora, Sakura no quería hablar sobre Kakashi. Ni siquiera quería _pensar_ en él. Sólo escuchar su nombre hacía que su pecho se apretara y un bulto se formara en su garganta.

Él la había herido. Y entre más pensaba en él, más dolía. Al menos los rechazos de Sasuke habían sido consistentes. Él nunca había actuado para darle falsas esperanzas, así que darse cuenta finalmente de que él nunca la amaría como ella lo amaba había sido un proceso gradual y nada sorprendente en realidad. Su rechazo final no había roto tanto su corazón como lo de Kakashi.

Lo que más le había asustado era que Kakashi ni siquiera tuvo que hacer mucho para destrozarla. Sólo había tenido que ser él mismo. Le había dado respuestas evasivas a preguntas importantes y literalmente había salido de la ciudad sin decirle, ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar ella? ¿Cómo tendría que sentirse? ¿Él quería herirla? ¿Él sabría lo mucho que dolía? ¿Le importaba?

¿Tal vez ella era la única culpable? Él le había advertido una y otra vez y nunca le había escuchado –estaba demasiado atrapada en su propia idea del amor como para considerar cuan imposible era. Nunca miró al futuro e imaginó que habría algún tipo de relación romántica entre ellos. No vio nada de la miseria retuerce entrañas de ahora. No podía imaginarlo. No había futuro. Él se le había _advertido,_ y todo lo que ella había hecho era hundirse tanto que no había forma de salir de ahí y arreglar lo que alguna vez fue un vínculo preciado y que ahora era nada más que restos rotos.

Tal vez lo mejor era simplemente nunca jamás hablarle o mirarle a los ojos. Entonces tal vez lo que quedaba de su frágil autoestima sobreviviría bajo la errónea creencia de que era un idiota. Mejor evadirlo y vivir con la falsa esperanza que encararlo a él y a la realidad de que tal vez _ella_ era una idiota ingenua… no él.

Esos pensamientos estaban bailando en su cabeza durante el viaje. Incluso cuando el grupo se detuvo para tomar un descanso y que los genin repusieran energía, ella no podía pensar en otra cosa. Cada vez que se motivaba a superarlo y a pensar en otra cosa, inevitablemente se encontraba pensando de nuevo en Kakashi. En Kakashi y su distante alma y sus labios cálidos y la forma en que se había visto y sonado cuando se había montado sobre ella y abandonado al placer.

Un agudo aguijonazo de deseo golpeó profundo el vientre de Sakura y sus muslos se apretaron uno contra el otro inconscientemente. Pero no duró mucho y se sintió tan fría y devastada como antes.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de su raro silencio. —¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, bebiendo agua de su cantimplora como si fuera caro té ceremonial. Él no solía beber así. Sakura sospechaba que era un hábito que había tomado de Orochimaru o sólo el tipo de excentricidad que la gente adquiría cuando se daban cuenta de que eran 'los últimos' de algo.

—Estoy bien. —Dijo con suavidad, apretando su chaleco con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Por el rabillo de su ojo vio a Sasuke intercambiar una mirada indescifrable con Naruto. Odiaba que hicieran eso. Significaba que sabían algo y que se estaban pidiendo permiso el uno al otro para hablar. Naruto era el que iba a hablar.

—¿Por qué Kakashi se fue antes? —Preguntó con un tono demasiado casual.

Sabían que algo sucedía, y considerando que varias personas ya sabían qué había ocurrido gracias a Kiba, sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que le molestaba exactamente.

Naruto y Sasuke eran los amigos más preciados que tenía… pero esto simplemente era algo que no podía explicarles.

—Naruto dice que la razón por la que estabas en su cama era porque estabas molesta anoche.

Sakura miró a Sasuke con los ojos bien abiertos. —No estaba molesta. —Protestó inútilmente.

—Estabas llorando. —Naruto apuntó.

—Sí, pero eso no era… —No sabía cómo finalizar su débil excusa.

Ellos intercambiaron otra mirada, con su típica y perfecta colaboración y trabajo en equipo, estaban listos para matar.

—¿Qué te hizo, Sakura?

—Puedes decirnos, Sakura-chan.

Ella sintió pánico, dándose cuenta de que habían saltado a la peor conclusión que podían imaginarse. —¡Él no me hizo nada! —Dijo con creciente frustración, enterrando una mano a través de su cabello. —Nada que no quisiera que él hiciera…

El confuso silencio entre todos era casi doloroso. —Entonces, —Naruto comenzó a decir con el ceño fruncido. —¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. —Te lo dije. Lo jodí todo. La cosa fue mal y lo último que necesito ahora es que ustedes dos me interroguen. _Por favor._ No me hagan más preguntas.

Estaban furiosos. Podía verlo por la obvia manera en que Naruto miraba de mala gana a la caja de bento sacudiéndose en su mano y que estaba comenzando a crujir por la forma en que la tomaba. La ira de Sasuke era más introvertida, pero aun así vio que su ceño fruncido se había vuelto más profundo en su cara y él estaba viendo en algún punto distante en el horizonte.

La expresión de dos personas que estaban contemplando el asesinato.

—Deténganse. —Dijo cortante, sorprendiéndolos. —Este es mi problema, no suyo. _No_ van a jugar al cazador con Kakashi.

—¡Él te hizo llorar! —Naruto protestó.

—¡Los libros tristes me hacen llorar! ¡Picar _cebollas_ me hace llorar! —Les soltó. —¡Sasuke me hace llorar y –demonios- incluso tú me has hecho llorar algunas veces, Naruto!

—Pero-

—¡No interfieran! Sólo harán que las cosas se pongan peor y no los voy a perdonar mientras viva.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto protestó en voz alta. —¿No podemos molestarlo un poco?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera gritarle?

—¡No! —Ella gruñó.

—¿Qué hay de robar sus libros y enterrarlos en el bosque?

Sakura abrió la boca para negarse de inmediato, pero se detuvo a pensarlo. —Bien, eso pueden hacerlo. Pero _nada más,_ ¿Sí? Ni siquiera van a hablar con él de esto. No quiero que piense que vine llorando a ustedes, porque _no lo hice._

Sasuke suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —No sé qué es lo que le ves. —Dijo abruptamente.

—Tampoco yo. —Susurró.

Honestamente ya no podía recordarlo.

* * *

Sakura, en el momento que había atravesado las puertas, había intentado ir a casa, desempacar, llorar un poquito, visitar el onsen para enjabonarse sus adoloridos músculos, ir a casa, llorar un poquito más, y entonces quedarse dormida contemplando las numerosas formas en que podía apuñalar al Ninja que Copia sin que muriera sobre ella.

Pero Tsunade tenía otros planes.

—Sakura. Vamos. —Le ordenó con un chasquido de dedos para conseguir su atención. Era una señal de que, o Tsunade estaba sintiéndose extra molesta y mandona ese día, o sólo que Sakura parecía particularmente lenta y embotada. Cual fuera la razón, Sakura siguió esos dedos de mala gana hacia la torre del Hokage donde sin gracia alguna chocó con una montaña de papeleo.

—Esto necesita estar listo para mañana, o los viejos querrán mi cuello bajo la guillotina. —Tsunade explicó con brusquedad. —No podré hacerlo sola.

Sakura miró el papel con desesperación, sintiéndose tan lejos de la santidad de su departamento y cama como estaba en Suna. Nunca estaría en su casa a este paso. —¿No puede ayudarle alguien más? —Preguntó a su maestra. —¿Kotetsu o Izumo, tal vez? Estoy muy cansada, Tsunade-shishou.

Sakura suspiró.

—Estás pálida. —Tsunade dijo, mirándole perspicazmente. —¿Ya comiste?

Sakura lo pensó por un momento. —No.

—¿No estás intentando hacer dieta de nuevo, o sí? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre lo muy rápido que crecen los depósitos de grasa una vez que comienzas a matarte de hambre-?

—Sí, lo recuerdo, y no, no estoy haciendo dieta. —Sakura dijo apesadumbrada. —Sólo estoy cansada.

Tsunade le sonrió con cierta conveniencia. —Bueno, entre más rápido trabajes, más rápido irás a casa.

La lógica de la Hokage era apabullante, pero Sakura no estaba en posición alguna de discutir. Estaba cansada y adolorida y sufriendo de un mareo que era el resultado de olvidar comer en todo el día, pero ella no tenía excusa alguna para zafarse del trabajo. Perder la virginidad no era razón para tomar la baja.

Gruñendo, Sakura tomó un bolígrafo y alzó la mirada por la ventana de la oficina de Tsunade para ver la aldea. El cielo estaba oscureciéndose con rapidez ahora y podía ver las lámparas de la calle parpadeando, pequeños puntos de naranja y rosa entre los techos.

Kakashi estaba en algún lugar de ahí.

Exactamente dónde era lo que todo el mundo quería saber.

La mayoría de las personas que Sakura conocía tenían sus escondites por ahí. Naruto podía, en cualquier momento, ser encontrado en su hogar, o en Ichiraku, en camino de cualquiera de los lugares ya mencionados, o entrenando en uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Sasuke era menos aventurero, ya que tenía una rutina más estricta a la que se apegaba. Desde la media noche al desayuno, él estaría en casa. Del desayuno en adelante estaría entrenando, almorzando con Naruto al medio día, y entonces regresaría a entrenar hasta que fuera tiempo de dormir. Ocasionalmente su rutina variaba, pero esencialmente ese era el plan.

Kakashi, por otro lado, era notoriamente difícil de seguir. Mientras que la mayoría de personas encontraban a Naruto y a Sasuke en media hora, encontrar a Kakashi era una tarea que a veces tomaba la mayor parte del día, e incluso así, era más fácil que él te encontrara primero. Una tarde él estaría de pie en el cenotafio, la siguiente estaría por ahí en la fosa nasal izquierda del Sandaime en el Monumento de los Hokage. Cuando él no estaba en casa, podía estar en cualquier otro lado. Cuando el Equipo Siete se había conocido, él les había explicado con vaguedad que tenía un montón de pasatiempos, y mientras los años pasaban, esos pasatiempos habían resultado ser un montón de caminatas alrededor de la aldea y esconderse de todo el que quisiera atraparlo para hacer algo de trabajo.

Si él sabía lo que era bueno para él, estaría dándole a su cabeza un buen descanso en su hogar. Un coma era algo serio, no importaba cuan breve era, y si no conseguía dormir lo suficiente, él sólo se pondría peor.

Y hablando de salud…

—¡Oh! —Sakura casi se levanta de un brinco de su asiento.

—¿Qué? —Tsunade preguntó, alzando la mirada de su trabajo.

Sakura vio hacia la ventana y su epifanía con rapidez desapareció. —Nada… —Murmuró, regresando sus ojos al trabajo.

No había punto alguno en preocuparse por el control natal. Las tiendas ya estarían cerradas ahora y no abrirían hasta el siguiente lunes.

Para entonces ya sería demasiado tarde.

* * *

Luego de caerse dormida en su sorprendentemente cómoda montaña de trabajo, Tsunade se frustró lo suficiente como para enviarla a casa. No le había reprendido sobre ello, pero Sakura sabía cuándo su maestra estaba decepcionada, pero honestamente no podía evitarlo. El día había sido largo y agotador física, emocional y mentalmente. Sakura se movió a su departamento, tachando la mayoría de cosas en su lista de cosas-por-hacer hasta quedarle la que más necesitaba:

Dormir.

Pero en el momento en que puso un pie en su departamento, sabía que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Normalmente cuando dejaba su casa por algunos días, regresaría a una fría habitación que olía débilmente a polvo y vacío. Esta noche todo lo que podía oler ahí era a Kakashi. Por un breve momento pensó que simplemente su nariz le estaba jugando una broma sumamente cruel, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar el contacto, se dio cuenta de la familiar silueta en su cama.

Sakura dejó que su mochila se deslizara de su hombro hasta el suelo mientras se inclinaba contra la puerta. No había punto alguno en encender la luz. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana era suficiente como para ver todo lo que necesitaba.

No hubo alivio alguno al verlo. Sólo una nota creciente de miedo y pánico que se incrementaba con cada segundo de silencio. Justo ahora, todo lo que quería era derretirse en un charco y terminar corriendo por el hueco de la puerta y esperar que él no se diera cuenta. Hablar o confrontar a Kakashi estaba muy debajo de sus prioridades en ese justo momento… en parte porque estaba intentando evitarlo lo más que pudiera. Todo lo que quería ahora era meterse en su cama, pero eso era un problema ya que él estaba sentado en ella.

—Ha sido un día muy malo. —Odiaba cuan débil su voz sonaba. Cuan quebrada y rota sonaba, como si estuviera cerca de llorar. Ella hizo un esfuerzo consciente de fortalecer su tono y aclarar el aire en la habitación. —¿Debería pensar que es espeluznante que estés sentado a solas en mi departamento con la luz apagada? —Preguntó con un falso tono casual. —¿Estás intentando crear atmósfera o algo?

Su forma se movió ligeramente. —No pude encontrar el interruptor.

—Oh… —Ella apuntó a través de la habitación a la pared a un lado de su armario. —Está ahí. Pero tienes que tocar antes la pared porque entonces te va a dar una descarga. Así que… tal vez es una buena idea que no lo encontraras… um…

—Interesante. —Dijo, en un tono que implicaba que de verdad no lo era. —Traje algo para ti.

El corazón de Sakura casi se detiene ¿Le había conseguido un presente? ¿Esto era una disculpa? Él estaba sosteniendo una caja –no muy grande para tener chocolates o flores, pero definitivamente grande como para joyería ¿Le había comprado pendientes? ¿Un collar? ¿Un anillo? ¿Le iba a pedir matrimonio?

—¿Vas a quedarte parada ahí? —Le dijo cuando ella no se movió.

Con cuidado Sakura se movió hacia la cama y alzó la mano para tomar la caja. Sus dedos fríos tocaron los dedos calientes de él, causando un cosquilleo de incomodidad que avanzaba por su brazo, directo a su corazón. Era él el causante o probablemente le iba a dar un infarto.

Mientras leía la letra en relieve de la caja que resaltaba con la luz de luna, su corazón se hundió.

—Sabía que no llegarías antes de que las tiendas cerraran, así que fui a comprarlas.

—Cuando peleaban, Asuma solía comprarle a Kurenai flores. —Dijo con suavidad, picando el borde de la caja de cartón. —Shikamaru le consigue a Temari accesorios y Naruto le compra a Sasuke ramen, ¿Tú qué me das? ¡Pastillas del día siguiente!

La ira que había estado burbujeando debajo de la superficie durante todo el día comenzó a explotar, moviendo su brazo para arrojarle la caja de vuelta. Kakashi giró la cabeza mientras la caja le daba en el pecho y caía a la alfombra. Irritantemente, ella no podía afectarlo. Había sido tan fácil la noche anterior, pero ahora había una calma que lo envolvía como una manta y ni siquiera las acusaciones de genuina perversión y admisiones de su falta de ropa interior no serían capaces de penetrarla. Era familiar. Así era como él solía estar con ella antes…

Antes de que él comenzara a desearla.

Lentamente, Kakashi se agachó para levantar la caja de pastillas. —Me agradecerás mañana cuando te des cuenta de que las tiendas están cerradas por el fin de semana. Para el lunes va a ser demasiado tarde.

Él volvió a tenderle la caja y esta vez ella se la quedó de mala gana. Ella tenía la urgencia de arrojársela de nuevo –preferiblemente a su cara en esta ocasión- pero su razonable paciencia le hizo sentir inmadura. La forma en que podía hacer que las cosas se voltearan le provocaba sentirse pequeña, infantil y penosa cuando ella tenía todo el derecho de indignarse. Le enojaba más porque sabía que no lo estaba haciendo deliberadamente. Simplemente él era así.

Con toda la calma que podía reunir, se sentó detrás de él en la cama para dejar la caja en el alféizar. Entonces sin más qué hacer, se dejó caer en su muy familiar cama y se hizo un ovillo con la cara puesta a la pared y la espalda hacia Kakashi. —Puedes irte ahora. —Dijo cortante, incluso si dentro había una vocecita dentro de ella que estaba rogándole que se quedara. Las lágrimas estaban comenzando a picarle los ojos, pero de alguna forma consiguió mantener su voz con el mismo tono. —Gracias por el regalo.

Kakashi no se movió o dijo nada por un largo rato. La habitación se volvió intolerablemente quieta, incluso el sonido de su propia respiración era audible. Pero no tenía nada más que decir y simplemente dependía de Kakashi si habría otro movimiento.

Ella le sintió moverse en la cama y dar un lento suspiro. —¿Me odias?

Era una pregunta simple, pero la respuesta era una demasiado compleja como para definirla con un sencillo 'sí' o 'no'. Sí, lo odiaba porque justo ahora todo lo que quería era herirlo más que a cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido. Quería patearlo y rasguñarlo y decirle horribles cosas hasta que él sintiera un poquito de todo el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo. Pero ¿Cómo podías odiar verdaderamente a alguien cuando le amabas tanto como para no querer darle ese tipo de retribución?

Su incapacidad para responder parecía decirle todo a Kakashi. La cama se hundió y crujió cuando se levantó. —Lo siento. —Fue todo lo que dijo. —Espero que algún día puedas apreciar cuánto.

Sakura se dio la vuelta con rapidez para verlo caminar hacia la puerta. El miedo apretó su corazón y justo ahora sabía que en el momento en que él saliera de su habitación, este devastador y emocionante capítulo de su vida estaría cerrado y olvidado para bien. Si él caminaba por esa puerta, nunca habría otra oportunidad.

Se sentó abruptamente con lágrimas frías empapando sus mejillas. —¿Me amas?

Kakashi se detuvo, pero no se giró a verla.

—Es una pregunta simple. —Le dijo de manera silenciosa. —Una que yo ya he respondido, así que es tu turno.

Él se giró para verla de nuevo, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y una risa sin humor en su garganta. —No es una pregunta simple. Es la pregunta más complicada y difícil de todas.

—Sólo para personas como tú. —Apuntó.

—¿Personas como yo? —Repitió con suavidad. —Quieres decir, ninjas.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, pero él no estaba viendo. En lugar de eso, él estaba corriendo un dedo curioso por encima del librero, examinando los títulos visibles bajo la escasa luz. —El amor es una emoción efímera, Sakura. —Dijo, deteniendo el dedo en una copia de un libro sobre chakra y su infusión biológica. —Nunca dura. Todo lo que hace es crear lazos que inevitablemente se romperán y que lastiman a la gente. No hay punto alguno o razón en ello. —Su atención se movió al siguiente libro en la repisa y lo jaló para examinar la portada. Era su libro favorito, 'El Más Grande Amor', bien gastado y amarillo por los años que tenía y sus lecturas. Era un clásico. Pero juzgando por la mirada nada impresionada de Kakashi, él no se mostraba de acuerdo. —No hay punto alguno, no hay razón… esas son cosas innecesarias para un shinobi.

No podía creer las palabras que salían de su boca, ¿De verdad este era el hombre que valoraba las vidas y bienestar de sus propios compañeros por encima de sus misiones? En el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, nunca había sido apegado a las reglas (a menos que fueran las reglas que le parecían). El Reglamento Shinobi no era algo significante para él y ella siempre había creído que él era un firme creyente del lado humano de 'ser un ninja'. ¿Por qué de pronto él escupía cosas que serían más apropiadas para el Reglamento Ninja de Konoha?

—¿En serio piensas así? —Susurró, afligida. —¿Desde cuando el amor es una debilidad?

Kakashi le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, como si apenas se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. Su ojo visible se nubló con una mezcla de lo que parecía ser culpabildad e inseguridad. Sakura observó, confundida, incapaz de comprender qué estaba pensando.

Lentamente, él dejó el libro de nuevo en el librero y corrió la mano que lo había sostenido por encima de sus labios mientras pensaba. —¿Crees en maldiciones? —Preguntó.

Esa era una pregunta fácil. —No. —Respondió con rapidez.

—Tampoco yo. —Murmuró. —Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas que todas las personas a las que he amado estén muertas? Mi padre, mi maestro, mis primeros y únicos amigos… están todos muertos, ¿Cómo puedes decir que el amor no hiere a la gente cuando he pagado el precio de ello toda mi vida?

Sakura no sabía cómo responder. Su corazón se apretó por la empatía que sentía hacia él, pero no había nada que pudiera arreglar toda la vida de dolor que cargaba. 'Lo siento' parecía demasiado pequeño e inadecuado. Ni siquiera podía imaginar un poquito lo que era perder a todos los que uno amaba, para empezar, Sakura era uno de esos pocos ninja afortunados que todavía tenían a alguien. Su madre y padre todavía estaban vivos y sanos, sus amigos eran fuertes y capaces, y aunque hubo algunas veces en que casi los perdía, todavía estaban ahí.

Lágrimas frescas comenzaron a reunirse en sus ojos aunque ella peleaba para detenerlas. Quería convencerlo de que podía ser su amiga. Que podía soportar su amor y que nunca le dejaría sentirse así, pero él nunca creería en eso. Y ella tampoco podía encontrar las palabras para decírselo…

De pronto Kakashi estaba frente a ella, agachándose para quitarle las lágrimas con la cálida tela de sus guantes. —No llores. —Le dijo silenciosamente. —No es tu problema, es mío. Lamento haberlo traído a colación…

Sakura inhaló muy fuerte y exhaló un tembloroso aliento mientras alzaba las manos para sentir las de Kakashi tocándole el rostro. Esta ternura le sorprendió. Luego de todo el dolor y la incertidumbre que había sentido la noche anterior, sólo bastó un toque gentil para que todo saliera de la manera menos digna ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? ¿Cómo podía ser así de frío un minuto, haciéndola sentir que todo había salido mal, y en el siguiente mostrarle tanta cálidez que entonces recordaba por qué estaba enamorada de él?

—N-no. —Ella croó, cerrando las manos y apretando con fuerza las de él por si intentaba alejarse. —Te quiero. Quiero que me cuentes cosas. Todo. Qui-quiero todo y no me importa si no puedes darme todo lo quiero porque todo lo que necesito eres tú, y estoy muy segura de que esa es una línea de 'El Más Grande Amor', pero hablo en serio y no sé cómo hacerte ver que yo… que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Incluso si significa que tengo que aguantarte.

Kakashi suspiró y dio un suspiro de cansancio. Se arrodilló frente a ella para poner ambas manos sobre sus hombros. —Eres una chica muy dulce.

Sakura asintió con un tembloroso sollozo –o algo que parecía ser un sollozo.

—Y mereces algo mejor que tener que aguantarme.

—¿No puedes intentarlo? —Susurró, su voz rompiéndose. —Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Él retiró la mirada y comenzó a mover las manos. Sakura las tomó con las propias en un esfuerzo de detenerlo, pero rápidamente se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que el dorso de sus dedos parecían inusualmente maltratados. Echándoles un vistazo, notó algunos raspones y costras en su piel. Ella le miró confundida, pero él sólo frunció el ceño a sus manos como si ellas le hubieran delatado. Y, de cierta forma, lo habían hecho.

—¿Destrozaste la habitación, no es cierto? ¿Luego de que me fui? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Kakashi cerró los ojos y no respondió.

Sakura quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos y tomó sus manos con fuerza entre las suyas. —Mantenlas quietas. —Le ordenó, antes de poner los dedos contra el dorso de los de él y dejar que su chakra corriera a través de los puntos de contacto. El brillo azul de su jutsu sanador llenó el espacio entre ellos y parpadeó en las profundidades impenetrables de su ojo.

—Nunca respondiste mi pregunta. —Dijo en voz baja, mirando su cara más que el trabajo que hacía. —¿Me amas?

—Te lo dije. —Comenzó con hastío. —El amor sólo deja una vulnerabilidad que puede ser explotada-

El brillo del chakra de Sakura se apagó y la habitación se sumió de nuevo en la oscuridad. Ella tomó con todavía más fuerza sus manos. —¿Pero me amas?

Su cabeza se dejó caer hacia el frente de manera casi imperceptible, su ojo nublado e ilegible. Sakura no se iba a tragar eso. En un instante, ella alzó la mano para jalar el hitai-ate de su cabeza –dándose cuenta que él había quitado el parche prematuramente-, y paseó los dedos por su cara, tomando la máscara a su paso. Se detuvo sólo un momento para admirar la belleza contenida en la cara frente a ella, entonces le tomó por la nuca y lo jaló para besarlo.

Él no se resistió, aunque fue lento para responder. Luego de una ligera presión contra su boca, ella retrocedió, pero sólo la distancia suficiente como para que sus labios siguieran acariciando los de él, convenciéndolo de seguir. Kakashi parecía inescrutable, si no es que un poco tenso, y ella le dio otro beso cuidadoso contra su boca, para luego acariciarle con la lengua los labios ligeramente abiertos pidiendo una correspondencia. Lentamente, renuente, él aceptó, alzando una mano dudosa hacia su mandíbula mientras regresaba el suave beso. Ella dejó que siguiera así, suave, ligero, con más cuestionamiento que otra cosa, probando la reacción de los labios de cada uno y de cada caricia de dedos contra piel. Porque aunque la voz de Kakashi podía enfriarse, y sus ojos moverse al suelo, sus besos nunca decepcionaban. Cada vez que él le besaba, ella sentía algo verdadero y honesto. No había ningún sentimiento escondido cuando sus labios se encontraban, no importaba si había miedo, alivio o un salvaje y descontrolado deseo.

Ella sintió la disculpa por la noche anterior en la ternura de sus dedos que le tocaban la nuca, acariciando el suave cabello que se encontraba ahí. Ella encontró la respuesta a su pregunta en la forma en que esos dedos se sacudían imperceptiblemente.

Sakura gradualmente rompió el beso y le puso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello para presionar la cara contra su hombro. Las manos de Kakashi tocaban con gentileza su espalda, y por un momento ella simplemente lo abrazó, respirando su esencia y disfrutando su calor.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Murmuró, apenas audible incluso para sus propias orejas. Algo que había estado enrollándose demasiado apretado dentro de ella desde su misión con Matsura finalmente comenzaba a aflojarse. Un sentido de paz y calma que le había evitado por tanto, finalmente estaba ahí, en sus manos.

Kakashi no respondió, pero a ella no le importó.

—¿Por cuánto? —Preguntó débilmente, tallando con la nariz su cuello donde bailaba la máscara.

Ella le sintió suspirar contra su cabello y apretar sus brazos alrededor de ella con un poco más de fuerza. —Desde tu graduación.

Sakura casi retrocedió por la sorpresa. Pero optó por darle a su oreja una mirada más que impresionada. —Pero… ¡Eso fue hace más de un año atrás!

—Lo noté. —Respondió con sequedad.

Luchando para entenderlo, Sakura parpadeó con rapidez. —Pero… ¿De verdad?

—No lo sé. Sólo… te noté ese día por primera vez. —Había algo en su voz que había cambiado. Sonaba casi aliviado de sacárselo del pecho. —No tenía duda de que pasarías; eres la mejor kunoichi de tu generación –ouch- de la aldea, la mejor kunoichi en la aldea.

Sakura le liberó la oreja de sus dientes. —Continúa.

—Sabía que pasarías… pero supongo que aun así me sorprendió. No había apreciado cuán lejos habías llegado hasta que vi tu nombre en el registro jounin junto al mío. Y estabas hermosa ese día. Cuando sonreías, todo el mundo quería sonreír.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste? —Sakura susurró contra su hombro, recargando su cabeza, exasperada.

—¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? —Preguntó. —Tenías dieciséis y seguías encima de Sasuke, ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado si tu maestro te hubiera declarado sus sentimientos hacia ti de la nada? No estaba seguro de que fuera amor, de cualquier forma. Pensé que era algo de estrés relacionado con el trabajo y decidí que si me mantenía lejos de ti, esa infatuación temporal se desvanecería.

Los ojos se Sakura se apretaron. —Me estabas evitando, ¿Y todo el tiempo fue a propósito? —De cierta forma había dolido que esa larga sospecha se confirmara. A nadie le gustaba ser evadido. Pero por otro lado, ahora que sabía la razón, podía perdonarlo.

Más o menos…

—No quería incomodarte… —Dijo.

—No, sólo hiciste que me sintiera no querida. —Dijo con amargura. Incluso así, ella no estaba lo suficientemente enojada como para soltarlo. En lugar de eso, le abrazó con más fuerza, con toda la intención de atraparlo ahí hasta que terminara de confesarse. —Dolió, Kakashi.

—No pensé que cualquier ausencia de mi parte te preocupara. —Le dijo en silencio. —No me di cuenta hasta la última misión. Lo siento.

—Eso no te detuvo para que me evitaras de nuevo. —Apuntó.

—Entré en pánico. —Admitió. —Sólo se puso peor en la misión. Cada vez que pensé que algo te sucedía, juro que me daba un pequeño infarto. No necesitaba besarte en la galería. Conozco una docena de genjutsu de tipo A que podrían habernos escondido, pero… fue la primera cosa que saltó a mi cabeza, y debí haber pensado en otra cosa pero una vez que comencé… No debí haberlo hecho.

—No me molestó. —Le recordó. —Pensé que fue bastante bueno.

—¿Y qué si te hubiera molestado? —Apuntó.

—Te hubiera golpeado en la cara, no hubiera dejado que alguien que no quisiera tomara ventaja de mí. Tú no me besaste –Yo dejé que tú me besaras. —Dijo con firmeza. —Si alguien se hubiera sobrepasado conmigo, hubiera hecho lo usual: le hubiera arrancado la cabeza, así que agradece a la suerte.

—Eso es cierto. —Dijo, y para su alivio, él sonaba divertido.

—No tenías que sentirte culpable por nada, Kakashi. —Dijo con seriedad. —No me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros.

La mano que había estado moviéndose por su espalda se quedó quieta. —¿Y lo de anoche? —Preguntó. —¿Te arrepientes de eso?

Ella cerró los ojos y recordó el placer que le había dado. Y el dolor.

—Un poco… —Murmuró. —No fue como imaginé como sería, pero igual no sabía qué debía esperar. No tengo un montón de experiencia en ello… sabes, en ese departamento quiero decir, la única otra experiencia que tenía era esa con Matsura…

—Cuando te toqué entre las piernas antes, —Dijo, de manera tan directa que Sakura no evitó sonrojarse. —tú te pusiste rígida, ¿Fue porque…?

—De alguna manera me recordó la forma en que él me tocó. —Dijo torciendo el gesto. —¡Pero no te preocupes! Sólo fue por un momento.

Ella creyó detectar un suave temblor corriendo por el cuerpo de Kakashi. —La última cosa que quiero hacer es recordarte a ese hombre.

—Bien… estar contigo es muy diferente a estar con él. —Dijo con lentitud, pensativa. —Con Matsura era como tener un pesado armario encima con la llave todavía puesta en el cerrojo.

Kakashi se tomó un momento para deshacerse de la débil sonrisa que tenía antes de preguntar. —¿Y yo?

Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios. —Estar contigo fue demasiado diferente como para hacer una comparación. Me gustó cómo iba. Pero dolió, y estaba demasiado sensible después y tú no fuiste lo suficiente delicado, y el hecho de que no sabía cómo te sentías acerca de mí no ayudaba, y tal vez pudo haber ido mejor si no hubiéramos estado tan estúpidamente molestos el uno con el otro, pero lo hecho está hecho y… no. No me arrepiento de verdad. No hubiera cambiado lo que pasó por nada en el mundo. Estoy segura de que será mucho mejor la siguiente ocasión.

Él le interrumpió, zafándose de sus brazos. —Creo que sería lo mejor que no hubiera una siguiente ocasión.

Sakura se le quedó viendo, de pronto muy corta de aliento. —¿Qué? —¿No le había gustado? ¿Ella se había movido mal? Seguro que hubo un momento en que intentó sacárselo de encima, pero se había metido en ello eventualmente.

—Cuando te dije que el amor es una debilidad, hablaba en serio. —Ella intentó hablar pero él volvió a interrumpirla. —Además, no soy muy bueno en ello, y de verdad que mereces a alguien que te pueda amar apropiadamente… alguien que vea las cosas como tú. No un viejo cabrío pervertido que sólo te hará pasar malos ratos y te hará llorar al otro día.

—Pero- ¡No quiero a nadie más! —Protestó. —¡Te quiero!

Ella no podía hacerse a la idea de que existiera alguien te amara pero no quisiera estar contigo. Desafiaba todo lo que ella sabía del amor. Ocasionalmente en los romances tristes no era extraño que el hombre se fuera para hacerse cargo de alguna cosa importante antes de que pudiera entregarse totalmente a la relación. Solía atribuirle esto a Sasuke –ciertamente le había dado suficiente tiempo como para completar su meta de asesinar a su propio hermano, tal vez así sería capaz de entregarse después al amor (y de cierta forma, había estado en lo correcto, excepto por la parte en que se entregaba a ella).

Pero Kakashi no tenía esa excusa. Él no tenía grandes metas o sueños a los cuales aspirar como Naruto y Sasuke sí, y mientras esta era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él, también significaba que no había nada que le detuviera de tener una relación. No tenía interés en guardar rencor y perseguir a viejos enemigos. No tenía ambición alguna por volverse un famoso héroe. Todo lo que hacía era dar vueltas por ahí con un libro en su mano y tomar cualquier misión que viniera a él hasta que ya no pudiera regresar de una. Ese era su propósito en su vida, ¿Por qué no había espacio para ella en su vida?

¿O simplemente ella estaba cometiendo los mismos errores de aplicar sus ideales románticos y sus fantasías a la vida real de nuevo? No entendía las razones de Kakashi, pero igual, sería un día muy raro cuando le entendiera. Sabía que él no pensaba como ella, y a veces ella se olvidaba de que él de hecho era un hombre catorce años mayor. Él era de una generación completamente diferente a la suya y había vivido y pasado por guerras que para Sakura no eran nada más que hechos y fechas en sus libros de la Academia.

Él era diferente a ella. Tal vez demasiado diferente.

—¿Lo entiendes, no es cierto, Sakura? —Le preguntó con cuidado, tocándole la cara. Sakura se alejó de su mano, dejando en claro que ella no le entendía.

—Pero tú me amas… —Susurró, viendo su brazo. —Y yo te amo.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —Eso no es siempre suficiente, ¿De verdad puedes vernos como una pareja? Yo no soy lo que tú estás buscando, Sakura. Tienes expectativas que yo no puedo cumplir y no voy a meterme en esto sólo para que te des cuenta de eso con el tiempo. No puedo ser un amante para ti.

Su aliento comenzó a faltar por la ansiedad y se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde de otra ronda de lágrimas. De cierta forma estaba contenta de que la luz de la luna escondiera cuán roja e hinchada estaría su cara. —¿No puedes sólo intentarlo? —Rogó. —Por favor, Kakashi.

Él sacudió la cabeza y su cabello y pómulos atraparon algo de luz volviéndole demasiado guapo comparado a como ella se sentía. Si el Cactus de los Amantes le hubiera visto a él, hubiera florecido en ese mismo instante y de forma maravillosa. —He intentado por más de treinta años. En lo único que tengo éxito es en hacer a las chicas profundamente miserablemente, y a la última persona que quiero hacer miserable es a ti. No puedo cambiar quién soy, Sakura.

—Kakashi, detente… —Ella hundió los dedos en el material de su manga, sintiendo como si cada palabra que él decía fuera otro martillazo golpeando el cincel contra su corazón. Dolía. Dolía más que ser atravesado con una espada. Dolía más que tener veneno comiéndose lentamente su interior. Dolía más que cualquier cosa que Sasuke le hubiera hecho. —Por favor, no…

—En ANBU, solíamos tener un dicho: 'Lo que sucede fuera de la Aldea, se queda fuera de la Aldea'. —Él descansó la mano sobre su rodilla, dándole un apretón reconfortante. —No tenemos que traer esos problemas con nosotros. Podemos olvidarnos de lo que sucedió y sólo volver a como estaban las cosas-

—¡No lo puedo olvidar! —Ella sollozó soltando un manotazo con dirección a su cara. Él tuvo que retroceder para evitar el golpe, y cuando ella intentó seguirlo con la otra mano, pronto sintió sus muñecas siendo sostenidas contra el colchón. Él se inclinó hacia adelante, restrictivo pero no amenazante, y por un momento Sakura estaba demasiado enojada como para hacer otra cosa que bufar y tensarse por su fuerte agarre. —¡No puedo olvidarlo y regresar a cómo eran las cosas antes! No quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser así de nuevo.

Ella se detuvo, respirando con fuerza mientras encontraba su mirada desafiante. Cuando sus ojos siguieron la línea de su cuello desnudo y expuesto, los de ella se entrecerraron.

—¿Y tú tampoco lo quieres, —Comenzó a decir con lentitud. —no es cierto?

—Sakura-

Ella se levantó de pronto, su boca chocando contra la de él. Él alejó la cabeza y la soltó por la sorpresa, y Sakura tomó la oportunidad para tomarle por el chaleco y jalarlo para presionar otro desesperado beso. —Vamos. —Jadeó, usando el mismo tono de reto de antes. —Podemos intentarlo, ¿Me sigues deseando, no?

Kakashi estaba luchando por mantener sus manos fuera de su chaleco al mismo tiempo en que evitaba su boca. —Sakura- no hagas esto- —Él intentó levantarse y retroceder, pero Sakura le siguió, arrastrándose con él hasta el suelo bajo ella.

Si él de verdad quisiera sacársela de encima, podía fácilmente hacerlo, decidió ella. Él actuaba con recato, pero ella reconocía la forma en que estaba reaccionando a ella –vio la forma en que sus ojos se cerraron cuando ella presionó besos ardientes y arrastraba los labios por su mandíbula, escuchó la forma en que su aliento se cortó cuando ella talló su frente contra el de él y sintió la forma en que sus dedos no intentaban quitarla del todo.

Sakura siguió su instinto, confiando en sus reacciones con el fin de descifrar qué le gustaba más. Él dejó salir un maravilloso suspiro tembloroso cuando ella se sentó y talló sus caderas contra las de él, atrapando el creciente bulto que sentía entre sus muslos. Pero no era cómodo. La excitación fue cancelada por el ardor que ella sintió en su carne, sabía que si tenían sexo ahora volvería a doler como el infierno. Pero el miedo de lo que pasaría si le dejaba caminar por esa puerta era lo que le motivaba. Sakura estaba desesperada. Estaba demasiado cerca de perderlo por completo.

Kakashi gruñó bajo ella, manteniendo quietas sus caderas aunque ella no sabía si era para detener sus movimientos o dirigirlos –era difícil decirlo. —Si intentas usar el sexo como arma, Sakura, probablemente deberías dominarlo primero. —Le dijo con voz rasposa. —Te daré puntos por intentarlo, pero tu gesto de dolor fue lo que te delató.

Sus acciones se detuvieron y su cara se torció con miles de emociones que ella no podía nombrar. —¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ames? —Demandó con ira, jalándole por las solapas.

Él sacudió la cabeza y sus caderas se flexionaron bajo las de ella reforzando su punto. —Esto no es amor.

Lentamente las líneas de dolor se fueron del rostro de Sakura hasta que fue capaz de verlo casi sin expresión alguna. Con la misma lentitud ella se deslizó fuera de él y se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas de una forma que probablemente era demasiado infantil, pero en esto momento ya no le importaba. Kakashi seguía en el suelo, intentando mantener su aliento con una mano presionada contra su estómago.

—Soy malo con los sentimientos. —Dijo demasiado consciente en la silenciosa habitación. —He arruinado cada relación que he tenido. Cada chica que llevo a la cama se va odiándome porque inevitablemente les dejo de alguna forma. E incluso si lo superamos… ¿Quién dice que vale la pena? Un maestro no puede tomar como amante a su estudiante. La gente no lo aceptará. ¿Cómo una relación podría durar bajo ese tipo de presión? ¿Cuánto durarán tus sentimientos por mí cuando la gente frunza el ceño cada vez que nos vean juntos?

La cabeza de Sakura lentamente se sacudió de lado a lado. —Estás equivocado. —Susurró con la voz ronca. —Equivocado, equivocado, equivocado. Somos shinobi. Tenemos que tomar lo que podamos cuando podamos porque nuestras vidas son cortas y si lo que tenemos es real entonces nadie tiene el derecho de vernos y desaprobarlo. Nos aceptarán eventualmente… porque no tengo intención alguna de dejar de amarte.

—Sakura… —Él jadeó su nombre con cansancio, lo que era un poco hipócrita. Si alguno de los dos tuviera el derecho de estar cansado por el comportamiento del otro, era ella.

—No nos das ninguna oportunidad, Kakashi. —Rogó con suavidad. —No puedo prometerte que te seguiré amando el próximo mes, el siguiente año, o la próxima década, tampoco tú, ¿Pero ese no es el riesgo que todos toman cuando se enamoran? ¿Cuál es el punto de tener un corazón si no estás dispuesto a usarlo porque puedes terminar lastimado?

—Sakura, estoy preocupado por ti. —Dijo con paciencia. —Te lo dije, no puedo darte lo que te mereces. Es mejor que te consigas a alguien más joven y sensible en lugar de quedarte con un desastre emocional como soy yo. Cualquier relación que tengamos a lo mucho será un lazo disfuncional. Y en el peor de los casos… algo traumatizante.

Los ojos de Sakura se apretaron con fuerza y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla. —Estás equivocado. —Le dijo con la voz igual de ronca que antes.

Él se enderezó. —¿Lo estoy?

Sakura contuvo el aliento y no dijo nada. Él estaba mal. Todo lo que ella quería, necesitaba y merecía de él era que estuviera ahí para amarla. Era todo lo que estaba pidiendo. Cuando tenía pesadillas todo lo que quería era despertar junto a él así él podía abrazarla y escuchar a sus incomprensibles e histéricos sollozos de la misma forma en que había hecho durante su misión. Quería ser capaz de hablar con él de nuevo, intercambiar bromas con él y entrar en concursos tontos sobre hacer crujir sus articulaciones sin miedo como hacían antes de que se dieran cuenta de que sentían algo el uno por el otro. Todo lo que quería era lo que tenían antes… aderezado con el ocasional beso, abrazo y el suave combate entre sábanas mientras hicieran el amor.

Todo lo que ellos necesitaban es que él le diera una oportunidad a ella…

—Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos de nuevo. —Ella escuchó decirle, rompiendo sus pensamientos. —Espero que podamos serlo.

Sakura se le quedó viendo por un largo y difícil momento, sus labios presionados con fuerza en una delgada línea. Una nueva revelación de pronto salió de la turbulenta confusión e ira que nublaban sus pensamientos, y de la nada la tensión dejó su cuerpo, las comisuras de sus labios alzándose en una ligera sonrisa. —De acuerdo.

—¿Qué? —Él parpadeó, tomado por sorpresa.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo, asintiendo. —Volveremos a ser amigos. No más evadirnos el uno al otro y no mencionaremos algo de lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

Él asintió también, pero con más lentitud y más precaución. —Bien… —Él sospechaba algo, y francamente tenía derecho de hacerlo.

—Sólo amigos. Nada de maestro y estudiante o comandante y subordinado. Seremos amigos.

Y entonces, ella le daría tres días.

Tres días antes de que él viniera gateando buscando más.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

 **Tifakxt:** ¡Hola! Como siempre, gracias por seguir comentando. Creo que fuiste de las pocas que esperaba algo 'agradable' o 'romántico' para el 'gran momento', pero viendo como iban las cosas, ciertamente era predecible que no pasara nada de eso. Realmente me sorprendería más que no dudaras sobre lo que Kakashi siente, porque no es claro. Y bueno, tendrás que esperar un poco más por la respuesta.

Pues... más o menos atinaste a lo de Kakashi, sin embargo, leyendo lo de esta parte, ¿Qué crees qué suceda? Sakura por un lado asegura que no se dará por vencida y Kakashi también está 'montado en su macho' y no dará su brazo a torcer tan fácil. Ya explicó algunas razones, pero todavía nos queda un capítulo más... ¡Te mando un saludo! Y gracias por seguir apoyando la historia.

 **Sakurahime25:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y gracias por esperar por la actualización. Espero que este capítulo te mantenga enganchada para el siguiente.

Como siempre, gracias por su paciencia y por sus comentarios, todavía me faltan algunos por responder y ruego me perdonen. **Lizzie, nachi123** **y Yaanin** , en serio, en serio, en serio ¡Una enorme disculpa! Prometo responder mañana. Me siento con mucha culpa pero últimamente se me ha metido la vida real y no he podido acabar :C

Les mando un abrazo y espero pasen un hermoso fin de semana :D


	19. En el que Kakashi decide

**N/A:** Último capítulo, con unas 14000 palabras, así que es el doble de largo de lo usual. Espero que lo disfruten :3

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Duty Before Honor_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

* * *

 **El Deber Antes que el Honor**

 **Capítulo 19: En el que Kakashi decide.**

 _Piensa en mí cuando cierres los ojos,_

 _Pero no mires atrás cuando rompas todas las ataduras._

* * *

Sakura dejó su departamento con un renovado humor la siguiente mañana. Le ofreció a extraños sonrisas no solicitadas mientras se cruzaba con ellos, aunque confundió a la mayoría y alarmó por lo bajo al resto. Algunos de ellos asumían que era una chica que simplemente estaba disfrutando de la agradable temperatura de Konoha luego de haber sufrido en el abrasador calor del desierto los días anteriores. Otros asumieron que simplemente había tenido sexo. Ninguno de ellos creería que le habían arrancado el corazón y lo habían arrojado la noche anterior.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que Kakashi no le había herido, pero de lo que él no se había dado cuenta fue que sin querer abrió una ventana de oportunidad para que Sakura tomara ventaja de ella. Porque la forma de llegar al corazón del Ninja que Copia no era a través de sus pantalones; era a través de su amistad.

Técnicamente, supuso que ya tenía su corazón, o al menos una parte. Su nombre estaba estampado a través del órgano con una letra enorme, pero Kakashi no se iba a rendir sin pelear antes. Necesitaba tiempo para ver que podía confiarle su corazón, y que él mismo podía confiar en el de ella. Todo lo que necesitaban era una arena común –una base sobre la cual comenzar a construir. Una amistad.

Sin embargo, la amistad de Kakashi tampoco era una cosa sencilla de ganar. Incluso ahora tenía sus dudas de que él la considerara su amiga de acuerdo a la definición de la palabra que tenía la mayoría de la gente. Él tenía conocidos y colegas, jefes y subordinados, pero todas esas personas estaban a un brazo de distancia. Kakashi era una persona perfectamente amigable que podía llevarse bien con cualquiera, pero parecía temer acercarse a los otros como un hipocondriaco temía a una colonia de leprosos. Por lo que sabía, él nunca le decía a los otros que fueran sus 'amigos'. En su esfuerzo de regresar su relación a territorio seguro, él inadvertidamente le había presentado lo que necesitaba.

Incluso si tomaba diez años, le probaría que podían tener éxito juntos.

Pero tres días era todo lo que necesitaba.

Ahora, Sakura había visto películas y novelas y había leído docenas de libros con la temática del amor, y conocía un montón de formas en que un hombre podía ser atraído. La mayoría parecía involucrar usar menos ropa, actuar como una persona completamente diferente y agacharse de forma provocativa mientras coqueteaba con otros hombres en un intento de traer al monstruo de ojos verdes a la mesa.

Sakura sabía que si de verdad quería, podía hacer que Kakashi se derrumbara a sus pies con apenas un dedo en su dirección. Había probado él la poca resistencia que tenía a su cuerpo durante la noche anterior. Tal vez le faltaba la experiencia que alguien como Kakashi tenía, pero eso no parecía importante. Si ella le provocaba lo suficiente, él respondería con ganas.

Pero Sakura ya había hecho eso, y sabía que esa no era la forma de solucionar la situación. Unos días atrás, había asumido que el sexo era la solución; que ella sólo necesitaba presionarlo lo suficiente como para que se olvidara de sus razones y restricciones, y que él sería suyo.

Ahora era más inteligente. El sexo era sólo sexo, y no la consumación de amor que ella creía era. O al menos, así era cómo Kakashi veía las cosas. El corazón de Kakashi y su cuerpo estaban en dos lugares muy diferentes, como era el caso de la mayoría de ninjas ejemplares que podían liberarse de cualquier cosita que representara una 'emoción'. Mientras Sakura veía el amor y el sexo como casi la misma cosa (y aún lo hacía, pese a todo lo que había sucedido), para Kakashi, la intimidad física no estaba conectada a la intimidad emocional. Para hacer que él se abriera a ella por completo, tenía que acercarse a él desde un ángulo completamente platónico.

Ganar la confianza de Kakashi sería difícil. Coquetear con otros hombres, y vestirse para atraerlo sexualmente sólo sería contraproducente. Además de lo cual, ella ni siquiera confiaba en sus habilidades de coqueteo, y se sentiría demasiado insegura si abiertamente mostraba su cuerpo. El sexo no era su arena. Sin embargo, ser una amiga era algo en lo que era excelente. Con un maestro como Naruto, ella podía decir con seguridad que había aprendido del mejor.

Sakura llegó al portal del bloque de departamentos de Kakashi y cuidadosamente presionó el botón de llamada de Takashi-san del departamento seis. Por supuesto, el departamento de Takashi-san no era otro más que el de Kakashi… simplemente que él no había encontrado todavía el tiempo (desde que se había mudado a ese lugar diez años atrás) de cambiar la tarjeta justo a un lado del interfono. Ella bailó sobre sus talones impaciente y se quedó viendo a la multitud matutina que había en la calle mientras esperaba por una respuesta. Tardaría un rato. Y cuando Sakura estaba a punto de picar el botón de nuevo, un crujido sonó a través del comunicador, seguido por una voz que sonaba a acabo-de-salir-de-la-cama-y-tomado-algo-de-agua.

—¿…Mm?

Kakashi era todavía menos una persona mañanera de lo que ella creía. Aunque, ella recordó que probablemente esta era la primera noche de descanso apropiado que había tenido desde que había sido hospitalizado. No era sorpresa que sonara así de ronco.

—Oye, soy yo. —Ella dijo alegre. —Vístete. Vamos al hospital.

Hubo un largo y difuso silencio del otro lado. Casi podía verlo inclinándose contra la pared de su sala con su cabello alborotado por la cama y sus pijamas, observando con los ojos entrecerrados el suelo confundido y asustado. O tal vez él no tenía pijamas, ¿Tal vez estaba desnudo?

Ooh...

El comunicador crujió de nuevo. —¿Qué?

—El hospital, vamos para allá. —Le dijo con más calma. —Necesitas que te revisen el ojo.

Otro instante de silencio y entonces…

—¿Qué?

Sakura suspiró. —Si no bajas en cinco minutos, voy a entrar y arrastrarte hasta allá, Kakashi. Sabes que lo haré.

—Sakura, —Él croó a través del interfono. —No creo que sea buena idea…

Ella se había preparado para esto, y había pensado en una impenetrable línea de defensa que había aprendido de Naruto. —Kakashi, como tu _amiga,_ —Dijo, poniendo énfasis en la palabra. —me preocupo por ti. Por favor, ven al hospital, así podremos revisarte y asegurarnos de que todo esté sanando como debería.

Era una jugarreta sucia, jugar con su propio deseo de ser simplemente amigos para obligarlo. ¿Los amigos se preocupaban el uno por el otro, no? ¿Seguramente estaba dentro de sus derechos, como amiga, escoltarlo al hospital donde podría levantarle la camiseta y checar el latido de su corazón? Tal vez los verdaderos amigos no tomarían la oportunidad de devorar con la mirada su cuerpo, pero, _detalles, detalles…_

—De acuerdo. —Ella le escuchó decir con cansancio. —Dame cinco minutos.

Él bajó luego de quince, por cualquier lado que se le viera parecía que era un hombre que se había entregado a un pelotón de fusilamiento. Esta imagen no mejoró mucho en el momento en que posó sus ojos en ella, sus hombros bajándose todavía más en rendición. —Me gusta tu… sombrero o lo que sea.

—Oh… —Dijo, alzando la mano para tocarlo con cuidado, justo como había hecho en el elevador de Suna. —Es parte del uniforme médico…

De acuerdo, tal vez se _suponía_ que iba a él desde un ángulo platónico, pero no lastimaba a nadie un _pequeño_ recordatorio…

La razón por la que a Kakashi le excitaba su uniforme se le escapaba. Era demasiado conservador con una falda que le cubría mucho más que los shorts que usaba normalmente y la parte de arriba se abrochaba de un solo lado y dejaba absolutamente _todo_ a la imaginación. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos, el cuello se apretaba alrededor de su garganta, ofreciendo ni un solo vistazo de escote que normalmente tenían los uniformes de las enfermeras ficticias de Jiraiya, y su cofia simplemente era un accesorio pasado de moda femenina equivalente a la cofia que los médicos masculinos tenían que usar. Sakura se había visto en la mañana en su espejo y no se había sentido tan poco sexy en su vida.

Pero por alguna razón le había gustado a Kakashi aquella ocasión… y por eso ella se lo puso de nuevo. Sólo para ver su cara derrumbarse en desespero.

—Vamos. —Le animó, deslizando sus fríos dedos entre los callosos y calientes dedos de Kakashi sin permiso, antes de proceder a jalarlo hacia la calle en dirección al hospital. No tuvo piedad alguna en soltarlo una vez que él comenzó a moverse a un ritmo que consideró satisfactorio aunque podía sentir la rigidez que irradiaba desde el punto de contacto. Parecía preocupado buscando algo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco y en el bolsillo que siempre cargaba en su cinturón.

—¿Perdiste algo? —Preguntó por pura curiosidad.

—Mi libro… —Murmuró, poniéndose todavía más ansioso mientras buscaba.

—Oh. —Sakura tuvo la decencia de morderse el labio y mirar hacia otro lado con culpabilidad.

Instantáneamente Kakashi volteó a verla. —¿Qué hiciste?

Ella le vio también. —¿ _Yo?_ ¡No hice nada! —Protestó. —Fueron Naruto y Sasuke.

Kakashi parecía confundido. —¿Por qué ellos-?

—Porque ellos saben lo que pasó, ¿Bien? —Dijo abruptamente. Su cara se puso roja y tuvo que voltearse de nuevo, pretendiendo estar examinando los edificios del otro lado. —No estaban felices, como podrás imaginar, así que prometieron _castigarte._ Deberías estar agradecido porque no llevaron a cabo su amenaza inicial de golpearte hasta convertirte en papilla.

Una mirada ardiente estaba haciendo un hoyo detrás de su cabeza, pero Sakura no se atrevía a encontrarla. —¿Les dijiste? —Preguntó en silencio.

—No. —Respondió igual. —Ellos se dieron cuenta. E incluso si no lo hubieran hecho eventualmente lo hubieran sabido porque estoy segura de que en este momento la mitad de la aldea lo sabe gracias a Kiba.

—¿Le dijiste a _Kiba?_ —Preguntó.

—¡No! —Ella se giró hacia él molesta. —¡No le dije a nadie! ¡Todos lo supusieron! ¿Y qué importa? De cualquier forma se acabó. Es pasado. Ese capítulo en nuestra vida está cerrado y lo estamos superando. Es sólo agua bajo el puente.

En este punto, Sakura se quedó sin más eufemismos para 'fui botada' y selló sus labios mientras sus ansiosos dedos se entrelazaban en una demostración de culpa. Pero ¿Por qué se sentía culpable? Ella _no_ le había contado a nadie, e incluso si los demás sabían, estaba determinada a hacer como si no importara. Porque si sí _importaba_ … bueno, entonces Kakashi estaría en lo correcto y esto no funcionaría.

Caminaron en profundo silencio hasta que Kakashi se rompió. —Entonces… ¿Qué le hicieron a mi libro?

—Libros. —Le corrigió. —Bueno, um, creo que tal vez los enterraron en el bosque.

Kakashi lo pensó por un momento. —Hay un montón de bosque por aquí…

—Sólo dile a Jiraiya-sama. —Le apuntó. —Él puede oler porno como un sabueso. —Era una habilidad que rivalizaba solamente con la habilidad que tenía Sasuke para reconocer el contenido químico de los productos de cuidado capilar a cincuenta pasos.

—Una habilidad útil. —Admitió. —Pero no _todo_ es porno, sabes.

Sakura bufó incrédula, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto.

—¡Es cierto! —Protestó. —Jiraiya tiene algunos comentarios muy ingeniosos y momentos muy conmovedores a lo largo de la serie.

—¿Y esa es la razón por la que das risitas todo el tiempo? —Ella alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

—No doy risitas. —Él negó, en una voz ligeramente más baja de la que él hubiera usado normalmente.

—Lo haces. Sueltas risitas como una niñita. —Ella casi se reía por su puchero. —Eso es lo que hace que los genin se asusten de ti. No es porque seas un bravucón o un matón- es por tus risitas. Son suficientes como para hacer que cualquiera moje la cama.

—Ahora sólo te estás burlando de mí. —Suspiró.

Sakura alzó su pulgar y su dedo índice para indicar cuánto. —Sólo un poquito. —Confesó.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. —¿Recuerdas ese tiempo en el que solías respetarme?

—¿Mm? —Juguetonamente chocó contra su costado. Para su crédito, él sólo se movió un poquito. Le hacía lo mismo a Naruto de vez en cuando y el pobre casi siempre salía volando. —Sigo respetándote. Unos días más que otros.

Ayer, por ejemplo, lo respetaba muy poco.

—Ya veo. —Murmuró.

Para ese momento llegaron al hospital. Sakura le condujo dentro y se detuvo en la recepción para tomar un formulario en blanco y checó la pizarra para ver quien estaba en servicio y quién no. La habitación de examinación número doce en el cuarto piso estaba vacía (*), así que Sakura bruscamente jaló a Kakashi para que la siguiera al elevador.

Tardíamente, mientras presionaba el botón para llamarlo, recordó lo que Kakashi le había contado sobre la última vez que habían estado en un elevador mientras ella vestía ese uniforme…

Robarle un vistazo a Kakashi no le dijo nada. Mientras las puertas se abrían con un bonito _bing,_ ambos entraron y se giraron para ver cómo se cerraban de nuevo. Y aunque había más espacio, el compartimiento carecía de espejos como el elevador del hotel, y olía mucho a desinfectante. Sakura se quedó viendo al esmalte de uñas cuarteado en los dedos de sus pies mientras Kakashi observaba la cámara de seguridad en la esquina sobre él.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo. —Le dijo en silencio.

Sakura alzó la mirada, pero sólo para ver el panel de control en la pared. —Bien. Odio tener que explicar procedimientos a los pacientes.

Sabía que eso no era lo que él quería decir, pero ella no iba a rendirse ahora. Además, él _de verdad_ no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Él sólo creía hacerlo. La realidad de lo que ella estaba intentando hacer era algo mucho más complejo que un coqueto recuerdo de una de sus fantasías.

En el momento en que las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, Sakura salió y caminó directo a la habitación de examinación. Al final del corredor, Tsunade estaba de pie con Shizune, revisando los resultados de los exámenes de alguien, y en el momento en que divisó a Sakura y a Kakashi asintió y regresó a su conversación.

Sakura apuntó a la habitación número doce. —Puedes esperar ahí. Necesito ir por algunas cosas.

—¿No tengo que quitarme algo, o sí? —Preguntó con sequedad.

—Es difícil detenerte algunas veces. —Le dijo con simpatía, moviéndose al estante de suministros. Mientras pasaba a Tsunade y a Shizune, ella escuchó dar a su maestra un suspiro.

—Eso no me convence, Shizune. —Dijo, parándose a un lado para dejar que Sakura se acercara al estante que ella estaba bloqueando.

—¿Tsunade-Sama? —Shizune preguntó. Sakura escuchó ausentemente mientras buscaba en las repisas sus instrumentos.

—¿Trayendo a tu amante al trabajo para jugar al doctor? —Preguntó Tsunade, divertida. —Todos lo hemos hecho.

—¡Tsunade-shishou! —Sakura siseó, girándose para darle a la Hokage una mirada de desconcierto, un tensiómetro colgando en sus manos. Afortunadamente, Kakashi había desaparecido dentro de la habitación pero eso no era garantía de que no hubiera escuchado.

—¿Qué? —Tsunade preguntó con inocencia. —No tengo problema con ello, Sakura. Sólo asegúrense de limpiar cuando salgan.

—¡Pero- Yo- nosotros no- _shishou!_ —Sakura tomó un kit optométrico y lo apretó contra su pecho. —¡Sólo lo estoy revisando, eso es todo!

—Sí, solía revisar también a Dan. —Tsunade suspiró con nostalgia a una Shizune medio sonriente. —A veces le dejaba que fuera el doctor, pero siempre confundía la yugular con la subclavia. Era muy molesto, y no podía dejarlo continuar después de eso.

Lo mejor era tomar lo que necesitaba y hacer un escape rápido. Aunque, después pensó, mientras se apresuraba a entrar al cuarto de examinación, que esto era algo _bueno._ Tsunade claramente estaba consciente de que algo sucedía, y lo había tomado bastante bien. Sakura sólo esperaba que el resto de Konoha lo hiciera.

Sólo podía _soñar_ con que sus padres lo tomaran así. Afortunadamente no se movían en los mismos círculos sociales que los ninjas así que no era posible que se enteraran, y Sakura no tenía intención alguna de contarles… no al menos hasta que una fecha para la boda fuera tomada.

Cuando entró a la habitación, Kakashi estaba sentado en la cama cubierta con papel que estaba pegada a la pared. Su ropa seguía puesta en él, para mucha de su decepción, ¿Pero qué esperaba? ¿Encontrar al Ninja que Copia completamente desnudo esperando por ella con una rosa entre sus dientes?

—Quiero ver tu ojo. —Dijo directamente, abriendo el kit optométrico. —Así que quítate el hitai-ate.

Kakashi no era el paciente más cooperativo del mundo. Mientras que su increíble alta tolerancia al dolor era una bendición la mayoría del tiempo, su falta de cooperación era abismal. Cuando ella echó la luz en sus ojos, él apretó los ojos e intentó girarse. —Deja de ser un bebé. —Le ordenó, tomando su barbilla para que volteara a verla. —Concéntrate en la pared detrás de mí.

—Tu cabeza se entromete. —Apuntó.

—Pretende que no es así. —Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. —Y deja de parpadear.

—Me lastima los ojos.

Podían apuñalar al hombre múltiples ocasiones en el pecho y él estaría como si fuera algo superficial. Pero encender una lamparita frente a sus ojos literalmente lo tenía llorando –aunque, para ser justos, un montón de gente lloraba durante los exámenes de ésta naturaleza. Sakura se tomó su tiempo, poniendo sus lentes encima del sharingan y su ojo normal y los comparó. Tenía que inclinarse mucho para hacerlo, y ella estaba consciente de que Kakashi de hecho había dejado de respirar. No le gustaba el escrutinio cercano en ninguna forma, pero tenía el presentimiento de que tenía más que ver con que no quería oler su jabón y shampoo más de lo que fuera necesario.

—Bien. —Dijo, haciéndose hacia atrás, ya que él había dejado de respirar por tiempo suficiente. —Tu ojo derecho está bien. Veinte-veinte, como siempre. El sharingan, sin embargo… bueno, está deteriorándose. ¿Has notado si te estás volviendo miope?

Él miró alrededor del cuarto, cerrando un ojo y luego el otro, comparando los dos. —Un poco… —Dijo en voz baja, lo que probablemente quería decir 'un montón'.

—Si sigues utilizando el Mangekyo, sólo se hará peor. —Dijo, mordiéndose el labio. —Lo que es peor, podrías incluso desencadenar alguna condición degenerativa que te dejaría completamente ciego, sin importar si lo usas o no.

—Lo sé. —Dijo alegremente, como si no le importara.

—Sólo _tienes_ que usarlo en caso de emergencia, Kakashi.

—¿No crees que lo hice? —Le preguntó. —¿Crees que salvar tu vida no es una emergencia?

Ella hizo un puchero. —No me perdonaría si pierdes un ojo por ello.

Él se le quedó viendo por un largo rato antes de girarse. —No es mi ojo lo que perdería.

Con un suspiro, Sakura se movió para alcanzar el estetoscopio y el tensiómetro. —Como sea, necesitas cuidarte. Ahora levántate la camiseta, necesito escuchar tu corazón.

Bueno, no era estrictamente necesario. Estaba bastante segura de que su corazón estaba bien, pero era un chequeo bastante estándar y tal vez tenía derecho de pedirle que se desvistiera tanto como fuera posible.

Dándole una ligera mirada pervertida (y probablemente sabiendo _exactamente_ lo que estaba haciendo) Kakashi se abrió el chaleco y se lo sacó. Luego se sacó la camiseta de manga larga, y, ante su mirada ansiosa, también se quitó la camiseta sin mangas con la máscara. Sakura le dio una alegre y platónica sonrisa y calentó el estetoscopio con sus manos antes de ponerlo contra su pecho.

Su corazón latía fuerte y claro en sus orejas. Un ritmo constante que venía de un hombre irrompible. Sakura podía quedarse dormida escuchando ese sonido; cada latido llevaba cierta sensación de calor y confort, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran con un suave suspiro mientras amargamente deseaba que él le hubiera dejado tenderse un rato más largo en esa cama de hotel con él, así ella hubiera podido presionar la oreja a su pecho y escuchar este maravilloso sonido.

Luego de un momento se dio cuenta que había estado escuchando un poco más de lo necesario y se sacudió mentalmente. Movió el estetoscopio hacia su estómago y bajo su brazo, escuchando de todos los ángulos. —Date la vuelta, por favor. —Le dijo, y él obedeció de alguna manera con rigidez. Con su espalda frente a ella, presionó el estetoscopio a la izquierda de su espina y se inclinó, lo suficiente cerca como para oler la cálida esencia de su piel. —Tose, por favor.

— _Ahem._

—Más fuerte.

— _A-HEM._

Todo parecía estar trabajando en perfecto orden, pero Sakura se quedó viendo un poquito más, sus ojos vagando por su espalda. Realmente era un espléndido ejemplo de perfección masculina. No hace mucho tiempo ella había sanado una muy fea quemadura cerca de su hombro, pero no había nada más que perfecta piel. Tenía que admirar su propio trabajo… aunque ella simplemente lo estaba admirando a _él._

Su mirada bajó un poquito donde algo más atrapó su interés y trajo un ceño fruncido a su rostro. Una larga y pálida línea acompañada por una serie de puntos corría por su cintura del lado derecho. La cicatriz debía tener al menos seis pulgadas de largo, y sin duda era quirúrgica. Si Sakura tenía razón, debía ser de alguna operación de riñón.

Interesante…

Ella tocó la cicatriz intrigada y sintió que él se movió. Una lenta sonrisa comenzó su nacimiento. —¿Pensé que habías dicho que no tenías cosquillas?

—No tengo. —Respondió.

—¿Oh? —Sakura dijo, entonces con rapidez corrió un dedo desde la base de su espina hacia arriba. Kakashi resolló y su espalda se enderezó, intentando escapar de la sensación. Sakura sonrió por su perturbada expresión, y se movió para acomodar el estetoscopio. —Parece que está todo en orden. —Le informó, inclinándose en el escritorio opuesto a la camilla. —¿Has tenido dolor de cabeza?

—Uno, pero nada grave. —Admitió.

—¿Otro sangrado nasal?

—¿Otro? —Parecía desconcertado.

—Cuando terminaste inconsciente, tuviste una epistaxis después, probablemente por la hipertensión. —Le dijo. —Fue bastante seria. Hizo que tus ojos sangraran.

Kakashi se le quedó viendo. —¿Qué…?

—En casos graves, la sangre de la nariz se va a través de los senos y sale por los ojos. —Sakura explicó, señalando los puntos en su propio rostro. —Me preocupaba que tu ojo estuviera profundamente dañado, pero afortunadamente sólo fue tu sangre saliendo a través _del techo._ Probablemente viste mis pantaletas de nuevo, eso es todo.

El pobre hombre lucía como si ella le acabara de golpear en la cabeza con un palo de golf. Las pantaletas era un tema sumamente delicado para el tipo, y cuando él estaba intentando dar lo mejor de sí para conservar alguna distancia profesional entre ellos, ella le respondía con algo _demasiado_ poco profesional.

—¡Era una broma, Kakashi! Dios, ¿Dejaste tu sentido del humor en la cama esta mañana? Sabía que te saqué por esa puerta demasiado rápido. —Le dijo contenta, radiante. —Puedes ponerte la ropa. Eres libre de irte.

Ella se giró para escribir algunas notas sencillas en su tabla –todas marcaron la casilla que decía 'bien'. Detrás de ella, Kakashi se vistió, y sólo cuando escuchó el sonido del cierre de su chaleco cerrarse que ella se dio la vuelta. Él se le quedó viendo con cuidado cuando ella le dio otra sonrisa, aunque no lo culpaba. Para una chica cuyo corazón había sido roto, ella estaba actuando muy bien. Él sospechaba algo… pero todavía no sabía exactamente qué.

Sakura se giró una vez más para tomar un recipiente del escritorio. —Esto es por ser un buen paciente. —Dijo burlándose, tendiéndole el recipiente lleno de paletas de caramelo.

—Uh, gracias, pero no gracias. —Él la rechazó con gracia.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Como quieras. —Dijo, tomando una para sí y metiéndosela en la boca. —¿Adónde irás ahora?

—…a algún lado. —Dijo, sus ojos entrecerrándose a ella. Parecía especialmente interesado en la forma en que ella estaba chupando el dulce, un método que involucraba meter y empujar la paleta dentro de su boca. —Tengo que… uh… entrenar a las cositas…

Sakura sacó la paleta de su boca con un chasquido audible, incapaz de ver qué había de interesante en ello. —¿Tus estudiantes? —Entonces de pronto recordó algo. —¡Oh! ¿Vas a ir a la celebración de esta noche?

—¿Qué celebración? —Él estaba moviéndose hacia la puerta, caminando de espaldas por temor a descuidarse de su formidable enemigo.

—Sasuke pasó, ¿Recuerdas? —Dijo, sonriendo. —Planeamos otra celebración en el bar esta noche.

—¿Qué salió mal con la primera?

—Yo no estaba ahí, y aparentemente el toque de queda interrumpió las cosas, así que quieren repetir.

—Ah.

—¿Vas a ir? —Preguntó, mirándole suplicante mientras seguía con la paleta en la boca.

Kakashi parecía destrozado. Un visible trago se notó bajo su máscara. —Lo pensaré. —Dijo evasivamente, en una voz que sonaba una nota más alta de lo normal.

—Kakashi. —Dijo con suavidad, fijando una mirada seria en él. —Por favor, no faltes porque voy a estar ahí. Eres el maestro de Sasuke… significará mucho para él si tú vas. Él no lo demuestra, pero de verdad le importa lo que pienses de él.

Él suspiró, viendo hacia otro lado. Luego de pensarlo un rato, asintió. —De acuerdo… iré.

Ella no había mentido. Sasuke realmente le tenía cierta estima a Kakashi, una que no cualquiera tenía. Este hecho no se opacaba por los sentimientos homicidas que tenía hacia él luego de saber lo que pasaba entre él y Sakura. Con suficiente alcohol, todo el mundo podía ser feliz con el otro y en un par de días cuando Sakura tuviera a Kakashi exactamente donde quería, todos lo aceptarían. Y si no _querían_ aceptarlo, los puños de Sakura podían ser tremendamente persuasivos.

—¡Bien! —Dijo con otra sonrisa. —Nos veremos entonces.

* * *

Cuando Sakura llegó a su casa, la primera cosa que hizo fue quitarse el feo uniforme y dejarlo en el suelo. Estaba a la mitad de su closet cuando sonó el teléfono.

Era su madre.

—Sakura. —Dijo antes de que Sakura pudiera decir "Hola". —Estoy muy preocupada por las cosas que he escuchado. La madre de Ino me ha dicho algo muy interesante esta mañana.

 _Oh no…_

¡Esto era demasiado pronto! ¡La fecha de la boda no había sido elegida y su madre ya sabía!

—¿Sí, mamá? —Preguntó, eligiendo sonar como alguien completamente inocente y que no tenía idea de lo que ella quería hablar. Su cara estaba toda torcida y se estaba mordiendo el labio, pero al menos su voz no delataba nada.

—¿Es verdad? —Su madre preguntó en un tono silencioso. —¿Estás… estás saliendo de verdad con Kakashi-sensei?

Sakura puso una jeta. —Sólo dile Kakashi, mamá.

—Oh, cielos, es verdad.

—Mamá…

—No sabes lo aliviada que estoy.

—¿…Mamá?

—Estaba un poquito preocupada cuando me dijiste querías tener uno de los trabajos más masculinos del mundo. Y siempre estabas con chicos y comenzaste a hacer pesas- ¿Te acuerdas? Luego de ese chico Sasuke, nunca parecías interesada en conseguirte un novio, entonces, naturalmente estaba comenzando a pensar que eras-

—¡Mamá! ¡Por última vez! ¡No soy gay!

—No me hubiera importado que así fuera, cariño, sólo que estaba _esperando_ nietos ¡Ahora esa esperanza ha sido restaurada! Siempre supe que buscarías a alguien mayor. Siempre gravitabas hacia la madurez, Sakura, incluso cuando eras pequeña. Eres más como tu abuela de lo que nos habíamos dado cuenta, ¿Sabes? Tu abuelo era veinte años mayor cuando ellos se casaron.

Sakura se sentó en la cama dando un suave suspiro. —Lo sé… —Ella no sabía si sentirse aliviada por la reacción de su madre o desesperada. En serio, sólo tenía diecisiete, ¿No era demasiada preocupación porque ella no tuviera novio todavía?

—Sakura, cariño… ¿Te dimos 'la charla', no es cierto?

Exasperada. Definitivamente desesperada.

* * *

El bar estaba lleno cuando Sakura llegó. No quería llegar tan tarde, pero su madre había conseguido alargar la conversación por más de una hora. Sakura hubiera colgado, pero colgarle a esa mujer era como darle con una espátula en la cara a un dragón, probablemente habría un momento de silencio y luego el infierno se desataría y Sakura sería sometida al regaño que decía _'así-es-como-le-muestras-respeto-a-la-mujer-que-soportó-treinta-horas-de-doloroso-labor-para-traerte-al-mundo.'_ Y, siendo alguien cercana a Sakura, sería todavía peor.

Pero incluso si Sakura iba una hora y media tarde, todavía llegó antes que Kakashi. Ella le buscó con casualidad mientras felicitaba a Sasuke, le obligó a recibir un abrazo y compró la siguiente ronda de bebidas. Ella se sentó en la cabina con el equipo Gai con un alcopop de sabor cereza, y pese a estar totalmente entretenida en la conversación, no podía evitar que sus ojos escanearan el salón mientras lo buscaba.

Probablemente solo estaba tarde como de costumbre pero no le sorprendería si después lo hubiera pensado con calma y hubiera decidido evitarse otra situación donde el contacto entre los dos fuera posible. ¿O tal vez hubiera recordado que Sasuke y Naruto ansiaban estrangularlo con sus propias entrañas y por eso no llegaba? Pero no tenía necesidad alguna de preocuparse. Sakura les había advertido entusiastamente a los dos que tenían que comportarse con Kakashi. Habían aceptado de mala gana, aunque el sentimiento que tenían a su antiguo maestro había descendido un poco viendo que ella se encontraba mejor.

—Oye, Sakura. —Dijo Tenten, ganándose su atención desde la entrada al bar. —¿Es cierto ese rumor sobre ti y Kakashi-sensei?

—¿Qué rumor? —Preguntó, curiosa por saber lo que la gente sabía.

—Escuché que estaba coqueteándote. —Lee dijo.

—Nah, ¿Estás durmiendo con él, no? —Tenten dijo.

—No me importa. —Neji suspiró, bebiendo su bebida.

Tenten le ignoró. —¿Entonces qué sucede?

—Algo pasó. —Sakura respondió, con vaguedad, pero sincera. —Pero decidimos que lo mejor era que siguiéramos como amigos.

—¡Ah! —La cara de Tenten mostró cierta decepción. —¿Por qué?

Sakura se le quedó viendo. —Él no cree que esté bien salir con una antigua estudiante.

—¿En serio? —Tenten no estaba tan desanimada.

—¿Él no entiende la belleza y la vitalidad del amor y la juventud? —Lee preguntó.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Aparentemente no. —Dijo con lentitud. —Pero, ¿No creen que es extraño? Quiero decir, él es algo viejo…

—Un poco… —Admitió Tenten. —Pero es bonito, ¿Así que, por qué no?

— _¿Bonito?_ —Sakura le dirigió una mirada estupefacta. —¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No has visto su cara, o sí?

—No- quiero decir, luce algo dulce. —Dijo con rapidez la otra chica, como si momentáneamente temiera por su vida. —¿Por qué? ¿Viste su cara? Ooh- ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo es?

Sakura suspiró soñadoramente. —Como… un modelo de ropa interior.

Tenten también suspiró.

—No necesitaba saber eso. —Neji murmuró.

—¿Puedo tenerlo, Sakura-chan? —Tente preguntó. — _¿Por favor?_ Él está justo ahí- ¿Tal vez pueda comprarle una o dos bebidas…?

Sakura se giró en su asiento y vio al hombre que había estado buscando. Él estaba de pie cerca de la barra, hablando con Sasuke que parecía típicamente taciturno pero en alerta, y como era usual cuando ella puso sus ojos en Kakashi, un calor familiar se enredó en su corazón. Sólo ver a Kakashi desataba esa respuesta en ella, y esperaba que la emoción por simplemente _verlo_ nunca desapareciera.

—Disculpen. —Dijo al resto de la mesa mientras se levantaba. Kakashi le estaba alzando un pulgar a Sasuke y girándose hacia la barra, apunto de pedir una bebida. Sakura llegó a su lado justo a tiempo para escucharlo pedir al bar tender un 'Shochu y agua'.

—No creí que vendrías. —Dijo felizmente.

Él le echó un vistazo. —No será mucho tiempo, tengo reportes que llenar.

Ella asintió, mirando distraídamente encima de su hombro al sitio desde donde Naruto y Sasuke le estaban viendo. Ella les mostró la lengua, haciendo que Naruto resollara y de nuevo se giró a Kakashi. —¿Me quieres comprar una bebida?

—No realmente. —Respondió con rapidez.

—¿Qué tipo de amigo eres? —Preguntó, haciendo un puchero. —Ya compré mi ronda, así que no me queda dinero.

Kakashi parecía cansado. —¿Qué quieres?

—Un Cherry Breezer.

—Una bebida de chicas. —Apuntó.

—Una chica femenina. —Ella explicó.

Con un profundo suspiro, Kakashi tomó asiento y pasó una mano sobre su rostro enmascarado. Sakura le miró, preguntándose si su presencia era lo que traía este cansancio. Pero ese no era el plan. Por mucho que su plan fuera _bajarlo,_ todo era para construir desde ahí. Tenía que darle seguridad, inspirarle confianza y hacerlo ver que no sería _así de malo_ estar con ella. Si todo lo que sentía cerca de ella era desespero y miseria, su plan no funcionaría.

A este paso probablemente necesitaría más de tres días…

Tres _años_ sonaba más adecuado.

Cuando su bebida llegó, Sakura se sentó junto a él y comenzó a beber de la pajita muy pensativa. —¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? —Preguntó.

Él parpadeó. —¿Qué cicatriz?

—Esta. —Dijo, y le picó el costado, ganándose un movimiento similar al que había presenciado en el hospital. —Parece una cicatriz quirúrgica.

—Lo es. —Dijo, poniendo protectoramente su mano sobre su sensible costado. —Me robaron el riñón.

—¡¿Eh?! —Su boca se abrió y se le quedó viendo espantada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que iba a beber de su _muy_ alcohólica bebida y la alejó de él. —¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Sólo tienes un riñón y sigues recuperándote de una fea herida! No deberías beber-

—Lo recobré. —Dijo, como si hubiera recuperado un zapato perdido. —Rastré a los bastardos y lo traje a casa en una hielera. Todo está donde debe estar, y es por eso que tengo la cicatriz, ¿Me regresa mi bebida, Doctora Haruno?

Ella se detuvo por un momento, pensando su historia, y entonces se la entregó. Kakashi tomó con dignidad un trago a través de su máscara antes de bajar la copa, probablemente muy consciente de que Sakura estaría viéndole. Su única reacción fue comenzar a rasgar la etiqueta de la botella de Shochu.

—Nunca hablas de ese tipo de cosas. —Dijo eventualmente.

—¿Qué cosas? —Dijo atontado.

—Todo el mundo tiene historias. Historias tontas y anécdotas sobre cosas extrañas que les han sucedido. Apuesto a que tienes montones, pero nunca las cuentas a nadie. —Ella se inclinó sobre su asiento, balanceando ambas piernas. —Si vamos a ser amigos, tienes que entretenerme.

—¿Tienes cinco años? —Preguntó retóricamente.

—Tal vez comience a llorar si no lo haces. —Le advirtió.

—Bueno, no quiero eso. —Dijo con seriedad. —Hay niños por ahí. Tendrán pesadillas.

—Como si en algún momento te hubiera importado provocarles pesadillas a los niños. —Le acusó. —Solías arrojarnos kunai mientras dormíamos.

—Entrenamiento. —Se encogió de hombros. —La mitad del tiempo ni siquiera despertaban.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —Dijo sombría. —Entonces comenzarías a echar agua dentro de nuestros sacos para dormir. Decías que era para formarnos carácter.

—¿Funcionó, no es cierto? Tienes carácter.

Ella bufó. —A diferencia de otros.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que no tengo carácter? Preguntó, una ceja alzada.

—Lo tienes, seguro. —Dijo, asintiendo. —Sólo que está un poquito deformado.

Una suave risa escapó de él, y aunque fue corta y un poquito sarcástica, le dio esperanza. Sólo tenía que terminar un tercio de su bebida –todavía había tiempo para seguir cerca.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo te hiciste la otra cicatriz? —Preguntó con cuidado. —¿La de tu cara?

Kakashi se giró a verla, una mirada expectante sobre ella. —Estoy seguro de que tienes algunas teorías.

Oh, ¡Ella tenía _millones!_ —Solía creer que eras un pariente lejano de los Uchiha o algo –como una pálida versión de la oveja negra. —Admitió. —Pero he visto tus archivos médicos, así que sé que el sharingan es un trasplante. Así que, supongo que la pregunta es… ¿Cómo perdiste el ojo y como conseguiste que un Uchiha te diera su más preciada arma?

—Tienes razón. Esa es la pregunta. —Pero él no profundizó.

Sakura se mordió el labio. —Sabes… aquella ocasión cuando dijiste que no era inteligente correr con tijeras… ¿Era esa-?

—No. —Dijo cortante. —Lo perdí durante una pelea en la guerra. Mi mejor amigo era un Uchiha. Es su ojo.

—Oh… —Sakura no necesitaba saber más que eso. Sabía que una donación no hubiera sido hecha de un individuo sano. Darle un ojo a alguien que podría tener dos no tenía sentido. La única vez que se recolectaban órganos vitales de alguien era cuando estaba muriendo o ya estaba muerto.

Eso explicaría por qué Sakura nunca escuchó de este amigo Uchiha antes.

—¿Cómo era él? —Preguntó en silencio, mordiendo el final de su pajita.

Ella le escuchó sonreír en lugar de verlo. —Un completo tonto. —Dijo con cierta nostalgia, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida. —Siempre estaba metiéndose en problemas y haciendo lo incorrecto. La única razón por la que perdí mi ojo en primer lugar fue por su ineptitud. Pero… él me pagó el doble… y más que eso.

Sakura sonrió. —No suena como ninguno de los Uchiha que conozco.

—Mm. Tengo que decir que su integridad moral estaba por encima del promedio para esa familia.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?

Kakashi esperó un largo rato antes de responder, como si estuviera dudando de decirlo. —Obito. —Confesó como si lo dijera con regularidad.

—Obito…—Sakura repitió y probó el nombre en su lengua, pensativa. —Me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Kakashi le miró divertido. —Lo hubieras estrangulado si lo conocieras. En serio. Era demasiado molesto la mayoría del tiempo.

—Dudo que alguien pueda ser peor que Naruto.

—Bueno, hubo una ocasión –durante una de nuestras primeras misiones juntos- que…

Y en ese momento, él se abrió a ella. Kakashi no parecía haberlo notado, y tampoco Sakura lo hizo al principio –estaba demasiado atrapada en la historia donde Obito, con nueve, había utilizado un henge-no-jutsu para lucir como Kakashi con la finalidad de congeniar con su otro compañero de equipo –una chica llamada Rin. —Ella cayó por completo, por supuesto. —Le explicó. —Y entonces estaba atrapado con esta chica adulándome y _toda la gente_ que Obito había molestado a propósito mientras estaba usando mi cara –incluyendo a nuestro maestro. Pero me salí con la mía cuando lo arrojé por el monumento de los Hokages.

Sakura abrió la boca. —¡Pensé que era tu amigo!

—En el sentido Naruto-Sasuke.

—Oh… ya veo, ¿Una amarga rivalidad con matices homoeróticos?

—…O… bueno, algo parecido. —Kakashi se aclaró la garganta. —No nos llevábamos particularmente bien esos días. Le hice un montón de cosas desagradables y él hizo lo mismo para devolvérmelas. Pero supongo que muy en el fondo nos preocupábamos el uno por el otro, incluso si ninguno se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pero igual, ¿Esas cosas pasan, no es cierto?

Sakura _más o menos_ entendía. Naruto y Sasuke eran capaces de hacerse cosas terriblemente crueles el uno al otro, pero era solamente porque su lazo era tan feroz y fuerte. Aunque personalmente no le gustaba a ella el concepto de herir a las personas que amas.

Debía ser una cosa de chicos idiotas.

Sakura miró a su alrededor para ver a Naruto y a Sasuke sentados en una mesa detrás de ellos. Ambos se veían especialmente borrachos, y Naruto parecía estar diciendo un montón de palabras tontas para ver cuál haría reír a Sasuke. De lejos "Mariquita" (**) había producido una ligera sonrisa. Ninguno de ellos parecía interesado en mantener un ojo encima de Kakashi y ella.

Cuando se giró de nuevo a Kakashi, su máscara ya era un bulto alrededor de su cuello y él estaba tomando un gran sorbo de su bebida, evidentemente confiado de que con la espalda hacia el salón, nadie podría verlo. Mientras tragaba, Sakura vio el familiar hoyuelo en su mejilla. Incapaz de detenerse, ella sonrió.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, dándose cuenta de la sonrisa felina que tenía en sus labios.

—No había visto tus hoyuelos en años. —Le dijo. —Estaba comenzando a extrañarlos.

—¿Tengo hoyuelos? —Preguntó, alzando una ceja a ella. Aunque parecía que sólo estaba burlándose de ella.

—Sí. Dos. Escondidos detrás de la máscara junto a tu lunar. O esa cosa que pienso que podría ser una verruga.

—Un lunar. Es un lunar.

—¿Sabías que tienes hoyuelos?

—Lo sospechaba a veces cuando me afeitaba.

—Sip. —Dijo, poniendo un dedo en sus mejillas para marcar los puntos. —Uno aquí y el otro acá.

Él se le quedó viendo con su ilegible y oscuro ojo. —No creí que fueran así de notables.

—Se ven más cuando sonríes. Pero una sonrisa de verdad, como cuando estás feliz. Porque con una falsa no se ven.

Mientras hablaba, la comisura de sus labios se levantó y, como para probar lo que decía, los hoyuelos se hundieron bajo la punta de sus dedos. Su propia sonrisa se amplió en respuesta. —¿Ves? —Le dijo.

Su mirada se quedó sobre la de ella, y gradualmente la sonrisa dejó su rostro. Por un momento Sakura se preguntó si había ido demasiado lejos, cuando él levantó su mano y con cuidado la colocó sobre la de ella, quitándola de su rostro. Pero no estaba intentando distanciarse de ella. En lugar de eso mantuvo su mano entre la de él, cálida y más larga, mientras buscaba su cara, como si intentara encontrar algún signo de decepción.

La rugosa huella de su pulgar le acarició los nudillos, y luego él se inclinó hacia ella. Él se detuvo cuando sus labios estaban apenas a unos centímetros lejos de los de ella; tan cerca que ella pudo oler el débil aroma de Shochu en su aliento, mezclándose con el resto de esa celestial y masculina esencia que era suya. La mera cercanía hizo que su interior se apretara anhelante mientras sus ojos se cerraban. No le importaba quién viera o lo que pensaran, porque no había otra cosa en el mundo que ella quisiera más en ese momento que un beso de este hombre. Los ruidos en el bar estaban haciéndose distantes, como si el tiempo mismo se estuviera alentando.

La distancia se cerró y sus labios tocaron los de ella. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron y de mala gana retrocedió, en un ángulo perfecto para atestiguar la sorpresa y confusión que cubrieron la cara de Kakashi. El bar que había parecido mudo hace unos segundos regresó a tener el volumen normal, y el tiempo volvió a cobrar su velocidad. Todo lo que le pudo ofrecer fue una sonrisa ligeramente apologética y un encogimiento de hombros. —No puedes tener ambos, Kakashi. —Le dijo con suavidad.

Él retrocedió, mirando alrededor de la sala, cohibido mientras se subía de nuevo la máscara. Parecía haberse olvidado de su decisión de ser amigos solamente, y eso fue todo lo que Sakura necesitaba por ese día.

Bebiendo el resto de su bebida, ella suspiró. —Mañana vuelvo a tomar misiones, así que probablemente debería irme temprano. —Dijo, fingiendo ver un inexistente reloj en su muñeca. —Te veo mañana, ¿De acuerdo?

Para echarle en cara lo del casi beso, ella avanzó y le plantó un ruidoso e inofensivo beso en su mejilla cubierta antes de retroceder de nuevo. —Buenas noches, Kakashi.

Ella caminó hacia la salida, pasando a dos _extremadamente_ ebrios compañeros de equipo –uno que estaba intentando convencer de reír al otro gritando repetidamente "¡Chuponcitos!". Ella no dejó que se cayera su fachada de mujer despreocupada hasta que estuvo fuera del bar y el frío aire de la noche le golpeó.

La verdad… dejar ir ese beso probablemente la había herido más de lo que había herido a Kakashi…

Dándole a su cabeza la más ligera de las sacudidas, ella caminó a casa, cansada y preocupada, pero confiada al mismo tiempo. Había conseguido saber más de Kakashi en los últimos cinco minutos que en los pasados cinco años. Bueno, simplemente le había dicho sobre su antiguo equipo… pero era más de lo que usualmente le contaba a alguien, y por eso ella sabía que era especial, al menos para él. Y Kakashi tampoco era un 'desperdicio' como pensaba.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa se sacó los zapatos y caminó directo al baño, ansiosa de meterse bajo el cabezal de la ducha y quitarse los dolores del día. Se sacó la ropa y la dejó como un montón fuera de la puerta, movió la manija y seleccionó una temperatura ligeramente más fría que la que había usado la noche anterior. En el momento que Kakashi había dejado su departamento ella se había consentido con un agradable y largo remojo para eliminar el dolor y la tensión que había estado acumulando. Pero hoy el dolor en sus músculos y el dolor entre las piernas habían disminuido y solamente tenía ganas de una ducha rápida, así que tan pronto estuvo el agua en su punto exacto, ella se colocó debajo de la alcachofa de la regadera.

Mientras estaba ahí de pie frotándose con una dura esponja la piel y observando la jabonosa agua irse por el drenaje, comenzó a planear el próximo paso. Kakashi instigando un beso sin haber preguntado era inesperado, pero no algo desagradable, y las cosas ciertamente se estaban moviendo en el camino que ella quería. ¿Había estado bien alejarse? Él se había cerrado con rapidez, pero así era él. Ella no iba a dejar que él le mantuviera a un brazo de distancia y luego que le robara besos siempre que él quisiera. No podía levantar y quitar reglas a su beneficio, incluso si _realmente_ estaba lamentando haber rechazado ese beso…

Aunque, tal vez en los próximos días con un poquito más de convencimiento ella podría-

Sakura se puso rígida. Una corriente fría le pegó en la espalda y piernas y el aire cálido y vapor de la ducha comenzaron a disiparse. Alguien estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta detrás de ella, dejando que el calor se escapara. Pero Sakura no entró en pánico. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia que le reconoció solamente por la cálida sensación en su vientre.

Presionando ambos brazos sobre sus pechos, incómodamente se giró a medias hacia la puerta, no estando totalmente segura de si tenía la confianza suficiente como para ser tan casual como quería. Él nunca le había visto totalmente desnuda, y para ser honesta, Sakura esperaba que cuando llegara el momento de desvestirse por completo frente a él las luces al menos estuvieran apagadas. Pero aquí en su brillante y estrecho baño, su cuerpo estaba iluminado para su escrutinio. Probablemente vería la vieja quemadura en su cadera que había obtenido por un katon jutsu, igual que la marca de nacimiento café que manchaba la piel al final de sus costillas, sin mencionar cada imperfección en su cuerpo. Cada defecto podría ser notado por él.

El agua le estaba entrando en los ojos, oscureciendo su visión, y sin cuidado alguno se intentó sacar el cabello mojado del rostro y al mismo tiempo seguir cubriendo sus pechos. Pero él no estaba viendo su cuerpo. Su mirada sólo estaba puesta en su rostro, lo que le hizo preguntarse si no era algo extraño entrometerse en el baño de una persona.

—Estás dejando que se meta el frío. —Dijo, por falta de algo más profundo qué decir.

Él asintió con lentitud, avanzó un paso y alzó la mano para cerrar la puerta detrás de él. No _era_ lo que Sakura había pedido, pero al menos ahora el frío se había detenido, incluso si todavía seguía temblando un poco.

Con toda la dignidad que podía tener alguien que tenía frío, estaba mojado y desnudo frente a un público, alzó la barbilla. —¿Me puedes alcanzar una toalla, por favor? —Pidió, asintiendo al mueble junto a él. Y mientras él estaba ocupado sacando una tolla rosa pálido de la pila ahí puesta, Sakura de mala gana se movió para cerrar la llave. Cuando regresó a Kakashi, la toalla estaba en su mano, pero él no estaba esforzándose en dársela.

Era un hombre tan difícil...

Esperando no parecer tímida, ella se deshizo de su miedo y se giró con rapidez para avanzar. Alzó la mano para tomar la toalla, pero antes de que sus dedos pudieran tomarla, él la abrió y la arropó con tanta rapidez que terminó chocando con su frente antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. La humedad de su cuerpo mojó su ropa, pero él no parecía notarlo o importarle. Sakura se puso rígida por la sorpresa, no sabía cómo interpretar la acción de este hombre que había sido literalmente _obligado_ a tomar cualquier tipo de iniciativa sexual.

Como una mancha oscura en su blanquísimo baño, él resaltaba totalmente, absorbiendo la luz y el calor. Parecía fuera de lugar, pero perfectamente en casa al mismo tiempo. Sakura sabía que tendría que ponerse totalmente de frente y acercarse a él si de verdad quería la toalla.

No era que no le gustara, ¿A quién no le iba a gustar estar presionada contra la calidez y dureza del cuerpo de un dios encarnado? Sus manos seguían firmes en su agarre sobre la toalla, manteniéndola fija e incapaz de escapar, pero ella no quería moverse, incluso sí él le decía que lo hiciera. Estando presionada así de cerca, todo lo que quería hacer era inclinarse todavía más y tallar la nariz contra su ropa y respirar ese maravilloso olor masculino del que nunca se cansaría. Era vergonzoso, confuso y estimulante al mismo tiempo. Nunca había estado así de desnuda frente a un hombre, y sentir todos los bordes rígidos de su ropa contra su suave y empapada piel era una experiencia ciertamente excitante.

Cuidadosamente ella levantó la cabeza para verlo. —Estoy bastante segura que los amigos no deberían interrumpir a otros amigos cuando están a la mitad de su ducha. —Apuntó con sequedad.

Él sacudió la cabeza muy ligeramente, escudriñando su rostro. —Tú y yo nunca podremos ser amigos. —Su voz era baja y distante, como si él no estuviera ahí.

Sakura torció la nariz por sus palabras. —Sí, sí podemos. —Dijo con simpleza.

—No, no podemos. —Él susurró con todavía más firmeza.

—Sí, _podemos._ —No le tomó tanto coraje como pensó que lo haría, alzar la mano y trazar con cuidado con sus dedos mojados el borde de la máscara y bajarla. Sabiendo cómo se sentía él sobre ella, era casi como si ella tuviera el derecho de levantarse de puntillas y darle un cálido y húmedo beso en los labios. —Podemos seguir siendo amigos. —Susurró mientras presionaba pequeños y ligeros besos alrededor de su barbilla y mandíbula. —Sólo tenemos que hacer cosas como esta más seguido. —Ella besó su lunar –que en verdad era bonito sin importar sus bromas- y se movió hacia la punta de su nariz. —Puedo seguir siendo tu amiga… porque creo que eso es lo que tú más quieres. Una amiga. Pero puedo ser eso y más, si me dejas…

Él suspiró, su ojo cerrándose mientras su frente se encontraba con la de ella. —¿Cómo haces eso? —Preguntó, puntualizando la suave pregunta con un beso igual de suave sobre la comisura de sus labios. Descendió a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta que él estaba besando el punto bajo su oreja, lamiendo y chupando su piel como si fuera deliciosa.

Sakura casi bizqueaba mientras un fuerte temblor de placer se movió por su columna. —¿Cómo hago qué? —Preguntó ausente, esperando que él sólo siguiera besando su cuello de esa forma. La toalla se estaba deslizando, y en segundos estaría en el suelo, pero Sakura no podía sentir vergüenza como para que le importara.

—¿Cómo abres la boca y dices lo que quieres? —El murmullo de su voz en su oreja era más intoxicante que diez copas de sake. —Cuando te veo no puedo pensar en qué decir o hacer… y entonces abres la boca y haces que se vea sencillo.

—Balbuceo. —Murmuró, sonrojándose débilmente. —Me pones tan nerviosa cuando no dices nada.

—Me gusta tu balbuceo. —Dijo. —Es bonito.

—Igual que tu verruga.

—Oye… —Su voz mantenía un distinguible puchero. Sakura se río y levantó los brazos alrededor de su cuello para presionarse con más fuerza contra él, estirándose con nada más que puro placer felino. La toalla finalmente se cayó sobre el piso mojado, pero Sakura sólo lo notó cuando sintió las manos de Kakashi deslizarse sobre la lisa piel de su trasero. No sabía si alejarse del toque por la vergüenza o, si debía empujarse contra esas manos para provocar más de esa deliciosa sensación. No era como si él no le hubiera tocado antes –pero la última vez ella había tenido ropa encima y la habitación había estado bastante oscura.

—Eres tan hermosa… —Murmuró, besando la humedad de su hombro.

Aquello derivó en otro sonrojo, Sakura suspiró contenta. —¿Esto significa que quieres ser 'más que amigo' conmigo?

—No sé qué otra cosa hacer contigo. —Él levantó la cabeza y selló su boca con la de ella en un beso ardiente que hizo sus dedos doblarse. Había un excesivo calor –un torrente moviéndose dentro de ella y no quería otra cosa más que arrojarse a él. Sabía que ninguno de los dos tenía en mente detener las cosas, y en el fondo eso le preocupaba. Pero ella iba a cruzar éste puente, y por ahora, se permitió que este profundo beso la arrastrara con toda su lenta pasión.

—Probablemente no sea una buena idea. —Le escuchó murmurar contra sus labios, casi inentendible.

—Probablemente. —Aceptó, deslizándole una mano a través del cabello para sostenerse y conseguir un mejor ángulo. No quería que este beso terminara jamás. Era diferente a todos los demás. _Mejor._ No había dudas ni culpabilidad que le impidiera a él entregarse. Tampoco ira. Él nunca la había besado antes para simplemente disfrutar de ella; para dominarla, disculparse y confortarla, sí, pero nunca para consentirse.

Aunque parecía, por su propia confesión, que su primer beso había sido puramente para consentirse él mismo, sin tomarla en cuenta…

—Podríamos terminar arrepintiéndonos. —Él dijo, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

—Podríamos. —Murmuró, dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás para permitirle mejor acceso a su sensible garganta. Para ser honesta, ella realmente no le estaba escuchando. Todo lo que importaba era que él estaba con ella, haciéndole maravillosas cosas que ella no podía creer haber esperado tanto para descubrirlas.

Entonces sus andantes manos que habían estado en su trasero se deslizaron entre sus piernas, pasando cerca de su sexo y haciéndola congelarse. No quería ponerse así de tensa –el simple contacto le atrapó por sorpresa y el instintivo pánico de ser tocada en tal lugar surgió dentro de ella antes de que pudiera controlarlo. De pronto, su fuerte abrazo se sintió demasiado aprensivo y ya no sentía en control. Ella luchó, intentando alejarlo…

Él la soltó de inmediato, sabiendo que algo estaba mal. —¿Qué pasa? —Pero ella podía saber por la mirada en su rostro que él ya lo sospechaba.

Culpa e ira le llenaron por dentro. En el momento en que él le había soltado, ella lamentó amargamente su propia reacción. No era culpa de Kakashi que ella odiara ser tocada ahí… sólo le recordaba demasiado la forma en que Matsura la había tenido y que ella había sido incapaz de moverse y había _dolido…_

—Lo siento. —Dijo ella con rapidez, sabiendo que había roto la atmósfera. —No eres tú, es que-

—No importa. —Dijo bruscamente. Por un momento ella pensó que había arruinado todo, que de pronto él se había dado cuenta del enorme error que estaba cometiendo y se daría la vuelta para marcharse.

Pero en lugar de eso le tomó con cuidado por los brazos y la guío de regreso a él, besándola con la lentitud de antes. El beso era todavía más lento ésta ocasión, más paciente y tierno. —No voy a lastimarte. —Le dijo, sus dedos curvándose entre sus mechones mojados. —Jamás. Lo prometo.

Ella casi ponía los ojos en blanco. Bueno, ¡ _sabía_ eso obviamente! Kakashi nunca lastimaría a alguien intencionalmente –ya fuera un amante o cualquier mariposa que pasara frente a él. Aunque trescientos cincuenta y cuatro hombres muertos tal vez se atreverían a discutirlo...

—Además, —Comenzó. —haré que aprendas a disfrutar todo lo que te hago.

Sus labios se movieron a su cuello, y con toda seguridad se había perdido del fuerte sonrojo que se expandió sobre sus mejillas. Honestamente sonaba como que él haría de esto algo regular…

El tren de pensamiento de Sakura pronto descarriló mientras Kakashi devoraba uno de sus pezones. El agudo placer surgió en su vientre, haciéndola torcer el gesto y gemir y que sus rodillas se volvieran débiles y comenzaran a temblar. Era casi como si él supiera la forma en que el placer se movía a través de ella. Kakashi se puso de rodillas frente a ella y dejó que sus labios viajaran de sus costillas a su estómago. Sakura no podía creer cómo conseguía excitarla sin importar qué besaba. Su estómago tendía a ser el punto menos sensible de su cuerpo, pero cuando su lengua se hundió en su ombligo sus manos se movieron para sujetar su cabello mientras otro aguijonazo de deseo corrió a través de ella –enlenzándose directamente entre sus piernas.

Y sus labios siguieron bajando, tan abajo que él rozó el parche de rizos rosas que-

—¡Kakashi!

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de lo que él iba a hacer. El color se encendió en su cara e inmediatamente intentó empujarlo y retroceder. Pero parecía que él anticipó el movimiento porque su mano atrapó la parte trasera de sus rodillas y la atrapó. Sakura aterrizó en el frío y mojado piso sobre su trasero con las manos atrás intentando estabilizarse, aunque sus ojos los mantuvo fijos en Kakashi, casi temerosa sobre el intransigente brillo en su oscuro ojo.

Él atrapó sus caderas y la deslizó hacia él. Ella intentó escaparse, pero el resbaloso suelo sólo jugó en su contra. Intentó cerrar las piernas, pero Kakashi las separó con facilidad y las mantuvo así para hacerse espacio entre ellas.

—¡Espera! —Rogó, muy incómoda por estar así de expuesta ante su mirada. —¡Esto es extraño!

—No estarás diciendo eso en un minuto. —Y sin más preámbulos, él inclinó la cabeza y puso la boca contra ella.

El corazón de Sakura casi se detenía por el impacto. La repentina ola de placer fue casi intolerable, y su cuerpo se puso rígido por la tensión, y ella no podía decidirse entre acercarlo o alejarlo. Indefensos ruiditos escaparon por su boca y sus manos jalaron el cabello de Kakashi con tanta fuerza que era una maravilla que no se quejara. Era demasiado. Su lengua giraba y le acariciaba y apuñalaba sin misericordia, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran. Estaba consciente de los secos sollozos que salían desde su garganta, así como de los inútiles ruegos que le hacía para que detuviera esta tortura. Sus caderas se movieron sin descanso, pero él no las detuvo. En lugar de eso, deslizó las manos debajo de ellas para levantarla y tener un mejor acceso.

—Te mataré por esto. —Sollozó con la voz ronca mientras la navaja afilada del deseo le cortaba en piezas. Ya no podía ver. Apenas podía escuchar por encima del latido de su corazón. La mano que no estaba moviéndose incansable a través de sus despeinados mechones grises estaba golpeando los charcos alrededor de ella, probablemente buscando algo con lo cual golpearle la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que él puso un dedo largo y duro dentro de ella que se rompió por completo. Sus músculos internos convulsionaron alrededor del dígito invasor y el rollo de placer que habías estado apretándose bajo su ataque bruscamente se rompió.

Él mantuvo abajo su cuerpo con un brazo mientras sus incontrolables sollozos y gemidos llenaban el pequeño baño. Su boca permaneció contra ella, dominando las olas de placer y prolongándolas, hasta que gradualmente se calmaron y se volvieron calmados y gentiles remolinos. Aun así, el ocasional pulso de placer hacía que su cuerpo ocasionalmente sufriera espasmos luego del orgasmo.

Sakura apenas podía moverse. Kakashi se levantó, su cabello acomodado casi cómicamente y su hitai-ate protegiendo ahora su oreja. Tuvo el cinismo de lamerse los labios y pasarse el dorso de la mano contra ellos, como si estuviera disfrutando de su platillo favorito.

—¿Qué decías sobre matarme? —Preguntó.

Tal vez después… cuando pudiera caminar de nuevo…

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Ella jadeó, su corazón todavía martilleando con un ritmo rápido bajo sus costillas.

Su oscuro ojo le inspeccionó. —¿Te gustó, no es cierto?

Ella se sonrojó. —Bueno, sí… pero…

—Deberías ver cuán hermosa te ves ahora.

—Oh, dios… —Ella se mordió el labio para enmudecer su risa de vergüenza.

Apenas sabía con vaguedad sobre este tipo de acto sexual, pero había decidido tiempo atrás que no era para ella. Cuando apenas podía tolerar la vergüenza de él _mirándola_ justo ahí, parecía impensable permitirle a cualquier hombre poner su boca ahí.

Pero ahora, luego de uno de los más feroces orgasmos de su vida, no podía reunir la energía de preocuparse por su modestia. Su timidez fue reemplazada con un sentido de cómoda familiaridad. Sus piernas todavía estaban abiertas para él, y sus manos todavía estaban corriendo posesivamente sobre sus muslos que estaban comenzando a secarse. Había una sensación de absoluta satisfacción a la que fácilmente podría acostumbrarse.

—Lo hice porque te quería tan mojada como fuera posible. —Le explicó finalmente.

—Pero ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, un poco ingenua. Pero era difícil para ella imaginar cómo podría estar más mojada si acababa de salirse de la ducha.

Él le tendió una mano para que la tomara y la jaló para que se sentara. Pero en lugar de soltarla él guío su mano hacia su regazo y la colocó directamente contra el duro bulto en sus pantalones. El letargo de Sakura pareció evaporarse enseguida y la curiosidad tomó su lugar. Observó el rostro de Kakashi buscando una reacción mientras sus dedos se cerraban alrededor del instrumento caliente en su mano, tomando su tamaño y forma y la manera en que el aliento de Kakashi se detuvo cuando ella le apretó.

Pensar que ya había estado una vez dentro de ella… no estaba completamente segura de cómo había conseguido encajar. Parecía anatómicamente imposible. Y aunque el sentido común le dijo que sólo le dolería si lo intentaba de nuevo, su traicionero cuerpo parecía ya haber olvidado el dolor y su estómago se revolvió en ansiada anticipación.

Tenía que estar loca…

Inmediatamente sus dedos se movieron para abrirle los pantalones con el fin de sentirlo más, pero la mano de Kakashi se cerró sobre su muñeca. —Aquí no. —Le dijo cortante.

Ella se le quedó viendo, su lujuria primitiva la convirtió en una especie de mujer de las cavernas que sólo podía hablar cortas silabas. —Cama. —Le dijo. — _Vamos_ a la cama.

Él asintió y le ayudó a levantarse. Aunque todavía tenía las piernas algo temblorosas, nada le detendría para moverse al dormitorio. La cama no era grande –era una individual, y el cobertor seguía arrugado de la noche anterior. Sakura no tenía el valor para quitarle la ropa interior, así que él lo hizo y por un largo rato ella sólo pudo permanecer de pie y observarlo.

 _Definitivamente muy grande._

Pero igual, ella sólo había visto a un hombre excitado, y francamente un hámster se vería bien equipado comparado con Matsura. Especialmente luego de lo que ella le había hecho.

Aun así, un tipo de nerviosismo debió trasladarse a su cara, porque él le tocó compasivamente. —No tenemos que hacerlo.

Pero él de verdad quería, juzgando por su más que obvio estado de excitación. Y ella no podría negar que estaba en el mismo barco, ¿Y si no lo hacían ahora, cuando? Si en algún momento iba a funcionar esto, tenían que superar este problema.

Tímidamente, ella alzó la mano para tocarlo. Nunca le había visto o le había tocado tanto antes, y ella estaba obligada a explorarlo. Estaba sorprendida de cuán suave se sentía al toque, y al mismo tiempo increíblemente duro. También era grueso, y ella sólo consiguió rodearle con los dedos. Mientras le apretaba experimentalmente de nuevo, Kakashi gruñó y le puso la mano sobre el hombro. Parecía ser demasiado sensible al más ligero toque en su longitud. Sakura no evitó preguntarse qué tipo de sonidos él haría si ella le lamiera…

—¿Puedo probarte? —Preguntó, alzando la cara para verlo.

Kakashi inhaló con fuerza. —Um… —Murmuró evasivo. —Tal vez la próxima. Y esto no va a durar si sigues preguntando cosas así.

—¿Cosas cómo qué? —Ella hizo un puchero, encontrando completamente injusto que él hubiera podido saborearla, pero ella no podía regresarle el favor.

—Cosas que diría la ninfómana más reprimida de Konoha.

—Oh… —Ella no sabía qué decir, así que sólo alzó la mano para jalarlo y darle otro beso. Su seguridad estaba creciendo. Cada vez que lo tocaba parecía volverse más natural. Cuando sus brazos la rodearon para tenerla más cerca, ella sólo pudo suspirar con placer, incluso si la dureza tallándose contra su cuerpo era de alguna forma alarmante. Otra vez sintió algo de pánico por el pensamiento de él penetrándole, pero fue sobrepasado por el placentero calor de su beso y el conocimiento de que este era el hombre que la amaba. El único hombre que le había amado.

Él la levantó, haciéndola gritar e instintivamente cerrar las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Su beso no se rompió mientras él la llevaba a la cama y la presionaba contra el colchón, sus piernas enredándose en la manta amontonada a sus pies. Sakura cerró los ojos y dejó que las eufóricas sensaciones la cubrieran. Con un pequeño movimiento de sus caderas, su longitud se presionó contra su centro, provocando un suave resuello que le hizo arquearse. Encima de ella, sentía cómo Kakashi dudaba y ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo con cautela.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Preguntó, preocupada por él. —Si no estás listo, lo entenderé. No tenemos que hacer nada que te ponga incómodo-

—¿Te estás burlando, no es cierto?

—Bueno, sí…

Él le sonrió presumido y ella sonrió con timidez. Entonces de la nada se rodaron y ella terminó encima. Su cara se puso en blanco mientras pensaba en esta nueva posición y su intención detrás de ella. —¿Así? —Susurró.

—No puedo hacer todo el trabajo. —Le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eres tan perezoso, Kakashi. —Ella se burló, incluso si más o menos sabía por qué él quería que fuera así.

Arriba, ella podía controlar su ritmo y velocidad. La pérdida de control le asustaba tanto, así que probablemente no sería tan malo si ella era quien hacia los tiros.

O, de verdad era el bastardo más perezoso de Konoha. Ciertamente había mucha evidencia como para apoyar esta conclusión.

Sin embargo, su consideración le conmovió, y ella le dio un suave beso en los labios. —Te amo. —Le dijo.

—Mm. —Sus ojos se cerraron y él fue incapaz de formular una respuesta porque las caderas de Sakura estaban comenzando a deslizarse contra las de él.

—¿Me amas? —Preguntó con timidez.

Kakashi extendió las manos sobre sus muslos y arqueó la pelvis hacia ella. —Sabes que sí. —Murmuró con esfuerzo.

—¿Y esto es lo que quieres? —Ella presionó, su propio aliento haciéndose pesado mientras la exquisita fricción entre sus piernas se incrementaba.

Un pequeño gruñido salió de la garganta de Kakashi. —Sí, mucho.

—¿Y todo lo que conlleva? —Ella amó atestiguar la fiebre que podría traerle sólo con su cuerpo. Amó la forma en que su pecho se movió con rapidez y sus grandes manos apretaban su cadera mientras ella se movía a su entero capricho. Pero por mucho que quisiera tomarlo en su interior y ver el mismo completo abandono que había visto en la oscuridad de aquel cuarto de hotel… tenía que saber que él entendía qué significaba esto. Si después él volvía a lo mismo y se refería a este maravilloso momento como otro error, se rompería su corazón. De nuevo.

Cuando él no respondió su pregunta, ella detuvo sus movimientos y espero a que él la viera. —¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Kakashi? —Preguntó. —¿A qué viniste aquí?

—¿Cómo es que puedes seguir hablando en una situación como esta? —Preguntó, claramente confuso. —Apenas puedo unir mis pensamientos.

—¡Kakashi! —Le interrumpió. —¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! Porque sí sólo viniste a desquitar tus ganas, puedes irte directamente por donde-

—Eres adorable cuando estás molesta. —Le interrumpió. —Pero antes de comenzar a golpearme, debería decirte que sólo vine por una cosa.

La mandíbula de Sakura se tensó, y se preguntó si ahora sería una buena oportunidad para perpetuar su título como la _Castradora de Hombres._ —¿Y qué sería eso? —Preguntó bruscamente.

Él sacudió levemente la cabeza. —Todo.

Ella se le quedó viendo. —Eso es más que una cosa. —Apuntó, confundida.

—Sí, pero estaba intentando sonar profundo. —Suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres decir con 'todo'? —Murmuró, frunciéndole el ceño.

Él lució destrozado por un momento. —¿Tenemos que discutirlo ahora? Lo único en lo que estoy pensando es que mis bolas se pondrán azules en un minuto-

—No me importa. Explícate ahora.

Él casi se río. — _No puedo_ explicarlo. No lo entiendo. Sólo que, cada vez que te sientas junto a mí, me siento más feliz. Y entre más feliz me siento, más culpable también. Y ya no quiero sentirme culpable. Y probablemente es una muy mala idea hacer esto, y tal vez entres en tus cabales y te enamores de alguien más mañana, o terminarás odiándome por robar esta parte de tu vida que usualmente está dedicada al alcohol y los chicos, pero no sé qué más hacer porque sentarme solo sabiendo que podría estar aquí contigo es una agonía.

—Oh. —Murmuró, su corazón latiendo mientras ella se inclinaba hacia adelante para tomar su rostro y besar su nariz, de la misma forma en que ella haría con un perrito herido. —¿Confías en mí, entonces?

—Me asustas. —Le dijo en silencio. —Pero sí. Creo que sí.

Una suave sonrisa jugó en sus labios mientras ella se enderezaba y deliberadamente rodó sus caderas contra las de él una vez más, disfrutando del placer que irradiaba desde el punto de contacto casi tanto como la forma en que él gimió. —Bien. Entonces estamos iguales.

Él atrapó su cadera, urgiéndola a seguirse moviendo en ese lento patrón. —No todos nos aceptarán. —Apuntó.

Maldita sea la voz de la razón. —No les importa.

—Naruto y Sasuke podrían matarme en serio.

—Me aseguraré de que pongan algo lindo en tu lápida.

—Y probablemente te cansarás de mí eventualmente. Todas lo hacen.

—Si no te cansas de mí antes.

La espalda de Kakashi se arqueó y sus ojos se apretaron. — _Sakura…_ —Él nunca rogaba, pero estaba muy cerca de hacerlo. Su erección presionándose insistentemente entre sus piernas era algo difícil de ignorar, y si ella no hacía algo pronto probablemente se encontraría perdiendo su posición sobre el desesperado Ninja que Copia.

Aun así… estaba nerviosa.

Sin una palabra ella se levantó y tomó su longitud para guiar la gruesa punta a su entrada. Ciertamente se sentía bien ahora, y su sangre tal vez estaba latiendo tan fuerte como la de él, pero ella sabía perfectamente bien que en un momento probablemente todo cambiaría. Su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo… pero de cierta forma, probablemente esto era una buena cosa. Nunca hubiera reunido el valor de hundirse contra él si su cuerpo no hubiera estado tan malaconsejado por la promesa del placer.

Ella lo tomó con lentitud, pero aun así dolió –aunque no tanto como recordaba. Tal vez porque ya había pasado por esto antes, sabía qué esperar y por eso el miedo que había contribuido tanto a su estrés de la primera vez estaba ausente. Sakura era la que tenía el control ahora. El ardor de ser estirada parecía tolerable, incluso si algo del dolor de su primer encuentro seguía.

Centímetro a centímetro le tomó, mordiéndose el labio todo el tiempo, hasta que eventualmente estaba completamente sentada contra él, habiéndolo tomado hasta donde podía. Sus músculos adoloridos se cerraron alrededor del intruso, y ella tuvo la satisfacción de observar su boca abrirse en un suave gemido mientras clavaba sus dedos en las sábanas revueltas intentando controlarse.

—Dame un minuto. —Dijo, gesticulando con incomodidad.

—Toma dos. —Le ofreció, luciendo muy ansioso por la oportunidad de componer su resistencia.

Sakura se obligó a relajarse, tomando profundos y controlados respiros. Placer y dolor peleaban dentro de ella, cada uno buscando dominar. No parecía justo que tuviera que sufrir por esto, luego de leer muchas de las novelas románticas de su madre las cuales usualmente retrataban el sexo como un placer que volaba la mente de principio a fin. Nadie nunca le había dicho que el dolor duraría más allá de la primera penetración. Nadie había dicho que pasaría más tiempo intentando ajustarse a su tamaño que disfrutando del acto.

—Un día. —Murmuró, sintiendo el dolor disminuir lo suficiente como para girar un poquito las caderas. —Un día seremos capaces de hacer esto perfectamente. Estaremos tan conectados el uno con el otro que serás capaz de tomarme donde quieras cuando quieras.

—Te lo dije. —Le dijo con esfuerzo. —Esto no va a durar si sigues diciendo esas cosas.

—No, lo hará. —Dijo, aunque ella no se estaba refiriendo a su situación actual. —Estoy segura de que durará.

Experimentalmente, ella se alzó unos centímetros para volver a sentarse, complacida de no tener tanto dolor por la acción. Ella lo intentó con más confianza, y casi canturreó por el profundo placer que el lento movimiento le provocó. Viendo a Kakashi, ella buscó su aprobación. —¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

—No creo que haya una mala forma de hacerlo. —Dijo, haciendo muecas por el placer. —Haz lo que quieras, sólo no te detengas.

Pero sus manos se movieron para atrapar sus caderas y guiarlas, urgiéndola a montarlo de atrás hacia adelante cada vez que ella bajaba contra él. Ella lo mantuvo lento, y él no la apresuró. Ella se movió con cuidado al principio, consciente de la incomodidad que rodeaba los límites de su placer, pero gradualmente mientras se relajaba, fue capaz de ganar más seguridad. Mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre su torso y estómago, deleitándose con el camino de ásperos vellos, fue consciente de que algo más que su propia voluntad estaba impulsando su movimiento. Se estaba volviendo natural moverse de esta forma, sentirlo moviéndose dentro de ella, empujándola a algo. Sus miradas se encontraron, observándose mutualmente mientras ella lo montaba, comunicando todo y nada. Y todo lo que podía ser escuchado en ese pequeño y desordenado departamento era el sonido de su respiración, superficial y volviéndose cada vez más errática con cada segundo que pasaba.

Un poquito más rápido…

Sakura comenzó a jadear, excitación y placer comenzaron a reunirse dentro de ella, todo el dolor olvidado.

Más rápido, hasta que ella no podía enfocar sus ojos en los de él, y sus dedos estaban comenzando a deslizarse en la delgada capa de sudor cubriendo su piel. Kakashi suprimió un gemido, una mirada de profunda concentración en su rostro. Olas de placer le cubrieron, pareciendo incrementarse cada vez que ella bajaba. Cada respiración traía la pasión más cerca.

—Kakashi. —Jadeó, casi impaciente. —Esto se siente muy bien.

—Mm. —No podía comunicar otra cosa.

—No-quiero decir- _muy-_ bien. —Sus ojos se cerraron y ella buscó su mano, desesperada por tener algo a lo qué sostenerse. —Creo… creo que voy a…

Ella no podía decirlo, porque sin importar como sonaba en su cabeza, seguía sonando trillado. Pero su orgasmo estaba a segundos de llegar y aun así no era suficiente. Él estaba conteniéndose, siendo educado y aguantándose por su beneficio. Pero no había espacio para eso ahora. Sólo no era suficiente.

—Kakashi- no puedo-

Él se alzó antes de que ella pudiera finalizar su ruego, y la jaló abruptamente contra él para encontrarse en un beso casi frenético. Ella ancló las manos en sus hombros mientras sus caderas comenzaban a chocar con las de ella, penetrándola tan profundo que su boca casi caía abierta en un silencioso sollozo y apenas dejándola respirar.

Él estaba viniéndose, se dio cuenta, cuando escuchó su profundo gruñido en la oreja y por la forma en que sus caderas comenzaron a dar espasmos y tirones. Sentir sus erráticos embistes y la humedad de su orgasmo fueron suficientes para empujarla también. Le mordió el hombro con un gemido estrangulado, su cuerpo convulsionando alrededor del de él y ordeñando su longitud con ondulantes caderas.

Incluso cuando pasó, no se movieron. Simplemente se aferraron el uno al otro, resollando tras algunas contracciones y palpitaciones, como si fuera demasiado pronto para separarse y volver a ser dos. Y cuando se besaron fue lenta y perezosamente, llenos de pasión saciada y cruda familiaridad. Ella canturreó satisfecha, sus ojos cerrados mientras él besaba su mejilla y frente.

Esto era algo a lo que definitivamente podía acostumbrarse.

—Pensé que las damas debían acabar siempre primero. —Murmuró.

—¿Oh, de pronto eres una dama? —Se burló con suavidad. —Y de cualquier forma es tu culpa.

—¿ _Mi culpa?_ —Preguntó incrédula, moviéndose en su regazo sólo lo suficiente como para que sus cejas se torcieran. —¿Cómo que es mi culpa?

—Te dije que si seguías diciendo cosas así… —Suspiró. —Moviéndote así, respirando así…

Sakura sonrió contenta y tendió la cabeza contra su hombro una vez más, presionando cansados besos contra su piel. Fue entonces que se volvió consciente del ruido que no había escuchado hasta el momento. Sonaba como estática. Girando la cabeza miró por la oscura ventana y se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada. Parecía que la ola de calor veraniego finalmente se había roto.

—Está lloviendo. —Murmuró.

—El cielo hace eso a veces. —Replicó secamente, mientras comenzaba a bostezar.

Finalmente se separaron y acomodaron en la cama, Kakashi detrás de ella, mientras jalaban las arrugadas mantas para cubrirse. En esa posición, su trasero estaba más que acomodado contra su cadera. Ella sintió que su longitud se movió contra ella una vez, entonces se calmó. Él parecía estar contento con el simple hecho de deslizar un dedo con pereza sobre su brazo.

—No me tomo de las manos. —Le advirtió. —No doy besos en público, y me rehúso a tener etiquetas como 'novio'.

Sakura contempló con seriedad sus palabras.

—No tendrás ventajas en tu carrera. Si quieres ser un jounin de élite, tendrás que trabajar tan duro como todos los demás. Si quieres entrar en ANBU, no te voy a recomendar.

—No querría que lo hicieras de cualquier forma. —Dijo cortante. —¿Qué tipo de kunoichi sería si obtengo posición por pedir favores?

—Y no tengo aventuras o relaciones cortas. —Continuó. —Si esto va a ser algo, tiene que ser de largo término. Se hará bien.

—¿Se hará bien…? —Repitió, casi sin voz por la sorpresa. —¿Quieres decir, como… para asentarnos?

—No necesariamente. —Dijo, y ella sintió que él se encogió de hombros. —Sólo quiero decir que estoy aquí para tener algo duradero. Nada menos.

Sakura digirió esto con lentitud.

—¿Entonces? —Kakashi le apresuró. —¿Sigues dispuesta?

—Si tú vas a poner las reglas del juego, entonces yo también quiero. —Replicó. —Primero que nada, me tienes que llevar a cenar al menos una vez a la semana –incluso si sólo es a Ichiraku. Y tienes que pagar _ocasionalmente._ Es feo dejarle la cuenta a tu pobre amante.

Kakashi gruñó incrédulamente.

—Y mis flores favoritas son los lirios blancos, en caso de que hagas algo que me moleste mucho y necesites disculparte. No me compres chocolates.

—…Ni siquiera lo había considerado.

—Y si Naruto y Sasuke te molestan, sólo ven y dime y los callaré. —Ella giró la cabeza para verlo. —¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Si estás de acuerdo con lo mío. —Él asintió. —¿Me das la mano?

Sakura se mordió el labio. —Preferiría sellarlo con un beso. —Susurró.

Él obedeció con una suave sonrisa y presionó los labios contra los de ella en un largo e indolente beso. Esto era todo lo que quería, se dio cuenta. Algo sencillo, natural y fácil. Ser capaz de hablar con él con tanta casualidad como antes pero aun así ser capaces de entregarse en la tentación de robar un beso o dos sin miedo a una reprimenda o rechazo. Esto era como se sentía amar a un hombre que también la amaba. Y aunque podría ser un poco raro y bastardo a veces, ella también podía serlo. Y si él podía soportar sus excentricidades, entonces al menos ella podría tolerar las suyas.

No le importaban las reacciones de algunos de los individuos más conservadores de Konoha. Trabajar alrededor de la Hokage significaba que siempre iba caminando en puntillas alrededor de los viejos y gente como Danzou diariamente. Ninguno de ellos gustaba particularmente de Sakura, y si iban a saber de _esta_ relación, simplemente podía imaginar que habría un montón de ceños fruncidos a su paso.

Pero no importaba, porque como Kakashi había dicho, esto era para _hacerse bien._ Había un montón de tiempo para probarles que se equivocaban. Y de verdad, ¿Por qué les iba a importar quien se enamorara de quién? Seguro que había algo de carga moral por salir con su antiguo profesor y comandante. Pero su deber era con la gente a la que amaba, y la regla shinobi #1 era muy explícita sobre eso: el deber antes que el honor.

—¿No vas a terminar arrepintiéndote de esto, o sí? —Preguntó en silencio, mientras su beso se rompía.

Él sacudió la cabeza lentamente. —He tomado mi decisión.

—Bien. —Ella asintió con firmeza y una débil sonrisa antes de girarse de nuevo a la ventana. —Porque tendría que golpearte hasta la muerte con tu propia pierna si te vas ahora.

Le escuchó reírse detrás de ella y recibió el brazo que le envolvió por la cintura para jalarla contra la cálida pared de su pecho.

En la calidez de sus brazos, escuchando el sonido del fuerte latido de su corazón y con su suave respiración acariciándole el cabello empapado, Sakura fue arrullada y preparada para dormir. Quería dormirse de esta forma cada noche, envuelta en su cariñoso y posesivo abrazo.

Casi estaba lista cuando sintió a Kakashi suspirar contra su cuello antes de susurrar dormilón: —Vas a ser una esposa muy mandona.

* * *

FIN

 _Porque el final nunca es de verdad el final…_

* * *

(*) Como dato curioso, en Japón el piso número 4 "no existe" en la mayoría de hospitales (y otros edificios) por su parecido fonético con la palabra 'muerte'. Es una superstición que viene de China.

(**) Originalmente la palabra era "Bumblebee" (Abejorro) pero realmente no es graciosa, y la sustituí por 'Mariquita' (porque no sabía si todos entenderían 'Catarina').

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

CARAY, ¡AL FIN! T T

¿Cómo están todos?

Otro fic terminado... **¡Muchas gracias por su infinito apoyo!** Oficialmente puedo decir que este es el fic que más trabajo me ha costado terminar. Pero gracias a ustedes fue posible. Como a lo largo de la traducción me he quejado con fuerza, ahora no tendrán nada de eso. Sólo mucha buena vibra. En serio estoy muy feliz por acabar y por la paciencia que tuvieron para que pudiera actualizar.

 **Tifakxt:** Ahora podrás saber que tal vez no le dolió el rechazo a Kakashi, sino que le hizo pensar bien lo que quería y ¿Todos ganaron, no? Por cierto, si te animas a dejarme un último comentario te lo agradezco por adelantado. Y bueno, muchas gracias, has estado aquí desde el principio al final. Abrazos.

 **00miko00:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, le pasaré tus comentarios a Silver :3

 **Cinti:** ¡Continuado y terminado! Gracias por leer

 **Laura:** Gracias por pasarte a leer y por compartir tus opiniones sobre el fic, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y por brindar tu tiempo para leerlo.

Sobre mis próximos proyectos...

Bueno, les prometí **Better Man,** así que... Bueno, no recuerdo si se los dije, pero he estado comunicándome con **Kakashisgf** (la autora) y ella está funcionando como mi beta para la traducción, habíamos tenido algunos problemas porque nuestras agendas son horribles y ella trabaja, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para revisarlo, así que estamos estancadas en el capítulo 2 desde agosto (y son como 70 caps) LOL Pero dependiendo que me diga, probablemente termine subiendo el fic en enero (si no es que antes, veamos como funciona.)

Pero para que no me extrañen (ajá) antes de año nuevo subiré una nueva traducción de **SilverShine** : _Nymph_ (Ninfa). El plan de subir House of Crows sigue en pie.

¡Espero puedan continuar apoyando mis traducciones y crucemos los dedos para que pronto puedan disfrutar de ese fic!

Por último, les debo respuestas a los últimos comentarios, pero lo hago el fin de semana, ¡Lo prometo! Tengan un bonito fin de semana y ya saben, cualquier queja, dejen sus reviews~


End file.
